


Three Steps To Heaven (Три шага до рая)

by IRON_FROST



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Car Sex, Drama, Fix-It, Horn Stimulation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Oral Sex, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Sex Toys, Slash, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 182,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRON_FROST/pseuds/IRON_FROST
Summary: Nothing's been the same since New York.AU-version of events that unfolded after the failed trickster attempt to conquer Earth. It's all about FrostIron. Together they will survive the Age of Ultron and the consequences of the Civil war, Ragnarok and even the war of infinity, the course of which may go very differently if these two take up the case.They have a long way to go to meet each other - the three longest steps.Come on and live this familiar and completely unknown story with heroes who ventured to Heaven./russian vers/Nothing's been the same since New York.AU-версия событий, развернувшихся после неудавшейся попытки трикстера завоевать Землю. В центре сюжета - фростайрон. Вместе они переживут Эру Альтрона и последствия Гражданской войны, Рагнарёк и даже Войну бесконечности, ход которой может пойти совсем иначе, если за дело возьмутся эти двое.Им предстоит долгий путь навстречу друг другу - три самых долгих шага.Проживите эту знакомую и совершенно неизвестную историю с героями, рискнувшими дойти до рая.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. New York

Enough! You are, all of you are beneath me!

В лучах уходящего солнца, впечатанный в мраморный пол, существуя едва ли не на последнем издыхании, собрав остатки гордости после стремительного краха попыток достучаться до зверя, Локи с трудом нашел в себе силы открыть глаза. Сейчас он не представлял опасности. Осознание своей слабости перед лицом недооцененного врага терзало его колким наследием сломанных костей и многочисленных ушибов, отзывавшихся сплошной болью во всем теле. Сколько прошло времени? Витая в проблесках сна, призрачно граничащего с явью, поверженный Бог пытался расслабить напряженные до онемения, отяжелевшие, словно каменные, мышцы: не сразу, но тело постепенно возвращало себе способность двигаться. Регенерация протекала мучительно и едва ли могла в ближайшее время полностью устранить нанесенный ему урон.

Зажмурившись и на мгновение перестав дышать, он стиснул зубы до хруста челюсти, от чего лицо приобрело ещё большую остроту, а на лбу проступила соленая влага, служащая единственным признаком того, что он все ещё был жив. Покинуть уготованную ему могилу получилось не сразу. Собрав волю в кулак, кряхтя от боли, Локи попытался приподняться, но тут же рухнул обратно. Тьма поглотила его ненадолго, скрутив голову стальным ободом мглистой боли. Стоило признать, что первая попытка оказалась позорно провальной. Понемногу трикстер снова был вынужден приходить в себя. Тишина вокруг не сразу поддалась осознанию, сгущаясь и расходясь глухим звоном в ушах. Открыв глаза, Локи лицезрел, как перед его взором снова предстал белый свод хорошо знакомой ему башни.

Если он все ещё пребывал здесь, значит битва продолжалась или уже кончилась, кто победил? 

Ведомый интересом, он решил вновь попробовать подняться. Так или иначе выбора не было, а оставаться в столь унизительном положении на радость мстителям Лафейсон не собирался. Отринув тупую боль, сызнова сковавшую тело, жаром прокатившуюся по спине, Бог медленно покидал пределы своей бетонно-мраморной могилы. Новая порция болезненных спазмов не заставила себя ждать, и через пару секунд трикстер был вынужден взять передышку. Локи лишь на мгновение прикрыл глаза, как до его острого слуха донеслись звуки шагов, возвестившие о конце сражения, а главное — об итоге той битвы, что поразила Нью-Йорк. Медленно выдохнув, ощущая парализующую боль в груди, давящую на легкие, Лафейсон усмирил волну гнева, прошившую тело легкой дрожью, и горделиво вскинул голову, устремляя взгляд своенравных зелёно-голубых глаз на Мстителей, подобно стервятникам собравшимся вокруг него.

Возникшие перед глазами силуэты, мрачным заслоном отгородившие солнце, оттенили Бога своим новообретённым величием, окружив, словно бы все ещё ожидая нападения с его стороны. Напряжение, что исходило от брошенных на него теней, немного отрезвило погрязшего в омуте физического страдания Бога. Облизнув пересохшие губы, Локи с опаской взглянул на тех, кто стоял перед ним, ожидая подвоха. Стоило ему осознать это, как удивление отразилось на его лице, переходя в неподдельное, тревожное веселье, порожденное очередным витком признания проигрыша. Всё больше вглядываясь в лица победителей, склонившихся над ним, Локи отчетливо понимал, что даже хорошо отличимая скорбь не предполагала жалости. Впрочем, он этого и не ждал.

По-прежнему располагаясь на каменном полу, ощущая привкус сладковатых спазмов подступающей к горлу тошноты, Лафейсон упрямо не признавал себя побежденным. Даже сейчас, в окружении уже хорошо знакомых ему людей, — мутантов? — готовых в любую секунду дать себе волю и отпустить спусковой крючок отмщения, он лишь слабо, но от того не менее вызывающе улыбался, переводя сорванное в попытках покинуть место боя дыхание, пытаясь протолкнуть в горло хотя бы каплю влаги. Однако все его потуги унять жажду были тщетны. Пересохшее горло, казалось, могло свести с ума, добавляя к боли перебитых конечностей и оправданно навалившейся слабости невозможность говорить. Ставший ватным, язык непослушно ворочался во рту, лениво переваливаясь от щеки к щеке в скупых попытках увлажнить полость рта. Испытывая режущий дискомфорт от чрезмерной сухости, сощурившись, с трудом сглатывая ржавый привкус крови и общей горечи, Локи обвел взглядом борцов за справедливый суд. Сквозь едва заметные слезы, голосом, осипшим в своем непреодолимом желании избавиться от иссушающих нутро спазмов трикстер, притворно усмирённый грозными взглядами победителей, решился воззвать к их милосердию.

— Если вам уже всё равно, — опираясь на руки, Бог, изничтожаемый изнутри осознанием собственной слабости, через силу проталкивая слова с непокорного языка, слабо улыбнулся, ощущая жгучую иронию ситуации, не доставляющей никому особого удовольствия, — дайте промочить горло.

Малость, о которой он просил, осталась мечтой, лишённой всякой надежды. Стрела меткого лучника, вибрирующая в натянутой тетиве, служила молчаливым ответом на вопрос Бога, избавляя его ото всякого желания впредь обращаться к мстителям. За спиной Клинтона фыркнул Халк. Проявление эмоций здоровяка немало позабавило Бога, но ещё больше разожгло в нём огонь ненависти, опаливший его изнутри. Пожалуй, при чуть иных обстоятельствах, он бы и впрямь мог преподать урок этому громиле, но боль в теле не позволяла забыть о том уроне, что нанёс ему переродившийся в гамма-монстра Беннер, буквально впечатав в пол башни. Смиренно опустив взор, Локи скривил губы в скупой улыбке, насыщая свой гнев страданием — физическим и моральным. Настанет час и силы ему ещё понадобятся, а пока он мог лишь выжидать.

Милосердие — черта коварная. Единожды утеряв её, навсегда лишаешься подобного права в отношении себя. Но сохранив, рискуешь быть обманутым. Бережливые люди, какими бы жестокими они ни были, не способны навсегда лишиться чувств. Так или иначе, они учатся с ними жить, анализировать и применять лишь тогда, когда разум бессилен. К несчастью для Локи, после пережитых событий единственное, чего жаждала опустошенная душа команды — убрать подальше с глаз того, кто был причиной возникшей пустоты. Как бы ни был зол Тор на Локи, предавшего, по его мнению, саму идею своего существования, погрязший в сомнениях и ярости, Бог грома, тем не менее, подставил свое плечо, позволив опереться брату и сохранить достоинство в последние мгновения отгремевшей битвы перед лицом врага. Поистине, это было весьма великодушно со стороны будущего царя Асгарда.

Привалившись на крепкую руку Одинсона, Локи позволил себе на время отключиться от приглушённого роя голосов, обсуждавших его будущее так, словно он был не поверженным Богом, а всего лишь щенком, подобранным сердобольными смертными на улице. Прикрыв глаза, Лафейсон всецело растворился в томной вибрации боли, расходящейся по мышцам тела, концентрируя разум на необходимости восстановления хотя бы некоторых, первично важных функций организма. Однако, несмотря на отсутствие всякого интереса с его стороны, отголоски обрывистых фраз короткого обсуждения дальнейших действий долетали до него, тревожа сторонним шумом разум трикстера, с трудом сохранявшего равновесие даже с поддержкой брата. Среди прочего приглушённого гомона слышался особенно недовольный голос Старка и примиряющий баритон Роджерса, стремящегося успокоить разбушевавшегося товарища.

— Это необходимая мера, Тони, временная, — мягко произнёс Стив, сжимая железное плечо Старка. — Ты же понимаешь, что так будет лучше для всех.

— Я не вполне уверен, что моё понимание ситуации совпадает с тем, какое представляет одноглазый Биг Босс, — фыркнул гений, раздражённо отвернув голову в сторону. — Я должен позволить ему притащить эту штуку сюда? В мой дом? Да половина разрушений Нью-Йорка пришлась на мою башню, это кто-нибудь берет в расчет?

— Самое время торговаться, Старк, — осуждающе произнесла Вдова, покрепче сжимая в руках скипетр Лафейсона. — Будет лучше, если этот парень останется здесь, под нашим присмотром. Это всех устроит, я права?

— Полагаешь, будет другое? Более подходящее? — сощурился Тони и недовольно скосил взгляд в сторону застывших в братских объятиях асгардцев, особняком державшихся в полуразрушенной лаборатории. — Передай Фьюри, что я даю добро, но он будет мне должен, — немного поразмыслив, неохотно произнёс гений, поджимая губы.

— Никогда не знаешь, когда вовремя приструнить своё эго, — ухмыльнулся Клинт, оглаживая изгиб лука и украдкой поглядывая в сторону Лафейсона.

— Я только что вроде как мир спас, — беспечно дёрнул плечами Старк, — могу позволить себе сто грамм здорового эгоизма. Да, я бы и от виски в общем-то не отказался, но, так и быть, это подождёт.

— И шаурма тоже, — стремясь свести напряжение к шутке, широко улыбнулся Роджерс. — Фьюри сообщает, что они уже рядом. Наташа, Клинт, поможете разместить камеру?

— Отлично, ещё и коммутатор сдох, — вздохнул Тони, наградив стоящего чуть позади воинственного Халка унылым взглядом.

Немногим позже, под чуткими взглядами из-за направленного на него разнообразного оружия, от репульсоров до собственного скипетра, Локи конвоировали в камеру временного содержания, доставленную в башню и размещённую на третьем этаже сохранившейся лаборатории. Старк был щедр: пусть и с явной неохотой, но всё же он предоставил ему скромное жильё, где Бог должен был дожидаться решения своей судьбы по меркам Мидгарда. В мастерской их встречал только Клинт. Отставшие ещё в гостиной, Вдова и Халк присоединились к шествию позднее, когда любезный Тор, со всей только ему присущей аккуратностью, усадил трикстера, словно за витрину, в знакомый Лафейсону контейнер, предназначенный для сдерживания бурных порывов гамма-монстра. Впрочем, самого собственника клетки было не видать среди других людей, вонзивших взгляды в измученную, не выражавшую ни капли сожаления фигуру Локи. Похоже, монстр вновь затаился, явив миру свой жалкий облик растяпы-учёного. В один миг трикстеру стало любопытно.

Примостившись спиной к стене, подогнув одну ногу под себя, Локи наконец имел возможность расслабиться и подумать, разглядывая своих содержателей в манере, подобной их. Вскользь улыбнувшись, он взглянул сначала на брата, лицо которого выражало душевную муку, затем на явно желавшего расправы стрелка, не оставлявшего своей цели до тех пор, пока дверной заслон не возвестил об исправности засовов, после чего обратил взор на единственное, казалось бы, безучастное существо, преодолевшее порог вслед за Вдовой. С интересом разглядывая наспех одетого не в свою одежду мужчину, Локи с трудом мог поверить в то, что именно он был виновником его теперешнего состояния. Сухо рассмеявшись, перебив вновь возникший между мстителями — а именно между Старком и Клинтом — приглушенный спор, вернув себе внимание скромной публики, Локи не спеша поднялся на ноги, все ещё опираясь на крепкую стеклянную стену.  
Неуверенно пройдя пару шагов вдоль полукруглого заслона, остановившись и переведя дыхание, трикстер обратил взгляд точно на Вдову, найдя в ней слабость и одновременно чудну́ю для Бога силу — усмирять гнев неподвластного никому монстра, при этом не имея способности побороть свои собственные страхи.

— Не повезло тебе, — его голос прозвучал вызывающе уверенно, с тонкими бархатистыми нотками превосходства, сохранившего свои крупицы в непобеждённой гордости Бога, — с избранником.

С деланным сочувствием трикстер перевел взгляд на Брюса, все ещё испытывающего дискомфорт от нахождения вблизи камеры. Теперь Локи был уверен, что его слова слышны, хоть ответа и не последовало. Посторонние разговоры стихли, и взгляды абсолютно всех собравшихся были обращены на него.

— Кто низвергнет зверя с пьедестала, не окажись тебя рядом? — ухмыляясь, продолжил Бог. — В чем ваш секрет? Уверены, что именно мне необходимо быть здесь, — обвел взглядом камеру, высокомерно вскинув голову и с наглой ухмылкой взглянув в окно. — Вы стремитесь защитить свой мир от угроз, приходящих извне, но кто защитит вас от самих себя? — надрывно рассмеялся, переходя на хрип, сползая снова вдоль стены вниз, окончательно выбившись из сил.

Речь трикстера произвела должное впечатление на мстителей и эффект, которого столь упрямо добивался Локи, был достигнут молниеносно: гнев взъярил новоиспеченных героев, пробуждая в них ярость победителей, жаждущих скорой, немедленной расправы над тем, кто принёс страдание в их жизни. Немедля ни секунды, Бартон натянул тетиву лука, с низким, гортанным рыком сдвинувшись в сторону пульта управления камерой, намереваясь открыть заслонку.

— Клянусь, как только стекло сдвинется — моя рука не дрогнет, — прошипел лучник. — Я всажу эту стрелу в твой глаз, а затем повторю трюк снова и снова, пока не опустеет мой колчан.

— Уймись, Клинт, — путь рассерженному Бартону преградил Старк, оттеснив его грудью от пульта управления. — Мы не линчеватели. Все понимают, какие чувства ты испытываешь, для каждого эта война стала чем-то личным, но мы Мстители. Наша цель — возмездие, а не месть.

— Не вижу особой разницы, Старк, — сквозь зубы процедил Бартон, по инерции продолжая целиться в фигуру Бога, надёжно скрытую за плотным стеклом.

— Да он ведь просто нарывается, провоцирует вас, — фыркнула Наташа, оглаживая плечи мелко дрожащего Беннера, застывшего в её объятиях. – Не поддавайтесь на его уловки, парни.

— Тебе легко говорить, — ухмыльнулся Тони, дружески опустив руку на плечо Соколиного глаза. — Ты лучше приглядывай за Брюсом, раз уж взялась, а заодно и за волшебной палочкой, — многозначительным взглядом указал на скипетр в её руках.

— Я в порядке, — неуверенно пробормотал Беннер, поворачивая голову в сторону друзей. — Однако, может, мы могли бы уйти куда-нибудь? Спуститься в гостиную, например?

Трезво оценив обстановку, Роджерс взглянул в жалобное лицо доктора, понимая, насколько ему сейчас было трудно себя сдерживать. Мужество этого человека, в особенности та борьба, которую он неизменно вел с самим собой, невольно восхищала Капитана. Надеясь хоть как-то его поддержать, Стив слабо улыбнулся мужчине и уверенно кивнул в сторону лифта.

— Я думаю, мы все можем спуститься в гостиную и обсудить наши дальнейшие действия, — вкрадчиво произнёс Роджерс.

— Оставим его одного? — мгновенно взвился Клинт, вынырнув из-под руки Тони и устремив изумлённый взгляд на Стива.

— Уймись уже, охотник, — хмыкнул гений за его спиной, выбираясь из покорёженного костюма. — Ничего не случится, если наш гость побудет пару минут наедине с самим собой.

— Я не о том волнуюсь, — рыкнул Бартон. — Вы вообще осознаете уровень опасности, который он в себе несет?

— Мой брат надёжно заточен в этой клетке, — внезапно подал голос Тор, всё это время траурно молчавший и наблюдавший исподлобья за братом. — Капитан прав: нам всем нужно спуститься в гостиную и немного отдохнуть, остудить наши головы после славной битвы.

— Громовержец дело говорит, — кивнул Тони, на ходу поправляя на себе одежду.  
Выйдя из-за спины Бартона, мужчина уверенной рукой принудил того опустить лук, устремив на него усмиряющий взгляд пронзительно карих глаз. Немного помедлив, лучник всё же смирился с волей Старка и вернул стрелу в колчан.

— К тебе у меня есть отдельное дело, человек из металла, — важно произнёс Одинсон, остужая пыл гения, в мыслях которого, после успеха с Клинтом, янтарный виски уже расплескался по гранёным стаканам, мерцая на пару с кубиками льда в теплых солнечных лучах. — Нужно поговорить.

— Со мной? — манерно вскинув брови, Тони устало вздохнул, опустив плечи, но, столкнувшись с непримиримой решительностью в глазах Тора, согласно кивнул и махнул рукой в сторону коридора. — Идем, поговорим, хотя я даже не представляю, чего ты от меня хочешь.

Понемногу все Мстители не торопясь стянулись к выходу, и только Тор медлил, а вместе с ним у самого порога топтался и гений, терпеливо ожидавший, когда Одинсон насмотрится на своего пленённого брата — Бога озорства и коварства.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — приглушённо поинтересовался Старк, не вытерпев.

— Локи изучил наши слабые места, — почти шёпотом произнёс Тор, обернувшись на голос изобретателя.

— На нём антимагические браслеты, — сдвинул брови гений. — Думаешь, нам стоит опасаться, что он с ними справится? Выглядят довольно надёжно, — он пожал плечами.

— Я боюсь, что он вновь может попытаться пробудить в Беннере Халка, — с нажимом в голосе прошептал Тор.

Выражение недоверия на лице Старка граничило с насмешкой, но, видя насколько серьёзен был Бог грома, мужчина совладал со своими эмоциями и смягчил взгляд, сделав его более снисходительным.

— Брось, Большой парень не станет нападать на нас. Он, может, и не гений, но стороны противоборствующих блоков отличает, — резонно произнёс Тони. — Не волнуйся, мы позаботимся, чтобы этого не случилось, — уверенно улыбнулся. — В конце концов, попросим Брюса держаться подальше от Локи. Полагаю, он и сам не горит желанием с ним тесно общаться, и его сложно упрекнуть в этом, — весело усмехнулся.

— Я знаю своего брата, — покачал головой громовержец, понурившись и с печалью бросив взгляд в сторону Лафейсона. — Мы должны принять более жесткие меры. Так будет правильно.

— По всей вероятности, у тебя есть конкретное предложение, я прав? — деловито прищурился Старк. — И ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе его реализовать? — осторожно добавил гений, расшифровывая послание в глазах собеседника.

— Я попрошу тебя кое-что сделать, — немного неуверенно кивнул Тор, хмурясь. — Идем ко всем. Пусть моё предложение одобрят все Мстители.

— Однако ты заранее решил заручиться моей поддержкой и согласием? — лукаво улыбнулся Тони. — Довольно хитрый ход, крепыш. Считай, я уже заинтригован.

Кивнув в сторону выхода, Старк приглашающим жестом пропустил Бога вперед себя, а сам, украдкой обернувшись в сторону пленённого трикстера, замер в полушаге, задумчиво поджав губы, кривя линию рта. Возможно, Тор был прав в своих опасениях и им действительно стоило принять чуть более жесткие меры в упреждении норова Лафейсона. Размышляя над этим, гений почти не сомневался в том, что Мстители поддержат предложение громовержца, в чем бы оно ни заключалось, однако что-то не давало ему покоя, терзая разум смутным ощущением упущения важной детали, всякий раз ускользающей из поля зрения. В очередной раз погнавшись за мыслью и не достигнув успеха в её поимке, Старк глубоко вздохнул и решительно тряхнул головой: ему определённо требовался отдых. Однако в ближайшем будущем у него были лишь очередные заботы, требующие повышенного внимания.

— Идешь? — осторожно поинтересовался Тор, заметив, что Тони мнётся у порога, поглядывая в сторону клетки. — Сомнения?

— Нет, всё в порядке, — лживо улыбнулся гений и проворно скользнул вслед за громовержцем. — Пошли, расскажешь свой коварный план.

Замерев у границы стремительного распада неоправдавшихся надежд на более или менее благополучный исход, казалось бы, продуманного плана, трикстер провожал героев затуманенным взглядом, едва отличая силуэты сквозь мутный заслон зрения. Усталость и тупая, лениво утихающая боль давили на него тяжким грузом, лишая надежды остаться в сознании, завлекая в мягкие объятия неги, уговаривая предаться сну и восстановить истощенные силы. В попытках побороть естественное желание поддаться дремоте, Локи напряг зрение, устремляя взор на последнего, оставшегося в пределах доступного ему видения героя, отчего-то не желавшего покинуть его и уйти вслед за остальными. Что блуждало в мыслях этого человека? Жажда расплаты или же жалость? Трикстер не знал. В конце концов, сдавшись на милость единственной дозволенной ему радости, Локи сомкнул глаза, погружаясь в темноту…


	2. Genius

Гарь отгремевшей битвы по-прежнему ощущалась в горле и на кончике языка, раздражая вкусовые рецепторы горечью с привкусом крови, да и сирены нескончаемого потока спецтранспорта всё так же звучали в ушах, не позволяя головной боли отступить в прошлое вместе с образами, стоявшими перед глазами навязчивым видением непрошенного познания, от которого ему теперь было, по всей вероятности, не избавиться. Закрывшись в своей лаборатории, усиленно игнорируя разруху в мастерской и раскуроченный пол, — вскрытую вену с рваными краями, зияющую пустотой, — гений всецело сосредоточился на работе, пребывая по большей части в задумчивом молчании, надеясь тем самым поддержать иллюзию нормальной рабочей обстановки и тишины, более прочего необходимой ему в эту минуту. Однако Мстители не были бы собой, если бы не их методичные попытки нарушить его уединённый покой, наполненный кропотливой работой. Терпению Старка пришёл конец в тот самый момент, когда после «тактичных» визитов вежливого Брюса, саркастичной Наташи и нетерпеливого Клинта пришёл поучающий Тор, решивший, что уж его-то участие наверняка просто необходимо и будет крайне полезно.

— Как продвигается работа? — поинтересовался громовержец, на ходу подцепляя один из разломанных механизмов в свою огромную ладонь. — Похоже, это было что-то важное…

— Просто положи на место и давай не будем делать вид, будто ты понял, что это такое, а я хочу тратить время на бессмысленное объяснение, — взвившись, парировал Тони, ссутулив плечи в последней попытке удержать ускользающее от него самообладание.

— Ты скоро закончишь? — как ни в чём не бывало уточнил Тор, возвращая вещицу на место и приближаясь к Старку.

— Года через полтора, два, — хмыкнул Тони, хмуря брови.

— В каком смысле? — опешил Бог, замерев, точно вкопанный, и уставившись на сгорбленного над столом гения.

Сознавая, что этот разговор будет длиннее, чем все предыдущее, — понимания Беннера, раздражения Романофф и обиды Клинта от громовержца, скупого на эмоции в принципе и довольно тугого в понимании простых (или не очень) намёков, ожидать не стоило, — Тони с глубоким вздохом опустил руки и уныло повернулся в сторону жаждущего объяснений Тора, переведя на него уставший взгляд, приправленный толикой укоризны, мрачно мерцающей в глубине непроглядной черноты его спокойных глаз. Гений был порядочно измотан последними событиями, а потому он и сам бы не отказался закончить работу как можно быстрее, чтобы наконец всласть отоспаться и приступить к ремонтным работам в башне, восстановить свою жизнь, лучшей частью которой будет непременная встреча с Пеппер, — её возвращения он ждал с особенным нетерпением, — однако сейчас, вопреки своим желаниям, откладывая все прочие заботы и нужды в долгий ящик, мужчина вынужденно занимался очередной разработкой, которая была плодом воображения команды и чья реализация всецело легла на его больные плечи. Казалось, поводов для раздражения у него было не меньше, чем у всех посетителей мастерской, зашедших его проведать за последние несколько часов, но удивительным образом ему удавалось не сорваться настолько, чтобы влезть обратно в броню и огорошить визитёра лучом репульсора. Впрочем, сейчас он был близок к этому как никогда.

— Я работаю на пределе возможностей, — вкрадчиво произнёс Тони, сложив ладони вместе и устремив кончики пальцев на собеседника. — Визиты вроде твоего мне только мешают. Я не прошу помощи, но, если уж так хочется принять участие в процессе, то единственное, что вы все можете для меня сделать и за что я по-настоящему буду благодарен — это не отвлекать меня, — конец фразы гений произнёс с особенным нажимом, выдавив из себя улыбку, которая в нынешней ситуации была более прочего похожа на дружеский оскал. — Я понятно объясняю?

— Конечно, я всё понимаю, — глухо пробормотал Тор, обескураженный пламенной речью Старка. — Я лишь зашёл сказать, что нас с братом ожидают в Асгарде, и мне надлежит доставить его туда как можно быстрее. Мы должны вернуться домой.

— Нестерпимая жажда справедливого суда? Отдайте его Бартону, — ухмыльнулся гений. — Уверен, уж он своего шанса не упустит.

— Всеотец примет в отношении Локи справедливое и мудрое решение. Только он может определить его участь, — совершенно серьёзно и будто бы даже строго произнёс Тор, невозмутимо глядя на изобретателя. — Пусть мой брат и причинил вред этому миру, но он всё ещё Бог и асгардец, а потому судить его может только Один.

— Священное возмездие, божественный суд, — сморщился Старк. — Может, вы ещё и камушки на чаши весов до сих пор кладёте?

Искреннее непонимание на лице Тора, граничащее с глупостью, выбило почву из-под ног гения. Со свистом втянув воздух сквозь зубы, мужчина резко качнул головой и небрежным жестом взъерошил короткие волосы, едва заметно дёрнув за корни на затылке — временами это был единственный действенный способ заставить голову работать, когда он слишком уставал.

— Забудь, — скрипя зубами, хмыкнул Тони, закатив глаза. — Просто оставьте меня в покое и дайте закончить работу.

— Так сколько понадобится времени, чтобы ты всё доделал? — миролюбиво уточнил Тор.

С губ Старка сорвался протяжный стон. Отмахнувшись от Бога, мужчина круто развернулся на стуле, так что скрипнул механизм, будто вторя натужному крику души гения, и вернулся к работе, сохраняя болезненное напряжение в теле, от которого с новой силой заныли полученные в бою синяки и ссадины, рассеянным узором покрывавшие его с ног до головы. Заныло где-то в груди, оправдывая гипотезу о том, что у него было сломано ребро, а может и не одно. Стараясь игнорировать неприятные ощущения в теле, он снова всецело сосредоточился на работе, исключая из поля зрения нетерпеливого Бога.

Некоторое время громовержец ещё стоял на одном месте, непонимающе наблюдая за рабочими манипуляциями гения, но затем, так и не дождавшись ответа, громыхая каждым своим шагом, вышел из мастерской, вернувшись ко всем собравшимся внизу новоиспечённым героям Земли.

— Что сказал Старк? — тут же поинтересовался Клинт, едва завидев Тора на лестнице.

— Попросил не отвлекать его от работы и заверил, что скоро закончит, — кивнул громовержец, проходя мимо лучника и устраиваясь на кресле рядом со Стивом.

— Не могу понять, чего он там копается, — фыркнул Бартон. — Может, сгодится обычный скотч или что-то вроде традиционного кляпа?

— Мы приняли это решение отнюдь не забавы ради, — вкрадчиво произнёс Беннер, протирая очки уголком нижнего края рубашки.

— А по-моему, именно ради этого, — ухмыльнулся Бартон, поджимая ногу и устраиваясь на подлокотнике дивана, как на насесте.

— Речи Локи могут быть опасны, — деликатно произнесла Наташа, на мгновение поймав взгляд Брюса, ответив ему понимающей улыбкой, едва дрогнувшей в уголках её губ, а затем перевела взгляд на неугомонного друга. — В последний момент он может попытаться воздействовать на толпу, а нам это не нужно.

— Только безумцы поведутся на его слова, что бы он ни говорил, — хмыкнул Соколиный глаз, хмурясь. — Брось, Брюс, мы все знаем, что ты слишком разумен, чтобы купиться на его попытку пробудить в тебе Халка.

— Я бы не был так уверен, — тихо пробормотал Беннер, пряча взгляд.

— И всё же, так будет правильнее, — веско произнёс Тор, прерывая их спор. — Мы должны обезопасить себя, людей и его в том числе от возможных, — немного замявшись, громовержец неуверенно пожал плечами, — дополнительных сложностей.

— Будто магических кандалов будет недостаточно, — фыркнул Бартон.

Роджерс, который всё это время не принимал участия в разговорах и был единственным, кто не интересовался успехами Старка, попутно пытаясь поторопить кропотливого гения, тяжело вздохнул и негромко ударил ладонями по коленям, поднимаясь с дивана. Движения капитана мгновенно привлекло внимание Мстителей, которые, как по команде, затихли, ожидая вердикта от своего негласного лидера, по праву носящего звание ветерана войны.

— Давайте проявим немного терпения, — мягко произнёс мужчина, обведя собравшихся взглядом небесно-голубых, ясных глаз, задержавшись немного на Клинте. — Старк скоро закончит, я уверен, он хочет этого не меньше, чем каждый из нас.

Выждав немного, он повернулся к Тору и задумчиво нахмурил брови.

— Локи наш военнопленный и, согласно международной конвенции, которая, полагаю, касается и Богов, а также иного рода пришельцев, мы должны о нем заботиться.

— К чему ты клонишь, Кэп? — поинтересовалась Наташа, которая на порядок быстрее прочувствовала скрытый смысл в вопросе Стивена.

— Кто-нибудь уже относил ему стакан воды, о котором он просил? — пожал плечом Роджерс, стараясь перевести разговор в более мирное русло.

— Её вроде приняли в тысяча девятьсот двадцать девятом году, тебе тогда сколько было? Лет девять, вроде, — весело поинтересовался Старк, появившийся на лестнице и бодрой походкой спускавшийся вниз.

— А поправки внесли в тысяча девятьсот сорок девятом, когда ты уже прошел процедуру глубокой заморозки. Ты от нас точно ничего не скрываешь?

Взгляды героев мгновенно устремились на спустившегося к ним гения. Тони сполна оценил волнение этого момента, успев насладиться мгновением своего триумфа: наверняка каждый из них наивно полагал, что ему предстоит ещё целая бессонная ночь в праведных трудах по созданию инновационного намордника для Локи, но единственной причиной, по которой это и вправду могло бы случиться, были они сами, равно как поводом для того, чтобы он закончил работу как можно скорее и, наконец, получил возможность выпроводить эту шайку-лейку из своего дома.

— Например? — изумлённый в своем смущении покачал головой Роджерс.

— Для сосульки у тебя удивительно крепкая память, — прищурился Тони, подойдя к импровизированному кругу Мстителей, спрятав руки глубоко в карманах своих брюк. — К слову о нашем пленнике. Так вы напоили его чем-нибудь?

— Может, ему ещё кексик полагается? — фыркнул Бартон, ощутив, как в ту же минуту ему на ногу успокаивающе легла ладонь Наташи. — Попьёт в Асгарде, когда мы его туда отправим, а насколько это скоро случится, зависит, кажется, от тебя, Старк, — указав на мужчину, Соколиный глаз мотнул головой, явно вновь обуреваемый враждебными эмоциями, сдерживаемыми одной лишь рукой Романофф, — так и почему ты здесь, а не в своей мастерской?

— Потому что я закончил и мне нужен небольшой перерыв, глоток воздуха, тайм-аут в конце концов, прежде чем я зайду в клетку к зверю, — пожал плечами гений, стряхивая с себя липкое напряжение, исходящее от Клинта.

— Тору не нравится наше неуважительное отношение к Локи, и я с ним согласен, — деловито произнёс Роджерс. — Давайте проявим чуть больше такта. В конце концов, мы победили и не стоит бить лежачего.

— Ты даже не успеешь заметить, как этот северный олень вскочит, чтобы дать тебе хорошего пинка, — усмехнулся Старк, недоверчиво взглянув на Капитана. — Я согласен, что, может, нам и не следует проявлять особенно кровожадные черты характера, но слишком уж нянчить этого Бога я не стану: по его милости у меня весь верхний этаж разгромлен.

При этих словах Беннер как-то особенно сильно вжался в кресло и опустил голову, будто пытаясь отстраниться от беседы или даже вовсе стать незаметным. Для всех остальных членов команды поведение доктора не осталось незамеченным, но каждый из них старательно сделал вид, что не обратил на это никакого внимания.

— В масштабах всего города — не такая уж и большая потеря. Ты ведь миллиардер — отремонтируешь, — ухмыльнулась Наташа. — Однако, касаемо Нью-Йорка, тема репараций ещё наверняка всплывет. Ты готов к этому, Тор?

— В Асгарде мы обсудим ущерб, нанесённый Локи, и примем решение о том, как возместить урон, — кивнул громовержец.

— Он просто спит и видит, как затащить своего брата поскорее в небесный город, — улыбнулся Тони и под суровым взглядом Бога развел руками в стороны. — Не вижу причин затягивать. Я уже почти готов пойти на свидание с Локи, вот только переоденусь.

— Полагаю, что с тебя довольно, друг мой, — громовержец опустил широкую ладонь на плечо Старка, от чего у того подогнулись ноги. — Я сам позабочусь о брате. Ты сделал всё что мог.

— Ты бы не давил так, крепыш, я всё-таки не так давно с того света вернулся, ещё не успел толком окрепнуть, — вежливо сняв руку Тора со своего плеча, Тони осторожно приосанился, стараясь не придавать значения тому, что к общему недомоганию теперь добавилась ещё и тупая боль в суставе. — Формально, я заново изобрел это устройство, хоть оно и сделано на основе того, что ты передал мне, так что я хочу лично вручить подарок нашему общему знакомому.

— Просто признайся, что у тебя с ним личные счёты, — фыркнул Бартон. — Вообще-то, при таком раскладе палочка первенства должна быть у меня.

— Тогда уж у Беннера, — мгновенно парировал Тони и повернулся в сторону учёного, вскинувшего голову с выражением полной безнадёги в глазах, — однако мы не станем мучить нашего доктора: эту миссию я готов взять на себя.

— И всё-таки это обычная месть, — буркнул Соколиный глаз, откинувшись спиной на изгиб спинки дивана. — Даже для тебя, Старк, это довольно мелочно.

— Отрицать не стану, но и своего не упущу, — улыбнулся Тони и взглянул на Тора. — Так мы договорились?

— Похоже, у меня нет выбора, — пожал плечами громовержец и глубоко вздохнул. — Будь по-твоему, человек из металла, только не забывай об осторожности. Локи, хоть и пленен, но без твоей брони он во много раз превосходит тебя по силе и может оказать сопротивление. Я буду поблизости.

— Я думаю, уж на второй-то раз мы с ним куда быстрее договоримся, — кивнул Старк. — Обойдемся без кавалерии.

Верный своему слову, гений отправился наверх, в пентхаус, чтобы привести себя в порядок, насколько это было возможно, перед свиданием с пленённым Богом. Под потоками горячей воды напряжение в теле немного отступило, но блаженная нега длилась всего несколько коротких мгновений — почти сразу ей на смену пришла сокрушающая по силе боль, блуждающая по мышцам, свербящая в костях зудом, от которого никуда было не деться. Покинув ванную комнату, мужчина торопливо наглотался обезболивающих таблеток — выпил, кажется, больше положенной нормы, но в таком состоянии его единственным сомнением было то, как человек вообще может существовать наедине с этой парализующей, ноющей ломотой во всём теле, и меньше всего гения заботили последствия передозировки. Ожидая скорого действия лекарства, он, кряхтя и стискивая зубы, вытащил из гардероба новенький светлый костюм, с подобранной к нему услужливыми сотрудниками магазина белой сорочкой и контрастным бордовым галстуком. Скептически хмыкнув, Старк принялся осторожно переодеваться.

— Ты и впрямь оделся как на свидание, — поддел его Клинт, едва только гений показался в той половине башни, которая временно была отведена под тюремный блок. — Сияешь как невеста.

— Не ревнуй, Леголас, это всего лишь служебный роман, ничего серьёзного, — ухмыльнулся Тони, проходя мимо стрелка. — Во всяком случае точно не сегодня, ведь это наше только второе свидание.

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь бываешь серьёзным? — мрачно поинтересовался Стив, которому эта идея нравилась с каждой минутой всё меньше. — Может, всё-таки пусть лучше Тор наденет на него этот…

— Высокотехнологичный намордник, — подсказал Тони, крутанув в руках вещицу собственного производства. — Я не уступлю эту честь никому: для меня всё, что касается моего труда — священно. Сейчас абсолютно серьёзно.

Прошедшая мимо них Чёрная Вдова с сомнением бросила взгляд на игрушку в руках Старка и встала рядом с Роджерсом, скрестив руки на груди.

— Стоило бы в таком случае опробовать на себе, — улыбнулась Наташа, — ну или примерил бы хотя бы.

— Мне кажется, или в твоем голосе я слышу отражение терзающей тебя скрытой фантазии? — ухмыльнулся Тони.

Романофф выразительно скривилась, наградив гения одной из своих фирменных едких улыбок, но отвечать не стала — любые её слова он мог использовать как повод продолжить обмен колкостями, а соперничать в этом поединке со Старком у неё не было ни сил, ни желания. В любом случае Тони вряд ли бы успокоился, не одержав над ней победу, а тягаться с ним в этом виде спорта было чертовски сложно.

— Ты уверен в том, что действительно хочешь пойти сам? — уточнил Тор, заглянув в глаза гению.

— Излишний драматизм — это у вас черта семейная или общественная: одна на всех Богов? — с прищуром решился уточнить гений. — Я знаю, что делаю. Не стоит устраивать из этого целый спектакль. В группе поддержки тоже не нуждаюсь.

— Мы будем рядом, — настоял громовержец.

— Вообще-то процесс довольно интимный, вам не кажется, что лучше оставить нас наедине? — осторожно поинтересовался Тони.

— Нет, — хором ответили Мстители, от чего на губах Тора расплылась довольная улыбка и он поспешил добавить: — Так будет лучше. Кроме того, как только ты закончишь — мы все разойдемся в разные стороны.

— Фьюри так решил? — хмыкнул Старк, оценивающим взглядом скользнув по присутствующим героям.

— Да, это его приказ, — кивнула Наташа. — У нас есть время до заката на самоопределение. После этого сдерживать власти будет довольно сложно. Нам всем лучше залечь на дно и какое-то время не высовываться.

— Я забираю Беннера, — мгновенно решил Тони и повернулся в сторону Брюса, сиротливо прижавшегося спиной к стене коридора. — Вы же не против, доктор? Пару недель погреетесь на солнце в Малибу, а заодно я покажу вам свою лабораторию. Культурную программу не обещаю, но будет интересно.

— Я не против, — осторожно произнёс мужчина, слабо улыбаясь. — Думаю, отдых пойдет мне на пользу.

— Обещаю, что никаких потрясений не будет, — с уверенностью кивнул Тони, вскинув руки.

— Я бы ему не верил, но звучит чертовски соблазнительно, — ухмыльнулся Клинт.

— Прости, дружище, но место уже занято, — усмехнулся Старк.

— Я и не напрашивался, — покачал головой Бартон.

Непринуждённые шутки робким весельем несколько разрядили обстановку среди Мстителей, но каждый из героев оставался по-прежнему внутренне собран и напряжен. Всем хотелось как можно быстрее покончить с последним делом и поставить точку в этой истории, которая навсегда изменит ход жизни в Нью-Йорке. Конечно, уже завтра мегаполис вернется к своему нормальному существованию, и тысячи людей пройдут по его улицам, оставляя позади себя весь ужас сегодняшнего дня, но память о пришельцах, о той битве, что разразилась в самом сердце Большого яблока, останется навсегда в памяти всего мира, как и урок, который был ему преподан.

— Особенно не затягивай, — Бартон ухмыльнулся в спину шагнувшего в сторону двери Старка и самодовольно улыбнулся, — мы ждем.

— Теперь я точно не стану торопиться: ради возможности увидеть тебя с длинными, белоснежными волосами и вечности не жалко, — усмехнулся Тони, бросив на стрелка взгляд через плечо.

Активировав электронный замок, Тони уверенно повернул ручку, заходя в комнату, которую было решено выделить для содержания пленного трикстера. Шагнув за порог, гений предусмотрительно дождался, пока дверь закроется, оставив любопытных Мстителей в коридоре, и только после этого прошёл чуть вглубь помещения, машинально осматриваясь. На этапе строительства здесь была запланирована одна из частей его ультрасовременной мастерской, общая протяжённость которой составила бы семь этажей, но теперь от спроектированной игровой осталась только малая часть, чудом сохранившаяся на средних этажах. Эта комната была одной из тех, что не пострадали во время сражения, однако отсутствие всякого рода инструментов и техники — их попросту ещё не успели завести в башню — придавало ей вид довольно убогий и сиротливый, навевая не меньшую тоску, как если бы она тоже пострадала от тела, влетевшего в неё бойца армии Читаури или дезориентированного в бою героя.


	3. Souvenir

Витая между небом и землей, среди обволакивающей тело дымки, окутавшей его целебным занавесом, Бог позволил себе расслабиться, превозмогая тяжесть обиды и понимание очередного тупика, который стремительно приближался, угрожая вспышками алого пламени. Магия охотно поддавалась ему, несмотря на все ограничения, которыми предусмотрительно наградили его люди, словно сама мать природа радела восстановить её искалеченное, непонятое дитя, возвращая к давно забытой жизни.

Слабая дрожь всколыхнула сознание, а вместе с ним и тело Лафейсона, будто тестовый импульс, призванный проверить целостность нервных сетей. Взбудораженный собственной тягой к жизни, тем, как бесконтрольно живительные токи собственных сил бродили по телу, Бог неохотно открыл глаза, осознавая себя лежащим на полу. Ломота прошла, оставив после себя лишь слабость и легкое головокружение, которое не позволило подняться сразу.

Вдыхая полной грудью, медленно закинув руки под голову, шелестя цепочкой сдерживающих кандалов, трикстер растянул губы в легкой улыбке, оттеняющей своим победным сиянием чистого безумства мрак недавних потерь. Бросив осторожный взгляд туда, где недавно стоял отряд, за время их сражения успевший обзавестись комичным названием «Мстители», Локи скривился в лице, подогнув одну ногу к себе, претерпевая последние нотки животворящего тепла, утихавшего и стремительно остывающего в недрах его божественного начала. Пришло время сосредоточиться на поисках решения представшей перед ним проблемы, грозившей многочисленными лишениями и неминуемой карой.

Глубоко вдохнув, Лафейсон перевалился на бок, опираясь на руки, неудобно скованные кандалами, звенящими по полу короткой цепью. Сейчас трикстер имел прекрасную возможность оценить несовершенства созданной конструкции, не способной полностью лишить его способностей. Если бы не данное упущение, итог был бы куда плачевнее… для него. Теперь же единственным напоминанием о пережитом унижении служили ссадины и кровавые следы на белоснежной коже лица, ничем, в целом, не омрачающие общее состояние Бога. Поднявшись на ноги и припав спиной к стене в стремлении устроиться поудобнее, Локи пригладил растрепанные волосы рукой, невольно подтягивая вторую к лицу, ловя себя на простом до боли желании — умыться. Воспоминание о прохладной влаге вновь пробудили в нем дикую жажду, сковавшую горло и иссушившую желудок. Недовольно зашипев, Локи ощутил себя не просто преступником, а загнанным в клетку и обреченным на убой зверем, лишенным права даже на малейшую медицинскую помощь.

Стремительное восстановление организма подобно сделке с самим собой, в которой, наравне с исцелением, получаешь заметно истощенный организм, и не важно, кому он принадлежит — Всемогущему Богу или простому смертному, открывшему для себя сие таинство природы. Преодолев неприятные спазмы, угрожающе прокатившиеся в желудке, трикстер распрямился, решительно шагнув в центр капсулы. Время над ним было не властно, равно как и не властны над ним люди. Он прекрасно осознавал, что Тор не изменит своих планов в отношении своего злодея-брата и непременно доставит его к отцу, чтобы предать справедливому суду, избежать которого, меж тем, представлялось задачей сложной и почти невыполнимой с учетом всех преград, что ныне встали перед ним.

Приняв решение довериться Одинсону, Локи готовился также понести и заслуженное наказание, каким бы оно не явилось. Обойти препоны в хорошо знакомом мире, зная лазейки и несовершенства Асгарда, было куда проще, чем полагаться на случай и прибегать к решительным действиям здесь, в Мидгарде. В конце концов, внушить этому миру веру в избавление от такого врага, как Локи, было весьма полезным вложением в его собственное весьма сомнительное с некоторых пор будущее, где в первую очередь он должен был позаботиться о том, как уйти от нависшей над ним угрозы преследования. В связи с этим оставалось решить лишь одну проблему, которая так или иначе не оставляла Бога — подорванное доверие его спонсора. Локи не только не принес ему победы, но и лишил дара, который служил основой его несовершенного плана по захвату Земли. Впрочем, подумать об этом толком трикстер не успел. Отложив поиск возможных выходов из сложившейся ситуации, он обратил все свое внимание на дверь, плавно распахнувшуюся перед никем иным, как владельцем сего прекрасного дома. Старк…

Тяжело вздохнув, Тони расправил плечи и, выровняв шаг, твёрдой поступью направился в сторону оборудованной испытательной капсулы из толстого бронированного стекла, способного, как оказалось, выдержать удар Халка. Именно в неё было решено поместить Локи на время ожидания, пока гений закончил работу над сдерживающим поток острот и колкостей устройством для более безопасной транспортировки Бога обратно в Асгард. Выйдя на свет и встав напротив импровизированной клетки, мужчина снисходительно окинул взглядом трикстера, кривя губы в слабой улыбке.

— Нравятся новые апартаменты? — пожав плечом, он выудил из внутреннего кармана пиджака алюминиевую флягу в кожаном чехле с изящной гравировкой и склонил голову набок. — Может, всё же стоило согласиться на условия ЩИТа? Сейчас говорить об этом уже поздно, но я хочу, чтобы ты понял: всё с самого начала могло закончиться быстрее и проще. Обошлись бы малой кровью и уже давно разошлись по домам. Пили бы чай, обсуждали футбол, или за чем там коротают время Боги? Помимо попыток на досуге от скуки захватить какой-нибудь мир, м?

С неподдельным удивлением трикстер встретил гостя, решившего навестить пленника в вечерний час. Среди своих возможных визитёров он меньше всего ожидал увидеть Железного Человека, чьё самолюбие пострадало в этом сражении примерно настолько же, как и весь Нью-Йорк вместе взятый. Нагло ухмыляясь, Локи не сдвинулся с места, выжидая, когда гость решит подойти ближе.

— Ты слишком щедр, — расплываясь в язвительной ухмылке, с толикой сарказма ответил Лафейсон, медленно обводя взглядом место своего заключения и возвращаясь к посетившему его гостю.

Наблюдая за действиями Старка, Локи оставался недвижим, и лишь чуть прищуренные глаза выдавали в нем некоторую заинтересованность в ритуале, который затеял гений.

— Видишь ли, теперь уже нет смысла рассуждать о том, что могло быть и не свершилось в одночасье, — не сводя внимательного взгляда с Тони, трикстер принялся прохаживаться вдоль стекла, вымученно улыбаясь. — Быстрее и проще все обошлось бы, согласись вы на мои условия, как для вас, так и для меня, — невинно вскинул брови, склонив голову в бок, продолжая медленно вышагивать вдоль преграды, пиная невидимые камешки мыском сапога. — Ныне же разница лишь в том, что я не упустил шанса развлечься перед тем, что неизменно ожидало меня в конце любого из предложенных вами вариантов развития событий, — ехидно улыбнулся, ожесточив и без того холодный, полный напряженной ненависти взгляд.

Вслушиваясь в слова Бога, Старк не переставал обустраивать малоподходящее пространство лаборатории для их второго за столь короткий период времени свидания. Окинув взглядом помещение и машинально кивнув в ответ на язвительные замечания Лафейсона, Тони приметил забитый ящик с какой-то утварью и подтащил его ближе к капсуле, устроив из него импровизированный столик. Из наружного кармана гений извлек две складные рюмки и поставил их друг напротив друга, наполнив до краев. Окинув результат своего труда взглядом, он с сомнением сморщил нос и перевел извиняющийся взгляд на Бога.

— Военные условия диктуют свои правила, Бэмби, не обессудь, — ухмыльнулся он, пряча флягу во внутренний карман. — Стоило согласиться на выпивку в тот раз, но я решил дать тебе второй шанс, — миролюбиво улыбнулся, приблизившись к пульту управления, активировав его сенсорную панель легким прикосновением кончиков пальцев. — Так мне стоит открыть капсулу и позволить тебе промочить горло или всё же лучше позвать твоего брата, который без преамбул затащит тебя в Асгард? — манерно вскинул брови, поджав губы в вызывающей ухмылке. — Решайся, Мстители долго ждать не станут, да и я, признаться, подустал.

Нахмурившись на странное имя, коим называл его гений, Локи следил за процессом наполнения стаканов, совершенно очевидно нацеленным помучить и без того страдающего от жажды Бога. Против воли Лафейсон был вынужден признать, что план Старка в большей степени работал. Лишь слегка поджав губы и сухо сглотнув, Лафейсон застыл в ожидании, сложив руки на груди, что далось ему с трудом из-за небольшой длины цепи кандалов.

— Мне не нужны подачки от кого-то вроде тебя, — хмыкнув, бросил трикстер, в очередной раз уязвленный своим положением, вскинув голову и надменно взглянув на Старка.

Прыснув в сторону на такое обращение, пребывая в абсолютно безвыходном положении, Локи с отвращением взглянул на человека, имеющего смелость ставить условия Богу. Тони с терпеливой улыбкой продолжал наблюдать за ним и, заметив на себе его взгляд, лишь игриво перебрал пальцами в воздухе, вопросительно вскинув брови, точно человек, который не вполне расслышал адресованные ему слова.

— Однако я приму твое предложение, раз ты настаиваешь.

Локи стоило немалых трудов, чтобы напряженно выдавить из себя слова, сочащиеся опаснейшим ядом. Взирая на гения исподлобья, но не имея больше сил упираться, ощущая себя в роли сварливой женщины, чью волю ломал вероломный и упрямый любовник, он шагнул в сторону двери, в последнее мгновение величественно вскинув голову, намереваясь избавить гения от лишних иллюзий насчет своего превосходства над Богом.

— Видишь, вежливость — это не так сложно, — ухмыльнулся в широкой улыбке Тони и дезактивировал клетку одним легким прикосновением к сенсорной панели, — давай только без глупостей: мы оба знаем, что добром это не кончится.

Сдвинувшись в сторону импровизированного столика, Старк приглашающим жестом указал Локи на сиротливо стоящие рюмки и тут же подхватил ту, что была предназначена ему, согревая тонкий металл в ладони, скользя кончиками пальцев по ободку. Вопреки расслабленной позе, глаза мужчины сохраняли напряжение в пронизывающем взгляде, цепко устремлённом к фигуре Лафейсона. Рука гения едва заметно дрогнула, когда он сжал рюмку сильнее положенного, поддавшись волне восставших в душе эмоций, но, быстро совладав с собой, он сдержанно улыбнулся, втянув щеки и сложив губы в саркастичную линию, расчертившую лицо наравне с острыми скулами.

— Вежливость редко бывает применима в подобных условиях, — наблюдая за работой механизма, приближающего Локи к мнимой свободе, он обводил взглядом рамку двери, плавно приближаясь к заветной цели.

Трикстер не спешил верить Тони, ожидая подвоха, ведь сам он непременно изъявил бы желание подшутить над пленником, дразня возможностью перешагнуть порог клетки. Не сводя взгляда с гения, Лафейсон медлил, но, не заметив ничего подозрительного в действиях гения, с готовностью к любому исходу преодолел порог камеры.

— Показная глупость зачастую скрывает куда больше. Информированность решает исход любого сражения, сколь долго бы оно не длилось… — пространно изрек Бог.

Покинув пределы любезно предоставленного убежища, трикстер медленно вышагивал к устроенному в полевых условиях столу примирения, не меньше самого гения утопая в неверии. Чрезвычайно странно было то, что Старк пришел к нему один, рискнул без какой-либо видимой поддержки вступить в диалог и более того — выпустить его, позволяя теперь Богу беспрепятственно сокращать дистанцию. Напряжение не только не сходило с лица непримиримых врагов, но с каждым новым шагом Лафейсона, приближающегося к гению, лишь усиливалось, отражаясь в заострившихся скулах Бога дерзкими тенями, искажающими и без того строгие черты лица, и в каменной стойке Тони, устремившим сосредоточенно-опасливый взгляд на Бога.

Замерев у стола, Локи с подозрением покосился на полевой фуршет. Поджав губы, Лафейсон мысленно корил себя за вскользь брошенную прежде фразу, послужившую лишним поводом для издевок со стороны человека, уверенного в своем превосходстве над ним в данное время, но взял в руки рюмку. Желваки не переставая играли на его лице, а взгляд, устремившийся точно вглубь содержимого, сделался в момент печальным. Но не долго пришлось Локи предаваться подобию грусти. Вопрос гения ударил в голову трикстеру жаром ненависти, призывая отринуть честную игру, и от едва зародившего смирения не осталось и следа.

— Пьем за поражение или за победу? — пониженным баритоном поинтересовался Старк.

Не потеряв лица, оставаясь недвижимым, Локи поднял глаза на мужчину, прожигая его насквозь в задумчивом молчании, лишь только крепче сжимая рюмку в руках. Вскинув голову, он шумно вдохнул, усмехнувшись невозможности Старка сдержать свои порывы спровоцировать Бога на очередной конфликт. Воистину этот человек не знал, когда вовремя остановиться.

— За встречу, — жестко проговаривая каждую букву, коротко кивнул трикстер, широко улыбаясь гению, фокусируя взгляд на его глазах.

Обдумывая слова трикстера, Тони понемногу пробовал сбросить напряжение, но одной фразы было достаточно, чтобы закрутить этот адский механизм праведного бешенства в его душе снова. Стиснув зубы при упоминании понятия «информированность», Старк ощутил, как очередная волна гнева насыщает его яростной силой до предела, напрочь сметая баррикады здравомыслия и толерантности, столь бережно выстроенные им на этапе подготовки к этому свиданию. На мгновение ему показалось, что, не способный себя контролировать, он действительно может наброситься на этого неудавшегося поработителя прямо здесь и сейчас. Безумная и отчасти безудержная жажда возмездия изумила даже самого гения. Тони и впрямь был готов забыть о всех предупреждениях в напутствии Тора и развязать второй раунд битвы в мастерской ради одной только возможности собственноручно впечатать этого наглого Бога в пол, навечно похоронить в бетоне его и этот бесконечно долгий день.

Однако разум в этой битве с эмоциями всё же взял верх. Напомнив себе о том, что Лафейсон был мастером уловок и в попытке вывести гения из себя мог скрываться очередной довольно хитроумный план, гений смог приструнить своего личного Халка, пробуждённого речами трикстера. Медленно выдохнув и усмирив дробь разбушевавшегося сердца, мужчина чуть более снисходительно усмехнулся, бросив взгляд на призывно мерцающий виски, а затем уверенно встретил взгляд Бога и скривил губы в оценивающей улыбке, подняв руку чуть выше, принимая тост и готовясь выпить.

— Неплохо, — ухмыльнулся гений. — Слишком дипломатично для завоевателя, но для первой рюмки сойдет.

Потребовалось некоторое время, — всего несколько секунд, растянувшихся в строптивую вечность, — чтобы два упрямца наконец пришли к молчаливому согласию. Беззвучно хмыкнув, Тони залпом опрокинул в себя содержимое рюмки, чуть заметно сморщившись от горечи, обжегшей горло.

— Просто преступление пить такой хороший виски подобным образом, — сипло произнёс мужчина, запустив руки в карманы. — Я это тоже запишу на твой счет, в список провинностей, — фыркнул Старк, облизнув губы, собирая остатки приятного солодового послевкусия.

Медля, Локи проследил за процессом пития Старка, все ещё сомневаясь в такой уж необходимости удовлетворения своей стремительно расходящейся наравне с неприязнью от состоявшегося диалога жажде, сковавшей нутро спазмом отвращения. Но, не уловив подвоха, трикстер неспешно, капля за каплей, до последнего удерживая взгляд на гении, влил в себя крепкий, будоражащий сознание горечью напиток, зажмурившись в конце. Слабо выдохнув, склоняя не в признании, а в приятном томлении голову к груди, Локи вернул стакан на стол. Удовлетворение приходило мягким теплом, расходящимся в груди, но не принесло ожидаемого расслабления.

С явным смешком взглянув на Старка, трикстер облизнул нижнюю губу, вскинув бровь на смешное обвинение.

— Список моих провинностей велик, но тут не соглашусь — ты сам пришел сюда, — лукаво взглянул на гения, словно испытывая его на прочность, — И явно не ради компании, в чем твоя цель? — прищурился, склонив голову в бок, ожидая признания.

Тони некоторое время медлил с ответом. Из уст трикстера прямое признание того, что он действительно пришёл сюда по собственному желанию вопреки всякой логике звучало обвинительно и особая жестокость этой скупой правды заключалась в том, что у него не было никакого шанса на оправдание ни в глазах проницательного Бога, ни даже перед собой лично. Проведя кончиками пальцев по спрятанному устройству в кармане брюк, Старк с упрямством вскинул подбородок, отвернув голову чуть в сторону, а затем уверенно взглянул на Локи. Самообладанию этого парня можно было только позавидовать. Прищурившись, Тони буквально ощутил, как натягивается воображаемый поводок, наброшенный на его беспутное сумасбродство. Вопреки всему он должен был держать себя в руках. Хотя бы во имя изначальной цели визита.

— Ты прав, — четко произнёс Старк и вскользь улыбнулся, вскинув бровь. — Тебе плеснуть ещё? Разговор у нас будет короткий, но на ещё одну рюмку времени хватит, я думаю.

Выудив из внутреннего кармана флягу, Тони, не дожидаясь ответа, освежил напитки, чуть склонившись над подобием столика.

— Очевидно, ты мальчонка не глупый, Локи, — закручивая пробку, вдумчиво произнёс гений, склонив голову набок. — Какого черта ты всё это затеял? Что тебе было нужно?

Сладкая неуверенность, рожденная в недрах разума гения, что стоял напротив, веселила Бога, занимавшего не самое выгодное по некоторым меркам, но весьма занятное положение в сложившейся игре, волей-неволей затеянной с ним гением, не упускающим возможности обрести ту самую информированность, о которой говорил Лафейсон, чем, по всей видимости, задел мужчину. Показательно усмехаясь, ощущая прилив уверенности в том, что игра стоила свеч, трикстер наблюдал за Старком, захваченным эмоциями, словно вихрем, и застрявшим на пороге разочарования в неловкой попытке достучаться до Бога.

— Что ты пообещал армии Читаури? — уточнил свой вопрос гений. — Твой брат сказал, что они не из Асгарда, значит, кто-то тебе предоставил этот отважный батальон космических страшил. Что посулил им взамен?

Взгляд Тони сделался пронизывающе глубоким. Очистившись от прежней эмоциональности, тёмные глаза взирали на собеседника с первозданной пытливостью. Подхватив в руки обе рюмки, он протянул Богу ту, что была предназначена ему, с легким прищуром всмотревшись в лицо Лафейсона, в его пронзительно чистые глаза цвета морской волны.

Не успев своевременно ничего ответить на порыв человека выпить ещё, в чем, вероятно, он сам нуждался к этому моменту куда больше, Локи теперь лишь пожал плечами, победно вскинув голову, и принял из рук гения рюмку, заинтригованный столь откровенным проявлением любопытства со стороны Старка. Безусловно, ему не стоило ждать честного ответа, но кто в силах распознать истину, когда речь идет о Боге коварства, уверовавшего в собственную ложь?

— Я хотел лишь править вами, как милосердный Бог, обрести то, что было у меня нагло отнято, — без задержки ответил трикстер. — Цена была невелика.

Усмехнувшись, он невинно вскинул брови и пригубил немного напитка, на этот раз смакуя вкус, растягивая губы в улыбке.

— Тессеракт. Он не подвластен вам, так почему бы не отдать его тем, кто способен постичь его силу? Ваши технологии примитивны, и сколь бы вы не бились над тайнами куба, вам не использовать его мощь. Людям мало оружия для игр против самих себя? Уверен, что нет, — надменно вскинул голову, смерив Старка взглядом. — Халк тому пример. Неудачный лабораторный эксперимент, вышедший из-под контроля. Во всяком случае, так говорит официальная история, а на деле это не меньше похоже на порыв сломленной души, — скривил губы в ухмылке. — Вы слабы даже в этом: не можете понять собственных демонов, живете в страхе перед загадками своей души.

На мгновение в глазах Лафейсона промелькнуло сочувствие, которое, впрочем, в ту же минуту сменилось ехидной усмешкой, сверкнувшей в их изумрудной синеве.

— В чем я не прав? Вы отказались от спокойной жизни взамен на тайны чуждого вам мира, и кто глупец в этой истории?

Раздражение пробрало Старка мелкой гневной дрожью с первых слов грядущей пламенной речи трикстера. Пытаясь сдержаться, он резво опустошил рюмку, жадно втянув воздух носом, немного приходя в себя от острой боли в горле, ножом скользнувшей к желудку, где, словно кровь, хлынувшая из свежей раны, разлился жар, унявший яростный трепет в теле. Обессиленно отвернув голову в сторону, Тони предпочитал смотреть куда угодно, только не на Бога, речь которого резала слух скоплением вычурных оскорблений, прежде уже звучавших на разный манер. Для гения невыносимее всего было ощущать себя глупцом, на мгновение уверовавшим, что ему удастся достучаться до этого пленника, ослепшего в своем стремлении к мнимому величию.

— Ты ошибся в нас, в людях, поэтому стоишь здесь, — глухо произнёс Старк, махнув рукой в воздухе перед Локи. — Пей, в ближайшее время тебе такой возможности не представится.

Выудив из кармана намордник, Тони повернулся лицом к трикстеру, с мрачным видом демонстрируя вещицу.

— Да, я ошибся, — согласился Лафейсон, тряхнув головой и взглянув в сторону, — однако это малость в сравнении с тем, какие беды вы навлечете на себя, упорствуя в порывах доказать, на что способны перед лицом неведомого вам врага, — решительно взглянул на Старка, ни на шаг не сдавая позиции.

Нахмурившись продемонстрированному предмету, трикстер перевел вопросительный взгляд на гения, вновь возвращаясь к безделушке в его руках.

— Что это? — с сомнением косясь на предмет, Локи залпом осушил рюмку, сощурившись от прожигающего насквозь ощущения, и освободил руки, поставив рюмку на стол.

— Как ты уже успел заметить, я очень щедрый человек, порой, если верить тебе, даже слишком, — скривив губы в жестокой усмешке, Старк вскинул брови, отставив рюмку на столик и проведя кончиками пальцев освободившейся руки по устройству. — Поэтому я просто не могу позволить себе отпустить тебя домой без сувенира.

Шагнув в сторону Локи, мужчина уверенно обогнул стол и коротким кивком головы указал на его поверхность, с тихой яростью во взгляде заглядывая в глаза Лафейсона.

— На колени ставить не буду — это твой конек, поэтому просто присядь, — ожесточившимся тоном гортанно произнёс Тони. — По доброте душевной дам ещё один совет: лучше это сделаю я, чем твой брат или Бартон. Поверь мне на слово.

Удивленный внезапной смелостью и активностью, пробудившейся в Старке, трикстер немного опешил, но быстро взял себя в руки, встречая его не менее вызывающим жестом: выставив скованные руки перед собой, Локи погрозил указательным пальцем руки и поспешил притормозить порывы гения к решительным действиям, отойдя на пару шагов назад.

— Что за игру вы затеяли? — продолжал ухмыляться в недоумении Лафейсон, отступая ещё на шаг назад. — Что именно ты задумал? В чем твоя выгода, раз лично решил преподнести мне сей чудный… — с деланным пренебрежением сморщившись, Локи кивнул в сторону предмета в руке мужчины, — что это?

Вопреки своей хорошей игре в изумление, он почти наверняка был уверен в том, что догадался о сути дела. Укрепляясь в своем мнении с каждой минутой всё больше и больше, Локи испытал смущение на грани с истерикой, но не оставлял попыток вести диалог, отсрочивая момент решения ещё на некоторое время. Лафейсон не знал наверняка, каким ещё пыткам Мстителям пришло в голову предать падшего Бога, но ситуацию уже нельзя было назвать ни контролируемой, ни выгодной для него, и это по-настоящему начинало его беспокоить.

Тони оставался совершенно недвижим, наблюдая за попытками Локи избежать, ускользнуть от нависшей над ним угрозы. В одно мгновение трикстер явил гению всю свою сокрытую суть, что немало позабавило мужчину: сейчас он был больше прочего похож на маленькую, изворотливую змейку, стремящуюся вырваться из умело подготовленной ловушки. С невозмутимым видом Тони заботливо убрал рюмки с ящика и одним коротким, но от того не менее театральным жестом стряхнул с его поверхности мнимую пыль. Подняв руку с намордником вверх и слегка прокрутив его в воздухе, мужчина криво ухмыльнулся и, вызывающе выгнув одну бровь, вновь посмотрел на Лафейсона, окинув его уничижающим взглядом.

— Оленьи игры закончились, Бэмби, — с мрачным сарказмом в голосе произнёс Тони. — Я потратил три часа сверх положенного времени на тебя, чтобы изготовить этот высокотехнологичный намордник по специальному заказу твоего брата, — склонил голову набок, — а хороший мастер всегда лично приносит свои подарки.

Улыбка на губах Старка не предвещала ничего хорошего. В глазах гения, в их непроглядной тьме, резвились черти, рожденные из пламени гнева, полыхавшего в его душе. Ударив мыском ботинка в борт ящика, Тони резко кивнул в его сторону, обращаясь к пленнику.

— Садись, — скалясь, с безупречной в своем звучании холодностью прорычал гений, ожесточившись лицом и телом, напоминая собранную пружину, которая в любой момент готова была выстрелить, — и это останется между нами, или, — хищно склонил голову набок, — я позволю войти сюда остальным. В таком случае твое унижение будет публичным, а боль, которую доставит тебе Тор и его не слишком умелые руки, позаботится о том, чтобы ты не смог этого забыть.

Глаза Тони сверкнули безумием, когда он все же сделал шаг в сторону Лафейсона, вызывающе выставив вперед плечи.

— Ты сделал эту войну личной, Локи, так доведи хотя бы это дело до конца. Это ведь вопрос и твоей чести.

Интуиция подсказывала Лафейсону, что спорить не имеет смысла. Время неумолимо ускользало, приближая час расплаты, сулящий лишь мучительно долгое заключение и ожидание, пока не подвернется шанс избавиться от оков, заслужив прощение, но не раскаявшись, и продолжить свой путь среди отчаявшихся, но не сдавшихся в борьбе не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Обреченно опустив руки и склонив голову, трикстер упрямо поджал губы, принимая уготованный ему путь, призванный надолго избавить Землю от тяготивших её воспоминаний, разбавив обретенные горести прощальным тычком в грудь непримиримого врага, решившего, что ему по силам справиться с противником. Старк пребывал не в лучшем расположении духа, как, вероятно, и все те, кто ожидал его за дверью, нетерпеливо перешептываясь в надежде, что им тоже перепадет кость для потех. Отчасти так и было. Зная нрав многих, особенно Тора, Локи не хотелось испытывать судьбу снова, и единственно верное решение было то, что великодушно предложил ему Старк, буквально додавливая его своей возбужденной гордостью и безумием, что так отчетливо виднелось в глубине его темных, словно безлунная ночь, глаз.

Доводы гения сработали, принудив Локи сдаться и занять любезно уготованное ему место. Потупив взгляд, он плавно присел на край ящика, распрямив плечи и на выдохе свысока взглянув в глаза своему палачу.

— Война всегда уносит жизни, но стоит помнить: смерть одного — трагедия, смерть миллионов — статистика и ничего больше. Что для вас важнее? — трикстер продолжал краем глаза наблюдать за предметом в руках гения, не опуская при этом головы, в попытках сохранить остатки былой роскоши — внушенной ему при рождении царственной гордости.

Дождавшись, когда Локи с удобством устроится на ящике, Тони подошел вплотную к Богу, окинув его лицо изучающим взглядом. Старк никак не отреагировал на вопрос Лафейсона: его лицо оставалось беспристрастным, даже отстраненным, а глаза словно остекленели, вобрав в себя весь мрак, сделавший их глубинный чёрный блеск непроглядным. Со стороны и вовсе могло показаться, что гений медлит, сжимая в руках угрожающий свободе трикстера предмет, но на деле он лишь примерялся, подмечая под себя последние детали, машинально анализируя результат своего труда с точки зрения грядущего применения. Как ни странно, в эту минуту Тони думал о том, что, если бы у него было чуть больше времени и сил, то ему бы почти наверняка удалось сделать этот высокотехнологичный кляп лучше. Впрочем, яд обиды от слов Локи, брошенных укором всему человечеству в лице Старка, избавил его от нужды терзать себя нереализованным стремлением к совершенству. День клонился к закату, и пора было поставить точку на этой пропитанной кровью странице истории Нью-Йорка.

Склонившись над Локи, Тони на удивление мягким прикосновением рук обрамил его скулы, заключая нижнюю челюсть в тиски разомкнутого намордника. Убедившись, что кость вошла под правильным углом и защемления при сведении частей не возникнет, гений уверенным движением привёл механизм в действие, запечатывая уста Бога в надёжный капкан, с тихим шелестом шестеренок севший точно по размеру на лице Лафейсона.

Прикрыв глаза, Локи всецело отдался умелым рукам гения, на мгновение растворившись в непривычных ощущениях, захвативших разум игрой красок прежде неизведанной палитры. Гений стоял так близко, что аромат его парфюма, казалось, въедался в кожу, распространяя свой причудливый мягкий привкус повсюду. Но момент единения длился доли секунды, оборвавшись в отзвуках шелеста механизма, что вернул трикстера из томительного забвения в неприглядную реальность. Нахмурившись новым ощущениям, появившимся в теле, он невинно поднял глаза на гения, осознавая полнейшую блокаду речи. Единственное, что было ему по силам, это слегка приоткрыть рот, чтобы дышать, но и это давалось ему с трудом, так как механизм сидел слишком плотно, фиксируя челюсть в одном положении.

Мотнув головой в сторону, избавляясь от плена рук гения, трикстер не сводил с него испытующих глаз, ожидая услышать последнее слово. Старк не заставил себя ждать, переходя от жесткой, отнюдь не хвалебной речи к наступлению, призванному оставить и без того лишенного всех благ Бога в дураках.

— Ты знаешь, что для меня важнее, — пониженным голосом произнес Старк, проверяя посадку короткими прикосновениями, маяча перед трикстером, — поэтому убил Коулсона и проник в башню. Ты рассчитал все верно.

Распрямившись, Тони окинул потухшим взглядом дело рук своих и, мрачно поджав губы, плавным шагом зашел за спину трикстера, опустив ладони на его плечи, слегка сжимая в пальцах металл доспехов.

— Кроме одного, — прошелестел Старк над ухом заневоленного, склонив голову так низко, что его бархатный голос в сочетании с горячим дыханием звучал почти интимно, — никогда не трогай моё.

Не шелохнувшись, слегка понурив голову, трикстер проводил гения за спину одним лишь взглядом, слегка ссутулившись, когда тот надавил ему на плечи. Отвернув голову в сторону, ощутив его щекочущее дыхание на своей шее, трикстер упивался контрастом сложившейся драмы, ведь не было ничего более захватывающего, чем суметь зацепить за живое человека, пусть и нашедшего способ для отмщения. Если бы он только мог, то Тони бы непременно услышал его пакостливый, глумливый смех, оповещающий о том, что в малом, но шалость Бога удалась.

В дверь мастерской осторожно постучали. Должно быть по меркам нетерпеливых Мстителей прошло достаточно много времени, чтобы начать волноваться, а потому сразу за робким звуком раздался голос Тора.

— Старк? Нужна наша помощь?

В одно мгновение ладонь гения переместилась с плеча трикстера в его волосы. Ухватив смоляную прядь, мужчина с бесцеремонной силой потянул за нее, принуждая Локи запрокинуть голову, весьма вероятно причиняя боль своим действием, но, казалось, совершенно не заботясь об этом и даже получая удовольствие. Покорно исполнив безмолвное приказание, направляемый властной рукой Старка, Лафейсон сощурил один глаз от рези, пронзившей кожу тонкими нитями. Инстинктивно протянув руки к своему мучителю, трикстер резко застыл, осознавая невозможность дотянуться. Сжав руки в кулаки, оттеняя причиненную боль впивающимися в кожу ладоней ногтями, выгнувшись в спине, он с любопытством разглядывал разошедшегося в своей скромной мести человека, а глаза его остекленели, отражая глухую отрешенность ко всему, что ему приходилось слушать и ощущать.

— Помни: на тебе моя скромная, примитивная технология, — отчётливо произнес Старк на ухо пленнику. — Это все, что ты получил от своей войны. Наслаждайся.

Освободив голову Локи от захвата, Тони выпрямился и обратил взгляд в сторону двери, абсолютно ровным голосом обратившись к своему ИИ.

— Джарвис, запусти остальных. Будем прощаться с нашим дорогим гостем.

Как только мужчина поддался на зов обивающих порог комнаты людей, явно обеспокоенных происходящим, трикстер с сочувствием взглянул на него, массируя потревоженную кожу головы. Спектакль удался, но не внушил Богу ни страха, ни сожаления. Локи ещё больше уверился в том, что не прогадал, хоть и убийство агента Коулсона в его планы не входило. Это была случайность, в которую никто, конечно, теперь уже не поверит.

Щелчок кодового замка разнёсся в тишине мастерской звуком довольно резким и неестественно гулким. Стоило двери открыться, трикстер плавно поднял голову, устремив взгляд на вход, ожидая появления остальных участников шоу. Первым в лабораторию вошел Тор. Громовержец не мог скрыть своего напряжения ни в шаге, ни во взгляде, тревожно скользнувшим от гения к брату. Всматриваясь в лицо Локи, он подошел ближе, встав чётко напротив и слегка склонился, оценивая результат трудов Старка.

— Выглядит надёжно, — вдумчиво произнёс Тор, прищурив глаза.

— Сидит довольно крепко, так что, если надумаешь снять — учти, что это следует делать довольно нежно, — невозмутимым тоном произнёс Тони, продолжая стоять за спиной пленника.

— То есть ему может быть больно? — вскинув голову, уточнил громовержец.

— Теоретически да, — кивнул гений и скептически скривил губы, скосив взгляд на массивные ладони Бога, — просто будь поосторожнее, механизм плотный, но податливый, не сдавливай сильно.

Мстители, вмиг собравшиеся вокруг Бога, одолеваемые скупым интересом, рассматривали Локи с ног до головы, в особенности лицо, будто бы в действительности находили в этом унизительном для него положении повод для своей личной гордости, насыщавшей послевкусие победы чем-то большим, избавляя от груза вины за посеянную панику и парочку смертей, что сопровождали Локи в битве. Впрочем, любой самообман лечится. Со временем. Пока возникший в их поле зрения объект не мог удовлетворить растерзанные души своими муками, но они отчаянно цеплялись даже за эту ничтожную возможность утолить свою жажду отмщения.

Низменные инстинкты, манерно сдерживаемые более гуманными членами команды, так и не проявились, полыхая огнями гнева в глазах некоторых Мстителей. Бартон, который принял непосредственное участие в реализации плана трикстера, основательно впился в фигуру Бога взглядом. И даже его наигранное веселье не могло скрыть отравляющие его разум злобой реплики, так и стремившиеся сорваться с его губ.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты будешь о нем беспокоиться, — насмешливо хмыкнул Бартон, подойдя ближе и выглянув из-за широкой спины Тора, бросив уничижающий взгляд на Лафейсона. — Таким он мне нравится больше. Лицо будто бы стало приятнее.

Локи сидел смирно, надменно и безучастно взирая на собравшихся вокруг него мстительных стервятников исподлобья. Единственным его желанием, усиливающимся с каждой минутой пребывания среди людей, было поскорее убраться отсюда, чего, как ни странно, желали все, но отчего-то будто бы тянули.

— В том, чтобы глумиться над тем, кто не может дать сдачи, нет особой чести, Бартон, — вкрадчиво произнёс Старк, покачав головой.

— А мне казалось, ты не собирался его нянчить, — мгновенно парировал лучник, не упустив возможности уколоть мужчину его же словами.

— Однако пустышку всё-таки предоставил, — с примиряющей улыбкой произнесла Наташа, опустив руку на плечо друга. — Транспорт ждёт, нам пора ехать.

Обойдя Локи кругом, Тони интуитивно повернул голову в его сторону, встретившись с трикстером взглядом, на мгновение приковавшим к себе всё его внимание. Искренняя заинтересованность сверкнула в глазах мужчины, но, подавляемая ответственностью момента, она быстро погасла, точно робкая звезда, взошедшая на тёмном, ночном небосводе.

Нахмурившись и поджав губы, Старк выудил из нагрудного кармана солнечные очки и, изображая полную готовность, надел их, плотно закрепив на переносице, заняв место чуть в стороне от Мстителей.

— Фьюри нашел подходящее место, чтобы мы могли отправиться в Асгард? — живо поинтересовался Тор, повернувшись в сторону друзей.

— Да, ЩИТ позаботится о том, чтобы ваш уход не привлек лишнего внимания, но удерживать периметр сложно, так что нам стоит поторопиться, — кивнула Вдова и перевела серьёзный взгляд на Старка. — Ты поедешь на своей?

Весьма вероятно, не будь Тора рядом, Локи ждала бы совершенно другая развязка. Но брат стоял стеной, ограждая младшего принца от нападок ядовитых змей, извивающихся от собственной неспособности излить ядом в лицо врага все то, что они о нем могли думать. К удивлению, прием прошел весьма успешно. Единственное, что не оставляло Бога — это взгляд Старка: пронизывающий, словно Тони жаждал задать роковой вопрос, но страшился услышать ответ. Со стороны казалось, будто бы мужчина испытывал определенное разочарование от содеянного и не мог с этим примириться, однако, чего именно он хотел, столь небезразлично взирая на Бога, склонившего голову к груди, но не лишенного оставшихся у него органов чувств, опаляемого нисходящей обидой, глубоко затаенной в разуме гения, — Локи не знал.

Вновь поймав себя на том, что он смотрит на Лафейсона, Старк манерно встрепенулся и, словно защищаясь от навязчивых мыслей, скрестил руки на груди, повернув голову в сторону Вдовы.

— Предпочитаю личный транспорт, в общественном меня слегка укачивает, — кивнул гений.

— Выделишь местечко для Брюса? Он с Капитаном ждёт внизу, — мягко поинтересовалась Романофф.

— Конечно, — пожав плечом, с легкостью согласился Старк. — Выдвигаемся?

— Тянуть явно не стоит, — с прищуром произнёс Бартон, продолжая буравить Лафейсона взглядом.

— Тогда пакуем принцессу и вперед, — энергично произнёс гений и, взглянув на Тора, уверенно направился в сторону выхода.

Локи называли как угодно, какие только прозвища и имена ему не придумывали не только давно забытые последователи различных миров, но и такие же Боги, росшие бок о бок с ним, но лишь только Старк смог превзойти фантазию всех вместе взятых, когда-либо встреченных на пути умов. Локи было не по себе от осознания того, что, как бы этот человек ни обратился к нему, из его уст любое имя в его адрес звучало особенно, без той злостной подоплеки, казалось бы, бьющей точно в цель самой глубинной сути трикстера, вмещающей в себя не одно проявление сознания, личности, жизни.

Испытывая смешанные чувства тревоги и печали, громовержец тяжело вздохнул, глядя на брата, будто решая, стоит ли помочь Локи подняться или тот вполне мог справиться сам, расценив его попытку облегчить своё положение как очередную издёвку. В его спутанные мысли вторгся тихий голос Наташи, раздавшийся у самого выхода из мастерской, куда она так же увела Клинта.

— Мы поедем сзади, на всякий случай, — мягко произнесла Вдова. — Не задерживайтесь, ладно?

Молча кивнув, Тор дождался, когда все посторонние покинут помещение лаборатории, всё это время глядя в глаза Лафейсона с тоской и болью, усмирившие даже его недавний гнев. Опустив руку на плечо Локи, Бог крепко сжал доспех, как бывало прежде, во времена, когда они бились на одной стороне, и, ощущая новый прилив горести, поджал губы в печальной улыбке.

— Пора домой, брат.

Горький смешок, сдерживаемый жесткой маской, удушающим спазмом пал в горле Локи, проводившим гения из мастерской тяжелым, наполненным разрозненными чувствами, взглядом. Лишь только брат, по-прежнему служивший мостом между мирами, нерушимым скалистым берегом возвышавшийся над Локи, не оставил его, с немым укором глядя точно в глаза. Чувство вины, перекрывающее все прочие эмоции, пробивающиеся робким, но крепким ростком в подсознании, отвлекало трикстера внутренним конфликтом, порождающим неконтролируемые вспышки жара и холода, одолевающие его плоть. Ясным взором встретив призыв брата, тяжелой рукой опустившийся ему на плечо, трикстер отвел напряженный взгляд в сторону, поднимаясь с места и одновременно избавляя себя скованными вместе руками от неловкой попытки Тора продемонстрировать свою печаль, вероломно вторгавшейся в мысли Локи всей своей неподъемной тревогой за его судьбу.

Именно громовержец был виной всему, что произошло. Своей непроглядно наивной, губительной справедливостью и однонаправленной честностью, своим неосознанным стремлением быть лучше прочих, значимей и способнее, он вынудил брата пойти на крайние меры. Он не смог понять этого тогда, и, вероятно, не сможет уже никогда. Не было смысла пытаться втолковывать истину в его светлую голову, как и ждать хотя бы капли понимания. Впрочем, оправдать его в своих глазах трикстер также не мог.

Вся его жизнь была зациклена на молчаливом противостоянии с преемником трона. Все мысли были лишь о том, как стать равным ему, как убедить окружающих, что, пусть он и не истинный асгардец, он тоже способен быть Богом не только в глазах приютившей его семьи, но и в глазах простого люда. Отчаянные попытки не увенчивались успехом, раз за разом все глубже окуная Локи в омут потери и навязчивого принятия. Вероятно, в прежнее время именно Фригга вложила в него стремление к свету, научила бороться, но путь, что узрел перед собой приемный сын царя Асгарда, лишен тепла. Не мог знать Тор о муках брата своего, и проницательность, что часто служит людям в помощи друг другу, отнюдь не его конек. Он чист и светел, но ослеп, ведь яркость так же ослепляет, как и тьма, в которой призван был существовать с младенчества отвергнутый ребенок — сын ледяного великана, трофей давно забытой войны.


	4. See you again

Оставив брата позади, Локи уверенной поступью направился к выходу. Оцепенев, Тор замер, словно статуя, наблюдая за горделиво вышагивающим трикстером, фигура которого постепенно уменьшалась, растворяясь в свете, заливающем полутёмную мастерскую из коридора. Он был уверен, что состояние Локи не позволит ему самостоятельно подняться, но то, с какой подчеркнутой легкостью тот двинулся в направлении двери, казалось, открыло для громовержца доселе непознанную сторону брата. Едва Лафейсон скрылся за дверью, так ни разу и не обернувшись, Тор поспешил за ним и стремительно настиг его, след в след продолжив путь рядом до лифта.

Не проронив ни слова по пути в гараж, Тор лишь изредка бросал на Локи вопрошающие взгляды, но так и не встретил ни единого проявления внимания к своей персоне, неизменно сталкиваясь с холодным безразличием на грани отрешения. Стоило дверям кабины разъехаться в стороны, Локи тут же взяли под свою опеку двое агентов Щ.И.Т.а, проводив и разместив в кузове тонированного фургона. Громовержец не хотел оставлять брата одного и, несмотря на очевидное неудобство, взгромоздился на узкую скамью напротив, вынужденный удерживать вес своего тела некоторой частью на руках, крепко сжимая пальцы на краях лавки. Всю дорогу Тор молчал, то хмурясь, ища под ногами хоть что-то, что могло задержать его взгляд дольше, чем на пару секунд, то снова и снова бросая вдумчивые взгляды на спутника. Локи же оставался безучастным, словно с ним рядом и вовсе не было никого, кто мог бы заинтересовать плененного трикстера. Кроме того, изъяви падший Бог желание заговорить с братом, все общение свелось бы к подобию игры «Крокодил», а Тор, как известно, не отличался сообразительностью, так что это развлечение представлялось бесперспективной тратой сил и времени. Весьма маловероятным казалось и то, что он снизошел бы до того, чтобы снять треклятую маску с лица своего родственника, даже если бы всерьез был заинтересован в диалоге: у него уже была возможность, но отчего-то Тор так и не решился взглянуть в лицо поверженного брата, а это отбивало всякое желание в Локи реагировать на его молчаливые призывы к разговору и даже обмениваться с ним говорящими взглядами.

Теперь уже совершенно ни к чему было делать вид, будто меж ними всё, как и прежде. Эта ложь была раскрыта.

Место для прощальной церемонии с представителями Асгарда Щ.И.Т. определил сразу за центральным парком, в той части, где ещё не закончилась реконструкция ландшафта. В будущем здесь должны были разместиться уютные беседки для уединения по вечерам и поиска тени в дневное время. Изобретательности и сообразительности Фьюри стоило отдать должное. Здесь практически не было людей, а те, что гуляли неподалеку, были уведомлены о начале шумных работ, в связи с чем им предложили переместиться вглубь парка, с чем они охотно согласились, явно не желая портить себе отдых. Рабочие получили внеплановый выходной под предлогом проведения геодезических работ, так что теперь в строгой униформе службы по благоустройству города расхаживали агенты, обеспечивая секретность образованному периметру.

Первыми к месту проводов прибыли Старк и Беннер. Припарковав машину в стороне от перекрытого до окончания проведения ремонтных работ дальнего входа в парк, мужчины устремились к широкой, сияющей белизной каменной арке, в считанные мгновения преодолев небольшое расстояние, и скрылись за сенью раскидистых деревьев, заметно сбавив шаг, когда стало ясно, что им удалось избежать лишнего внимания. Следом за ними приехал Стив. Спрятать мотоцикл было не так уж и трудно, тем более, что в ближайшее время всё внимание в этом квартале обещало быть приковано к автомобилю Acura насыщенно пурпурного цвета: вокруг машины уже собралась довольно приличная толпа детей, восторженно оглядывающих сверкающий в солнечных лучах борт спорткара, в компании не менее заинтересованных родителей.

Мужчине не составило труда догнать неспешно прогуливающуюся по парковым дорожкам парочку, движущуюся в сторону обозначенной площадки. В гражданской одежде, без привычного сочетания цветов национального флага, Роджерс даже вполне походил на человека «этого времени», хотя прическа немного выдавала в нем приверженца старой доброй классики, над чем не упустил возможности добродушно подшутить Старк, равно как и над старенькой, слегка потёртой на манжетах, коричневой кожаной курткой капитана.

Продолжая прогулку, мужчины на ходу вскользь делились планами на то, как собираются устроить свою жизнь после событий Нью-Йорка. Никто из них не верил в то, что жизнь сможет вернуться в прежнее русло, но каждый надеялся, что у них получится вернуть хотя бы часть той стабильности, что была у них прежде. Разве что Капитан Америка с грустью в сердце думал о канувших в лету сороковых, которые он утратил безвозвратно. Однако прежде всего им предстояло дождаться мгновения общего сбора, чтобы, наконец, поставить точку в этой истории, и только затем перевернуть страницу, попытаться начать жить с чистого листа.

Тем временем фургон с Богами двигался довольно медленно, стараясь по возможности не задерживаться на светофорах, следуя самым безлюдным и безопасным для перевозки преступников маршрутом по приходящему в себя после потрясения от межпланетной войны городу. После очередного поворота, когда кабину тряхнуло, а на лице Локи проявилось явное недовольство неаккуратностью водителя, Тор подался ближе к брату, серьезно заглянув тому в глаза, решительно привлекая его внимание.

— Послушай меня, Локи, — словно продолжая борьбу с самим собой, Тор потирал ладони друг о друга, беря внушительные паузы в речи, будто бы это он был повинен в случившемся, — не гневись, будь честен с самим собой, — пытливо заглянул в глаза, — ты несешь справедливую кару за то, в чем виновен, — в ожидании любого отклика громовержец робко воззвал к совести брата.

Локи с насмешкой взглянул на Тора, устало отвернув голову в сторону, не ожидая услышать ничего нового для себя из уст своего неумелого адвоката.

— Ты внушил опаску всем, кто столкнулся с тобой в этой битве, но я знаю, что ты не таков, — Тор протянул руку к его лицу, мягко заглянув в глаза, желая видеть взгляд своего брата.

Лафейсон отпрянул от его руки, словно от огня, зло взглянув на спутника, не признавая подобных мер в отношении себя.

— Это временная необходимость, Локи, я сам попросил Старка сделать эту вещь, ради твоей же безопасности. Ты сам повинен в этом, — плотно поджав губы, резюмировал громовержец. — Я искренне верю, что для тебя ещё не поздно занять место рядом со мной в нашем строю доблестных воинов. Покайся, и я уверен: отец простит тебя. Подумай об этом, о прощении.

Стоило трикстеру услышать, кто именно обрек его на это унижение, трикстер получил ещё один повод ненавидеть своего сводного брата, не осознающего, как и прежде, силу гнева Бога Локи. Однако единственное, что мог позволить себе в эту минуту Лафейсон — это вонзать острые, как иглы, взгляды в насыщенную жизнью плоть своего брата, не унимавшегося ни на секунду с тех пор, как решился открыть свой рот.

Ощутив на себе полыхающий гневом взгляд, стремящийся изничтожить любого, кто хоть раз упомянет об этом инциденте, Тор, словно осознавший свое отчаянное положение, снова попытался исправить произведенный речью эффект.

— Обещаю, я сниму его, как только мы окажемся дома, пожалуйста, не надо этих взглядов, — безнадежно произнёс громовержец.

Фургон затормозил, а затем и вовсе замер чуть раньше, чем Тор успел договорить, а потому, даже если он и хотел что-то добавить к своим словам, то решил с этим повременить. Напряжённо прислушиваясь к происходящему на улице, Бог пытался уловить слабо доносящиеся до них с братом звуки в попытке определить причину остановки. Инстинктивно сжав в руке Мьёльнир, Тор сдвинулся в сторону Лафейсона, когда в пропитанной ожиданием тишине раздался глухой звук открывающегося засова, но уже в следующую минуту в небольшой щели между створок появилась голова Клинта, стоящего против яркого вечернего солнца.

— Приехали, — важным тоном произнёс Бартон, распахивая дверцы фургона. — Мы, кажется, добрались до места последними, надо бы немного ускориться.

Первым наружу вылез Тор, но прежде чем он успел повернуться и предложить Локи помощь, — подать хотя бы руку, — трикстер с ловкостью последовал за братом, с проворной грациозностью спрыгнув на тротуар. Награждённый за своенравие выразительным фырканьем со стороны лучника, Лафейсон с независимым видом последовал за громовержцем в сторону арочного входа в парк, не обращая особого внимания ни на что вокруг. День уже клонился к закату и солнечный диск плавился, заливая жидким золотом линию горизонта. В воздухе пахло свежескошенной травой и распустившимися к сумеркам цветами. С окраины дальнего перекрестка доносились ароматы уличной еды. В этом укромном уголке Нью-Йорка будто бы и не было войны, здесь жизнь шла своим обычным чередом, и от осознания этого в сердце тоска теснилась с радостью, отягчая вдох щемящим чувством потери, осознать которую предстояло абсолютно всем участникам вторжения Локи, но в первую очередь ему самому.

Они прошли по тенистым аллеям до дальней открытой площадки, скрытой за густыми порослями деревьев, до последнего мгновения сопровождаемые Вдовой и Соколиным глазом, державшимися чуть позади Богов. У полукруглой бетонно-каменной платформы их уже дожидались остальные Мстители, скупо поприветствовавшие вновь прибывших короткими кивками. Локи остался стоять чуть в стороне, взятый под охрану Роджерсом, наблюдая за тем, как агенты Щ.И.Т.а передают ученым в лице Беннера и Старка Тессеракт — единственный доступный им с братом путь домой. Время тянулось невыносимо медленно, напитанное предвкушением неизбежного. Переступив с ноги на ногу, трикстер слегка нетерпеливо вскинул голову и бросил взгляд в сторону брата, точно так же замершего в ожидании.

Наконец доктор бережно опустил куб в устройство перемещения, предоставив Старку возможность выставить последние настройки. Локи искоса наблюдал за происходящим, краем глаза заметив, как, вероятно, испытывая неимоверную жажду попрощаться с ним, Вдова что-то нашептывала Соколиному глазу. Сам мужчина не сводил сокрытых за очками глаз с трикстера, открыто насмехаясь над ним и надеясь, вероятно, больше никогда не видеть этого Бога в предоставленном Мстителям для защиты мире. Впрочем, эта неприкрытая злость даже веселила Лафейсона, теша его израненное самолюбие.

Подняв глаза, Локи последний раз окинул всех присутствующих болезненным взглядом, дольше всех задержавшись на Старке, великодушно предоставившем ему этот особенный сувенир, — высокотехнологичный намордник, — сделанный руками гения с подачи заботливого брата. Не заметив за молчаливым противостоянием взглядов с Тони приглашающий жест Беннера, говорящий об окончании подготовки к перемещению с их стороны, Локи едва не упал от неожиданного тычка в спину, последовавшего от нетерпеливого и всегда грубого в своих движениях Тора. Чудом, только благодаря отличной координации и врождённой проворности избежав очередного позора и устояв на ногах, особенно к удивлению Бартона, который, кажется, отпустил очередной комментарий на ухо Вдове, Локи прошел в центр небольшого пьедестала, развернутого на каменной мостовой, созданного для упрощения грядущего перемещения. Тор протянул рукоять прибора с заключенным внутри Тессерактом, приглашая брата отправиться в путь немедля. Не имея иного выбора, Локи принял предложение, и под взглядами агентов и Мстителей двое Богов растворились в голубом сиянии, уносящего асгардцев в родной им мир.

— Впечатляет, — вскинув голову к небу, задумчиво произнёс Брюс, поправляя очки на переносице.

— Они всё-таки Боги, было бы странно, если бы напоследок обошлось без спецэффектов, — ухмыльнулся Старк, опустив руку на плечо друга.

Некоторое время Мстители стояли в полной тишине, наслаждаясь иллюзией мира, умиротворения и покоя. Каждый из них в той или иной мере чувствовал усталость, которая теперь, с уходом асгардцев, ощущалась всё сильнее, как и легкая горечь, что неизменно сопровождает всякий конец славной истории, какой бы напряжённой и порой пугающей она ни была. Теперь, когда всё хорошо закончилось, думать о том, какими ужасами грозила эта война, не хотелось ни одному её участнику.

— Теперь мы свободны, — осторожно произнёс Стив, позволив себе слабую улыбку. — Расходимся?

Обведя обретённых в бою друзей теплым взглядом, мужчина смущённо пожал плечами, пряча руки в карманах своей куртки. Наташа и Клинт ответили ему такими же неуверенными улыбками: агенты Щ.И.Т.а в ближайшее время должны были вернуться на службу в отличие от других членов супергеройской команды. Они как никто лучше понимали, что за одной битвой всегда последует следующая, даже если её фронт будет скрыт от глаз — на кону всегда будут жизни миллионов, как и в этот раз.

— Давайте без лишней драматургии, — обратился к собравшимся Старк, продолжая обнимать Брюса за плечи. — Мы ведь ещё собирались шаурмы поесть, так что у нас найдется повод для встречи. Не будем прощаться на долгие долго. Кто знает, возможно, уже завтра Земле вновь понадобятся её герои.

— Хотелось бы всё же немного отдохнуть, — с усмешкой произнёс Бартон.

— Тогда ждём возвращения Златовласки и отправляемся набивать живот этой странной, пока ещё неизведанной шаурмой. Это будет наш очередной подвиг на повестке дня, — с уверенностью кивнул Тони.

Обменявшись крепкими рукопожатиями, герои один за одним устремились к выходу из парка, вскоре покинув заветное место вслед за асгардцами. Исчезая за линией горизонта, каждый из них был почти наверняка уверен в том, что совсем скоро им предстояло увидеться снова и дело будет далеко не в шаурме. Отныне они были героями для этого мира, и их целью была защита планеты от любых угроз.

***

Перемещение прошло на удивление быстро и безболезненно, чего было нельзя сказать о прибытии. Буквально впечатавшись в землю, но все же устояв на ногах, Локи невольно вцепился в брата, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Однако, едва опомнившись, он мгновенно попытался оттолкнуть громовержца от себя, но был с силой схвачен за запястье, ощущая боль от врезающихся в кожу кандалов. Обратив на Тора негодующий взгляд, Лафейсон невнятно рыкнул, стараясь избавиться от захвата, но все его усилия были тщетны. Беспомощно трепыхаясь в железной хватке, трикстер вскоре вынужденно замер, гневно глядя на Тора в ожидании его дальнейших действий.

— Я обещал тебе, так что позволь мне снять это с тебя и не двигайся, — мягко произнёс Бог грома, проникновенно заглядывая в глаза брата.

Осторожно положив камеру с кубом на землю, Тор протянул руки к лицу трикстера. Локи замер, напряженно выжидая, а глаза его излучали неимоверное недоверие к действиям Тора, цепко наблюдая за каждым его движением. Как оказалось, не зря. Тор, не особо церемонясь, едва коснувшись механизма отпора, резко дернул его на себя, от чего тот надрывно затрещал и, казалось, сжал челюсть пленника ещё сильнее. Испытав острую боль от необдуманных действий брата, Локи отчаянно взвыл, упираясь руками в его широкую крепкую грудь, с трудом сдерживая слезы от обиды, обжегшей глаза, и злости, огненным вихрем поднявшейся в груди.

Вопреки протестам Лафейсона, громовержец был непреклонен в своем стремлении ни то избавить брата от мучений, ни то насладиться сполна его страданием, а потому продолжал изощренную пытку, не сознавая, на что обрекает Локи своими деяниями. Вторая попытка была более успешной: снова нащупав кончиками пальцев заветный упор, всё также смутно понимая, что именно нужно делать, Тор плавно надавил на него, заставляя Локи терпеть ноющую боль в суставе челюсти, буквально разрывающую его голову резкими спазмами. Подпитываемый лишь яростью и желанием избавиться от слишком сложной для брата игрушки, Лафейсон держался из последних сил, усмиряя в себе намерение оттолкнуть Тора. Закрыв глаза, Локи с мрачной покорностью ожидал конца избавительной экзекуции, в мыслях проклиная сводного брата.

Покачав из стороны в сторону, ища заветный паз, Тор, наконец, успешно снял намордник и широко улыбнулся, победно крутя его в руках перед лицом освобожденного.

— Я же говорил! — гордо произнес Тор, глядя на брата.

— Ненавижу тебя, — еле слышно прошипел Локи, щурясь и прислоняя ладони к лицу в попытке усмирить поразившую челюсть, дробящую кости, боль и сдержать змейки крови, струящиеся с губ к подбородку.

Известие о возвращении принцев Асгарда быстро разлетелось в застенках Валаскьяльва. Ещё не успела пространственная воронка сомкнуть свои чертоги, а Всеотец уже ожидал у себя старшего сына с докладом. Локи решено было поместить в его покои, пока судьба трикстера не будет определена справедливым судом Асгарда в лице Одина. Тор сопроводил брата до главного входа, где его уже ожидал отряд эйнхерии. Сдав нарушителя спокойствия в руки стражи, Громовержец поспешил на аудиенцию, в то время как Локи под строгим конвоем эскортировали по тихим коридорам дворца в место временного пребывания — его личные покои — ожидать своего часа. Как только наручники были сняты, а дверь в комнату заперта, Локи наконец-то смог выдохнуть: вожделенное одиночество снова приветствовало его тишиной и мнимым покоем, принимая в свои ласковые объятия истерзанную душу Бога.

Первым делом трикстер занялся восстановлением своих сил и искалеченного тела. К тому же попросту невозможно было трезво оценить свое положение, не восполнив утраченную на поле боя гордость. Приведя себя в пристойный вид и переодевшись в привычные и приятные глазу одежды, Бог наконец-то мог поразмыслить над тем, что ожидало его впереди. Прекрасно осознавая последствия своих деяний, он с улыбкой представлял реакцию матери, в который раз обеспокоенной поступком своего сына. Он словно наяву видел её, вьющуюся поблизости от Всеотца в попытках убедить его быть помягче с озорным отпрыском, будто мог почувствовать тепло её взгляда, представить нежную улыбку, врачующую любые раны на сердце и в душе потерянного Бога. Скорбь её будет всеобъемлющей, но не уменьшит любви, и, быть может, ей и впрямь удастся добиться для него снисхождения, кто знает. Впрочем, отнюдь не это больше всего сейчас привлекало запертого наедине с самим собой трикстера, брошенного на амбразуру собственной памяти.

Прокручивая вновь и вновь, словно фильм, эпизоды недавнего боя, той роковой встречи, послужившей причиной провала, Локи не мог понять, от чего скипетр не сработал в одном-единственном случае, опровергая законы логики и магии, которая не знала прежде сбоев. Кем был этот Тони Старк — человек, перекрывший своими тайнами целую армию инопланетных захватчиков? Почему именно он встал на пути убежденного в своих стремлениях Бога? С виду этот земной гений ничем не отличался от остальных, и только глубина его глаз, вобравшая в себя таинство живущего в нем знания, подсказывала, что мужчина был не так прост, как казалось. Жаль, что Локи понял это так поздно. Больше прочего ему хотелось узнать, что скрывается под этой железной маской, кроме наглости и неуместного чувства юмора, способного вмиг разрушить трепетно выстроенное душевное равновесие трикстера.

Все больше углубляясь в воспоминания, Лафейсон прохаживался по комнате, в конце концов остановившись у окна и вперившись взглядом в горизонт, улавливая вяло текущую жизнь за пределами дворца. Челюсть все ещё поднывала, призывая воспользоваться исцелением, но трикстер тянул, будто бы находя в этом нечто занимательное. Старк был прав: его прощальный подарок вышел весьма удачным, посеяв зерно любопытства перед неизученной тайной в глубины подсознания Локи, извечно терзающего себя домыслами и жаждой раскрыть секреты маленького мира, запрятанного в самом сердце Иггдрасиля, а теперь ещё и одного смертного, бросившего ему вызов.

Вопреки пережитым унижениям, Локи весьма недурно справлялся с обычно затмевающим здравый смысл гневом, заполняющим самые дальние уголки его разума. Этот факт не поддавался осмыслению Бога, блуждающего на грани вдохновляющего интереса и признания. Чувство незаконченности не отпускало Локи, позволяя буквально нутром ощущать, что это ещё не конец. Меж тем, дело было не в страхе перед наказанием, что нависло над ним благодаря брату, и даже не в том, что ему сулил проигрыш в битве с людьми от того, кто послал его на это сражение. Нечто очевидное, почти осязаемое нависло над Богом, но ему по-прежнему не удавалось узреть это, прочувствовать и осознать всецело. Словно слепец, ожидающий прозрения, он томился в благостном ожидании, ощущая приятное томление перед решающим мгновением. Этот факт не давал Локи покоя, привыкшему добираться до самой сути всего, что хоть как-то цепляло его интерес.

Ощутив странное колыхание где-то под потолком, пронесшееся прохладным сквозняком по комнате, за которым мгновенно последовал глухой удар и тихий стон, Локи мягко обернулся на звук, сделав пару шагов в сторону его источника.

— Уже соскучился, Старк?


	5. Scepter

— Ну что, счастлив? Гонялись за ним с самого распада Щ.И.Т.а. Не то чтобы мне не нравились авантюры…  
— Но это стоило того, Тони.

*** 

Нью-Йорк тонул в свете неона, заливающего улицы яркими бликами, мерцающими на разный лад повсеместно, соревнуясь в насыщенности кислотных оттенков, призванных привлечь внимание. Воцарившаяся над городом ночь была не властна и, лишённая своих законных прав, с грустным блеском отвергнутых, далеких звезд безрадостно взирала на дитя, отринувшее сон. Этот мегаполис не знал отдыха: погружённый в буйство жизни, каменный исполин попирал законы природы, вонзаясь в небеса острыми шпилями высоток, надсмехающихся над устоями времени.

Ощущая себя полноправным участником этого бала безумия, Старк поглубже протолкнул руки в карманы брюк и покачнулся с пятки на мысок, нетерпеливо вдохнув.

— Так ты в деле? — без особой надежды поинтересовался гений, хмуря брови в предвкушении услышать заранее известный ему ответ.

— Тони, — мягко обратился к мужчине Беннер, на мгновение запнувшись в явной попытке подобрать слова, как пароль к этой сложной во всех отношениях беседе, — я не говорю, что идея плохая, просто мне кажется, ты хочешь сыграть с огнем, а эта затея не безопасна.

— Я предлагаю провести обычное исследование, — терпеливо повторил Старк и плавно повернулся в сторону собрата по науке. — Мы упустили этот шанс несколько лет назад, но теперь, когда палочка снова у нас — наш долг завершить начатое.

Повернувшись в сторону Беннера, Тони пристально вгляделся в лицо учёного, но, не найдя в его глазах ни тени признака, что ему удалось до него достучаться, мрачно поджал губы и уверенным шагом направился в сторону отделённого стеклянными стенами сектора специальной лаборатории, разочарованный потерей времени и состоявшимся разговором, если его вообще можно было считать таковым.

— Я понимаю, что для тебя сама мысль о том, чтобы отказаться от возможности поработать с новой технологией кажется безумной, но посуди сам, — страдальчески произнёс Брюс, провожая гения взглядом и устремляясь за ним следом. — Постарайся взглянуть на это с другой стороны.

— Например? — равнодушно откликнулся Тони, поддерживая разговор исключительно из вежливости, что явственно ощущалось в его изменившемся, ставшем более бесстрастным и прохладном тоне.

— Теперь, когда Локи мёртв, а его скипетр после стольких поисков найден, мы все можем поставить точку в событиях Нью-Йорка, — вкрадчиво произнёс Брюс, нагнав гения, опустив руку ему на плечи. — Ты сам говорил мне, что тебя по ночам мучают кошмары, так к чему нырять в эту прорубь снова, если теперь наконец появилась возможность оставить всё это позади? Подумай.

Замерев, Старк устало выдохнул и медленно повернул голову в сторону Брюса, пристально наблюдающего за другом с искренней надеждой на его благоразумие. Задумчиво прикусив щеку, гений скользнул взглядом по лаборатории, задержавшись на далеком, насыщенно-голубом сиянии скипетра, заключенного в матричную сетку анализа, проводимого Джарвисом с момента их возвращения в башню, а затем снова посмотрел на Беннера, заглянув в его усталые глаза.

— Для меня существует только один способ покончить с событиями Нью-Йорка и пришествием Локи, — уверенно произнёс Старк, виновато поджав губы и сняв руку друга со своего плеча. — Я не смогу спать спокойнее, если не использую этот шанс выяснить всё, что смогу, изучив Жезл Судьбы.

— Возможно, тебе только кажется, что это правильное решение, но посуди сам, — в отчаянной попытке Брюс порывисто шагнул следом за вновь устремившимся в сторону лаборатории Старком. — Тор заберет скипетр в Асгард, обеспечит его сохранность. Мы все вздохнем свободно.

— Ты видел, что Штрукер оборудовал у себя на базе? — хмыкнул гений, резко повернувшись лицом к Беннеру. — Он готовился к чему-то масштабному, разрабатывал нечто по-настоящему мощное, а центром всего была вот эта палочка, — указал рукой на скипетр. — Я понимаю твое нежелание соприкасаться с этой историей снова, Брюс, и уважаю твою стойкость, но меня мучает мысль о том, что за всем этим скрывается нечто большее, чем мы можем себе представить. Я хочу докопаться до сути раньше, чем мне придётся пожалеть о том, что не пошел до конца, — запнулся и отшатнулся от мужчины, втянув голову в плечи. — Я проведу исследование и верну жезл Златовласке. С его благословления у меня есть три дня — этого более, чем достаточно. С тобой бы управились быстрее, но заставлять не стану. Я и сам в состоянии с этим справиться.

Понимая, что переубедить друга уже не удастся, Беннер понуро ссутулился, виновато опустив голову и стянув очки. Он принялся рассеянно протирать их уголком лиловой рубашки в попытке совладать с одолевающим его смущением перед лицом противоречивых чувств, но, так и не придя к согласию с собой, тяжело вздохнул и поднял на Старка затравленный взгляд.

— Я подумаю, хорошо? Дай мне время до завтра. Возможно, ты прав, просто я слишком устал, чтобы понять это, — примирительно произнёс учёный.

— Проведу базовые анализы, на большее сегодня всё равно времени не хватит, — заверил его гений, будто бы приободрённый компромиссным предложением собрата по науке. — Ты всегда можешь присоединиться ко мне, Брюс. Я буду рад, если надумаешь.

Обоих мужчин вполне можно было назвать довольными итогом затянувшейся беседы, которая началась ещё в джете, когда они только возвращались из Заковии обратно, на базу Мстителей, воодушевлённые успехом операции, но от разности понимания открывшихся перед ними перспектив никуда было не деться. Тони прекрасно сознавал, что Брюсу его инициатива казалась необоснованно рискованной, и, если учёный в нем, возможно, и смог бы отчаяться на подобного рода авантюру, влекомый таинством знания, то натура измученного зелёным демоном человека, привыкшего сдерживаться и контролировать большую часть своей жизни, на этот раз явно была против любой стрессовой ситуации, щедро напомнив мужчине о том, как однажды он уже оказался под влиянием жезла во время бытовых разборок Мстителей в самом начале становления команды. Впрочем, у Старка ещё оставалась слабая надежда на то, что любопытство окажется сильнее и Брюс вернется в лабораторию, но ждать, пока мозг гениального учёного, работающий, как старый процессор — надёжно, но чертовски медленно, — сгенерирует правильное решение, Тони не мог. На это у него попросту не было времени.

Войдя в лабораторию, мужчина позаботился о том, чтобы все двери были надёжно закрыты и ни один звук не просочился сквозь плотные стеклянные стены за пределы его маленького научного храма.

— Просыпайся, Джарвис, папочка вернулся.

От нетерпения прихлопнув в ладоши, мужчина устремился к скипетру, плотно окутанному матрицей проходящего спектрального анализа. Изучив полученные к этому часу данные, он направился к подвесной сенсорной панели, куда вывел небольшую их часть, необходимую для построения первой потенциально рабочей формулы, как базы для последующей проработки.

— Давай посмотрим, что у тебя внутри, — задумчиво пробормотал Старк, изучая графики, образованные на основании полученной информации. — Джарвис, сколько ещё понадобится времени на окончание структурно-компонентного анализа? Нам дали этот джойстик всего на три дня, не хотелось бы потратить всё время на изучение инструкции, так и не поиграв с ним по-настоящему, — хмыкнул.

— Всего пятнадцать минут, сэр, — отрапортовал ИИ с чисто британским акцентом. — Скипетр не с Земли. Ряд элементов невозможно идентифицировать.

— Однако хоть что-то можно? — неунывающим тоном поинтересовался Тони, направившись в сторону небольшого столика за порцией остро необходимого ему сейчас кофе.

— Сам камень — всего лишь защитная оболочка для того, что внутри него, — деловито продолжил Джарвис. — Полагаю, чего-то действительно мощного.

— Вроде реактора? — задумчиво поинтересовался гений.

— Я бы сказал, нечто вроде компьютера, — уточнил ИИ. — На данный момент заканчиваю дешифровку кода. Мне построить модель внутреннего ядра на основании данных по окончанию анализа?

— Удиви, — кивнул Старк, сделав глоток бодрящего, ароматного и чертовски горячего напитка из кружки. — У нас мало времени, — глубоко вздохнув, мужчина бодрым шагом направился в другой конец лаборатории за планшетом, — нужно узнать о нем как можно больше, пока наш друг Беннер тянет с принятием решения. Сколь бы грустно это ни звучало, не уверен, что нам стоит особенно на него рассчитывать.

***

Возможно, идея вломиться в башню Старка, когда она полна Мстителей, весьма однозначно настроенных в отношении трикстера, могла показаться неразумной, но Локи эта мысль пришлась по душе. Поскольку все были убеждены в столь желанной для этого мира смерти Бога, Лафейсон рискнул проникнуть в лабораторию, когда все спят, ну или почти все. Расчёт был безусловно верным, однако трикстер и сам точно не знал, отчего не смог отказать себе в удовольствии испытать судьбу в очередном возможном столкновении с гением, для которого время протекало по своим, немыслимым для остальных законам.

Без особого труда обойдя систему внешней защиты башни и проникнув внутрь, Локи первым делом позаботился о том, чтобы оставаться незамеченным для камер внутреннего слежения. Осмотревшись, изучив обстановку, которая немало изменилась с его последнего визита в дом Старка, ставшим убежищем для всей команды защитников Мидгарда, будучи убежденным в полной безопасности, Бог, мягко ступая по прохладным ступеням лестницы, ведущей в мастерскую Старка, крадучись направился к заветной цели.

Помещение лаборатории прямо над лестницей ярко освещалось, лишний раз подтверждая прежнюю уверенность Локи в том, что человек, подобный Старку, черпал свое вдохновение для работы именно ночью, в тишине, когда никто не стал бы его отвлекать и тревожить пустыми дневными заботами, мало интересующими гения. Поднявшись и пройдя по небольшому коридору вдоль пустующих помещений, трикстер, словно легкая тень, сошел со ступеней ещё одной маленькой лестницы, растворившись в тени холла, ведущего к стеклянной стенке мастерской. Мысленно убедившись в очередной раз в своем намерении раскрыть себя, он на миг растворился в мерцающем воздухе и вновь проявился в нескольких метрах за спиной ученого, занятого своей работой ровно настолько, чтобы не замечать происходящего вокруг.

Выжидающе наблюдая за Старком, за его реакцией на происходящее в отражении мерцающих многообразием графиков и беспрерывно сменяющих друг друга данных экранов, Локи сложил руки на груди и с вызовом посмотрел в отражение лица Тони, слегка наклонив голову набок и подняв бровь.

Задав на планшете необходимый алгоритм просчета данных, выделенных в процессе предварительного внедрения первоначальной формулы, Старк залпом осушил половину кружки и болезненно поморщился от жара, мгновенно сковавшего горло горечью, и округлил глаза, сражаясь с собственными инстинктами. Ощущая бодрящий эффект кофеина, насыщающего кровь, умом мужчина всё же понимал, что это — навязанный рекламой стереотип, но отказываться от подобного самообмана он не хотел: ни то из-за привычки, ни то из-за банального упрямства. Сухо прокашлявшись, Тони поставил полупустую кружку на рабочую поверхность заваленного инструментами и записями стола, а сам принялся искать давно припрятанный пакетик сухофруктов, заготовленный на случай очередной бессонной ночи.

Наконец, когда поиски увенчались долгожданным успехом, он с жадностью схватил находку и, на ходу принявшись уничтожать её содержимое, уверенной походкой направился к сенсорной панели, приглушенно просигналившей о поступлении новых данных и услужливо выведенных Джарвисом на дисплей. Сосредоточившись на показателях, Тони не сразу заметил компанию, разбавившую его привычное рабочее уединение, но, встретившись взглядом с отражением нежданного визитёра, Старк приветливо улыбнулся, заинтересованно вскинув брови.

— Угощайся.

Протянув пакетик трикстеру, гений с хорошо ощутимой судорогой внизу живота ожидал последствий своего предложения. Его голос прозвучал спокойно, даже буднично, но в своих мыслях мужчина был вынужден признать, что вопреки внешней невозмутимости, он испытывал настоящий, близкий к паническому ужас, скручивающий внутренности в спирали тянущего волнения, от чего к горлу подступил комок, мешающий дышать, но сглотнуть который оказалось довольно трудно. По коже прошла волна ледяных мурашек, вздыбливая волоски, заставляя Тони мелко дрожать от резкого контраста температур. Сосредоточившись на формулах, а точнее лишь сделав вид, что его занимают графики и схемы, Старк невероятным усилием воли взял себя в руки, ни на мгновение не переставая размышлять над тем, как трикстер оказался в его лаборатории, оставшись незамеченным для систем видеонаблюдения, продолжавших, как он успел мельком заметить, работать в штатном режиме.

Не обратив внимание на предложение сладостей, Локи обошел стол и внимательно осмотрел обстановку мастерской. Голубоватый отсвет голограмм играл на стеклах стен водяными бликами, воссоздавая атмосферу метафоричного погружения в таинство. Рассматривая богатое убранство лаборатории, Локи с интересом разглядывал хаотичные ряды ящиков с деталями, стройные столы, расставленные в зале по принципу геометрической змейки, заваленные ворохом бумаг с набросками и расчетами, а также залежами прочего хлама, оставшимся после работы своего владельца, очевидно, одинаково приспособившегося работать как на поверхности мебели, так и под ней, на самом полу.

Заметив, что его щедрое угощение осталось невостребованным, Тони плавно подтянул руку к себе, каждое движение воспринимая словно в замедленной съемке, от чего ему хотелось действовать быстрее и резче, но он прекрасно понимал, что подобное стремление было весьма ошибочным. Сердце било в груди набатом, сдавливая уши. Стиснув зубы, мужчина медленно выдохнул и, высыпав себе в горсть еще немного сухофруктов, в попытке отвлечься с удовольствием захрустел сладостями, переведя заинтересованный взгляд на Локи.

— Не любишь сухофрукты? — поинтересовался гений, повернувшись лицом к трикстеру, с любопытством разглядывая его фигуру.

Вновь оставляя вопрос Старка без ответа, Лафейсон шагнул чуть в сторону от демонстрирующего чудеса гостеприимства мужчины. Внимание Бога привлек странной конструкции робот, с зажатой в металлической руке метлой, наблюдающий за ним своим глазом-камерой будто бы с тревогой. Понимая, что андроид почти наверняка не представлял для него никакой опасности, Лафейсон искренне счел его довольно забавным, представив, как курьёзное изобретение бросится защищать своего хозяина. При этой мысли на его губах даже проскользнула тень улыбки, но она быстро растаяла в уголках рта, сменившись на жесткую линию.

Замерев на мгновение, трикстер поймал себя на мысли, что, несмотря на беспорядок, лаборатория выглядела и ощущалась довольно уютной. К немалому удивлению трикстера, здесь был даже небольшой кожаный диван, пусть и весьма невзрачный, явно видавший виды, скромно задвинутый в угол комнаты. Впрочем, не давая себе забыть об истинной цели своего визита, Локи неторопливо обошел столы и, сложив руки за спину, мерно вышагивая, неспешно приблизился к активной рабочей панели, всё с большим интересом изучая то, что заставило его явиться сюда без приглашения.

— А ты не теряешь ни крупицы времени… — рассматривая желоб голубого света, в котором находился жезл Бога, заключил Локи, искоса взглянув на затаившего дыхание Старка.


	6. Fear Illusion

Наблюдая за трикстером, Старк предусмотрительно сдвинулся в сторону рабочего стола с крупными инструментами, впрочем, это было не вполне верное определение, скорее на его поверхности можно было найти пару гаечных ключей, которые могли бы пригодиться в случае внезапной атаки, но по большей части служили психологической поддержкой для Тони, ощущавшего всю затруднительность своего нынешнего положения.

— Знаешь, смерть способствует переоценке ценностей, так что с некоторых пор я стал щепетилен в вопросах времени, — широко улыбнулся, следя за каждым движением гостя. — Ты, как я слышал, тоже успел побывать на том свете, — вскинув брови, Старк поспешил забить рот сладостями, пока не наговорил лишнего и не выдал своего волнения. — Твой брат, кстати, здесь, не хочешь его утешить? У меня вообще-то уже носовые платки заканчиваются, — между делом добавил гений, морщась от необходимости проглотить несколько крупных ягод, преждевременно попавших в горло.

— Мой брат…

Словно пробуя на вкус звучание слов, Локи тщательно проговаривал каждую букву, превращая обычную фразу в угрозу, жестко ограничивающую пределы возможных телодвижений Старка. Задумчиво вскинув голову, облокотившись ладонями о рабочую поверхность стола, трикстер сощурился, переводя заметно сбившееся дыхание. Напряжение в его теле было настолько сильным, что казалось, будто вот-вот вдоль рук Лафейсона побегут всполохи электрических разрядов, разрывая упругую тишину задорным треском, не предвещающим ничего хорошего для замершего чуть в стороне гения.

— Тор не должен знать, что я жив, как и остальные, — с усилием сведя лопатки за спиной, трикстер резко оглянулся, через плечо бросив на Тони взгляд холодных и пустых серо-зеленых глаз.

Понятливо кивнув, Старк плотно поджал губы и, скомкав опустевший пакетик от сладостей, примирительно вскинул руки, демонстрируя полное согласие с установленными правилами игры.

— Предлагаешь обзавестись общим секретом? Довольно необычное начало для беседы, — пожал плечами, задумчиво кривя губы. — Так и быть, сохраню твою тайну. Браслеты дружбы сейчас повяжем или попозже? — заверив трикстера, гений вскользь улыбнулся, юркнув к дальнему столику с бытовой утварью. — Кофе не хочешь? Точно?

Старку строго необходимо было занять чем-то руки и взять небольшой тайм-аут в этом разговоре для того, чтобы уложить свои скачущие галопом мысли, не позволяющие толком сосредоточиться ни на одном из вариантов развития событий, которых у гения было уже, кажется, больше ста. Шумно выдохнув, мужчина принялся хозяйничать возле кофемашины, решив всё же наполнить горячим напитком пару кружек, вопреки молчанию своего не слишком разговорчивого гостя. Даже стараясь всё делать на порядок медленнее, чем обычно, он не успел толком обдумать свои дальнейшие действия, как раздался вежливый голос цифрового дворецкого.

— Сэр, спектральный анализ окончен, вывести модель на головной дисплей? — осведомился ИИ, всё это время послушно выполнявший последнее указание гения.

— Подожди пока с этим, Джарвис, — сосредоточенно откликнулся мужчина, хмурясь.

Замешкавшись, Старк упёр одну руку в стол, а вторую поднёс к лицу, принявшись интенсивно растирать переносицу. Время ускользало от него с космической скоростью, вынуждая принимать решения буквально на ходу, не оценивая всех рисков и последствий. Вынужденный руководствоваться лишь внутренними ощущениями и собственной интуицией, Тони глубоко вздохнул и крепко зажмурился, запрокинув голову, будто собираясь напрямую обратиться к своему ИИ, незримо существующему где-то под потолком мастерской.

— Позаботься о том, чтобы нас не побеспокоили, Джей, — мягко произнёс гений и оттолкнулся руками от стола, подхватив кружки с ароматным кофе.

Повернувшись лицом к своему до крайности молчаливому собеседнику, всё это время наблюдавшему за нешуточной борьбой мысли, охватившей гения, мужчина устремил на него выжидающий взгляд проницательных карих глаз, оценивая каждое мимолетное движение трикстера, всякое, даже мало-мальски заметное изменение в его мимике. Про себя Старк готов был признать, что, возможно, ему ещё придется пожалеть о принятом решении, но возможность получить ответы на мучившие его долгое время вопросы стоила того, чтобы рискнуть, и в этом он не сомневался.

— Да, сэр, — мягко отозвался Джарвис, принимая команду создателя.

Словно по мановению вежливого голоса ИИ, стеклянные стены лаборатории потемнели и стали совершенно не прозрачными для всякого взгляда со стороны коридора, запечатывая свет и каждый звук в этом небольшом коробе, делая его совершенно непроницаемым. Заметив, что маленькое представление произвело впечатление на Лафейсона, Старк не отказал себе в удовольствии и несколько театральным жестом определил выполнение условий со своей стороны, шагнув навстречу своему визави.

— Твой ход, северный олень, — протянув трикстеру чашку, Тони склонил голову набок, ожидая ответной реакции со стороны Бога.

Демонстративно отвернув голову в сторону и скользнув взором по магическим всплескам скипетра, надёжно охраняемого электронным дворецким, Локи на мгновение прищурился, обдумывая свой следующий шаг. Поведение Старка заинтриговало трикстера, и пусть уйти сейчас, не усложняя ситуацию лишними разговорами, крадущими время, было бы лучшим решением, возможно, даже для обоих, лишать себя возможности утолить разыгравшееся любопытство Лафейсону не хотелось. Этот человек с самой первой встречи пробудил в нем интерес, который слишком долго оставался неудовлетворённым, и эту оплошность надлежало исправить здесь и сейчас.

С грациозной легкостью отпрянув от стола, сняв напряжение в теле и разуме, Локи плавно повернулся лицом к Тони, позволив себе легкий смешок, озаривший лицо сиянием очаровательной улыбки, и забрал предложенную ему чашку кофе, заглядывая в глаза собеседника чуть свысока.

— Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь, — невинно нахмурился и плавным поворотом чуть склоненной набок головы указал на скипетр, а затем резко вернулся в исходное положение, с хитрецой посматривая на миллиардера.

Старку стоило больших усилий, чтобы не дрогнуть и не схватиться за какой-нибудь инструмент для самообороны, хотя его инстинкты буквально кричали о необходимости позаботиться о собственной безопасности. Впрочем, способность игнорировать здравый смысл — вот в чем была его истинная супергеройская сила, в чем можно было убедиться уже неоднократно, а потому, несмотря на то, что молниеносные движения трикстера пугали мужчину своей неприкрытой дерзостью и непредсказуемостью, сдаваться так просто он не собирался. Опыт также подсказывал Тони, что разыгрывать дурака — дело неблагодарное и может обойтись довольно дорого.

Оставив кружку с недопитым кофе в стороне, Старк бросил беглый взгляд на скипетр и широко улыбнулся, с показной беспечностью вновь обращая взор на Лафейсона.

— Да мы оба здесь с одной целью, — весело усмехнувшись, мужчина пристально всмотрелся в глаза Бога, пытаясь угадать за их лазоревой холодностью хотя бы намек на его истинные помыслы. — Хочешь забрать его? — не дожидаясь ответа, Старк с вызовом скрестил руки на груди и твёрдо добавил: — Я не отдам.

Наблюдавший за гением Лафейсон выразительно усмехнулся и, вскинув брови, отпил немного кофе из своей кружки, по достоинству оценив терпкий вкус напитка, приятно обжегшего горло. Облизнув губы, трикстер окинул Старка взглядом и жеманно улыбнулся, по его примеру освободив руки ото всего лишнего. Со стороны вполне могло показаться, что они оба к чему-то готовились, вот только сценарии этой спонтанной драма-пьесы у них были принципиально разные.

— К чему нам споры? — развел руками Локи, одарив гения снисходительной улыбкой. — Ты потратишь время впустую, пытаясь докопаться до истины, суть которой тебе не вполне ясна даже теперь, до истоков происхождения, не говоря уже о возможностях применения моего скипетра. Я и сам не успел полностью насладиться его возможностями, если уж быть совсем откровенным.

Старк слушал Лафейсона, словно загипнотизированный, а очнулся только когда тот уже взял скипетр с подставки и ловко, играючи покрутил его в руках, словно активируя тактильную память. Задохнувшись от нахлынувших на него противоречивых — от восхищения до ужаса — эмоций, Тони зачарованно отступил, широко распахнутыми глазами наблюдая за Богом. Заметив замешательство мужчины, Локи скривил губы в беззвучной ухмылке, контрастно нежной в сравнении с тем, чего ожидал от него гений, а затем плавно повернулся в его сторону и невинно вскинул брови, сводя их в трогательный уголок на переносице.

В пронизанной напряжением тишине трикстер неторопливо приближался к Тони, наступал, легко поигрывая вновь завоеванной игрушкой, изучая её маняще поблескивающую льдисто-холодным сиянием сердцевину, свысока поглядывая на мужчину. Казалось, Бог получал немыслимое удовольствие от своих действий и с каждой минутой всё больше впадал в раж. Охвативший Лафейсона азарт играл в его глазах искорками настоящего безумия — зрелище настолько завораживающее, насколько и пугающее. Словно на игре контрастов — причудливом проявлении противоречивых черт трикстера, — на его лице читалось неразрушимое спокойствие. В эту самую минуту Локи чувствовал, как томительно долгое ожидание победы, недоступной ему многие годы, теперь нежно грело тело, горячило кровь, от чего время вокруг будто замедлило свой ход, погружённое в дрожащую дымку сладостного предвкушения.

Липкий холодок скользнул вдоль позвоночника, вынуждая мужчину слабо, почти незаметно дрогнуть в плечах. Тони ощутил легкую тошноту от охватившей его паники, комком подступившей к горлу, пережавшей дыхание, и грозящий сорваться из глубины груди тревожный окрик, нацеленный на то, чтобы пробудить Джарвиса, призвать костюм — защитить его от нависшей над ним угрозы в лице новоявленного после своей псевдосмерти Бога. Буквально заставляя себя дышать, проталкивая каждый глоток воздуха в зажатое тисками страха горло, попутно напоминая себе о правилах поведения при проявлении симптомов панической атаки, Старк стиснул зубы, стараясь сохранять на лице строго невозмутимое выражение.

Расстояние между ним и трикстером стремительно сокращалось вопреки показной неторопливости Лафейсона, не стремящегося атаковать застывшего на месте гения. Тони отлично осознавал необходимость в срочном составлении плана собственного спасения, но для этого ему необходимо заставить работать свой мозг, так не вовремя ушедший в глубокую гибернацию. В качестве шоковой терапии, торопливо сглотнув, мужчина живо представил себе перспективу дальнейшего развития событий, и картина будущего, представшая его глазам в живой галерее воображения, была крайне неутешительной. Вполне ожидаемо, что этого оказалось достаточно для активации системы внутренней защиты и пробуждения интеллекта от панической комы.

Мельком бросив взгляд себе за спину и осторожно сдвинувшись в сторону, Тони стремился как можно быстрее, но не слишком торопливо, дабы это не выглядело как трусливый побег, добраться до стола, который мог бы стать естественной преградой между ним и Богом, а заодно выиграть ему немного времени и обеспечить пространство для манёвров. Вновь замерев, когда до цели оставалось совсем немного, гений с демонстративной задумчивостью и беспечностью, граничащей с самонадеянностью, пожал плечами, обратившись к затаившему, словно дикий зверь, дыхание трикстеру.

— Однако, если ты заберешь скипетр — у членов команды могут появиться лишние вопросы, а у твоего брата тем более возникнут закономерные подозрения, — веско заметил Старк, рывком пересекая небольшое расстояние до стола. — Уверен, что оно стоит того? — прищурился, подняв руки и прижав их к груди, чуть разведя ладони в стороны, неброско акцентируя внимание Лафейсона на своих словах. — Я просто обязан предупредить о последствиях, — в полушутливой форме произнёс гений и сдержанно улыбнулся. — Политика сейчас такая, что приоритетная задача героев — предохранение. Считай, ты попал под программу предупреждения злодеев о последствиях необдуманных злодеяний. Ну так как тебе варианты? Ещё есть время поразмыслить.

Проследив за траекторией движения Тони, трикстер усмехнулся про себя тому, насколько юрким мог быть этот маленький человек. Любовно взглянув на скипетр, чья рукоять уже впитала тепло его ладони и теперь приятно грела руку, Бог лукаво сощурился и одарил гения ещё одним оценивающим взглядом, полным величественного снисхождения.

— Ты всерьёз полагаешь, что я стану бегать за тобой, Старк? Я не жажду твоей смерти, более того, ты можешь оказать мне посильную помощь, — вкрадчиво произнёс Локи, шагнув в сторону своей жертвы, стремящейся наивно укрыться за столом.

На губах Лафейсона расцвела пугающая, хладнокровная улыбка. Сполна насладившись произведенным эффектом, живо отразившимся в глубоких, цвета выдержанного виски глазах гения, он приблизился ещё немного, практически сводя на нет все усилия Старка по увеличению расстояния между ними, намеренно игнорируя наличие стола как потенциального препятствия, всем своим видом показывая, что для него эта преграда — всего лишь приятная причина немного оттянуть неизбежное.

— Это не больно, уверяю тебя, — с садистской нежностью в голосе заверил гения трикстер, продолжая испытующе буравить его взглядом.

Застыв на месте, Локи эффектным движением перехватил скипетр и широко осклабился, неброско пожимая плечами.

— Касаемо возможных подозрений, — словно в плену минутной задумчивости, он на мгновение перевел взгляд на потолок, но в ту же секунду резко опустил голову и вновь обратил искрящийся взор на гения, — что подумают твои друзья, не найдя тебя здесь? — Локи развел руками, очерчивая границы мастерской в манерно неторопливом жесте. — Вероятно, они придут к выводу, что ты решил уединиться в более укромном месте и продолжить исследования, — коварно ухмыльнулся и склонил голову набок, оценивая реакцию Старка на свои слова. — Полагаю, ты поступил бы именно так, не имея возможности удержать столь ценный артефакт у себя на продолжительное время? — настороженно прищурился, всматриваясь в лицо собеседника. — Я не прав? Все ради прогресса во всех его проявлениях, не так ли, Тони? — кривя губы, Локи намеренно с особенным обольщением в голосе произнёс имя мужчины, словно в его звучании скрывалось нечто особенное, недоступная прочим истина, которую он собирался открыть одному лишь гению.

Безотрывно наблюдая за трикстером, Тони неброско шагнул в сторону, чтобы иметь возможность, разведя руки в стороны, ненавязчиво дотянуться до своего СтаркФона, лежащего на соседнем столе. Заполучив гаджет, он ловко спрятал его в своем заднем кармане брюк, обретя вместе с небольшим прямоугольником высокопрочного стеклоуглерода крупицу столь необходимой ему сейчас уверенности: теперь у него была страховка на случай, если ситуация окажется патовой.

— Я понял, что тебе не терпится взять реванш, милый, но мне недавно разбили сердце, так что, боюсь, ты снова не вовремя, — весело улыбнулся гений, с извинениями пожимая плечами.

Впрочем, несмотря на вполне пугающий тон и довольно вызывающее поведение, Старк был вынужден признать, что в словах Лафейсона скрывалось больше правды, чем угрозы. Вне всякого сомнения, Локи был тонким психологом, а потому его догадки основывались на психологическом анализе, пусть и довольно коротком, но зато били точно в цель. Вполне вероятно, что статус безумного ученого за ним закрепят сразу же, стоит Тони только заикнуться о возможностях, которые открывает перед ними перспектива изучения скипетра. Первым и неоспоримым доказательством этой теории стал сегодняшний отказ Беннера: Брюс был попросту напуган. Мог ли Локи знать об этом и как давно он наблюдал за гением? Этого Старк не знал. Впрочем, если даже любознательный учёный не мог совладать со своим страхом, надеяться на здравомыслие остальных членов команды тем более не приходилось.

Ощущая, как границы ловушки собственных интересов, в которую он столь неосмотрительно угодил, смыкаются над ним, Тони недовольно прищурился и качнул головой.

— Пожалуй, что так и будет, — неохотно согласился мужчина, но с откровенным упрямством вскинул подбородок, не собираясь давать Лафейсону повод думать, будто он смог просчитать его во всем. — Однако, что потом? Джарвис сообщит Мстителям о произошедшем в мастерской, Тор отправится по твоему следу, а меня достаточно будет с силой ударить головой обо что-нибудь твёрдое, — поморщился, представив себе подобный исход событий. — В любом случае ты без сомнения, так или иначе, но непременно окажешься в центре нового расследования, — почувствовав, что выбрал правильное направление, Старк уверенно ухмыльнулся, — а это как-то не слишком удачно вписывается в твой коварный план быть официально мёртвым, — деловито вскинув бровь, Тони заглянул в глаза трикстера и протянул ему руку над столом. — Мы можем помочь друг другу, сбросив груз прошлого. Что скажешь?

Легкой, но вместе с тем уверенной походкой Локи подошел к столу, безотрывно глядя на Старка, цепко следящего за каждым его движением. Игра на доверии пробудила в каждом из них особые струны души, вибрирующие теперь от каждого ментального прикосновения. Локи пришлось бы солгать, скажи он, что поведение самонадеянного гения не пробудило в нем любопытства, стоящего небольшого риска, особенно теперь, когда ситуация в любом случае оставалась под полным его контролем. Тони мог сколько угодно убеждать самого себя в том, что владеет положением наравне с Богом, но им обоим было хорошо известно, что это далеко не так.

Сложив губы в оценивающую усилия Старка улыбку, медленно, будто в руках у него была фарфоровая ваза — одна из уцелевших представительниц антикварной линейки династии Мин, — Локи опустил скипетр на стол, продолжая крепко сжимать рукоять в ладони. Секунды были подобны вечности, испытывая обоих мужчин на прочность. Каждый из них оставался недвижим, боясь нарушить установившуюся границу доверия, а вместе с тем выдать свои истинные намерения. Молчаливое противостояние взглядов двух невообразимых упрямцев, способных во всем идти до конца во имя достижения намеченной цели — вот истинное наслаждение, ради которого стоило рискнуть всем, явиться сюда посреди ночи и позволить себя обнаружить.

Выждав ещё немного времени исключительно ради собственного удовольствия, глядя на то, как чернеют глаза Старка от предвкушения, Лафейсон горделиво вскинул голову и плавно отпустил рукоять скипетра. По-прежнему глядя на гения неверящими изумрудными глазами, он крепко пожал теплую руку Тони, вмещая в этот жест чуть больше силы, чем того требовала ситуация — просто из чистого озорства, в котором трикстер не мог, не хотел себе отказывать.

— Доверие не твой конёк, верно? — не менее крепко сжимая руку трикстера в ответ, беззлобно произнес Старк, стоически выдерживая его испытывающий взгляд. — А теперь без иллюзий, пожалуйста, — очаровательно улыбнулся гений, лукаво вздёрнув бровь. — Будь хорошим мальчиком и положи настоящий скипетр на стол.


	7. Trickery

Локи выглядел заинтересованным, но что-либо предпринимать не спешил. Изучая гения взглядом, трикстер пытался понять для себя: был ли Старк действительно так уверен в его маленьком обмане или просто фортуна позволила ему смело предположить и попасть в десятку? Допуская, что мужчина был достаточно наблюдательным, Лафейсон всё же делал поправку на очевидную недоверчивость, что в свою очередь существенным образом влияла на саму суть их общения. Впрочем, лично его это никак не уязвляло. При таком раскладе появлялась особая пикантная нотка у всего, что будет сказано или сделано в ближайшее время, а подобная острота приходилась по вкусу величайшему плуту всех девяти миров, распаляя его игривую натуру.

Чуть опустив голову на бок и подавшись вперед, изогнувшись плавно, немного по-змеиному, он из-под низу лукаво заглянул в глаза Тони, одарив того очаровательной улыбкой, которую вполне можно было бы назвать искренней. Приняв для себя решение сыграть в предложенную гением игру, трикстер развеял иллюзию, указав свободной рукой на подставку, где, как и прежде, стоял нетронутым скипетр в окружении сияющих голограмм.

— Джарвис, позаботься о скипетре, — невозмутимо произнёс Старк, удерживая взгляд искристых лазоревых глаз.

Мужчина неторопливо разжал рукопожатие, кивнув трикстеру в безмолвной благодарности за соблюдение выставленных условий продолжения беседы. Тони не особенно рассчитывал на снисхождение со стороны Лафейсона, но теперь был по-настоящему заинтригован. Несмотря на то, что между ними сохранялось определённое напряжение и каждый стремился удержать дистанцию, не нарушая границ личного пространства друг друга, уступку Локи вполне можно было считать робким шагом на сближение, выдавшим в нем некую заинтересованность. В который раз за короткое время Тони ощутил тревожный укол со стороны здравого смысла, но, как и прежде, стойко его проигнорировал, выбирая для себя плен собственного любопытства.

— Я активирую энергозаслон, сэр, — отозвался цифровым голосом с чисто британским акцентом искин. — Скипетр в безопасности. Продолжаю работу по изучению ядра.

Вполне довольный собой, Тони вспомнил о недопитом прежде кофе и, скользнув взглядом вдоль рабочих поверхностей, приметил оставленную чуть в стороне заветную кружку. Оценив угрозу со стороны трикстера на средние семь баллов из десяти, мужчина уверенной походкой нырнул в змейчатый коридор, образованный сдвинутыми в систему лабиринта столами, и, обогнув дальним ходом Бога, прошел к нужной панели, легко подхватил вожделенную чашу, сделав из неё глоток остывшего напитка, к счастью, нисколько не утратившего во вкусе.

— Тор инициировал поиски скипетра сразу, как только вернулся на Землю, — задумчиво произнес Тони, подойдя к центральной овальной платформе, где планировал построить модель отсканированного ядра, освободив её от сваленных небольшой горкой инструментов. — Он буквально заставил нас всех объединиться во имя розыска украденного трофея.

Ощутив спиной острый и полный скепсиса взгляд трикстера, Тони вынужденно передернул плечами и недовольно закатил глаза, ответив на ожидающую улыбку недовольным выражением лица.

— Да, недоглядели. Жезл судьбы утащили буквально из-под носа у Фьюри, — залпом допив свой кофе, он в очередной раз избавился от чашки и продолжил разбирать завалы на платформе. — Не будем судить человека за его недостатки: довольно сложно следить за всем, когда у тебя всего один глаз в арсенале.

— О, я понимаю, — энергично и с насмешкой в голосе отозвался Лафейсон, улыбаясь чуть шире.

Даже если Старк и почувствовал скрытый смысл, проскользнувший в простой фразе, то не подал виду, решив для себя, что не стоит заострять внимание абсолютно на всем, что могло прозвучать странно. Первостепенной задачей гения было не упустить из виду главное — нечто, что наверняка прольёт свет на истинную причину столь рискованного визита трикстера в лабораторию.

— Какого черта…

Глядя на свои ладони, запачканные мазутом вперемешку с моторным маслом, Старк как наяву вспомнил тот день, когда Роджерс попросил его одолжить инструмент для небольшого ремонта своего мотоцикла. Тони искренне предлагал помощь, но бравый Кэп отказался, уверив его, что вполне сможет и сам справиться с незначительной поломкой, тем более что её причина была вполне прозаичной — байк в отличие от своего хозяина был пленником времени и постепенно старел. Пошутив на тему вечного двигателя, гений предоставил Стиву всё необходимое и через некоторое время в тот же день получил обратно педантично собранный чемоданчик инструментов, тщательно вымытых и приведенных в порядок до блеска, будто новые. Однако по какой-то совершенно непостижимой причине этому разводному ключу не повезло, и он остался единственным свидетелем операции по спасению железного коня Роджерса. Возможно, в обычное время этот факт стал бы причиной вполне стойкого раздражения, но сейчас маленькая связь с большим миром, сами воспоминания о нормальных буднях и Капитане внушили гению подобие некой уверенности, избавили от лишней нервозности и помогли привести мысли в порядок.

Отойдя немного в сторону, Старк заботливо вычистил инструмент, а затем принялся за свои черные пальцы и ладони, оттирая их той же пропитанной раствором тряпкой. В воздухе появился стойкий аромат химической жидкости, щекочущий ноздри и заигрывающий с обонянием.

— Ты рискнул всем, чтобы прийти сюда, — подняв на Локи заинтересованный взгляд, вдумчиво произнёс Старк. — Что может стоить такого отчаянного шага?

Всё это время Локи с интересом наблюдал за передвижениями гения, подмечая про себя некоторые особенности, казавшиеся ему забавными и по-своему даже привлекательными. В своей мастерской мужчина чувствовал себя абсолютным хозяином положения, пребывая в естественной для него среде. Легкость, с которой Тони перемещался от одного стола к другому, перекладывая инструменты и наводя видимость порядка, наглядно демонстрировала, что абсолютно всё ему было здесь знакомо, подчинялось его воле и установленным им правилам. В пределах лаборатории Старк ощущал себя совершенно свободным, выглядел уверенным и раскованным, и это невольно внушало самому трикстеру уважение, граничащее с легким восхищением, однако, стоило ему подловить себя на этой эмоции, как Локи тут же отмёл её, напомнив себе о необходимости оставаться бдительным, дабы не позволить Старку пустить себе пыль в глаза, что, вне всякого сомнения, гений мог сделать с присущим ему мастерством.

Отойдя в сторону панорамного окна, встроенного с угла у одной из стен мастерской кубической формы, Локи расположился так, чтобы иметь возможность отслеживать перемещения Старка в отражении вычищенного до блеска стекла. Убедившись, что в случае необходимости, заметь он что-то неладное, ему хватит времени и места для нейтрализации возможной угрозы со стороны гения, трикстер перевел взгляд на представший его взору пейзаж. Перед ним открывался спящий город, укрытый черничным покрывалом ночи, — настолько темным, что его вполне можно было бы назвать черным, но в свете многочисленных огней отчетливо была видна игра цвета, и облик тьмы, спустившейся на мегаполис, представал в своем истинном окрасе — насыщенно синем, полном перламутровых переливов от тихого мерцания холодных, мелких звезд, почти невидимых в ярком электрическом сиянии, заполнившем улицы Нью-Йорка.

Вопрос Старка донёсся до Бога сквозь пелену размышлений, прорвав заслон призрачного уединения. Слегка нахмурив брови, он склонил голову к груди, точно узник, покой которого потревожили, мешая душе достигнуть умиротворения. Скрестив руки за спиной и величественно распрямив плечи, Локи стряхнул с себя напряжение и живо обернулся к гению, скользнув взглядом от его статично замершей фигуры к дальней стене лаборатории, избегая прямого зрительного контакта с мужчиной.

— Вынужден признать, что у меня было не так уж много вариантов того, как поступить, — вдумчиво произнёс Бог. — Ты весьма точно подметил, что для всех я считаюсь мёртвым. Так было ровно до этого момента.

Повернувшись лицом к гению, Локи встретил его взгляд и пристально заглянул в тёмные глаза. Некоторое время он молчал, будто ожидая от Тони дополнительных вопросов или комментариев, но, когда не последовало ни того, ни другого, Лафейсон будто бы даже немного расслабился. Запрокинув голову, он отступил на шаг от окна, возвращаясь в приют охваченной теплым светом лаборатории. От ног трикстера по сверкающему чистотой полу скользнула коричневатая тень и растворилась в бархатистом полумраке. Заметив её игру со светом, Локи нахмурился и поджал губы, но, набрав полные легкие воздуха, решительно вздёрнул подбородок, отбрасывая внезапно охватившее его сомнение.

— Всё это время я мог жить, не опасаясь возмездия, — сухо произнёс Лафейсон, тщательно подбирая слова. — Однако рано или поздно весть о моем воскрешении, — сощурив глаза, он позволил себе легкую улыбку, коварной змейкой скользнувшую по губам, — настигнет моих врагов, и дабы не сгинуть вновь, но на сей раз безвозвратно, мне нужно обезопасить себя.

Шагнув вперед, трикстер плавно вывел руки из-за спины и сложил их перед собой, совместив подушечки пальцев острым уголком.

— Скипетр — единственный способ этого достичь, — мельком взглянув в сторону жезла, заключил Локи. — Поэтому я здесь.

Тони с очевидной недоверчивостью воспринял объяснение Лафейсона, но выражать своё недовольство по причине отсутствия прямого ответа на вопрос не стал: не трудно было догадаться, что только самый настоящий страх мог подтолкнуть Бога пойти на отчаянный риск и явиться сюда за своим скипетром — ключом к свободе, как теперь оказалось. Кто бы ни стоял за всем этим, он внушал Локи стойкий ужас — это Старк понял ещё во время их весьма короткого разговора несколько лет назад, когда он попытался выяснить у несостоявшегося завоевателя Земли хоть что-то о личности спонсора, предоставившего ему высокотехнологичную расу уродливых солдат — Читаури, — полчища которых обрушили свою ярость на Нью-Йорк. К тому же Тор, хоть и не был особенно болтливым, да и возвращаться к событиям ратного похода своего брата не любил, но всё же рассказал немного о событиях тех дней, раскрыв изнаночную сторону для их участников.

Впрочем, этой информации было всё равно ничтожно мало, основной массив Тони приходилось додумывать самому, но основная суть была ясна — угроза не миновала с разгромом пришельцев и депортацией Локи в Асгард. С самого начала маленький Бог был всего лишь гонцом, посланным разведать обстановку. Настоящая опасность по-прежнему жила где-то в космосе, наращивая свой потенциал день ото дня, готовая обрушить мощь своей ярости не только на Землю, но и трикстера, не принесшего ожидаемой победы. Поэтому Лафейсон был здесь и совершенно точно знал больше, чем говорил, но откровенничать весьма ожидаемо не спешил.

Вновь давить на больные точки представлялось идеей не самой удачной, а потому гений принял за исходное уравнение то, что знал сам и было сказано Богом, подтвердившим ранние догадки и дополнившим некоторыми деталями очевидные факты. Определив для себя, что в процессе решения этой задачки он доберет необходимые данные осторожно и дипломатично, Старк занял позицию терпеливого ожидания. Он не сомневался, что сможет выяснить все необходимое. Не мытьем, так, как говорится, катанием. Для этого мужчина был достаточно упрямым.

— Почему ты не хочешь рассказать брату о своём возвращении к жизни? — поинтересовался мужчина, закончив очищать свои ладони и скрестив руки на груди. — В той истории, где ты скончался, он представлял тебя героем, достойным воспевания, — слабо ухмыльнулся, пожимая плечами. — Пусть и верилось с трудом, но Тор, похоже, и вправду был на грани отчаяния. Отчего бы теперь не обрадовать здоровяка, успевшего затопить нас слезами?

— Моему брату будет спокойнее в неведении, — выдержанно проговорил Локи, но в его глазах успело промелькнуть легкое раздражение от необходимости повторить прежде выставленные и, надо сказать, принятые гением условия. — Со временем он смирится с моей кончиной и продолжит свой путь без лишнего бремени.

Подойдя к ближайшему столу, Лафейсон скользнул взглядом по его поверхности и провёл ладонью по разложенным устройствам — гаджетам, призванным ускорять процессы познания и расширять его границы для не в меру любопытного человека. Приглушенно усмехнувшись, Бог плавно поднял голову и строго взглянул на Тони, с хозяйской пытливостью наблюдавшим за каждым его движением и не успевшим толком замаскировать свою заинтересованность на лице под более нейтральной маской, что немало позабавило трикстера, так что ему пришлось сдерживать улыбку.

— Поверь, всем так будет лучше, — с нажимом в голосе произнёс Лафейсон, смерив Старка насмешливым взглядом. — Сейчас меня куда больше заботит то, как в окружении твоих подопечных из команды Мстителей ты планируешь действовать, избегая угрозы моего разоблачения, — криво ухмыльнулся Лафейсон, прислонившись поясницей к рабочей панели. — Ведь Тор не будет ждать завершения твоих исследований вечно, верно? — выжидающе поинтересовался, наблюдая за реакцией гения.

Вынужденный признать некоторую правоту в словах собеседника, Старк сдержанно хмыкнул и повернулся к расчищенной платформе, через электронное управление вызывая над её поверхностью изображение отсканированного искином ядра скипетра. Форма сокрытой под оболочкой сияющего синевой камня сердцевины показалась гению до боли знакомой, но обилие мыслей мешало сосредоточиться и распознать причину такого стойкого ощущения дежавю. Принявшись более детально изучать её структуру, гений слегка нахмурился, склоняясь над сенсорным пультом управления, благодаря которому он выводил полученные данные на проекции цифровых экранов перед собой, просматривая их в поисках зацепки, способной помочь ему получить ответ на мучивший его вопрос.

— Тор выделил мне три дня на то, чтобы поиграть с волшебной палочкой, — задумчиво произнёс Старк, с невероятной скоростью пробегая глазами по строкам информации, бережно отсортированной заботливым Джарвисом для наилучшего восприятия. — Положим, что никому из Мстителей, исключая Брюса, не захочется торчать со мной в мастерской сутками, — повел бровью, отмахиваясь от лишних таблиц, сталкивая щелчками пальцев графики, сбивающие его с прямой дорожки к разгадке. — Впрочем, Беннер пока не дал мне чёткого ответа, так что какое-то время мы можем работать и не бояться оказаться замеченными, если, конечно, ты не решишь поностальгировать и не выкинешь какой-нибудь фокус, способный привлечь к нам лишнее внимание. Это ведь ты у нас любитель всё делать на публику.

Довольная улыбка озарила лицо гения, затронув и осветив даже его непроглядно темные глаза, сверкнувшие искоркой искреннего восторга. Изящным движением рук Тони избавился от экранов и увеличил отдельный сектор центральной голограммы, изображавшей сердцевину скипетра. На всякий случай ещё раз внимательно изучив компонентные связи, но нисколько не сомневаясь в правильности своей догадки, гений самодовольно приосанился, отступив на шаг от платформы, разглядывая голограмму.

— Внутри скрыт камень? — круто обернувшись, Тони устремил на Локи горящий безумством взгляд, явивший истинное лицо гения, увлечённого работой. — В этом всё дело?

Наблюдать за работой Старка было интересно. В его плавных, но выверенных движениях скрывалась особая уверенность, сила ума, которая казалась непостижимой, вызывая невольное восхищение. В глубине души Лафейсон знал, что на мгновение залюбовался поглощённым процессом познания мужчиной, но из чистого упрямства не собирался этого признавать, даже в монологе с самим собой. Непреодолимое любопытство, интерес, проснувшийся в нем к этому смертному гению, смущал Бога, вынуждая того бороться со своими внезапно пробудившимися страстями.

Хмыкнув и слегка нахмурившись, Локи подошел к сосредоточенному ученому, чтобы поближе рассмотреть предъявленную голограмму. Оперев одну руку о другую на своей груди, едва касаясь губ кончиками пальцев, трикстер проанализировал увиденное внимательным взглядом, чувствуя, как от самого гения исходят волны хорошо осязаемого нетерпения. Пожалуй, если бы Старк мог, он бы наверняка уже начал вибрировать от распиравших его эмоций, смешанных с волнением от пьянящего разум открытия, но у самого Лафейсона находка не вызывала особого удивления или волнения. Скорее, она подтвердила давние догадки и связанные с ней опасения.

— Да, всего лишь один из немногих, — нарочито небрежным тоном отозвался Локи, свысока взглянув на Тони. — Камень разума, что позволяет расширить свое сознание и дает доступ к другим, — задумчиво произнес, возвращая взгляд к голограмме.

Пребывая в деятельном возбуждении, Тони проигнорировал определённое высокомерие в поведении трикстера и энергично переметнулся к одному из мониторов, расположенных неподалеку. Его пальцы запорхали над сенсорной панелью, составляя алгоритм необходимых команд для продолжения увлекательного исследования.

— С его помощью ты проникал в разум Бартона и Сэлвига, верно? — кивая в такт своим мыслям, уточнил Старк. — Дело не в Тессеракте как таковом, но его связь с камнем определяла познание, — рассуждая, предположил Тони и мельком взглянул на Лафейсона, — или ты лично каждый раз контролировал то, что должен был узнать, увидеть твой подопытный кролик?

Наблюдая за нарастающим по экспоненте интересом Старка к происходящему, Локи, успевший осознать, что не вполне оценил все риски, когда согласился на предложение гения и, очевидно, ввязался в весьма опасную авантюру, не торопился делиться своим опытом и знаниями, полученными в период владения скипетром.

— Благодаря ему любой, кто завладеет им, сможет взять под контроль разум живого существа, — осторожно произнёс Лафейсон.

Взявшись прохаживаться вдоль столов за спиной увлечённого работой Старка, Локи напряженно растирал руки, массируя запястья. Бросив взгляд на скипетр, трикстер строго напомнил себе, что по-прежнему контролировал ситуацию и в любой момент мог всё изменить, а потому тревожиться было не о чем.

— В сочетании с Тессерактом границы влияния заметно расширяются, соответственно и возможностей становится больше, — уточнил Локи, решив поиграть с любопытством Старка.

Свернув голограмму до среднего размера, Тони тем временем вывел изображение ядра своего искина рядом с воссозданной после анализа моделью сердцевины скипетра и запустил процесс перекрестного поиска схожих элементов и связей.

— Джарвис, сколько у тебя уйдет на структурный анализ элементов ядра и подсчет идентичных характеристик? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался мужчина, продолжая выстраивать цепочку алгоритмов для ИИ.

— Два часа десять минут, сэр, — вежливо произнёс цифровой голос. — Полагаю, по окончанию сессии мне следует вывести данные на основной монитор?

— Да, составь полный список и отсортируй по категориям, — кивнул Тони. — Графики в первую очередь. Хочу видеть разницу в силе импульсов.

Энергично повернувшись к трикстеру, Старк глубоко вздохнул и, расправив плечи, интригующе улыбнулся, скользнув по фигуре Бога заискивающим взглядом.

— У нас достаточно времени, чтобы провести эксперимент. Как насчет того, чтобы потыкать в меня своим скипетром?

Прислушиваясь к разговору гения со своим искусственным интеллектом, Локи чутко отреагировал на изменение интонации в голосе мужчины, определяя, что теперь обращались снова к нему. Плавно повернувшись и чуть наклоняя голову в сторону Тони, Бог одарил его высмеивающей улыбкой, не торопясь с ответом, но, заметив за напускным весельем твердую решимость, одобряюще развел руки в стороны, на мгновение прикрывая глаза, предвкушая веселье.

— Ну что ж, — стрельнув взглядом в Тони, трикстер облизнул губы и расплылся в коварной улыбке, — буду рад поучаствовать в эксперименте величайшего гения Земли.


	8. Charmed

Воздух, напитанный сгустившимся напряжением, возникшим между двумя мужчинами, тяжело было вдыхать. Его вкус оседал на кончике языка, предлагая странную помесь чего-то сладкого и металлического, от него першило в мгновенно пересыхающем горле и постоянно хотелось облизнуть губы. Тяжёлый и вязкий, как жаркий зной, наполненный влагой перед подступающей грозой, он клубился вокруг, пробирая до дрожи. Тони чувствовал, как под футболкой по коже сбегают струйки пота. Он был до предела взвинчен, взбудоражен и не мог оторвать испытывающего взгляда от Бога, который при всей своей поверхностной невозмутимости оказался не менее заинтригован смелым предложением, озвученным гением. Локи не показывал виду, но отчего-то Старк точно знал: он пребывал в таком же томительном ожидании, предвкушая развитие событий. Лазоревые глаза трикстера потемнели и в полутёмном помещении мастерской казались совершенно бездонными, завлекая Тони в свой омут, предлагая нырнуть с головой, испытать себя. Губы Лафейсона едва заметно дрогнули в подобии оценивающей улыбки, не затронувшей сосредоточенного взгляда, а затем, вскинув голову, он уверенно отступил на шаг, в приглашающем жесте отведя руку в сторону.

Трикстер направился к столу со скипетром, не сводя глаз с ученого, шелестя подолом своей накидки. Тони жадно ловил каждое его движение, оставаясь недвижимым, будто в последнее мгновение оценивая всю рискованность своего предложения, высказанного с очевидной самонадеянностью, оправдать которую потом будет довольно трудно. Мужчина почти физически ощущал, как в нем боролись два начала: рациональное и эмоциональное. Умом гений понимал, что вверить себя в руки того, кто однажды уже пытался завладеть твоим разумом и в отнюдь не мирных целях — идея не самая трезвая, но, даже осознавая возможность весьма трагичного для себя исхода, Старк не мог отказаться от соблазнительного познания, доступного ему здесь и сейчас. Возможно, на долю мгновения его сомнение стало очевидным: почти достигнув цели, Локи замер и, мельком бросив взгляд на скипетр и резко повернувшись к гению, строго посмотрел на учёного сощуренными глазами, словно желая что-то сказать, но затем, будто придя к чему-то в разговоре с самим собой, плотно поджал губы и нетерпеливо повел бровью, побуждая Тони действовать.

Очнувшись от задумчивой летаргии, встрепенувшись всем телом, Старк энергично шагнул вперед, вскользь улыбнувшись своим мыслям, и нетерпеливо хлопнул в ладоши, растирая ладони друг о друга.

— Просыпаемся, друзья, нас ждёт увлекательный эксперимент.

Раскинув руки и чувствуя себя дирижёром на начинающемся концерте, Тони с удовольствием наблюдал, как оживает его лаборатория. Приглушённый, мягкий, струящийся с потолка свет постепенно стал более ярким, разогнав тени, вынудив их заползти под шкафы — будто тайна уступала место светочу знания. С тихим звуком ожили некоторые мониторы, прежде не востребованные. Довольный слаженностью работы механизмов технического, но от того не менее театрализованного представления, гений проворно обернулся вокруг себя и совершенно серьёзно, пусть и не очень строго, посмотрел на тихо подававшего звуки жизнеспособности робота.

— Дубина, вооружись чем-нибудь тяжелым на тот случай, если мне понадобится помощь с обретением контроля над собой, — наведя указательный палец на робота, гений с особым внушением в голосе добавил: — Стукнешь просто так — разберу и отдам на милость начинающим конструкторам какого-нибудь колледжа, ты меня знаешь.

Прищурившись, гений дождался, пока механический помощник с интеллектом пятилетнего ребенка кивнет своей конструкцией, выражая согласие и готовность следовать незатейливой инструкции, что, в целом, всё равно не внушало особого доверия после его прежних заботливых диверсий, а затем обратился ко второму всегдашнему участнику своих экспериментов.

— Лапа-растяпа, ты за репортёра, как обычно. К тебе у меня нет претензий, — кивнул гений, наблюдая за активацией робота, и мгновенно переключился на искина, решив не обделять его в своих указаниях. — Джарвис, будешь вести учёт показателей жизнедеятельности моего организма. В случае возникновения критической ситуации подашь сигнал об опасности.

— При необходимости активировать протокол «Общий сбор», сэр? — вежливо поинтересовался ИИ.

— Можно, — после секундного размышления согласился Старк. — Не будем всецело полагаться на способности Дубины.

Даже если маленький робот обиделся на слова своего создателя, то, не подав виду, лишь с тихим жужжанием сдвинулся в сторону, крепче зажимая в своей стальной хватке тяжелый разводной ключ, добытый им в одном из ящиков. Заметив инструмент, который помощник выбрал на случай экстренного приведения гения в чувства, Тони ощутил лёгкий холодок, скользнувший по позвоночнику к пояснице. Да смилуется над ним Бог шалостей, ибо этой ночью Старк меньше всего хотел получить по голове чем-то столь тяжелым, пусть даже причина для этого была бы вполне оправданной.

Проглотив комок сомнений, застрявший в горле, он с широкой улыбкой посмотрел на Локи и сделал смелый шаг вперед, выйдя навстречу трикстеру, замершему возле панели со скипетром.

— Хочу быть уверен, что мы сможем вовремя остановиться, — заговорщически произнёс Тони. — Я уже в том возрасте, знаешь ли, когда промахи в интимных делах могут оказаться непростительными. Приходится всё контролировать.

В очередной раз почувствовав себя уязвленным, Локи с определённым разочарованием шумно выдохнул и растер кончиками пальцев переносицу, слегка нахмурив брови. Несмотря на то, что гений придал своему предостережению форму вежливой шутки, подтекст был явным — он не доверял трикстеру настолько, чтобы не позаботиться о своей безопасности извне. Собираясь уступить бразды правления своим разумом и телом Лафейсону, Старк предпочитал обеспечить себе возможность в любой момент перехватить контроль. Впрочем, в этом его было сложно упрекнуть, и определённая предусмотрительность наряду с раздражением вызывала уважение.

— Будь по-твоему, — сдержанно ответил трикстер, искоса взглянув на неуклюжих роботов, готовящихся к спектаклю. — Доверимся твоему опыту, — овладев собой, он едва заметно ухмыльнулся и приосанился, вскинув голову.

Походка Лафейсона всегда отличалась особой грациозностью. Тони отчетливо помнил пружинистый, хищный шаг, благодаря которому Локи перемещался на коротких дистанциях плавно и почти бесшумно, точно дикий зверь, вышедший на охоту. Зрелище завораживало, приковывая взгляд к утончённой фигуре. Оказываемый эффект можно было вполне назвать гипнотическим, во всяком случае именно так воспринимал его Старк, ощущая себя трепетной ланью, замирающей при виде неумолимо надвигающейся опасности в лице Бога.

Мужчине стоило немалых усилий, чтобы остаться недвижимым и не вздрогнуть, когда трикстер подошел ближе, окинув его оценивающим взглядом, будто в последний момент решая: стоит брать предложенный товар с прилавка или нет. Волна охватившего гения негодования смыла оцепенение, в которое он впал, и нашла своё выражение в манерно вздёрнутой брови и остром взгляде — от бравурных комментариев Старк решил воздержаться. До поры до времени.

— Так что же мне делать после того, как ты окажешься под воздействием скипетра? — немного вытянувшись в лице и с интересом вскинув брови, спросил трикстер.

— Давай только без пошлостей, хорошо? Я привык делать что-то подобное по доброй воле и на трезвую голову, — покачал головой Тони и нарочито беспечно пожал плечами. — Начнем с малого. Задай мне парочку вопросов, на которые в здравом уме я бы не стал тебе отвечать, — изогнув бровь, весело усмехнулся, — не сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь выбрать что-нибудь особенное. На первый раз хватит пары-тройки пробных действий в пределах лаборатории, — склонил голову набок. — На всякий случай напоминаю, что, если ты попытаешься использовать меня, чтобы заполучить скипетр и выйти отсюда — Джарвис и Дубина позаботятся о том, чтобы нам помешали.

Плавно взмахнув рукой в качестве одобряющего жеста, Локи плавно повернулся и ловко подхватил скипетр, зажимая его в обеих руках. Со стороны действия трикстера смотрелись как театрально-церемониальные. Оглаживая холодную литую рукоять, он искренне наслаждался мгновением, лаская жезл, точно памятную вещицу, возвращённую ему после долгой разлуки. Сентиментальность момента поразила гения, который в очередной раз за довольно короткий промежуток времени инстинктивно задержал дыхание, обречённый изумлённо наблюдать за происходящим у него перед глазами.

Сморгнув, Тони выразительно прочистил горло и с заискивающей полуулыбкой взглянул на Бога, всем своим видом напоминая ему истинную причину, по которой скипетр оказался в его руках. Неспешно развернувшись лицом к Старку и манерно поправляя на ходу край плаща, Локи крадучись приблизился к подопытному, сосредоточив на нем искрящийся любопытством взгляд.

— Начнем? — вкрадчиво произнёс Локи, вытягивая шею и прожигая гения глазами.

Наблюдая за Лафейсоном, мужчина вновь услышал беспокойную трель здравого смысла, призывающего отступить, пока ещё не стало слишком поздно. Надоедливый моральный будильник, призванный достучаться до инстинкта самосохранения, оглушал гулкими ударами сердца, пульсация которого ощущалась в горле, у самого кадыка. Сглотнув сухую, вязкую слюну, Тони решительно шагнул вперед, сокращая расстояние между собой и трикстером до опасного минимума, уверенно заглядывая в его глубокие, цвета штормового моря глаза.

— Я об этом пожалею, верно? — криво усмехнулся Старк, усмиряя возбужденную дрожь, и сдержанно кивнул, собираясь с мыслями на глубоком вдохе. — Да, начнем.

Без лишних промедлений Локи твердой рукой направил скипетр, касаясь его острием груди гения, уверенно целясь в самый центр, где немногим раньше, как он помнил, светился кружок дугового реактора, пробиваясь голубоватым свечением сквозь ткань одежды. Вопреки ожиданиям Тони, прикосновение было аккуратным, почти нежным и едва ощутимым, но отчего-то он всё же едва заметно дрогнул в плечах, опустив взгляд на жезл. Сам трикстер на несколько секунд замер, удерживая прежнее положение, не сводя взора с камня, полыхающего ледяным синим пламенем. Выжидая, он, как и в самый первый раз, с тихим восторгом наблюдал за едва заметными преобразованиями, происходящими с человеком, ощущая в воздухе перемены и чистую магию, насыщающую пространство живой энергией.

Поначалу Тони ничего не почувствовал и разочарование успело с головой захлестнуть мужчину, настроившегося на быстрый результат. Он с трепетом наблюдал за приближением скипетра, а когда сразу после прикосновения ничего не произошло, — во всяком случае гений не ощутил каких-либо изменений ни в мире вокруг, ни для себя лично, — обескураженно поднял взгляд на Локи, готовый констатировать, что причина неудачи в их первую встречу, возможно, была далеко не в реакторе. На долю мгновения Старк действительно был готов поверить в свою чертову уникальность и развить относительно этого целую теорию, однако прежде чем он успел что-либо сказать, его тело перестало повиноваться командам мозга.

Ощутив холод, пронзивший его насквозь, Тони сдавленно выдохнул и немного склонился вперед, поражённо округляя глаза. В тени угасающего сознания блеснула мысль, что ощущения были похожи на симптоматику тех дней, когда он страдал от палладийной лихорадки. Охваченный коротким, леденящим кровь ужасом, Старк вздрогнул всем телом, прежде чем тьма окончательно затянула в свой омут все мысли и чувства гения. Тряхнув головой, мужчина послушно поднял взгляд небесно-голубых глаз на трикстера, ожидая указаний. Движение вышло немного неестественным, отчасти резким и даже по-своему кукольным, точно в одно мгновение он перестал быть человеком и обратился в марионетку с тонкими, едва заметными ниточками для управления, уходящими куда-то вверх, скрывающимися в руках умелого кукловода.

На губах Локи расцвела счастливая улыбка, разогнавшая тени на лице. Испытав искренний, сравнимый с детским восторг, он порывисто шагнул вперед и принялся неспешно прохаживаться вокруг Тони, кружа возле него, словно в танце, заведя руки со скипетром за спину. Оценивающе разглядывая мужчину, трикстер не мог перестать восхищаться смелости Старка. В своём стремлении обрести знание здесь и сейчас, познать таинство, прежде ему недоступное, не страшась рисков и принимая возможные последствия как неизбежную данность, он был по-своему великолепен. Сумасбродное бесстрашие привело его к тому, что теперь гений покорно стоял посреди своей лаборатории — смиренный и готовый полностью посвятить себя своему поработителю, обещавшему ему призрачную возможность искупаться в лучах познания.

— Люди такие мелочные, — тихо произнёс Локи, всматриваясь в искрящийся голубым лёд, сковавший глаза Старка. — Это неизменно показное благородство… К чему оно?

Остановившись в паре метров от Тони, Локи замер, склонив голову на бок, снова и снова вглядываясь в мерцание синевы зачарованных глаз. В них словно больше не было души, той силы, что жила внутри гения, помогая ему подчас двигаться вперед, выискивая силы для отчаянного рывка из сокрытых резервов тела. На долю мгновения Локи ощутил горький вкус разочарования на кончике языка, но прерывать эксперимент не стал — всё же он обещал Старку, а потому обязан был пойти до конца.

— Преклонись предо мной, — небрежно бросил трикстер, сражаясь со своими противоречивыми эмоциями. — На колени, Старк, — с особым злорадством уточнил Лафейсон, вымещая в простом указании всю досаду, мучающую его изнутри.

В прежнее время Локи, владея скипетром, не имел достаточного времени, да и желания, чтобы размениваться на простые игры, призванные не способствовать достижению великой цели, обозначенной ему при получении заветного жезла, а служить развлечением. Впрочем, теперь всё было иначе и нынешняя ситуация как нельзя лучше подходила для того, чтобы наверстать некогда упущенные возможности.

Тем временем, заточённый где-то в глубине собственного разума, Старк с весельем возмутился такой просьбе трикстера, но этому протесту суждено было остаться без внимания. Только теперь Тони понемногу стал понимать, о чем в своё время говорил Бартон. Собственное «я» человека не исчезало при внедрении иной воли, оно продолжало существовать где-то на задворках подсознания, точно скованное в цепи и брошенное в темноту, из которой было не выбраться. Слыша и понимая всё, что происходит вокруг, мужчина ничего не мог изменить, противопоставить озвученному приказу. Беспомощный и сторонний наблюдатель… Теперь его мысли, навыки и умения — всё это стало прикладным материалом к иному Тони, который повиновался лишь голосу, звучавшему над ним и являвшим собой непреложную божественную волю, в то время как тело механически совершало требуемые действия, повинуясь чужеродным импульсам, осознание которых проходило мимо него.

Приказ трикстера отозвался в сознании мужчины ярким образом того, что именно хотел от него Локи. Пытаясь из чистого упрямства сопротивляться, Тони с ужасом осознал, что все его усилия в сущности абсолютно бесплодны. Он бился раненой птицей в клетке собственной плоти, увязая всё глубже в трясине бесперспективной борьбы, в то время как его же тело безропотно следовало навязанной воле. Покорно опустившись на одно колено, Старк смиренно склонил голову, замерев в немой готовности выполнить любое указание, исполнить всякое желание своего нового хозяина, игнорируя все самые отчаянные попытки прежнего перехватить контроль над своим телом.

Сполна насладившись представшей его глазам картиной, Локи с диковатой ухмылкой на губах отступил в сторону и отошел к столу, повернувшись спиной к стоящему на одном колене гению. Не представляющий угрозы, он выглядел довольно скучно, а потому в голову Лафейсона пришла идея немного расшевелить свою ручную и слишком послушную обезьянку. Порывшись на рабочей поверхности и заглянув в ящики, трикстер выискал в них пару небольших отверток, искоса взглянув на Старка.

— Лови, — резко развернувшись он метнул в мужчину предметы, наблюдая за реакцией.

С детства не особо отличаясь природной ловкостью или удалью, но обладая неплохо развитыми рефлексами и обострёнными инстинктами, Тони привык в повседневной жизни ориентироваться на своё чутье и полагаться на своё тренированное множественными неудачами тело. Теперь же, когда приказы для него исходили извне, Старку ничего не оставалось, как в привычной манере довериться приобретённым навыкам, которых в обычное время оказывалось вполне достаточно.

Вскинув голову и сконцентрировавшись на летящих в его сторону предметах, гений резво поднялся на ноги, машинально, бесстрастно реагируя на приказ. Впрочем, сам Тони внутри своего тела испытывал совершенно определённое негодование, чего совершенно не было видно по его лицу — отстраненному и пресному, точно не живому. Наблюдая за траекторией полёта, мужчина уверенно шагнул вперед и одним точным, практически робото-движением перехватил летящие в него отвёртки, крепко зажимая их в руке. Бесхитростное цирковое представление стоило ему потянутых связок левой ноги и небольшой царапины, расчертившей ладонь, из которой мгновенно хлынула кровь.

Боль ясно пробивалась сквозь пелену захваченного разума, взывая к гению, который, как ему казалось, чувствовал дискомфорт на порядок острее обычного, будто бы теперь именно он стал эпицентром обработки этих ощущений, поступающих к нему мимо мозга. Стиснув зубы, мужчина опустил взгляд на отвертки, сжимая их в пальцах. Кровь струйками сбегала по руке, окропляя рукоятки инструментов, капая на пол. Едва заметно нахмурившись, Старк сдвинулся в сторону и, обтерев отвертки тряпкой, машинально убрал их на место — в один из ящиков с инструментами, — на уровне подсознания фиксируя, что доведённые до автоматизма привычки продолжали подавать признаки жизни в его организме, вынуждая тело повторять привычные действия, повинуясь слабому голосу разума.

— Зафиксировано небольшое повреждение кожных покровов, учащённое сердцебиение, а также растяжение связок икроножной мышцы, — вежливо произнёс Джарвис, выводя показатели на ближайший к Лафейсону и Старку монитор. — Должен предупредить, что в следующий раз я буду вынужден инициировать протокол отмены эксперимента.

Мельком взглянув на диаграммы, представленные на экране услужливым искином, трикстер пренебрежительно фыркнул, но по его лицу весьма отчётливо скользнула тревожная тень, омрачившая прежний восторг. Подойдя ближе к гению и оценив весь масштаб полученного им в ходе эксперимента ущерба, Локи обошел Старка и остановился у него за спиной, скользнув сосредоточенным, прожигающим насквозь взглядом вдоль ладной фигуры мужчины, а затем приблизился, сократив расстояние между ними до минимума, чувствуя тепло человеческого тела и легкий, едва уловимый аромат парфюма гения, исходящий от кожи и немного от одежды.

— Ответь мне честно, Тони, в чем твоя слабость? — вкрадчивым шепотом поинтересовался Бог, склонившись к уху подвластного ему человека. — Раскрой мне тайну своей души.

Растянув губы в холодной улыбке, трикстер отступил назад, пристально наблюдая за Старком. Звучно усмехнувшись, он с грацией дикой кошки порывисто распрямился, вскинув голову, и сделал ещё несколько уверенных шагов в направлении дивана, склонив голову на бок, перебросив скипетр из руки в руку и продолжая держать его за спиной. На мгновение в разум Лафейсона прокралась отравляющая горечью мысль, что ему ещё предстоит выслушать весьма нелестное мнение гения о себе из-за его довольно специфических экспериментов с реакцией мужчины, и на миг он пораженно замер: с каких пор его волновали мелочи, подобные тому, как к нему относится какой-то смертный?

Раздражённо нахмурившись, Локи недовольно тряхнул головой, избавляясь от тягостных дум. Плавно развернувшись на пятках и запахнув край плаща в сторону, трикстер уверенным шагом дошёл до дивана и с удобством устроился на старой, видавшей виды кожаной подушке, откинувшись на широкую спинку.

— Не стой как скульптура в галерее, Старк, присядь, — просияв по-хозяйски широкой улыбкой, Бог манерно опустил руку локтем на подлокотник, оперев голову на подставленную чашей ладонь.

Снова приказ. Оставив пустые попытки к сопротивлению, Тони затих, наблюдая изнутри за тем, как он сам же устроился на своём любимом рабочем кресле, подогнув одну ногу и уперев её в опорную ножку. Руку немного саднило после лёгкого повреждения, да и кровь продолжала сочиться. Дотянувшись до небольшого ящика под столом, мужчина достал обрез своей старой фланелевой рубашки, проживавшей теперь вторую жизнь в качестве рабочей тряпки, и обмотал ладонь, затягивая рану. Всё это время гений отстраненно размышлял над вопросом, предполагая, что могла произнести его подчиненная воле скипетра половина, способная обнажиться в самом неприглядном свете перед Богом, игра которого лишь набирала обороты. Отчасти Старк и сам хотел бы знать в чем его главная слабость. Возможно, подобное признание позволит ему, наконец, лучше себя понять, разобраться в мотивах, в причинах той безудержной гонки, что он вел с самим собой на протяжении последних лет. Как бы там ни было и что бы ни оказалось сокрыто на глубине души, ныне вывернутой наизнанку благодаря скипетру, откровенность явно не помешает.

Мысленно приготовившись услышать тщательно избегаемую им правду, Тони замер, напряженно вслушиваясь в тихие слова, приглушённо слетающие с его языка.

— Моя слабость заключена в моем страхе, — на контрасте со своими внутренними переживаниями невозмутимо произнёс Старк, подняв глаза на трикстера. — Я боюсь не спасти, не защитить близких. Ужас при мысли о том, что я окажусь бесполезным или беспомощным делает меня уязвимым и лежит в основе большинства моих ошибок, — сдвинул брови и напряженно поджал губы. — Я слаб в своих сомнениях. Полагаю, зачастую именно это толкает меня на путь принятия безумных решений, свершения необдуманных поступков, в пучину неблагоразумного риска.

Тони ощущал, как нечто стороннее копошится в нём, ворошит воспоминания и чувства из далекого прошлого, поднимая на поверхность всё то, что осело пеплом перегоревших эмоций и спрессовалось в толстый слой грязи, в которой совершенно не хотелось копаться. Подобное проникновение в подкорку, исключительно интимное и глубокое, было больше всего похоже на ментальное изнасилование, но, раз уж он сам согласился на этот эксперимент, теперь ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как терпеть и смиренно ждать, когда всё закончится.

По лицу трикстера невозможно было точно сказать, остался он доволен ответом гения или же оказался до крайности разочарован бесхитростным откровением. Застывшая маска некоторой задумчивости казалась совершенно нечитаемой. Даже взгляд — холодный и бесстрастный, словно сталь, — скользил по мужчине как-то лениво, без явного желания за что-то зацепиться. На один короткий миг Лафейсон всё же заглянул в глаза Старка, словно в последней, отчаянной надежде что-то увидеть в них, но быстро отвел взгляд, скорбно поджав губы и нахмурив брови. Искусственная леденистая синева радужки отталкивала его, вызывая в душе стойкое раздражение. То, что в первые минуты казалось ему привлекательным и заманчивым, ныне же приобрело черты отвращающие. Внезапно для самого себя Локи ощутил острое желание покончить с экспериментом как можно быстрее. Возможно, всё дело в том, что покорная игрушка в лице Старка оказалась на проверку не такой уж и забавной. Куда слаще была возможность пререкаться с упрямым мужчиной, находя для себя особое удовольствие в тонкой игре разума. Осознание этого факта вынуждало трикстера признать, что внезапно для самого себя он стал руководствоваться личными мотивами, которые прежде никак не касались эгоцентричной фигуры гения, миллиардера и филантропа. Как это произошло — Лафейсон не знал, но и всем разбирательствам с поисками возможного ответа на этот вопрос предпочитал принимать этот факт за данность, доверяясь чутью, которое, к слову, подводило его довольно редко.

За окном постепенно занимался рассвет. Сквозь затемнённые стекла в мастерскую стремился проникнуть теплый, мягкий свет — пока ещё девственно белый, но совсем скоро его согреет багрянец новорождённого солнца, и рождённая в этом слиянии нежно-розовая дымка накроет весь пробуждающийся ото сна Нью-Йорк. Наблюдая за природными переменами, Локи поднялся с дивана и подошел к окну, разглядывая мегаполис, открывающийся ему по-новому. Бог погрузился в глубокие размышления, чувствуя себя тенью, что прячется в спасительном для неё мраке, с ревностью глядя на сияющий мир. Прикоснувшись ладонью к матовому стеклу, он подумал о том, что Старк был, пожалуй, единственным человеком, не стремившимся сразу же запустить в него чем-нибудь тяжелым или припечатать к стенке при встрече. Вопреки всем ожиданиям, гений проявил интерес, нездоровое любопытство, нашедшие отклик в душе самого трикстера. Пусть мотивы мужчины были и не вполне понятны, — хотя в то же время можно было с уверенностью сказать, что они буквально лежали на поверхности, ведь едва ли бы кто-то согласился на столь отчаянный эксперимент в компании Мстителей, а отказываться от познания Тони очевидно не привык, — но что-то в этом самоотверженном, искреннем порыве тронуло Локи, заставив по-иному взглянуть на суть вещей, до недавнего времени казавшихся простыми и понятными в своей бесхитростной непривлекательности.

В конечном счете к чему все эти дрязги? Все так или иначе действуют из лучших побуждений, в основе которых лежат потери, горе или опустошение, сулящие исказить весь мир для одного человека, кем бы он ни был. Пытаясь доказать свое превосходство, не заботясь о других, переступая через трупы поверженных врагов, рожденный из огня внутренней борьбы, подкрепляемый своей яростью, герой зачастую забывает о самом главном. Тони был прав: не стоит растрачивать своё время и силы в борьбе за мнимую, навеянную страданием правду, если в нужный момент не сможешь защитить тех, кто тебе дорог. Обнажившийся страх гения вынудил Локи взглянуть в глаза собственным кошмарам, жившим в душе, и теперь ему больше всего хотелось вновь затолкать их поглубже, лишь бы не слышать этого леденящего кровь шёпота, предрекающего грозу посреди ясного дня. Отчасти то же самое желание распространялось и на Старка, а потому, обернувшись и в очередной раз взглянув на мужчину, замершего на стуле и смотрящего вперед пустым взглядом, Бог неторопливо подошёл к нему и вновь коснулся навершием скипетра середины груди.

— Хватит экспериментов на сегодня, — тихо произнёс Локи, устало хмурясь и отводя отворачиваясь к окну. — С приходом нового дня надо отпускать былое.

Глубоко вздохнул, Лафейсон взглянул на далекие шпили высоток, опалённые багрянцем, и устремился к дивану, устроившись на нем с прежним уютом. Сосредоточив ясные лазоревые глаза на Старке, он принялся внимательно следить за изменениями на его лице, находя для себя тайное, в чем-то даже запретное удовольствие видеть, как понемногу взгляд мужчины становился всё более осмысленным, а радужка возвращала себе привычный насыщенно-шоколадный цвет, теперь казавшийся ещё более глубоким, чем прежде. Отложив скипетр в сторону, опустив его на диван рядом с собой, трикстер наклонился вперед, уперев локти в колени, и уткнулся лбом в раскрытые ладони, бесшумно выдыхая, ощущая легкую, тянущую боль в плечах от усталости. Груз тех эмоций, что он нёс на себе, был неподъёмным и силы были уже на исходе. Порой Локи даже начинал думать, что на этот раз ему попросту не выбраться, не справиться в одиночку, однако за неимением иного выбора, стиснув зубы, трикстер упрямо продолжал двигаться дальше, стараясь не думать о том, что уже давным-давно потерял верное направление.

Впрочем, в последнее время спешить было некуда. Даже в притворной смерти уже не виделось ничего, кроме попытки избавить мир от себя самого. Рано или поздно его все равно настигнет кара — последствие проигрыша, следствие неудавшейся сделки. В свете этого Лафейсон не был до конца уверен, что предложение Старка на время укрыться под его весьма надёжным — стоило это признать — крылом имело смысл, хотя оно и было крайне соблазнительным. Интригующим. Щедрый гений предлагал ему не только уютный кров, но и увлекательное путешествие в мир неизведанного. Фактическую охоту за знанием, до которого они оба были в одинаковой мере жадными. Для почившего изгоя, которого никто нигде не ждет и вряд ли будут рады видеть, подобное предложение было неслыханной удачей. Позволить кому-то позаботиться о себе…

Продолжая размышлять, Локи вынужденно признавал, что даже со скипетром ему будет тяжко противостоять миру, который с рождения испытывал его на стойкость. В свете этого особенно забавно выглядело то, как переплетаются нити судеб: ещё совсем недавно они со Старком были врагами, а теперь могли стать союзниками, объединёнными общей страстью и ложью, или, как выразился гений, секретом. Вскроется их обман — пострадают оба. Возможно, Тони не вполне понимал, что последует за этим, но Бог ничуть не сомневался, что основной груз вины при любом раскладе, даже самом выгодном, на что надеяться, конечно, не стоило, наверняка всё же ляжет на его плечи. А Тор? Захочет ли бравый громовержец принять своего брата снова или проявит свойственный ему энтузиазм и решит предать суду Асгарда, дабы тот ответил за все свои свершения и грехи? Мысль об этом вызвала горькую улыбку на губах Лафейсона. Воображая себе подобный исход, он с особым извращенным наслаждением представил, какое наказание выбрал бы Всеотец для своего несостоявшегося трофея-сына. Маловероятно, что он будет настолько снисходителен, чтобы отправить его в ссылку в Мидгард под поручительство Тора. До недавнего времени особой важности это не имело — лишь бы не заключение снова в темницу, — но теперь, когда появился выбор, Локи был не согласен променять комфортные условия на музейную витрину, пусть и с весьма сомнительным статусом главного экспоната подземелья Асгарда.

Возможно ли, что короткая встреча с озаренным идеями человеком, так долго противившимся его взглядам и целям, могла повергнуть излишне самоуверенного Бога в подобие отчаяния, тоску и желание быть хоть каплю кому-то небезразличным в этом мире? Подобная вероятность пугала и интриговала Лафейсона, вынуждая признать: он хотел рискнуть и испробовать вкус такой жизни.

Тем временем Старк понемногу приходил в себя. Буквально мгновение назад он, запертый в собственном теле, с ужасом и одновременным восторгом благоговейно замер, наблюдая за приближением скипетра, ощущая всем телом своё искреннее стремление освободиться и сбросить с себя оковы чужой воли. Все движения трикстера воспринимались словно в фокусе камеры с замедленным движением, и Тони искренне верил, что ожидание ещё никогда не было столь же томительным, как сейчас. Казалось, он на миг даже перестал дышать, чувствуя, как стенки воображаемого стеклянного купола, возникшего над ним с момента начала проведения эксперимента, тихо задрожали, резонируя от любого звука.

Прикосновение остроконечного навершия отозвалось в груди вспышкой холодного огня, волной окатившего Старка с головы до ног. Шумно выдохнув, мужчина покачнулся и крепко вцепился в подлокотники кресла, на мгновение зажмурив глаза. Мгновенная, ослепляющая до темноты с мерцающими в её глубинной черноте звёздами головная боль пронзила виски, но сошла столь же стремительно, как и возникла, оставив после себя лишь пустоту — звенящую тишиной, оглушающую и давящую на уши. Понемногу вновь научившись дышать, Старк осторожно распахнул глаза, и с трудом облизнул пересохшие губы плохо слушающимся, вязким языком. Мужчина чувствовал себя тем, кто вернулся в большой мир из комы, упустившим из жизни год или два. Одеревеневшие от былого напряжения мышцы теперь были до неприличного расслаблены, так что каждое, даже самое робкое движение давалось лишь при определённом усилии, всякий раз вызывая по телу волну протестующих мурашек, оставляющих после себя на коже след из холодной испарины, отчего водолазка прилипла к спине и создала ощущение легкой тесноты и дискомфорта. Однако, несмотря ни на что, вопреки всем побочным эффектам Старк был искренне доволен, о чем поспешил сообщить скорбной фигуре Бога, сидящего на диване.

— Это было весело, — переведя взгляд на трикстера, Тони расплылся в широкой улыбке, осветившей его усталое лицо, разгладившей одни морщинки и проявившей другие. — Ты тоже что-то чувствуешь, проникая в чужие мозги, или это односторонне удовольствие?

Вскинув голову, Локи непонимающе посмотрел на мужчину, но затем, словно придя к какому-то компромиссу с самим собой, отрицательно качнул головой и плавно откинулся на спинку дивана, сложив руки на коленях перед собой.

— К твоему сожалению, удовольствие одностороннее, — ответил Локи, прищурившись в желании убедиться, что все прошло удачно и рассудок гения не помутился. — Однако есть вероятность, что когда-нибудь и я испытаю на себе прелести этой игрушки, — в пол оборота бросив взгляд на скипетр, он протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев холодной рукоятки. — Пожалуй, мне бы этого даже хотелось.

Весело фыркнув в ответ, Тони попробовал подняться на ноги, но тут же ощутил приступ тошноты и головокружения, заставившие его отказаться от этой затеи и немного повременить с переменой положения. Испытывая симптомы, близко похожие на морскую болезнь, мужчина мелко дрожал, чувствуя, как по телу струится холодный пот. Общая слабость лишь усиливала ощущение погружения в болезнь, и на контрасте этих тесно переплетённых симптомов ему казалось, что у него вдобавок ко всему ещё и плавящий мозги жар, стиснувший голову тугим терновым венцом, объятым жалящим огнем. Бросив короткий, полный бесплодной надежды взгляд на монитор, на котором были выведены данные о его физическом состоянии, Старк остался немного удивлён: судя по данным, его организм был в полном порядке и функционировал без очевидных проблем. Неужели его состояние было психосоматическим? Сдвинув брови, Тони некоторое время размышлял об этом, однако, стоило ему вынырнуть из омута своих мыслей, он тут же пристыженно улыбнулся, сознавая, что совершенно забыл о Боге, выражение лица которого было без преувеличения горестным, как на похоронах.

В первый момент вознамерившись разрядить обстановку парой мгновенно пришедших на ум шуток, Тони вовремя прикусил язык и принялся наблюдать за Локи. Трикстер выглядел глубоко погруженным в себя, и Старк почти не сомневался, что у него был для этого веский и наверняка безрадостный повод. Сосредоточившись, мужчина припомнил все, о чем они сегодня говорили с Лафейсоном, между делом осознав, что помнил даже то, что происходило за период, пока он находился под влиянием скипетра — каждый приказ, отданный трикстером, все действия, направленные на исполнение указаний. По непонятной причине он упустил этот момент в рассказе Бартона, а потом факт сохранившихся воспоминаний поразил гения, наведя на многие, весьма неоднозначные выводы. Впрочем, с этим можно было повременить. На сегодня, пожалуй, действительно было достаточно экспериментов с исследованиями.

Бросив угрюмый взгляд на свою руку, перемотанную обрывком рубашки, Тони всё же осторожно поднялся на ноги и неуверенной походкой подошел к Локи, стараясь держаться ровно и не покачиваться из стороны в стороны, как морячок, вернувшийся из долгого плавания и впервые ступивший на твердую землю.

— Идем, я покажу тебе комнату, где ты сможешь немного передохнуть, прежде чем завтра мы продолжим работать над скипетром, — серьезно произнёс Старк, немного хмурясь из-за давящего ощущения сухого ватного комка в горле. — Тебе ведь, кажется, некуда идти, так что ты не будешь отказываться, я прав, принцесса?

Вынырнув из тугой воронки размышлений на голос Тони, осознав, что он увлекся и позабыл, где находится, Локи искренне удивился, что бесспорно отразилось на его лице, но он тут же поспешил исправить эту оплошность и скрыть свои истинные эмоции за маской строгости и высокомерия.

— Да, будь добр. Считай, это твой шанс ещё раз проявить гостеприимство.

Трикстер энергично поднялся на ноги, встряхнув скованные напряжением руки и расправив спину. Собираясь проследовать за Тони, он обернулся, подхватил рукой с дивана скипетр и уверенно протянул его гению, пытливо заглянув в его тёмные и неожиданно тёплые глаза. Подобное открытие обескуражило Лафейсона, и маска, с самого начала давшая трещину, окончательно рассыпалась, обнажая его истинные чувства — изумление и надежду в глазах, чистых, как морозное небо в разгар полудня.

— Не стоит оставлять его без присмотра, — слегка поджав губы, пробормотал Локи и опустил взгляд на окровавленную тряпку на руке мужчины, выразив при этом всем своим видом искреннее сожаление. — Рану нужно бы обработать, — виновато взглянув на Тони исподлобья, добавил Бог.

Вспоминая все прошлые деяния и разочарования, принесенные Лафейсоном в этот мир, почему-то именно сейчас ему стало не по себе при мысли, что его действия причинили кому-то боль. Впрочем, истина была в том, что волновал его один, совершенно определённый человек, внезапно выказавший ему особое, не заслуженное ничем доверие. Царапина на ладони Старка стала своего рода катализатором эмоций, которые Локи подавлял в себе прежде с особым упорством и, надо сказать, довольно успешно. Однако теперь он внутренне сгорал от стыда, снедаемый чувством вины.

Даже если Старк заметил неладное, то не подал виду, за что трикстер был ему по-особенному благодарен. Вместо того, чтобы начать выяснения и принудить расчувствовавшегося Бога к откровенности, против чего он бы уже не смог возразить в виду страшной усталости и внутреннего разлада, гений прибегнул к одному из самых действенных способов сгладить острые углы, обнажившиеся из-за надорванной обшивки, прежде скрывавшей уродливое нутро, — незатейливому юмору с мягкими, безвинными шутками, разряжающими обстановку.

— Настоящая фея никогда не бросает свою волшебную палочку где попало, да? — ухмыльнувшись, Тони принял скипетр из рук Локи и машинально скользнул взглядом по изящной рукоятке, оценивающе качнув головой. — Джарвис позаботится о том, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось.

Отойдя в сторону рабочей панели, Старк вернул жезл в специальную стойку, куда он был помещен ранее, и вокруг него мгновенно образовалось защитное энергетическое поле, гарантирующее защиту от любой попытки присвоить себе заветный артефакт.

— Щит активирован, — с чопорно британской интонацией в цифровом голосе произнес искин.

— Видишь, — торжествующе улыбнулся Тони, бросив довольный взгляд на трикстера, и бодрым шагом направился к двери мастерской, покачнувшись лишь у самого порога, но быстро совладав с собой, ухватившись за косяк. — Тебе нужно отдельное царское приглашение? — с ухмылкой поинтересовался Старк, в пол оборота бросив лукавый взгляд на Локи и кивнув головой в сторону коридора.

Завороженно глядя на скипетр, трикстер на секунду выпал из реальности, но, услышав брошенную в свой адрес шуточку, призванную вывести его из состояния оцепенения, — а в иное время и из равновесия, — поспешил нагнать Старка, замершего у порога мастерской.

— Пожалуй, на этот раз обойдемся без почестей, — возвращая должок за пропущенную подачу, хмыкнул Локи. — Хотя именно сейчас я бы не отказался от чего-нибудь крепленого, — со смягчившей взгляд улыбкой добавил Бог, пользуясь своим очарованием в надежде на исполнение просьбы.

Криво усмехнувшись, Тони осторожно выглянул в коридор и, убедившись, что никого нет и в доме тихо, кивнул трикстеру, пропуская его вперед.

— Ну, идём, посмотрим, что у меня осталось в личных запасах, — усмехнулся гений, выныривая следом за Богом из мастерской, где тотчас погас свет благодаря заботливому искину.


	9. Green Fairy

Тони точно не помнил, сколько часов ему удалось поспать за прошлые сутки, но, кажется, гений бодрствовал уже около сорока часов и теперь одного лишь кофе для поддержания сил было объективно недостаточно. За пределами мастерской усталость наваливалась с каждым шагом всё сильнее, обнимая мужчину за плечи, сдавливая их до тянущей, ломающей боли, неприятно сползающей вниз по позвоночнику до самой поясницы. Раздражённо хмыкая, Старк на ходу то и дело принимался разминать шею до хруста в позвонках, а затем, размахивая руками, оживлял мышцы спины и разрабатывал плечевые суставы, ощущая бодрящее тепло под кожей, на короткие мгновения избавляющее его от недомогания. Умом Тони понимал, что лучшим лекарством будет сон, — желательно не менее восьми часов, — но неутомимое любопытство требовало получить ответы на некоторые вопросы прямо сейчас, не откладывая возможность переговорить с трикстером до утра. Отчего-то он не был уверен, что завтра у него будет возможность завести эту беседу, возможно, потому что с Локи вообще ни в чем нельзя было быть до конца уверенным.

Вскоре они беспрепятственно поднялись на третий этаж, ни разу не остановившись и не повернув, где Тони безмолвно указал на внутренний лифт, шахта которого располагалась в небольшом углублении в паре шагов от лестницы. Локи послушно остановился и осмотрелся. Пусть в прошлый раз у него и не было времени на полноценную экскурсию по башне, но даже весьма скудных воспоминаний, которыми он располагал, оказалось достаточно, чтобы определить: здание было существенно перестроено. Выйдя из мастерской, они прошли по погружённым во мрак лестничным пролетам, где ступени подсвечивались приглушённым сиянием встроенных у самого пола в металлические панели диодов, работающих, вероятно, по сигналу датчиков движения. За пределами этой лестницы угадывались очертания рабочих этажей, закрытых для посещения. Отгороженные стеклянными стенами, затянутыми точно таким же цифровым матом, как и окна в лаборатории, где мужчины находились до недавнего времени, они скрывали какое-то внутреннее содержимое строения, не предназначенное для взглядов обитателей этого дома и его редких гостей. Лафейсон хорошо помнил, что, согласно первоначальному плану гения, в башне было десять этажей лаборатории, однако в своё время далеко не все они были оборудованы должным образом. По всей вероятности, его вторжение в Нью-Йорк застигло Старка на этапе переезда, а последующие разрушения, очевидно, внесли коррективы не только в планы по обживанию нового помещения, но и по его перепланировке.

Теперь же вся башня была полностью укомплектована и поделена на сектора. Прежде чем подняться к Старку в лабораторию, Локи успел изучить систему внутреннего обустройства высотки, в которой было чуть больше ста этажей, чтобы иметь представление о том, как ему действовать в том случае, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. Так, например, он узнал, что внизу, под мастерской, расположившейся на двух ярусах, находился жилой блок, гостиная с кухней и несколько этажей — в общей сложности четыре одинаковых пролета, — отведённых под нужды защитников Земли, их персональные комнаты. Сразу под ними находились два этажа, по всей видимости, определённые под тренировки — комнаты в них были за оцинкованными, шумоизолирующими дверьми со сложными системами пропуск-контроля, требующими ввода личных данных. Затем располагался хозяйственный блок и хранилище — самая большая часть всей высотки.

Похожие друг на друга коридоры с одинаковыми дверьми без видимой возможности попасть внутрь — будто спиралевидная сердцевина башни, благодаря которой она была такой устойчивой. Для путешествия по этой половине дома существовал даже отдельный лифт, связанный с гостиной и жилыми блоками, но также можно было прогуляться и по сквозной лестнице, наличие которой, скорее всего, предполагалось исключительно из-за соображений пожарной безопасности, поскольку в трезвом уме блуждать по этим одноликим коридорам — удовольствие крайне сомнительное. Сразу за последним этажом-сейфом начинался гараж, занимавший добрые пять уровней. Здесь располагалась потрясающая воображение личная коллекция автомобилей Старка и лишь на самом нижнем ярусе были предусмотрены места для транспорта остальных героев. Впрочем, даже этого пространства им было явно более, чем достаточно.

Должно быть, трикстер чересчур увлёкся воспроизведением плана башни в своем воображении, потому как Старку пришлось буквально подталкивать его в спину, чтобы он вошёл в кабину лифта. Немного смущённый своим положением, Локи нахмурился и поспешно широко шагнул за порог, удивлённый отсутствием язвительных комментариев со стороны гения в свой адрес. Глубоко вздохнув, Лафейсон повернулся и прислонился спиной к дальней стенке, опустив голову и скользнув взглядом по цифровой панели, расположенной сбоку, слабо переливающейся голубоватым свечением множества кнопок. Последовав сразу за ним, Тони выбрал нужный этаж и проворно отступил в сторону противоположной от панели стены, пристроившись таким образом по левую руку от трикстера. Двери лифта плавно сомкнулись, и на мгновение мужчины оказались погружены во мрак.

Единственным источником света было мерцание цифровой панели, блики которой сползали по хромированной глади кабины, как водяные разводы по мраморной плитке, облицовывающей помещение бассейна. Осторожно взглянув в сторону Старка, Локи неожиданно для себя заметил, что глаза мужчины прикрыты. Вытянувшись вдоль стены, он запрокинул голову назад, доверительно обнажив горло, и скрестил руки на груди, обнимая себя ими, будто пытаясь согреться. Всматриваясь в его замершую фигуру, трикстер впервые за то время, что они провели наедине с момента его появления в башне, увидел по-настоящему усталое выражение на лице мужчины, утомлённость которого выходила далеко за пределы одного, пусть и крайне насыщенного дня. Бархатные тени, мягко скользящие по смуглой коже, подчеркивали природную резкость линий подбородка и скул, художественно прорисовывая портрет гения. Невольно для себя Локи ощутил легкое беспокойство, вслушиваясь в тихое и слабое дыхание Старка. На долю секунды Бог готов был предположить, что Тони заснул, но в то же мгновение его ресницы дрогнули и мужчина распахнул глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом глубоких, чёрных, как полотно ночного неба, зрачков, заволокших всю радужку, и усмехнулся, кривя губы в одной из своих неоднозначных улыбок.

В беззвучном режиме двери лифта распахнулись, и мужчины оказались в небольшом холле, стены которого по всему периметру были абсолютно стеклянными. Воздух здесь ощущался кристально чистым — дышалось как-то по-особенному легко и каждый вдох приятно теснил грудь, опьяняя. Ступив на мягкий, белоснежный ковер с толстым ворсом, Тони первым вышел из кабины лифта и уверенным шагом направился к небольшой лестнице, предлагавшей подняться ещё на пол пролёта вверх. Пройдя следом за гением, трикстер не переставал осматриваться. От него не укрылось то, как сразу, стоило ноге хозяина пентхауса коснуться пола, под потолком приглушенно зажглись продолговатой формы узкие, вделанные под карнизом лампы. Их холодное белое свечение чистой энергии отражалось и множилось в стеклах панорамных окон, за которыми с такой высоты открывался удивительной красоты вид на город. Замерев возле одного из них, Бог с тоской взглянул на мегаполис внизу, но затем, словно одёрнув себя, вскинул голову и поспешил к лестнице, на которой скрылся Тони.

Прыжком преодолев последнюю ступень, Локи прошел по узкому коридору вдоль низкого бортика, выделанного муранским стеклом с причудливым рисунком, и коротко кивнул Старку, терпеливо поджидавшему его у двери в свою обитель.

— Многое изменилось с твоего последнего визита, верно? — беззлобно поинтересовался гений, активируя биометрический замок на двери.

— Ты провел серьёзную перестройку, — согласился Локи, машинально бросая взгляд на оставшийся внизу холл. — Теперь мне здесь нравится определённо больше. Стало уютнее.

Криво ухмыльнувшись, Старк гостеприимно распахнул перед Лафейсоном дверь своей комнаты и широким жестом пригласил войти первым.

— За беспорядок извиняться не буду — я здесь бываю редко, — на ходу бросил Тони, войдя следом и от порога направившись к небольшому бару, встроенному в полость у дальней стены — ближней к широкому, выпуклому окну, выходящему на восток. — Посмотрим, что тут осталось.

Распахнув резные, гладко отполированные дверцы, он скользнул взглядом по несколько запылённым полкам из красного дерева, заставленным бутылками с элитными сортами алкоголя, изучая остатки роскошных запасов и постепенно всё сильнее хмурясь от осознания их скудности: немного виски, половина бутылки текилы, бултыхающееся на дне саке и глоток водки, как заначка на самый черный день. Разочарованно хмыкнув, мужчина со стеклянным грохотом сгреб всё это смешное богатство в сторону и, наклонившись ниже, заглянул на полку, где обычно было припрятано что-нибудь на особый случай. Шампанское сейчас, конечно, вряд ли подошло бы, но всё же лучше выпить тёплое виноградное вино, чем отважиться на сомнительный коктейль-мешанину, чтобы добрую половину грядущего дня провести в неутомимой борьбе с головной болью, пытаясь заглушить её таблетками или, что более вероятно, новыми дозами алкоголя.

Понаблюдав за хлопочущим по хозяйству Старком, Локи принялся осматриваться в комнате. Несмотря на то, что личные апартаменты гения выглядели куда более неопрятными, чем мастерская, где он, по собственному признанию, проводил намного больше времени, здесь было довольно уютно. Даже привыкший к чистоте трикстер, — а его вполне можно было назвать педантом в некоторых вопросах, касающихся уборки, чем Лафейсон разительно отличался от своего сводного брата, — чувствовал себя здесь так, словно оказался в знакомой, привычной обстановке.

Как дома…

Подхваченный волной внезапно нахлынувших на него воспоминаний, Локи мрачно нахмурился. В прежние времена Один не редко делал ему замечания, оказавшись в личных покоях младшего принца. «Хаос — твоё второе имя. Беспорядок, что ты учинил…» Вздрогнув от прозвучавшего в памяти раскатистого голоса Всеотца, Лафейсон поспешил прогнать навязчивые образы, мелькающие перед глазами, и сосредоточиться на безопасной реальности, принявшей его в свои объятия, как скитальца, нуждающегося в крове и комфорте после долгого странствия и поисков.

Вернувшись к изучению комнаты, Локи прошел немного вперед, изучая обстановку. Стены были выкрашены в белый с серебристым отливом цвет, легко перенимая игру рассеянного мягкого света от потолочных ламп. На долю мгновения Бог представил себе, как по этим стенам, точно чистым полотнам, плавно скользят золотые лучи рассвета или тени заката, раскрашивая их своими акварелями, насыщая комнату игрой цвета, и ему страстно захотелось увидеть это воочию — зрелище обещало быть сказочным. Слабо улыбнувшись, Лафейсон заметно расслабился, отпуская мрачные размышления и вновь сосредотачиваясь на том, что его окружало.

Посередине гостиной стоял широкий диван, перетянутый тончайшей белоснежной кожей, исключительно мягкой на ощупь, и рядом такое же кресло — немного кургузое, но на вид весьма уютное. Прямо перед ними расположился низкий стеклянный кофейный столик, нижняя полочка которого оказалась буквально завалена всякими гаджетами — разобранными и целыми, но, кажется, не вполне работающими. Вдоль левой стены, сразу от двери, которая, как догадался Локи, вела в спальню, и до самого окна протянулась узкая и длинная серебристая полочка, на которой лежали многочисленные личные вещи гения. Сразу над ней располагался тонкий плазменный телевизор, представлявший из себя по факту один прозрачный экран, подобный тем, что находились в лаборатории Старка. На нем приглушённо светились общие данные о температуре внутри помещения, — комфортные шестьдесят восемь градусов по Фаренгейту* — прогнозе погоды на текущие сутки и курсе валют.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
*68 градусов по Фаренгейту — 20 градусов по Цельсию  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
На стене, противоположной той, где находился бар, в котором копошился Старк, из полок правильной кубической формы была сооружена артхаусная конструкция, предназначенная для хранения безделушек, с которыми мужчина, по всей видимости, не хотел расставаться, но по какой-то причине предпочитал их хранить выше уровня глаз, избегая частого попадания по ним взглядом. Среди прочего хлама Бога привлекли несколько снимков в деревянных рамках. Фотокарточки выглядели довольно старыми, во всяком случае их краски уже успели выцвести, а по краям бумага слегка пожелтела и загнулась. Однако, вопреки довольно сильному любопытству, рассматривать их слишком внимательно он не стал, чтобы не смущать хозяина комнаты.

В углу, рядом со всей этой композицией, расположилась хромированная серая подставка под книги, снизу доверху заставленная томиками самой разной литературы. На стеклянных полках в одной компании теснились справочники по математике и классические произведения авторов с мировыми именами, научные труды по физике и журналы с пестрыми обложками, в большей степени содержащими фотографии гения. С усмешкой окинув взглядом стойку, трикстер пообещал себе, что ещё познакомится поближе с её содержимым, и мельком выглянул в окно. Его причудливая выпуклая форма создавала эффект линзы, через которую мегаполис выглядел слегка размытым, словно это было изображение импрессиониста, взявшегося за городской пейзаж.

Вдоволь полюбовавшись причудливой игрой линий в силуэтах зданий Нью-Йорка, Локи плавно развернулся и прошел до кресла, решив для себя, что с осмотром вполне можно было на сегодня закончить. Расслабленно вытянув ноги, он откинулся на широкую спинку и вновь сосредоточил изучающий взгляд на Старке. Лафейсона не покидал один вопрос, ответ на который ему отчаянно хотелось найти: почему Тони был так спокоен? В его движениях угадывалась обыденность, размеренность, и ничто не выдавало в нем ни тревоги, ни даже какого бы то ни было беспокойства. Ни намека на то, что он о чем-то переживал. Возможно, ещё совсем недавно Локи назвал бы такую доверчивость проявлением глупости, однако же в случае с Тони такие определения не работали. Простота, с которой он принял Бога, интриговала. В ней скрывалось намного больше, чем могла предложить подчеркнутая вежливость или откровенная ненависть. Эту загадку хотелось разгадать, постичь тайну, которая скрывалась за таким безобидным поведением гения, который, вопреки расхожему мнению, всегда точно знал, что делает.

— Как ты относишься к абсенту? — внезапно поинтересовался Старк, повернувшись лицом к трикстеру, и игриво улыбнулся. — Ты вроде любишь всё зелёное, да?

На самой нижней полке бара нашлась лишь одна не раскупоренная квадратной формы бутылка абсента Jacques Senaux, привезенного когда-то давно из Испании. Насыщенный цвет жидкости казался почти чёрным, лишь на свету играя изумрудными переливами. Повода распробовать напиток раньше не нашлось, да и сам Старк не был большим любителем настоек, пусть и изготовленных по древним рецептам. Не прельщал гения даже пресловутый галлюциногенный эффект, и, возможно, невостребованной бутылка оставалась бы и поныне, если бы не оскудевшие запасы прочего алкоголя.

— Я рискну попробовать, — с задумчивой ухмылкой на губах кивнул Локи. — Отравить меня у тебя всё равно не выйдет.

Наградив Лафейсона осуждающим взглядом из-под выразительно нахмуренных бровей, Тони поднялся на ноги, и, прихватив с полок бара два толстостенных гранёных стакана, направился к кофейному столику со всей своей добычей.

— Будем считать, что я этого не слышал, — хмыкнул Старк, раскручивая пробку на бутылке. — Может, ты ещё и голоден? — с прищуром посмотрев на Локи, мужчина вдохнул пряный травяной аромат напитка и на четверть наполнил стаканы.

— Честно говоря, я бы не отказался перекусить, — признался трикстер, наблюдая за плавными движениями гения.

Согласно кивнув, Тони закупорил бутылку и энергичным шагом вернулся к бару, выудив с самой верхней полки несколько энергетических батончиков и одну плитку швейцарского горького шоколада с высоким процентом содержания какао. Вернувшись к столу, он разложил угощение перед трикстером, а сам с удобством устроился на диване, подхватив в руки стакан.

— Всё, что могу предложить, — пожал плечом Старк, наблюдая игру цвета напитка.

— Мне этого вполне достаточно, — кивнул Локи, подтянув к себе шоколадку в темной упаковке с золотистым тиснением.

— Похоже, ты не такой чревоугодник, как твой братец, — ухмыльнулся Старк, откинувшись на широкую спинку дивана. — Тор опустошает холодильник с такой скоростью, что счета из магазина приходится оплачивать в два раза чаще, чем обычно, — хмыкнув, посетовал гений.

Чуть сдвинув брови, Локи на мгновение, казалось, был смущен откровением мужчины, но, даже если это и было так, то он быстро взял себя в руки и принялся разворачивать выбранную сладость, шурша фольгой.

— Тор всегда обладал неприличным аппетитом, — признал Лафейсон, чуть поведя плечом.

Оценив по достоинству формулировку, Тони весело усмехнулся, скользя подушечкой указательного пальца по кантику стакана.

— Знаешь, я все никак не мог подобрать подходящее определение. Прожорливый? Бездонный? Неприличный аппетит — это то, что я искал все это время.

Жестом попросив отломить и ему дольку шоколадки, мужчина благодарно кивнул, получив из рук Лафейсона желаемое, аккуратно зажав небольшой прямоугольник кончиками пальцев.

— Полагаю, мы собираемся нарушить целый свод неписанных правил употребления этого чудного напитка, — ухмыльнулся Старк, поднимая руку со стаканом чуть выше. — Почему бы нам тогда не сделать первый глоток за грех?

Сдержанно усмехнувшись, Локи согласно кивнул, поддерживая предложение гения поднятым вверх стаканом. Синхронно отпив понемногу, они некоторое время сидели молча, усмиряя жаркую горечь в горле, оценивая вкус терпкого напитка на кончике языка, разбирая его на отдельные нотки, среди которых особенно отчетливо ощущался основной ингредиент — полынь. Первым тишину нарушил Старк. Выразительно нахмурив брови, он с сомнением взглянул на свой стакан и недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему к абсенту нужен совершенно особенный подход, — съев свою дольку шоколадки, он протянул руку за ещё одной. — Вкус толком не раскрывается без определённой обработки.

— Я не большой знаток напитков смертных, — осторожно произнёс Локи, разбалтывая напиток в стакане. — Возможно, ты прав.

Фыркнув, Тони качнул головой и решил сменить тему. В конце концов с основной задачей, отведенной алкоголю, абсент даже без огненного шоу и расплавленного кусочка сахара справлялся довольно неплохо — помогал расслабиться.

— С учётом того, что все девять миров, или как вы там называете Вселенную, считают тебя мертвым, — поставив стакан на столик, Старк взял в руки энергетический батончик и надорвал упаковку, — выходит, ты прячешься от тех, кто снабдил тебя армией Читаури? — с интересом поинтересовался гений, сосредоточив на трикстере цепкий взгляд. — Чем же оказался чреват твой проигрыш, что ты подался в бега столь изощренным образом?

Локи догадывался, что любопытный гений наверняка поднимет эту тему. Памятуя о заданных им вопросах уже тогда, когда копоть и сажа отгремевшей битвы за Нью-Йорк ещё витали в воздухе, Лафейсон предчувствовал, что теперь мужчина наверняка схватится за возможность вернуться к расспросам. Однако это не позволяло сказать, что Бог был в полной мере готов к разговору. Ощущая смятение в душе, трикстер задумчиво отвел взгляд в сторону, обратив взор вглубь себя, пытаясь услышать голос разума — чистый и беспристрастный. Прикрыв на миг глаза, Локи глубоко вздохнул и плавно отвел голову назад, свысока взглянув на стакан в своей руке.

— Мне нужно было время.

По губам Лафейсона скользнула рассеянная улыбка. Изогнув узкую бровь, он сделал небольшой глоток пряного напитка и, смакуя непривычный вкус на кончике языка, расслабленно выдохнул, опустив руки на широкие подлокотники кресла, вытягиваясь в нем так, чтобы позволить спине немного отдохнуть. Старк не перебивал и не задавал дополнительных вопросов, послушно выжидая. Локи готов был поклясться, что почти физически ощущал пронзительный взгляд его практически чёрных глаз, и эта неприкрытая заинтересованность, ничем не замаскированная жажда знания будоражили Бога, затрагивая особые струны на виолончели души, вызывая звуки нежного контральто, пробирающего до тихой, незаметной, но весьма приятной, льстивой дрожи.

— После многих событий, произошедших со мной в недавнем прошлом, я принял решение взять паузу, обдумать случившееся, разработать стратегию на будущее, — мягко произнёс Лафейсон, оглаживая гранёные стенки стакана кончиками пальцев.

— Как ты узнал про скипетр? — с прищуром поинтересовался Тони, дожевав остатки батончика и запив его глотком абсента.

— Тебе достаточно знать, что именно он стал причиной моего появления в твоей мастерской, — с оценивающей ухмылкой произнес Локи. — Однако должен признать, с моей стороны было весьма недальновидно вступать с тобой в диалог.

По лицу трикстера скользнула тень, и за одно, едва уловимое глазом мгновение величественное снисхождение обратилось властной жесткостью, расчертившей точёные черты резкими линиями. Тони прежде уже приходилось сталкиваться с этим проявлением многоликости Лафейсона, но едва ли гения можно было назвать привыкшим к таким скорым переменам. Инстинктивно крепче сжимая стакан в руке, он старался внешне оставаться таким же спокойным, как и прежде, ничем не выдавая волнения, шевельнувшегося на дне желудка.

— Риск — благородное дело, — беспечно хмыкнул Старк, небрежно дернув плечом. — Говорят, окупается сторицей.

— Я вполне мог притвориться кем-то другим, вывести тебя из игры и удалиться с трофеем, — сквозь зубы процедил Локи, серьезно глядя исподлобья на гения.

От этого взгляда у мужчины по позвоночнику от крестца и до самой макушки скользнули ледяные мурашки, вздыбливая на коже короткие волоски. Приосанившись, Старк пересел будто бы поудобнее, прижал руку со стаканом к груди, точно отгородившись ею от трикстера. Он чувствовал каждый удар сердца, пронзающий грудь. Поспешив запить сухой, ватный комок тревоги обильным глотком абсента, Тони прочистил горло и с выражением крайней заинтересованности на лице важно кивнул Лафейсону, предлагая продолжить свой монолог, щекочущий нервы ученого.

— Возможно, тебе бы всё же удалось выиграть некоторое время, но твой брат был так одержим поисками волшебной палочки, что её исчезновение наверняка расценил бы как личное оскорбление, — осевшим тоном, преображённым грудным звучанием и бархатной хрипотцой, произнёс Старк. — Случись всё именно так, Тор наверняка возобновил бы поиски, а вместе с ним и мы. Для тебя такой расклад — лишняя головная боль, как ни посмотри.

Приняв более комфортную позу, закинув ногу на ногу, Локи величественно расположился в кресле, опустив свободную руку на мягкий подлокотник, а ту, в которой он держал стакан, вытянул немного вперед, принявшись плавно раскачивать его из стороны в сторону, наблюдая за игрой напитка, соскальзывающего с гранёных стенок.

— Будь я всякий раз столь неблагоразумен в своих планах, как сегодня, мои похороны состоялись бы уже давно, — сделав глоток обжигающего напитка, гордо произнес Лафейсон, вскинув голову и обратив на Тони взор потемневших глаз.

Нарочито беспечно пожав плечами, Старк залпом осушил остатки абсента, плескавшиеся в его стакане и, чуть нахмурившись от ощущения горького жара в горле, потянулся к бутылке.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — исподлобья взглянув на трикстера, гений вздёрнул уголок губ в мрачной, беззвучной усмешке. — Какова цена твоего провала, Локи?

Последовав примеру гостеприимного хозяина, Бог одним глотком осушил стакан и с тихим стуком поставил его перед мужчиной, молча требуя обновления своей порции.

— А ты внимательный собеседник, Старк, — оценивающе произнес Лафейсон, ответив на его хмурый взгляд снисходительной улыбкой. — Раз уж тебе так интересно, — небрежно взмахнул рукой и задумчиво сдвинул брови, прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к подбородку, — реальность сегодняшнего дня — это не совсем то, что ты себе представляешь. Как бы мне ни было жаль, — уловив недоверие в глазах гения, Локи весело усмехнулся и тряхнул головой, подхватив вновь наполненный на четверть стакан в руку, — мне действительно искренне жаль, Тони, — елейно промурлыкал Лафейсон, — но твой героический поступок не избавил нас от того, кто стоял за нападением на Нью-Йорк. Твоими усилиями была уничтожена лишь база Читаури. Поступок был смелый, но это равносильно тому, что убрать всех пешек с шахматной доски, — пожал плечом, сделав небольшой глоток и облизнув губы. — Партия не выиграна, хотя соперник и понес серьёзные потери.

— Так ты, выходит, был его ладьей, которую он также потерял? — предположил Тони.

На мгновение призадумавшись, Локи сдержанно кивнул, признавая, что в предположении мужчины был смысл.

— Союз с ним был отчасти вынужденным, но удобным. К тому же условия казались приемлемыми и даже интригующими, — поджав губы, Лафейсон запил разочарование крупным глотком изумрудного напитка и сощурил взгляд. — Признаться, мне всё ещё немного жаль, что не сложилось так, как было задумано.

Одарив Старка высокомерным, насмешливым взглядом, трикстер поставил стакан на стол и вытянул руки перед собой, сплетая кончики пальцев в замок.

— Теперь, покуда весть о моём беспечном существовании дойдет до него, меня будет ждать небывало ужасное страдание, — безрадостно резюмировал Локи, отведя взгляд в сторону. — Полагаю, он позаботится о том, чтобы эта кара была страшнее, чем смерть.

Наблюдая за Лафейсоном, Тони ничуть не сомневался в искренности его опасений. Напряжение, сковавшее фигуру Бога при упоминании того, кто вооружил и благословил его на обернувшийся бесславием поход на Землю, свидетельствовало о настоящем страхе, жившем в душе трикстера. Конечно, тогда никто не придал словам Тора особого значения, посчитав громовержца предвзятым в своих суждениях, но ведь Одинсон с самого начала был уверен в том, что за спиной его брата стоял некто, подталкивающий Локи на тропу опасного и спорного деяния. Оставалось только изумляться тому факту, что у кого-то действительно достало сил и возможностей не только втянуть Бога в свои игры, но и довлеть над ним существенной угрозой, от которой он стал бы бежать и прятаться, прибегая к самым изощренным методам, среди которых — фальсификация собственной смерти, более прочего похожая на отказ от жизни вовсе.

Беззвучно причмокнув губами, Тони на вдохе вскинул брови и качнул головой. День выдался утомительным и долгим: полет в Заковию, сражение с Гидрой, видения… Воспоминания о кошмаре ударили в голову острой болью, растекшейся от висков к затылку. Зажмурившись, гений хрипло откашлялся и стиснул зубы, силясь перебороть приступ. Пожалуй, на сегодня стоило закончить с серьёзными разговорами и отложить занимательные обсуждения на завтра — воспринимать информацию становилось всё сложнее. Любопытство вполне могло подождать пару часов, которые следовало пожертвовать на сон. Сейчас эта идея казалась особенно соблазнительной и правильной, так что Тони попросту не мог от неё отказываться.

— Понравился абсент на вкус? — поинтересовался Старк, пробуя сменить тему на более нейтральную, чтобы разрядить обстановку. — Не слишком крепко для тебя?

Стряхнув с плеч пыль раскрошившегося напряжения, Локи встрепенулся, пересев в кресле, и широко улыбнулся. Мельком взглянув на стакан, он уверенно заглянул в глаза гения. Их тепло согревало изнутри, внушало необъяснимое, но хорошо ощутимое спокойствие, искреннюю убежденность в собственной безопасности на то время, пока он находится в непосредственной близости от этого человека. Для Лафейсона было удивительно ловить себя на этих мыслях, но сейчас трикстер готов был примириться с любыми странностями, лишь бы у него была возможность ещё некоторое время чувствовать себя свободным и защищенным.

— Ну почему же, — мягко произнес Локи, протянув руку к своему стакану с остатками изумрудного напитка, — до сей поры мне не приходилось встречать ничего крепче Асгардских настоек, хотя, признаться, возможностей для дегустации было не много, — усмехнувшись, он залпом осушил остатки и глубоко вздохнул, слизывая с губ горький вкус полыни. — Впрочем, этот напиток по вкусу довольно хорош. Во всяком случае могу сказать, что я не разочарован.

Повеселев, Тони широко улыбнулся и самодовольно качнул головой, будто бы похвала относилась не столько к напитку, сколько к нему самому. Пригубив немного, гений шумно выдохнул и решительно влил в себя весь плескавшийся в стакане абсент, решив, что этой порции для него на сегодня будет достаточно.

— Признайся, Бэмби, ты решил проявиться в мастерской, прекрасно понимая, что я не стану поднимать тревогу, — лукаво изогнув губы в полуулыбке, Старк с наслаждением ощущал, как по телу распространяется приятная слабость и тепло.

Наблюдая за гением, Локи чувствовал, что не может бороться с расползающейся на губах улыбкой, а потому, нарочито небрежно дернув плечом, поднес руку к лицу и коснулся кончиками пальцев рта.

— Я сделал ставку на твоё любопытство и, очевидно, не прогадал, — игриво произнёс трикстер. — Мы оба в достаточной мере азартны, чтобы уметь рисковать и получать от этого удовольствие.

С ухмылкой кивнув в ответ на слова Лафейсона, мужчина сосредоточил взгляд на своей руке, внезапно вспомнив о незначительном повреждении, полученном в ходе эксперимента. Размотав обрез фланелевой рубашки, небрежно намотанный поверх ладони, он внимательно осмотрел рану и попробовал сжать руку в кулак. Ощутив легкое жжение, Тони едва заметно сморщился — в большей степени испытывая разочарование, нежели страдая от дискомфорта, — и перетянул рану тканью обратно, надеясь, что к утру кожа уже немного затянется.

— Касаемо любопытства, — подняв на Бога неожиданно серьёзный взгляд, Старк сощурил глаза и слабо усмехнулся, — грешен, каюсь, — с выразительно игривой интонацией произнёс гений. — Именно поэтому я бы хотел завтра повторить эксперимент и пойти дальше. Селвиг обрёл знания, которые остались при нём после выхода из-под влияния скипетра. С другой стороны, конечно, не стоит забывать, что Бартон был и будто бы остаётся немного не в себе, но с этим я точно справлюсь, — уверенно улыбнулся. — Я хочу точно знать, на что способен этот камень, — заглянув в глаза Локи, резюмировал мужчина, вскинув брови.

Окинув Старка оценивающим взглядом, Локи заметно помрачнел, осознавая всю серьёзность желания гения. Возможно, Тони не до конца понимал, на какой именно риск он подбивал пойти трикстера и на сколь опасную тропу собирался ступить сам. Более прочего Лафейсона занимала мысль о том, сможет ли он справиться с последствиями, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. Однако соблазн исследовать скипетр и приблизиться к разгадке тайны сокрытого внутри него артефакта был намного сильнее, чем голос разума. Сдержанно улыбнувшись, Бог согласно кивнул и запрокинул голову, задумчиво подняв глаза к потолку.

— Скипетр по-разному влияет на сознание людей, подстраиваясь под особенности мышления каждого из вас, — вкрадчиво произнёс Локи.

— Может, в мифологии мы все и произошли от одного дерева*, но на деле совершенно отличны друг от друга, — хмыкнул Старк, нахмурившись.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
*Тони имеет в виду предание Скандинавской мифологии.  
Согласно этой версии, Один создал из ясеня мужчину,  
а из ольхи (по другим источникам из ивы) — женщину.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Поймав на себе непонимающий взгляд Лафейсона, гений небрежно отмахнулся и уверенно кивнул, предлагая Богу продолжить делиться своими размышлениями. Мужчина чувствовал себя слишком разморённым, чтобы вступать в открытый спор или даже пытаться выяснить, знаком ли в целом посланник Асгарда с историями, сочиненными о нем и его семейке в этом мире. Тема представлялась весьма занимательной, но вполне могла подождать и до более спокойных времен.

— Так ты имеешь в виду, что цель определяет средство? Иными словами, скипетр открывает перед каждым те двери познания, которые необходимы именно ему?

Беззвучно хмыкнув, Локи устроился поудобнее в кресле и сложил руки перед собой, уперев их локтями в бёдра и соединив кончики пальцев между собой в форму равностороннего треугольника.

— Могу предположить, что Селвигу требовалось больше информации для реализации моей задумки, а потому сами знания открылись ему охотнее. Ведь ученые — люди весьма простые, — лукаво взглянув на Старка, трикстер растянул губы в холодной улыбке. — Они не обременены бытом, а зачастую даже элементарной заботой о себе. Слуги науки — её преданные сыновья и мужи, — подавив смешок, рвущийся из горла в ответ на грозный и полный недовольства взгляд Тони, Локи вдохнул поглубже и качнул головой, — испытывают необычайную тягу к любым знаниям, превосходящим их собственные, что затмевает все остальные потребности. Посуди сам, — взмахнув рукой, Лафейсон указал на гения, пытливо всматриваясь в его глаза, — ты можешь работать в мастерской сутками, пока просто не отключишься от усталости, пытаясь решить ту или иную задачу. Я ведь прав?

Ответив сдержанным кивком, Старк медленно потянулся к бутылке, решив для себя, что ещё один глоток абсента ничем ему не повредит, но зато поможет усвоить всё то, что говорил трикстер.

— Селвиг достаточно фанатичен в вопросах познания, — продолжив, Локи с интересом наблюдал за плавными движениями мужчины, за их нарочитой неспешностью пьяную неуверенность гения в собственных силах, — такие люди отдадут все, лишь бы расширить границы доступного. Такие, как вы, не могут усидеть на месте, стоит им увидеть соблазнительный луч, дарующий прозрение. Представь, как он был счастлив получить доступ к источнику этого яркого света.

— О, я не сомневаюсь, — фыркнул Старк.

Невольно гению вспомнилось, как бедолагу Селвига накрыло в последующие годы после событий в Нью-Йорке. Стоило признать, что Эрик не скоро смог прийти в себя и вернуться к нормальной — объективно всё ещё с натяжкой — жизни. Его приключения в Стоунхендже пару лет спустя после инопланетного вторжения подлили масла в огонь пресс скандалов, но затем все дрязги постепенно пошли на спад, как это обычно и бывает, когда тема неумолимо начинает изживать себя. Впрочем, платить безумием за знание приходилось довольно часто. Сам Старк также был заклеймен и жил с этим уже достаточно долго, чтобы научиться извлекать пользу из своего положения. Сказать того же об Эрике, однако же, он, к сожалению, не мог.

— А что насчет Клинта? — плеснув немного изумрудного напитка в оба стакана, поинтересовался гений.

При упоминании лучника по лицу Лафейсона скользнула тень, а меж сдвинутых к переносице бровей залегла складочка, не предвещавшая своим появлением обычно ничего хорошего. Подхватив в руки стакан, он жадно отпил из него, словно в нем плескался не крепкий абсент, а обычная вода.

— Бартон, — с неясной гению интонацией протянул Локи, щурясь и слизывая с губ горький вкус полыни. — Он не тот, кому интересно раскрыть для себя истоки мироздания или расширить хотя бы границы собственного восприятия, — хмыкнул Лафейсон, выпрямив спину и разведя плечи. — Приземлённый человек, ограниченный небольшими познаниями устройства Вселенной. Едва ли его можно назвать тем, кто стремится к изучению высшей материи.

Осушив стакан до последней капли, Локи с глухим стуком вернул его на стол и откинулся на спинку кресла, опустив руки на широкие подлокотники, заняв при этом поистине царственную позу.

— Как у вас говорят? Кто ищет — тот всегда найдет, — с прищуром окинув Старка оценивающим, цепким взглядом, Лафейсон торжествующе ухмыльнулся. — Нет нужды раскрывать тайну тому, кто не оценит дара знания, если он не искал пути его обретения. От неготовности воспринять подобный объем информации можно сойти с ума, потеряться в лабиринтах расширившегося сознания.

Заглянув в глубину пронзительно-тёмных глаз гения, Локи немного помолчал, а затем добавил:

— Нам открывается ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы сделать следующий шаг. Таков закон мира и баланса. Лишь тот, кто готов пройти весь путь до конца, будет узнавать что-то новое снова и снова, но цена будет велика. Таковы правила.

— Просите и дано будет вам, ищите и найдете*, — глухо проговорил Старк, кивая в такт словам Локи.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
*цитата из Евангелия от Матфея, глава 7  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Покачивая стаканом в руке, Тони задумчиво смотрел поверх него, фокусируя взгляд на стене за спиной собеседника. Мысли гения разнились, сплетаясь в знак бесконечности, определяющий количество вариантов дальнейшего развития событий. В глубине души он знал, что уже давно всё для себя решил — ещё когда они только условились провести небольшой эксперимент в лаборатории. Возможно, его суждения были поспешны, но сердце подсказывало, что мужчина собирался поступить правильно и потому Старк был готов рискнуть.

— Ты говорил, что сам не успел в полной мере познать этот камень, — изогнув бровь, Тони резко со вздохом вскинул голову и сделал глоток крепкого напитка. — Что ты скажешь, если я предложу тебе исследовать и максимально раскрыть потенциал скипетра, чтобы использовать его способности во благо нам обоим?

Охваченный новым витком энтузиазма, Старк залпом осушил бокал и пересел на край дивана, подавшись вперед, словно стараясь стать ближе к Локи.

— Я видел ядро этого камня, его структуру. Модель показалась мне чертовски знакомой, и я почти уверен, что завтра, когда спущусь в мастерскую, моя догадка оправдается. Случись такое, я окажусь как никогда близок к своей цели — высокоразвитого искусственного интеллекта, который сможет стать продвинутой версией моего Джарвиса и работать в рамках не только этого дома, но и всей планеты. Я занимался его разработкой в течение последнего года, а искать возможности для реализации идеи начал ещё с момента твоего пришествия в Нью-Йорк! Мне ещё никогда не приходилось подходить так близко к возможности осуществления этой затеи, как сейчас, — сдвинув брови, Старк порывисто облизнул губы, переводя дух. — Тебе нужно оружие, которое сможет защитить тебя в случае обнаружения? Я готов поучаствовать в его создании, — уверенно кивнул, перейдя от теории к практическому торгу. — У тебя есть знания — у меня технологии. Объединимся — сможем добиться своих целей в короткие сроки. Каждый получит то, что ему нужно, — уверенно произнёс гений. — Как тебе моё предложение?

Вдохновленный энтузиазмом Старка, Локи заинтересованно подался вперед, уперев локти рук в колени, и одобрительно развел ладони в стороны в почтительном, отдающем дань уважения гению жесте.

— Да будет так, — улыбнулся трикстер, согласно кивая. — Поможем друг другу.

Лафейсон с умилением наблюдал за гением, готовым, казалось, приступить к работе здесь и сейчас. Объятый идейным вдохновением, Тони отбрасывал всё лишнее, предпочитая всем рассуждениям результативное действие. Эта страстность в мужчине легко передалась и трикстеру, внезапно для себя ощутившему искренний душевный порыв и желание помочь Старку в его затее, во что бы это в конечном счёте не вылилось для них обоих.

— Отлично, нам надо это отметить, — возбуждённо пробормотал Тони, безотчетно плеснув ещё по глотку изумрудного напитка в стаканы. — Работать будем по ночам, когда вся славная компания героев и защитников Земли уходит спать, — мельком взглянув на Лафейсона, мужчина разлил остатки абсента, опустив бутылку на пол, ближе к ножке дивана. — Нужно только убедиться, что Тор по ночам не развлекается с грозовыми тучками и не слоняется по дому призраком моей бессонницы.

Широко и воодушевленно улыбаясь, Тони подхватил стакан и, играючи коснувшись гранёных стенок стакана в руке Лафейсона, залпом осушил его до самого дна. Последовав примеру гения, Локи с тихим смехом отпил совсем немного. Едва промочив губы, он осторожно поставил стакан на стол, с улыбкой наблюдая за Старком, на которого крепость напитка оказывала свой естественный эффект. Предугадывая его отчаянную попытку подняться, Бог проворно встал на ноги и в один небольшой шаг оказался рядом с мужчиной. Не многим преуспев и плавно пошатнувшись на ватных ногах, Тони инстинктивно схватился за плечо оказавшегося рядом трикстера и вцепился в его плечо мёртвой хваткой, машинально прижимаясь крепче в надежде обрести уверенное положение в этом раскачивающемся, словно лодка на волнах, мире.

— У нас есть три дня на то, чтобы справиться с этой головоломкой, на большее мне Златовласку не уломать, — сбивчиво пробормотал Тони, хмурясь и пытаясь сфокусировать замутнённый взгляд на лице Лафейсона. — Отличный абсент, к слову, верно?

Зажмурившись, Старк резко распахнул глаза и медленно выдохнул, вынужденный признать, что последний стаканчик был явно лишним. А может, и тот, что был перед ним, тоже оказался порцией сверх меры.

— Мне надо немного поспать, — хмыкнул гений, с трудом ворочая языком. — Желательно пару часов, — осторожно повернув голову в сторону спальни, он уверенно потянул Бога за собой, продолжая держаться за плечо. — Идем, тебе тоже не помешает отдохнуть.

Весело ухмыльнувшись, Локи послушно сдвинулся в сторону дверного проема, куда завлекал его Тони. Поддерживая мужчину и направляя каждый его шаг, трикстер кивнул с самым серьёзным видом, на какой только был способен в сложившейся ситуации с повиснувшим на нём, захмелевшим Старком.

— Мы постараемся уложиться в эти короткие сроки, — чопорно произнёс Бог и, не удержавшись, ехидно добавил: — Так для кого, говоришь, напиток крепковат?

— У меня был крайне трудный день, — быстро парировал Старк, решительно вскинув голову и устремив на Лафейсона взгляд, выражающий не вызывающую сомнений готовность вступить в этот словесный бой. — Будем считать, что на сегодня я просто перенасыщен обилием зелёного в моей жизни. Только и всего.

Совладав со своим телом, но всё ещё полагаясь на помощь трикстера, Тони смог дотащиться до постели и опуститься на её мягкий край. В разы почувствовав себя лучше, стоило ему обрести некое подобие независимого равновесия, гений медленно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Вопреки отчаянному желанию лечь и растянуться во всю длину неприлично широкой кровати, он медлил, зная, чем может обернуться даже малейшая поспешность. Меньше всего сейчас ему хотелось вывернуться наизнанку перед Богом, и без того уже ставшим свидетелем его маленькой слабости.

Наблюдая за Старком, Локи задумался о том, насколько всё же уязвимы были люди. Не зная меры своих страстей, в вечном поиске предела возможностей, они стремятся испытать себя, из-за чего простое исследование становится губительным. В ярком огне познания, манящем своим светом и теплом, человечество сгорает, не успевая вовремя остановиться. Поразительная жертвенность, в сущности, обесценивающая знание.

— У меня для тебя две новости, — хрипло произнёс Тони, подняв голову и взглянув на трикстера, замершего перед ним, точно ночной часовой. — Хорошая и плохая, — криво усмехнулся, широким жестом указывая на кровать.

Заинтересованно изогнув бровь, Лафейсон напряженно всмотрелся в глаза мужчины, пытаясь просчитать, предугадать, что тот собирался ему сказать. В полумраке спальни, где мягкий свет струился вдоль стен, позволяя бархатным теням беспрепятственно перемещаться по комнате, лицо Старка приобрело черты особой, художественной загадочности. Подчеркнутая обстановкой природная привлекательность мужчины делала его по-настоящему притягательным. Именно на этой мысли поймал себя трикстер, но поспешил выкинуть из головы всё лишнее, списав появление этой идеи на последствие употребления алкогольного напитка, пусть и сравнительно легкого по отношению к привычным асгардским настойкам и винам.

— Во-первых, здесь ты можешь отдохнуть, — невозмутимо произнёс Тони, откинувшись на вытянутые чуть позади спины руки. — Во-вторых, кровать одна, так что тебе придётся либо терпеть мою компанию, — очаровательно улыбнулся, вскинув брови, — либо спать на диване в гостевой.

Усмехнувшись, трикстер гордо распрямился и свысока окинул гения насмешливым взглядом.

— Полагаешь, я стану делить с тобой постель, Старк? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Лафейсон.

Недоумевающе нахмурившись, Тони приглушенно рассмеялся и плавно опустился на спину, устраиваясь на постели поудобнее, занимая её центр и подминая под себя пышное одеяло.

— Все необходимое в шкафу, — пробурчал мужчина, прижимаясь щекой к подушке. — Попроси Джарвиса — он прочитает тебе сказку на ночь.

Беззлобно покосившись в сторону засыпающего гения, Локи со вздохом подошел к белоснежному платяному шкафу и достал с верхней полки аккуратно сложенный плед, мельком взглянув на аккуратный ряд вешалок с костюмами самых разных цветов и фасонов. Прикрыв створку и покрутив в руках свою находку, Бог осторожно приблизился к постели и протянул руку за одной из многочисленных подушек, стараясь не потревожить покой Старка.

— Возьми большую, — приглушенно посоветовал гений. — Она мягче и тебе будет удобнее.

— Спасибо, — машинально отозвался Лафейсон, цепко подхватив подушку в руки и прижав к себе.

Покидая комнату, Локи задержался на пороге, став невольным свидетелем разговора между гением и его творением — дворецким этого дома, беспрерывно следящим за всем, что происходило в его стенах.

— Джарвис, — потянувшись, с блаженным стоном позвал Тони, — разбуди меня через три часа.

— Рекомендованная продолжительность сна — девять с половиной часов, — мягко ответил искин.

— Я попросил через три часа, Джей, — нахмурился Тони, зарываясь лицом между подушек. — У меня много работы.

— Позволю себе заметить, сэр, что недосып может сказаться на вашем здоровье и, как следствие, на работоспособности, — проявляя заботу, попытался настоять на своем ИИ.

Шумно выдохнув, Старк осторожно повернулся на живот, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны.

— Уговорил, — с улыбкой, балансируя на границе сна и яви, пробормотал Тони, чувствуя, как сознания постепенно угасает, затягиваемое воронкой блаженного забвения. — Разбуди меня через три с половиной часа. У меня намечается ночь поистине божественных сновидений.

Слабо улыбнувшись и напоследок окинув взглядом ученого, утонувшего в своей неприлично широкой кровати, Локи хотел было уже уйти, как вдруг на глаза попалась дверь, ведущая в уборную. Мысль принять душ или хотя бы умыться показалась настолько соблазнительной, что сил противостоять внезапно возникшему желанию у трикстера не оказалось. Юркнув в гостевую и сбросив будущую постель на диван, он проворным, крадущимся шагом вернулся в спальню. Бесшумно пройдя мимо мерно посапывающего в такт биения своего сердца Старка, Лафейсон скользнул за дверь, осторожно прикрыв её за собой до глухого щелчка.

Свет зажегся плавно, очевидно, благодаря Джарвису, продолжавшему управлять домом. Холодный свет с потолка играл многочисленными бликами на глянце белоснежной раковины и серебристого крана, а затем таял в визуально хромированных стенах серо-чёрных оттенков. Первоначально помещение представлялось небольшим, но, осмотревшись, Локи понял, что попался на обычный обман зрения. В уборной было довольно просторно. Комната оказалась поделена на две части. В первой располагался умывальник и санузел, а за матовыми дверцами купейного типа скрывалась глубокая ванная и стоящая чуть в стороне от неё — у боковой стены — душевая кабина. На небольшой настенной полочке стопкой лежали белоснежные махровые полотенца, а сразу под ней были в ряд выставлены прочие банные принадлежности и средства личной гигиены.

Глубоко вздохнув, трикстер подхватил одно полотенце и закрыл матовые двери, оставив первоначальную мысль о том, чтобы принять ванну или душ — не хотелось разбудить Старка, отмерившего себе для сна всего несколько часов. Вернувшись к умывальнику, он уперся руками в его борта, вытянув руки. В отражении зеркала Локи видел своё усталое лицо, немного измождённое и осунувшееся. Потемневшие до насыщенной синевы глаза несколько контрастировали с общей бледностью, ярко выделяясь под чуть сдвинутыми бровями. Вынудив себя перестать хмуриться, Лафейсон открыл кран холодной воды и, низко склонившись, несколько раз умылся, проводя мокрыми ладонями по щекам, лбу и касаясь шеи. Умиротворенный нежной прохладой, выключив воду, он вновь посмотрел на своё отражение, наблюдая за тем, как редкие капли продолжают скатываться по мраморной коже. Хмыкнув, Бог резко отвернулся и насухо вытер лицо, отдавая должное мягкости полотенца и его аромату — тонкому и едва уловимому, но отчего-то показавшемуся смутно знакомым.

В нежно-салатовых всполохах магии, объявшей всё его тело, одежда на Боге сменилась с парадно-выходной на более домашнюю и удобную: чёрные хлопковые брюки свободного кроя и тёмно-зелёного цвета удлинённую тунику с косым разрезом на бедре. Пригладив влажной рукой иссиня-черные волосы, зачесав их назад, Лафейсон поместил полотенце в электрическую сушку, тут же активированную всё тем же Джарвисом. Порой вездесущность искина ставила в тупик, вынуждая на мгновение замереть. Хмыкнув, Локи напоследок ещё раз взглянул на себя в зеркало и, оставшись в целом довольным, осторожно покинул ванную комнату, а затем и спальню, двигаясь при этом абсолютно бесшумно.

— Джарвис, ты не мог бы сделать свет более приглушенным? — почти что шепотом поинтересовался трикстер, убирая с журнального столика остатки их со Старком посиделок.

В мгновение ока бледный свет, струящийся с потолка, потеплел, став бархатно-золотистым. Комната, напоенная этим электрическим теплом, погрузилась в приятный желтовато-коричневый полумрак.

— Спасибо, Джарвис.

Благодарно кивнув, Локи распрямился и озадаченно скользнул взглядом вдоль стен комнаты. Возвращаться в уборную, чтобы вымыть стаканы не хотелось — хождение туда-сюда точно не приведет ни к чему хорошему и наверняка разбудит Старка, как бы крепко он ни заснул. Растерянно переступив с ноги на ногу, Лафейсон нерешительно сдвинулся в сторону бара, как его снова настиг голос искина.

— Оставьте посуду на столе, — посоветовал Джарвис. — Завтра утром уборщики позаботятся об этом.

— Уборщики? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Бог. — Старк сказал, что сюда никто не заходит.

— Я имею в виду нанороботов, — вежливо пояснил ИИ. — Они были разработаны и сконструированы мистером Старком специально для упрощения бытовых процессов. Полагаю, они не смогут навредить вашему статусу «инкогнито».

— Вероятно, — уязвленно фыркнув, Локи с глухим стуком поставил стаканы на стол, машинально продолжая сжимать в руке обертку от шоколада. — Мусор тоже оставить?

С едва различимым щелчком, рядом с баром в стене открылся небольшой отсек, отбросивший голубоватые блики на лакированное красное дерево.

— Стоило догадаться, что это будет не обычная корзина, — пробормотал Локи, подойдя ближе.

— Высокотехнологичный отсек мгновенной переработки отходов, — произнёс искин. — Впрочем, вам, наверное, это не слишком интересно. Желаете посмотреть телевизор?

— Не хотелось бы разбудить твоего хозяина, так что не стоит, — усмехнулся Бог.

Избавившись от мусора, Локи качнул головой и повернулся в сторону книжного стеллажа. Отступив в его сторону, он краем уха услышал, как выдвижная панель в стене вернулась на прежнее место. Безотчетно усмехнувшись, трикстер протянул руку к привлекшим его внимание томикам в потрёпанных обложках и коснулся кончиками пальцев их мягкой тверди.

— Хотите ознакомиться с каталогом собранных в этой комнате книг? — тут же уточнил ИИ. — Краткая аннотация к произведениям?

— Спасибо, Джей, я справлюсь, — скромно улыбнувшись, Локи аккуратно, почти любовно снял с полки томик классической литературы и провел ладонью по растрескавшемуся корешку.

Вернувшись к дивану, Локи с особенным удобством растянулся на нем, откинувшись на большую, взятую по совету Старка подушку. Осторожно перелистывая страницу за страницей, он погрузился в чтение, завлекшее его в сети запутанной детективной истории, события которой развивались совершенно неторопливо, изобилуя сюжетными поворотами, сбивающими с толку невероятными хитросплетениями фактов и домыслов. Увлеченный, Локи читал запоем, но вскоре усталость начала брать своё. Сражаясь с наваливающейся дремотой до последнего, трикстер и не заметил, как сон, наконец, сморил его. Рука с книгой плавно опустилась вниз и тяжелый фолиант мягко лег на ковёр…

***

Утром на цифровом экране Локи ждала записка, оставленная аккуратным, убористым почерком гения:

Жду тебя в 23:00 в мастерской. Не опаздывай, любовь моя.


	10. New Secrets

Осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, Тони на мгновение остановился, скользнув взглядом вдоль серебристой, отделанной под хром стены. Рассеянно прикоснувшись к её прохладной поверхности, гений нахмурился, продолжая лихорадочно размышлять, но затем, словно силясь стряхнуть липкую паутину горести, которую он снова ощутил на себе, недовольно сморщился, дернув плечами, и круто развернулся, широким шагом направившись к лифту. Ему просто необходимо было сейчас уйти отсюда, покинуть это место. Нетерпеливо пристукнув пальцем по кнопке, мужчина немного нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, подспудно осознавая, что ведет себя глупо, фактически совершая побег из собственного пентхауса, но ничего не мог поделать со своими эмоциями, которые гнали его подальше от пропитанной воспоминаниями комнаты. На мгновение Старку показалось, что здесь он даже не может нормально дышать: горло перехватило острым спазмом и эта сухость резала его изнутри, не позволяя даже сглотнуть вязкую слюну с хорошо знакомым привкусом металла. Раздражённо облизнув нижнюю губу, Старк едва удержался от того, чтобы помочь створкам разъехаться в стороны быстрее, торопливо шагнул в кабину.

Прижавшись спиной к противоположной от входа стене, гений шумно выдохнул и, жмурясь, запрокинул голову, прижимаясь затылком к холодному стеклу. Медленно открыв глаза, он мученически свел брови на переносице и, сощурившись, уязвленно скривился, переведя бессмысленный взгляд на пол. Осознание собственной слабости изматывало и выводило из себя, но более того ему было не по себе от мысли, что кто-то ещё мог заметить, что он — Тони Старк — не в порядке. Меньше всего сейчас мужчина хотел вести задушевные беседы, наверняка потребующие от него откровенности. Дело было отнюдь не в том, что гений не мог — не хотел — признаваться в причинах своего душевного недомогания. По его мнению, всё это было настолько очевидным, что не требовало даже особенных пояснений с его стороны. Весь его протест заключался в простом, до зубного скрипа банальном желании изжить в себе эту отупляющую боль, которая пронзала его всякий раз, стоило на мгновение расслабиться и позволить воспоминаниям напасть.

Спускаясь на лифте вниз, Старк поглубже запустил руки в карманы и, немного ссутулившись, попытался выбросить из головы образ трикстера, ставший причиной этого острого приступа давящей на сердце тоски. Точнее, во всем был виноват, конечно, не Локи, а книга, что, должно быть, выскользнула из его руки, когда тот заснул. Стеллаж, с которого Лафейсон её взял, когда-то полностью собрала Вирджиния, заверив Тони, что для повышения уровня комфорта просто необходимо иметь в комнатной библиотеке не только полезное чтиво, но и что-то для души, легкое и незатейливое. Тогда он легко сдался, поверил ей на слово, однако теперь вместо домашнего тепла стеллаж излучал лишь холод пустоты, вынуждая Старка вспоминать о том, что нельзя забыть, но с чем он так отчаянно хотел научиться жить, пытаясь не возвращаться к этому изо дня в день, надеясь, что чувство утраты со временем притупится и перестанет терзать изнутри.

Плотнее сжимая губы в узкую полоску, он стискивал пальцы в кулаки, впиваясь короткими ногтями в ладони, пробуя отрезвить себя. В конце концов, с Пеппер они расстались уже пару месяцев назад (на самом деле он точно знал, что прошло целых 54 дня) и не было никаких причин переживать этот иссушающий холод снова и снова, ведь решение они приняли вместе, разошлись, можно сказать, полюбовно. Но что он мог поделать с собой? Возможно, всё дело было в неискоренимом чувстве вины, оставшемся ему наследием разрушенных отношений. Конечно, прямо Поттс не обвинила его ни в чем, но они оба хорошо понимали, что основной груз ответственности за то, что у них так ничего и не получилось, лежал именно на нём — временами герое, пытающемся справиться со своими демонами и попутно спасти мир.

Пеппер сделала всё, чтобы позаботиться о нем даже вот так, напоследок. Она собрала все свои вещи, не оставив в напоминание о себе ни единой фотографии или даже пустого флакона из-под духов в мусорной корзине. Вирджиния за один день вывезла абсолютно всё, надеясь тем самым избавить Тони от необходимости существовать по соседству с призраками, неизменно выбирающимися наружу из предметов, некогда принадлежавших бывшим любовникам и возлюбленным. Первое время эта неестественная, не запылённая пустота и чистота пугала Старка не меньше, чем возможное столкновение с прошлым, но свыкнуться с ней оказалось на порядок проще. Кроме того, чуть позже пришло осознание, что осталось ещё невероятное множество вещей, косвенно связанных с именем Пеппер, представлявших из себя потенциальные ловушки памяти, однако их Тони уже старался обходить стороной, чтобы все труды Поттс не оказались по итогу напрасными. Он был безмерно благодарен ей за всё то, что она сделала для него, а потому меньшее, чем мог отплатить — не позволить себе расклеиться окончательно. Пожалуй, просить о большем гений и не мог. Единственное, чего бы ему по-настоящему хотелось — это помочь и ей исцелиться от той боли, что она пережила по его вине, но, по признанию самой Поттс, да и по его личному разумению, это было мало возможно.

— Я просто не могу так жить, Тони. Не думаю, что кто-то вообще способен двигаться на одной скорости с тобой. Возможно, ты делаешь это неосознанно, но мне все больше кажется, что с твоей стороны — это намеренная попытка оторваться от остального мира. Взмыть выше. Честно говоря, первое время я не знала, что и думать, но на самом деле всё просто. Ты — это ты. И проблема вовсе не в тебе, даже не в том, что тебя сложно любить или с тобой невыносимо жить. Нет, это не так, не думай об этом. Я хочу быть рядом, но моей любви для тебя недостаточно. Твои цели всегда будут больше. Ты выбираешь полет на слишком больших высотах, милый. Не хочу тебя тормозить. На самом деле, думаю, никто не сможет остановить Тони Старка. Я люблю тебя, поэтому понимаю, что должна отпустить. Будь смелым, продолжай свой путь, а я останусь здесь, позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе было куда вернуться. 

Двери лифта разъехались в стороны, и яркий утренний свет, заполнивший кабину, ударивший по глазам, вырвал гения из омута памяти. Сморгнув, мужчина порывисто выдохнул и уверенной походкой направился в сторону лестничного пролета, почти сразу почувствовав аромат свежесваренного кофе. Пружинистой, бесшумной походкой пройдя на кухню, Тони увидел одинокую фигуру Вдовы. Наташа, закутанная в теплый клетчатый плед, сидела на широком подоконнике панорамного окна, прислонившись спиной к откосу и наслаждаясь видом города с чашкой горячего капучино в руках. Застать обычно собранную и готовую в любой момент ко всему Романофф в таком домашнем состоянии было большой редкостью. Стараясь не нарушить её уединения, Старк крадучись прошел вдоль обеденного стола и нырнул вглубь кухни, намереваясь побыстрее заполучить свой кофе и скрыться в лаборатории. Пожалуй, знай он, что это Вдова бодрствует в такой ранний час, он бы сразу отправился в мастерскую, где с легкостью мог получить необходимую дозу утреннего кофеина, никого при этом не побеспокоив, но теперь уже было поздно даже для самого ловкого отходного манёвра.

— Не спится? — меланхолично поинтересовалась шпионка, продолжая разглядывать шпили высоток, золотящиеся в лучах пробужденного ото сна солнца.

— Сон — не самое моё любимое времяпрепровождение, — небрежно пожав плечом, отозвался Старк. — А ты почему здесь?

Почувствовав взгляд Вдовы на себе, мужчина инстинктивно напрягся, но всё же заставил себя обернуться и вскользь улыбнуться. Поджав губы, Романофф сделала глоток капучино и слизнула пенку, осевшую на верхней губе.

— Иногда просто хочется побыть в тишине, — после непродолжительного молчания мягко произнесла Наташа и вновь обратила взор на панораму мегаполиса за окном. — Стив, кстати, тоже уже проснулся. Он в спортзале.

— Досыпает, — ухмыльнулся Тони и, размешивая сахар в своей неприлично большой чашке, до краев заполненной густым, как смола, кофе, исподлобья взглянул на Вдову, насмешливо вскинувшую брови. — Я почти уверен, что он сбегает туда каждое утро, потому что среди гимнастических снарядов и в обнимку с боксерской грушей ему спится лучше, чем на мягкой кровати.

— Не шути только так при Роджерсе, — кривя губы в смешке, покачала головой Романофф. — Он парень чувствительный, решит ещё, что ты над ним издеваешься.

— Никто не может запретить мне фантазировать, — пожал плечом Тони, с оттягом делая крупный глоток, наблюдая, как на губах шпионки растягивается широкая улыбка.

Горячий кофе нежно обжег горло, оставляя на кончике языка терпкое послевкусие карамельной горечи. Жар от напитка мгновенно растекся по венам, приятно согревая за грудью, насыщая простым желанием жить, наслаждаться мгновениями доступных, незатейливых радостей. Блаженно зажмурившись, Старк отпил ещё немного, чтобы наверняка донести чашку до мастерской, не расплескав при этом животворящий напиток, и, прихватив из шкафчика упаковку миндального печенья, вышел из-за стойки. Немного помедлив, гений неспешно подошёл к шпионке, чтобы на пару с ней полюбоваться видами, прежде чем уйти в работу с головой. Посмотреть действительно было на что. Утопающий в утренней дымке, искрящийся золотом солнечных лучей, отраженных в стекле множества зданий, Нью-Йорк был поистине прекрасен.

— В холодильнике пусто, — тихо произнесла Наташа, крепче прижимая к себе чашку с капучино.

— Я похож на хранительницу очага? — хрипло ухмыльнулся Старк, безотчетно понизив тон почти до грудного шёпота.

— Мне казалось, это твой дом, — изогнув бровь, Романофф украдкой взглянула на гения, лукаво ухмыляясь.

Наградив Вдову вопросительным взглядом, Тони беззвучно хмыкнул и, слегка сощурившись, вернулся к умиротворяющему созерцанию Нью-Йорка.

— Лично мне всего хватает, — прихвастнув упаковкой печенья в руке, гений скривил губы в улыбке, и, пригубив ещё немного кофе, покачал головой. — Обратись с этим вопросом к Джарвису.

Мельком взглянув на Вдову, Старк выразительно усмехнулся и, заботливо поправив плед на плече шпионки, направился в сторону выхода с кухни, намереваясь на ближайшие пятнадцать часов укрыться в своей лаборатории наедине со скипетром, хозяин которого мерно посапывал в его пентхаусе. Теперь, пожалуй, про самого Тони можно было сказать, что он — секрет внутри секрета. Возможно, такая причуда судьбы и позабавила бы Наташу, но вряд ли она бы в полной мере оценила иронию ситуации, как, впрочем, и все остальные Мстители, а потому стоило позаботиться о том, чтобы они наверняка не узнали о пребывании Лафейсона в башне. Во имя всеобщего спокойствия.

***

Сон отпускал его медленно, тая призраками сладких образов разномастных видений, и в оставленной ими дымке понемногу начинала проступать действительность. Окончательно придя в себя, Локи глубоко вздохнул и с чувством потянулся, закинув руки за голову. С ночи тело немного затекло, а потому, осторожно поднявшись на ноги, трикстер принялся разминаться, попутно осматриваясь. Первоначально ему показалось, что не прошло и получаса, как он задремал, но ощущение было обманчивым: за окном уже вовсю светило солнце, предвещая начало второго дня работы над скипетром, но что важнее — его пребывания на Земле. Теперь уже под покровительством Тони Старка.

Отчетливо припомнив события прошлого вечера, Лафейсон на мгновение замер, нахмурившись. Прислушавшись к тишине, царящей в комнате, Бог украдкой взглянул на дверь, ведущую в спальню гения. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что гостеприимный миллиардер оставил трикстера одного в своём пентхаусе и отправился обратно в лабораторию, чтобы ещё немного «поиграть» со скипетром до наступления удобного момента, когда бы Локи мог присоединиться к нему и остаться при этом никем не замеченным. При мысли об этом Лафейсон ощутил, как тревожно засосало под ложечкой: не то чтобы у него были объективные причины не доверять Старку, но и проникнуться к нему искренним благоволением возможности пока особенной не представилось.

Рассеянно подняв с пола книгу, которую не дочитал прежде, Локи провел ладонью по глянцевой обложке, продолжая лихорадочно размышлять. Контроль над ситуацией целиком и полностью принадлежал сумасбродному гению, и, как бы иронично это ни звучало, трикстер добровольно угодил в эту ловушку подвязанного ожидания, приняв условия, предъявленные Старком. Мысленно вернувшись к событиям ушедшей ночи, Лафейсон в очередной раз попытался понять для самого себя причину, по которой не отказался от его предложения или не использовал нездоровое любопытство гения против него самого. Что в этом человеке было такого притягательного, что Бог не смог воспротивиться? А может, он просто не хотел? Подкупающий искренностью интерес со стороны Тони оказал своё поистине магическое увлечение на Локи. Стоило признать, что он был по-настоящему заинтригован произошедшим. Жизнь трикстера в последние годы не изобиловала удовольствиями, а потому Лафейсон решил, что будет вполне справедливо позволить себе насладиться предложенным развлечением, ведь прекратить эту игру он мог в любой момент по собственному желанию.

Положив книгу на журнальный столик, трикстер повернулся в сторону двери спальни, но всё его внимание привлек мягко вспыхнувший цифровой экран. На нем аккуратным, убористым и довольно мелким почерком была выведена одна строчка короткой записки, которую оставил ему хозяин комнаты. Машинально перечитав её несколько раз, Локи широко улыбнулся и звучно усмехнулся.

— Шутник, — хмыкнул Бог, продолжая кривить губы в ухмылке.

Подойдя к экрану, он аккуратно коснулся сенсорной панели и очистил её поверхность. На смену сообщению пришли новостные сводки и погодный информер и, если верить ему, то этой ночью ожидался дождь с грозой. Из праздного любопытства Лафейсон посмотрел последние биржевые сводки и короткую ленту актуальных сообщений со всего мира. Не найдя для себя ничего интересного, Бог равнодушно смахнул всё лишнее с экрана и направился к двери в спальню. Необъяснимо для самого себя, он несколько замялся, прежде чем повернуть ручку, но, напомнив себе, что хозяина пентхауса здесь не было и быть не могло, решительно шагнул за порог.

Кровать оставалась неубранной после нескольких часов сна гения. Испытывая едкое чувство проникновения в чужую частную жизнь, Локи, не в силах противиться своему расправившему крылья любопытству, плавно шагнул вперед, разглядывая причудливые волны из одеяла и раскиданные подушки. Создавалось впечатление, будто Старк спал довольно беспокойно, но крепко. Безотчетно протянув руку к постели, он резко одернул её, распрямившись, едва заслышал цифровой голос недремлющего искина.

— Кровать будет убрана нанороботами, — вежливо сообщил Джарвис. — Это обычная процедура согласно протоколу «Чистый дом». Могу я чем-то помочь вам?

Уязвлённо поджав губы, трикстер спрятал руки в карманах и небрежно дёрнул плечом, повернувшись в сторону ванной комнаты. Всем своим видом давая понять, что у него вполне определенная и мирная цель визита личных покоев Старка, Лафейсон украдкой ещё раз бросил взгляд на постель и мотнул головой.

— Спасибо, Джей, я просто хотел принять душ, — глухо произнёс Бог и коротко прочистил горло, ощутив обычную утреннюю сухость.

— Мистер Старк оставил распоряжение позаботиться о вашем завтраке, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщил ИИ. — Предпочитаете чай или кофе с утра, мистер Локи?

Непривычное обращение застигло трикстера врасплох. Застыв перед дверью, ведущей в ванную, Бог изумленно нахмурил брови, пытаясь настроиться на вопрос, чтобы найтись с ответом. Медленно провернув ручку, Локи машинально вскинул голову и деланно вежливо улыбнулся.

— Я бы предпочел завтрак по вкусу твоего хозяина, — гортанно промурлыкал Лафейсон и скрылся в уборной.

Раздвинув матовые двери, Локи уверенно шагнул вперед и, с мгновение поколебавшись, решил, что сегодня опробует душевую кабину со всеми её режимами, представленными на цифровой панели управления. Выбрав из всего многообразия средств личной гигиены несколько особенно его заинтересовавших бутылочек и раздевшись до нага, трикстер глубоко выдохнул, словно ему предстояло глубоководное погружение, и скрылся за стеклянными стенками кабины. На настройку и подбор оптимально подходящего режима ушло некоторое время, но сразу после того, как ему удалось совладать со смертным чудом техники, Бог смог в полной мере насладиться благом местной цивилизации. В клубах жаркого пара, пропитавшегося ароматом геля для тела, с нежно скользящей по телу пеной, он смыл с себя остатки былой усталости, а вместе с ними и всякие сомнения относительно гостеприимного гения. Настроение Локи заметно улучшилось, а потому, закончив с омовением, он продолжал напевать себе под нос незатейливую песенку, игравшую в динамиках душевой кабины в последние минуты.

Подойдя к зеркалу, Лафейсон с особенной тщательностью высушил и уложил свои непослушные волосы, зачесав смоляные пряди назад. За последнее время они ещё немного отросли и теперь пряди касались лопаток, слегка завиваясь на концах. Обернувшись полубоком, Локи придирчиво осмотрел и, оставшись вполне довольным, закутался в белоснежный банный халат, приятно прильнувший к распаренной, нежной коже. Вдохнув с воротника знакомый аромат, трикстер вновь невольно нахмурился. Он определенно уже чувствовал его прежде, но отчего-то память никак не хотела прямо ответить на его мысленный вопрос. Попытавшись в очередной раз достучаться до своих воспоминаний, Лафейсон оставил это пустое занятие, стоило ему вспомнить о завтраке. Нельзя было сказать, что голод мучил его довольно сильно, но против любопытства противопоставить ему было нечего.

Проходя через спальню в гостиную, Локи боковым зрением заметил легкое шевеление на постели гения. Замедлившись на пороге, он с мгновение понаблюдал за тем, как нанороботы копошатся в ворохе постельного белья, восстанавливая былой порядок. Найдя это довольно забавным, трикстер весело усмехнулся и вышел в гостиную. Мгновенно разочарованный отсутствием аромата свежей выпечки или чем-то вроде этого, отличая лишь запах жареного кофейного зерна и шоколада в воздухе, Локи недоверчиво уставился на журнальный столик, где, по его мнению, должен был быть завтрак. Вместо этого на нем стояла неприлично большая чашка, до краев наполненная черным, густым кофе, а рядом лежала аккуратно завернутая до середины упаковка миндального печенья, по всей видимости уже початая. Недовольно сморщившись, Лафейсон подошел ближе и, подцепив кончиками пальцев небольшой стикер ярко-салатового цвета, приклеенный к чашке, с мрачным выражением прочитал ещё одну короткую записку от гения.

«Меньше будешь выпендриваться, принцесса» 

Фыркнув, Локи подхватил в руки чашку с кофе, пачку печенья и отправился к панорамному окну, намереваясь компенсировать скудность своего завтрака видом, открывающимся с верхнего этажа башни на неутомимый Нью-Йорк. Удобно расположившись на подоконнике, Лафейсон сделал несколько глотков жгучего, бодрящего напитка и, блаженно вытянув ноги, глубоко вздохнул, откинув голову на оконный откос. За причудливо выпуклым стеклом скрывался город, жизнь в котором била ключом. На тесных улицах копошились люди, снующие во всех направлениях, а по дорогам в плотном режиме двигались автомобили, вереница которых в ближайшие несколько часов обещала срастись в одну непроглядную пробку. Разнообразие рекламы, фургончики уличной еды, резвые промоутеры, ныряющие в толпу в поисках слепой удачи.

В Асгарде нет такой суеты. Возможно, оттого жизнь ощущается не такой быстротечной и протекает куда более размеренно, не вынуждая спешить и торопиться. Жители небесного города не пытаются охватить всё и вся за короткое мгновение, осознавая, что им принадлежит само время — величайший дар, ценность которого можно понять лишь тогда, когда он оказывается утрачен. «Например, мной. Я попытался и потерпел неудачу», — внезапно подумал Локи, делая ещё один глоток кофе и чувствуя горечь не то от напитка, не то от собственных мыслей. Нахмурившись, он опустил взгляд на упаковку печенья и поспешил заесть неприятное послевкусие. Стоило признать, что неаккуратные кругляши этого кулинарного безобразия оказались на удивление довольно вкусными, и трикстер сам не заметил, как вскорости прикончил всю упаковку, собрав даже шоколадную крошку со дна кончиками пальцев, осушив до дна чашку кофе последним крупным глотком.

Окончательно обсохнув, Лафейсон переоделся в хранившиеся в его магическом кармане темные брюки классического покроя и черную рубашку, которую он предпочитал носить под заправку. Вернув халат на место в ванную комнату, Локи на обратном пути по достоинству оценил результат трудов роботов: кровать в спальне была заправлена просто идеально. Ухмыльнувшись, Бог вернулся в гостиную и решил посвятить некоторое время детальному изучению обстановки. Неторопливо прохаживаясь вдоль заставленных разными безделушками полок, машинально поправляя предметы, которые стояли как-то не так, он изучал изнаночную сторону жизни гения, ведомый нарастающим интересом. Назвать коллекцию сугубо личной не поворачивался язык, но Тони явно хранил множество воспоминаний благодаря этим обычным на первый взгляд вещицам, в расстановке которых даже угадывался некий тайный смысл, едва уловимый при беглом взгляде. Редкие фотографии, памятные сувениры, привезенные из дальних уголков планеты, — всё это дополняло многогранный образ миллиардера, который, на проверку, оказался человеком весьма чувствительным. На мгновение Локи даже подумал, что подобная скрытая сентиментальность очень шла Старку, но поймав себя за тем, что пытается сделать гению комплимент, Лафейсон недовольно нахмурился и направился дальше, стараясь выбросить лишние мысли из головы.

Постепенно он снова добрался до книжного стеллажа. Набрав целую стопку заинтересовавших его ещё вечером журналов, Локи устроился на диване и принялся листать глянцевые издания. Фотогеничности Старка вполне могла позавидовать даже самая профессиональная модель. Позы, которые принимал Тони на снимках, были легкими и раскрепощенными, невероятно естественными. Разве что в улыбке читалась некоторая обреченность и вынужденность. Возможно, от того гений улыбался довольно редко, чаще всего изгибая губы в ироничной или даже саркастичной усмешке. В статьях же, несмотря на разные годы выхода журналов, содержалась примерно одинаковая информация. Складывалось впечатление, что интервьюеров всех времен интересовали одни и те же вопросы. Заскучав, Локи из чистого упрямства пролистал все издания, под конец окончательно разочаровавшись в средствах массовой информации этого мира.

Прихватив с собой книгу, которую начал ещё ночью, Лафейсон вернулся на диван и от нечего делать погрузился в чтение, надеясь скоротать за ним ещё несколько часов из вечности, которая приучила его к долгому и целенаправленному ожиданию. К счастью, сюжет детективного романа, заинтриговавший его в самом начале, выдержал заявленную высокую ноту до самого конца. Развязка оказалась настолько неожиданной в условиях общего повествования, что Локи вслух вознес похвалу автору, который сумел удивить его, хоть и обвести Бога вокруг пальца до конца ему так и не удалось: о возможном исходе он догадался чуть позже того, как дошел до середины. Дочитав до последней строчки, Лафейсон не без удивления отметил, что ему действительно удалось затеряться между строк печатной истории настолько, чтобы стрелки часов переметнулись на вторую половину циферблата.

Вернув книгу на место и немного поискав в баре, где копошился прежде гений, трикстер разжился несколькими шоколадными батончиками и бутылкой содовой, запрятанной в самом углу. С аппетитом перекусив, Бог решился немного поговорить с Джарвисом, чтобы хоть как-то развлечься в оставшиеся несколько часов, которые ему предстояло провести в уединении до наступления времени, когда он безбоязненно сможет покинуть пентхаус. Однако вести разговор с невидимым собеседником было довольно странно и немного неудобно. Старательно подбирая темы, Лафейсон почти постоянно хмурился, пытаясь почувствовать рамки дозволенного, которые, кажется, не существовали для ИИ вовсе. Принять это было довольно сложно. К такой задушевной простоте Локи попросту не привык.

— Возможно, вы хотите во что-нибудь сыграть? — внезапно предложил искин, словно заметив некоторую неловкость трикстера.

— Например? — непонимающе нахмурился Бог, устремив взгляд под потолок.

— Настольные игры, сэр, — мягко уточнил Джарвис. — Быть может, шахматы?

Задумчиво втянув щеки, Локи медленно поднялся на диване и, коснувшись кончиками пальцев подбородка, заинтересованно склонил голову набок.

— Много игр ты знаешь, Джей? — уточнил Лафейсон.

— Полагаю, в моей базе найдутся правила всех ныне известных человечеству, — отозвался ИИ. — У вас есть особое пожелание?

Растянув губы в коварной улыбке, Локи медленно кивнул и потянулся к бутылке с остатками содовой.

— Я бы предпочел сыграть в Хнефатафл*, — небрежно произнёс Бог, делая глоток.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Хнефатафл — (иначе тафл) скандинавская настольная игра. Первые упоминания относятся к III веку н.э. Играли на досках с нечётным количеством клеток размером от 7×7 до 19×19. Обычно деревянные, доски часто имели отверстия в центре каждой клетки, куда вставлялись фишки со штырём, для удобства хранения и перевозки, также выделенные места для начальной расстановки фигур. Иногда использовали кубик, который показывал максимальное расстояние, на которое можно переместить фишку или может ли игрок двигать фишку (чёт — двигает, нечет — не двигает).  
Описания правил на сегодняшний день практически отсутствуют.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Джарвис ненадолго умолк, явно используя сеть для сбора информации об упомянутой трикстером игре, но вскоре снова заговорил, и Локи явственно слышал, как в его цифровом голосе звучали нотки искреннего недоумения.

— Боюсь, что я не знаю правил этой игры, мистер Локи, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Джей. — В моих данных содержится лишь общая историческая информация.

Немало повеселившись подобной реакции, Лафейсон улыбнулся шире и тряхнул головой.

— Я могу научить тебя, если хочешь, — изогнув бровь, предложил Бог. — Ты ведь способен к обучению на практике, а не только через свои цифровые модули?

— Безусловно, сэр, — с готовностью познавать новое отозвался ИИ. — Что я должен делать?

— Для начала создай модель доски, — кивнул Локи, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Начнем с малых размеров…

Время за игрой пролетело незаметно. Джарвис оказался превосходным учеником и схватывал буквально на лету, так что на процесс обучения ушло не больше получаса с учетом разъяснения ряда особенностей, после чего они всецело смогли сосредоточиться на самом противостоянии. К слову, выиграть у искина оказалось не так уж и просто. Довольно скоро Локи понял, что созданный Старком искусственный интеллект ни на мгновение не перестает учиться, что в нем явно было от создателя. Не дожидаясь каких-то специальных команд или указаний, он смело принимал самостоятельные решения и перенимал тактику противника, слету принимаясь просчитывать возможные варианты будущего хода. Лафейсон уже давно не испытывал такого азарта, а потому, увлечённый, не сразу воспринял оповещение ИИ о наступлении заветного часа.

— Сэр, мистер Старк ждет вас, — мягко повторил Джарвис. — Мы можем закончить партию в более подходящее время.

— Да, непременно, — резво поднявшись на ноги, трикстер продолжал сосредоточенно смотреть на доску. — Я чувствую, что моя победа близка.

Шумно выдохнув, Локи провел ладонью по волосам и, выпив остатки содовой, направился к выходу из комнаты. Уверенно, но осторожно выйдя из комнаты, он спустился сначала на лифте, а затем украдкой пробрался к лестнице, ведущей к мастерской. За матовыми стеклянными стенами угадывалось сияние света, а ещё через несколько шагов до него донеслось приглушенное звучание музыки. Ухмыльнувшись, Бог, скользя, словно тень, проворно сбежал по ступенькам и с гордым видом, абсолютно бесшумно проник в лабораторию. Очутившись в нескольких метрах за спиной Тони, Лафейсон растянул губы в самодовольной улыбке и, скрестив руки за спиной, надменно вскинул голову, свысока наблюдая за мужчиной, занятым своей работой.

— Джарвис, используй скорректированную на основании данных рентгеноспектрального анализа формулу и повторно интегрируй её в созданное ядро, — склонившись над столом, глухо произнёс Старк. — Мне кажется, мы что-то упустили в первый раз, точнее я почти уверен, но мы должны проверить.

— На это потребуется несколько часов, сэр, — вежливо сообщил искин, выводя на экран предварительные данные и таймер с обратным отсчетом до окончания тестирования.

— Я как раз собирался выпить немного кофе, — ухмыльнулся гений и проворно обернулся в сторону трикстера, разминая при этом затёкший позвоночник. — Как прошел твой день, принцесса? Завтрак пришелся по вкусу?

Наградив Бога шельмоватой улыбкой, мужчина проскользнул мимо него в сторону кофемашины, продолжая на ходу бесхитростную гимнастику, способную восстановить кровообращение.

— Я ожидал чего-то большего от Тони Старка, но в целом это было не так плохо, — отстранено произнёс Локи, с интересом изучая графики на мониторе. — Джарвис удивительно многозадачен.

— В каком смысле? — с хрустом распахнув пакетик сухофруктов, гений зачерпнул целую горсть сладостей и с аппетитом принялся жевать в ожидании своей порции ночного кофеина.

Повернувшись в сторону мужчины, Лафейсон скользнул по нему оценивающим взглядом. В своей среде Старк выглядел особенно раскованным, спокойным и умиротворенным. Возможно, этому образу немало способствовала и одежда: чуть смятая футболка с логотипом бейсбольной команды, надетая поверх тонкой водолазки, рукава которой были закатаны до локтя, широкие спортивные брюки, волнами лежащие на толстоподошвенных кедах. Немного взъерошенный, с залегшими тенями под глазами, усердно пережёвывающий лакомство из своего фольгированного пакетика, Тони представлял из себя зрелище особо умилительное. В таком виде он меньше всего походил на героя, готового дать отпор любой, даже инопланетной угрозе, вознамерившейся навредить его миру. Милый, домашний гений. Невольно трикстер поймал себя на мысли, что такой Старк нравился даже чуть больше, но быстро одёрнул себя напоминанием того, каким обманчивым может быть образ этого человека.

— Мы играли с ним в Хнефатафл, — пожав плечом, Локи присел на край заваленного инструментами и бумагами стола. — Мне и в голову не приходило, что он может быть чем-то занят параллельно. Ни единой задержки или промедления, прежде чем сделать ход.

— Он просто лучший в своем роде, — с любовью к творению в голосе отозвался Тони. — Кофе будешь? Да-нет?

Повернувшись спиной к трикстеру, мужчина на мгновение замер, а затем осторожно поинтересовался, украдкой бросив взгляд через плечо.

— Во что вы играли с Джеем?

Движения гения были порывистыми, быстрыми и отчего-то Лафейсон подумал, что именно они обычно выдавали усталость Старка, которую тот отчаянно пытался скрыть от чужих глаз. По его подсчетам мужчина провел в лаборатории не меньше двенадцати часов и вряд ли делал перерывы длиннее пятнадцати минут. Бросив взгляд на скипетр, погруженный в стеклянный короб, по которому вдоль него с интервалом в несколько секунд проходили светло-голубые дуги, издавая при этом едва отличимый гул, Локи вновь посмотрел на Тони и согласно кивнул.

— Да, не откажусь, — сдержанно улыбнувшись, произнес Лафейсон. — Это древняя скандинавская игра. Твой искин на удивление быстро учится.

— Все лучшее в нем от создателя, — отозвался Старк, украдкой набирая поисковый запрос на сенсорной панели под рукой, чтобы хотя бы немного узнать про упомянутый Хнефатафл, при этом не переставая делать кофе.

Понаблюдав за хлопочущим над кофемашиной гением, Бог рассеянно подхватил в руки несколько листков, исписанных знакомым почерком, и принялся с интересом изучать подсчеты, которые производил мужчина, пытаясь добраться до истины в своих научных изысканиях. Вопреки ожиданиям трикстера, большинство описанных исследований Старка были довольно подробными. Тони явно не скупился по времени на то, чтобы выстроить логическую цепочку в последовательности определенных им связей, а затем, в случае неудачи и при необходимости доработки, установить причину провала и проработать новый вариант. Увлекшись, Локи даже не заметил, как Старк подошел к нему, протягивая чашку с ароматным и уже привычно густым кофе. Вскинув голову, Лафейсон смущенно поджал губы и, отложив бумаги обратно в общую стопку, осторожно перенял её из рук гения.

— Я вижу, ты времени зря не терял, — многозначительно произнес трикстер, сделав крупный глоток обжигающего сладкой горечью напитка.

— Твой брат дал мне всего три дня — не хотелось бы потратить их впустую, — пожимая плечом, отозвался гений, присев на край стола напротив. — Кроме того, сегодня в обед ко мне заходил Брюс. Он так и не решился присоединиться к моему исследованию, так что теперь у меня фактически карт-бланш на руках.

— Могу я узнать причину, по которой Беннер не разделяет твоего энтузиазма по изучению скипетра и его возможностей? — изогнув бровь, поинтересовался трикстер.

— Он считает это слишком опасным, — со вздохом признался Тони. — Возможно, в чем-то Брюс и прав, но упускать возможность провести исследование только из-за страха, что мы можем столкнуться с чем-то неизведанным — глупо. Величайшие открытия были совершены благодаря риску. Впрочем, я его не осуждаю. После игр с гамма-радиацией и последствий, подаривших миру Халка, его можно понять.

— Ему не нравится быть зверем? — невинно поинтересовался Локи, при этом растянув губы в коварной ухмылке.

— Знаешь, это выглядит чертовски зловеще, а в сочетании с этой интонацией плохого парня так и вовсе пугающе, — хмыкнул Тони, щурясь. — Перестанешь так делать — у тебя появится куда больше собеседников, а так только всех отпугиваешь. Не задумывался об этом?

— Таков обычно план, — усмехнулся трикстер, облизывая губы.

— Не лучший план, — живо отозвался Тони, вскинув брови. — Брюс слишком умен, чтобы потеря человечности не вызывала у него болезненной реакции. Кроме того, в нем живет настоящий пацифист, а его альтер-эго предпочитает исключительно крушить все вокруг себя. Конфликт личностей, сам понимаешь.

Согласно кивнув, Локи вновь посмотрел на скипетр, уловив едва заметное отличие в звуковых волнах, сопровождавших мерное скольжение световых кругов над ним. Заметив заинтересованность во взгляде трикстера, гений проворно спрыгнул и пружинистым шагом подошел к монитору рядом с лабораторным столом, легким движением руки вызвав смену нескольких сложных графиков, проверив показатели.

— Обычный спектральный анализ, — угадывая немой вопрос Лафейсона, сообщил гений. — Будет завершен через сорок минут. У твоей палочки удивительно многокомпонентный состав. Необходимо время, чтобы определить все элементы, входящие в систему соединений. К тому же не все они известны человечеству.

— Безусловно, — с налетом превосходства в голосе отозвался Локи. — Она не принадлежит этому миру. Технологии, создавшие её, превосходят ваши в несколько сотен, может, даже тысяч раз.

Плавно развернувшись, мужчина наградил Бога колким, цепким взглядом. Склонив голову набок, Тони с прищуром всмотрелся в глаза Лафейсона, а затем вопросительно выгнул бровь и недовольно фыркнул.

— Находишься в храме науки и позволяешь себе богохульствовать? Я не потерплю такого поведения здесь, в своей мастерской, Локи, — серьезно произнес Старк. — Технологии иных миров могут быть отличны, но не смей укорять мой мир в отсталости. Ты сам признал, что Джарвис учится быстро и схватывает всё на лету, а он — создание науки и техники этой планеты, — активно жестикулируя, со страстью в голосе произнес мужчина. — Из всех ресурсов, которые необходимы нам, чтобы достигнуть высочайшего уровня развития, необходимо лишь время. К тому же не так уж и много.

— Я не хотел задеть тебя, Тони, — миролюбиво произнес Локи, с трудом сдерживая улыбку на губах. — Ты прав.

Реакция Старка позабавила Бога. Его глаза горели такой одержимостью и верой, что это легко передавалось и Локи, вызывая невольное восхищение искренней преданностью своему делу. Он так ревностно принимался защищать то, что было ему по-особенному дорого, что это машинально вызывало желание подцепить ещё какую-нибудь особенно чувствительную струну в душе гения, чтобы послушать ее сугубо личный мотив. Чувственность и пылкость, с которой говорил Тони, не могла оставить равнодушным, и все же, опустив взгляд коварно блеснувших глаз, Локи отпил ещё немного кофе, стараясь принять наиболее невинный вид. Переходить черту и понапрасну рисковать в угоду сиюминутным желаниям сейчас было бы слишком неразумно. Возможно, чуть позже…

— Сэр, вынужден заметить, что формула, которую вы предложили в качестве альтернативы выдает ошибку на втором цикле, — вежливо сообщил искин, нарушая напряженное молчание между мужчинами.

Неохотно оторвав от трикстера тяжелый, жгучий взгляд пронзительно-карих глаз, гений повернулся лицом к монитору и с чувством выругался, наблюдая распад схематичного ядра. Шумно выдыхая, гений запрокинул голову и, не скрывая своего разочарования, устало провел ладонями по лицу, прикрывая глаза.

— Мы можем дождаться данных спектрального анализа и попробовать выстроить новую модель, — предложил ИИ, словно надеясь таким образом подбодрить своего создателя.

— В первую очередь хочу получить результаты нейтронно-активационного анализа, — пробормотал мужчина и, в пол-оборота взглянув на Локи, досадливо сморщился, щуря глаза. — Давай перекусим. Мне нужно немного отвлечься.

Неудача, что так явственно отразилась на лице гения, заставила Бога на время отказаться от своих коварных планов. Понимающе поджав губы, Лафейсон согласно кивнул, поднявшись на ноги.

— Необходимо делать перерывы, Тони. Усталый разум — причина большинства ошибок, — решив для себя не слишком поддаваться эмоциями, он проказливо ухмыльнулся и растянул губы в широкой улыбке, опустив руку на плечо Старка.

Недоверчиво вскинув брови, мужчина осторожно перевел заинтересованный взгляд на ладонь трикстера, а затем вновь заглянул ему в глаза, кривясь в усмешке, отразившейся в омутах неестественно темных от усталости глаз бесовщинкой, не предвещающей, как правило, ничего хорошего.

— Будь со мной понежнее, прикасаясь. Я после того раза еще не вполне отошел, знаешь ли.

Прихлопнув ладонью по руке трикстера, Старк осторожно, но проворно вывернулся из-под захвата и кивнул в сторону выхода из мастерской, энергичной, пружинистой походкой направившись к двери.

— Ты уверен, что все спят? — несколько напряженно поинтересовался Бог, устремившись следом за гением.

— Точно, Джарвис следит за этим, — нахмурившись, Тони вскинул голову и пожал плечами. — Так страшно встретить старых знакомых?

— Стараюсь быть нежным и заботливым, — вернул подачу Лафейсон, елейно улыбаясь.

Оценив то, с каким достоинством Локи ответил на его подколку, гений вытянул губы трубочкой и эффектным жестом распахнул дверь перед трикстером, манерно улыбаясь.

— Принцессы вперед, — чопорно произнес Старк и указал рукой на выход.


	11. Trust boundary

С их появлением на кухне зажегся приглушенный свет, мягко струящийся из-под потолочных карнизов вниз, расползаясь ажурными пятнами по стенам. Распахнув холодильник, гений принялся изучать его довольно скудное содержимое. По всей видимости Наташа решила не прибегать к его совету и теперь пополнением запасов должен был заняться кто-то следующий по дежурной смене в их импровизированном штабе Мстителей, в который, к слову, превратили его дом довольно спонтанно, так что Тони даже толком не успел заметить, когда это произошло.

— Кто дежурит по кухне после Романофф? — не повышая голоса, поинтересовался мужчина у своего вездесущего дворецкого, выуживая с верхней полки вакуумную упаковку с остатками ветчины.

— Вы, сэр, — вежливо отозвался Джарвис.

Предвосхищая недовольство своего хозяина, искин вывел на цифровой панели в дверце холодильника табличку с графиком, который был разработан Роджерсом для исключения любых потенциальных выражений недовольства со стороны членов команды, ибо, как показала практика, величайшие герои Земли были горазды на любые, даже самые опасные подвиги, но ведение домашнего хозяйства для них было за гранью сил и выдающихся способностей, не считая самого Стива. Этот суперсолдат был способен абсолютно на всё.

— Отлично, — недовольно хмыкнул гений и вновь вернулся к своим поискам, надеясь набрать продуктов хотя бы на приготовление простейших сэндвичей. — Закажи всё необходимое, Джей. Я хочу, чтобы завтра утром холодильник был полон.

— Должен напомнить вам, сэр, что, следуя установленным правилам, завтра также ваша очередь готовить завтрак. Возможно, вам следует ознакомиться с подготовленными мной вариантами. Изучив специфику питания каждого из проживающих в башне, я подготовил список оптимально полезных и питательных блюд, которые могли бы подойти для каждого члена команды.

Сгрузив на стол остатки ветчины и сыра, немного овощей и целую, на удивление не тронутую упаковку майонеза, Тони устало упер руки в край столешницы, досадливо кривя губы.

— Просто закажи пиццу. Много пиццы, — фыркнул гений. — Я не хочу с раннего утра торчать у плиты, словно матушка Мардж*, чтобы накормить всех голодных детишек.

____________________________________________________________________________  
*отсылка к известному американскому мультсериалу Симпсоны (The Simpsons)  
____________________________________________________________________________

— Позволю себе заметить, сэр, — вкрадчиво произнес ИИ со своим чисто британским акцентом, от которого в моменты нравоучений у Тони натурально сводило зубы приступом острой боли, — что, согласно последним исследованиям, выявлено: употребление фаст-фуда негативно сказывается на физическом здоровье по причине использования продуктов не самого лучшего качества, не редко даже с истекшим сроком годности, а также высокого содержания жиров и сахара, что говорит об опасном уровне калорийности, и канцерогенных веществ, выделяющихся вследствие использования большого количества масла в процессе готовки. К тому же…

— Без звука, — сухо прочеканил Старк, встречая смеющийся взгляд трикстера. — Что? Находишь это забавным?

Устроившись на высоком барном стуле за широким обеденным столом, Локи с нарочито равнодушным видом наблюдал за гением, про себя усмехаясь внезапно возникшей на ровном месте перепалке между ним и упрямым, как и его создатель, искином. Препирательство Старка и Джарвиса со стороны выглядело довольно яростным, несмотря даже на то, что из двух участников этого спора лицезреть можно было лишь одного. Впрочем, его живой мимики было вполне достаточно, чтобы этот моноспектакль был поистине насыщенным, а потому трикстер получил настоящее удовольствие от короткого представления и с трудом подавил смешок, поймав на себе недовольный, но относительно мягкий взгляд мужчины.

— Весьма, — кривя дрожащие в ухмылке губы, произнес трикстер и глубоко вздохнул. — Так ты уверен, что для нас безопасно покидать лабораторию на столь длительное время? — решив сменить тему, поинтересовался Бог. — Для меня? — строго уточнил, вскинув бровь.

Утомленно поджав губы, гений принялся за приготовление бесхитростных сэндвичей и покачал головой, будто ему приходилось в который раз объяснять одну и ту же истину крайне любознательному, но немного непонятливому ребенку.

— Послушай, Бэмби, надёжнее Джарвиса обороны просто нет. В этом доме он следит абсолютно за всем и сообщит нам о любой опасности в лице твоего брата или других Мстителей, если им вздумается прогуляться среди ночи по башне, — уверенно кивнув, заверил трикстера гений и поднял на него глаза. — Попробуй просто расслабиться.

Столкнувшись с выражением чистого скепсиса на лице Бога, Тони тяжело вздохнул и сдвинул тарелку со сложенными на скорую руку сэндвичами в центр стола. Вытирая пальцы от капель майонеза бумажным полотенцем, мужчина плавно отступил в сторону кофемашины и запустил процесс наполнения двух чашек ароматным, не в меру крепким для ночного времени напитком.

— Я знаю, что доверие не входит в ассортимент твоих суперспособностей, принцесса, но иногда можно попробовать, — точным броском отправив мусор в корзину, Старк развел руками в воздухе, пытаясь привлечь внимание Лафейсона к своим словам. — Видишь ли, это даже довольно забавно. Легальный способ пощекотать себе нервы, разжиться дозой адреналина, — передернув плечами, Тони вскользь улыбнулся, прислонившись поясницей к краю варочной панели в ожидании готовности напитков. — Время от времени надо как-то расслабляться и развлекаться, понимаешь? Нельзя пытаться всю жизнь держать под чутким контролем, так и свихнуться недолго. А судя по твоему внешнему виду, ты к этому уже довольно близок.

Тихий писк кофемашины вынудил гения на мгновение отвернуться, чтобы забрать с подставки две дымящиеся в полумраке чашки. Аромат свежесваренного кофе мгновенно наполнил собой всю кухню, пробуждая нестерпимое чувство голода. Сосредоточенный на том, чтобы не разлить их напитки, мужчина, возвращаясь к столу, попросту не заметил, как уязвлённо вытянулось лицо трикстера, а его плотно поджатые губы почти полностью потеряли привычный цвет, побелев от сдерживаемого гнева. Втянув щеки, Локи порывисто отвернулся, силясь взять себя в руки до того, как Старк снова обратит на него свой пламенный взор. Простота, с которой Тони рассуждал о его жизни, вызывала в душе Бога не столько раздражение, а скорее негодование и обиду. Он бы и сам был не прочь упростить всё то, что происходило с ним в последнее время, но события, развивающиеся с космической скоростью, не оставляли ему выбора. Утратить сейчас контроль, пустить всё на самотек означало бы лишиться последней надежды хоть как-то повлиять на исход, а этого Локи допустить никак не мог. Не для того им был проделан столь длинный путь.

— Считаешь, я могу позволить себе такую роскошь, как доверие? — глухо произнес Лафейсон, немного придя в себя и взглянув на гения. — В особенности после всех моих развлечений в Мидгарде.

Широко улыбнувшись, трикстер проворно подтянул к себе одну из чашек с кофе, обхватил ее длинными пальцами и смерил собеседника насмешливым взглядом. Чувствуя, как горячая керамика приятно согревает ладони, Бог лукаво вытянул губы и заинтересованно вскинул брови, наблюдая за реакцией замершего напротив мужчины. Заметив в его глазах проблеск задумчивого сомнения, Локи сдержанно усмехнулся и немного склонился над столом, сделав первый, осторожный глоток обжигающего напитка, с терпким послевкусием жареного зерна и карамели, оседающего на кончике языка. За короткий промежуток времени, проведенный им в башне, Лафейсон успел по достоинству оценить тягу Старка к хорошим напиткам и даже пристраститься к некоторым из них. Например, к этому превосходному кофе, от которого в груди разливалось приятное тепло, будоражащее изнутри волной томительного наслаждения. Посему приходилось признать, что этот смертный обладал неплохим вкусом, способным поразить даже искушенного Бога.

— Всё довольно относительно, если хочешь знать, — после продолжительного молчания, вдумчиво произнес Старк. — Надеюсь, это не был вопрос с подвохом, потому что я не собираюсь развлекать тебя долгими рассуждениями, если ты просто решил позабавиться и вывести меня на пару-тройку комплиментов в свой адрес, — недоверчиво прищурившись, хмыкнул, пристраиваясь на барном стуле.

— Я был бы тебе весьма признателен, поделись ты со мной своими размышлениями, — мягко ответил трикстер с самым невинным выражением лица, на которое только был способен.

— Ладно, — по-прежнему немного напряженно протянул гений, поднося чашку к губам и делая крупный глоток.

— Однако против комплиментов тоже не буду, — быстро добавил Локи, любуясь мгновенными переменами в мимике собеседника.

— Ну и жук же ты, — фыркнул Тони, широко улыбнувшись. — Давай для начала посчитаем, — облизнув губы, отставил чашку в сторону и, немного поколебавшись, взял в руки один из сэндвичей, обернув его салфеткой. — Примем за основу даже не мировой ущерб, а лично мой. Так будет проще провести расчеты.

С аппетитом откусив, Старк принялся тщательно пережёвывать кусочек своего маленького кулинарного шедевра, совершенно неожиданно пришедшегося ему по вкусу. Удивленно покосившись в сторону начиненной ветчиной и сыром булки, гений удовлетворенно хмыкнул и сделал ещё один глоток кофе.

— Итак, начнем с того, что из всех высотных зданий в Нью-Йорке ты выбрал именно мой дом, — уперев локти в стол, деловито произнес мужчина. — Конечно, на это у тебя были довольно веские причины, но тем не менее факт остается фактом: ты использовал не Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, что по сути своей было бы не менее эффектно, а башню, которую я не успел даже толком достроить, откровенно говоря, моего новорожденного ребенка.

Сведя брови домиком, Тони намеренно произнёс это настолько трагичным тоном, что трикстер едва было не прыснул в голос, но из последних сил сдержался, маскируя смешок глотком кофе, и лишь согласно кивнул, подбадривая мужчину продолжить своё драматическое повествование.

— Помимо этого, ты устроил здесь штаб по управлению инопланетным вторжением, фактически превратив вертолётную площадку в дозорный пункт по наблюдению за ходом завоеваний, пока твой Звездный десант* разрушал мой город, — прищурившись, гений, прихлебывая кофе, щедрым жестом указал на тарелку с сэндвичами. — Ты пожуй немного, а то разговор долгий выходит, а я бы хотел, чтобы ты до конца дослушал и не свалился в голодный обморок где-нибудь посередине.

____________________________________________________________________________  
*отсылка к фильму «Звездный Десант» (Starship Troopers, 1997). По сюжету ленты над человечеством нависла смертельная опасность: несметные полчища гигантских разумных жуков с далекой системы планет Клендату угрожают всему живому во Вселенной.  
____________________________________________________________________________

— Неужели бывали случаи? — давясь смехом, пробормотал Локи и послушно взял один из приготовленных мужчиной бутербродов, поспешно откусив довольно крупный кусок под чутким взором повара.

— Я, случается, заговариваюсь немного, — вскользь пожав плечами, признал Старк, уязвлено шмыгнув носом, — но в целом ещё никто не умирал от этого, — невозмутимо добавил Тони и заботливо сдвинул чашку с кофе ближе к руке Бога, намекая на необходимость запивать сухую пищу. — Мне продолжить, да?

— Изволь, — с трудом сглотнув, кивнул трикстер, беспомощно вскинув брови в отчаянной попытке унять расползающуюся на губах широкую улыбку.

Локи казалось, что он уже давно так не смеялся — искренне, от души, без необходимости выжимать из себя веселье по капле для проявления вежливости или причастности к разговору. С Тони было просто и легко. Избавленный от необходимости держать маску и притворяться, трикстер чувствовал, что в это короткое мгновение может быть собой, и осознание именно этого делало его по-настоящему счастливым, опьяняя ощущением давно забытого чистого восторга. Даже несмотря на то, что их разговор шел о прошлом, в котором, стоило признать, у них были весьма сложные взаимоотношения, способные послужить основанием для претензий и обид или банальной мести, они сидели на кухне и разговаривали открыто и непринужденно, словно давние друзья, в чьей истории бывало всякое, но это не помешало им сохранить главное — уважение и привязанность друг к другу. Впрочем, возможно, с заменой некоторых переменных именно так оно и было. Заинтригованный с самой первой встречи, Лафейсон испытывал влечение к человеку, способному увидеть то, что было скрыто от взгляда многих прочих, а теперь, получив отклик, он, казалось, и вовсе пропал, зачарованный тайнами, хранящимися за душой плутоватого гения.

— Опуская некоторые незначительные подробности, перейдем к гвоздю нашей программы, — увлеченно продолжал рассуждать мужчина, размахивая в воздухе надкушенным сэндвичем. — Ты выбил окно в моем доме, — выдержав театральную паузу в духе Шекспира, Тони церемонно вскинул голову, вытянув шею и выставив вперед подбородок с идеально подведенной эспаньолкой, — мной.

Содрогнувшись от нового приступа смеха, Бог поспешил замаскировать его необходимостью усердно жевать. Отложив остатки бутерброда на тарелку, он наскоро стряхнул крошки с пальцев и глубоко вздохнул, разводя руками, поднимая кверху ладони в примирительном жесте, требующем снисхождения.

— По правде говоря, я не собирался так с тобой поступать, — расплывшись в широкой улыбке, сопровождаемой тихим, каркающим смешком, Лафейсон мотнул головой, избегая испытывающего взгляда Старка. — Однако признаю, в затеянном тобой споре, у меня кончились аргументы. Фактически, ты буквально вывел меня из себя и пришлось действовать по обстоятельствам.

Лицо гения выражало высшую степень недоверия, когда Локи всё же отважился взглянуть на своего собеседника. Медленно подтянув к себе чашку с кофе, трикстер очаровательно свел брови на переносице и, безотрывно глядя на мужчину, едва заметно дернул плечом, поспешив сделать глоток.

— Я, конечно, слышал, что, когда мужика жезл подводит — настроение сильно портится, но чтобы настолько, — многозначительно вскинув брови, вдумчиво протянул Тони. — Аргументы, говоришь, закончились? Надо запомнить. Ты, оказывается, просто мастер тонких формулировок.

Не сдержавшись, Локи от души рассмеялся, едва успев вернуть чашку на стол. Беззлобно посмеивающийся напротив Старк лишь добавлял веселья Богу, которому оказалось совсем не просто взять себя в руки. С трудом продышавшись, Лафейсон покачал головой, проводя ладонью по лицу, оглаживая кончиками длинных пальцев острый подбородок. Искоса взглянув на гения, он выжидающе прищурился, ожидая, когда мужчина поставит финальную точку в своих подсчетах, на проверку оказавшимися воспоминаниями, обернутыми в праздничную упаковку хорошей шутки.

— Ждешь, когда я упомяну зажигательную рок-н-ролл вечеринку с Халком? — догадливо ухмыльнулся Тони. — Эти элементы акробатики — для меня высший пилотаж. Я на такое не способен и обсуждать даже не стану, — округлив глаза, хмыкнул гений. — Резюмируя все мои подсчеты, я хочу тебе сказать, Локи, что доверие — штука довольно переоцененная. Как бы прискорбно ни звучало, но в нашем мире это одна из самых конвертируемых валют, — посерьезнев, произнес Старк. — Ты можешь что-то купить за неё, а можешь здорово прогореть, вложившись в убыточное предприятие, — развел руками. — В любом случае цена всего этого будет — одно мгновение. Вопрос лишь в том, как прожить его так, чтобы не упустить.

Задумчиво нахмурив брови, трикстер опустил взгляд на поверхность стола и плотно поджал губы, явно размышляя над словами мужчины, прозвучавшими контрастно в создавшейся атмосфере непринужденной беседы. Подняв на гения оценивающий взгляд, Бог слегка прищурился, бездумно оглаживая кружку кончиками пальцев.

— Поэтому ты до сих пор не сообщил Мстителям о моем нахождении здесь? — напряженно поинтересовался Локи.

— Схватываешь на лету, принцесса, — медленно кивнул Старк. — С одной стороны у меня много причин сдать тебя и расквитаться за все обиды прошлого, но с другой — я могу упустить нечто большее, если буду гнаться за призраками изжившей себя трагедии. Жить нужно здесь и сейчас.

— От расплаты не убежать, — покачал головой Лафейсон, зачарованно глядя в темные, вобравшие в себя всё сияние ночи глаза мужчины.

— Именно поэтому она никуда и от тебя не денется. Есть ли смысл держаться за то, что останется с тобой, даже если ты ошибешься? — изогнул бровь Тони.

Оценивающе хмыкнув, Бог скривил губы и согласно кивнул, отведя взгляд в сторону. Сделав крупный глоток кофе, он с оттяжкой просмаковал его горький, отрезвляющий вкус и снова посмотрел на мужчину, скользнув кончиком языка вдоль нижней губы.

— Знаешь, а ты прав, — с налетом игривости в голосе признал трикстер. — Я имею право немного расслабиться, — приняв удобную позу, откинулся на спинку стула и вскользь улыбнулся, глядя прямо на своего собеседника. — Это хорошая сделка с равноценным вложением. Почему бы и нет.

Наградив Бога довольной улыбкой, Тони залпом осушил чашку до дна и, затолкав в рот остатки сэндвича, поднялся на ноги, собираясь заварить ещё немного бодрящего напитка. Без лишних слов угадав ход мыслей гения, трикстер последовал его примеру и сосредоточенно принялся наблюдать за плавными, расслабленными движениями мужчины, хлопочущего по кухне.

— С тобой, оказывается, не так уж и трудно договориться, — подытожил Старк, запустив кофемашину на очередной цикл.

Обернувшись, он перехватил прожигающий насквозь взгляд Лафейсона, схлестнувшись с ним в неуемном противостоянии, где каждый стремился прознать, вычислить, что скрывалось за их обоюдно демонстрируемым интересом, перекрывающим все мыслимые доводы разума. Отринув логику, они, ведомые своими чувствами и эмоциями, выстраивали тонкую игру на грани, терпеливо ожидая, когда кто-то один ошибется. А может, всё было не так? На мгновение Тони почудилось, будто установившееся между ними доверие было поистине настоящим, без надуманной теневой стороны, где могли прятаться уродливые демоны, жаждущие отмщения. Возможно, в глубине души ему просто отчаянно хотелось верить в саму возможность чего-то подобного, но Локи не был бы собой, не разрушь он эту прекрасную, но утопичную иллюзию одной лишь улыбкой — холодной и прекрасной, отразившейся в его искрящихся, словно ледяная сталь, глазах.

— Отчего же тогда парламентёром ко мне пришла Вдова, а не ты? — полюбопытствовал трикстер, слегка склонив голову набок.

Уязвленно сморщив нос, Тони порывисто скрестил руки на груди и вскользь пожал плечами, всем своим видом выражая неудовольствие от сложившейся прежде ситуации.

— Я предлагал свою кандидатуру вообще-то, но у агента Романофф больше опыта, — неуверенно поджав губы, Старк исполнил неопределенный жест ладонью в воздухе, хмурясь. — Обидно, что она тебя так быстро раскусила? Не переживай, все мы попадались на её уловки хоть раз. Женское обаяние и навыки профессионального шпиона. Чертовски опасная особа, если говорить откровенно.

Беззвучно ухмыльнувшись, Лафейсон опустил взгляд на тарелку с сэндвичами и с задумчивым выражением лица неспешно провел кончиком пальца вдоль её края. Интуиция подсказывала гению, что таким Локи предстает не перед каждым, но и расслабляться наедине с ним, когда Бог ведет себя так раскованно, не стоит. Мужчина уже готов был озвучить зародившийся в сознании вопрос, лишь бы разбавить возникшую между ними тишину, бьющую дикими аккордами по натянутым, словно струны гитары, нервам, как вдруг трикстер сам заговорил, вынудив хозяина башни поспешно прикусить язык.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я позволил ей меня раскусить? — с ноткой обиды в голосе приглушенно проворковал Локи, исподлобья подняв взгляд на гения. — Я ждал подобного хода от Фьюри и удивил меня лишь выбор кандидата. Я отчего-то думал, что это будет более длинная партия, но ваш бравый директор решил использовать право быстрого хода, очевидно, предполагая, что это позволит ему застигнуть меня врасплох.

Напряженно сдвинув брови к переносице, Тони весь обратился в слух, сосредоточив внимание на лице Бога, с нежным снисхождением взявшегося просветить его относительно событий прошлого.

— Ваша рыжеволосая бестия, призванная лишить меня душевного равновесия, внести сумятицу в мои мысли, — глубоко вздохнув, Локи мягко улыбнулся и плавно распрямился на стуле, расправив плечи и выставив вперед грудь. — Я бы сказал, что это банально. Использовать женские чары с целью проникнуть в чужой разум, — сощурив глаза, он недоверчиво качнул головой. — Возможно, в иных случаях подобный метод можно считать эффективным, но вряд ли кто-то из вас действительно задумывался о том, что играть в эту игру с Богом будет довольно самонадеянно. Не правда ли?

Скользнув ладонью к шее, Тони выразительно поджал губы и болезненно скривился. Признавать правоту трикстера ему не хотелось, но и пытаться лгать, глядя в эти пронзающие насквозь глаза, было невыносимо. Решив для себя, что идеальным выходом в данной ситуации будет вежливое молчание, мужчина с трудом скрыл своё ликование, когда раздался писк кофемашины, завершившей программу. Получив возможность отвернуться, гений проворно юркнул за чашками, надеясь, что Локи продолжит своё повествование и у него будет ещё несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Уверенность, не признающая ошибок, всегда имеет довольно печальные последствия, — с сознанием дела произнёс Лафейсон. — Возможно, я был слишком строг, преподав ей этот урок, но зато он запомнится ею надолго. Во всяком случае, мне показалось, что суть нашей беседы агент Романофф уловила очень чутко.

Вернувшись к столу, Тони поставил перед трикстером чашку с новой порцией ароматного кофе и снова устроился напротив. Вскинув бровь, мужчина окинул Бога оценивающим взглядом и, сделав глоток обжигающе горячего напитка, прочистил горло коротким, сухим покашливанием.

— Бартон рассказал тебе о Наташе? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался гений.

— Отчасти, — лукаво улыбаясь, протянул Бог. — Задай вопрос, который тебя по-настоящему волнует, Тони. Будь честен. Не со мной, так хотя бы с самим собой.

Втянув щеки, Старк с мгновение собирался с духом, гипнотизируя взглядом поверхность стола, а затем, резко вдохнув, вскинул голову и уверенно заглянул в глаза Бога, стараясь игнорировать усилившееся сердцебиение в груди, от которого клокотало в горле и немного шумело в ушах.

— Ты знаешь о нас то, что все мы предпочитаем прятать от посторонних глаз за героическим фасадом, — медленно, с расстановкой произнес гений. — Значит, тебе известно куда и как ударить, чтобы сломать психологически. Ты показал всем на примере Наташи, что можешь это сделать. Отчего же тогда не пошел дальше?

Обхватив чашку обеими руками, Локи сплел длинные пальцы в замок, и, вскинув брови, медленно поднес её к своим губам, неторопливо делая глоток. Под его испытывающим и немного насмешливым взглядом Тони чувствовал себя обнаженным. Словно вынужденный демонстрировать все свои шрамы в самом неприглядном свете, он каменел от мысли, что трикстеру были известны тайны, похороненные на необозримой глубине его души. Мужчине стоило огромных усилий не показывать своего волнения, но сердце, трепещущее в груди, металось по костяной клетке с отчаянием раненой птицы, отбросившей всякую надежду на спасение.

— Почему ты не использовал свои знания при том нашем разговоре, когда у тебя кончились аргументы? — сдержанно произнес Старк, отпивая ещё немного кофе, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от нервной сухости во рту. — Мог, но не стал этого делать. В чем причина такой добродетели?

Медленно растянув губы в улыбке, Локи манерно поставил чашку на стол и понимающе кивнул.

— Порой особенно важно задать правильный вопрос, Тони, — вкрадчиво ответил Бог. — Я отвечу тебе тем же.

Подавшись вперед, Лафейсон пытливо заглянул в невозможно страстные глаза мужчины, горячо выдыхая в непосредственной близости от его лица.

— Отчего ты не покончил со мной сразу? У тебя была возможность, но ты предпочел мне портал. Разве ты не желал моей смерти в тот самый миг, когда твоя месть была так близка?

Не в силах пошевелиться, Старк, словно завороженный наблюдал за Богом, ловя каждое сказанное им слово. Казалось, он даже дышать старался тише и медленнее обычного, чтобы ничем — ни единым движением или помыслом — не потревожить хрустальный мостик откровений, внезапно протянувшийся между ним и трикстером. Осторожно сглотнув, гений понятливо кивнул, плотно смыкая губы. Пожалуй, теперь границы их зоны доверия можно было считать обозначенными, а это значило, что в ближайшее время им предстояло перейти на новый уровень в затеянной ими игре.

В кармане мужчины завибрировал телефон, настойчиво привлекая к себе внимание. Тревожащий тишину тихий гул донесся и до Лафейсона, мгновенно насторожившегося и вопросительно изогнувшего бровь. Напряженно нахмурившись, Тони коротко мотнул головой и потянулся за гаджетом, экран которого ярко замерцал в полумраке кухни, стоило вытащить его на поверхность. Бегло изучив информативное сообщение от безмолвного Джарвиса, он, раздраженно фыркнув, отточенным движением смахнул уведомление и поспешно затолкал СтаркФон обратно в карман, обратив на Локи тяжелый взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей.

— У нас гости, — беззвучно, одними лишь губами произнес Старк.

Машинально взглянув в сторону лестницы, Локи инстинктивно поднялся на ноги, плавно отступая вглубь кухни, подальше от входа. Последовав его примеру, гений проворно перетек в вертикальное положение и, лихорадочно размышляя, бегло осмотрелся. Цепко ухватив трикстера под локоть, Тони потащил его за собой в сторону небольшой и довольно узкой ниши между холодильником и стеной. Буквально в начале этой недели или, может, в конце предыдущей, словом, совсем недавно Мстители коллективно решили, что неплохо было бы докупить ещё одну морозильную камеру, но дальше этапа предварительной перестановки мебели дело не пошло: обнаружился скипетр и все силы были брошены на планирование операции по захвату реликвии для убитого горем Одинсона. В глубине души Старк с самого начала тихо злился, предполагая, что вся эта эпопея с бытовой техникой точно не получит своей развязки, а значит, по итогу ему придется самому возвращать всё на свои места, когда героический бойсбенд угомонится, но удивительным образом то, что ещё недавно не вызывало ничего, кроме раздражения, теперь стало спасением для него и его тайного гостя, внезапно дернувшего мужчину на себя.

— Какого черта? — тихо прошипел Тони, оборачиваясь.

— Кто бы это ни был — меня не должны заметить, — с нажимом в голосе прошептал Лафейсон, пристально заглядывая в глаза гения.

— Я понял, принцесса, что-то ещё? — нетерпеливо сощурившись, Старк потянул Бога за собой, буквально заталкивая в спасительный проем. — Найдут тебя — проблемы будут у обоих.

Втиснувшись в узкое пространство ниши, трикстер прижал руки к груди, вытянувшись в струнку вдоль стены, и наградил гения насмешливым взглядом.

— Постарайся не заболтаться на этот раз, ладно?

Позволив себе кривую улыбку, Локи с трудом сдержал смех, заметив, как у мужчины от подавляемого гнева слегка подрагивают уголки плотно поджатых губ. Однако в тот самый момент, когда Тони уже готовился остроумно ответить на очередную подколку Бога, за его спиной раздался звучный мужской бас, заслышав который, Лафейсон едва заметно вздрогнул, округлив глаза.

— Старк, это ты тут полуночничаешь?


	12. Moral Issues

Примечания:  
Без претензий на научные изыскания) Просто фантазия)  
***  
Капитану Стивену Гранту Роджерсу  
В благодарность за его высокие моральные принципы, вдохновившие нас на создание этой главы. 

***

Замерев на мгновение, Тони насухо сглотнул и, взяв себя в руки, плавно сдвинулся в сторону холодильника, распахнув дверцу нарочито пошире, почти полностью перекрывая нишу, в которой прятался трикстер. Локи наблюдал за ним из своего укрытия, но старался лишний раз не шевелиться, чтобы ненароком не привлечь внимание брата. На его бледном лице читалась озабоченность и тревога, но всё, что он сейчас мог — это довериться Старку, а потому, бесшумно выдохнув, Лафейсон приказал себе расслабиться и тихо ждать.

— Ага, — стараясь, чтобы его голос прозвучал ровно, на выдохе отозвался гений, переводя дыхание и бесцельно скользя взглядом по полупустым полкам.

— Не спится? — немного смущенно поинтересовался Громовержец, остановившись посередине кухни и оглаживая широкой ладонью загривок под длинными, светлыми волосами.

— Есть немного, — торопливо отозвался Старк и для разрядки равнодушно пожал плечом. — На приставке игры закончились?

Сделав вид, будто ничего не нашел, гений закрыл холодильник и на мгновение пересекся взглядом с трикстером. Едва заметно кивнув, Локи ободряюще ухмыльнулся одним уголком губ и, прикрыв глаза, медленно откинул голову назад, максимально сливаясь с укрывающим его мраком. Сунув руки в карманы и стиснув пальцы в кулаки с такой силой, что короткие ногти впились в ладони, Тони энергично повернулся лицом к Одинсону и бодрым шагом прошел к столу, всем своим видом выражая заинтересованность в беседе, навязанной внезапной встречей двух недремлющих одиночеств.

— Проиграл, — неохотно признал Тор, машинально проследив взглядом за Старком. — С джойстиком какие-то неполадки. Наверное, нужно купить новый.

Недоверчиво вскинув брови, Тони слабо усмехнулся и покачал головой, подтянув к себе чашку с кофе. Интуиция подсказывала мужчине, что многострадальный контроллер пал жертвой божественного азарта и силы Громовержца, которую тот практически не контролировал, стоило ему поймать игровой кураж. Вероятно, Тор догадывался о ходе мыслей гения, а потому, устроившись на барном стуле напротив хозяина дома, виновато понурился, взявшись разглядывать руки, сложенные перед собой. Некоторое время они просидели в томительном молчании, изводившем Старка страшной пыткой по причине прятавшегося за его спиной горе-братца пригорюнившейся Златовласки. На мгновение Тони даже вообразил себе, как в попытке поднять ему настроение, он, словно фокусник, вытаскивающий кролика из шляпы, ловким жестом обратит внимание Одинсона на дальнюю стену за своей спиной, где из своего укрытия в свете возникших из ниоткуда софитов под рев цирковых фанфар выйдет пронырливый Бог, из-за тайн которого они оба рисковали угодить в историю, достойную трагикомической пьесы с открытым финалом. Впрочем, все эти мысли мгновенно выветрились из головы гения, стоило Тору заговорить.

— Знаешь, я весь вчерашний вечер и сегодня почти целый день думал о том, что произошло в логове Гидры, — глухо произнес Громовержец, не поднимая глаз.

— О чем именно? — ненавязчивым жестом предложив Богу тарелку с сэндвичами, Старк склонил голову набок, выражая максимальную заинтересованность в развитии поднятой темы, на которую только был способен в создавшейся ситуации.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Тор благодарно взглянул на гения и, вдохнув полной грудью, откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. Со стороны казалось, что своим желанием поговорить он сам загнал себя в ловушку и теперь совершенно не знал, как из неё выбраться. Нахмурив брови, Одинсон болезненно скривился и обратил взор на окно, за которым виднелся мирно спящий город. В его глазах отразилось далекое сияние неоновой вывески с высотки напротив, а по лицу скользнула серебристая тень от робкого освещения, оттененного движениями Бога. Помолчав немного и будто собравшись с мыслями, Громовержец звучно хмыкнул и потянулся за предложенным сэндвичем, вновь повернувшись лицом к своему терпеливо ожидавшему собеседнику.

— С тех пор, как Локи не стало, любое упоминание о нем — это словно укол в сердце. Я думал, пройдет, стерпится, но боль, хоть и притупилась немного, всё же осталась со мной. Порой думаю о нем, и становится не по себе. Так пусто и одиноко на душе…

Плотно поджав губы, Тор стиснул сэндвич в руке и обратил потерянный, опустошенный взор на гения, поразивший его глубиной невысказанной горечи. Судорожно вдохнув, Одинсон разочарованно мотнул головой и бессмысленно уставился на бутерброд, осунувшись в плечах и посерев лицом, явившем всю скрываемую в обычное время за героической бравадой гамму чувств и переживаний.

— Я ведь, признаться, первое время, когда все улеглось и пришло осознание, ждал его. Трудно объяснить, но мне казалось, будто он где-то рядом. Присматривает за мной, ждет момента, чтобы появиться. Сердце отказывалось поверить, что больше нет моего брата. Сгинул, — глубоко вдохнув, Одинсон мотнул головой, рассеянно проведя ладонью по волосам. — В детстве ведь тоже так бывало: Локи меня разыгрывал, исчезая, но всегда потом находился, откликался, даже если искать его приходилось немыслимо долго. Я в этих играх временами доходил до отчаяния, а он потом выскакивал из ниоткуда и улыбался мне, говорил: «Я всегда был рядом, это просто ты меня не замечал. Не видишь ты ничего дальше своего носа». Вот я и ждал его на этот раз, как прежде, да только все случилось по-настоящему и, сколько ни зови, не появится мой младший братец, не вернется. До сих пор не могу с этим примириться. Пора бы уже, да сердце никак не уймется.

Слушая откровения Тора, Тони наяву ощутил, как у него перехватывает горло. Осторожно поставив чашку на стол, мужчина сцепил руки в замок, надеясь тем самым скрыть легкую дрожь, поселившуюся в пальцах от охватившего его волнения. Стараясь дышать размеренно и ровно, гений напрягся всем телом, спиной чувствуя пронзающий взгляд трикстера, слышавшего буквально каждое слово своего безутешно скорбящего брата. Опасаясь вступать в диалог, Старк вынужденно молчал, искоса наблюдая за Одинсоном, ожидая, когда тот продолжит разговор.

— Я считал своим священным долгом отыскать скипетр, — приглушенно пробасил Тор. — Не только потому, что сей могущественный артефакт должен храниться в Асгарде, дабы не стать причиной новых разрушений и распрей, но и потому, что он принадлежал моему брату. От него у меня не так много осталось.

На последних словах его голос надломился и, подняв голову, Громовержец с печальной, вымученной улыбкой заглянул в бездонные глаза Старка, словно ища в нем поддержки. Он протянул к нему свободную руку, накрыв ладонью сцепленные до онемения в замок пальцы и тяжело вздохнул.

— Хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты нашёл скипетр, — от души произнес Тор. — Определил наличие тайника и не побоялся спуститься туда один, не стал ждать остальных.

Застигнутый врасплох, Тони ошалело сморгнул, силясь собраться с мыслями, чтобы вразумительно ответить Богу. Ничего не заметив подозрительного на лице собеседника, стиснув его руки посильнее, Одинсон сипло выдохнул и принялся за сэндвич, словно надеясь с его помощью заесть свою тоску — заполнить душевную пустоту внутри телесной пищей. Наблюдая за тем, как он хищно откусывает и энергично пережёвывает бутерброд кусок за куском, Старк наконец пришел в себя и даже смог изобразить на губах подобие самодовольной усмешки.

— Обычное дело, знаешь ли. Пока все используют мускулы, я включаю мозги и действую по ситуации, — прихлебнув кофе, с гордостью произнёс Тони. — Спасибо, что заметил.

— Я не совсем об этом, — с набитым ртом пробормотал Громовержец, утирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Должен признаться, меня тревожили разные мысли о том, что случится, как отыщем его. Соблазн обладать такой мощью велик, и не поддаться ему — признак необычайного героизма.

Стушевавшись, Старк немного недоверчиво сморщил нос, кривясь от прозвучавшего в его адрес комплимента, и сделал ещё один крупный глоток слегка остывшего кофе, наблюдая за тем, как Тор, не успев толком доесть один сэндвич, потянулся за вторым. Осторожно бросив взгляд в сторону чашки, оставленной трикстером, гений тихо кашлянул и слегка заёрзал на стуле. Необходимо было как можно скорее завершить этот неловкий во всех отношениях разговор, пока не появились лишние вопросы. Нового витка душещипательной беседы, превышающей градус лжи, он боялся просто не выдержать.

— Честно говоря, я подумывал над тем, чтобы воспользоваться его силой — разом бы избавились от Гидры и Штрукера, — усмехнувшись изумленному взгляду Одинсона, Тони примирительно вскинул руки и вскользь улыбнулся, — но мы же Мстители, верно? Так что пришлось отказаться от этой идеи, — ухмыльнулся гений, незаметно сдвигая тарелку с остатками ужина на себя, надеясь тем самым спасти хоть что-то от нашествия оголодавшего Тора. — Я стараюсь быть хорошим парнем, ну или хотя бы кем-то на него похожим, — уязвленно дернув уголком рта, буркнул гений и приглушенно посетовал: — а то пока мне больше всех достаётся от Стива.

— Ты по поводу его просьбы не выражаться в эфире? — широко улыбнулся Одинсон.

— Подумаешь, сказал «сволочь», — хмыкнул Тони, пожав плечами. — Емкое и весьма точное определение. По-моему, даже в литературе теперь цензура пропускает подобное.

— Ты просто провокатор, Старк, — ухмыльнулся Тор, продолжив с аппетитом есть, и жестом попросил у гения чашку с кофе.

— Ну, что есть, то есть, — на мгновение засомневавшись, мужчина передал Громовержцу свою чашку, сиротливо подперев подбородок освободившейся рукой. — Всё равно мне порой кажется, что Роджерс слишком суров. Пора бы уже отойти от заморозки, а он всё продолжает играть в холодное сердце.

— Капитан Сосулька, да? — осушив остатки кофе в пару крупных глотков, довольно пророкотал Тор, зычно усмехаясь. — Возможно, ему нужно чуть больше времени или прекрасная леди, что отогреет его. Обычно так и бывает.

— Ну, не знаю, — неуверенно поджимая губы, со смешком протянул Тони, мельком и с тоской взглянув на пустую чашку. — В вопросе личной жизни Кэп по-прежнему скрытен и чертовски старомоден. Трудно будет его расшевелить и с кем-то познакомить.

— А у тебя есть кто-то на примете? — полюбопытствовал Громовержец, вскинув брови.

— Я технический гений, а не сводник, — нарочито небрежно фыркнул Старк, передернув плечами. — Теоретически, конечно, я бы мог найти кого-то подходящего, но не уверен, что действительно хочу этим заниматься, да и времени на это у меня практически нет.

Предупреждая возможный интерес со стороны Одинсона и новые вопросы, Тони сдержанно качнул головой, поджимая губы и щуря глаза.

— Честно говоря, думаю, Стив сам справится, без посторонней помощи. Надо дать ему возможность прийти в себя, освоиться в этом мире. Пусть хотя бы закончит со своим списком, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Начнет с малого, а там, глядишь, само пойдет.

— Кстати, о времени и заботах, — внезапно переключившись с одной темы на другую, Тор, отставив чашку, сделался по-особенному серьёзным и проникновенно заглянул в глаза собеседника. — Как продвигается твоя работа над скипетром? Ты узнал, что хотел?

Тони кожей ощущал взгляд трикстера. По скованному напряжением позвоночнику прошла волна холодных мурашек, вызвавших легкую дрожь в плечах, острыми иглами вонзившихся в затылок. Больше всего ему хотелось хоть как-то ослабить давление в мышцах, распирающее их изнутри до боли, но гений боялся лишний раз пошевелиться. Мысль о том, чтобы пойти и сделать ещё кофе, с одной стороны представлялась одной из самых правильных, — оправданный побег на несколько минут, чтобы продышаться и собраться с мыслями, — а потому выглядела чертовски соблазнительной, так что Старк почти был готов отваживаться на этот поход за новой порцией кофеина, но оставлять Одинсона одного за столом было крайне опасно. Своим божественным зрением он мог заметить куда больше, чем обычный человек, да и позволять ему метаться взглядом по кухне — затея не из лучших. Вряд ли подобный риск можно было назвать оправданным, особенно, если после всех прозвучавших откровений Лафейсон возникнет не просто призраком воспоминаний, а вполне реальной фигурой, превращая всё происходящее в дикий фарс — ловушку для пойманного на лжи гения. При таком раскладе сложно будет объясниться, что и говорить о практически невосстановимой репутации и разрушенном доверии?

Облизнув губы, Тони сложил ладони перед собой, сплетая пальцы в замысловатый узел, заламывая их и растягивая под невообразимым углом. Посвящать Громовержца в детали своих научных изысканий не было никакой нужды — большую часть информационного потока тот не сможет понять, даже если очень захочет, а если что-то и осядет в его голове, то не дольше, чем на одну ночь. С такого ракурса поднятая тема выглядела наиболее подходящей для того, чтобы свернуть разговор, сыграв на чувстве неловкости Тора и всем хорошо известной нелюбви Старка к долгим и заведомо безрезультативным объяснениям. Ухватившись за эту возможность, гений взглянул на Одинсона с выразительным снисхождением и коротко кивнул.

— Можно сказать, я близок к этому, — вдумчиво, с подчеркнутой важностью в голосе изрек мужчина. — Необходимо провести ещё несколько тестов, но, в целом, оставшихся двух дней, выделенных тобой мне на работу, должно хватить, чтобы собрать все данные для последующих исследований.

— Это как-то связано с тем, что Локи не смог подчинить тебя своей воле? — с неподдельным интересом уточнил Тор, сосредоточив по-детски пытливый взгляд на глазах гения.

Мозг Старка работал с такой скоростью, от которой нередко даже у самой передовой техники случаются перегревы, что говорить о живом организме, изношенном частыми стрессами и нервными потрясениями? Стараясь внешне сохранять выражение полной невозмутимости, в глубине души Тони не стеснялся в выражениях, срываясь на отчаянный крик. Ощущая подступающую головную боль, пробивающую сквозь виски черепную коробку, мужчина сосредоточенно потер кончиками пальцев пульсирующие под кожей точки, на мгновение прикрывая глаза, надеясь хоть так скрыть раздражение и усталость. Сам факт того, что любая тема в разговоре сводилась к Локи, понемногу выводил его из себя. Вынужденный выкручиваться за двоих, он в красках представил себе, как взыщет по долгам с трикстера, преспокойно наблюдавшего за развернувшимся посреди кухни спектаклем из своего укрытия, и на миг будто бы стало легче.

Вдохнув полной грудью, гений скрестил руки на груди, откинувшись на спинку стула, и поднял взгляд на Громовержца.

— Да, думаю, можно сказать, что я занимаюсь созданием своего рода противоядия, — почти не соврал Тони, медленно произнося слова. — Знаешь, ведь теперь, когда я без реактора, мне немного не по себе от того, что каждый, обладающий подобной силой, может залезть в мои мысли и навести там свои порядки.

— Разум смертных более уязвим, в отличие от всемогущих, — с пониманием изрек Тор. — Возможно, сейчас, раз скипетр у нас, прямой угрозы подобного рода нет, но я искренне надеюсь, что тебе удастся сотворить задуманное. Вне всяких сомнений это дело благое.

Видение… Образы погибших Мстителей, надвигающаяся на планету армия Читаури и зияющий пробоиной мироздания адский портал с рваными, черно-синими краями. Горло Старка свело от леденящего сердце ужаса, и несколько секунд мужчина не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Замерев, точно парализованный, он смотрел вперед себя, слыша лишь полный отчаяния голос Роджерса.

Ты мог спасти нас. Почему не пошёл до конца?

С трудом сглотнув, Тони усилием воли взял себя в руки, стряхивая губительное оцепенение, стараясь изжить из себя холод страха, блуждающий по венам, выжигающий его изнутри. Украдкой взглянув на Тора, мужчина хотел было поделиться с ним тем, что ему довелось испытать на базе Гидры, рассказать о влиянии Ванды, а точнее её магии, которому он подвергся, но, наскоро оценив все плюсы и минусы потенциального откровения, прикусил язык. Как ни странно, у него был куда более подходящий кандидат на роль доктора для проведения терапии во имя избавления от последствий стороннего вторжения в свой разум.

— Злых не держим, — хрипло пробормотал Тони, сухим покашливанием прочищая горло, морщась при этом от неприятных ощущений.

Всё это время Одинсон, не сводивший глаз с тарелки, вероятно, не мог решить для себя одну невероятно сложную задачу: полакомиться ему ещё одним сэндвичем или же сэкономить пару сотен калорий до утреннего приёма пищи. Занятый размышлениями, Громовержец не заметил ничего подозрительного в поведении своего собеседника, и лишь его надломленный голос вкупе с кашлем вынудили Тора оторваться от принятия трудного решения и посмотреть на Старка. Сочувственно поджав губы, он скользнул взглядом по столу в поисках графина с водой и стакана, но, завидев чашку, до середины наполненную кофе, живо пододвинул её к мужчине.

— Выпей, тебе сразу станет легче, — заботливо пророкотал Одинсон.

Благодарно кивнув, Тони сделал небольшой глоток остывшего напитка и, действительно испытав мгновенное облегчение, перестал заходиться в раздражающих гортань хрипах. Облизнув губы, мужчина неторопливо отпил ещё немного и осторожно поднял взгляд на Тора, ожидая от него неизбежного вопроса.

— А почему чашки две? — не заставил себя ждать Громовержец, широко улыбнувшись. — Ты здесь вроде бы один. Неужто так заработался, что из двух чарок решил выпить?

Растянув губы в шельмоватой улыбке, Тони кокетливо опустил глаза, нежно оглаживая чашку кончиками пальцев.

— Признаться, я вообще-то не один, — поджав губы, осторожно заметил Тони.

Гений готов был поклясться, что в эту минуту Локи, сидевший в засаде за холодильником, на миг перестал дышать. Мужчине очень хотелось верить, что этот обычно выдержанный и лощеный сукин сын по-настоящему забеспокоился, ощутив всю прелесть подвешенного состояния, в котором по его милости всё это время находился сам гений. При мысли, что в этом раунде игры на доверии он вел с большим отрывом, у него мгновенно улучшилось настроение. С трудом сдержав торжествующую усмешку, Старк лишь слегка пожал плечами в ответ на изумленный взгляд Тора и сделал ещё глоток холодного кофе.

— Наташа? — недоверчиво крякнул Громовержец после минутного молчания.

— Нет, ты что, это теперь территория Беннера, — искренне фыркнул Старк. — Может, даже Халка. С этим парнем я конкурировать точно не стану.

Изумленно окинув взглядом кухню, Тор подался немного вперед и понизил голос до заговорщического шепота.

— Так я помешал? — виновато уточнил Бог.

— Немного, — снисходительно промурлыкал Тони. — Я задержался здесь немного дольше, чем планировал, так что, если не возражаешь, может, пойдем уже каждый в свою сторону? Боюсь, меня и так уже ждет суровое наказание за длительное ожидание.

— Да, конечно, — нервно засуетился Тор, поднимаясь на ноги. — Тебе стоило сразу сказать мне, и я бы не стал занимать тебя этой беседой, отвлекать от более приятных дел.

— Ничего, я был рад поболтать немного, тем более, если тебе стало от этого легче, — вскинув брови, ободряюще произнес Старк. — Удачи с приставкой. Новый джойстик можешь взять в гостиной, к слову. Второй ящик слева.

— Спасибо, — будто бы немного стушевавшись, Одинсон кивнул и смущённо пожал плечами. — А с кем ты..?

Награждённый укоризненным взглядом, Громовержец немного осунулся в плечах и, сдержанно ухмыляясь, поспешил покинуть кухню, не задавая больше лишних вопросов. Выждав ещё несколько минут, Тони шумно выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться. Прикрыв глаза, мужчина ощутил легкое головокружение и недовольно скривился. Поставив чашку на стол, гений выудил телефон из кармана и, убедившись, что других активных «мстительных» угроз в доме нет, обернулся, всматриваясь в мрак дальней половины кухни.

— Твой сводный брат — прожорливый засранец, — резюмируя, хмыкнул Старк и перевел взгляд на единственный сэндвич, оставшийся после набега Тора. — Вылезай из своего укрытия, принцесса. Во всяком случае, я героически отстоял твой кофе.

Проворно выбравшись из ниши за холодильником, Лафейсон, пользуясь тем, что гений сидел к нему спиной, на мгновение остановился, переводя дух. Безотчетно растерев холодные ладони, Бог бесшумно выдохнул и плавно распрямился, возвращая себе привычно горделивую осанку. Расправив плечи, трикстер уверенной походкой подошел к столу, обогнул Старка и устроился на своем прежнем месте с нарочито невозмутимым видом, словно это не он ещё недавно, затаив дыхание, прятался в темноте, напряженно вслушиваясь в каждое сказанное собеседниками слово.

— Тор всегда не в меру напорист, что однако же ничуть не оправдывает его вероломного невежества, — вдумчиво произнес Локи, возвращая себе отвоёванную чашку с остатками кофе. — Впрочем, ты держался поистине достойно. Признаться, для меня это было неожиданно.

Вскинув брови, Тони хотел было ответить, но, поймав себя на том, что эмоции опережают мысли, нахмурился, плотно поджал губы и устало растер переносицу кончиками пальцев, стараясь дышать медленно и размеренно, надеясь, что это поможет успокоиться и привести голову в порядок. Лафейсон же или действительно не замечал состояния мужчины, или виртуозно делал вид, будто ничего не происходит. Протянув руку за сэндвичем, трикстер с аппетитом принялся за еду, ощущая, что действительно чертовски проголодался.

— Значит, говоришь, злых не держим? — с любопытством спросил Локи, запивая крупный кусок холодным кофе.

Опустив руки на стол, Тони пристально, с пристрастием взглянул на Бога. То, с каким невинным выражением лица этот засранец наблюдал за ним, мгновенно пробудило в мужчине гнев, от которого закипала кровь. Облизнув губы, гений напряженно сощурился, вскидывая подбородок, и мотнул головой.

— Твой брат скорбит по тебе, — осевшим от плохо сдерживаемого раздражения голосом произнес Старк, игнорируя заданный вопрос. — Точно не хочешь сообщить ему, что жив и здоров? По-твоему, он не заслуживает права знать?

На лице Лафейсона не дрогнул ни один мускул, и по всему выходило, что он был готов к подобному повороту в разговоре. Неторопливо прожевав последний кусочек сэндвича, Локи одним крупным глотком осушил чашку до дна, вытер салфеткой уголки рта, а затем перевел взгляд на своего собеседника и по совместительству укрывателя.

— Я делаю это в первую очередь ради него, Старк, — вкрадчиво произнес Бог, глядя в глаза мужчины. — Ты многого не знаешь и мыслишь поверхностно, но, поверь, так будет лучше для всех. Особенно для Тора.

— Заставляешь его страдать? В этом весь фокус? — порывисто фыркнул Тони.

— Зная, что, возможно, правда его убьет, я выбрал наименьшее из зол.

Холодная сдержанность и строгость, с которыми говорил Локи, остудили пыл гения, заставив его протрезветь от эмоционального коктейля, ударившего в голову. Однако он по-прежнему испытывал стыд и уж точно никак не мог отделаться от гложущего чувства вины за то, что лгал, глядя Тору в глаза. До боли закусывая щеку изнутри, Старк вперился взглядом в поверхность кухонного стола, недовольно сопя и лихорадочно размышляя. Чем ещё для него могла обернуться эта сделка с трикстером? Возможно, он действительно поторопился, предложив сотрудничество, и не оценил всех рисков, на которые придется пойти преимущественно ему, чтобы достигнуть успеха, но говорить об этом теперь было уже поздно. Тем не менее, какими бы ни оказались прочие условия их взаимодействия, отныне они были накрепко связаны общей ложью, а подобные узы на проверку не редко оказывались сильнее многих клятв. С этим следовало считаться.

Локи напряженно наблюдал за гением, ожидая вердикта. В глубине души Бог готовился к худшему, готовый признать, что не станет винить Старка, если тот решит аннулировать их прежние договоренности, сделав выбор в пользу команды. Однако, как бы Лафейсон ни корил себя за проявленную слабость, сулящую ему очередные проблемы и трудности, которых вполне можно было бы избежать, придерживайся он изначального плана, трикстер был по-настоящему благодарен Тони за возможность взять передышку, пусть и на столь короткое время. Даже тягостное молчание, в котором пребывал мужчина, очевидным образом ведя ожесточенный бой со своими принципами в попытке определиться с тем, как будет лучше поступить, отзывалось у сердца ледяного великана приятным теплом. Не особенно надеясь на лучшее, Локи был рад уже одному тому, что Старк не спешил обрушить на него поток обвинений, что было бы вполне привычно и знакомо. Вместо этого он действительно пытался найти правильный выход из ситуации, а это дорогого стоило.

На губах Локи появилась слабая, рассеянная улыбка, а взгляд насыщенно-зеленых, точно морская волна, глаз слегка затуманился. Глядя на Тони с некоторой нежностью во взгляде, он так увлекся своими мыслями, что не сразу расслышал, что именно сказал ему окончивший свою морально-этическую баталию гений, вышедший из состояния анабиотической задумчивости. Столкнувшись с пронзительными, словно черный обсидиан, глазами мужчины, Лафейсон встрепенулся и медленно наклонил голову вперед, напряженно сжимая губы в узкую, почти бесцветную линию. Заметив красноречивые перемены на его лице, Старк беззвучно ухмыльнулся, вздернув верхнюю губу, и качнул головой.

— Может, есть какая-то мантра, которой я смогу утешить себя, если в следующий раз мне придется прибегнуть к очередному обману? На всякий случай, — игриво поинтересовался мужчина, немного забавляясь потерянным выражением лица трикстера.

Застыв в чистом изумлении, Лафейсон некоторое время молчал, будто ждал, что сейчас Старк одумается и предложит ему покинуть башню, а заодно и Мидгард в целом. Однако ничего подобного не случилось. Вместо этого гений, с интересом наблюдавший за своим собеседником, мягко улыбнулся и пытливо кивнул, ожидая от него ответа на свой вопрос.

— Не всё ложь, что не правда, — медленно произнес Локи, по-прежнему не до конца веря в происходящее. — Просто помни об этом, и со временем ты начнешь чутко чувствовать разницу.

— Поможешь мне разобраться в этих тонкостях, как только закончим работу, — с усмешкой кивнул Тони, поднимаясь на ноги. — Идем, нас ждут великие дела в лаборатории.

Пересилив себя, оправившись после эмоционального потрясения, Локи поспешил за гением, не имея ни малейшего желания оставаться в одиночестве не только на кухне, но и в темных коридорах башни. Несмотря на то, что по уверениям Старка вероятность встретить кого бы то ни было ещё из команды Мстителей сводилась к нулю, рисковать Богу не хотелось.

— Только после тебя, — пробормотал Локи, придержав дверь.

Встретив насмешливо-недоуменный взгляд со стороны гения, трикстер заставил себя обаятельно улыбнуться, однако вместо предполагаемого добродушия на лице отразилась гримаса плохо сдерживаемого ехидства, на что Старк отреагировал безотлагательно.

— Не знаю, что настораживает меня больше: твоя улыбка или перспектива того, что ты будешь сзади, — задумчиво протянул мужчина, перешагивая порог кухни.

— Неужели великий Тони Старк боится оказаться в чьей-то власти? Предпочитаешь лицом к лицу? Так, чтобы не терять контроль, — сходу парировал Локи, не успев даже хорошенько подумать над тем, что собирался сказать.

До крови прикусив кончик языка, Лафейсон на мгновение прикрыл глаза, поражаясь тому, как легко поддался на провокацию гения. Однако вместо недовольства собой, он ощущал лишь живой азарт и неподдельный интерес к тому, как собирался ответить ему уверенный острослов-собеседник, предпочитающий в любом споре оставлять последнее слово за собой.

— Мне не показалось, Локи? Ты действительно флиртуешь со мной? — полюбопытствовал Тони, в пол-оборота бросая жаркий взгляд на Бога. — Или это была попытка произвести на меня впечатление сарказмом?

— О, ты всерьез полагаешь, что я стану с тобой заигрывать? — вскинув брови, со смешком на выдохе произнес трикстер, на этот раз улыбаясь действительно искренне.

Они дошли до дверей мастерской, когда Старк плавно обернулся и, вскинув подбородок, с шельмоватой улыбкой уверенно заглянул в глаза Лафейсона, а затем оценивающе скользнул взглядом по его фигуре, чуть наклонив голову вбок. От этого раздевающего взора у трикстера мгновенно пересохло в горле. Путаясь в противоречивых ощущениях, вызванных внезапно столь откровенным поведением гения, он осторожно сглотнул, предпочтя просто стоять в ожидании, когда Тони перестанет его изучать, буквально сканируя своими невозможными глазами.

— А разве нет? — чуть более низким, чем обычно, голосом уточнил Старк, снова встречаясь взглядом с Богом.

— Тебе бы этого хотелось? — не желая уступать, Локи уверенно шагнул навстречу мужчине, сокращая и без того небольшое расстояние между ними до интимного минимума.

Его лазоревые глаза потемнели, словно штормовое море, и теперь он выглядел по-настоящему угрожающе. Таким, каким Тони помнил трикстера по их короткой беседе во времена осады Нью-Йорка. Даже этот плавный шаг дикого хищника был знаком ему ровно настолько, чтобы вызывать волну холодных мурашек, мгновенно скользнувших от шеи по позвоночнику до самого крестца, вынуждая выпрямиться в тщетной попытке сгладить ощутимую разницу в росте. Однако в прошлый раз Старк не смог в полной мере оценить, сколько чувственной грации было в движениях Лафейсона, вмиг становившегося дьявольски опасным, стоило ему сбросить оковы напускной безобидности. Взглянув на него теперь по-новому, гений по достоинству оценил эту мощную волну месмеризма*, исходящую от Бога, обладающую явными гипнотическими свойствами.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Месмеризм (животный магнетизм) — согласно теории немецкого учёного А. Месмера, это магнитная энергия или особый флюид, выделяемый человеком (Богом в нашем случае, прим. автора), способный влиять на другое живое существо, устанавливать с ним телепатическую связь (передавать мысли, эмоции, чувства и неосознаваемое состояние).  
_____________________________________________________________________________

— Только если ты сумеешь сделать мне предложение, от которого я не смогу отказаться, — с хрипотцой в голосе заключил Тони, плавно качнувшись ему навстречу.

Из-за действий Старка на мгновение между ними не осталось и капли свободного пространства. Согретый их разделенным на двоих горячим дыханием, воздух ощущался точно пар, клубящийся вокруг и нежно прикасающийся к коже. Температура в коридоре будто бы за один миг достигла пика, и от этого жара было абсолютно нечем дышать, а грудь теснило от каждого вдоха, так что сердце сладко сжималось, трепеща и пропуская удары.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — многозначительно произнес Локи, наслаждаясь тем, как звучание его низкого, грудного голоса влияет на мужчину, заставляя зрачки глаз до предела расшириться от удовольствия, которое, возможно, тот даже полностью не осознавал, но и скрыть был попросту не способен.

Ответив Богу пылким взглядом, Тони обольстительно ухмыльнулся и распахнул дверь лаборатории, где мгновенно зажёгся свет под руководством заботливого искина. Оказавшись в своем храме науки и техники, мужчина тут же направился к многочисленным мониторам, надеясь, что работа поможет ему справиться с внезапным, но весьма приятным томлением, лишающим его необходимого сейчас равновесия. Некоторая абсурдность ситуации, конечно, снижала градус восприятия, но отрицать очевидную страстность произошедшего было глупо. Лишь на миг подумав об этом, Старк почувствовал, как его захлестнуло теплой волной желания, мягко скользнувшей от груди к паху. Однако она оказалась не настолько сильной, чтобы было о чем беспокоиться, да и в большей степени её появление можно было списать на выброс адреналина в крови, а потому, сполна насладившись этим тонким, искристым, словно шампанское, ощущением, приятно пьянящим рассудок, он наконец смог отбросить лишнее и сосредоточиться на действительно требующих его внимания делах.

Проследовав сразу за гением и вернувшись в мастерскую, Локи почти сразу почувствовал себя легче, увереннее. С толку его сбивало лишь то, что произошло минутой ранее на самом пороге лаборатории. Пытаясь найти объяснение вспышке чувственного влечения, вызывавшей своей внезапной яркостью легкое помутнение рассудка, трикстер неизменно сталкивался с отсутствием рационального звена, с лихвой компенсируемого эмоциями, природа которых повергала его в смятение на грани восторга и смущения. Украдкой бросив взгляд на явно увлеченного своей работой Старка, Лафейсон отошел к одному из столов, на котором были разложены многочисленные инструменты и несколько блокнотов с испещренными записями листами. Стараясь привести мысли и чувства в порядок, Бог принялся разглядывать непривычные рисунки и формулы, находя их даже весьма неказистое порой исполнение довольно художественным и любопытным.

Впрочем, даже когда его план удался и он перестал думать о Тони с легким волнением, отзывавшимся слабой судорогой внизу живота, вернулись мысли о его поступке, точнее решении, принятом им на кухне. Трикстер терялся в догадках о том, что именно побудило гения сделать выбор в пользу их маленького тайного объединения, поставив тем самым на кон не только доверие Тора, но и отношения с остальными участниками их супергеройской группы, но именно это разжигало его интерес к мужчине с новой силой, не позволяя оставить всё как есть и просто насладиться положительным исходом дела. Любопытство было таким сильным, что Локи невольно снова поднял глаза на Старка, словно в попытке отыскать в его движениях подсказку, даже самый призрачный намек на то, почему он отважился рискнуть всем, во имя чего пошел на это и какую мог потребовать плату теперь, когда ставки заметным образом возросли, ведь всё так или иначе сводилось к сделке.

— Давай оговорим некоторые моменты, чтобы больше к ним не возвращаться, — словно читая мысли Лафейсона, задумчиво протянул гений, изучая подготовленные искином отчеты по итогам завершенных анализов на экране одного из планшетов. — Я решил не лезть в ваши семейные дрязги с Громовержцем. Меня это в сущности никак не касается. Лгать ему мне больше не придется, потому как возвращаться к этой теме он наверняка не захочет, а ты не задержишься здесь дольше необходимого и вскоре уйдешь, забрав с собой все эти тайны Мадридского двора, избавив меня от необходимости быть их хранителем. Словом, — недовольно нахмурив брови, он порывисто смахнул открытую вкладку на планшете и, поджав губы, вскинул голову, устремив взгляд на дальнюю стену мастерской, — всё довольно просто, — растягивая слова, пробормотал мужчина.

— Политика нейтралитета? Дипломатично, — кивнул Локи, исподлобья наблюдая за Старком.

— Я бы назвал это невмешательством в частную жизнь, — парировал Тони, живо обернувшись и встретив взгляд своего божественного собеседника. — Стоит признать, что я замазан по самые локти, так что говорить о моей полной и безоговорочной непричастности не приходится, но вот интересоваться подробностями, скрытыми мотивами, — скривившись, мужчина решительно мотнул головой, — не хочу. Меньше буду знать — слаще смогу спать. В ваших невообразимо сложных взаимоотношениях мне всё равно не разобраться, так что оставлю всю эту трагедию Эсхила* на откуп тебе и твоему брату. По-моему, вполне справедливо.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Эсхил (др.-греч. Αἰσχύλος, 525 до н. э. — 456 до н. э.) — древнегреческий драматург, отец европейской трагедии.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Самодовольно усмехнувшись, Старк прошел до рабочей зоны и устроился на высоком стуле, разворачивая перед собой голографическое поле. Легко управляясь с моделями структур, он принялся за сортировку выявленных путем проведения нескольких перекрестных анализов элементов, легко расталкивая светящиеся нежно-голубым светом геометрические фигуры соединений в разные стороны, словно это была некая занимательная игра, упражнение на мелкую моторику рук, а не серьёзное научное исследование, включавшее в себя работу с инопланетной технологией. Наблюдая за гением, Локи подумал о том, что у того была совершенно особая способность превращать невообразимо сложные вещи в простые, делая этот процесс настолько увлекательным и зрелищным, что никто не оставался равнодушным, хотя бы раз увидев подобное зрелище.

— Я думаю, ты поступаешь мудро, — вальяжной походкой трикстер подошел к мужчине, заинтересованно следя за изящными движениями рук, творящих чистую магию науки.

Раскрутив в руках шарообразную форму соединения, Тони развернул сферу, вытягивая связи кончиками пальцев, вгляделся в структуру цепи, а затем схлопнул её до микроскопического размера, оттолкнув в кучку других, отдаленно похожих фигур, отобранных им ранее.

— Джарвис, ты слышал? Кажется, мы близки к концу света, — не отвлекаясь ни на миг, весело произнес Старк.

— Полагаю, мистер Лафейсон слукавил немного, но, тем не менее, это действительно первый случай, когда кто-то признал ваше решение мудрым, сэр, — чопорно отозвался ИИ. — Хотите это отметить?

— Не порть момент, Джей, — смешливо фыркнул гений, заканчивая сортировку. — Лучше порадуй меня, скажи, что ты смог интегрировать формулу в ядро.

— Загрузка выполнена на восемьдесят три процента, сэр, — тут же сообщил искин. — Полагаю, на этот раз обойдется без сбоев. Предполагаемое время завершения операции — пятнадцать минут.

— Хотелось бы, — чуть нахмурив брови, выдохнул гений и, проворно поднявшись на ноги, щелчком пальцев активировал полуразобранную модель сферической формы, напоминавшую собой неоконченную модель из кубиков Lego, которые были представлены в виде голографических блоков.

Обойдя рабочую панель с другой стороны и встав напротив Старка, сосредоточенно дополнявшего модель новыми деталями, отсортированными ранее, Локи с интересом протянул руку, подхватив кончиками пальцев треугольную структуру, которая никак не ощущалась в руке, продолжая приглушенно мерцать, как и прежде.

— Скажи, Тони, — мягко произнес Лафейсон, переводя любопытствующий взгляд на мужчину, — правильно ли я понимаю, что в прежние времена ты имел желание ухаживать за Вдовой, — растянув губы в примирительной улыбке, Локи вернул голографический треугольник на место и уперся ладонями в край стола, со всем возможным очарованием глядя на гения, — однако зверь ей пришелся больше по вкусу?

Выглянув из-за сферы, Старк наградил Бога скептическим взглядом и шумно фыркнул. Недовольно дернув верхней губой, мужчина раздраженно сморщил нос и, нахмурившись, принялся выискивать глазами подходящую деталь для своего макета.

— Хочешь проверить, насколько твоё предсказание было точным, Локстардамус*? — задумчиво протянул гений. — Выражаясь твоим языком, я и правда имел желание подбивать к ней клинья, но выяснилось, что у нас совершенно противоположные интересы, — вскинув брови, Тони выудил нужную ему модель и, натянуто улыбнувшись, взглянул на трикстера. — Кроме того, у меня было аффективное состояние из-за угрозы скоропостижной кончины, так что вряд ли можно считать мой порыв обдуманным и по-настоящему серьезным. Вот и не сложилось.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
*Тони в шутливой форме объединяет имя Локи с именем великого предсказателя Ностардамуса  
_____________________________________________________________________________

— Ты прав, Тони, — лелея скромную улыбку на губах, мягко отозвался Лафейсон, созерцая процесс творения гения, — это всего лишь праздный интерес. Уверен, не снискав успеха на любовном поприще, ты был успешен в иных делах. Верно?

Мрачно поджав губы, мужчина наградил собеседника исключительно недовольным взглядом, выражавшим всю степень его возмущения, и вернулся к работе, всем своим видом давая понять, что тема закрыта и возвращаться к ней у него нет ни малейшего желания. Беззвучно усмехнувшись, трикстер согласно кивнул и взялся молча наблюдать за вновь вдохновленным Старком, готовый признать, что его по-настоящему завораживало то, как легко и изящно работал гений, не совершая при этом лишних действий и отдавая всего себя процессу, растворяясь в нем, что по-своему также впечатляло.

Закончив заполнять пустоты в своей сфере, Тони нежным жестом раскрутил её, а затем легким движением руки отправил, словно шар для боулинга, в центр лаборатории.

— Идем, я хочу показать тебе кое-что, — воодушевленно произнес гений, обращаясь к Богу. — Ты знаком с устройством головного мозга?

Немного упустив реальность из виду, поглощенный своими наблюдениями, Лафейсон растерянно моргнул и, нахмурив брови, постарался сосредоточиться на обращенном к нему вопросе. Проследовав за Старком, Бог неоднозначно пожал плечами, пытаясь дать оценку своим знаниям.

— Весьма посредственно, — наконец заключил трикстер, сложив руки за спиной. — Я изучал анатомию, но не могу сказать, что нашел эту науку особо привлекательной для себя, однако, должен признать, ничуть не умаляю её достоинств.

Покосившись в его сторону, Тони выразительно фыркнул и тряхнул головой, выуживая из кармана свой СтаркФон.

— Ты не пробовал говорить более простым языком? С твоим слегка экзотическим акцентом, конечно, всё звучит, как музыка, но мог бы экономить время, изъясняясь на общедоступном, а не божественном, — снисходительно улыбаясь, заметил гений.

— Так тебе нравится мой акцент? — просияв широкой, неподдельно счастливой улыбкой, уточнил Лафейсон.

— Звучит чудно, а так голосок приятный, — мгновенно добавил мужчина, выходя немного вперед и останавливаясь позади сферы лицом к трикстеру. — Особенно, когда ты не просишь весь мир встать перед тобой на колени.

Сдавленно усмехнувшись, Локи самодовольно вскинул голову и непроизвольно приосанился, расправляя плечи. На мгновение Бог подумал о том, что, возможно, от идеи завоевания этого мира он и отказался на ближайшее время, но поставить одного смертного в положение, определенное ему правом рождения, было бы особенно приятно и по-своему даже сладко. С трудом избавившись от пьянящего разум дерзостью замысла, Локи сосредоточил всё своё внимание на презентации, которую готовил для него мужчина.

— Я говорил тебе, что у меня есть одна догадка, — без преамбул начал Тони и, взмахнув СтаркФоном вывел полноразмерное изображение ядра своего искина на площадку рядом со сферой, собранной им ранее. — Природа её появления — вопрос, который возник у нас с Беннером, когда мы поняли, что твоя волшебная палочка попала к Штрукеру и столкнулись с последствиями этого стечения обстоятельств: с чего вдруг барон стал таким умным? Слишком быстрые перемены. Твой брат, не мастер развернутых объяснений, дал наводку, сказав, что скипетр способен неким образом существенно влиять на своего хозяина. Не буду скрывать, я изучил подробно все записи твоего взаимодействия с жезлом, а после обратился к практической стороне вопроса.

— В частности, вынудил меня применить скипетр на тебе, — догадался Локи, согласно кивая.

— Мне даже не пришлось тебя долго уговаривать, — ухмыльнулся Старк, игриво вскинув брови и слегка разведя руками. — Однако именно этот опыт стал фундаментальной основой моей теории, которая получила необходимые доказательства благодаря данным рентгеноструктурного анализа.

Вздернув уголок губ в беззвучно усмешке, Лафейсон кивнул в сторону светящегося ярким оранжевым цветом ядра искина, обходя его сбоку и внимательно разглядывая движущиеся внутри механизмы, создающие правдоподобную иллюзию живого существа.

— Так что именно ты хочешь мне показать, демонстрируя ядро своего творения? — поинтересовался Локи, переводя взгляд на гения.

— Изначально Джарвис задумывался мной как вопросно-ответная система, но, благодаря прогрессу, сегодня он уже в состоянии управлять железным легионом, а по вовлеченности в бизнес почти дорос до Пеппер. Без преувеличения можно сказать, что он — лучший из лучших.

— Полагаю, не надолго, — вежливо произнес ИИ, извиваясь в воздухе подвижными составляющими своей структуры.

Словно подтверждая слова своего детища, Старк многозначительно кивнул и потянулся к одному из цифровых мониторов, выуживая из него при помощи своего гаджета нужный блок информации, точно магнитом.

— Буквально вчера у него действительно появился весьма мощный конкурент, — серьёзным тоном констатировал гений, разворачивая перед Богом третью голограмму ярко-синего цвета. — Хватит знаний по анатомии, чтобы определить, на что это похоже?

С любопытством разглядывая чуть более крупную структуру, Локи инстинктивно шагнул вперед, обходя её по кругу.

— Даже если бы я не знал этого наверняка, то не сложно догадаться по логике нашего разговора, что модель имеет многочисленные сходства по основным признакам и свойствам с устройством головного мозга, — резюмировал Бог, переведя взгляд на мужчину. — Я прав?

— Попал в десятку, не целясь, — кивнул Тони, шагнув навстречу Лафейсону. — Мы с тобой сейчас можем видеть реальный мыслительный процесс. Конечно, это не полноценный мозг, но абсолютно те же синапсы, нервные импульсы, мембраны. Словом, это практически живой орган, способный к определенного рода деятельности.

Внимательно слушая гения, Локи с интересом продолжал разглядывать три абсолютно разные голограммы, представленные на площадке, внешне ничем не напоминающие друг друга. В его глазах отражалось их яркое сияние, по лицу пробегали тени, отбрасываемые цифровым свечением, и сам он будто бы становился частью всего этого калейдоскопа научного поиска, легко вовлекаемый во Вселенную Тони Старка, демонстрируемую самим гением, взявшим на себя роль проводника.

— Я уверен, что мы имеем дело с одним из камней бесконечности, — торжественно произнес мужчина, стоя рядом с трикстером и так же любуясь голограммами.

— Я ведь уже говорил тебе, что в скипетре скрыт Камень разума. Может, стоило просто поверить мне и не тратить столько времени на исследования, лишь подтвердившие по итогу факт, прежде мною утвержденный? — мягко, почти любовно произнес Локи, переводя с улыбкой взгляд на Тони. — Впрочем, я понимаю. Своим исследованиям ты склонен верить куда больше, так что я рад твоим успехам и могу лишь подтвердить правильность выстроенной тобой теории. Отныне можно смело двигаться дальше.

Разочарование на лице Старка неприятно царапнуло за рёбрами и самого трикстера, вынужденного наблюдать за сменой настроения воодушевленного гения, душа которого совершала в это мгновение головокружительный спуск с вершины вдохновения к самому её основанию, усеянному осколками разбитых надежд, которым не суждено было сбыться. Чувствуя за собой вину, Локи неловко протянул руку и крепко сжал плечо мужчины, надеясь тем самым приободрить его и сгладить ситуацию с затянувшимся молчанием, звучавшим громче любых обид.

— Полагаю, для вашего мира, — вкрадчиво произнес Лафейсон, — проделанная тобой работа — это нечто совершенно поразительное. Вероятно, никто бы другой не справился с этим, кроме тебя.

Медленно повернувшись в сторону Бога, Старк наградил его уничтожающим взглядом и с видимым раздражением снял руку со своего плеча, оттолкнув её в сторону.

— Возможно, мне не стоит разъяснять слишком подробно очевидные для тебя вещи, поэтому я перейду сразу к сути, — сдержанно прочеканил мужчина, выступив немного вперед. — Влияние данного камня — это фактически нервный импульс, который получает объект от внешнего источника с зашифрованным в нем кодом на выполнение определенного действия. В некотором смысле эти потоки похожи на радиоволны, однако их частоты имеют куда более широкий диапазон, за счёт чего происходит буквальное поглощение внутренних процессов схожего характера, так как эти колебания перестают распознаваться мозгом, а соответственно команды не достигают центров обработки информации. Таким образом частично блокируется центральная нервная система. У мозга остается приоритетное право на осуществление лишь простейших распорядительных функций, заложенных внутри программы на уровне первичной настройки, — небрежно пожав плечом, зашел на площадку и встал среди голограмм, любовно взяв в руки сферу, — базовых навыков, которые в данной ситуации переходят в разряд вспомогательных.

Скрестив руки на груди, Локи задумчиво кивнул и покачнулся с мыска на пятку, осмысляя сказанное.

— Таким образом объект сохраняет способность самостоятельно совершать необходимые действия для выполнения поставленной перед ним задачи, я правильно тебя понял? — уточнил трикстер, пытаясь предугадать, к чему именно вёл гений.

— Именно так, — согласился Тони, казалось, немного оттаяв. — Искусственный интеллект выстраивается по примерно такой модели. Мы можем говорить о том, что его создание — это подражание живому разуму. Он развивается и учится, постепенно дополняя свою первоначальную программу новыми данными, приобретая навыки, необходимые ему для совершения того или иного действия, однако самостоятельным так и не становится. Остается под чьим-то управлением.

Прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к переносице, Локи растер тонкую кожу, задумчиво хмуря брови. Коротко вздохнув, Бог изящным жестом указал на ярко-оранжевую голограмму Джарвиса.

— Как связь между структурой камня разума и матрицей твоего искина может помочь нам — тебе — в поиске способа избавить меня от необходимости опасаться оказаться под влиянием ментального контроля? — терпеливо поинтересовался трикстер.

Торжественно ухмыльнувшись, гений наградил Лафейсона загадочно-игривым взглядом, кривя губы в улыбке, полной осознаваемого превосходства.

— Мы подошли к самому интересному. Суть моей теории заключается в том, что любой импульс, каким бы сильным он ни был, можно отразить или подавить, если использовать энергию равную или превосходящую по мощи. Напомню, что мой отец занимался исследованиями Тессеракта — твоего волшебного кубика — ещё в пятидесятые годы прошлого столетия, но тогда ему не хватило времени и ресурсов для продолжения научных разработок, поэтому проект пришлось свернуть, несмотря на высокий процент потенциальной успешности. Впрочем, даже этих неоконченных изысканий оказалось достаточно, чтобы создать химический элемент, синтезирование которого обеспечило мне здравие, а сам он послужил основой для нового реактора.

Неподдельная заинтересованность на лице Бога ободрила мужчину. Безусловно он вспомнил о своей неудачной попытке подчинить гения воле скипетра, однако теперь на своё фиаско Локи наверняка взглянул иначе.

Выждав с мгновение, Старк увлеченно продолжил, довольный тем, что ему удалось сфокусировать внимание Лафейсона на своих словах.

— Тессеракт — это камень пространства, обладающий своими импульсами и мощью, которой достаточно для преобразования материи. Возможно, — вскинув указательный палец, важно произнес Тони, — я допускаю подобную мысль, — сдвинулся чуть к центру, словно танцуя, — что камни устроены таким образом, чтобы исключить влияние друг на друга, но за неимением возможности проверить эту гипотезу, я предлагаю остановиться на версии, что совокупной энергии, которая была выделена и преобразована из куба в элемент, вполне достаточно для подавления импульса камня разума. Он просто поглощает его и не дает достигнуть цели.

— Ты понимаешь, что это звучит слишком безумно для правды, но ещё более невероятно для лжи? — осторожно, словно страшась спугнуть момент истины, почти шепотом поинтересовался Локи.

— Безусловно, — вскользь улыбнувшись, кивнул Старк. — Так вот благодаря сравнительному анализу и ряду небольших, но информативных по своим результатам тестов, я пришел к заключению, что мы можем создать идеальный элемент, который нейтрализует действие камня разума, оставив для тебя в прошлом страх оказаться порабощённым чьей-то волей, усиленной импульсами артефакта. Я сконструировал эту форму, основываясь на химических связях внутри элемента, а также тех данных, которые мне удалось получить по итогам исследования камня, — указал рукой на сферу, собранную им из отдельных частей. — Матрица Джарвиса позволила мне структурировать полученный образец, и получилось полноценное ядро.

— Фактически, вы создали особый вид наноразмерного спектрального устройства на основе химического элемента вашего отца с функцией волнового поглощения, — резюмировал ИИ. — Полагаю, это можно считать успехом.

— Да, точно, — с энтузиазмом кивнул мужчина, складывая руки на груди. — Что скажешь, принцесса?

Всё ещё не веря до конца в услышанное, Локи плавно подошел к центру площадки, где были представлены все три голограммы, представлявшие из себя залог его будущей свободы от навязчивого, давнего страха. Обведя их пораженным взглядом, Бог с искренним восхищением посмотрел на гения, однако быстро опомнился и, стараясь реабилитироваться, чуть насмешливо вскинул брови, складывая их уголком над переносицей.

— Неужели ты и правда готов поделиться со мной своей технологией, Старк? — с усмешкой уточнил Лафейсон, в душе надеясь, что его тон прозвучал достаточно саркастично и не выдал всей той волны благодарных чувств, что переполняли его в этот самый момент.

— Мы ведь заключили сделку, верно? — по-деловому произнес Тони, пожимая плечами и делая вид, что не замечает того, как смягчились черты лица трикстера, и даже его голос стал заметно нежнее. — Я просто выполняю свою часть. К тому же это исследование — лишь первый шаг на пути к чему-то определенно большему. Ни один из нас не останется в накладе по итогу, в этом можно не сомневаться.

Жестом дирижера, окончившего концерт, гений растворил в пространстве все три голограммы и проворно шагнул в сторону ближайшего планшета, сверяясь с показателями, выведенными исполнительным искином на экран сразу, как только операция была завершена. Загрузка прошла успешно, и, особенно довольный результатом, Тони уверенно кивнул головой.

— Созданием прототипа займусь завтра, — обернувшись к Богу, гений вскинул голову и, окинув собеседника придирчивым взглядом, пожал плечом. — Подумай о том, какой элемент одежды ты хочешь снабдить будущим устройством. Проблему дизайнерского решения я целиком и полностью передаю тебе.

Наблюдая за эффектными действиями мужчины, Локи слабо улыбнулся, всё ещё намеренно подавляя в себе растущее уважение к этому человеку, густо перемешанное с восхищением, вызывающим детский восторг и неподдельный интерес к его работе, к образу мысли. Полный загадок гений обладал особенным шармом, способностью притягивать к себе, не прилагая для этого особенных усилий, а лишь оставаясь собой в любой ситуации, не подчиняясь обстоятельствам, а вынуждая их служить его интересам. Выдающийся ум, природная харизма, тонкое чувство юмора и не затуманенная жажда познания — всё это делало его по-особенному привлекательным и противостоять этому не было сил даже у Бога.

— Я подумаю, — сдержанно, но с легким придыханием произнес Лафейсон, кивая в ответ. — Чем займемся теперь?

Прежде чем Тони успел что-либо ответить, раздался важный голос Джарвиса:

— Позволю себе заметить, сэр, что Капитан Роджерс, который бодрствует уже час с четвертью, закончил свои занятия в спортзале и сейчас находится в кабине лифта, поднимаясь на этот этаж. Весьма вероятно, что он хочет проведать вас. Я бы рекомендовал покинуть мастерскую и использовать для этого лестницу во избежание привлечения внимания.

Недовольно нахмурившись, Старк с досадой надул губы и махнул рукой в сторону столов за своей спиной.

— Судя по всему, на сегодня нам остается только отдых, — хмыкнул мужчина, явно разочарованный необходимостью покинуть лабораторию. — Вторую серию «Обмани меня»* я просто не выдержу. Слишком небольшой перерыв.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
*американский сериал Lie To Me (в русском переводе «Обмани меня» или «Теория лжи»), выходивший в период с 2009 по 2011 годы.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

— По-моему, ты себя недооцениваешь, — ласково проворковал Локи, позабавленный откровениями гения. — Ты отлично справился в беседе с Тором. Неужели не сможешь солгать бравому солдату?

Дойдя практически до двери, Тони в пол-оборота взглянул на Локи и, задумчиво опустив глаза в пол, изогнул бровь. В приглушенном свете лаборатории от длинных ресниц по скулам мужчины расползлись бархатные тени, заостряя черты лица, подчеркивая линию носа, губ и подбородка в обрамлении тонкой бородки.

— Знаю, что смогу. Может, в этом вся и проблема, — приглушенно произнес Старк, поднимая на Бога запавшие от навалившейся усталости, казавшиеся практически черными глаза. — Идем, нам не стоит задерживаться.

Отклонив голову чуть вбок, Локи с прищуром скользнул оценивающим взглядом по напряженной спине гения, оценивая сказанные им слова. На мгновение сдвинув брови, Бог прислушался к своим внутренним ощущениям, к тому неясному, необъяснимому влечению по отношению к этому мужчине, тревожащему его душу, но в следующее мгновение, справившись с очередной волной всколыхнувшихся у сердца эмоций, он последовал за хозяином башни, признавая его правоту. По возможности им действительно следовало избегать ненужных встреч с остальными Мстителями и рисковать понапрасну — глупость, которая могла стоить слишком дорого для обоих. Возможно, именно в эту минуту Лафейсон впервые поймал себя на мысли о том, что ему не хотелось, чтобы Старк пострадал.

Они беспрепятственно покинули этаж, на котором располагалась лаборатория, и уже знакомым трикстеру маршрутом отправились в пентхаус гения. В кабине лифта мужчины сохраняли обоюдное молчание, размышляя о своем. Старк выглядел немного озабоченным и будто бы старательно избегал всякого пересечения взглядов с Богом, упрямо рассматривая что-то видимое лишь ему одному у себя под ногами. Подобное отчуждение со стороны мужчины вызывало легкую тревожность у Лафейсона, вынуждая его готовиться к очередному подвоху судьбы. Неужели разговор с Тором так повлиял на Тони? Или же последняя шутка оказалась слишком издевательской, поддев особо чувствительную струну его души? Впрочем, когда это стало его волновать? Не желая того признавать, Локи не хотел причинить гению вреда. Ни словом, ни действием. В единый миг осознание этого расставило всё по своим местам.

Вскинув голову, Локи взглянул на Тони другими глазами, неожиданно для себя встречая его теплый, мягкий взгляд. Пораженный собственным открытием, он застыл на месте, невольно вздернув уголок губ в легкой, едва заметной улыбке, и за грудью стало теплее, когда Старк зеркально повторил его маленький жест. Так за одно мгновение один смертный стал по-особенному важен для беглого Бога, вынужденного скрываться от собственной тени в мире, где он был чужим и нежеланным гостем, но неожиданно оказался принят тем, кого ещё недавно называл врагом. В эту же самую минуту тот, кто всю сознательную жизнь отрицал существование Творца, открыл для себя Бога, перед которым не нужно было притворяться кем-то другим, чтобы соответствовать высоким стандартам ожиданий и быть кем-то лучшим, но не собой.

Двери лифта бесшумно разъехались в стороны, когда в кармане Старка завибрировал телефон, надрывно мерцая экраном в попытке привлечь внимание своего хозяина всеми доступными ему способами. Остановив рукой шагнувшего было уже за порог трикстера, гений вытащил гаджет и бегло изучил уведомление, отправленное услужливым искином. Раздосадованно нахмурив брови, Тони поднял взгляд на Локи и продемонстрировал ему запись на своем телефоне:

«Сэр! Капитан Роджерс поднялся в пентхаус по общему лифту и лестнице. Направляется к дверям вашей комнаты.»

Ошеломленный, Лафейсон осторожно бросил взгляд в сторону холла, где они окажутся буквально как на ладони, стоит им покинуть кабину лифта. Кивнув в сторону приборной панели, трикстер безмолвно предложил отправиться вниз, но Тони яростно тряхнул головой. По его разумению, Стив, обладавший благодаря сыворотке на порядок более тонким слухом, чем обычный человек, наверняка уже знал о том, что они здесь, а потому побег, весьма вероятно, вызвал бы массу лишних вопросов, на которые будет довольно трудно ответить, когда встреча всё же неизбежно состоится. Лихорадочно размышляя, Старк стиснул зубы, игнорируя то, как Лафейсон отчаянно сжимал его руку, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание.

Понимая, что каждая секунда промедления может стоить им угрозы быть обнаруженными, Тони решительно потянул Бога за собой, буквально бегом, в несколько широких шагов пересекая холл от лифта до лестницы, ведущей к комнате. Втиснувшись в узкое пространство, Старк бесцеремонно прижал трикстера спиной к стеклянной стене, наваливаясь всем своим весом, приникая с интимной близостью, не оставляющей возможности даже вдохнуть полной грудью. Прожигая гения гневным взглядом, Лафейсон не мог пошевелиться под его гнетом, ощущая на себе жар чужого тела. Возмущение немного уступало любопытству, однако лицо его выражало всю гамму недовольства, испытываемого Богом.

Осторожно подняв на него глаза, Тони беспомощно улыбнулся одними лишь уголками губ, надеясь тем самым примирить немного своего тайного постояльца, во всяком случае до момента, когда они смогут выяснить отношения без посторонних и обсудить непозволительное поведение мужчины по отношению к Богу. Плотно поджав губы, Локи бесшумно втянул носом теплый, напитанный ароматом парфюма Старка воздух и внезапно зажмурился. Именно этот запах мучил его долгое время в Асгарде, а теперь буквально преследовал по пятам в этом доме. Едва уловимые нотки цитрусовых, сандала, табачного листа и корицы… Непроизвольно облизнув губы, Локи взглянул на Тони потемневшими от удовольствия глазами, ставшими насыщенного, почти изумрудного цвета.

От этой перемены на лице Лафейсона у Тони перехватило дыхание. Приоткрыв рот, он тщетно пытался протолкнуть воздух в легкие, ноющие от недостатка кислорода. Замерший в весьма провокационный позе, обнимая трикстера за плечи, гений изумленно, с искренним восхищением наблюдал за тем, как радужка его глаз меняет цвет, завороженный этим незатейливым, но поражающим зрелищем. Потерявшийся в ощущениях, мужчина не сразу распознал голос Роджерса, прозвучавший с лестницы в опасной близости от притаившейся за ней парочки.

— Тони? Это ты здесь?

Вздрогнув всем телом, Старк инстинктивно подался вперед, вжимая Лафейсона в стеклянную стену ещё сильнее, встречая его ожидающий взгляд, полный надежды на спасительную идею. Облизнув пересохшие губы, мужчина насухо сглотнул и, собравшись с мыслями, хрипло произнес, разрывая напряженную тишину звучанием своего низкого, чувственного голоса:

— Брось, детка, всего три шага до рая. Позволь мне проводить тебя…


	13. Sweet Dreams

are made of this…

***

Стив почти наверняка был уверен в том, что найдет Старка не спящим, даже несмотря на столь поздний час. С тех пор, как они отыскали скипетр на старой, прежде считавшейся заброшенной базе Гидры, гений был буквально одержим желанием исследовать его за трое суток, отведенных Тором, и потому практически не выходил из лаборатории, изучая артефакт. Команда относилась к этому с пониманием. Конечно, никому в голову не приходило открыто поговорить о происходящем, но каждый прекрасно понимал, что таким образом Тони стремился поставить финальную точку в событиях Нью-Йорка, когда на город внезапно обрушилась армия инопланетных захватчиков. Для всех та война, развязанная обиженным сводным братом Тора, стала чем-то личным, и найти способ перелистнуть страницу этой истории, чтобы продолжить жить без оглядки на прошлое, Мстителям предстояло самостоятельно, каждому в отдельности. Роджерс понимал это лучше остальных, во всяком случае, ему было точно известно, что ни одна война не проходила бесследно.

Порой призраки прошлого возникали совершенно внезапно. Можно ли было назвать их демонами? Да, вполне. Так совсем недавно Стивен Грант Роджерс обзавелся одним таким. 

Он надеялся поговорить с Тони ещё до того, как они отправились в Заковию, но не срослось. С тех пор, как Щ.И.Т. фактически перестал существовать, все заботы о поддержании команды в боеспособном состоянии легли на плечи гения. Речь, конечно, шла не только о щедром финансировании со стороны его компании и предоставлении рабочих мест тем, кого он мог позволить себе нанять, но и о разработке передового вооружения, оснащении Мстителей, а также ещё о сотне мелочей, не связанных с ними, о которых непостижимым образом помнил занятый под завязку мужчина, виртуозно находивший время для того, чтобы разрешить все возникающие трудности. Конечно, иногда Тони делегировал свои полномочия, но зачастую брался за поиски решения сам. Ему подобные головоломки будто бы доставляли определенное удовольствие, особенно когда гений добивался успеха, то есть практически всегда. Своей способностью быть в нескольких местах одновременно и с равной долей оказываться вовлеченным в тысячу единовременных процессов Старк всё больше и чаще напоминал Роджерсу его отца — Говарда. Как-то раз он даже имел неосторожность заикнуться об этом, но робкие слова, которые должны были прозвучать как комплимент Тони воспринял крайне болезненно и на несколько дней замкнулся в себе. Стиву даже показалось, что он старательно избегал его общества в этот период, но на всякую попытку прояснить ситуацию мужчина лишь отшучивался, пока напряжение окончательно не сошло на нет. Однако урок был усвоен: Капитан дал себе зарок больше никогда не упоминать при гении его отца. Так появилась первая граница в их общении, за которую не стоило заступать, чтобы не нарваться.

В процессе общения, узнавая его всё больше, Роджерс открыл для себя ещё множество особенностей внутреннего склада мужчины. Несмотря на обычно довольно вызывающее поведение, эпатажный гений оказался до крайности чувствительным, мягкосердечным и временами даже доверчивым человеком. Ещё большим откровением стала хорошо замаскированная эмоциональная уязвимость — ранимость — Тони, которую тот зачастую прятал за дерзкими манерами, колкими, язвительными шуточками и вездесущим сарказмом. Стоило признать, что поначалу, прежде чем он во всем хорошенько разобрался, всё это наносное, показное и кричаще демонстративное немного раздражало Стива, но, постепенно разбирая многогранный и во всех отношениях сложный образ нынешнего соратника, Капитан, привыкший смотреть глубже и докапываться до самой сути, открыл для себя абсолютно другого Тони Старка, совершенно не такого, каким его представляли модный глянец и Интернет — главные источники информации в этом столетии. Этот новый гений нуждался в защите и заботе, понимании и нередко поддержке, что сам он, конечно, упрямо отрицал, а потому предлагать это в общепринятой форме категорически запрещалось всем, кто с ним общался достаточно тесно и был допущен в личный круг. Оказавшись одним из таких счастливчиков, в один миг, совершенно неожиданно для себя, Стив осознал, что чувствует ответственность за него, и, справедливости ради, стоило признать, что причина заключалась далеко не в чувстве долга перед Говардом. Понемногу Роджерс проникся к нему глубоким уважением и стал испытывать чувство искренней привязанности к Тони. В нем он обрёл надёжного друга, что для самого Капитана было особенно ценно, но ещё важнее — собеседника, готового всегда выслушать, понять и поддержать. С тех пор, казалось, жизнь постепенно стала входить в нормальное русло и у него появился шанс освоиться в новом, всё ещё немного чуждом ему мире, вновь найти своё место. Не самому, так хотя бы с помощью новообретенных друзей, которые, пусть и называли его, шутя, ископаемым, всегда были рядом.

Однако не так давно ситуация внезапно усложнилась. Компрометация и закономерно последовавший за ней распад Щ.И.Т.а, по его глубокому убеждению, были лишь началом длинной цепочки последствий, что неизбежно начали проявляться после детонации бомбы замедленного действия, заложенной когда-то давно в 1943-ем году. Возможно, если бы некоторым особенно мрачным тайнам позволили остаться сокрытыми — всего бы этого не случилось, но информационный Ящик Пандоры был уже вскрыт. Столкнувшись с первой волной событий, последовавших за его разморозкой, а нападение Локи и его армии Читаури Роджерс считал именно таковым, Стив с горечью осознал, что действительно представляет из себя древнюю археологическую находку, за раскопку которой придется заплатить дорогой ценой. Особенно невыносимой была мысль, что в сущности счет был выставлен не ему, а всем тем, кто не захотел оставить его навечно похороненным во льдах героем. К несчастью, по всему выходило так, что Тони тоже мог оказаться в этом списке плательщиков, принимая сомнительную честь по наследству.

Методом проб и мелких ошибок усвоив, что Старк избегает не только ностальгических историй о своем отце, но и в целом не из тех, кто интересуется прошлым, каким бы героическим или интересным оно ни было, предпочитая ему светлое будущее, Стив мысленно провел для себя ещё одну черту в общении с ним, решив, что никогда и ни при каких условиях не будет за неё переходить. Во имя всеобщего спокойствия. Однако теперь именно она сдерживала его, долгое время не позволяя подступиться к мужчине. Стив попросту не знал, с чего начать и как будет правильно завести разговор, который, как он знал почти наверняка, будет малоприятен гению. Они никогда не обсуждали смерть Говарда и Марии. Тони не распространялся об этом, а Роджерс не спрашивал, интуитивно угадывая за печалью во взгляде острую, ничуть не притупившуюся за годы боль, но неприглядная истина как-то совершенно неожиданно сама выползла на свет. Сначала это были сухие сообщения газетной хроники, а затем полуобезличенные — просто потому, что для Стива это с самого начала было по-настоящему личным, — столбцы электронного текста, которые Капитан изучал в стремлении наверстать упущенное и понять этот изменившийся в чем-то до неузнаваемости мир, но в целом, как оказалось, оставшийся прежним. Особенно в части мрачных тайн и секретов, которые лучше было бы никогда не беспокоить, даже в поисках правды. Это было знакомо ему не понаслышке.

В те дни, узнав обо всем, он сам наведался на кладбище и побывал на могиле старого друга и его супруги. В односторонней беседе, обращаясь к душе и памяти, Роджерс постарался примириться с таким ужасным концом, которого они, безусловно, не заслуживали, принять за факт случившееся и унять гложущее его чувство вины, но вместо этого лишь растревожил старые шрамы. Первое время боль была острой и плохо переносимой. Стив с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы не заговорить об этом с Тони, и не представлял, как сам гений держался столько лет, скрывая ото всех такую рану в душе и на сердце, но постепенно эмоции улеглись и ворошить их впредь Роджерс не хотел, смиренно надеясь, что понемногу всё как-то вернется на круги своя, уляжется, перестанет мучать по ночам. Однако судьба редко спрашивала его о том, чего он сам искренне желал, и преподносила свои сюрпризы, чаще всего вынуждающие действовать по ситуации, принимая данность без упования на лучший исход. Таковой была оборотная сторона жизни Капитана Америка.

С тех пор, как Стив узнал, что Баки жив, его жизнь буквально разделилась на «до» и «после». В нынешней ипостаси, представляя из себя Зимнего Солдата, овеянного зловещей славой, Барнс внезапно стал той самой страшной тайной Роджерса, его персональным демоном прошлого. Джеймс буквально олицетворял собой застарелое, неизжитое, но подавленное чувство вины, всколыхнувшееся в Капитане с новой силой, когда он увидел своего старого друга, точнее того, в кого его превратили. Не проходило ни дня, чтобы Стив не думал о нем, не вспоминал произошедшее на авианосце и особенно тот миг, когда, возглавляя остатки агентов дискредитированного Щ.И.Т.а, пытаясь остановить проект «Озарение», ему пришлось выступить против своего лучшего друга, оказаться с ним по разные стороны идеологического противостояния, в которое они были втянуты не совсем по своей воле. Баки спас его жизнь, вытащил из реки и снова исчез, словно призрак, оставив лишь горькое чувство потери, разросшееся в нем с новой силой. Джеймс сдержал данное им когда-то слово и был незримо рядом, но оставался недосягаем. Это сводило Капитана с ума.

Поиски не давали результатов, и, будто в наказание за тщетные усилия, по ночам, стоило заснуть, в кошмарных видениях он слышал крики Барнса, от боли выгибающегося дугой на пыточном кресле. В этих образах ему выпадала роль того, кто терзал и мучал Баки, проводя над ним чудовищные эксперименты, превращая его из жизнерадостного человека в живое оружие Гидры. Из добытых Наташей в Киеве файлов Стив узнал достаточно, чтобы иметь представление о том, как это было, и теперь у него стало намного больше поводов для угрызений совести при свете солнца и луны. Ещё один добавился в тот момент, когда Роджерс узнал о том, что именно Джеймс был причастен к гибели Говарда и Марии Старк. Точнее сказать, Барнс был виновен в их смерти. С тех пор смотреть в глаза их сыну стало почти невыносимо.

С того самого момента Капитана терзало желание рассказать об этом Тони, раскрыть ему тайну той злосчастной автомобильной катастрофы, забравшей жизнь его родителей и до нынешнего дня оставлявшей в глазах следствия больше вопросов, чем ответов, пусть дело и было официально закрыто. Однако нежелание самого гения ворошить прошлое, поднимать эту тему в разговорах и его чувствительность останавливали Стива. В стремлении уберечь друга от травмирующей правды, избавить его от участи, подобной своей, когда истина оказалась страшнее затаённого секрета, Роджерс молчал. Поступал ли он по совести или потакал своим страхам, жалея не только Старка, но и себя? Этот вопрос не давал ему покоя. Именно поэтому этой ночью он отправился на поиски мужчины, решившись наконец после раздумий во время тренировки в спортзале с ним поговорить. Конечно, Стив понимал, что просто не будет, но в глубине души был уверен, что поступает правильно. Какими бы болезненными ни были события прошлого, Старк имел право знать правду. Возможно, это помогло бы его ранам начать рубцеваться. Капитан не слишком надеялся на то, что сможет рассчитывать на помощь Тони в поисках Барнса после того, как всё вскроется, да и, честно говоря, не особенно хотел вовлекать его в это предприятие, но надеялся на понимание гения и его снисхождение к Баки, ведь тот был всего лишь орудием в руках Гидры, мечом, подчиненным чужой воле. Во всяком случае Роджерс считал именно так.

Поднимаясь на лифте в пентхаус Старка, он провел рукой по ещё влажным после душа волосам и, прикрыв глаза, медленно выдохнул. Приходилось признать, что перед этой беседой Стив нервничал так, что слегка холодели кончики пальцев, чего с ним уже давненько не случалось. Реакцию гения было сложно предугадать: в некотором смысле Тони был абсолютно эмоционально непредсказуемым. Иной раз, когда, казалось бы, никому не хватало сил сдерживаться, мужчина оставался невозмутимо спокойным, даже бесстрастным, сохраняя удивительную хладность рассудка, но порой его накрывало с головой и, тонущий в этой буре переживаний, он неизбежно тянул за собой всех, до кого мог дотянуться, утаскивая в самую пучину, заставляя погружаться до дна, от которого впоследствии приходилось отталкиваться, чтобы вынырнуть. Роджерс думал, что был готов к любому исходу, однако, спрашивая себя о том, какой из них счел бы для себя наиболее предпочтительным, сталкивался с определенной сложностью в выборе. Дело в том, что тихая, рассудительная ярость Старка могла таить в себе куда больше опасностей, упредить которые будет намного труднее, нежели чем пережить и погасить явную вспышку исступленного негодования. Однако до тех пор, пока Тони разговаривал, с ним можно было договориться, а вот на эмоциях он частенько обрывал все попытки втянуть себя в переговоры. Определенно Стив хотел бы решить всё миром, без лишних обид и споров, но спрогнозировать ничего не мог. Только не в случае с гением.

Покинув кабину лифта, Роджерс уверенным шагом прошёл по холлу и легко поднялся по небольшой лестнице на этаж, ведущий к комнате Старка. На мгновение Капитан засомневался в правильности своего решения отправиться сразу в пентхаус. Дело в том, что большую часть времени хозяин целого этажа проводил у себя в мастерской, часто не утруждая себя подъёмами сюда даже для того, чтобы поспать — ночевал прямо в лаборатории. Однако Мстители с этим отчаянно боролись и особенно Брюс. Беннер непостижимым образом оказывал какое-то сугубо правильное влияние на Тони. Импульсивный гений частенько к нему прислушивался, кроме, конечно, тех случаев, когда он втягивал легковерного ученого в свои изыскательные авантюры, но в целом их научное братство можно было считать взаимовыгодным и полезным. Они хорошо дополняли друг друга, уравновешивали. Именно поэтому надежда на то, что Тони этой ночью всё же добрался до своей спальни, не желая вызвать недовольство Брюса утром, сохраняла в душе Капитана признаки жизни. Глянув на часы и ещё раз хорошенько всё обдумав, Стив глубоко вздохнул, отбрасывая сомнения. Попытать удачу всё же стоило.

Постучавшись в дверь и немного подождав, но так и не получив ответа, Роджерс откровенным образом растерялся. Неужели Тони уже спал? Мысленно он отчитал себя за то, что подумал об этом варианте развития событий, как о чем-то невероятном, но уходить не хотелось, что-то его останавливало. Потоптавшись на месте, Стив осторожно приблизился к двери и ещё раз осторожно постучал, прислушиваясь к царящей за ней тишине. Может, Старк принимал душ или просто не расслышал в первый раз? Должно быть с его стороны было весьма эгоистично столь настойчиво добиваться встречи в такое позднее время, но решимость, с которой он толкнул себя на этот разговор, требовала от него отчаянных мер. Отчасти Капитан опасался, что второй раз просто не соберется с духом, чтобы поговорить обо всём этом. Снова начнет сомневаться и мучиться опасениями, рискуя попасться на цепкий крючок домыслов. Закончить начатое необходимо было сейчас, не откладывая, ради них обоих. Будущее спокойствие вполне стоило того, чтобы рискнуть, пожертвовать комфортом. В этом Стив был твердо уверен, но ровно до той минуты, пока не оказался в крайне щекотливом положении, выход из которого представлялся только один — побег из пентхауса. Пусть бы даже это выглядело немного постыдно.

Он заметил их краем глаза, отреагировав скорее на тихий шорох, чем на движение. Подобно теням, два человека молниеносно скользнули от лифта к лестнице, укрывшись за ней от приглушенного света, и затаились, точно воры, однако Капитан без лишних усилий довольно отчетливо различал в звенящей от напряжения тишине их тяжелое, чуть сбитое дыхание. Осторожно позвав Тони, мужчина не успел даже толком подумать о том, что таким образом лишает себя возможности уйти незамеченным, а впоследствии сделать вид, что его здесь и вовсе не было. Кляня себя за глупость, чувствуя, как лицо заливает краской, а по позвоночнику от затылка к пояснице сползает волна жара, оставляя после себя нервный холодок, Стив на мгновение окончательно растерялся, совершенно не зная, как ему поступить. В ушах звучал хриплый голос гения, обращенный к его визави, от которого внутренности скрутило узлом даже у него. Роджерс был готов поклясться на Конституции, что никогда прежде не слышал у друга таких интонаций — чувственных, жарких, властных. Всё это совершенно не помогало мыслям проясниться и придумать план отхода.

Ко всему прочему внезапно внутри начала нарастать тревога. Необъяснимая, но слишком сильная, чтобы Стив, привыкший доверять своей интуиции, мог просто её проигнорировать. Спустившись до середины лестницы, Роджерс осторожно перегнулся за перила. Не то чтобы ему было особенно интересно, чем именно там занимались Старк и его ночная гостья, — хоть бы даже и фондюшничали, его это не касалось! — но внутреннее ощущение опасности буквально заставляло Стива убедиться в том, что всё в порядке. Порыв был иррациональным, необдуманным и каким-то даже нелепым, если оценивать его с точки зрения логики, но сердце подсказывало, что, уйдя не проверив, он пожалеет, а себе Капитан привык верить. Конечно, умом мужчина понимал, что Тони наверняка знал, что делает. В большинстве случаев, даже когда отсутствие у него плана действий казалось очевидным, впоследствии выяснялось, что гений придерживался совершенно определенной стратегии с на зависть четкой тактикой. Тем не менее, полагаясь на чутье, готовый даже к самым катастрофичным последствиям, Стив решил проверить ещё разок. Наверняка.

— Тони, у вас всё хорошо?

Стиснув зубы, Старк тихо, но от того не менее агрессивно зарычал, чем вызвал почти издевательскую улыбку на губах трикстера, столь явно сдерживающего смех, что от вида его искрящихся неподдельным весельем глаз мужчина, казалось, завёлся ещё больше. Со страстным желанием стереть эту гнусную ухмылку с лица Бога, гений, используя наиболее остро ощущавшуюся сейчас разницу в росте, с нажимом притёрся к телу Лафейсона, сильным и немного грубым толчком бедер вжимая его спиной в стекло, вынуждая слегка осесть и судорожно выдохнуть от такого внезапно интимного контакта. Угрожающе сощурившись, Локи попытался отвоевать себе немного личного пространства и, уперев ладони в полупрозрачную стену позади себя, слегка завозился под мужчиной, вызывая к своему неудовольствию лишь ещё большее единение трением. С шумом выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, он хотел было уже высказать зарвавшемуся хозяину пентхауса всё, что думал о нем и его неуемном дружке — поборнике чистоты и морали, — но в этот самый миг Тони с силой впечатал ладонь в стекло на уровне головы Лафейсона, заставив того судорожно проглотить все слова, буквально застрявшие у него комом в горле от вида пламенеющего яростью гения.

— Я хочу тебя, — с чувственной дрожью в голосе, вероятно, от сдерживаемого гнева, произнес Старк, глядя прямо в глаза Бога, — здесь и сейчас. Я возьму тебя у этой чёртовой стены, а затем мы продолжим в спальне, на моей неприлично большой постели. Как тебе такой план, дорогая?

Тело Локи пробрало дрожью — мелкой, взволнованной, больше прочего похожей на внезапный разряд тока, пущенный по позвоночнику и разошедшийся по мышцам приятным импульсом, сначала предельно тонизируя их, а затем расслабляя, вызывая ощущение тепла под кожей. Трикстер не знал, что именно так повлияло на него — то, как обольстительно говорил Тони, или то, как соблазнительно смотрел на него в этот момент, — но отрицать эффект было бессмысленно. Обсидиановые глаза гения, черные, как сама ночь, и наполненные каким-то почти мистическим сиянием завораживали, гипнотизировали, пленили, не оставляя шансов. В них заключалось и долгожданное спасение, и неминуемая гибель. Очарованно замерев, Лафейсон оставил свои нелепые попытки к сопротивлению, и молча, сраженный влиянием мужчины, безропотно подчинился ему, коротко кивнув.

Скривив губы в торжествующей улыбке, Тони манерно вскинул брови, всем своим видом показывая, что послушный трикстер нравился ему больше, чем упрямый повстанец. Чутко прислушиваясь к происходящему на лестнице, мужчина искренне полагал, что озвученных им мнимых желаний предаться разврату будет достаточно, чтобы свято чтивший границы личного пространства Роджерс наконец ретировался, но тот отчего-то медлил, точнее сказать, совершенно не двигался. Тишина давила на уши неизвестностью, от чего сердце в груди заходилось дикой дробью, грозя пробить грудную клетку. Наконец Стив начал спускаться, но, сделав всего несколько осторожных, почти бесшумных шагов, снова зачем-то остановился. Чудом не застонав от напряженного бессилия в голос, Старк запрокинул голову, заводя глаза к потолку, при этом почти упираясь подбородком в грудь Бога. Мысль о том, чтобы выйти и прояснить ситуацию, а затем сопроводить друга к лифту, уже не казалась такой глупой как раньше. По-видимому, сам Капитан собирался искать выход с этажа ближайшую вечность, а коротать ночь в обнимку с Лафейсоном под лестницей гений не планировал, пусть эти вынужденные объятия и оказались довольно приятными.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Локи осторожно коснулся плеча мужчины и, вытянув шею, свысока заглянул в искаженное недовольством лицо. Нетерпение Старка немало забавляло его, но позволить себе даже самую скромную улыбку трикстер не мог. Слишком неоправданным был риск окончательно вывести гения из себя. Тем не менее мысли о том, насколько щекотливым было их положение, не оставляли разум Бога. Замершие в этом укромном месте, тесно прижатые друг к другу, они делили на двоих не только мгновение испытывающего ожидания, густо перемешанное со страхом быть обнаруженными, но и безумные, захватывающие эмоции, пьянящие собой рассудок. Пожалуй, ничего более веселого и сумасбродного он не вытворял уже многие годы. Определенно это стоило того, чтобы довериться Тони тогда, в лаборатории, и позволить ему втянуть себя в водоворот стихийно образовавшихся событий. Потом будет, что вспомнить.

Успокаивающее прикосновение немного отрезвило впавшего в состояние гневного исступления Старка. Благодарно поджав губы, он слегка отвернул голову в сторону лестницы, размышляя над тем, как придать ускорения заклинившему Роджерсу. Идея пришла в голову сама собой. Предвкушая реакцию Лафейсона, гений порывисто облизнул губы кончиком языка и, устремив взгляд прямо в его малахитовые глаза, медленно скользнул ладонями по телу трикстера. Крупно вздрогнув, Локи настороженно нахмурился, но сопротивления не выказал, лишь угрожающе сощурился, всем своим видом предрекая мужчине быструю расправу в случае любого его неверного движения. Сипло усмехнувшись в ответ, Тони, явно наслаждаясь шалостью, плавно потянул его рубашку из-под пояса брюк, нарочито шурша тканью. Не отводя испытывающего, прожигающего насквозь взора, гений с нежным нажимом провел горячей ладонью по обнаженному животу Бога, чувствуя, как под прохладной кожей напрягаются мышцы хорошо проработанного, крепкого пресса. Ощущение оказалось настолько сладким, что по мгновенно расширившимся зрачкам мужчины, почти перекрывшим коньячную радужку, растеклось неприкрытое удовольствие, передавшееся и трикстеру, буквально ударившее хмелем страсти в голову. С губ Лафейсона сорвался шумный вздох и тихий полустон. Прикрыв подернутые поволокой чувственного опьянения глаза, Локи ответил согласным кивком на немой вопрос Старка о том, мог ли дальше он действовать по собственному усмотрению, чтобы поторопить застывшего в сомнениях, словно во льдах, Капитана. В данный момент Бог был готов довериться ему всецело.

Тони действовал по ситуации. Во всяком случае именно в этом убеждал себя гений, когда, оставляя без внимания сварливый голос разума, подавшись навстречу заметно расслабившемуся трикстеру, отбросив все сторонние мысли, сомкнул губы на его шее в сухом, жарком поцелуе. Столь откровенное прикосновение быстро вывело Лафейсона из состояния томной неги. Со свистом, переходящим в тихое шипение, втянув воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, Локи судорожно вздрогнул от непривычных, чересчур интимных ощущений и до боли крепко сжал плечо увлекшегося идеей соблазнения мужчины в безмолвном требовании отступить. От прежней благосклонности Бога не осталось и следа. У Старка перед глазами вспыхнули звезды от такой сильной хватки, но он не уступил. Вместо этого, игнорируя сигналы инстинкта самосохранения и повинуясь интуиции, подсказывающей, что этих тихих, но довольно пылких звуков будет достаточно, чтобы окончательно смутить Роджерса и вынудить того покинуть пентхаус, Тони слегка прикусил кожу на стыке шеи и плеча строптивца, срывая с его губ ещё один чуть более громкий стон, прозвучавший с глубокой, грудной оттяжкой в рык.

Помимо того, что таким образом гений надеялся провести спасительную операцию для них обоих, с его стороны это была ещё и весьма сладкая месть трикстеру за онемевший от боли плечевой сустав. Именно поэтому, покрепче обняв его за талию уцелевшей рукой и скользнув языком по быстро наливающейся багрянцем метке, он с поистине суицидальным в своём нынешнем положении упрямством потянулся к Лафейсону, вжимаясь в него всем телом. Быстро и влажно поцеловав укромную впадинку под челюстью, Тони, не дав Богу опомниться, порывисто прикоснулся к его губам, запечатывая их осторожным, почти невинным поцелуем, глядя при этом прямо в искрящиеся недоумением глаза. К своему большому удивлению, ожидая увидеть во взгляде Локи гнев или даже чистую ярость, Тони столкнулся лишь с изумлением, сквозь которое отчаянно прорывалось жгучее любопытство. Это откровение искренне поразило мужчину, и на какой-то миг он совершенно растерялся, потеряв идейную нить своих действий. В голове не осталось ни единой связной мысли, и всё, что Старк мог — это стоять вот так, тесно прижимаясь к окаменевшему Лафейсону, касаясь его чуть приоткрытых губ, ловя тихое, теплое дыхание.

— Капитан Роджерс покинул пентхаус, сэр.

Мужчины были слишком поглощены друг другом, чтобы отреагировать на бесстрастный голос услужливого искина, что и говорить о почти бесшумно скользнувшем от лестницы к лифту суперсолдате, спешащем выбраться с этажа, не привлекая к себе особого внимания. Теперь же, когда Стив преуспел и они наконец остались вдвоем, можно было выбираться из их незамысловатого укрытия, но мнимые любовники оставались недвижимы. Локи не отводил от Старка своих невозможно глубоких, страждущих тайного познания глаз, и гений чувствовал, как понемногу тонет в их изумрудно-бирюзовом взгляде, удивительным образом сочетавшим в себе наивность ребенка и решительность сильного, властного мужчины — Бога. Мысли в голове путались — ни то из-за подскочившего этой ночью до предела уровня адреналина в крови, ни то из-за ощущения чувственной, дурманящей близости — и постепенно всё лишнее из разума вытеснил собой блаженный белый шум, мягким туманом заволокший сознание. Безотчетно, словно пытаясь что-то сказать, Тони снова прикоснулся к губам трикстера, но, вместо разговора, вышел лишь ещё один застенчивый поцелуй. Согревающее теплом дыхание, разделенное в этот миг на двоих в заполошном вдохе, отозвалось внутри у каждого спазмом томительного напряжения, волной колючего жара, опоясавшего низ живота, прошившего позвоночник, вызывая дрожь и мурашки по коже.

В состоянии сладостного беспамятства Старк осторожно протянул руку и вновь несмело дотронулся кончиками пальцев до обнаженного живота Лафейсона под его чуть сбившейся рубашкой, но тот вдруг мягко отвел его ладонь в сторону и коротко качнул головой. Уязвленно поджав губы, Тони непонимающе нахмурился. Осознание происходящего приходило к нему медленно и крайне неохотно, с трудом пробиваясь сквозь типичную обиду отвергнутого угодника. Наблюдая за ним, Локи отчаянно боролся с собственными эмоциями. В нем совершенно неожиданно пробудилось нечто тёмное и алчное, не осознаваемое им прежде, жившее всё это время на глубине души голодным, диким зверем. Теперь же, почуяв чужое тепло, узнав вкус нежности и ласки, — неброской, вынужденной, но от того не менее сладкой, — оно жаждало большего, и трикстеру приходилось стоять насмерть в этом бою с самим собой, чтобы сдержаться. Тяжело вздохнув, он насухо сглотнул ватный ком неуверенности и сомнений, застрявший в горле, вновь сбивший дыхание. От вида подернутых поволокой удовольствия, бездонных черных глаз гения его вело сильнее, чем от выдержанной асгардской настойки, и бороться с этим становилось с каждым мгновением всё сложнее. В отчаянном стремлении достучаться до Старка раньше, чем их обоих снова затянет в омут порочного влечения, Бог чуть крепче сжал его руку в своей, пытаясь отрезвить мужчину легкой болью, искренне надеясь, что его незатейливый план сработает.

— Мне кажется, мы уже можем идти, — вкрадчиво произнес трикстер.

Губы Тони дрогнули в подобии рассеянной улыбки, и вокруг чуть прищуренных глаз на мгновение проступили морщинки — целая россыпь памятных меток на коже, хранящих воспоминания о счастливых и горестных моментах жизни. Сморгнув остаточную пелену, прежде застилавшую взор, гений опустил взгляд, скрыв его за угольно-черными ресницами, тень от которых художественно легла на скулы. В этот миг, наблюдая за мужчиной, Локи явственно почувствовал себя обворованным, лишенным чего-то неизмеримо важного, опустошенным. По телу прошла волна прохладной дрожи, словно разом из него вышло всё тепло. Смятение, проникшее при этом в душу, наполнившее её тревогой, застало Лафейсона врасплох. Отчаянно сражаясь против ощущения собственной абсолютной беспомощности, Бог, отпустив его руку, интуитивно потянулся к лицу Старка с единственным осознаваемым им желанием вернуть себе этот согревающий, прожигающий насквозь, полный тайного знания пронзительный взгляд. Он почти коснулся подбородка гения, когда тот, будто почувствовав что-то, медленно поднял голову, слегка поддевая кончики протянутых к нему пальцев. Быстро отняв ладонь, прижав её к своей груди, трикстер смущенно усмехнулся, сложив брови уголком на переносице, от чего его лицо приняло особенно невинное, трогательное выражение. В ответ на это Тони лишь шире улыбнулся и согласно кивнул, купая Локи во взгляде своих глаз цвета настоянного коньяка с искрящимися на глубине золотистыми крапинками и притаившейся за бархатным зрачком лукавой чертовщинкой.

— Идём, Бэмби.

Бархатистый голос гения прозвучал умиротворяюще, баюкая на своих мягких волнах уверенной безмятежности. Разом всё встало на свои места, пришло облегчение, и все лишние мысли выветрились из головы. Просияв, Лафейсон спешно последовал сразу за проворно вынырнувшим из-под лестницы Старком, оставляя всякое беспокойство позади. Определенно у этого мужчины был совершенно особый талант делать сложное простым. Тони умел разрядить обстановку одним словом, а порой достаточно было и взгляда, тонко чувствовал момент, чтобы ввернуть подходящую шуточку для послабления скопившегося напряжения, а ещё умел улыбаться так, как никто другой, и в эти минуты душа познавала покой. То, насколько мог быть убедительным гений, Локи узнал ещё во время их непродолжительной первой беседы. Искренняя вера в свою правоту, готовность отстаивать избранную точку зрения и бороться за то, что он считал верным, — всё это произвело должное и, надо сказать, неизгладимое впечатление. Конечно, тогда Лафейсон попытался списать всё на особенности положения, в котором они оказались, а его вполне себе можно было назвать военным, что в свою очередь должно было найти отражение в манере вести диалог, больше похожий на дипломатическую беседу, но теперь, познакомившись с мужчиной поближе, трикстер нисколько не сомневался в том, что Тони не нужно было никем притворяться ни тогда, ни тем более сейчас. В любой ситуации он был просто собой, и это, несомненно, подкупало.

— Должен признать, твои методы довольно эффективны, — с лукавой усмешкой произнес Локи, проходя в комнату, стоило гению открыть дверь и жестом пригласить его внутрь.

— Я действовал по ситуации, — нарочито невозмутимо отозвался последовавший за ним Старк, вздернув уголок рта в ухмылке. — Однако мне приятно, что ты оценил мои способности по достоинству.

Самодовольство в голосе Тони прозвучало вызовом, который Лафейсон мгновенно принял. Конечно, гений знал, насколько хорош, — чертовски, по правде говоря, и открытие этого факта сглаживало многое из случившегося за эту ночь, — но лелеять его тщеславие трикстер не собирался. Опустившись на диван, Бог с наслаждением вытянул ноги и откинулся на широкую спинку, опустив на неё голову. Стоило лишь немного расслабиться, как тело быстро отдалось во власть истомы, наполнившей каждую мышцу томительным теплом. Не позволяя себе окончательно разомлеть, Локи сосредоточился на поиске достойного ответа для продолжения их словесного противостояния. За грудью подзуживало плутовское желание хорошенько проучить Старка, поумерить пыл его бахвальства. Сделать это необходимо было тонко, возможно, действуя на самой грани, но непременно так, чтобы не обидеть. В этом соблюдении баланса заключалось единственное негласное правило, которого они оба придерживались буквально с первой беседы, состоявшейся в тот роковой день в башне, за несколько мгновений до пришествия армии Читаури. В отличие от Тора, гений хорошо разбирался в подтексте и умел читать между строк, поэтому с ним игра подобного рода доставляла особое удовольствие, вынуждая использовать полный арсенал умений и прибегать к уловкам более изощренным, чем с кем-либо прежде.

Сощурив глаза, Лафейсон с подозрением бросил взгляд на фигуру мужчины, копошащегося в баре. Тони проскользнул мимо него бесшумно и до сих пор не издал ни единого звука, явно позволяя оппоненту собраться с мыслями. Наверняка гений ждал ответного хода, и это уважение к партнеру, то, с каким терпением он подходил к ведению партии, стоило дорого. Вдохновленный собственными размышлениями и мимолетными открытиями, которые он не уставал делать для себя снова и снова, Локи наконец отыскал правильные слова для облачения эмоций в нужную форму. Довольный своей находкой, трикстер растянул губы в ехидной улыбке и слегка пересел, устраиваясь поудобнее, предвкушая продолжение баталии. Стоило признать, что вряд ли в ближайшее время кто-то из них уступит или добровольно согласится признать своё поражение. Нескольких лет и неизмеримого расстояния им оказалось недостаточно, чтобы успокоиться, и всё закрутилось сызнова, стоило только встретиться. Теперь же они буквально проводили наедине день за днем, тесно контактируя, и это, несомненно, подливало масла в огонь нестихающих страстей. Именно поэтому исключительная привлекательность ситуации заключалась в том, что даже если они не закончат сегодня, то наверняка продолжат завтра. Упрямства им обоим было не занимать, как и желания одержать верх над соперником, благодаря чему их взаимоотношения оказались наделены особой, пикантной ноткой, добавляющей остроты всему, что бы с ними не происходило.

— Скорее я отдаю должное твоей идейности, — елейно проворковал Лафейсон, цепко наблюдая за Старком, — но вот над реализацией надо бы ещё поработать.

— С нашим нынешним образом жизни подходящего случая, полагаю, ждать долго не придется, — кивнул гений, задумчиво протянув в ответ. — Выпить хочешь?

Нахмурившись, Локи уязвленно поджал губы, закусив щеку изнутри. Легкость, с которой Тони парировал его рассчитанную во всех отношениях атаку, разбивая при этом в пух и прах очередную тщательно выстроенную стратегию, изумляла. Не мог же он заранее знать, что скажет ему Бог! Однако Старку даже не пришлось отрываться от своего занятия, чтобы ответить. Эта находчивость определенно восхищала. Вынужденный признать в этом раунде поражение, Лафейсон решил, что будет неплохо воспользоваться предложенным перемирием, для того чтобы пересмотреть свои тактические приемы и хорошенько подготовиться к очередной, неизбежной в ближайшем будущем дуэли. Во всяком случае он точно потребует реванша, а мужчина просто не сможет отказаться от возможности ещё раз проявить своё мастерство и немного покрасоваться. В этом можно было уж точно не сомневаться. К тому же, несмотря на определенную горечь проигрыша, было нечто особенно сладкое в том, чтобы уступить достойному сопернику, каким, без преувеличения, и был Тони.

— Не откажусь пропустить по стаканчику, дабы наилучшим образом завершить эту богатую на события ночь, — благосклонно ответил Локи, склоняя голову к плечу.

Алкоголь этого мира на него почти не действовал. Возможно, дело было в дозе, но по тем ощущениям, которые трикстер испытывал во время распития, ему потребовалось бы весьма нескромное количество, чтобы рассудок приятно замутился. Идея как-нибудь поэкспериментировать, чтобы выяснить наверняка, выглядела крайне привлекательной, но в ближайшее время Бог был согласен довольствоваться и тем, что по меньшей мере хотя бы вкус у этих напитков был вполне приятным, нередко оставляющим особенное, горячее покалывание на кончике языка. К слову, далеко не каждая асгардская настойка могла похвастаться таким эффектом, а ванские вина зачастую были чересчур сладки и пьянили слишком быстро, не позволяя толком насладиться ни букетом, ни процессом. Именно поэтому одним из лучших среди когда-либо испробованных им напитков Локи считал виски, предложенный ему Старком в башне, где он внезапно организовал застолье на ящике с какой-то утварью за мгновение до того, как подарить свой прощальный сувенир. Вкус у того момента получился по-настоящему незабываемым.

— Я не пополнил бар, так что будем довольствоваться остатками, — хмыкнул Тони, сидя спиной к Лафейсону. — Они, как известно, особенно сладки.

Гений клял себя за то, что не поручил Джарвису проконтролировать момент с выпивкой, от чего теперь в безрадостной перспективе его ждала отвратительная ночь наедине со слишком живыми мыслями, транслирующими в подсознание сплошные кошмары, от которых негде будет скрыться. В иное время, оказавшись в таком положении, он бы спустился назад в мастерскую, чтобы продолжить работу и дойти до полного изнеможения, при котором ему бы точно не снились сны, или прогулялся до кухни, чтобы разжиться чем-нибудь горячительным и по итогу, напившись, отключиться в своей постели, разменивая сновидения на полное беспамятство. Однако теперь ни один из этих вариантов не представлялся возможным. Неспящий Роджерс вполне мог встретиться ему где-нибудь на этажах, и тогда пришлось бы объясняться, а Тони просто необходим был тайм-аут в этом марафоне лжи, начавшемся с беседы с Тором. К слову, Громовержец в этот момент тоже по закону подлости имел все шансы выползти из своей комнаты на ещё один полуночный обход башни в поисках чего-нибудь съестного или сопереживающей души. По всему выходило, что единственной скромной надеждой мужчины на то, что ему всё же удастся притупить нестерпимо болезненную образность, терзавшую его по ночам без использования определенных мер защиты, были незначительные запасы алкоголя, которые удалось найти. В перспективе их должно было хватить, чтобы видения, какими бы ужасающими они ни были, позволили ему проспать хотя бы пару часов, прежде чем он проснется в холодном поту, захлебываясь криками. Снова. 

Раздраженно переворошив все полки сверху до низу, гений выудил две бутылки — виски и текилу. В одной было около половины, в другой и того меньше. С сомнением оглядев каждую из них в попытке сделать выбор, Старк поднялся на ноги и продемонстрировал свои находки трикстеру, привлекая его для разрешения возникшей загадки.

— Смешивать не рекомендуется, так что придется определяться, — не в силах скрывать своё разочарование прокомментировал Тони.

Заинтересованно выгнув брови, Локи бездумно облизнул губы и, после минутных колебаний, уверенно кивнул в сторону той бутылки, содержимое которой было ему знакомо.

— Виски, — с легкой улыбкой на губах произнес Бог, наблюдая за гением. — Шоколадных батончиков, как я понимаю, тоже не осталось?

— Нет ничего, чем бы я смог тебя порадовать, принцесса, — ещё больше мрачнея, абсолютно недовольный собой, фыркнул Старк. — Сегодня просто пьем и представляем, как пьянеем.

Беззвучно усмехнувшись, Локи сел на диване ровнее, поджав под себя одну ногу. Не вполне понимая столь резкой перемены настроения мужчины, он хотел было уже поинтересоваться, что послужило упадку его духа, но затем отмел эту мысль, решив, что лучшим подспорьем в борьбе с таким недугом станет беседа, вовлечь в которую гения, умеючи, будет не трудно.

— Так ты не догадываешься, зачем Роджерс искал тебя в столь поздний час? — искренне поинтересовался Лафейсон, глядя на то, как Старк разливает напиток по граненым стаканам.

— Не знаю, причин может быть много, — немного отрешенно ответил Тони, хмуря брови. — А что?

— По-моему, он явным образом искал твоего внимания для беседы тет-а-тет, — веско подметил трикстер, подхватив один бокал в руку. — Наверняка это означает, что темой для разговора должно было стать что-то совершенно особенное, не предназначенное для ушей всех членов вашей команды супергероев.

Бросив на Бога оценивающий взгляд и явно задумавшись над его словами, гений опустился в кресло и неторопливо сделал глоток виски. Наслаждаясь разлившимся по гортани теплом и тонким вкусом односолодового виски, отдающим нотками дубовой бочки и шоколада, он запрокинул голову, прокручивая в мыслях все возможные варианты беседы, которая могла состояться у них со Стивом, если бы ему не пришлось так изобретательно избегать встречи с бравым Капитаном из-за совершенно внезапно образовавшейся в его жизни тайны, ныне бесхитростно интересующейся с дивана деталями несостоявшегося рандеву двух товарищей. На ум не приходило ничего толкового. Зная о том, что Тони почти не спит, Роджерс мог просто искать его компании для совместного пережидания очередного приступа бессонницы, которой в той или иной степени страдали они оба. Тем для отвлеченных разговоров у них было не особенно много, хотя в последнее время Стив делал успехи в своей социализации и уже более живо реагировал на шуточки и отсылки к современной поп-культуре, так что градус неловкости в общении значительно снизился. Обсуждать минувшую операцию и уж тем более скипетр, а точнее проводимые гением исследования, Капитан бы точно не стал. Наука оставалась для него чем-то вроде «терра инкогнито», да и не было особого смысла заставлять того, кто с этим не связан, вникать в особенности процесса. К тому же, нелюбовь Старка тратить время на пустые пояснения была слишком общеизвестна, чтобы отбить желание рисковать и заигрывать с огнем. Словом, у Тони не нашлось ни одной дельной идеи о том, что могло стать поводом для Роджерса искать с ним встречи наедине глубокой ночью. Одни сплошные теории.

— Может, хотел скоротать время за беседой, чтобы не думать о том, что действительно его беспокоит. Стив вообще-то не тот, кто сходу откроет душу, хотя и представляется рубахой-парнем, — кивнув, многозначительно изрек гений, сделав ещё один глоток, чувствуя при этом, что любопытство теперь его просто так не отпустит. — Роджерс — человек из прошлого. Сколько бы он ни хорохорился, как бы ни пытался убедить себя и окружающих в том, что пообвык и все пришло в норму, нынешний мир до сих пор частенько сбивает его с толку. Оно и понятно. Трудно, проснувшись спустя семьдесят лет, просто взять и войти в новый ритм жизни, влиться в её течение, где недостаточно уметь грести. Даже если ты очень хорош в этом. Думаю, Стиву иногда действительно необходимо поговорить с кем-то о том, что с ним происходит. Обо всём вокруг. Я бы хотел, наверное, будь на его месте.

— Думаешь, он испытывает чувство разочарования от того, что будущее оказалось не таким, каким они себе представляли его в прошлом? — вкрадчиво произнес Лафейсон, наблюдая за игрой света на гранях бокала.

Пожав плечом, Старк коротко дернул верхней губой и одним крупным глотком осушил стакан. Глубоко вздохнув, мужчина оттолкнулся от спинки кресла и подался вперед, намереваясь налить себе ещё. Локи мог растягивать удовольствие сколько угодно, а ему нужно было как можно сильнее напиться.

— Скорее, чувство вины. Симптом, знакомый абсолютно всем ветеранам, с какой бы войны они ни вернулись. С годами он становится только сильнее, особенно если в прошлом произошло что-то по-настоящему разрушающее, травмирующее, мешающее по ночам спокойно спать.

Сделав небольшой глоток, трикстер вежливо отказался от безмолвного предложения гения освежить напиток и, посмаковав постепенно раскрывающийся вкус на кончике языка, осторожно полюбопытствовал:

— Роджерс потерял кого-то тогда? Должно быть, это был некто особенно близкий для Капитана.

— Баки, — коротко ответил Старк, снова откидываясь на широкую спинку кресла. — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, точнее. Друг, заменивший ему всю семью. К несчастью, он стал тем единственным из его команды «Ревущие», кто погиб, причем весьма трагически. Я думаю, что именно с этой утратой Стив так до сих и не смирился. Куда проще принять тот факт, что все, кто был знаком тебе прежде, постарели и готовятся познать покой, а ты — нет, ведь в твоих жилах сыворотка суперсолдата, превратившая тебя из бруклинского задохлика в звездно-полосатый идеал для целой нации. Другое дело, когда ещё в субъективно равном прошлом, не очертившем границы различия столь явно, ты видел смерть того, кто всегда был рядом и занимал особое место в жизни. Знать и помнить, что именно его не смог спасти — худшее наследие. Такую рану нельзя заклеить пластырем патриотизма или заполнить святой уверенностью, что всё это во имя светлого будущего и страны. Подобные утраты меняют вектор определения ценностей в жизни. Пережив такое, никто не остаётся прежним.

Наблюдая за тем, как Тони глоток за глотком уничтожает очередную порцию виски, Бог заинтересованно прищурился, оценивая его слова и слегка отрывистые движения. Поддаваясь волне эмоций, гений всегда начинал чуть более активно жестикулировать. Облизнув губы, Локи плавно сдвинулся ближе к краю дивана, пристально всматриваясь в скорбную маску на лице Старка.

— Тебе довольно много известно, — задумчиво, с хитрецой протянул трикстер, ощущая, что подобрался особенно близко к чему-то сокровенному в душе собеседника.

— О, да, в детстве я был ярым фанатом Капитана Америка, — ухмыльнулся гений, вновь потянувшись к бутылке.

— К чему притворяться, Тони, ведь мы оба знаем, что ты был на его месте. Всё дело в этом, — уверенно произнес Лафейсон, игнорируя ужимки собеседника и позволяя себе чарующую коварством улыбку. — Вот почему Роджерс тянется к тебе: он осознает, что среди прочих именно в беседе с тобой снищет необходимое ему понимание.

Плотно поджав губы, Старк тихонько хмыкнул и молча плеснул ещё немного виски в бокал трикстера, как видно, в большей степени стремясь сохранить границы приличия, нежели позаботиться о своем госте, поскольку затем он вылил весь остаток себе, наполнив при этом стакан почти до края, и убрал пустую склянку под стол. Гений старательно прятал глаза, но даже одного вскользь брошенного взгляда было вполне достаточно, чтобы Локи успел разглядеть в их глубине отражение знакомого ему рисунка кровящих шрамов, испещривших душу мужчины тонкими, обезображивающими бороздами. Это внезапное открытие, сделанное практически вслепую, и особенно осознание столь точного попадания в цель заставили собственный узор болезненных рубцов вспыхнуть огнем, заныть внутри, где-то за грудью, с новой силой. Обоим доводилось бывать за чертой — там, где большинство обретает покой, — но им отчего-то суждено было вернуться. С тех самых пор смерть перестала быть для них избавлением, а жизнь превратилась в отчаянную гонку, где каждый день заклеймен одним, неистребимым страхом долгого, кажущегося вечным падения. В этом заключалась их общая тайна. Они оба были прокляты знанием, от которого нельзя отказаться, но и поделиться не представлялось возможным.

— Давай-ка выпьем за старые раны, — с кривоватой улыбкой предложил Тони, осторожно взглянув на Бога. — Признаем же, что все мы — ветераны какой-то войны, в которой, увы, проиграли.

Подняв глаза, Локи благодарно посмотрел на гения. Дернув уголком рта в слабой усмешке, признающий правоту мужчины, Лафейсон согласно кивнул и, отсалютовав бокалом, сделал крупный глоток виски. Горечь напитка помогла Богу отрезвить разум и прийти в себя после нешуточного эмоционального потрясения от сделанного им открытия. Стоило признать, что находчивость его собеседника в очередной раз за эту ночь стала для них спасением, но на этот раз не от угрозы, представленной кем-то третьим, а от продолжения беседы с оказавшимся непосильным для обоих уровнем откровенности. Впрочем, трикстер был почти наверняка уверен, что в будущем они вернутся к этому разговору, ведь, единожды приоткрыв завесу тайны, всегда появлялся соблазн сделать это снова. Их же секреты, хранимые глубоко внутри и случайно, буквально на миг, обнажившиеся сегодня, были слишком схожи, чтобы отказаться от заманчивой возможности ещё хотя бы раз заглянуть в зеркало чужой души, где в отражении сливались грехи и появлялся шанс на прощение, столь же необходимое и желанное, как и почти невозможное для каждого из них.

— Наручи, — приглушенно произнес Локи, нарушая затянувшееся молчание, ставшее почти испытывающим, и проказливо улыбнулся, наблюдая за расцветающим недоумением на лице гения, вскинувшегося от внезапной смены темы разговора. — Я подумал над проблемой дизайнерского решения и вот мой ответ.

Красноречиво выгнув бровь дугой, Тони выразительно фыркнул и залпом допил остатки плескавшегося в стакане виски, который он понемногу потягивал всё это время. Мужчине потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы оправиться и внедрить подброшенную трикстером идею в мыслительный процесс, пустить её, так сказать, в работу. Поставив бокал на стол, Старк облизнул губы и с нарочито деловым видом дважды хлопнул в ладоши, вызывая перед собой проекцию экрана — полноразмерного рабочего стола с компьютера в его лаборатории.

— Джарвис, не спишь? У меня совершенно неожиданно появилась идея поиграть немного перед сном. Составишь компанию?

— Я всегда к вашим услугам, сэр, — вежливо отозвался искин. — Чем мы займемся этой ночью?

— Шалун, — ухмыльнулся гений, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее. — Открой мне файл «девять-точка-один» и отобрази только рабочую зону. Мы же сможем провести сейчас сканирование объекта?

— Благодаря вашему последнему обновлению, сэр, могу сделать ультразвуковую копию, а затем преобразовать её в изображение, — чопорно произнес ИИ.

Довольный ответом своего помощника, Тони растянул информационное поле экрана умелым движением рук, очистил его от лишних данных и расположил по центру голограмму уже знакомой трикстеру сферы, точнее того самого наноразмерного спектрального устройства с функцией волнового поглощения, созданного гением и продемонстрированного им ранее.

— Не передашь браслетик? — протянув к Богу раскрытую ладонь, Тони продолжил настройку, играясь с графиками, демонстрирующими различные данные.

— Сейчас? — изумился Лафейсон, с трудом возвращаясь к реальности.

Локи поймал себя на том, что абсолютно потерялся в пространстве и времени, восхищенно засмотревшись на увлеченного работой гения. Тряхнув головой, он усилием воли постарался взять себя в руки и вновь обрести трезвость мысли, однако чувство, что его втягивают в очередную авантюру, никуда не исчезло, напротив, оно будто бы росло по экспоненте. Пребывая все ещё немного в состоянии лёгкого шока от того, какой оборот приняло стремительное развитие событий, взявших своё начало от его слов и ныне активно развивающихся по воле сумасбродного, подхваченного волной внезапного, безумного вдохновения ученого, Локи предпринял отчаянную попытку воззвать к разуму мужчины. В глубине души он знал, что идея обречена на провал, но для собственного успокоения обязан был попробовать.

— Разве не ты только что пытался выпить ровно столько, чтобы в ближайшие полчаса лечь в постель и забыться сладким сном?

Порывисто указав на пустой стакан, Локи стал свидетелем озорной улыбки, скользнувшей по губам гения. Воистину Старк был неудержим в своей жажде познания и бесподобен в манере убеждать, соблазняя. Он умело играл на любопытстве, поддевая нужные струны души своей жертвы, апеллировал к затаенным порокам и виртуозно жонглировал чувствами. Выстоять против такого дерзкого, ошеломляющего напора было невозможно, и Локи не стал исключением. Успешно заключив сделку с совестью на условиях, что он со своей стороны сделал все возможное, чтобы вразумить Тони и остановить эту стихийно начавшуюся научную вакханалию, Лафейсон заинтригованно сдвинулся к краю дивана, спустив ноги на пол и сосредоточив взгляд на экране.

— Раскусил, но с этим можно немного повременить, — с весёлой усмешкой протянул мужчина, щурясь в явных раздумьях над тем, что ещё ему необходимо сделать для проведения очередного теста. — Не беспокойся, я верну тебе твою побрякушку сразу, как только оцифрую. Она и нужна-то мне всего на минутку, — свернув диалоговое окно с настройками, Старк перевел на трикстера свой искушающий взгляд, способный сломить любого, даже самого стойкого собеседника. — Давай, Локи, не жадничай. В первую очередь это необходимо тебе.

Сопротивляться заманивающему в свои сети энтузиазму Старка было невозможно, да и тратить время на бесполезные споры больше не хотелось. Не теперь, когда сам трикстер был захвачен происходящим с головой. Та жгучая страстность, с которой мужчина взялся воплощать посетившую его задумку в реальность, неуемная энергия и вовлеченность в процесс неизбежно сказались на Боге, в очередной раз ставшем свидетелем гениального озарения, сделав его ко всему прочему ещё и соучастником внезапного мозгового штурма. Однако именно сейчас Лафейсон особенно хорошо понимал, почему Тони находил такое утешение в работе. Она по-настоящему отвлекала, избавляла ото всего лишнего, оставляя разуму лишь цель, для достижения которой требовался безошибочный расчет, исключавший эмоциональность. В этом мире не было места домыслам и обману — лишь чистая наука, в умелых руках расставляющая всё по своим местам, созидающая и создающая. Присоединиться теперь к этой вселенной формул и графиков после пережитой душевной разладицы было особенно приятно. Словно глотнуть свежего воздуха и снова почувствовать себя живым. Истинное удовольствие.

Уступчиво ухмыльнувшись, наблюдая за игрой отражения голубого экрана в тёмных зрачках мужчины, Лафейсон небрежно вскинул руку и материализовал на ладони гения наручи из своего магического кармана. Сияющие золотом элементы боевого доспеха оказались довольно увесистыми. Сдвинув брови, Тони отложил один из них в сторону, устроив его на кресле рядом с собой, и принялся изучать второй. С интересом прокрутив вещицу в руках, рассмотрев её вдоль и поперек, он даже попробовал надеть наручень на себя, но тот оказался для его руки слишком узким. Досадливо фыркнув, Старк бережно расположил оба предмета на столе и уверенно кивнул невидимому дворецкому.

— Уже можно, Джарвис, — наблюдая за мгновенно скользнувшим по доспехам синим цифровым лучом, гений задумчиво высунул кончик языка, прикусив его верхним резцом. — Ты ведь к утру закончишь анализ?

— Для этого мне придется работать всю ночь, — словно с укоризной откликнулся искин.

— Я почищу твой кэш, — попытался подкупить своё творение Тони, миролюбиво усмехаясь.

— Вы знаете, как меня задобрить, сэр, — мягко произнёс ИИ. — Изображение будет готово через одну минуту и двенадцать секунд.

Заерзав от нетерпения, Старк всё-таки не смог усидеть на месте и проворно поднялся на ноги. Обойдя кресло кругом, он схватился вытянутыми руками за спинку и, немного покачавшись с мыска на пятку, порывисто лег на неё всей грудью, в следующее мгновение замирая в напряженном ожидании. Наблюдая за ним, Локи медленно растянул губы в умилённой улыбке. На пороге очередного деятельного прорыва гений терял всякий контроль над собой и более прочего напоминал ребенка, готовящегося сделать первое в своей жизни открытие. Незамутненная в нем ни временем, ни опытом, ни прежними достижениями способность искренне радоваться каждому успеху не позволяла остаться равнодушным, отзываясь таким же восторгом в душе любого свидетеля или простого наблюдателя разворачивающегося действа, даже если он не до конца понимал, что именно происходило на его глазах.

— Чего ты хочешь добиться? — решился уточнить Лафейсон, обращая на мужчину немного смущенный взгляд в надежде получить для себя небольшое пояснение.

— Джарвис сделает цифровой прототип и произведет предварительный анализ мощности, чтобы у меня было примерное представление о том, с чем мы будем иметь дело по итогу, — кивнул Тони, приподняв голову и взявшись терпеливо объяснять. — Благодаря этим данным и парочке дополнительных тестов утром мы смоделируем оболочку для проведения испытаний в условиях, приближенных к реальным. Структурный анализ выявит компоненты, которые содержатся в металле твоих наручей, и мы проверим их на совместимость с моим элементом. Нам нужна стопроцентная уверенность, что энергетическая волна, возникающая в процессе воздействия камня на ядро подселенной частицы, не вызовет коррозии или разрушения. В случае необходимости придется подумать о том, как стабилизировать возникающий эффект, чтобы исключить всякий вред.

— А сейчас мы чего ждем? — улыбнулся Локи, склонив голову в сторону экрана.

— Просто хочу посмотреть, — усмехнулся Тони, выходя из-за кресла. — Ультразвук мы пока ещё не использовали для копирования данных — любопытно увидеть, как сработает.

Подавив смешок, трикстер понимающе кивнул и поднялся с дивана, устремляясь вслед за гением. Самому Лафейсону было не менее интересно взглянуть на конечный результат, чем возбужденному создателю технологии, улучившему возможность проверить её в действии. Наконец искин сообщил, что изображение готово и всё внимание мужчин переключилось на голограмму, возникшую перед их взором. Детальность, с которой искусственный интеллект запечатлел и воспроизвел его наручи, впечатлила Бога. При помощи технологий был сохранен даже тончайший узор сложного орнамента на металле, полностью совпадавший с оригиналом. Протянув руку к цифровой копии своих доспех, Локи коснулся кончиками пальцев бесплодной оболочки и пораженно выдохнул, переведя взгляд на Тони.

— Это поразительно, — признал трикстер, не в силах скрыть своего восторга, отразившегося восхищенным блеском в глазах цвета морской воды.

— Знаю, — кивнул Старк, глядя на Бога с мягкой улыбкой. — Можешь назвать это магией — я не против.

Засмеявшись, Локи качнул головой и отступил на полшага, наблюдая за тем, как гений примеряет наручи на себя. Адаптивно подстраиваемые по размеру, они сели на его запястьях как влитые. Голубоватый свет, исходящий от них и скользящий по смуглой коже, и правда имел некий мистический эффект. Он отражался в глазах мужчины таинственным сиянием, отбрасывал загадочные тени на его лицо, воссоздавая образ творца в мифических, потусторонних тонах. Так что Старк отчасти был прав в своем предложении и не намного далек от истины. Поразмыслив над этим, Лафейсон лукаво усмехнулся и глубоко вздохнул, усмиряя клокочущее веселье в груди.

— Магия — это всего лишь наука. В вашем мире она представлена технологиями и достижениями, а в моем — искусством и способностями. Признаю, что, возможно, однажды эти понятия сольются во что-то единое, — задумчиво произнес трикстер с весьма покровительственным видом, — но прежде пройдут многие столетия.

— Намекаешь на то, что человечество не способно понять сложность высшей материи? — откликнулся Тони, рассеяв голограммы на руках изящным движением и подойдя к экрану, где они тут же вспыхнули перед его задумчивым взором. — Неужели ты по-прежнему не веришь в людей?

Принявшись за составление линейного алгоритма для Джарвиса, Старк на мгновение искоса взглянул на Локи и красноречиво пожал плечами, кривя губы в одной из своих многозначительных ухмылок. Возможно, мужчина и не был настроен спорить, отстаивая свою точку зрения, тем более, что смысла в этом особого не было, ведь Лафейсон всего лишь обозначил своё не изменившееся со временем пришествия в Нью-Йорк мнение, но оставить ремарку Бога без внимания он точно не мог. Некоторая пренебрежительность, время от времени проскальзывающая в речи асгардцев, — Тор тоже был не безгрешен в этом вопросе — по отношению к смертным неизменно цепляла его за живое, царапала изнутри тонким ощущением оскорбления, превращая общее в личное. А с этим Тони уже никак не мог смириться.

— Я признаю, что некоторые из вас могут быть весьма достойными, — слегка понизив голос, вкрадчиво протянул Бог, складывая руки за спиной. — Однако в массе своей человечество беспомощно и, вероятно, ничто этого не изменит. Таковыми вы созданы.

Локи чувствовал, что зашел на опасную территорию, своего рода эмоциональное минное поле, но притворяться, будто думал иначе, даже ради решения вопроса миром не хотел. Он вполне осознанно делал исключение для одного человека и расширять этот список из соображений простого миролюбия был не намерен. Слишком много времени и сил ушло на преодоление барьера предубеждений, чтобы, пойдя на поводу у рискованной затеи, разглядеть сумасбродного гения. Тони же смог завоевать его расположение совершенно определенными чертами своего характера, умом, которому не было равных, многими тщательно сокрытыми от недостаточно проницательного взора качествами широкой души, сердечностью, изумившей трикстера. Вряд ли многие из смертных могли похвастаться таким набором достоинств. Лафейсон был твердо уверен, что мужчина по определению неповторим, и никто бы не смог его в этом переспорить. Даже сам Старк.

— Неужели это вторая часть торжественной речи о глубинной сути человечества? — с прищуром поинтересовался мужчина.

Закончив с работой, Тони порывисто смахнул экран в сторону, заставив его исчезнуть, и, упрямо вскинув подбородок, шагнул навстречу стоявшему перед ним Богу. Выглядел гений при этом чертовски горячо и самонадеянно, будто в любую минуту был готов грудью броситься в атаку, сойтись врукопашную с тем, кто был на порядок выше, сильнее и быстрее него. Пылкость, с которой мужчина отреагировал на его слова, вызвала у трикстера совершенно противоположную ожидаемой реакцию. Вместо глухого раздражения, которым обычно сопровождался протест оппонента против очевидного, во внезапно вспыхнувшем споре со Старком Локи испытывал настоящее удовольствие, наблюдая за проявлением его яркой эмоциональности, которой тот ничуть не стеснялся.

— Вселенная тяготеет к упрощению, Тони. Рано или поздно всё возвращается к исходному положению, к тому, что естественно, — рассудительно произнес Лафейсон, с разгорающимся внутри азартом заглядывая в пылающие праведным негодованием глаза мужчины. — Стоит это принять — и путь станет в два раза короче и безболезненнее.

— В случае с людьми, как я понимаю, ты имеешь в виду слепое поклонение? — пристально всматриваясь в глаза трикстера, уточнил гений.

— Ты знаешь моё мнение, — широко, обезоруживающе очаровательно улыбнулся Локи.

Старк настолько внезапно приблизился к нему, что Бог попросту не успел отреагировать на это слитное, плавное движение, за которое мужчина разом оказался на интимном от него расстоянии. Вместо этого он почувствовал, как жар, исходящий от тела гения, густо перемешанный с ароматом парфюма и терпкими нотками выпитого чуть ранее виски, мгновенно окружил его, забирая в плен волнительно знакомых ощущений. Опустив голову, Локи чуть сдвинул брови, с интересом разглядывая решительное выражение лица Тони. Раскованная линия губ, на этот раз немного капризно изогнутых, острые скулы, завораживающие глаза, взъерошенные в творческом беспорядке волосы, к которым иррационально хотелось прикоснуться, ощутить их мягкость на кончиках пальцев. Заинтригованный поведением мужчины, Лафейсон медленно вскинул бровь, сохраняя такое же выжидающее молчание, как и его собеседник.

— Знаешь, я сразу понял, что суть на самом деле не в управлении миром, даже не в закреплении статуса милосердного Бога, — с чувственной хрипотцой, прорывающейся в грудном звучании голоса, произнес Тони. — У тебя просто нереализованные фантазии на тему коленопреклонения. Подобное случается, не надо стесняться. Попробуй выкинуть из головы весь этот древний религиозный бред, которым тебя, вероятно, пичкали всё детство напролет, и, поверь мне, жизнь для тебя заиграет новыми красками. Упрости и позволь себе то, что естественно.

Локи потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя. Ошеломленный дерзостью гения, его безрассудностью, граничащей с бесцеремонностью, и бесстыдной провокацией, он поначалу мог лишь пораженно улыбаться, наблюдая за тем, как искорки неподдельного веселья и лукавого озорства озаряют танец диких чертей в глазах безумца, заигрывающего с силой, границы которой были для него необозримы, дразнящего опасность, которую не понимал.

— Своеобразный трактат, — медленно произнес Лафейсон, с трудом сдерживая расползающуюся по губам улыбку и оттого бесконтрольно ухмыляясь. — Есть название?

— Наглость верхом на пошлости, — удовлетворенный результатами своей выходки, промурлыкал Тони. — Собирался написать автобиографию под таким названием, но теперь в моде учения. Вот, пришлось соответствовать.

Локи не мог больше сдерживаться и приглушенно рассмеялся, отпуская застарелое напряжение, всколыхнувшееся в нем из-за поднятой темы и так мастерски развеянное гением, взявшим на себя смелость подшутить над Богом. Запрокинув голову, трикстер едва мог дышать, от сотрясающих его приступов смеха, сводящих короткими спазмами низ живота. Пожалуй, так легко на душе у него не было уже давно. Даже то, как наивно он попался на крючок хитроумной уловки Тони, не могло испортить ему настроение. Старк подтрунивал над ним беззлобно, по-доброму, и потому веселье, которому они вместе предались по итогу, было чистым и самым искренним.

— Значит, вот в чем твоё кредо? — резюмировал Лафейсон, немного придя в себя. — Не поэтому ли у тебя не складываются серьезные отношения с женщинами?

Старк юрко скользнул от него в сторону, тоже продолжая потихоньку посмеиваться над случившимся. Подобрав с дивана выпавший из кармана телефон, он машинально проверил последние уведомления, очистил информационную строку, пролистнул попавшуюся на глаза ленту новостей и со вздохом обвел взглядом комнату, понимая, что надо бы идти спать. Виски, конечно, весь выветрился, и эффекта от него не будет никакого, но, может, хорошее настроение и заряд позитива, полученный в общении с Богом, поможет ему пережить эту ночь. Во всяком случае, всё может быть не настолько плохо, как он того боялся, выискивая на полках бара подходящую бутылку с алкоголем.

— Не соответствовать чужим ожиданиям — не означает быть неправым, — пожав плечами, отозвался мужчина, рассеянно бросив взгляд в сторону окна, а затем посмотрев на трикстера. — Нужно просто найти того, кто сможет принять тебя без попыток существенно изменить, а это большая удача. Не всем такая по карману. Мне вот пока не повезло.

— В таком случае, пожалуй, лучше быть совсем одному, чем размениваться на заранее проигрышные варианты? — задумчиво кивнул Локи, понимая, что их ночь подходит к концу и гения надо отпускать спать, пока тот окончательно не передумал ложиться.

— Возможно, — шало улыбаясь, уклончиво произнес Старк, — или мне нужно обратиться к другому полу. Опыт с одной закрытой дверью открывает обычно проход в другую сторону, так что…

— Спокойной ночи, Тони, — подняв руки раскрытыми ладонями вверх, Лафейсон звучно усмехнулся и тряхнул головой.

Подойдя к двери своей спальни, мужчина ласково коснулся кончиками пальцев прохладной ручки и, немного помолчав, глядя куда-то вниз перед собой, тихо, беззлобно ухмыльнулся, дернув уголком рта. Подняв голову, он перевел на Локи теплый взгляд шоколадных глаз и слегка прищурился, продолжая по-особому загадочно улыбаться, словно зная что-то такое, о чем не мог сказать сейчас, но со временем хотел бы признаться.

— Добрых снов, принцесса, — промурлыкал гений и его голос прозвучал чарующе низко, вибрируя глубокими, грудными нотками. — В душ не пойдешь?

— Утром, — рассеянно пробормотал трикстер, скользнув ладонью по загривку. — Не хочу тебя сейчас беспокоить.

Лафейсон избегал прямого взгляда, опасаясь, что, в очередной раз нырнув в непроглядный омут глаз Старка, снова начнет искать способы его задержать. Конечно, это было нелепо и неправильно, но невнятное чувство тревоги, которое сам Локи списывал на типичный эгоизм, не оставляло его, свиваясь требовательными кольцами вокруг горла, не позволяя окончательно проститься с гением до следующего утра. Щелчок замка заставил Бога вздрогнуть и вскинуть голову. Глядя в спину Тони, пересекающего порог своей спальни, он окликнул его раньше, чем успел придумать повод. Мужчина живо обернулся, будто тоже ждал чего-то подобного, и вопросительно вскинул брови, заинтересованно улыбаясь. Взволнованно облизнув губы, Локи отчаянно нахмурился. Смущенный своим порывом, трикстер растерялся, не зная, как повести себя и что сказать. Спасительная идея возникла в сознании совершенно внезапно, и, тут же ухватившись за неё, Бог, ободренный находкой, немного приосанился.

— Почему три шага? — застенчиво поинтересовался Лафейсон.

— В каком смысле? — озадаченно уточнил Тони, оборачиваясь уже за порогом спальни и выглядывая снова в гостевую комнату.

— Под лестницей, — инстинктивно качнувшись вперед, трикстер шумно выдохнул, растягивая губы в широкой и немного беспомощной улыбке — Ты сказал, что осталось пройти всего три шага до рая. В чем смысл?

Сдержанно рассмеявшись, Старк слегка запрокинул голову и беспечно пожал плечами.

— Это просто слова старой песни, она мне случайно, как-то сама собой вспомнилась. Можем завтра послушать, если хочешь, — скользнув кончиком языка по верхней губе, предложил мужчина, пристально разглядывая Лафейсона.

— Обязательно, — согласился Локи, кивнув в ответ. — Доброй ночи, Тони.

Они все же встретились взглядами, вмиг прошившими каждого из них легкими разрядами тока. Заискрило, однако же, не ярко, а напротив совершенно незаметно, где-то внутри, за ребрами, вызывая на коже волнительные мурашки, вздыбливающие мелкие волоски. Переживая мгновения одинаково томительных ощущений, мужчины молчали, угадывая по глазам куда больше, чем можно было передать словами. За эту ночь гений и трикстер неоспоримо стали ближе друг к другу, пусть и не обо всем смогли поговорить откровенно до конца, сохранив за собой право на тайны. Тем не менее каждый из них был твердо уверен, что в обозримом будущем они ещё вернутся к неоконченной беседе, и тогда она будет похожа на исповедь двух грешников, решившихся облегчить души.

— Спокойных снов, — лукаво произнес гений, ставя точку в их безмолвном обмене мнениями и исчезая за дверью спальни.

***

Отложив книгу в сторону, Локи попросил Джарвиса выключить свет, и услужливый искин не заставил себя ждать. Комната мгновенно погрузилась в блаженный мрак с его неоновыми тенями, приходящими с улицы и скользящими по стенам. Дышать стало немного легче, но разум был по-прежнему полон размышлений о произошедшем за последние несколько часов. Незатейливая история о любви, написанная довольно простым, если не сказать примитивным, языком, не изобилующая сюжетными поворотами и имеющая весьма предсказуемый финал, никак не отвлекла Бога от мыслей, терзавших его сознание. События ночи, отныне бережно хранимые в памяти, но ещё слишком свежие, чтобы оставить их там до востребования, продолжали время от времени всплывать перед мысленным взором, и от некоторых из них по телу проходили волны ленивого жара, отвлекавшие Лафейсона от чтения, вынуждая прерываться и унимать звучание чужого голоса в своей голове. Теперь же, когда книга была закончена, ему оказалось и вовсе нечем себя отвлечь. Возможно, поэтому яркие воспоминания вновь обрушились на него целым потоком образов, сменявших друг друга в безумном калейдоскопе.

Вдохнув полной грудью, трикстер устремил взгляд за окно. Искаженные стеклом, огни высотных зданий, устремленных своими вершинами в иссиня-черное небо, приглушенно мерцали, причудливо сливаясь, словно мазки флюоресцирующей краски, нанесенные широкой кистью на темное полотно. Очередная картина в стиле позднего импрессионизма, написанная тем же автором, что ещё буквально днем продемонстрировал своё творение Богу, когда тот разглядывал беспокойный город, распростертый у подножия башни. Размышляя о Нью-Йорке, достойном внимания в любое время суток, Лафейсон снова подумал о Старке, переключаясь с мыслей об общем к манящему частному.

Многое из того, что случилось с ними сегодня, не поддавалось объяснению простой логикой. Долгое время Локи считал эмоции главной слабостью, а потому держал их под контролем, отрицая зачастую естественные порывы души и потребности сердца. В последние годы он стремился изжить в себе даже способность испытывать радость, равно как и сопереживать горю. Всё это казалось ему надуманным и довольно обременительным. Смерть, пусть и подложная, меж тем способствовала этому не мало, но в тот самый миг, когда трикстер почти привык к новым правилам, смог убедить себя, что благодаря их соблюдению выдержит любое уготованное для него испытание, ему открылся совершенно иной мир, проводником в котором оказался Тони.

Среди прочих людей Старк был другим, непохожим на остальных. В нем сиял ослепительный пламень страстного желания жить, стремясь к новому и отрицая невозможное, игнорируя границы, очерченные горизонтом. Этим внутренним жаром гений делился беззаветно и щедро, не предъявляя условий, не требуя платы. В своей чувственности, зачастую тесно сопряженной с порочностью, Тони топил всякое сомнение, не позволяя тому стать причиной отказа от намеченной цели. Он был сгустком безумной энергии, вовлекающим в дикий ритм всякого, кто оказывался рядом, и сам при этом двигался на запредельных скоростях, отрицая любые ограничения. Старк жил вне рамок и стандартов, руководствуясь лишь собственными ощущениями, постоянно выискивая для себя неизведанные ранее и стремясь к открытиям новых вершин без пределов.

В прежнее время Локи посчитал бы подобное поведение глупым или даже по большей мере недостойным, но не теперь. Испытав на себе силу этого огня, осознав, насколько велика его власть, способная толкать в определённой степени на поистине великие деяния, Лафейсон был готов признать, что гений, разделивший с ним это сакральное знание, прав. Возможно, ему уже давно стоило отпустить себя, чтобы прочувствовать вкус доселе ускользающей от него эмоциональной стороны жизни, испробовать запретных удовольствий и познать их сладость, которую те щедро предлагали, даже если она будет разбавлена горечью последующего за всем разочарования. Ошибки же, которые могли ожидать его на этом новом для него пути, стали бы тем самым необходимым опытом, благодаря которому трикстер наконец сумел впредь более не мучиться совестливыми укорами из-за неверной интерпретации своих желаний, время от времени терзавших сердце и разум. В таком свете Старк представлялся именно тем, кто был призван помочь Богу преодолеть барьер сомнений и разобраться во всех тонкостях, чтобы упростить и позволить себе то, что естественно. Ведь именно так сказал Тони и был прав.

Однако сейчас ему нужно было попытаться заснуть. Размышляя над тем, стоит ли сменить одежду и насколько это поможет приблизить мгновение сладкой неги, Локи опустил взгляд на себя и нерешительно, абсолютно бездумно, подавшись внезапному порыву, прикоснулся ладонью к тонкой ткани смятой рубашки. За всё это время он не удосужился даже попытаться её поправить, и после событий под лестницей она так и продолжала висеть на нем наполовину выхваченной из-за пояса брюк с расстегнутыми до середины груди пуговицами. На него это совершенно не было похоже, хотя в тот момент, когда они со Старком каждую секунду рисковали оказаться раскрытыми, внешний вид интересовал его в последнюю очередь. Невольно вспомнилось то, как Тони смотрел на него, когда его горячая, немного мозолистая, но от того не менее мягкая ладонь прикоснулась к нему, согревая чуть прохладную кожу. Поглощающая чернота его глаз манила на самую глубину, где притаился знакомый голод, иссушающая жажда нежности, мгновенно нашедшая своё отражение в плененном Боге, оказавшемся беспомощным перед таким напором. От нахлынувших на него воспоминаний, ещё слишком острых и реальных, Лафейсон заполошно вдохнул, почувствовав, как у него перехватывает дыхание.

Распахнув рубашку на себе до конца, не думая и повинуясь лишь внезапно возникшему желанию, управлявшим им в эту минуту, он провел кончиками пальцев по литым мышцам своего пресса. Продолжая незатейливую ласку, Локи неспешно поднялся до самой груди, задержался в области сердца и, почувствовав его мощные толчки, скользнул выше, прикасаясь к ямочке ключицы. Однако ощущения от этих касаний были совершенно иными, ничуть не похожими на те, что он испытал в объятиях гения. Свои ладони были недостаточно горячими, а действия не такими умелыми, как хотелось бы. Разочарованно хмыкнув, трикстер закинул руки за голову и мысленно упрекнул себя за излишнюю наивность, признавая её в достаточной мере глупой. Все его прежние выводы также не имели никакого значения. Совершенно очевидно, что они были сделаны под влиянием, а значит, не могли считаться истинными. Потакать же сиюминутным слабостям своего тела и ослабленного рассудка с его стороны и вовсе крайне недостойно. Виной тому, безусловно, были поздняя ночь, выпитый виски и бесстыдный гений, не признававший границ личного пространства и попиравший нормы морали, принятые в обществе. Впредь следовало бы держаться на большем расстоянии от этого мужчины, дабы вновь не оказаться пойманным в его ловушку низменных страстей, угрожавшую Богу оказаться скомпрометированным, что было крайне нежелательно.

Продолжая методично убеждать себя в истинности сделанных им выводов, Локи смежил веки, надеясь, что теперь сможет заснуть. Однако вопреки всем ожиданиям внутренний конфликт интересов и ощущений разгорался в душе с каждой минутой всё сильнее. Поспать ему сегодня было явно не суждено. Проклиная Старка с его извращающей привычную картину мира идеологией и нахальным поведением, вынуждающим принимать её во внимание, трикстер готов был уже подняться и отправиться за очередной книгой, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать эту безумную ночь и усмирить терзавшие его мысли, как вдруг из спальни раздался задушенный крик. Отзвук чужого страдания, быстро переросший в одинокий, отчаянный вопль, оборвался на полуноте с такой ужасающей внезапностью, что у Лафейсона невольно побежали холодные мурашки по спине. Сев на диване, он напряженно прислушался к воцарившейся тишине. Вот уже несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, но Бог был уверен, что ему не показалось и то была не игра воспаленного сознания. Тревога, терзавшая его незадолго до этого, вновь дала о себе знать и принялась скрестись голодной кошкой за ребрами, хотя очертания её оставались неясными. Словно в доказательство гложущим его опасениям, вскоре Локи услышал ещё один судорожный окрик и последовавший за ним сиплый хрип, сложившийся в одно единственное слово.

— Помоги…


	14. Lovely Nightmares

show me who you are

***

Опираясь на руки, Старк, сгорбившись, сидел на постели, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Сердце в груди билось с такой силой, что его удары причиняли почти физическую боль и ощущались где-то в горле, из-за чего каждый вдох выходил затрудненным, словно даже самому крохотному глотку воздуха приходилось преодолевать некий барьер на пути к легким. Вымокший от холодной испарины, он мелко дрожал, будто от озноба, и почти ненавидел себя за эту слабость, а особенно за то, что не мог с ней бороться.

Низко опустив голову, Тони сипло выдохнул сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы и с каркающим звуком усмехнулся, откашливаясь и морщась от саднящего ощущения в глотке. Мужчина знал, что Локи наблюдал за ним с порога спальни, но ему не хватало духу поднять на него глаза. Гордость не позволяла или, точнее, некоторое её подобие, то, что в незначительной степени от неё осталось после сокрушительного удара, нанесенного тихим звуком распахнувшейся двери. Тем не менее он должен был сделать хоть что-нибудь и сгладить возникшую ситуацию, не позволив ей перерасти из конфуза в нечто большее, а именно в морально-нравственную катастрофу. Подобной трагикомедии его психика, перегруженная событиями и образами, как реальными, так и пришедшими из мира грез, могла попросту не выдержать. Оставаться одному Старку не хотелось, но и ощущать на себе цепкий взгляд Лафейсона, проникающий так глубоко внутрь, что становилось неловко, словно под лучами рентгена, он был не в состоянии. Крепко зажмурившись, гений провел ладонью по ещё влажным после душа волосам и медленно отвел голову назад, до предела вытягивая шею, облизывая при этом сухие, бескровные губы, на которых медленно растянулась притворная, излишне мягкая, обманчиво нежная улыбка. Научая себя, что ему следует быть сильнее своих страхов, Тони плавно оттолкнулся руками от постели и осел на колени, искренне пытаясь принять наиболее расслабленный вид, надеясь, что сей скромный моноспектакль будет достаточно убедительным, чтобы и он сам смог в него поверить.

— Не стоило делиться с тобой виски, — хрипло произнес Старк, с усилием переводя затравленный взгляд на трикстера. — Мне без него, как без сказки на ночь, — звучно цокнув языком, тяжело выдохнул и улыбнулся шире, обреченнее и будто бы даже чуточку честнее, — плохо спится.

Будучи не до конца уверенным, что поступает правильно, Локи все же осторожно шагнул через порог комнаты и снова остановился, напряженно разглядывая лицо гения в полумраке. Под потолком работали лишь краевые лампы, тонким кантиком очерчивающие его границу, а потому света едва хватало, чтобы рассеять густую ночную тьму. Окруженный тенями, Тони выглядел подавленным и по-настоящему напуганным, пусть всеми силами и пытался это скрыть. Ментальное ранение, полученное им в сновидении, отозвалось болью в ране застарелой и вполне реальной, пусть и не видимой обычным глазом, но доставляющей поистине глубокое страдание. Бог чувствовал это, и ничто, никакая улыбка или острота хитреца Старка не смогли бы убедить его в обратном. Тревожность, не оставлявшая Лафейсона ушедшим вечером, обрела наконец осмысленную форму, и теперь трикстер клял себя за то, что не распознал и не предотвратил настигшие их события, пока это было ещё возможно. Особенно тягостным было осознание, что ключ к успеху заключался в простейшем отказе от выпивки, в примитивной уступчивости — потворстве — порокам гения, в которых тот весьма прозаически находил для себя утешение. Возможно, именно поэтому предаться глухому самобичеванию и равнодушному бездействию теперь не позволяла совесть, а вместе с ней и что-то ещё. Это было нечто глубинное, робкое в своем благородстве, но весьма сильное духом, тихим голосом настаивающее, чтобы Локи сделал все возможное, помог Старку и не оставлял мужчину одного, даже если тот станет просить его об этом или попытается выгнать, используя свои язвительные шуточки, как оружие массового поражения. Сердцем Лафейсон чувствовал, что ему следует остаться с ним, и это ощущение придавало ему сил, уверенности в своих мгновенно спланированных действиях.

— Да? — глухо, с нарочитой небрежностью в голосе отозвался трикстер. — Выходит, я украл твой сон.

Вздернув бровь, Тони коротко ухмыльнулся и втянул щеки на скупом, одиночном вдохе, снова опуская глаза на смятое постельное белье. Под проницательным взглядом лазоревых глаз Бога он ощущал себя неприлично оголенным и абсолютно беззащитным. От этой мысли сердце испуганно пропустило парочку ударов, сбившись в ритме, и теперь стучало так, что закладывало уши. Мужчине не требовалось много времени, чтобы распознать симптом. Стиснув простыню похолодевшими кончиками пальцев, гений судорожно, с шумом втянул воздух и с видимой дрожью рук напрягся в плечах, силясь перебороть приступ панической атаки, обрушившейся на него ледяным дождем из обрывков наиболее пугающих картин прошлого, всколыхнувшихся на дне подсознания, как мутный осадок в перевернутой бутылке воспоминаний.

— Ты украл мой покой, — с трудом выдавил из себя Старк, пытаясь приподнять в улыбке непослушные уголки губ, — очень похоже на то, принцесса.

С неотвратимой стремительностью, буквально в несколько широких шагов, Локи пересек спальню и оказался у самого края постели мужчины, буравя его взглядом, прожигая насквозь и пригвождая к месту своими гипнотическими, лишающими всякой воли глазами. Завороженно застыв, гений не успел отреагировать на молниеносное движение Бога, как не сумел и воспротивиться ему, когда тот цепко ухватил его за подбородок, вынуждая слегка запрокинуть голову и смотреть на себя. Покорность, с которой Тони откликнулся на это безмолвное требование, поразила обоих. Замерев на мгновение, Лафейсон, однако же, быстро пришел в себя и угрожающе сощурился, сдавив пальцами кость чуть сильнее, словно утверждая в этот миг своё право на человека, доверившего ему свои ночные страхи и теперь, казалось, будто бы даже саму жизнь. Гений медленно выгнул бровь дугой, трезвея от подобного обращения с собой. Властность, легко читаемая в глазах трикстера, его неоспоримое превосходство, граничащее с подавлением и демонстрируемое в предельно выверенных, пугающе точных движениях, а также величие, внушающее благоговейный трепет, вывели Старка из состояния отупляющей оторопи, заставив шестеренки мозга вращаться с привычной для них запредельной скоростью.

— Ты звал на помощь, — вынося приговор каждым словом, строго произнес Лафейсон, наблюдая за согревающими душу переменами на лице гения. — Я здесь.

Насухо сглотнув, Тони настороженно нахмурился, но взгляд отводить не стал. Отражающие приглушенное сияние галогеновых ламп глаза трикстера мерцали, как морская вода, напитанная лунным светом, маня и соблазняя. Впрочем, внимание привлекали не только они. Теперь, когда Старк пришел в себя, он мог трезво оценить общий вид разгоряченного Бога, который, надо признать, был волнительно непривычным. Распахнутая до последней пуговицы черная рубашка обнажала крепкую грудь и проработанный торс Лафейсона, выгодно оттеняя не только слоновую бледность его кожи, но и литые мышцы, с изящной плавностью отзывающиеся на каждый вдох и даже слабо уловимое движение. Несмотря на классический крой, брюки, сидящие буквально на самой границе подвздошных косточек, плотно облегали бедра трикстера, художественно подчеркивая статность его фигуры и преимущество высокого роста, который со своего нижнего положения Тони в данный момент мог оценить во всей красе и по достоинству. Мысль о том, что Локи был сложен поистине божественно, никак не шла у гения из головы, мешая сосредоточиться на актуальном предмете разговора. Робкий художник, живущий в сознании Старка, загруженный в обычное время техническими рисунками и промышленными чертежами, ныне буквально пел оды восторга и обожания образу Лафейсона, удивительным образом выискивая из закромов памяти наиболее высокопарные метафоры для выражения своих восторгов.

Поджав губы в узкую линию, Тони строптиво насупился и вопросительно вскинул брови, сохраняя выжидающее или даже скорее испытывающее терпение Лафейсона на прочность молчание. До слабой боли в челюсти упираясь кончиком языка в стиснутые зубы, мужчина изобразил наиболее упрямый вид, в душе предпочтя вызвать гнев трикстера своим откровенно глупым поведением, нежели чем оказаться заложником собственного невовремя пробудившегося красноречия и признаться в художественной любви к образу Бога, покорившего его воспаленный и от того ещё более чувствительный, чем обычно, разум. Одно только удержание взгляда на глазах Локи давалось Старку с трудом, однако именно по ним гений старался прочесть уготованную ему судьбу и подготовиться к неминуемой каре за бездумную дерзость, проявляемую им в разговоре.

— Так подскажешь способ или мне самому поискать? — с ноткой раздражения в низком, чарующем своей деспотичной сладостью голосе поинтересовался Лафейсон, оскалисто улыбаясь.

Своим единственным и потому самым лучшим на данный момент оправданием Старк мог назвать лишь то, что фактически он не отдавал отчета своим действиям, находясь в плену кошмара, а значит, совершенно точно никоим образом не мог помнить того, что слетело с его губ в этом полубессознательном состоянии. Однако неумолимость, с которой трикстер настаивал на получении инструкции по его эксплуатации для оказания квалифицированной помощи, приводила гения в замешательство. Требовался четкий ответ, а это означало, что придется откровенничать на близком к критическому уровне, к чему мужчина был во многом не готов. Причина же заключалась не в Локи как таковом, хотя из-за этой запредельной близости, при его столь горячем внешнем виде, всякая открытость неминуемо обещала превратиться в интимную обнаженность — от одной только мысли об этом у Старка перехватывало дыхание волной блуждающего по телу жара и во рту до вязкой колкости пересыхало, — а в том, что Тони попросту не знал, как начать и что сказать о мучивших его страхах, отравивших ночной сон уже давно. Возможно, при иных обстоятельствах, он бы и на этот раз попытался уйти от честного разговора, грозящего перерасти в пылкий обмен сокровенными тайнами, прикрывшись парочкой скабрезных шуточек, действующих обычно достаточно эффективно, чтобы отвадить даже самого сочувствующего человека с высоким уровнем эмпатии, — с Пеппер, во всяком случае, метод работал безотказно, — но Лафейсон буквально не оставил ему выбора, да и крепкая хватка пальцев на подбородке не предполагала, что у Старка осталось пространство для манёвра. Впрочем, даже этот факт волновал его совершенно особенным образом, пробуждая в сознании неуместные фантазии.

Вздернув уголок рта в усталой, но вместе с тем теплой улыбке, гений прикрыл глаза, надеясь в робком мраке успокоить свой разум и привести мысли в порядок. В это мгновение от длинных угольно-черных ресниц по скулам мужчины расползлись бархатные тени, подчеркнув оливковую смуглость кожи и неброскую, аристократичную остроту отдельных черт его лица, доведенную до совершенства педантично выбритой эспаньолкой. Наблюдая за Старком, Локи невольно нахмурился и поджал губы, превратив их в узкую, бледную полоску. Отчего-то именно сейчас Богу показалось, будто Тони осознанно медлил и не спешил откровенничать не из-за привычной скрытности, а потому, что искренним образом стремился защитить, оградить нечаянного свидетеля своей слабости от некой правды, скрывавшейся за ночным пологом привидевшегося во сне кошмара. Поймав себя на подобной догадке, Лафейсон поначалу попытался отмахнуться от безумного домысла, но затем, увязнув в томительном и по-своему безысходном ожидании, принялся с особой страстью разматывать тугой клубок смелой теории, спутанные нити которого, казалось, с самого начала были натянуты между Богом и человеком, сделав их соучастниками туманной истории.

Перед мысленным взором трикстера проносились короткие картины-эпизоды их самой первой встречи и каждой последующей, вплоть до нынешнего момента. Яркие образы, наполненные звуками и чувствами, бережно сохраненные в памяти с их первозданной эмоциональностью даже спустя годы, буквально утопили его в своих насыщенных красках, ослепили и оглушили, окончательно сбив с толку. Мысль о том, что именно он мог быть причиной ментального страдания мужчины, потрясла и ужаснула Локи.

— Может, ты уберешь руку и мы спокойно поговорим?

Пропитанный нежностью и снисхождением, бархатистый голос Старка заставил трикстера видимо вздрогнуть, но руки при этом Бог все же не убрал и словно по инерции продолжил удерживать подбородок мужчины в уверенной, крепкой хватке. Пораженно глядя на гения, с чувственной ухмылкой устремившего на него заинтересованный взгляд своих невозможных, губительных глаз, он шумно выдохнул и коротко мотнул головой, словно в попытке стряхнуть наваждение, ощутив при этом, как по спине прокатилась волна холодных мурашек. На мгновение Локи даже показалось, что каким-то образом Тони догадался о природе его размышлений и теперь терпеливо ожидал от него лишь признания своей вины, чтобы заклеймить Бога очередной печатью греха. Тогда же Лафейсон оказался почти готов поверить в то, что все это — четко выверенный, жестокий и коварный план Старка, с самого начала нацеленный на то, чтобы поймать трикстера в минуту доверчивой слабости и, воспользовавшись его беззащитностью, нанести хлесткий удар заслуженного отмщения, которого в глубине души Локи ждал уже давно, но по воле непредсказуемого гения до сих пор не случившегося. Столь явно тревожность, которую Лафейсон никак не мог скрыть, передалась и Тони, вынудив его внутренне напрячься и подспудно приготовиться к чему-то худшему, трудно переносимому.

Осознавая необходимость для них обоих прервать этот сугубо интимный контакт, пока тот не превратился в молчаливо-агрессивный обмен надуманными страхами, Старк мягко похлопал Бога ладонью по руке, а затем чуть крепче сжал пальцы на запястье, уверенно подталкивая трикстера ослабить хватку и отпустить его вовсе.

— Давай, Бэмби, освободи своего приятеля Тампи*.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
*вся фраза — это отсылка к известному мультфильму «Бэмби» (1942 год). В мультипликационной версии истории у оленёнка был друг — кролик по имени Тампер.  
____________________________________________________________________________

С легким тычком под подбородок, заставив мужчину резко запрокинуть голову, Локи все же убрал руку и отступил на шаг назад, наградив гения вызывающим, пламенно-дерзким взглядом. Напряженно, с подозрением нахмурившись, Тони медленно вернул себе естественное положение, а затем плавно сдвинулся на постели и утроился в её изголовье, предварительно поставив под спину подушку. Внезапные и плохо прогнозируемые перепады настроения трикстера регулярно повергали Старка в состояние изрядного недоумения и часто даже шока. С трудом представляя себе устройство мыслительного процесса Бога и особенно принцип возникновения отдельных идей, захватывающих его разум и впоследствии становящихся причиной таких стремительных перемен в нем, Старк неизменно, равно как и на этот раз, приходил к выводу, что, пожалуй, и не хочет знать всей логической цепочки, приводящей Лафейсона к выводам, из-за которых стремительно и кардинально менялось его восприятие окружающих, а вместе с тем и мира в целом. Конечно, определенное понимание специфики механизма в голове трикстера, отвечающего за генерацию отдельно взятых теорий, позволило бы выстроить наиболее эффективную модель взаимодействия с ним, особенно в таких нештатных и откровенно опасных ситуациях, как нынешняя, но что-то подсказывало Тони, что Локи и сам не особенно разбирался в тонкостях его работы, а это означало, что действовать предстояло без инструкции, чисто интуитивно, на свой страх и риск, — именно так, как больше всего нравилось гению, чем тот по-особенному был взбудоражен, испытывая легкое возбуждение.

— Полагаю, ты считаешь свой каламбур весьма остроумным, Старк? — сухо, с определенной долей раздражения в голосе поинтересовался трикстер.

— Да, — вскинув брови, с широкой улыбкой отозвался мужчина и тут же выразительно нахмурился. — Ты бы тоже смог оценить его по достоинству, если бы понимал отсылку.

— Меня не интересует дешевая поп-культура твоего мира, не отличающаяся особенной ценностью и имеющая весьма посредственное отношение к искусству в целом, — мрачно фыркнул Бог.

Звучно усмехнувшись, Тони смерил Лафейсона снисходительно-лукавым взглядом и потянулся за бутылкой минералки, хранящейся на нижней полке его прикроватной тумбочки на случай вроде нынешнего или для того, чтобы принять вовремя таблетку обезболивающего, когда собственных ресурсов организма для борьбы с приступом оказывалось недостаточно. Открутив пластиковую крышку, мужчина уже было поднес горлышко к губам, но прежде, чем сделать глоток, елейно улыбнулся и качнул головой, глядя прямо в глаза трикстера.

— Тем не менее ты с ней неплохо знаком, иначе откуда бы тебе знать определение?

Вздернув бровь, гений выдержал небольшую, но весьма драматичную паузу, а затем все же отпил немного и с наслаждением облизнул губы. В горле пересохло настолько, что даже дыхание вызывало определенный дискомфорт, поэтому теперь, освободившись от неприятных ощущений, Старк первым делом глубоко вздохнул, до отказа наполнив легкие кислородом, и даже прикрыл глаза, получая от легкой боли за ребрами истинное удовольствие.

Наблюдая за ним, Локи был вынужден признать, что и сам бы не отказался от пары глотков воды, но, когда от гения последовало великодушное предложение в виде протянутой бутылки, демонстративно отказался, отвергнув её небрежным взмахом руки. Собственное упрямство при этом казалось ему довольно глупым, даже мелочным, но противиться родному характеру для него всегда было трудно. Лафейсон почти ненавидел себя за это, но нечто внутри не позволяло перешагнуть через определенные принципы, основанные на опасениях, сомнениях и горьком опыте, а также не редко боли, которая запомнилась по урокам судьбы, полученным в результате проявленной некогда мягкости.

— Не хочешь? Уверен?

Знакомая до дрожи, заигрывающая и слегка провоцирующая интонация, с которой Старк обратился к трикстеру, заставила его вскинуть голову и заглянуть в очаровывающие, насыщенно-карие глаза мужчины с особенным пристрастием, будто на их глубине можно было отыскать ответы на все мучавшие Бога вопросы. Тони с изумляющей легкостью, играючи упрощал все сложное, превращал невыносимое напряжение в мягкое возбуждение, трансформировал пугающее в интригующее. Возможно, именно эта черта в гение поражала Лафейсона особенно сильно, всякий раз вынуждая признать многогранность его натуры. Осознавал ли сам Старк силу своих способностей или же действовал строго интуитивно, не анализируя и не оценивая происходящее, Локи не знал. Однако как бы там ни было, в душе он отдавал дань уважения таланту мужчины держаться уверенно в абсолютно любой ситуации и вести беседу так, словно у него все под контролем.

— Спасибо, — мягко и по-своему снисходительно произнес трикстер, приняв из рук Старка бутылку, которую осушил буквально в несколько крупных глотков.

— Теперь мы можем поговорить, — кивнув, спокойно и довольным тоном произнес Тони. — Брось бутылку в корзину у двери, если, конечно, не собираешься превратить её в любимую игрушку-антистресс.

Уловив некий скрытый подтекст в словах мужчины, Локи с подозрением прищурился, но уточнять не стал. Острое чутье подсказывало Лафейсону, что ему сакральный смысл этой фразы не нужен и здравомыслие намного дороже, чем удовлетворенное сиюминутное любопытство.

— А ты хочешь мне рассказать? — приглушенно поинтересовался трикстер, выполнив просьбу хозяина спальни, и, машинально спрятав освободившиеся руки в карманы брюк, вернулся на то же место, где стоял прежде — в паре-тройке шагов перед кроватью.

— Мне кажется, что ты готов меня выслушать, — совершенно серьёзно парировал гений и кивком указал на постель. — Не стой как незваный гость. Здравствуй, проходи, присаживайся. Разговор у нас, возможно, будет долгий.

На губах Тони снова появилась легкая шкодливая улыбка, нашедшая свое зеркальное отражение на лице Лафейсона, невольно усмехнувшегося в ответ на вскользь брошенную мужчиной шутку. Устроившись по приглашению гения на второй половине его неприлично большой двуспальной постели, Локи, последовав примеру Старка, поставил подушку за спину и с наслаждением вытянул ноги, почувствовав при этом, как по телу растеклось приятное тепло от постепенно расслабляющихся мышц. Сложив руки на груди, он повернул голову в сторону с интересом созерцавшего его собеседника и вопросительно вскинул бровь, неловко заулыбавшись под столь пристальным, пронизывающим взором.

— Получше, чем на диване, да? — проказливо ухмыляясь, полюбопытствовал Тони с заискивающим выражением лица.

— Немного, — нарочито невыразительно произнес Локи, чувствуя при этом, что улыбка на его губах стала на порядок шире. — Будем обсуждать достоинства твоей непомерной, подобно эго, кровати или все же перейдем к делу?

— А ты всегда такой обстоятельный или только со мной? — повернувшись на бок и скользнув кончиком языка по нижней губе, вкрадчиво уточнил Старк.

— Пытаешься с помощью флирта сменить неловкую для тебя тему разговора? — весело ухмыльнулся трикстер.

— Ладно, принцесса, в этом раунде ничья, — задумчиво протянув, Тони медленно кивнул, признавая мастерство Лафейсона в исполнении маневра по увиливанию от скользкой беседы. — До следующего раза.

— Я буду ждать с нетерпением, — тихо посмеиваясь, игриво ответил Локи, искоса наблюдая за гением, чей взгляд блуждал где-то в районе его груди, точнее по сложенным на ней рукам.

— В долгу не останусь, — мгновенно отразил подачу мужчина, вскинув голову, и глубоко вздохнул, вновь становясь серьёзным. — Ты точно хочешь этого? Последний шанс забыть обо всем и пойти спать. Решайся, Бэмби. Обратного пути у нас уже не будет.

Тревожно нахмурившись, Бог опустился вместе с подушкой чуть ниже и, оказавшись на одном уровне с Тони, заглянул в его глаза, пытаясь получить ответ на свой невысказанный вопрос о том, насколько сам Старк был готов к той откровенности, на которую настраивал трикстера. Напитанные полумраком, царящим в спальне, они таили в себе тревожный огонек, свечным огарком мерцавший на самой глубине зрачков, заволокших радужку своей чернотой, но вместе с тем были полны мужества и душевной отваги, внушающих неоспоримую уверенность в принятом решении.

Перешагнув через собственные страхи и сомнения, Тони смело вел Лафейсона за собой в этот омут памяти, тревожащий его сознание жалящими образами, просачивающимися в сновидения в те особенные моменты, когда мужчина оказывался безоружен и беспомощен. Серьёзным откровением для Локи стало внезапно охватившее его желание обнять Старка. Порыв был таким сильным и труднопреодолимым, что ему буквально пришлось покрепче стиснуть подушку в руках, чтобы сдержаться, а заодно выстоять против завладевшего им смущения ради них обоих. Легко читаемая обреченность в потускневшем, но не утратившем надежду взоре гения, пронзающая насквозь боль, не изживаемая в течение долгих лет, и неутомимая жажда быть принятым и понятым отозвались в груди трикстера глухой тоской, томлением скорбной печали, нежной и понимающей, пробудившей застарелые шрамы души, вновь занывшие, как в прежние времена, когда раны были ещё свежими. Словно два осколка одного некогда разбитого зеркала, они отражали в слабо искаженной форме объединяющую их историю, связывающую различные фрагменты в единое целое и требующую от обоих признаний, способных подарить долгожданный покой.

— У нас с тобой его никогда и не было, — приглушенно произнес Бог, чуть вскинув брови.

Вздернув уголок рта в горькой усмешке, Тони коротко, согласно кивнул и опустил глаза. Собираясь с духом, он ощущал легкую тошноту и слабое головокружение от клубящегося жарким, густым паром волнения внизу живота, посылающего по телу волны легкой дрожи, впаивающейся в позвоночник и сводящей до онемения мышцы спины. Пронзаемый спазмами, желудок совершал один кульбит за другим, и неуверенность подкатывала комками к горлу, перебивая ровное и столь необходимое ему сейчас дыхание. Пожалуй, ещё никогда прежде Старк не готовился обнажиться до такой степени, как сейчас. Привыкший прятаться за утонченными масками обольщения и шельмовства, Тони успешно избегал откровенности даже в наиболее интимные моменты общения с самыми близкими людьми, в чем мужчину не раз упрекали, не разобравшись толком в причинах такого поведения. Скрытность же была не просто чертой его сложного, многогранного характера, а скорее второй натурой, прячущей под своим крепким панцирем уязвимую, нежную сердцевину чувствительного человека, склонного глубоко в себе переживать все печали и личные трагедии, которых у него, надо сказать, было не мало. Однако под взглядом лазоревых, манящих до умопомрачения глаз трикстера броня внезапно дала трещину, и удержать лавину эмоций, рвущихся наружу, мужчина был уже не в состоянии.

Впервые за долгое время ему действительно захотелось открыться, довериться, признаться во всем, что так мучило и терзало его не только ночами, но и при свете дня, подгоняя порой в работе приступами легких панических атак, когда, словно ощущая ход самого времени, он принимался торопиться, переходя на запредельную скорость движений, пытаясь нагнать и перегнать то, что от него, как ему казалось, в это мгновение ускользало. Старк был твердо уверен в том, что Локи сможет его понять. Без лицемерного поощрения или грубого осуждения, как зачастую бывало с остальными — друзьями, бравшими на себя роль добровольных слушателей и быстро о том жалевших, — из-за чего скопленный опыт окончательно отвратил его идеи раскрывать правду о своем ментальном состоянии. С определенного момента его единственным ответом было истовое заверение в том, что он в безусловном порядке. Весьма ироничным фактом Тони казалось то, что именно Лафейсон стал свидетелем обратного. Именно тот, кто буквально олицетворял собой коварство, оказался самым преданным ценителем истины, усмотревшим её под покровом надёжной лжи, и теперь предлагал свою помощь с поражающей непредвзятостью, на которую Старк никогда бы не смог рассчитывать в общении с кем-либо другим.

Набрав полные легкие воздуха, гений с тусклой искоркой веселья, ощутимо кольнувшей сердце, подумал о том, что, возможно, именно так ощущали себя те, кто обретал Бога в некоем его образе, диктуемом той или иной религией. Однако ему, отрицавшему всю свою сознательную жизнь подобные убеждения, удивительно повезло. У него был вполне осязаемый собеседник, и, как бы там ни обстояло дело в истории о его происхождении, мужчина признавал, что впервые собирался по-настоящему исповедоваться, а значит Локи вполне мог претендовать на роль Бога, что сохранит его признания в тайне. Во всяком случае сейчас Старку отчаянно хотелось верить.

— Я видел мир холоднее льда, — тихо, хрипло произнес гений, удерживая взгляд где-то на уровне груди трикстера, — царство ледяного мрака, в пустоши которого живет лишь первородный, животный страх. С тех самых пор не могу забыть то липкое, проникающее под кожу ощущение беспомощности, которое испытал, наблюдая зарождение угрозы, которую я не в силах предотвратить, хуже того — не в состоянии осознать. Закрываю глаза и вспоминаю огромную, всепоглощающую, иссиня-черную мглу, способную вобрать в себя целую Вселенную, уничтожить все живое на своем пути. Не таким я представлял себе звездное полотно неба над головой и не к этому стремился.

Старк умолк, явно собираясь с мыслями, чтобы продолжить поток откровений, и в этом молчании Лафейсон, ощущавший всякий тяжёлый удар сердца как последний, с трудом перевел дыхание, лишь теперь почувствовав, что всё это время не дышал, ловя буквально каждое слово, срывающееся с сухих губ мужчины, обнажившего перед ним самые уродливые шрамы своей души, оставшиеся от наиболее глубоких ран. Подспудно Локи догадывался, что кошмары Тони окажутся тесно связанными с событиями, произошедшими в Нью-Йорке несколько лет назад, а именно со вторжением армии Читаури, центральной фигурой которого был он сам, однако признание гения поразило Бога, заставило вспомнить о собственных ощущениях от первого столкновения с бездной. Пожалуй, их без преувеличения можно было назвать схожими. Трикстер на собственном примере знал, что заповедное знание, скрывающееся по ту сторону небосвода, возможно получить лишь в результате травмирующего опыта, но это был тот самый случай, когда ни цель, ни метод не оправдывают друг друга, а последствия этого знакомства с изнанкой мироздания зачастую неотвратимы. Жить с открывшейся правдой практически невозможно, ибо она меняет все: от представления об устройстве Вселенной до личного мира, — разрушая его изнутри и вынуждая принять новые правила игры, в которой не бывает победителя. Истина в таком случае представляется не благодатью, избавляющей от неопределенности, а ядом, отравляющим каждый прожитый миг, в котором собственная беспомощность перед грядущим ощущается все острее, ломая волю и насаждая покорность перед неотвратимым в своей жестокости финалом. В том, что Старк пострадал и оказался ранен именно таким образом, Лафейсон винил только себя, угнетаемый осознанием того, что ничего не может исправить.

Впрочем, это не отменяло того факта, что Бога искренне изумляло, как этот хрупкий смертный до сих пор не сошёл с ума после увиденного. Возможно, он был близок к этому, но выстоял благодаря силе своего духа, и это возвышало его в глазах трикстера, вызывая уважение. Гениальность Тони в один миг приобрела для Локи новые черты, из-за которых её нельзя было больше снисходительно приравнивать к простому житейскому любопытству или пытливости, толкающей на новые открытия и невероятные свершения. Только по-настоящему гибкий разум мог выдержать испытание сродни тому, что пришлось пережить мужчине. Ни один даже самый высокоразвитый интеллект не перенес бы столь серьёзных деформаций подсознания, в корне меняющих привычную картину, в рамках которой тот привык выстраивать свою деятельность, опираясь на систему. Тони же с самого начала ни в чем не признавал ограничений и был далек от условных пределов, существовавших как в мире науки, так и в обычной жизни, что временами ужасно раздражало окружающих, но, вероятно, по итогу его и спасло. Привычка властвовать над хаосом, прочно обосновавшаяся в списке самых провокационных черт сумасбродной натуры и взбалмошного характера гения, оказала ему неоценимую услугу — удержала от безумия. Теперь единственное, в чём он нуждался, — быть услышанным остальными, чтобы не вести сражение в одиночку, но Мстители, по-прежнему пребывающие в блаженном неведении, на это были не способны — берегли свой мир, боясь увидеть неприглядный образ скрытой от них правды, поэтому не удивительно, что ни с кем из них Старк не отважился поговорить начистоту обо всем, что увидел в космической пробоине во время атаки на Нью-Йорк, заодно и о том, что происходило с ним после. Локи был тем единственным, кому он без лишних объяснений мог довериться и рассказать обо всем, потому что сам трикстер, израненный осколками развенчанной некогда лжи, носил на душе такие же шрамы и видел столько же, а может, даже немного больше, или, как уже сказал этой ночью гений, был ветераном одной с ним войны, в которой они проиграли пока лишь один только бой, но приближался следующий раунд и времени на то, чтобы собраться с силами, оставалось совсем немного.

— Первый год было особенно трудно уживаться со всеми этими образами, преследовавшими меня по ночам, а иногда провоцирующими особо острые приступы рефлексии даже днём, — немного ровнее, чем прежде, заговорил Тони. — Всего за несколько месяцев страх превратился в навязчивую идею, и я перестал справляться, полностью упустил контроль над ситуацией. Постоянный поиск самого правильного, идеального во всех отношениях решения, способного защитить этот мир, стал моей идеей фикс.

Подняв взгляд на Бога, Старк бесстрастно вздернул уголок рта, неосознанно топя трикстера в вязкой черноте своих печальных глаз. Ощущая, как бесследно пропадает в их бездонном омуте, Локи судорожно выдохнул и понимающе качнул головой, будто побуждая гения продолжить своё повествование, но сам так и не нашелся со словами, чтобы ответить ему и поддержать разговор не только в качестве слушателя, но и собеседника. Горло перехватило на очередном осторожном вдохе, и он неловко захлебнулся воздухом, однако быстро скрыл оплошность за сухим покашливанием. Вынужденный давиться кислородным комом, туго забившим гортань, Лафейсон болезненно сморщился, маскируя собственное неудобство за гримасой искреннего сочувствия на лице. Единственным утешением было то, что Тони, даже если и догадался о мелком конфузе, произошедшем с Локи, никоим образом не показал этого, разве что взгляд мужчины немного смягчился и потеплел.

— Я работал по семьдесят два часа без перерыва, достигая той степени усталости, когда на смену активности приходил не просто сон, а скорее полная дезактивация организма, но даже тогда избежать очередной волны кошмаров удавалось не всегда, — задумчиво продолжил Старк и немного перелег, устраивая голову на подушке поудобнее. — Таблетки, алкоголь, сеансы релаксации, физические нагрузки — я перепробовал буквально всё. В итоге результатом этой психоэмоциональной карусели стали панические атаки.

— Это была одна из них? — надломлено поинтересовался Лафейсон, щуря глаза от ощущения першения в горле.

— Да, — почти беззвучно произнес Тони, скользнув взглядом по лицу Локи, и едва заметно кивнул головой.

Интуиция подсказывала трикстеру, что они подобрались особенно близко к критической отметке откровенности, и на мгновение ему отчаянно захотелось взять гения за руку, но заметив, как тот рассеяно перебирает пальцами край одеяла, он одернул себя, заставив отказаться от этой идеи. Лафейсон искренне опасался разрушить хрупкий мостик установившегося между ними доверия, сбить Старка с нужного настроя, а потому всячески старался ничем не провоцировать мужчину. Локи даже не задавал ему наводящих вопросов, которых у него было с избытком из-за множественных догадок и мгновенно выстроившихся в подсознании теорий. Вместо этого он терпеливо ждал, когда Тони сам продолжит рассказ в удобном для него ритме, за что сам гений был безмерно ему благодарен.

— Я думал, что все закончилось, осталось в прошлом, — хмыкнув, Старк болезненно скривился, зажмурив глаза, и с неохотой на выдохе выдавил из себя признание, очевидно давшееся ему с немалым трудом, — ладно, может, не вся история, не до конца, но большая её часть, как хотелось верить, — шумно фыркнув, гений резко дернул головой и вытянул шею, устремляя взгляд под потолок. — В Заковии мне показали, что это не так, — тихим, на уровне шепота голосом произнес Тони, задумчиво выдвигая нижнюю челюсть. — Я был к этому не готов.

Напрягшись всем телом, трикстер инстинктивно сдвинулся ближе к мужчине, всматриваясь в его лицо с застывшим на нем выражением скорби и вины. Почувствовав движение, Тони задушенно хмыкнул и растерянно заглянул в понимающие, полные безмолвного утешения глаза Бога, а затем пристыженно отвел взор, от волнения облизнув пересохшие губы, и от этого жеста у Лафейсона защемило в груди, словно зажало какую-то особенно тонкую, предельно натянутую струну. Нахмурив брови, Локи явственно ощутил, как состояние чувственного разброда, присущее в это мгновение Старку, понемногу передалось и ему, просочилось под кожу и спровоцировало легкой вибрацией сумятицу в душе и разуме. Стремясь выразить свою поддержку, он все же отважился и мягко накрыл руку мужчины своей, прижав беспокойные пальцы к одеялу, слегка сжал их, сплетая со своими. Слабо дернувшись в ответ на прикосновение, гений опустил голову, втянув её в плечи, нахмурился, а затем, будто переборов острый приступ самоистязания, все же приподнял подбородок, но взгляд его остался по-прежнему где-то на уровне груди Бога, спрятанный за подрагивающими ресницами. Насухо сглотнув, Лафейсон, внимательно наблюдавший за доверившимся ему мужчиной, глубоко вздохнул и попытался собраться с мыслями, понимая, что от того, как прозвучат его слова, сейчас зависело очень многое.

— Тони, это было внушение, — вкрадчиво произнес Локи, безотчетно придвигаясь ещё чуть ближе и буквально не оставляя при этом измученному искренностью гению пространства для маневра, сводя разделяющее их расстояние до непристойного минимума, ощущавшегося сейчас, впрочем, удивительно правильно. — Ты ведь знаешь, как это работает: видение всего лишь проецирует твой затаённый страх, но не предсказывает будущее; создает картинку, сотканную из множества отдельных нитей воспоминаний, но не отражает грядущее.

— Я чувствую иначе, — упрямо пробормотал Старк, склонив голову ещё чуть ниже и, скользнув щекой по подушке, почти прижался лбом к груди Бога. — Это не просто тревожное опасение, не паранойя и не навязчивая идея, а нечто более реальное. Я знаю, о чем говорю, просто поверь.

Голос Тони прозвучал глухо и напряженно, но в нем отчетливо слышалась надежда, царапающая трикстера изнутри, не позволяющая остаться равнодушным, вскрывающая его защитный кокон и проникающая к самой сердцевине — мягкой и по-прежнему чувствительной. Накрыв свободной ладонью голову гения, Локи вплел пальцы в его спутанные, мягкие волосы и ненавязчиво приласкал несколько отдельных шелковистых прядей на макушке, наслаждаясь их легким скольжением. Линия плеч мужчины заметно осела и весь он будто бы немного расслабился от такого нежного, заботливого прикосновения, безотчетно приникая ближе к Богу, от чего его горячее дыхание в районе своей груди трикстер теперь ощущал буквально кожей и внизу живота появилось приятное, тянущее, сладостное томление. Вздернув уголок рта в беззвучной, умиленной усмешке, Лафейсон продолжил утешающе лелеять измученного волнениями гения, в тайне наслаждаясь внезапно столь отзывчивой реакцией на такое незначительное проявление внимания. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что одного только этого будет достаточно, чтобы усыпить Тони, но это точно не решило бы проблему, а лишь на одну ночь побороло один, не самый выразительный симптом. Именно этим занимался сам Старк, находя для себя утешение в алкоголе всякий раз перед тем, как отправиться в постель, однако Локи подобные методы не устраивали.

— Позволь помочь тебе, — приглушенно произнес трикстер, склонившись почти к самому уху мужчины.

От острых тактильных ощущений, влажного прикосновения жаркого дыхания трикстера к тонкой, чувствительной коже уха по спине Тони пробежала ещё одна волна мурашек, прокатившаяся от загривка до самого крестца. Его слабо выгнуло навстречу Богу, и лишь усилием воли гений сдержался от порывистого желания прижаться к нему всем телом, подспудно осознавая, что это было бы излишне откровенно для них обоих. Окончательно прикрыв глаза, Старк медленно выдохнул и свел брови на переносице, пытаясь трезво обдумать предложение Лафейсона, но здравомыслие ему явно отказывало.

— Как? — шепотом уточнил Тони, надеясь внести ясность в условия этой сделки, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать своё излишне очевидное безоговорочное согласие.

— Я проникну в твой разум и совершу путешествие по всем уровням памяти, — уверенно, будто почувствовав готовность гения, проговорил Бог, обхватив ладонью его голову, и с легким нажимом провел пальцами по коже у самых корней волос. — Рискнешь довериться мне?

Несколько мгновений тишины показались обоим целой вечностью, обернувшейся бездонной пропастью, на краю которой они застыли в смиренном ожидании прозрения посреди тумана сомнений, заволокшего горизонт познания. Лафейсон не хотел давить на Тони, предоставляя ему право самому сделать выбор, принять решение с осознанием всей опасности этой авантюры. Таким образом он будто бы частично возвращал Старку долг, искупал свою вину перед ним, и хотя, возможно, в общем счете это было не совсем так, Богу отчаянно хотелось верить, что это был первый и абсолютно верный шаг на пути к устранению последствий прежних ошибок, совершенных им под влиянием многих внешних факторов, существенно усложнивших отношения между ними на самом начальном этапе. В это же самое время Тони думал о процедуре лоботомии и весьма трагичных последствиях повального увлечения этой хирургической операцией в пятидесятые годы прошлого столетия, а заодно и даже в большей степени о том, как он будет выглядеть со стороны пускающим слюни в объятиях трикстера, когда Мстители, поднятые по тревоге, инициированной бдительным Джарвисом, сбегутся в пентхаус, чтобы спасти своего спонсора и соратника, и найдут его в руках опального Бога, признанного по сей день мертвым. Картина наверняка выйдет в духе Пикассо или Дали с характерными нотками безумства среди строгих линий, пикантными деталями в самом центре и пугающей аллегорией в сути, вот только оценить её по достоинству смогут явно не все.

Впрочем, ничего подобного с ним не должно было случиться, ведь проникновение Бога в его подкорку, насколько Старк понял, будет носить исключительно ментальный или скорее даже магический характер, а значит, едва ли затронет важные детали механизма бережно лелеемого им мозга и уж тем более не навредит его работе. Во всяком случае, именно в этом мужчина старательно убеждал себя, с не меньшим упорством игнорируя трезвые опасения, робко поблескивающие на глубине души, заглушая их ярким светом соблазнительной, щедро подаренной Богом надежды получить ответы на давно измучившие его вопросы, а заодно ослепительным сиянием безумной, будоражащей сознание идеи ощутить на себе реальное действие магии трикстера, явление которой, как и весь процесс в целом, он сможет изучить позднее по записям, что будут сделаны исполнительным и верным ИИ.

— Джар, активируй протокол «Тостер», — задумчиво произнес Тони, нарушив своим шепотом стройный поток мыслей трикстера, продолжавшего все это время кропотливо обдумывать этическую сторону ситуации, — и можно считать, что я готов.

— Вмешательство только при крайних обстоятельствах, — отозвался вежливый искин. — Инициирован сбор данных. В фоновом режиме провожу анализ показателей.

Встрепенувшись, Локи коротко ухмыльнулся предусмотрительности Старка, носящей довольно забавное кодовое имя, и безотчетно для себя вновь нежно скользнул ладонью по голове мужчины, рассеянно приласкав его, словно в попытке утешить, ободрить и поблагодарить за смелость, а затем мягко толкнул гения в плечо, вынуждая повернуться на спину. Послушный безмолвному требованию, Старк перелег, вытянулся во весь рост и глубоко вдохнул, покрепче стиснув руку Лафейсона в своей. От этого скромного жеста поддержки и доверия у трикстера дрогнуло сердце, пустив по венам слабый разряд тока. Сведя брови уголком на переносице, Бог внимательно заглянул в лицо Тони. Внешне он оставался совершенно невозмутим, даже спокоен, однако, по мнению Локи, этот образ был напускным и создавал обманчивое впечатление безмятежности лишь для того, чтобы не позволить эмоциям, бушующим внутри, взять верх над разумом. На миг Лафейсону до дрожи захотелось прикоснуться к линии тревожно поджатых губ, к его острым скулам, провести кончиками пальцев по мягким щекам и тонким полоскам скрупулезно выбритой бородки, однако ему пришлось удержать себя, сколь бы ни был велик соблазн: результатом этой идеи могло оказаться лишь плохо преодолимое смущение. Вместо этого Бог бережно опустил ладонь на лоб гения и склонился над ним, ловя отголоски размеренного дыхания, чуть сбившегося, когда он тесно прижался к нему сбоку.

— Ты не почувствуешь боли, Тони, — заботливо пророкотал трикстер, пристально наблюдая за трепетной дрожью ресниц мужчины, готового, казалось, вот-вот открыть глаза. — Я обещаю.

— Да, ведь это мой первый раз, так что будь понежнее, — растянув губы в робкой улыбке, прокомментировал Тони и постарался расслабиться, от волнения облизнув губы.

Беззвучно усмехнувшись в ответ на нервную остроту, брошенную Старком, Локи плавно опустил ладонь на лоб мужчины, усмиряя его шутовской пыл и призывая к столь необходимому сейчас им обоим спокойствию. В то же мгновение по руке трикстера заструились змейки зеленоватого, искрящегося пламени, ластящиеся к запястью, оплетающие его и, словно шелковые ленты, скользящие по коже. Магия, явившая себя во всем своем великолепии, наполнила погруженную в полумрак комнату изумрудным сиянием, отразившимся в глазах Бога, насытившихся ярким, глубоким цветом. Восторженно наблюдая за происходящим, безумный на вид и охваченный всполохами клубящегося огня, постепенно набирающего силу, Лафейсон вдохнул полной грудью и прикрыл глаза, освобождая разум от сторонних мыслей, устремляясь всем своим существом за незримую границу чужого рассудка, чтобы узреть сокрытые на его глубине тайны, тревожащие гения в облике страхов и сомнений под покровом ночи и нередко при свете дня.

Яркие капли первородного света, рожденного из этого магического пожарища, неспешно стекали с кончиков пальцев Бога, исчезая под смуглой кожей Тони, ощущавшего в это мгновение лишь тепло, заполняющее его изнутри. Первое время он, вопреки обещаниям трикстера, готовился к боли, но всего лишь крупно вздрогнул от неожиданности, ощутив непривычную волну жара, разошедшегося по всему телу, охватившего голову, будто в коротком приступе лихорадки, а затем и вовсе отступившего, оставившего после себя лишь ощущение жгучего румянца на щеках. Вторжение Локи было поистине мягким и почти незаметным, однако стороннюю мысль в своем подсознании Старк распознал сразу. Подобная яркой вспышке, она пронзила его разум, ослепила и оглушила, а затем распространилась электрическими импульсами по нервным окончаниям, путая и сбивая с толку в наступившей кромешной темноте. С губ мужчины сорвался короткий, задушенный стон, но, инстинктивно покрепче сжав руку трикстера, он с явным усилием переборол острый приступ головокружения и шумно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, всем своим видом стараясь показать, что готов к продолжению, пусть сам и не был до конца в этом уверен. От напряжения на шее гения проступили жилы и было особенно отчетливо видно, как беспокойно пульсирует яремная вена, выдавая безумный ритм сердцебиения. Стремясь успокоить, утешить отважного смертного, Локи в ответ бережно стиснул его ладонь в своей и безотчетно для себя, мягко, нежно улыбнулся.

— Постарайся представить, что это всего лишь сон, — глубоким, чарующим шепотом произнес Лафейсон, — так тебе будет легче.

Дрогнув от серебрящегося нежным переливом эхо, вызванного звучанием голоса трикстера в своей голове, Старк, немного помедлив, все же послушно отпустил беспокойные мысли, тонкими, но довольно прочными нитями удерживающие его на краю сознания, и, последовав совету Бога, позволил себе упасть в манящую и одновременно с тем пугающую его кроличью нору* — густой мрак, наводненный уродливыми призраками, тенями застарелых кошмаров, встреча с которыми не сулила ему ничего хорошего, но с самого начала была неизбежна. Однако теперь, пережив стремительное падение вниз по узкому, трубчатому туннелю, тонущий в вязкой, липкой черноте, принявшей в змеиные объятия своего пленника, он чувствовал лишь болезненные, оглушающие набатом удары сердца, и в этот миг, всецело принадлежа Лафейсону, Тони чувствовал, что сон более прочего похож на маленькую смерть: суля покой, тот приносил один лишь только страх, затапливающий обманутую душу горьким ядом скорби и разочарования. В этом, пожалуй, заключался величайший обман жизни, и принять его от Локи — то было по-своему жестоко и прекрасно.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
*отсылка на произведение «Алиса в Стране чудес» Льюиса Кэрролла.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Именно эта простая мысль, вспыхнувшая яркой звездой во тьме, заволокшей его сознание, стала для него путеводной и подарила мужчине покой, вызвав слабую улыбку на сухих губах. После бури эмоций, порожденной сомнениями и страхом, пережив шторм волнений и тревог, терзавших сердце, он наконец достиг причала душевного равновесия, откуда открывался завораживающий, очаровывающий своей красотой вид на лунную ночь с длинной дорожкой света, искрящейся на мелких гребешках игривых волн, раскачивающих спокойные воды необозримого океана мыслей, растворяющего в себе линию горизонта — единственный предел из когда-либо существовавших. Вдохнув полной грудью, Тони ощутил, как напряжение понемногу стало отпускать его тело, а взамен на него начала накатывать приятная, нежная усталость — томная сонливость, наполняющая его изнутри мягким, теплым свечением, исходящим от диска луны, сияющей на небосклоне. Само по себе светило напоминало Старку о чем-то важном, сокровенном, и, маня, обещало раскрыть все секреты, некогда надежно спрятанные на его обратной стороне, стоило лишь дотянуться и прикоснуться к нему.

— Покажи мне, — вкрадчиво произнес Локи, незримо созерцавший эту же картину в разуме мужчины всё это время. — Доверь свои тайны.

Подхваченный стихийно возникшим вихрем звездной пыли, укутавшим его в свою плотную, искрящуюся шаль, трикстер оказался на совершенно другом конце Вселенной, сокрытой внутри гения. Внутри его подкорки, сотканный из небесного полотна с рисунком лунной ночи, олицетворяющей собой детскую мечту с искренней верой в чудо, скрывался целый мир, завораживающий и потрясающий своей чистой красотой. До глубины души пораженный необъятным простором этой галактики, Лафейсон неторопливо двинулся по зыбкой дорожке света, дрожащей под ногами, с каждым шагом ощущая, как сияющий круг окрест него постепенно расширяется, захватывая все больше места, отгоняя мрак и тьму, царящие повсюду, наполняя самого Бога чувством искреннего, пьянительного восторга. Совершая свое путешествие, влекомый чувством скорого приближения к истоку, — нулевой отметке, определяющей каждый временной отрезок прожитых Старком эмоций, — трикстер и не заметил, как постепенно набрал скорость, но, стоило тропинке сменить наклон, как его буквально потащило по гладкой, скользкой поверхности вниз. Сбитое дыхание комом застряло в горле и на глазах проступили слезы, туманя взор, но, сколько бы Локи не пытался сопротивляться силе, увлекающей его по крутой спирали в светящуюся бездну, все было тщетно. Впервые столкнувшись с подобным, осознавая себя легковерным простачком, пойманным в хитроумную ловушку, Лафейсон с горечью подумал о том, что боль, знакомая ему по прежним дням, — ничто в сравнении с тем, что он познает здесь, в этом мире чужих грез, где обманчиво прекрасное сияние звезд — лишь отражение холодного, белого блеска в осколках разбитых надежд, ранящих и причиняющих страдания всякому, кто рискнет до них дотронуться. Однако вопреки всему и даже голосу собственного разума, Бог всё же протянул руку вперед, желая прикоснуться к источнику света, преломленного на их острых гранях. В тот же миг обожженные жаром кончики пальцев будто тонкими иглами пронзила легкая судорога, и все вокруг задрожало, точно хрустальный сосуд, когда раздался чужой незнакомый голос, сотрясший своим звучанием мир гения до основания и оглушивший обретавшегося в нем трикстера, павшего жертвой собственного любопытства в капкане жестокой памяти Старка.

— Дыши. Тихо, тихо. Штучку эту помнишь, а? Жаль, правительство завернуло проект: отбоя бы не было от желающих заказать кратковременные парализаторы.

Удерживаемый неведомой ему силой, Локи, сколько бы ни пытался, не мог покинуть предел воспоминаний, в котором оказался. Пространство вокруг расплывалось и дрожало, создавая мерцающую иллюзию движущегося полотна, над которым трудился небрежный художник. С трудом осознавая себя в этом искрящемся мареве, трикстер поднялся на ноги и двинулся в сторону источника звука, разводя руками молочный морок — туман, заволокший собой все пространство, а теперь, казалось, ещё и при каждом вдохе забивающий легкие, от чего в груди появилось стойкое ощущение, будто его изнутри набили ватой. С самого начала это проникновение в разум не было похоже на то, к чему он привык. Несмотря на то что проворачивать подобный фокус ему приходилось отнюдь не часто, Лафейсон неизменно контролировал происходящее и всегда был всего лишь сторонним наблюдателем, тем, кому открывались картины прошлого. Однако на этот раз Локи оказался вовлечен в проекцию воспоминаний и никак не мог повлиять на то, что происходило вокруг. По-своему это пугало Бога, но стоило также признать, что интриговало ничуть не меньше. Возможность не просто окунуться в омут памяти гения, а буквально прикоснуться к историям, изменившим мужчину и повлиявшим на него, — подобный опыт представлялся невероятным и соблазнительным. Понимая и учитывая весь тот риск, на который Локи собирался пойти, попутно подвергая не меньшей опасности и доверившегося ему Старка, трикстер уверенно шагнул вперед.

— Ах, Тони, когда я делал заказ на тебя, то переживал, что убиваю курицу, несущую золотые яйца, — произнес со вздохом все тот же незнакомый Богу голос, от которого пространство вокруг вновь задрожало, словно от звука Гьяллархорна*, — но, как видишь, сами звезды позволили тебе выжить, чтобы ты снес последнее золотое яичко.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Гьяллархорн* — в германо-скандинавской мифологии, золотой рог стража богов Хеймдалля, звук которого возвестит о начале Рагнарёка и будет слышен во всех уголках девяти миров.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Выбравшись из завесы тумана, внезапно будто бы отступившего и почти рассеявшегося, Локи пораженно замер, наблюдая за склонившимся над гением мужчиной, удерживающим в руке знакомый, но несколько отличающегося от того, что трикстер видел раньше, реактор, почти что вырванный из его груди. Слова изобличившего себя мучителя Лафейсон слышал весьма отдаленно и уловил суть далеко не всей фразы, но его сердце забилось быстрее в тревожном предощущении нарастающей угрозы, предотвратить которую при всем желании он был не в силах. Крупно вздрогнув вместе с беспомощным, обесчещенным Старком, Локи слабо качнулся вперед, протянув к нему руку в стремлении помочь, защитить, но в ту же минуту сдержал себя мыслью, что это — всего лишь фрагмент давно пережитого прошлого, нечаянно открытый им, словно старая рана в сознании Тони, эпизод, который тот отчего-то не мог отпустить, время от времени возвращаясь к нему, чтобы в чем-то разобраться. Однако поверить в это на проверку оказалось труднее, как бы трикстер себя не убеждал.

— Отчего ты решил, что рожденные тобой идеи — твои и только?

Незнакомец меж тем продолжал свою отповедь для беспомощного гения, и теперь, когда картина мира немного прояснилась, его имя само собой всплыло в едином разуме, который делили Бог и человек, — Обадайя. Оно вспыхнуло ярким пламенем и обожгло изнутри, оставив на кончике языка вязкое, горькое послевкусие употребленного яда с медленным действием, призванным испытать жертву на прочность. Сражаясь с внутренней тяжестью, овладевшей всем его телом, Лафейсон приблизился к мужчинам ещё на пару шагов и осторожно заглянул в лицо Старка, коротко содрогнувшись: под мертвенно-бледной кожей проступили темные вены и единственным признаком жизни, ещё теплящейся в его теле, были зияющие бездной боли, всепоглощающие черные глаза, вместившие в себя весь ужас и отчаяние, какое только могла испытать одна человеческая душа. Таким Локи никогда не видел Тони прежде и в то же мгновение уже знал, что наверняка не сможет забыть.

— Твой отец — один из авторов атомной бомбы. Представь, в каком бы мире мы жили, будь он таким же эгоистом.

Изумленно округлив глаза, Бог шумно выдохнул и отступил на полшага назад, медленно переведя взгляд, полный праведного гнева, в сторону Обадайи, вырвавшего в тот самый миг реактор из груди Старка. Короткий, полузадушенный стон, слетевший с обескровленных губ гения, и в особенности исполненный бессильной муки взор поразили его до глубины души. Оглушенный зазвучавшим в голове голосом мужчины, повторяющим вновь и вновь одну лишь фразу, Локи стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как тьма вновь начала сужаться вокруг него, затягивая в свои объятия, уводя его из этого пространства на новый вираж по спирали воспоминаний, бережно хранимых в подсознании Тони. Однако сейчас он никак не мог поддаться этому давлению и упустить возможность разобраться в истоках. «Я видел мир, холоднее льда», — именно так выразился гений, описывая свои видения перед погружением трикстера в его память, и теперь Лафейсон понемногу начал понимать, чем именно оказалось навеяно такое сравнение: страхом стать погибелью для всего, что было ему дорого. История пагубного томления началась для Старка именно в этот момент, когда он впервые столкнулся с ощущением своей абсолютной беспомощности и последовавшей за ним виной — той самой, что отравила его существование и продолжала терзать день за днем.

— Это твоя девятая симфония, Тони, совершенство и наследие, — вынося вердикт каждым своим словом и подтверждая догадки трикстера, произнес Обадайя, устроившись на диване рядом с обездвиженным гением, вынужденным внимать безумным речам своего мучителя без малейшего шанса оказать сопротивление или помешать ему. — Сердце оружия новой формации — вот, что ты создал. Оно перевернет мир, изменит баланс сил в пользу того, у кого это есть. Печально, что ты не увидишь мой прототип. Он не такой, — гнусно усмехнувшись, мужчина убрал реактор в кейс и вместе с ним свет померк и для Локи, оставив Бога в кромешной тьме, лишенной всякой жизни с резонирующим от пустоты вокруг жестоким голосом Стейна, — консервативный, как твой. И напрасно ты впутал во всё это Пеппер — ей бы ещё жить да жить.

Земля или во всяком случае то, что служило ему опорой в этом мире — некая твердь, на которой Бог стоял все это время, — ушла у него из-под ног, и его вновь потащило по скользкому склону куда-то вниз на безумной скорости, выбивающей воздух из легких, путающей мысли и сбивающей с толку. Лафейсон искренне сомневался, что когда-либо сможет привыкнуть к подобного рода перемещениям. Бессвязно размышляя над этим, трикстер тем не менее приходил к выводу, что ему все же хотелось бы контролировать процесс проникновения на различные уровни памяти гения, а не быть безвольной марионеткой, следующей за нитью, которая увлекала его все глубже в пучину чужих страстей, откуда выбраться, казалось, будет особенно непросто. Впрочем, какими бы ни были опасения, составляющие основу всех претензий Локи к этому процессу, прерывать сеанс он не собирался. Старк нуждался в его помощи и после первого же откровения Лафейсон лишь ещё больше убедился в этом, равно как и в том, что отступать было уже не только поздно, но и попросту некуда. Им обоим предстояло пройти это путь познания до конца, чем бы тот не оканчивался, если они хотели в будущем с той же уверенностью, что и впредь, смотреть друг другу в глаза. По не совсем объяснимым пока для него самого причинам для Локи это вдруг стало иметь особенное значение, и отчего-то трикстер был крепко уверен, что для Тони тоже. Лафейсон чувствовал это на особом, интуитивном уровне и не мог отделаться от ощущения, что само по себе это знание было ключевым и таило в себе разгадку ко многим тайнам души мужчины, скрытым в его подсознании.

— Смотри на меня!

Крик застал Бога врасплох, вынудив его изо всех сил вглядываться в густой, синий сумрак, царящий вокруг. На этот раз голос принадлежал Старку и потому Локи готовился увидеть события его глазами — без лишних участников и третьих лиц. Один на один, встретиться с тем ужасом, что жил в его подкорке. Понемногу, по мере того, как трикстер продвигался вперед, плотная завеса тьмы стала наполняться оранжевыми всполохами яркого пламени, а вместе с ним пришел и шум — низкий, утробный гул, пробирающий до костей, заставляющий все тело вибрировать под своим давлением. Насухо сглотнув, Лафейсон настороженно вытянул шею, закрывая лицо от едкого дыма и опасного жара, ластящихся к коже. Все это не было частью той реальности, в которой подобные явления могли бы причинить ему вред, но внутреннее ощущение опасности вынуждало его вести себя соответствующе. Облизнув губы, Локи на мгновение прищурился, ослепленный яркой вспышкой прогремевшего поблизости взрыва, а затем увидел её — Вирджинию, повисшую над пропастью в крепкой хватке строительных обломков, удерживающих её от смертельного падения. Именно тогда пространство вокруг обрело ясные черты, и сердце от этого вида пропустило пару ударов.

— Не бойся, я ловлю! Смотри на меня! 

Расстояние между ними превышало физические возможности гения и женщины, безуспешно тянущих друг к другу руки. Положение осложнялось ещё и тем, что с каждой минутой шаткая конструкция, а точнее то, что от неё осталось, сдвигалась под давлением тела мисс Поттс, срывая с её губ отчаянные крики, пронзающие душу и сердце иглами острого, ничем не преодолимого чувства вины. Надежда на лице Пеппер служила немым укором Старку за каждую неудачу, которую он терпел раз за разом, теряя в бесплодных попытках бесценные мгновения, необходимые ему больше воздуха, чтобы спасти ту единственную, за чью жизнь он бы не раздумывая отдал свою. Загнанный в ловушку безысходности, Тони не отводил взгляда от Вирджинии, глядя в её глаза в пылкой попытке внушить ей веру, что и на этот раз они сумеют выкрутиться, преодолеют очередное испытание, выпавшее на их долю. Всё, что им нужно было, — это вновь довериться друг другу. Лишь об этом гений и просил.

— Не могу дотянуться, но я тебя поймаю — падай! Пеппер, я поймаю, обещаю!

Внутренности Локи свело судорогой, и трикстер малодушно прикрыл глаза, не желая смотреть на то, что произошло дальше. Всей душой он чувствовал боль, что наполняла гения изнутри, и тонул в ней вместе с ним, захлестываемый волной скорбного бессилия, вымывающей из груди всякую надежду. Огонь принял Пеппер, как родную дочь, возлюбил своим жарким сердцем и обласкал сотней тысяч нежных языков, прикоснувшихся к коже. Трикстер не хотел забирать эти воспоминания с собой, но в едином пространстве разума не смог избежать этой участи: даже с закрытыми глазами он видел все, каждую секунду, навечно отпечатавшуюся в его подкорке клеймом памяти, от которой уже не избавиться. Осознание сгущающегося вокруг него мрака ещё никогда прежде не приносило с собой столь сладостного ощущения покоя. Проваливаясь в очередную воронку тьмы, Лафейсон даже не пытался сопротивляться — ему необходимо было стряхнуть с себя весь этот пепел прогоревших страстей, чтобы вновь обрести способность чувствовать что-то кроме глухой тоски. Впрочем, он был слишком выжжен изнутри, чтобы уповать на подобное. Казалось, у него не осталось ни одной здоровой эмоции внутри и душа стремилась лишь к искуплению.

— Это полёт в один конец.

Потерявшись во времени и пространстве, Локи поначалу воспринял эту фразу на свой счет и даже успел подумать о том, что довольно забавно будет сгинуть вот так — в голове простого смертного, ментальные загадки которого оказались слишком трудными для Бога, — однако быстро взял себя в руки, осознав, что скорее всего то была лишь ещё одна проекция из памяти гения, ведь голос принадлежал Роджерсу, а потому как на этот раз тьма не спешила рассеиваться и даже в определенной мере продолжала сгущаться вокруг трикстера, он довольно крепко уверился в том, что подобрался особенно близко к эпицентру мучавших Старка воспоминаний, вероятно, растревоженных кем-то или чем-то, оказавшим на него существенное влияние. Но падение или скорее даже полет не стал от этого приятнее. Словно придавленный неким грузом, испытывая на себе всю его тяжесть, Лафейсон едва-едва мог вдохнуть полной грудью, и от недостатка кислорода вскоре начала кружиться голова. Возможно, ему это только казалось и таким образом он лишь перенимал ощущения самого Тони, некогда пережившего события этого эпизода своей истории, но даже так чувство было не из приятных, а ещё пару мгновений спустя к нему добавилось осязание холода — угнетающего, пронизывающего, мертвенного.

До рези в глазах вглядываясь в бесплодный мрак, Локи наконец заприметил где-то вдалеке круг света — постепенно расширяющийся кант глубокого синего цвета, искрящийся, словно грозовая туча, напоенная разрядами молний, рвущихся на свободу. В первый момент Богу этот образ показался лишь смутно, весьма отдаленно знакомым, но постепенно, все больше приближаясь к нему, трикстер понимал, что совершенно точно знает, с чем ему предстояло вот-вот столкнуться. Прорвавший материю мира портал зиял черной дырой на лазоревом небосводе, яркость которого ослепила Лафейсона, прежде чем он вновь из одной темноты погрузился в другую — слепую, глухую, топящую в себе всякое подобие жизни. Широко распахнутыми глазами Локи взирал на распростершийся перед ним Командный центр Читаури — единый штаб управления всей расой посредством коллективного разума. Бога окружали мириады бесстрастных звезд, мерцающих на черном бархате, заглушающем любой звук, и потому единственное, что трикстер слышал, — это его собственное сбитое дыхание, вторящее ударам слабеющего сердца, отчаянно рвущегося из костяной клетки груди. Стиснув зубы, Лафейсон с усилием сдержал крик, зародившийся в горле, когда весь Корабль объял шар огня — огромное облако грозного безжалостного пламени, сжирающего всё живое на своём пути. Смерть ещё никогда прежде не ощущалась им так близко и не опаляла своим дыханием, как теперь, но особенно выбивало из колеи то, что прекрасное, манящее и неизведанное небо, куда по-своему он так стремился, на проверку оказалось тайником, хранящим в себе непомерно жестокую, пугающую действительность, — ящиком Пандоры, который отныне был открыт, — и с этим знанием ему предстояло жить.

Впервые с момента погружения в подкорку гения Локи осознал себя независимым участником процесса. Испытав при этом отлучении смешанные чувства — от облегчения до разочарования, — Бог сделал первый шаг по выжженной холодом земле. Повсюду были обломки Командного центра Читаури и поврежденные орудия, из заледенелой почвы уродливо произрастали искореженные куски металла и в густой сапфировой тьме будто бы роились тени — призраки отгремевшего недавно боя. Наконец, оказавшись на небольшом возвышении, Локи осмотрелся. Перед ним простиралась бесплодная пустошь — необъятное космическое пространство, в котором застыло время и понемногу этот вакуум поглощал все звуки, даже саму жизнь, вытягивая её по капле из мерцающих звезд. Осторожно сделав ещё шаг вперед, Лафейсон увидел их — поверженных в неком сражении Мстителей, своими фигурами воссоздающими образ проигранной шахматной партии после неудачного гамбита. Сбросив оковы нерешительности, внезапно укротившей его обычное любопытство, Локи все же спустился с пригорка и подошел ближе, вглядываясь в лица сломленных героев. Замерев в предсмертной скорби, на одном из камней сидел Бартон, простерши руки, окропленные кровью, к бездыханной Вдове. Подле них, содрогаясь в болевой агонии, чуть слышно хрипел Халк. Среди прочих трикстер быстро отличил Тора: побеждённый Громовержец лежал на спине, указывая перстом на расколотый щит Капитана Америка, в то время как сам его хозяин был недвижим и будто бы даже не дышал.

Вместе с гением, осознавая лишь его присутствие, искрений ужас и каждое перемещение, но не имея возможности увидеть самого мужчину, поскольку Бог находился всё ещё внутри его разума, Локи подошел ближе к солдату, пытаясь прочесть скрытое послание в этом образе павшего символа свободы, на котором искусно акцентировал внимание Тор. С первой минуты у трикстера не было никаких сомнений в том, что для подсознания Старка оно имело определяющее, пророческое значение. Однако в этот самый миг, когда Лафейсон, увлеченный поиском разгадки очередной ментальной тайны, склонился над капитаном, Стив внезапно, с молниеносной быстротой схватил Тони за руку, сжав её так крепко, что от боли заломило кость. Ледяное прикосновение его пальцев Лафейсон почувствовал на себе, и кожа заныла, как от ожога, будто сама смерть поставила на нем свою черную метку, отмерив срок.

— Ты мог спасти нас. Почему не пошёл до конца?

Дрогнув всем телом и отшатнувшись от внезапно ожившего и прохрипевшего свои последние слова Роджерса, Локи перевел дух и, вынырнув из пугающего видения, вновь обратил свой взор на Старка, весь внутренний мир которого в этом самом месте был перетянут алыми, светящимися нитями, грубо вживленными в отдельно взятые фрагменты, вычленяющими из них наиболее пугающие и ранящие образы. Лафейсон легко угадывал за этим явлением чужое присутствие в сознании мужчины, имеющее в своей основе магическое происхождение. По всему выходило, что именно не слишком умелая, но довольно тонкая психоманипуляция, проведенная, вероятно, начинающим, но обладающим немалым даром практиком, спровоцировала у Тони рефлексию по событиям давно минувших дней. Управление чужими страхами, игра на слабостях и страстях — подобного не гнушался и сам трикстер, но отчего-то в данный момент это явление вызвало у него чувство стойкого раздражения. Возможно, причиной тому было то, что чужой успех уязвлял Локи, ведь сам он в подобном предприятии потерпел неудачу, однако у неизвестного конкурента явно наблюдалось существенное преимущество: отсутствие реактора в груди гения. Утешив себя и своё эго этим простым, буквально лежащим на поверхности фактом, трикстер решительно вдохнул полной грудью и мягко обратился к Старку, решив, что после всего пережитого ими двумя стоит предупредить его о том, что должно было произойти дальше.

— Я обещал тебе, что ты не почувствуешь боли, — шепотом произнес Лафейсон, зная, что мужчина услышит его голос четко, как свой собственный. — Так вот я солгал.

С мягким зеленоватым свечением магия трикстера потекла неспешным потоком с кончиков его пальцев к израненным участкам сознания гения, врачуя поврежденные фрагменты и разрушая алые нити, рассеивая их в своем сиянии. С губ Тони сорвался длинный, полный муки стон, переросший в задушенный крик, которым мужчина захлебнулся, выгибаясь на постели дугой. Сдерживая смертного рукой, уверенно и крепко обнимая за плечи, Богу пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы изничтожить все следы чужого присутствия в подкорке Старка, прежде чем он смог покинуть его обновленный и окрепший разум, очищенный благословенной, выжигающей болью. Напоследок Лафейсон обратил свой взор на другие, более застарелые раны в разуме гения, но прикоснуться к ним так и не рискнул. Тони Старк имел право на тайны и, если он о них не упомянул, значит были в его жизни и такие кошмары, с которыми тот попросту не хотел расставаться.

Устало повалившись на подушки, Локи шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как остатки сил струятся по телу, осаживаясь глубоко внутри. Пожалуй, уже давно он так не тратил собственных резервов на кого-то другого. Вместе с чувством легкого опустошения пришла слабость, и трикстера потянуло в сон — к естественному источнику восполнения энергии, которого, конечно, будет недостаточно, чтобы заполнить все новообразованные пустоты, но за несколько дней хорошего отдыха, используя местные кладези магии, Лафейсон вполне мог восстановиться настолько, чтобы провернуть нечто подобное снова. Впрочем, позволить себе расслабиться прямо сейчас Локи не мог: прежде всего ему необходимо было завершить начатое — позаботиться до конца о Тони.

Заставив себя открыть глаза, он столкнулся взором с его обсидиановыми зрачками, ярко блестящими и заволокшими всю карюю радужку, пристально следящими за ним из темноты. Рассматривая его лицо, трикстер поймал себя на мысли, что мужчина неестественно бледен, что, впрочем, было объяснимо: за минувший короткий миг тот пережил целую серию серьёзных испытаний, подвергших его не только ментальному, но и физическому страданию. Некоторое время они так и лежали: друг напротив друга, в полной, священной, пронизывающей тишине, обмениваясь глубокими взглядами, говорящими громче всех возможных слов. Наконец губы гения тронула слабая улыбка и, сам не зная почему, Локи широко усмехнулся в ответ, с облегчением выпуская из легких весь имевший в них воздух на одном длинном выдохе, только теперь осознав, что все это время машинально задерживал дыхание, страшась нарушить повисшее между ними неловкое молчание. Прикрыв глаза, Тони смущенно улыбнулся шире, растапливая лед возникшего напряжения. Пытаясь сдержать свое невольное и неуемное счастье, внезапно охватившее его с головой, Лафейсон втянул щеки, закусив их изнутри, но против столь теплого очарования Старка ему было не выстоять. Спрятав искрящийся восторгом взор за длинными ресницами, Бог чуть опустил голову по подушке вниз и поджал губы, переживая мгновение искреннего удовлетворения от содеянного. Пожалуй, никогда прежде он ещё не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо — правильно — после того, как оказал кому-то помощь. В своем маленьком, смелом мире фантазий и веры сегодня Локи был настоящим героем.

— Спасибо.

Голос гения прозвучал тихо, как шелест ветерка, нежно скользнувшего под покровом ночи по спящим травам, однако этого было достаточно, чтобы трикстер вскинулся, обратив на него изумленный взор. Протянув к нему руку, Тони крепко стиснул пальцы на его запястье и снова улыбнулся одними лишь уголками губ, глядя с неподдельной благодарностью на пораженного до глубины души Бога. Спустя пару мгновений, показавшихся Лафейсону настоящей вечностью, так и не разгадав тайну реакции Локи, мужчина немного насмешливо вскинул брови и коротко качнул головой, а затем вдохнул полной грудью и прикрыл глаза, устраиваясь на подушке поудобнее. Наблюдая за ним, трикстер все ещё ощущал горячее прикосновение ладони гения на своей коже, и это волновало его до дрожи. Облизнув губы, Бог нахмурился и нерешительно потянул руку, но внезапно хватка Старка стала крепче, сдержав его порыв. Растерянно замерев, Лафейсон ждал продолжения, каких-то слов от Тони, но ничего не последовало. Казалось, тот вообще уже заснул и видит одно из прекрасных, вновь доступных ему видений. Выждав немного, Локи предпринял ещё одну попытку убрать свою руку, что в перспективе открывало перед ним возможность покинуть постель и вернуться на свой диван в гостевой части апартаментов, но Старк вновь сдержал его порыв, мертвецки вцепившись в запястье сильными, ловкими пальцами.

— Моя постель и правда мягче, чем диван, — полусонно пробормотал гений. — Останься. Сегодня я не хочу спать один.

Сердце трикстера пропустило удар, вызвав в груди ощущение сладкой, запретной боли. Он не был до конца уверен, что последние слова предназначались действительно ему, и малодушно списал бы даже это на томный бред расслабившегося человека, но некая часть внутри него самого отчаянно хотела верить в то, что мужчина до последнего отдавал отчет всем своим действиям и словам. Постепенно справившись с охватившим его трепетом, Лафейсон последовал примеру Старка и также прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе наконец расслабиться. У самой черты сонной неги, готовясь переступить границу, Локи вновь услышал тихое, почти неразборчивое бормотание Тони, должно быть, уже успевшего уступить блаженному забытью, но его словам Бог, разморенный прежним признанием, уже не придал особого значения, поспешив отправиться в мир собственных грёз под звездным куполом ночи.

— Я боюсь засыпать, ведь придётся проснуться… Побудь со мной хотя бы до утра.


	15. Falling in the Deep

There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark

(Adele — Rolling in the Deep)

***

Сон трикстера, похожий на тонкую паутинку с замершими на ней капельками утренней росы, постепенно становился все прозрачнее под лучами яркого, золотистого солнца, заполняющего своим светом всё вокруг. Купаясь и нежась в его тепле, Локи вдыхал полной грудью сладкий, как патока, воздух, напоенный свежим ароматом цитрусовых с пряными нотками табачного листа, корицы и экзотического сандала. Ласковый ветерок принес с собой легкую прохладу и шум воды — где-то вдалеке глубокими перекатами рокотал водопад, и мощь этого бурного потока внушала душе благоговейный трепет, проникающий в тело с едва осязаемой, томной вибрацией, пробуждающей чувство искреннего восторга, волнения, как перед долгожданной встречей. Ощущая постепенно нарастающее, звонкое и томительное напряжение внутри от сладостного предвосхищения мгновения желанного свидания, Лафейсон проворно обернулся, но ровно в тот же миг проснулся, ощутив, как оживилось его сердце, забившись чуть сильнее.

Приветствуя свое пробуждение широкой, счастливой улыбкой, трикстер чуть завозился на подушке и, обратив взор на окно, залюбовался игрой преломленного света в кофейной тонировке стекла, задерживающей ослепительный солнечный свет, не позволявшей ему наполнить собой все пространство спальни. Однако, когда первая волна утреннего ликования отступила, Локи постепенно начал вспоминать события ушедшей ночи, и скоро вместе с остаточной тревожностью в его мир проникла и та самая вибрация, что разбудила Бога, — приглушенный гул, монотонно звучащий под сводом комнаты. Недовольно нахмурившись, трикстер хотел было немного перелечь или хотя бы повернуться, но не смог: уютно устроившись головой на его плече и перекинув руку поперек груди, Тони спал глубоким, крепким сном, потревожить который Лафейсон попросту не рискнул. Опустив взгляд на взъерошенную макушку мужчины, он слабо, немного удивленно улыбнулся одним лишь уголком рта и, поколебавшись с минуту, уступил своему внезапному желанию: накрыл ладонью его затылок и вплел пальцы в мягкие, каштановые волосы с серебрящейся проседью, припорошившей виски. Перебирая шелковые пряди, Локи с упоением наслаждался их скольжением и лишь изредка позволял себе легкий массаж головы, бережно царапая нежную кожу, все это время пристально наблюдая за спящим гением.

Должно быть, ощутив чужое прикосновение сквозь поволоку сна, Старк глубоко вдохнул и немного вытянул шею, подаваясь навстречу ласке. Сухие, горячие губы мужчины слегка приоткрылись, и с них сорвался блаженный вздох, согревший тонкую кожу горла трикстера и породивший в теле томную дрожь, плавно стекшую к паху. Затаив дыхание, он увидел, как дрогнули тонкие линии угольно-черных, длинных ресниц, и Тони наконец открыл глаза — насыщенно коньячного оттенка, теплые, мгновенно согревшие и по-своему опьянившие душу Бога своим пронзительным взглядом. Медленно облизнувшись и коротко сморгнув, гений продолжил рассматривать Лафейсона, устроившись щекой у него на груди, носом почти касаясь яремной впадинки, в то время как Локи по-прежнему с рассеянной нежностью перебирал его волосы, иногда украдкой переводя взор от невозможных глаз на переливающиеся медью пряди, оттеняющие привычную бледность его собственной кожи, и единственной причиной для тревоги этим ленивым утром стало то, что на один неопределенный миг взгляд Старка опустился на губы трикстера и задержался на них, явным образом увидев то, что сам Бог предпочел бы скрыть от не в меру проницательного мужчины. Словно почувствовав напряжение Лафейсона, Тони вскинул брови и пленительно улыбнулся, не оставив и шанса возмущенному беспокойству Локи против своего кокетливого очарования.

— Доброе утро, — немного охрипшим ото сна, чувственным голосом промурлыкал Старк. — Как спалось принцессе?

От низкой, грудной интонации гения у трикстера мелкие волоски на загривке встали дыбом, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями и достойным образом, не теряя лица, ответить на откровенно провокационный выпад со стороны беззастенчиво растянувшегося на его груди мужчины, зеркально отражавшего его собственное утреннее возбуждение. Лукаво усмехнувшись и сверкнув изумрудными глазами, Лафейсон откинулся на подушки, и, вытянув шею, вдохнул полной грудью, пытаясь продышаться от пряного, одурманивающего аромата парфюма Тони, который, казалось, был теперь буквально повсюду. Изнемогая от сладострастной истомы, плавящей его тело вместе с жаром, исходящим от самого Старка, Локи широко, беспомощно улыбнулся и в пику собственным порывам крепко сжал волосы на затылке гения, вынудив того слегка запрокинуть голову. Выхватив своим алчущим взором чувственный изгиб его горла, Бог с усилием сдержал рвущийся из груди стон. Все это было так на него не похоже, потому как никогда прежде он не испытывал подобных желаний и тем более не позволял себе быть столь неосторожным с кем-то посторонним, но прямо сейчас его мысли не подчинялись законам простой логики и, порабощенный открывшимися ему ощущениями, Лафейсон тонул в их многообразии, пораженный силой собственного влечения к этому человеку.

— Мне было хорошо, — сдержанно произнес трикстер, и даже если его голос при этом едва заметно дрогнул, то оба участника разговора сделали вид, что ничего не заметили. — Могу я узнать, каково твое самочувствие? Вчера ты был довольно бледен.

В ответ Старк звучно и дерзко ухмыльнулся, а за этот полный страстного вызова взгляд его темных глаз Локи готов был отдать по меньшей мере половину души. Скользнув кончиком языка от одного уголка рта к другому, Тони надменно заломил брови смещенным на бок уголком и, втянув щеки, сложил губы капризным бантиком, при этом не выказав ни единой попытки высвободить голову из цепкой хватки крепких пальцев Бога, сжимавших его волосы.

— Не суди строго, ведь это был наш — мой! — первый раз, — выразительно произнес гений. — Мне приятно твоё беспокойство, но, смею заверить, что со мной все в полном порядке. Ты был просто бесподобен.

Отбросив мысль о том, как снова легко и без малейшего сопротивления со своей стороны он позволил Старку втянуть себя в очередной раунд игры обольщения на грани, — об этом Бог подумает позже, наедине, — Лафейсон одним плавным движением поднялся на постели, нависнув над мужчиной, вынужденным осесть на колени под его непреклонным давлением. Образ, сложившийся при этом перед трикстером, оказался до того соблазнительным, что у него непроизвольно потемнели глаза от окрепшего желания и заострились точеные черты лица, особенно скулы. От Тони подобная перемена во взоре и мимике Локи не укрылась, но вместо недовольства или возмущения он ответил ему подначивающим кивком и нахальной улыбкой, провоцирующей сделать тут же следующий шаг — второй из трёх, ведущих к цели. Первые несколько секунд Лафейсон даже собирался уступить этому малахольному смертному, но затем с превеликим трудом все же взял себя в руки и стойко ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя поразительную силу воли и поистине божественную выдержку.

— Полагаешь, в иной раз ты сможешь выдержать больше? Ведь я был нежен с тобой, — с чувственной угрозой в голосе проговорил трикстер, жадно всматриваясь в лицо мужчины.

— Мастерство всегда приходит с опытом, — быстро нашёлся с ответом Старк. — Я вообще-то люблю пожестче.

Несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений, ставших настоящим тестом на самообладание для обоих, они сидели друг напротив друга, деля до безумия интимное пространство, дрожащее от напряжения, дышали одним, напоённым обжигающим жаром воздухом, и от взглядов, которыми обменивались распаленные мужчины, казалось, вот-вот заискрит вся спальня, хотя, возможно, то были лишь блики солнца, рвущегося в комнату сквозь мутное стекло. Наконец, преодолев приступ парализующего мышцы вожделения, осевшего тянущей тяжестью внизу живота, Локи, шипяще усмехнувшись, шутливо толкнул гения в плечо, изящно выскользнув рукой из его волос. Повалившись на бок, Старк весело фыркнул и легко, непринужденно рассмеялся, искоса поглядывая на самодовольного Бога.

— Ты вечно упускаешь тот момент, когда пора остановиться, Тони? — снисходительно поинтересовался трикстер, поднимаясь с постели.

— Всем точкам я предпочитаю многоточие, — беспечно ответил мужчина, последовав примеру Лафейсона, и сладко потянулся, как только его ноги коснулись мягкого ковра. — Так тебя Джарвис разбудил?

— Скорее не вполне понятная мне вибрация, — признался трикстер и заинтересованно взглянул под потолок, ныне застывший в безмолвии, а затем на вероятного инициатора подобного пробуждения. — Твоё изобретение?

— Гамельнская дудочка*, — кивнул гений, и, длинно зевнув, добавил, ероша волосы: — Низкочастотный звуковой генератор. С тех пор, как официально было принято решение прекратить разработки данного вида оружия по соображениям гуманности, пришлось поискать новые области применения технологии, чтобы не дать пропасть добру. Поначалу это работало только на комарах, мышах и прочей нечисти — помогало от них избавиться, отсюда и название, — но затем мне удалось создать максимально нейтральный будильник уже для человека, — пожав плечом, Тони направился к платяному шкафу и на ходу печально ухмыльнулся, бросив на Бога выразительный взгляд. — Изобретение, может, и не самое великое, но в быту оказалось почти незаменимо лично для меня. Обычные, даже передовые цифровые устройства, равно как и новомодные способы прервать сладкий сон, страшно раздражают, а тут все как надо — мягко и ненавязчиво.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
*отсылка на средневековую немецкую легенду, в которой обманутый музыкант-крысолов в отместку увел из города Гамельн всех детей.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

— Однако на этот раз ты на него даже не среагировал, — с явным сомнением в голосе протянул Локи, застегивая изрядно измявшуюся рубашку на груди и приводя себя в порядок насколько это вообще было возможно после прошедшей ночи.

— Между тем, прошу заметить, что я постепенно увеличил громкость с обычной на целых три единицы, — вежливо вклинился в разговор Джарвис. — Подобное случилось впервые.

— Так ведь ты же был рядом, — ничуть не смутился мужчина, выбирая свежую футболку. — Разве не для того, чтобы разбудить меня, милый?

Стянув майку через голову и обнажив торс, Старк потянулся за пепельно-серой поло с абстрактным принтом на груди, лежавшей на верхней полке, демонстрируя замершему позади Богу широкий разлет плеч и гладкую, бронзовую кожу спины, под которой плавно перекатывались проработанные мышцы при каждом движении мужчины, будто специально делавшего все по-особенному медленно, чтобы трикстер наверняка успел сполна насладиться предложенным зрелищем. Однако, сморгнув видение, Локи осознал, что в реальности то была всего лишь игра его разбушевавшегося и немного воспаленного воображения: в отличие от горячительных фантазий, пьянящих разум Лафейсона, на деле Тони двигался с самой обычной скоростью и едва ли стремился его соблазнить. В тот же миг немного протрезвевшим взглядом Лафейсон успел выхватить несколько тонких полосок светлых шрамов, рассекавших смуглую кожу мужчины у лопаток и под линией ребер с обоих боков. Это случайное открытие заставило его почувствовать себя неловко, точно так же, как и несколько минут назад, когда Старк задержал свой взгляд на его губах. Ветераны войн, в которых они проиграли… Нахмурившись и поспешив покончить с вереницей пуговиц, не особенно послушных в мелко дрожащих пальцах, Бог отошел к небольшому зеркалу и принялся расчесывать пятерней сбившиеся за ночь и теперь торчащие в разные стороны острыми иглами на концах волосы, пытаясь вернуть им подобие былой гладкости, а себе — утраченное самообладание.

— К тому же мне действительно понравился метод, которым ты меня разбудил. Непременно повторим как-нибудь на досуге, — проворковал наконец одевшийся гений, сменивший спальные брюки на темно-синие джинсы, и, мягко хлопнув Бога по плечу, скользнул мимо него к выходу из спальни. — А ты не жалуйся, подумаешь, разок не сработало, — хмыкнул Тони, обращаясь к своему искину, — раньше-то ведь он не подводил!

— С мужиками такое случается, — задумчиво, шепотом протянул Локи, уперев руки в туалетный столик, и взглянул на свое отражение с легкой обреченностью и голодной тоской в глазах, — не часто, — слабо усмехнувшись пререканиям мужчины с его дворецким, он вскинул брови и покачал головой, — всего лишь разок из пяти.

— Что ты сказал? — явно не расслышав всей фразы, заинтересованно крикнул из гостиной Старк.

Вздернув уголок рта в проказливой ухмылке, Лафейсон вышел из спальни и, сунув руки в карманы, направился прямо к окну, из которого полюбил за эти несколько дней созерцать городской пейзаж распростертого перед башней Нью-Йорка. Прислонившись боком к прохладной стене, трикстер склонил голову к груди и всмотрелся в стайку мельтешащих чуть вдалеке людей, спешащих перейти улицу на зеленый сигнал светофора, на мгновение затормозившего безумный поток автомобилей, наводнивших огромный мегаполис. Тщетная попытка создать порядок в мире хаоса. Наивный самообман, позволяющий на короткий миг поверить, что можно подчинить беспорядок системе, взять под контроль естественные процессы, даже само время, усмирить стихию жизни и навязать ей свои правила. Жалкие потуги людей добиться власти, приведшие к ещё большему подчинению.

— Какие у нас планы на сегодня? — меланхолично поинтересовался Бог, отчего-то ощутив, как его настроение внезапно начало портиться.

— Я постараюсь за день закончить с твоими браслетами, а вечером займемся чем-нибудь интересным, у нас ведь целый камень для исследования, — с живым азартом в голосе произнес гений и подошел ближе к Лафейсону, явно заметив в нем перемены. — Ну и с какой стороны у нас туча заходит, что ты смуреешь на глазах?

— Сегодня наша последняя ночь, а затем я уйду, — после небольшой паузы серьёзно произнес Локи. — Тор дал тебе три дня на работу и этот срок выходит, а значит, мой — тоже.

Немного растерявшись от прозвучавших в голосе трикстера ноток грубой грусти и скорби, Тони нервно дернул плечами и так же спрятал руки в карманах, подбоченившись. Поискав глазами на улице под башней то, что заняло внимание Лафейсона настолько, чтобы тот, кажется, даже перестал моргать, и не обнаружив ничего интересного, Старк с шумом втянул воздух и завел взор под потолок, оценивая то, что собирался сказать. От волнения у него слегка засосало под ложечкой, но в целом не встретив при том никакого внутреннего или сердечно-душевного сопротивления, мужчина опустил руку на плечо трикстера и крепко его сжал, вынуждая Бога обернуться и посмотреть на себя.

— Так оставайся, — дружелюбно произнес гений и, прежде чем его одолело смущение, поспешил отойти в сторону узкой полочки, на которой лежали многочисленные гаджеты и прочие мелкие безделицы. — Погостишь ещё немного, а потом отправишься бороздить просторы прочих миров. Глядишь, может и захватишь тот или иной, обоснуешься, пустишь корни.

Наблюдая за гением, увлеченно листающим ленту новостей на экране своего смартфона, сотворившим при этом вид невероятно занятого человека, Локи попытался найти для себя ответ всего лишь на один вопрос: был ли Тони действительно настолько безумен, чтобы предложить ему подобное или же у него существовали некие причины удержать трикстера у себя в гостях ещё на некоторое время? Оценив все возможные на его взгляд вероятности, Лафейсон так и не смог прийти к окончательному выводу — слишком уж непредсказуемым был этот человек. Оттолкнувшись плечом от стены, он заинтересованно шагнул в сторону мужчины и глубоко вдохнул, на мгновение задержав воздух в легких, будто перед прыжком.

— Я могу обдумать твое предложение? — мягко, по-особому вкрадчиво уточнил трикстер.

— Конечно, — уверенно кивнул Старк и, оторвавшись от телефона, тут же исчезнувшего в его кармане, взглянул на Бога, вскользь улыбнувшись, — торопить и уговаривать не в моих правилах, так что хорошенько взвесь все за и против, а потом ответь, идет? Только ты уж сильно не затягивай: мне ещё надо успеть прикупить тебе пижамку, если все же надумаешь остаться.

Тони протянул ему руку, и, ни секунды не медля, Локи крепко пожал горячую ладонь гения, глядя прямо в его глубокие по-доброму смеющиеся глаза. Возможно, уже в тот самый миг Лафейсон принял для себя решение, но озвучивать его не стал — благоразумно отложил до вечера. Внезапно тихий, но весьма настойчивый металлический стук в окно привлек внимание мужчин и заставил трикстера обернуться. Тони же в свою очередь пришлось неловко выглянуть из-за его плеча, привстав на цыпочки, чтобы преодолеть разницу в росте, но, быстро осознав всю бесперспективность этого способа разобраться в происходящем, он решительно вышел вперед, едва заметно хмыкнув, чем повеселил Бога.

— Ещё одно твое невеликое изобретение? — саркастичным тоном уточнил Локи, глядя на дроида с коробкой пиццы в треугольном пакете, подвешенном при помощи крючков.

— Бытовая необходимость, — в тон Лафейсону фыркнул Старк, деловито направившись к окну. — Новоприобретенная — и не без твоей, кстати говоря, помощи — популярность вынудила.

— Неужели Мстители тяготятся общением с народом, который они спасли? — восторженно ухмыльнулся Локи, скрестив руки на груди.

Приняв у дроида коробку и черканув стилусом убористую цифровую подпись на небольшом электронном табло, Тони выразительно скосил взгляд на Бога и направился со своим приобретением прямиком к столику. Аромат пиццы быстро наполнил собой всю комнату и пробудил в обоих мужчинах зверский аппетит, заставив желудки сжиматься в голодных спазмах.

— Ты, может, и успел уже нафантазировать себе невесть что, но дело здесь в другом, — распахнув коробку, Тони осторожно прихватил треугольничек горячей пепперони с двойным сыром и практически мгновенно откусил от него добрый кусок. — Известность приводит к вниманию, а наша организация в определенном смысле слишком тайная и занимается часто деятельностью, про которую простым людям лучше не знать, — крепче будут спать. Конечно, никому из нас не жалко оставить на салфетке автограф или сфотографироваться на память, но все это порой ужасно отвлекает от по-настоящему важных задач, — пожав плечами, констатировал гений. — Такова суровая реальность, и она требует отчаянных мер.

Внимательно выслушав гения, Локи понимающе кивнул и продолжать тему не стал: даже если ему и хотелось немного поддеть Старка в этой продемонстрированной им командой слабости, терпения на то, чтобы созерцать его единоличное поглощение пиццы у Бога не осталось. Голодно облизнув губы, он в пару широких шагов подошел к столу и потянулся за своей порцией, чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной от одного только вида и аромата еды.

— Кстати говоря, разве не вся пицца предназначалась мне? — пережёвывая крупный кусок, шутливо поинтересовался трикстер. — Мне предстоит провести целый день в твоем пентхаусе, а из еды здесь только пара бутылок содовой и фантики от шоколадок, которые твои умные нано-боты уже наверняка утилизировали.

— Жадность не порок для Бога? — подивился Тони, слизывая с пальцев капли соуса и сыра. — Я оставлю тебе одолженный кусочек из своей коробки, — благодушно и будто бы даже немного покровительственно усмехнулся гений, направившись к выходу. — Постараюсь не забыть прислать что-нибудь на обед. Впрочем, лучше сразу попросить Джарвиса напомнить.

— Я попытаюсь, сэр, — не слишком оптимистично отозвался искин с явной обидой в своем цифровом голосе, — хотя обычно вы попросту игнорируете мои информационные сообщения, связанные с заботой о вашем здоровье.

— Надо бы удалить у тебя этот режим занудной няньки, — недовольно сощурился Тони, взявшись за ручку двери. — А ты-то чем займешься? — обернувшись, поинтересовался он у трикстера.

— Не беспокойся, у меня большие планы на сегодня, — таинственно улыбнулся Локи.

Заинтригованно вскинув бровь, Старк скользнул по Лафейсону оценивающим взглядом, ухмыльнулся и, коротко тряхнув головой, скрылся за дверью комнаты, оставив Бога один на один со своими мыслями, чувствами и совершенно перепутанными эмоциями. Повалившись на с ночи расстеленный диван, трикстер подхватил из коробки ещё один кусочек пиццы и прикрыл глаза от наслаждения, упиваясь вкусом и ощущением постепенного насыщения. Спустя время, утолив до конца голод и приняв долгий, горячий душ, он освежил одежду, привел себя и комнату в порядок, после чего предложил искину продолжить неоконченную давеча партию в хнефатафл, наметив себе в следующие несколько часов сыграть с ним ещё по меньшей мере дважды, а затем непременно прочитать парочку книг из спальной и, как ему казалось, весьма личной коллекции Старка. День предстоял поистине приятным, размеренным и спокойным, а вечер, хотелось верить, насыщенным и увлекательным.

***

Створки лифта бесшумно распахнулись, и гений уверенно переступил порог кабины, выходя на общем этаже. С первых шагов, ещё в коридоре он услышал голоса собравшихся на кухне героев, бурно дискутировавшихся на какую-то животрепещущую тему, вызывавшую у всех участников беседы неподдельный интерес. Заинтригованно прищурившись, Тони заранее попытался угадать предмет обсуждения команды, но, не особенно преуспев в этом, коротко ухмыльнулся и дерзкой походкой вторгся в мстительную идиллию, направившись сразу к столу, на котором лежали распахнутые коробки с пиццей, уже пережившей по меньшей мере два голодных набега со стороны величайших защитников Земли, оказавшихся на проверку совершенно беспомощными перед ароматом хорошей итальянской еды.

— Отлыниваешь от готовки по нашему чудо расписанию, Старк, — нарочито громко, словно пытаясь поддеть его так, чтобы слышали все, изрек Клинт, перебивая волну прежней темы. — Неужели на кулинарное искусство твой гений не распространяется?

— Знаешь, Бартон, для того, кто ещё позавчера был одной ногой на том свете, твой голос звучит возмутительно бодро, — усмехнулся Тони, демонстративно прочистив указательным пальцем ухо. — Возможно, я просто не хочу рисковать твоим слабым здоровьем. Не думал об этом?

— Вряд ли употребление откровенно нездоровой пищи можно посчитать за искреннюю заботу о ближнем, — беззлобно мурлыкнула Романофф, поджимая губы в улыбке.

— Ну, твою-то фигурку ничем не испортить, а его, полагаешь, я специально откармливаю, чтобы отдать в следующий раз врагам? — живо подхватил тему Старк, обернувшись со своей порцией вкусного и, как они уже выяснили, не полезного завтрака в руке.

— Так жестоко с нашим талисманом даже ты не поступишь, — усмехнулась Наташа, но под наигранно недоуменным взглядом Тони примирительно вскинула руки. — План хорош, не спорю, просто нужно продумать детали.

— Я вообще-то ещё здесь, — разведя руками, лучник ревностно обратил на себя внимание.

— Ой, серьёзно? А мы тебя потеряли, — под аккорды грянувшего командного смеха весело парировал гений, наконец принимаясь за свой треугольничек по-прежнему горячей пиццы.

Несмотря на всеобщую атмосферу непринужденного веселья, Старк готов был поклясться, что буквально кожей чувствовал напряжение, волнами исходящее от Стива, которое тот крайне старательно скрывал. Выдавала Роджерса, пожалуй, разве что небольшая складочка меж бровей, неизменно появляющаяся в подобных ситуациях у него на лбу и служащая всем знающим людям индикатором надвигающейся бури праведного негодования или благочестивого порицания со стороны символа нации. Первое время Тони самонадеянно не обращал внимание на эту мимическую особенность Капитана, но опыт частых стычек и продолжительных душеспасительных диалогов воспитал в мужчине чуть более трепетное отношение к подобного рода знакам, так что теперь едва ли его можно было обмануть выверенной маской вежливого спокойствия, за которой Стив регулярно прятал свои истинные эмоции, примерив её и этим утром. Абсолютно нечитаемое, отчасти задумчивое и слегка меланхоличное выражение лица Роджерса наводило на мысль о неизбежной беседе, чья заглавная тема была не слишком приятна ему самому, однако объективно существовала довольно веская причина все же завести этот разговор, и, не привыкший пасовать перед сложностями, Кэп во что бы то ни стало собирался реализовать задуманное.

В такие минуты Старк малодушно тосковал по былым временам, когда сразу после своей разморозки Роджерс отличался поразительной прямолинейностью, граничившей на первый взгляд с наивным идиотизмом, но зато позволявшей читать его, как открытую книгу. Однако теперь, по прошествию каких-то трех лет, Капитан Америка был полон тайн и загадок, часть которых настигла его ожидаемо из прошлого, а некоторые из них он приобрел уже в новом времени, и, глядя на это, Тони искренне поражался способности Стива по-прежнему, несмотря ни на что, жить без внутренних демонов. Возможно, то была ещё одна условная и тайная способность суперсолдата, но внешне, даже в минуты сомнения, такие, как сейчас, Роджерс оставался несгибаемым оплотом мужественности и света, что по-своему заставляло Старка чувствовать себя бракованным, взывая к такому спорному чувству, как совесть. Именно по этой причине ожидание, когда Кэп соберется с духом и решится начать ещё один разговор, изматывало гения, привыкшего к более импульсивной модели поведения.

— Как проходит работа над скипетром? — украдкой поинтересовался Брюс, явным образом не совладав со своим любопытством, повинно пряча взгляд.

— Не так быстро, как хотелось бы или могло быть, составь ты мне компанию, но в целом я доволен результатами, — мягко улыбнулся Тони, проходя мимо собрата по науке, чтобы наполнить свою чашку свежей порцией кофе.

— Надеюсь, ты найдешь в своем плотном графике время организовать вечеринку, Старк, а то ж и нам тоже хочется развлечься, — простодушно произнес Тор, широко улыбаясь. — Тем более сам ведь обещал устроить отвальную.

— В каком это смысле? — мгновенно откликнулась Романофф, переключившая свое цепкое внимание с ленты новостей, бегущей по цифровому экрану, на замершего у кофемашины гения. — Развлекаешься без нас?

— У Тони было свидание ночью, — робко заметил Стив, пересаживаясь на стуле поудобнее.

Раздосадованно оскалившись, мужчина слегка склонил голову на бок и втянул воздух сквозь зубы, примиряясь с неприятным чувством от больно кольнувшей шпильки, которую весьма изящно всадил ему Капитан. Терпеливо дождавшись, когда из дозатора упадет последняя капля напитка жизни, гений крепкой рукой подхватил наполненную до краев чашку и живо обернулся, с ходу делая крупный глоток обжигающего, немного горчащего на языке кофе с воздушной карамельной пенкой. Сейчас, когда взгляды всех Мстителей, собравшихся на кухне, были направлены на него, ему требовался остроумный и дипломатичный ответ, чтобы не породить очередную тему для разговора, грозившего перерасти из условно нетактичного в откровенно неловкий. Лихорадочно обдумывая варианты, Тони нарочито беспечно пожал плечами, облизнув губы.

— Не вдаваясь в мелкие подробности организации нашей героической коммуны, напомню, что это все ещё мой дом, — тактично произнес гений, многозначительно скосив взгляд.

Наташа выразительно нахмурила бровки, буравя мужчину недоверчивым, испытывающим взглядом, но, не добившись от него никакой порочащей реакции — к его собственному немалому удовольствию у Тони на лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул, — она лишь сдержанно усмехнулась и, беззвучно причмокнув губами, потянулась за ещё одним кусочком пиццы. Пожалуй, именно рентгеновский взор Вдовы Старк считал самым опасным испытанием, потому, пройдя его с честью и не уронив достоинство, а также не породив дополнительных вопросов своим относительно спорным поведением, он ощутимо расслабился и, переживая искреннее ликование от своего минутного триумфа, победно посмотрел на Роджерса, чья лукавая невинность, отчетливо читавшаяся по слабой улыбке, говорила, что ему-то как раз доводов гения и не хватило, чтобы прекратить утренний допрос.

— Ты сам предложил организовать в башне штаб Мстителей, Тони, — мягко произнес Кэп, склонив голову к плечу, исподлобья глядя на мужчину. — Теперь это и наш дом тоже.

— В определенном смысле это так, безусловно, но не думаешь же ты, что отныне я должен посвящать всех вас в подробности моей личной жизни, — весело фыркнул Старк, проходя к свободному стулу и устраиваясь за столом рядом с Беннером.

— В том случае, если она затрагивает интересы команды — да, именно так я и думаю.

До зубного скрежета вкрадчивый тон и этот взгляд терпеливого отца, обращенный на него, словно он — ребенок, который никак не хочет понять, почему нельзя есть сладкое без ограничений, доводил гения до бешенства со скоростью сверхзвуковой. Запивая своё ярое негодование крупными глотками кофе, Тони без лишней доли веселья зычно хмыкнул и с явным раздражением дернул плечом, переживая острый приступ желания пересчитать зубы Роджерса. Нация, конечно, не простит ему подобного обращения со своим достоянием, но удовольствие, которое он получит при этом, будет стоить того, чтобы снести любое, даже самое суровое наказание. Впрочем, подобная мера будет крайностью, а сейчас требовалось другое, желательно мирное решение.

— Боюсь, что некоторые детали могут оказаться исключительно интимного характера, — едко заметил гений, наслаждаясь тем, как при этих словах покраснели кончики ушей Стива.

Тони беззастенчиво забавлялся тем обстоятельством, что по воле капризного случая или, скорее, по велению судьбы, обладающей крайне странным чувством юмора, они оказались хранителями одной тайны на двоих — той самой, что свела их в роковой миг на лестнице пентхауса Старка прошлой ночью. Усмотрев в этом секрете спасение для себя от опасного разговора и воспользовавшись тонким намёком, как щитом, теперь, почувствовав себя неуязвимым, мужчина получал особое, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие ещё и от того, что в подобных скользких ситуациях Роджерс неизменно демонстрировал благовоспитанную беспомощность, а пусть не явная, но зато хорошо понятная лишь им двоим пикантность нынешней заметно выбивала его из привычной колеи. В глубине души гений признавал, что в словах Капитана была некая доля справедливого упрёка, но именно сейчас совестливые колебания на тему смешивания личной жизни с работой оказались под запретом. Порочный секрет в лице Локи с самого начала не предполагал сомнений и уж тем более стыдливого самобичевания. Предложив трикстеру сделку, Тони не только получил соблазнительную возможность разобраться в тайнах, ключом к которым был скипетр, но также взял на себя особую ответственность напополам с риском. Пустить же теперь все под откос из-за одних только голубых глаз Стива он уже не мог, так пусть лучше краснеют уши Кэпа, а со своими морально-нравственными проблемами ему разбираться не впервой.

— В тему об интимных деталях, — задумчиво протянул Бартон, покинувший общий стол и устроившийся на широком подоконнике. — В новостной ленте пишут, что сегодня в центре Нью-Йорка состоится один из самых масштабных за последние пять лет ЛГБТ-парадов в США и, вероятно, крупнейший в мире. Вот уж кто явно не стесняется делиться с обществом подробностями своей частной жизни.

— Не знала, что ты так интересуешься этой темой, — с трудом сдерживая расползающуюся на губах улыбку, произнесла Вдова, переводя заинтересованный взгляд с парочки Тони и Стива на лучника.

— Да я просто хотел сменить предмет разговора, — невинно попытался оправдаться Клинт.

— Мне кажется, у тебя проблемы с сексуальным напряжением, — обернувшись через плечо, с непомерно серьезным видом резюмировал Старк.

— Серьёзно? — одними губами произнес Хоукай, морщась, словно ему буквально только что предложили нечто непристойное.

— У всех есть право на самовыражение, — тактично заметил Брюс, потянувшись за ещё одним кусочком пиццы. — На мой взгляд, нет ничего плохого в том, что люди хотят открыто проявлять свои эмоции.

— Ну, ты-то в этом вопросе наибольший эксперт среди нас, — словно обороняясь, Клинт вскинул руки и, слабо усмехнувшись, пересел на подоконнике лицом к остальной команде. — Но я искренне не понимаю, что именно они каждый раз отстаивают. Разве кто-то ущемляет их права и свободы? Пикеты, марши, демонстрации — всё это одна сплошная рекламная акция, лишняя трата денег налогоплательщиков.

— Похоже, ты всё-таки крайне негативно настроен по отношению к нашим радужным братьям и сёстрам, — ухмыляясь, с прищуром констатировал Тони, и вслед за Беннером потянулся за пиццей.

— Радужным? — мгновенно отреагировал Тор, ранее остававшийся заинтересованным, но сторонним наблюдателем разговора.

— Вряд ли это имеет отношение к вашему Биврёсту, — сморщив нос, недоверчиво хмыкнул гений, дернув плечом.

— Ладно, а как ты сам относишься к этому явлению? — внезапно поинтересовался Стив.

— Я-то? — вскинулся Старк, запивая очередной кусок глотком подостывшего кофе.

— Ты ведь у нас тут главный плейбой, — дерзко парировал Роджерс. — Поделись мнением.

По достоинству оценив выпад Кэпа и то, как он вернул Тони заслуженную шпильку — вторую по счету за это утро, — мужчина манерно вытер кончики пальцев салфеткой и встал из-за стола, чтобы налить себе ещё одну порцию кофе.

— Заметь, не я это сказал, — выгнув бровь, удовлетворенно промурлыкал гений, на ходу подхватив безмолвно протянутую Брюсом чашку.

— По-моему, началось, — тихо, беззлобно усмехнулась Наташа, тряхнув головой.

— Капитан задал вопрос — я должен ответить, — не без доли наигранности произнес Старк, дойдя до кофемашины. — Между тем, если уж говорить откровенно, моё профессиональное мнение строится на том, что абсолютно неважно, какого пола человек. Единственным существенным аргументом в пользу отношений может служить лишь то, что двоим хорошо вместе. Все остальное — стереотипы и надуманная система ограничений.

— Бисексуал, Тони? Серьёзно? — посмеиваясь, изумленно поинтересовалась Вдова.

— Это понятие безнадёжно устарело и осталось давно в прошлом, — чопорно произнес гений, возвращаясь к столу с двумя порциями ароматного, крепкого кофе. — Я бы назвал себя пансексуалом, — очаровательно улыбнулся, поставив одну чашку перед Беннером.

— А есть разница? — насмешливо фыркнула Романофф, явно не собираясь уступать ему в их стихийно возникшем споре.

— Строго говоря, это люди, которые находят человека привлекательным вне зависимости от его пола, — деликатно вклинился в беседу Брюс, поправляя очки на переносице.

— Дай пять, братишка по науке, — широко улыбнувшись, Старк звонко хлопнул мужчину по ладони. — Хоть кто-то здесь понимает меня с полуслова!

Обведя собравшихся взглядом и убедившись, что никто не выступит её союзником в этой словесной баталии, Наташа, отнюдь не намеренная так легко сдаваться, лукаво улыбнулась и склонила голову вперед, подхватив кончиками пальцев из коробки с пиццей небольшой кусочек сырной корочки.

— Однако время ты проводишь исключительно с женщинами, Тони, — поджав губы, Вдова подняла глаза на мужчину и выжидательно вскинула брови, готовясь к его реакции на этот веский контраргумент.

— Всего лишь сухая статистика непритязательных фактов, — беспечно откликнулся гений, смакуя вкус кофе на кончике языка. — Никогда не поздно её слегка подправить или даже изменить.

Воцарившееся на кухне неловкое молчание вполне можно было бы принять за точку в этом смехотворном противостоянии героев на тему однополой любви, но Тони слишком хорошо знал своих собратьев по оружию, чтобы купиться на подобное проявление толерантности. Заинтересованно облизнув губы, мужчина, никоим образом не выдав себя внешне, всем существом готовился к следующему раунду, пытаясь дедуктивно угадать того, кто решит выступить следующим. Среди прочих вне подозрений был разве что Беннер, который совершенно точно не занимал ничьей позиции и придерживался своей излюбленной — позиции вежливого нейтралитета. Порой гений даже завидовал способности своего друга оставаться в стороне и попросту не принимать участия в провокациях, потому как сам редко мог устоять от соблазна. Вторыми в списке маловероятных лидеров новой волны спора были Романофф и Тор. После двух не слишком удачных попыток Наташа наверняка решила затаиться в ожидании благоприятного момента, а Громовержца намного больше занимала пицца, чем кривотолки. Таким образом, из собравшихся на кухне потенциальную опасность представляли лишь двое: Бартон и Роджерс. Сделав мысленно ставку на Клинта, Тони не сдержался и звучно цокнул языком, растянув губы в уязвленной улыбке, когда слово взял все же Стив.

— По такой логике выходит, что ты до сих пор открыт для экспериментов и просто ищешь подходящую кандидатуру? — с видом заправского засранца проворковал Кэп.

— Я как будто бы уловил нотки заинтересованности в твоём голосе? — ухмыльнулся Старк, мгновенно перейдя к активному флирту, и бесцеремонно скользнул по собеседнику пылким взглядом темных глаз с блеснувшей на дне опасной чертовщинкой.

Смущенно вскинув брови, Стив сдержанно улыбнулся и, тряхнув головой, опустил взор в отчаянной попытке вырваться из-под гипнотического влияния, оказываемого гением, и, если в этот момент его скулы немного порозовели, то абсолютно все Мстители предпочли сделать вид, что ничего не заметили. Ошеломляющий эффект на Роджерса производил не только сам Тони с его безумной энергетикой, но и то, насколько раскрепощенным тот мог быть, легко меняя маски и переходя от глубокой, вдумчивой сосредоточенности к искусному заигрыванию. Впрочем, на этот раз замешательство Капитана было вызвано и многими другими, куда более личными факторами. Возможно, именно поэтому собраться с мыслями ему оказалось несколько труднее, чем обычно, но предоставить Старку ещё один повод для и без того многочисленных насмешек и подколок — это было уже выше его сил.

— Поговаривают, что ты питаешь далеко не созидательную слабость к своим творениям, — вынужденный обороняться, Стив очаровательно улыбнулся, пользуясь, вероятно, не самым честным приемом. — Я в этом не силен, конечно, да и не мне судить, просто любопытно.

— Неужели ты читаешь желтую прессу? — возмущенно воскликнул Тони с выражением искреннего шока на лице. — Не знаю, Роджерс, я больше поражен или разочарован, — сощурив глаза и карикатурно нахмурив брови, он вскинул руку, графично показав на пальцах примерную область своего состояния, — моё ментальное восприятие колеблется где-то посерединке между этими понятиями, — шумно фыркнул гений. — Кстати, как символ нации, ты разве не должен без ограничений отстаивать права и свободы всех граждан звездно-полосатого континента, вне зависимости от их сексуальных предпочтений?

— Мне кажется, или Старк только что святое опошлил? — с хриплым, каркающим смешком, уточнил Бартон.

Веселый смех на время прервал спор героев, и, воспользовавшись внезапной паузой, Тони, состроив Стиву глазки, безвинно пожал плечами, всем своим видом намекая на то, что тот сам нарвался на остроту в свой адрес. Согласно кивнув в ответ, Роджерс тепло улыбнулся и потянулся к чашке с остывшим кофе. На душе у Капитана стало легче. После того, как он не смог добиться аудиенции с гением ночью, застав его в особенно неловкий момент, заснуть ему так и не удалось. Терзаемый сомнениями в плену тяжелых размышлений, мужчина пытался прийти к единственно верному для себя решению, и только теперь, внезапно после шутливой перепалки, Стив ощутил, что готов на вторую попытку. Откровенно поговорить со Старком обо всем том, что ему пришлось узнать за последнее время — это было правильно, несмотря на то, что назвать себя рыцарем без страха и упрека Роджерс бы не смог. Реакция Тони, а точнее то, какой она могла быть, вызывала у него в сердце неподдельную тревогу, но доверие друга стоило того, чтобы переступить через собственные опасения и рискнуть. Во всяком случае, в это Капитан Америка верил всей душой.

— Так что ты ответишь по поводу символа любви без ограничений? — с дерзким видом поинтересовался Тони, явным образом вознамерившийся поставить точку в этом разговоре таким образом, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним.

— Пожалуй, я действительно слишком консервативен, — мягко произнес Стив, и его губы дрогнули в примирительной улыбке. — Мир изменился, возможно, и мне пора.

Вскинув руки, Старк наигранно шумно выдохнул и пораженно покачал головой, беззвучно посмеиваясь. С чувством искреннего удовлетворения от одержанной в честном бою победы гений торжественно поднял чашку кофе вверх, салютуя Капитану.

— Это определенно нужно отметить! — с чувством произнес Тони, призывая собравшихся к всеобщему ликованию.

— А мне вот просто интересно, — тактично и будто бы между делом произнесла Наташа, явно почуявшая тот самый благоприятный момент для своего финального броска, — что по этому поводу думают Боги?

Все это время Тор сидел с видом вольного слушателя, случайным образом попавшего на занимательную лекцию по условно интересующей его теме. Выражение лица Громовержца было в большей степени отрешенным, хотя глаза выдавали в нем некоторое любопытство к развернувшемуся спору. Однако стоило Вдове обратиться к Одинсону, как тот мгновенно приосанился и с важным видом пересел на стуле, отняв руки от груди и сложив их в замок на столе, сделавшись чуть более величавым и задумчивым. Деловито прочистив горло глубоким покашливанием, он обвел собравшихся тяжелым, глубокомысленным взглядом, а затем широко, бесшабашно улыбнулся и беспечно пожал плечами, в один миг стряхивая с себя напускную, излишне строгую серьёзность.

— Асгард — небесный город, обитель всевышних, — бодро произнёс Тор с явной гордостью в голосе, — и у нас не бывает таких трудностей, с которыми сталкиваетесь вы — люди. Во всяком случае, я никогда не слышал о том, чтобы на любовь накладывали какие-либо ограничения или даже запреты. Конечно, каждый честный воин в своей жизни мечтает повстречать прекрасную деву, — меланхолично продолжил мысль Громовержец, поочередно скользя взглядом по Мстителям, — однако, если его выбор падет на кого-то иного, полагаю, никто не воспротивится этому.

— То есть прецедентов не случалось? — вкрадчиво уточнил Старк, привыкший пропускать мимо ушей чопорные высказывания о превосходстве божественной расы над смертной, время от времени появляющиеся в речи Громовержца, и выделять только главное.

— На моей памяти нет, — немного стушевался Одинсон, нахмурив брови. — Впрочем, я мог просто не слышать о подобном. Не могу сказать, что прежде когда-либо интересовался этой темой.

— Ну, хоть один нормальный в этой шайке толерантно-информированных, — приглушенно протянул Бартон, скрестив руки на груди.

Покосившись в сторону Клинта с выражением насмешливого осуждения на лице, Тони зычно усмехнулся и потянулся за смартфоном в карман, чтобы оценить данные, полученные из последних отчетов Джарвиса, в фоновом режиме проводящего ряд процессов, запущенных ещё ночью. Весёлые посиделки с героями на кухне, конечно, поднимали настроение и даже слегка заряжали энергией, но позволить себе тратить время на одни только беседы и шутливые препирательства гений не мог. В планах было нечто куда более масштабное, и, судя по тому, что мужчина увидел в строке уведомлений, ему срочно требовался повод, чтобы тактично удалиться в лабораторию. Лаконичное завершение текущей темы подходило для этого как нельзя лучше.

— Возможно, тебе просто стоит познакомиться с официальной мифологией своего мира, — поднявшись из-за стола, невозмутимо произнес Старк. — Занимательные истории, не один вечерок скоротаешь за чтением — гарантирую.

Вскользь улыбнувшись сбитому с толку Громовержцу, Тони хотел было уже откланяться и удалиться в свою обитель науки и техники, но буквально в ту же минуту сердце мужчины испуганно замерло и свинцовая тяжесть тревоги затеснила грудь. С трудом проглотив ком воздуха, застрявшего в горле на вдохе, гений закашлялся и украдкой обернулся, взглянув на Вдову — виновницу его резко ухудшившегося состояния.

— Локи, — уверенно повторила Романофф, вскинув брови. — Вам не кажется, что в нем было что-то, — сощурившись, она в упор посмотрела на Тони, явным образом пытаясь с его помощью припомнить ускользающее от неё слово, — пансексуальное?

В гробовом молчании, воцарившемся на кухне, преобладали самые разные настроения: от скорбного чувства вины до легкого, но весьма ощутимого кожей раздражения. Медленно облизнув губы, Старк усилием воли подавил нарастающую волну нервного возбуждения в душе и украдкой отошел к дальней стене. Секрет в лице трикстера, развлекающегося в данный момент в его пентхаусе, расширил в представлении мужчины диапазон острых ощущений, который можно было испытать от простого опасения оказаться разоблаченным, застигнутым с поличным, однако именно сейчас ему в первую очередь необходимо было позаботиться о том, чтобы ничем не выдать своего состояния, а уж потом, в безопасном уединении наверняка представится шанс сполна насладиться всей палитрой пережитых эмоций. Запустив руки в карманы, он прижался спиной к её прохладной поверхности, надеясь тем самым немного успокоить разбушевавшиеся мысли и чувства. Откинув голову назад до упора затылком, гений поднял взгляд к потолку и понемногу взял себя в руки, успешно замаскировав растерянность за внешне почти идеальной задумчивостью.

— Локи? — сипло откликнулся Одинсон, переведя затравленный взгляд на Наташу. — Не знаю, быть может, ты и права. Свою личную жизнь он всегда бережно хранил, как тайну за семью печатями, но мой брат действительно отличался ото всех нас, был другим.

— Знаешь, это ведь мягко сказано, — осторожно, стараясь быть тактичным, произнес Клинт.

— Честно говоря, я никогда не слышал, чтобы Локи связывали с кем-то близкие отношения, даже о проявлении интереса к кому бы то ни было мне ничего не известно, — печально добавил Тор, пряча взор.

— Давайте спросим у того, кто провел с ним немного больше времени, — приглушенно, плохо узнавая собственный низкий, хрипловатый голос, предложил Тони, повернув голову в сторону Клинта, сидевшего по-прежнему на подоконнике рядом с ним, вызывающе вскинув бровь.

— Что?! Не надо на меня так смотреть! — возмутился лучник и нервно заерзал, чувствуя на себе сосредоточенные взгляды всей команды, распаляясь от этого ещё сильнее. — Нечего рассказывать, ясно?

— Брось, Бартон, никто тебя не осуждает, — обольстительно нежно проворковал Старк, протянув руку и сжав его плечо. — Подумаешь, обменялись с принцессой парочкой грязных секретиков — так и что здесь такого? Всем известно, что перед Богом трудно устоять.

— Почему мне кажется, что, говоря одно, ты подразумеваешь совсем другое? — раздраженно хмыкнул Клинт, сбрасывая с себя ладонь гения. — Ничего не было. Вы же не думаете всерьёз, что мы, — запнувшись, мужчина резко взмахнул рукой в воздухе и тряхнул головой, — будто между мной и Локи могло что-то возникнуть?

В команде все знали о том, что Хоукай так и не оправился до конца от трагичных событий, развернувшихся три года назад в Нью-Йорке. Попав под раздачу в числе первых и почти весь бой проведя на стороне врага, Бартон не чувствовал себя победителем, не причислял к героям. Благодаря усилиям специалистов из Щ.И.Т.а и посильной помощи всех остальных Мстителей, Клинт понемногу изживал в себе комплекс вины, но никакая терапия не могла заставить его забыть о том, как он обагрил руки кровью своих товарищей. Это была одна из многих причин, по которым негласно в штабе действовал запрет на обсуждение деталей тех давно минувших дней. Именно поэтому, опасно приблизившись к проведенной черте общего спокойствия, Старк послушно отступил. Способов удовлетворить своё любопытство у гения было много, а желания столкнуться с последствиями деморализации и понести наказание за собственный неуемный интерес — никакого.

— К сожалению, какой бы живой ни была даже моя фантазия, воображать нечто подобное всё же не приходится, — наигранно опечаленно фыркнул Тони, дружественно хлопнув Бартона по спине. — Ведь невооруженным глазом видно, что ты для таких приключений староват.

По ощутимо разрядившейся атмосфере на кухне стало ясно, что напряжение в большей степени отпустило героев, в миг спружинившихся в предвкушении, казалось, неизбежной ментальной катастрофы. Оценив свою попытку уладить дело миром, не доводя до греха, на целых четыре балла из пяти по личной шкале дипломатического искусства, Старк широко улыбнулся и оттолкнулся спиной от стены, испытывая многократно возросшее желание уйти наконец в мастерскую, и теперь, когда все темы себя исчерпали, ничто уже не должно было ему помешать достигнуть это весьма прозаической цели.

— По-моему, тебя только что списали на пенсию, — тепло улыбнулась Наташа, глядя на Клинта.

— Похоже на то, — смущенно усмехнулся Бартон, проведя рукой по волосам. — Может, ты мне ещё и совет по организации быта дашь, Старк?

— Отчего бы и нет, — с готовностью откликнулся Тони, собирая в отдельную коробку свой будущий обед по кусочку от каждой оставшейся пиццы. — Найди милую, добрую девушку, желательно не вхожую в хорошо известные всем нам круги и структуры, — кивнул гений, — женись, заведи парочку детей, прикупи ферму где-нибудь в глуши и живи там счастливо в своем маленьком, сугубо гетеросексуальном мире, — торжественно произнес, обернувшись и взглянув на Клинта через плечо.

— Станется, с нашей работой, как же, — проворчал Хоукай. — Никакой личной жизни при таком сумасшедшем графике.

— По-моему, это та самая тема, с которой все началось, — ухватившись за возможность уйти на подходящей ноте, воскликнул Старк. — Предлагаю ею же наши дебаты и закончить. С вами, конечно, хорошо, но мне нужно идти работать: волшебную палочку вот-вот заберут в небесный город, а мне ещё и вечеринку организовывать.

Прихватив с собой коробку с бережно собранной ассорти-пиццей, он уверенной походкой направился в сторону выхода с кухни, и, не сбавляя шага, потянулся свободной рукой к карману за смартфоном, рассчитывая с половины пути включиться в процесс изготовления обещанных трикстеру дополнений для его боевых наручей, однако глубокий голос Роджерса вынудил его притормозить у самого порога и неловко обернуться, скрывая свою досаду.

— Я понимаю, что ты очень занят, Тони, но, может, все же уделишь мне пару минут своего драгоценного времени? — предельно вежливо поинтересовался Капитан, с надеждой глядя на мужчину.

— Надеюсь, это не то, о чем я подумал, Стиби*, потому что в моих планах действительно одна лишь работа, — ухмыльнулся Старк и приглашающе кивнул головой, заметно смягчаясь. — Идем, поболтаем на моей территории, если ты, конечно, не боишься и не возражаешь.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Стиби* — за основу взято фан-обращение от имени Стив, на англ., имеющее вид: Steb  
_____________________________________________________________________________

— Будь осторожен, Стив, — промурлыкала Романофф, исподлобья взглянув на друга, — его лаборатория — это настоящее пристанище порока и разврата.

Переведя игривый взгляд на гения, Вдова кокетливо поджала губы и невинно повела плечом в ответ на его откровенно осуждающий взор, обращенный к ней с красноречивым, но безмолвным возражением против озвученных обвинений. Картинно закатив глаза, Тони терпеливо дождался Роджерса, преодолевшего расстояние между ними в два широких шага, и они вместе наконец покинули кухню, из которой Старк, казалось, уже никогда не сможет выбраться. В последний момент ему показалось, что Брюс тоже рассчитывал составить ему компанию, но Капитан опередил тихоню-ученого, так что теперь оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что Беннеру хватит сил и мотивации собраться с духом на вторую попытку, чтобы все же заглянуть на огонек запретного знания, от которого он старательно держался подальше. В глубине души Тони искренне хотел поделиться с ним своими невероятными открытиями, рассказать о результатах проведенных исследований и обсудить возможные перспективы использования тех данных, что ему удалось получить и систематизировать по итогу, но сделка с Локи и то обстоятельство, что на деле он буквально с первого дня работал не один, были серьёзными препятствиями для всякого рода откровенности. К тому же Брюс удивительным образом сумел сохранить в себе то самое научное благородство, с которым начинают работать абсолютно все гении, стремящиеся к новым открытиям, чего сказать о себе Старк не мог. Мужчина утратил невинность восприятия так давно, что теперь, внезапно столкнувшись с подобным, испытывал особое чувство ответственности, требовавшее от него позаботиться о том, чтобы сохранить эту чистоту и незамутненность в Беннере как можно дольше.

За всеми этими не слишком веселыми мыслями, овладевшими его разумом по дороге от кухни до лифта, Тони не расслышал ни слова из того, что пытался втолковать ему Роджерс, хотя могло статься и так, что Капитан все это время молчал, заметив у своего собеседника довольно рассеянное внимание. Окинув Стива задумчивым взглядом, гений коротко, почти беззвучно усмехнулся уголком рта и гостеприимным жестом предложил спутнику пройти в кабину первым, а затем шагнул следом, легким движением нажав кнопку нужного этажа. На миг возникшая между ними пауза показалась обоим неловкой, но никто так и не решился её прервать. Вскинув голову, Старк нетерпеливо покачнулся с пятки на мысок, а затем все же украдкой бросил заинтересованный взгляд на Кэпа, пытаясь по его застывшему, словно на плакате, выражению лица угадать предмет их будущего разговора, но затея оказалась провальной, хоть и помогла скоротать минутку невыносимого ожидания, за которую лифт поднял их до лаборатории.

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — едва оказавшись в мастерской, поинтересовался гений, бросив коробку с пиццей на ближайший стол, направившись к одному из активных мониторов, не желая терять ни минуты в работе.

— Тони, если мои вопросы оказались слишком личными или даже бестактными, — вкрадчиво произнес Стив, отойдя к длинному столу и пристроившись к нему поясницей, — прости, я не хотел смутить тебя.

Выразительно вскинув бровь, Старк медленно обернулся через плечо, чтобы искоса, с выражением крайней степени недоверия и даже недовольства взглянуть на столетнюю невинность, застывшую памятником доблести и чести со скрещенными на груди руками у одной из рабочих зон.

— Тебе придется приложить намного больше усилий, чтобы по-настоящему вогнать меня в краску, Стиби, — тоном стервозной дивы произнес гений, для пущего эффекта сопроводив свою речь выразительной ухмылкой.

— Да, полагаю, тебе виднее, — сдержанно улыбнулся Роджерс, опустив глаза на вдохе, — но и смешивать личное с рабочим тоже не стоит. В этом ты тоже прав.

— Поаккуратнее на виражах, приятель, а то я подумаю, что ты замыслил недоброе, — беззлобно отшутился Тони, вернувшись к своей работе с данными, подготовленными за период ночной активности исполнительным искином.

Вскинувшись от его слов, словно от удара током, Стив ощутил неприятное покалывание за ребрами. Такое бывало с ним нечасто, но определенно всякий раз, когда предстояло нечто, противоречащее его личным принципам, вызывающее сомнение. Отважившись на вторую попытку завести этот разговор, он был уверен в том, что поступает правильно, но внезапно в мыслях появилось тревожное подозрение — некое предубеждение, сбивающее с толку. Причин для этого было не так уж и много, но, пожалуй, главная заключалась в том, что с присущей ему беспечной проницательностью Старк одним метким словом попал точно в цель, потревожив затаенные страхи в душе, на усмирение которых у Капитана не осталось сил. Скользнув по фигуре мужчины обреченным взглядом, Роджерс тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, до боли сдвинув брови к переносице. По-настоящему его останавливала не только плохо прогнозируемая реакция гения на то, что он собирался ему рассказать, но и то, что на кону этой игры в справедливость оказывалось слишком многое, чем Стив не хотел бы жертвовать вовсе. Впрочем, жизнь, похоже, попросту не оставляла ему выбора, вновь требуя кровавую плату за одну только надежду обрести выстраданный покой и счастье.

— Ты снова заледенел? — Тони звонко щелкнул пальцами перед носом понурившегося Кэпа и весело хмыкнул. — Прошу, только не в моей лаборатории, а то эта трагедия рискует стать семейной драмой, а моё сердце, боюсь, к такому не готово. Я и так все детство провел со стойким чувством вины за то, что жив, а вот Капитан Америка, спасший всех нас, — нет.

Горько улыбнувшись, Роджерс поднял затравленный взгляд на гения и в слабой насмешке прищурил один глаз, прилагая многие усилия для того, чтобы весь его вид не кричал о скорбной печали, тяжким грузом давящей на плечи и грудь. Решив дать себе ещё один шанс и разгонную дорожку перед прыжком в неизвестность, он начал издалека.

— Я бы хотел пригласить на нашу отвальную вечеринку одного человека, — мягко произнес Стив, почти не чувствуя, как шевелятся его губы.

— Так ты благословения у меня попросить хотел, Роджерс? — вскинув брови, недоуменно уточнил мужчина.

— Не совсем, — стушевавшись, Капитан приосанился и, едва распрямившись, почувствовал себя чуть увереннее после того, как объективно заметная разница в росте позволила ему выиграть немного свободного пространства. — Ты его знаешь.

— Его? — многозначительно протянул Тони, отойдя в сторону стола с кофемашиной за ещё одной чашкой напитка бодрости в дополнение к выпитой порции на завтрак. — Серьёзно?

— Это не то, что ты подумал, — поспешил исправить свою оплошность Стив, инстинктивно шагнув следом за гением. — Сэм Уилсон — пилот, который помог нам с Наташей год назад.

— Думаешь собрать армию пернатых? — вскользь улыбнулся гений, выбирая программу по заварке кофе. — Сокол, кажется, верно? Я пропустил вашу вечеринку в тот раз — не люблю Вашингтон.

— Да, к тому же, может, Клинту и правда будет веселее, — поддержал шутку Роджерс.

— Не вижу ни одной причины, по которой я бы мог быть против, — пожав плечами, Тони активировал режим заварки двойного эспрессо и повернулся, серьёзно взглянув на Кэпа. — Ты либо увиливаешь от настоящей причины завести со мной этот разговор, либо между тобой и птичкой нечто большее, чем крепкая боевая дружба. Колись, старичок, я ведь и так это узнаю.

— В каком смысле? — осторожно уточнил Стив, втянув голову в плечи.

— Роман с цветным парнем? Боишься, что нация не примет такое пристрастие у символа своей свободы? — продолжил слегка наседать гений, цепко всматриваясь в лицо Капитана.

— Тони, о чем ты? — пораженно пробормотал Роджерс. — Думаешь, у меня отношения с Сэмом?

— Заметь, не я это сказал, — согласно кивнул Старк, растягивая губы в проказливой улыбке. — Не волнуйся, мне ты можешь признаться в чем угодно. Я поддержу тебя, а мои адвокаты помогут отстоять доблестное имя героя и защитника, если потребуется. Все решаемо. На дворе уже не суровые сороковые — в нашем веке поощряется свобода выбора.

Почувствовав, что буквально тонет в безумном потоке информации, который Тони с явным удовольствием обрушил на него, Капитан примирительно вскинул руки, выставив ладони вперед. Беспомощно улыбаясь, он лелеял надежду, что они смогут закончить этот неловкий разговор до того, как будет достигнута заветная черта, после пересечения которой ему будет трудно смотреть при встрече Уилсону в глаза. Должно быть, гений и сам осознал, что слегка увлекся, а потому, прекратив упражняться в спортивном остроумии, доверительно сжал плечо Кэпа и с мягкой теплотой заглянул в его глаза.

— Зови, кого хочешь, Стив. Твои друзья — наши друзья, — уверенно произнес гений. — Это все, что ты хотел со мной обсудить или на самом деле есть что-то ещё? Может, кто-то?

Роджерс ощущал себя обнаженным и уязвимым под испытывающим, пронзающим насквозь взглядом обсидиановых глаз Старка, смотрящего на него с искоркой лукавого любопытства, мерцающей на глубине всепоглощающих зрачков. Заветное имя с легким жжением горчило на кончике языка, грозясь сорваться и прозвучать ударом набата в невозможной тишине, воцарившейся в этот миг между ними в лаборатории, но Кэп молчал — упрямо, безнадежно. Душа рвалась из костяной клетки вместе с сердцем, каждым своим ударом требовавшим открыться, произнести вслух всё то, что терзало его изнутри, мучило по ночам в жутких кошмарах, но при мысли о цене подобной откровенности горло сжималось в спазме острой боли, не позволяя даже набрать в легкие воздуха. В стремлении разделить с другом тяжесть своей ноши, Стив мог потерять одного из немногих людей, кто оказал ему поддержку в этом новом, несовершенном мире, все еще в определенной мере остававшемся для него чужим. За довольно короткий промежуток времени Тони стал для него кем-то большим, чем просто товарищ по команде или приятель по жизни. Похожий в этом на своего отца больше, чем он сам того хотел или признавал, гений ненавязчиво преобразовывал всякое пространство вокруг себя в островок уюта и безопасности, меняя не на словах, а настоящими делами мир к лучшему для всех тех, кому нашлось местечко рядом с ним, кого мужчина выбрал.

Роджерс высоко ценил установившиеся между ними за последние несколько лет отношения, прекрасно понимая, что для их дружбы Старк приложил намного больше усилий, хотя, надо признать, с предубеждением столкнулись они оба. Оценивая же тот путь, что им пришлось пройти от холодной неприязни к доверию, Капитан на ряду с удовлетворением испытывал чувство глубокой благодарности, но с недавних пор оно почти трансформировалось в вину, ведь в то время как гений искренне стремился помочь ему выстроить мостик в будущее, Стив по-прежнему не мог заставить себя перебороть тягу к прошлому, понемногу оживляя призраков тех дней, о которых все прочие старались забыть. По итогу всего выходило так, что у Роджерса не было никакого морального права втягивать Тони в эту мрачную историю, какую бы истину она в себе не таила. Бремя тягостной правды он должен был нести один.

— Нет, — застенчиво улыбнувшись, произнес Кэп, — это все, о чем я хотел поговорить. Ты же знаешь, у меня трудности с беседами о личном.

— Так это ни для кого не секрет, — весело усмехнулся Старк, подхватив с поддона чашку с порцией ароматного кофе. — Тогда будем с нетерпением ждать твоего пернатого друга.

Сделав крупный глоток крепкого напитка, мужчина блаженно зажмурился и, облизнув губы, бодро направился в сторону рабочей зоны. Проследив за ним чуть замутненным взглядом, Стив тяжело выдохнул и понятливо кивнул. Весь вид гения буквально кричал о том, что ему не терпится вернуться к отложенным делам, а сам Капитан явственно ощутил, как сразу по окончанию беседы стал лишним элементом в мастерской, плохо вписывающимся в общий ансамбль науки и техники. Бегло осмотревшись и будто бы впитав постепенно нарастающее отчуждение, Роджерс неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и плавно отступил к выходу. Двери лаборатории бесшумно распахнулись, выпустив его в общий коридор, и на мгновение ему показалось, что, уходя вот так, не доведя намеченное дело до конца, он совершает роковую ошибку. Нахмурившись и стиснув зубы, Стив задумчиво обернулся, но, поборов внезапную тревожность, твердым шагом направился в сторону общего блока, надеясь уговорить Тора на совместную тренировку: физическая нагрузка как ничто лучше поможет избавиться от лишних мыслей, да и послужит хорошей возможностью познакомиться с Одинсоном поближе.

***

Удовлетворенный обеими выигрышными партиями в хнефатафл и двумя волевыми победами из трёх партий в шахматы, сыгранными с удивительно быстро адаптирующимся к своему противнику искином, проведя последние несколько часов за чтением классического и, надо признать, довольно увлекательного романа из коллекции Старка, Локи чувствовал себя не просто отдохнувшим, а даже счастливым. На его лице играла легкая, задумчивая улыбка, в глазах цвета хризопраза сияли лукавые искорки новоприобретенной страсти к жизни. Лежа на диване в гостевой части доверенного ему пентхауса, он с упоением наблюдал за тем, как в опускающихся на город сумерках по серебристо-белому потолку его комнаты скользят длинные, лиловые тени, проникающие в помещение сквозь выпуклое окно. Сталкиваясь и сплетаясь друг с другом, они растекались чернильным узором по девственно-чистому полотну, рассказывая совершенно особенную, неповторимую историю уходящего дня, бережно собирая воспоминания целого мегаполиса. В теплом воздухе, напоенном мягким закатным светом, насыщенном полутонами оранжевого и красного, искрились мелкие пылинки, неторопливо вальсирующие под волшебную мелодию вечера. Зачарованный их плавным танцем, Лафейсон, на мгновение вообразив себя такой же маленькой частицей Вселенной, песчинкой, затерянной где-то среди Девяти миров, осторожно протянул руку и окунул кончики длинных пальцев в золотистый солнечный луч, пронзивший гостиную. Преломленный в стеклянных гранях, он отразился радугой на ладони Бога, развернувшего запястье, а затем внезапно исчез, растворившись в бархатном мраке.

Простое явление дисперсии, не имеющее ничего общего с магией, но способное в той же степени очаровать всякого свидетеля своего проявления, навело Локи на мысль об Асгарде. Небесный город с недавних пор был для него недосягаем, а его свет, внушающий веру и порождающий саму мечту в сознании всякого, кто был обласкан божественной дланью, оказался скрыт за тучами недовольства, сгустившимися над оступившимся трикстером. Один никогда не отступится от своих слов и не дарует ему своего прощения — ни отцовского, ни царского. Дальнейший путь Лафейсона пролегал во тьме и обрекал его на одиночество в глухом безвременье. Впрочем, каким бы безрадостным ни представлялось будущее, Бог по-прежнему был уверен в своем выборе, как не сомневался и в том, что жертва, принесенная им, послужила великой цели, не идущей ни в какое сравнение с его личными страданиями и разрушенной жизнью. Стоило признать, что в своих самых сокровенных грёзах Лафейсон ещё лелеял скромную надежду однажды вновь с триумфом пройтись по радуге, но, не имея привычки утешать себя бесплодными чаяниями, был решительно настроен обрести новый путь, собрать себя из осколков разбитых идеалов и воцариться над мраком своей жизни.

Поднявшись на ноги, трикстер в несколько шагов дошел до окна и, дыша полной грудью, прислонил ладони к прохладному стеклу, прижавшись к нему всем телом. По багровеющему небу горделиво проплывали мягкие кучевые облака, баюкая в своих объятиях засыпающее солнце. Под алой линией горизонта, тонкой чертой подводящей итог всему, что произошло за минувший день, шумный город готовился к наступлению темного времени суток. Глядя на медленно угасающую жизнь мегаполиса, которому суждено было с первой звездой, точно фениксу возродиться из пепла прожитых страстей, Локи подумал о Старке — сумасбродном гении, внезапно протянувшем ему руку помощи, — и машинально прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к губам, растянутым в лукавой, немного игривой улыбке. Три белёсых, тонких и едва заметных шрама, пересекающих линию рта, были призваны напоминать ему о тех событиях, что разразились на этом самом месте всего лишь несколько лет назад, но помимо этого с их помощью он особенно бережно хранил воспоминания о дерзком человеке, преподнесшем ему этот прощальный подарок.

Лафейсон неистово жаждал повторной встречи с того самого момента, как щелкнул замок изготовленного мужчиной устройства на его лице. Ослепленный гневом, поначалу Бог грезил об одном лишь отмщении, живо и в подробностях воображая, насколько сладким при случае будет возмездие, но даже глухая ярость оказалась не способна побороть интерес, однажды пробужденный в душе. Лишь на некоторое время уступив обиде и раздражению, позволив им изжить себя и прогореть до тла в сердце трикстера, любопытство пробудилось вновь, затмив собой все прежние эмоции. Уединение же, на которое Локи был обречен по воле Всеотца, ещё больше способствовало тому, чтобы он смог исследовать все, даже самые темные уголки своей памяти и сполна насладиться каждым бережно хранимым мгновением их последнего свидания со Старком. Так прикосновения горячих, мозолистых рук, пряный аромат парфюма, прожигающий насквозь взгляд темных глаз и хриплый голос у самого уха стали для Лафейсона чем-то большим, убедив его в том, что первоначальная неприязнь — отголосок горького унижения, связанный с поражением в целом, но не с одним отдельно взятым человеком, дерзнувшим приблизиться к Богу настолько, чтобы прикоснуться к нему.

Постепенно образ гения приобретал все более волнующие, будоражащие мысли и чувства черты. Смелость, проявленная им в башне во время их короткой беседы, страстный вызов, брошенный напоследок, и необузданное упрямство, демонстрируемое Старком везде и во всем, заинтриговали Лафейсона, но даже в своих самых смелых фантазиях трикстер не мог представить себе всей силы потрясения и возбуждения, что ему довелось испытать при встрече с человеком, так долго занимавшим особое место в его сознании. Теперь уже Локи никогда не забыть той волны опьяняющей, ударившей прицельно по нервным окончаниям дрожи, что прошлась по телу, когда они столкнулись во второй раз в тёмной лаборатории. От звучания низкого, до последнего обертона знакомого и будто бы открытого по-новой голоса Тони его пробрало до самого нутра. Дыхание тогда сбилось и ему потребовались немалые усилия над собой, чтобы взять себя в руки, сохранить достоинство в глазах смертного, облик которого был им излишне романтизирован. Взволнованный, трикстер ожидал худшего и готовился столкнуться с последствиями своей беспечности, осознавая, что реальность крайне далека от мира грез, где каждый шаг был известен ему наперед, однако Старк своим поведением превзошел все ожидания Лафейсона, поразив его до глубины души.

Локи мог бы малодушно списать предложения гения посотрудничать на обычное проявление человеческого беспутства, но лгать самому себе он не привык. Мужчина был крайне уязвим для упреков и буквально позволял уличить себя во множестве недостатков, однако назвать его пустословом или обвинить в отсутствии четких мотивов не поворачивался язык. Вопреки расхожему мнению, Тони всегда точно знал, что делает, трезво принимал каждое, даже на первый взгляд самое безрассудное решение, оценивая последствия и отдавая себе отчет в том, что именно ему в будущем предстоит нести ответственность за тот или иной выбор. Именно поэтому Лафейсон нисколько не сомневался, что у Старка есть план. Возможно, не самый выверенный, возникший слишком спонтанно, чтобы обладать четкой структурой, но тем не менее в нем существовала совершенно определенная последовательность действий, а это для беглого Бога, привыкшего скрываться ото всех в тени и прятаться от всевидящего взора Хеймдалля, значило уже немало. Так совершенно неожиданно, в этом смертном мире, под крылом гения, не побоявшегося приютить того, кто ещё недавно был его врагом, Локи обрел шанс — надежду — подобно восставшему из руин Нью-Йорку наладить свою жизнь.

Однако ни чувство искренней благодарности, ни даже любопытство не могли заставить его забыть о цене, которую придется заплатить, если все их суждения окажутся ошибочными. Образуя этот странный, выходящий за рамки привычной логики тандем, они подвергали себя значительному риску, и Тони, вероятно, даже в большей степени оказывался под ударом, ставя на кон в этой бесшабашной игре буквально всё, чем дорожил. Именно по этой причине Бог не ответил согласием на предложение Старка утром, хотя и принял решение сразу же, зная про себя, что едва ли от него отступится. Тем не менее ему необходимо было подумать без влияния эксцентричного гения, буквально олицетворявшего собой понятие энергии. Живой, как ртуть, неукротимый, словно стихия, и пьянящий, точно выдержанное вино, он зачаровывал собой, стирая в мыслях всякое сомнение, ввергая в хаос желаний и пробуждая в сердце страсть, прежде неизведанную и незнакомую, а потому отказать его напору было крайне сложно. Не признавая ограничений, мужчина легко и непринужденно выходил за существующие рамки прописных и негласных правил, увлекая в это путешествие за собой без оглядки, и Локи чувствовал, что пропадает, тонет в этом человеке, не имея ни малейшего шанса к сопротивлению, скорее отчаянно желая последовать за ним в этот манящий омут.

— Мистер Старк приглашает вас присоединиться к нему в мастерской, — словно прочитав мысли трикстера, вкрадчиво произнес Джарвис. — В целях экономии времени предлагаю воспользоваться лифтом, который в данный момент абсолютно свободен.

Блуждая по лабиринту своих размышлений, Лафейсон и не заметил, как город окончательно к наступившему часу погрузился во тьму. Сморгнув поволоку глубокой задумчивости, он пораженно взглянул на россыпь электрических огней, переливающихся золотистым сиянием в иссиня-черной пелене, застлавшей шумный мегаполис, а затем перевел взор на длинную вереницу автомобилей, неспешно продвигающихся по запруженной в дороге, от чего свет их красных габаритных огней, сливаясь в единое целое, превратился в подобие пестрой ленты, опоясавшей подножие башни. Метаморфоза мегаполиса была столь яркой и очевидной, что Локи всем сердцем ощутил смену мгновений, служащую для него приглашением стать частью таинства, царствующего под покровом ночи, сгустившейся над Нью-Йорком.

— Благодарю, Джарвис, — откликнулся Локи, машинально чуть вскинув голову к потолку.

С наслаждением вдохнув полной грудью, Бог приосанился и довольно улыбнулся своему отражению в окне. В его глазах искрилось восторженное предвкушение, а душа полнилась сладостным томлением перед грядущей встречей с гением, сулящей им обоим ещё одно увлекательное приключение — игру остроумия и красноречия, в которой им обоим не было равных и каждый желал оставить победу за собой. К тому же Локи был совсем не прочь утолить свой голод: душевный, ведь общение со Старком помогало заполнить пустоту внутри, и телесный, поскольку, несмотря на все обещания и предпринятые меры, Тони все же забыл прислать ему обед, чему мужчина наверняка попытается найти оправдание, а это само по себе немало интриговало Лафейсона, добавляя остроты установившимся между ними отношениям.


	16. Forbidden

_Just one kiss on my lips  
Was all it took to seal the future  
Just one look from your eyes  
Was like a certain kind of torture_

_Just one…_

(Madonna — Forbidden love)

Перешагнув порог лаборатории, Локи почувствовал, как в голову ударил хмельной, сладкий воздух свободы и вседозволенности, напитанный тонкими нотками аромата парфюма Тони. Жадно вдыхая полной грудью, он пьянел всё сильнее от каждого глотка, чувствуя, что не хотел бы находиться нигде, ни в одном из известных ему или возможных в целом мест, кроме как быть здесь и сейчас. В атмосфере безрассудного вдохновения и укрощенного хаоса, коронованный любопытством и чистым безумством, единолично царствовал блудливый гений, гостеприимно распахнувший перед опальным Богом двери своего тайного убежища, в котором для него удивительным образом нашлось место. То, насколько органично Локи осознавал себя в этой мастерской, в окружении технологий, постепенно менявших его представление о способностях человечества, пусть и в лице одного отдельно взятого смертного, изумляло трикстера, вынуждая его по-новому взглянуть на всё, что произошло с ним за минувшие пару дней, и на то, что сулило будущее.

— Я думал, ты здесь работаешь, — с ухмылкой произнес Лафейсон, расплываясь в широкой улыбке, едва его взгляд наткнулся на одинокий кусочек пиццы, лежавший на самом краю стола на треугольной картонной подложке.

Расположившись в одном из компьютерных кресел с откинутой до предела регулируемой спинкой назад и уперев ноги подошвами кроссовок в ребро стоящего напротив стола, Тони с крайне сосредоточенным видом высчитывал в уме траекторию очередного броска, который должен был принести ему победу по очкам в текущем раунде игры в электронно-цифровой дартс. Цветная мишень под потолком слабо пульсировала, обозначая сектора, по которым можно было нанести удар, но Старка интересовал исключительно алый центр. Облизнув губы, мужчина прищурил один глаз, и, высунув кончик языка, плавно завел руку назад, готовясь поразить цель зажатым между пальцами голографическим дротиком. Всем своим видом он напоминал натянутую тетиву лука, напряжённо вибрирующую перед тем, как отправить победную стрелу в стремительный полет. Всего одно мгновение отделяло его от триумфа…

— Вот чёрт…

Локи удалось застигнуть гения врасплох, и его тщательно продуманный бросок сорвался в самый последний момент, что отразилось красноречивым разочарованием на лице мужчины. Раздосадованно дернув верхней губой, Тони с тяжёлым выдохом откинул голову назад, до предела вытянув шею, и одновременно с этим небрежно смахнул игровую голограмму. Тем не менее, быстро совладав со своим кратковременным расстройством, он сипло усмехнулся и, с щелчком пальцев хлопнув в ладони, подхватил в руку бокал виски, стоящий перед ним на столе. Отпив немного, Старк живо повернулся лицом к виновнику своего фиаско, смерив его насмешливо-осуждающим взглядом, и расплылся в широкой, фирменной улыбке.

— Это распространенное заблуждение, — дерзко парировал гений. — Все наивно полагают, что у меня здесь кипит процесс непрерывного труда, а я на самом деле выпиваю, слушаю хорошую музыку, эксплуатирую Джарвиса или устанавливаю новые рекорды в консольных играх, иногда даже всё вместе и сразу, — приподняв бокал в воздухе в салютующем жесте, Тони сделал крупный глоток крепкого напитка. — А ты чем целый день занимался?

Втянув щеки и закусив их изнутри почти до боли в отчаянной попытке сдержать ухмылку, растягивающуюся против воли на губах, трикстер слегка вскинул брови, надеясь, что ему удастся скрыть своё веселье за маской святой невинности, немного поизносившейся, но тем не менее по-прежнему довольно эффективной, выручавшей его не раз в сложные времена.

— Я славно провел время в компании твоего искина, — с интересом наблюдая за попытками гения не показывать своего огорчения от проигрыша, лукаво откликнулся Локи, изо всех сил контролируя свой голос, от чего тот зазвучал ниже и глубже, исполненный гортанных ноток и грудной вибрации.

— Мне стоит начать беспокоиться насчёт вашей дружбы с Джеем? — допив остатки виски и поднявшись на ноги, хрипловато полюбопытствовал Старк. — Злодейские планы, дерзкие и коварные замыслы? Рассказывайте, я ведь все равно узнаю, а так, может, даже поучаствую.

Бросив короткий, но многозначительный взгляд под потолок, — вероятно, давая понять ИИ, что вопрос обращен не только к их гостю, но и к нему тоже, — гений направился к дальней стене лаборатории, где располагался небольшой хозяйственный блок и, проходя мимо Бога, намеренно слегка поддел его бедром, чем вынудил Локи отступить буквально на полшага в сторону. Уязвленное самолюбие Старка требовало, чтобы заносчивый трикстер понёс справедливое наказание за свой поступок, а заодно перестал выглядеть таким счастливым. В ответ на эту по-детски открытую демонстрацию своего недовольства Лафейсон лишь тихо усмехнулся и опустил смеющийся взгляд в пол, поджимая губы в плутовской улыбке.

— Наше общение носило исключительно интеллектуальный характер, сэр, — чопорно произнес Джарвис, которому явным образом претили обвинения создателя: в его цифровом голосе отчетливо были слышны нотки оскорбленного аристократа. Впрочем, причиной тому мог быть всего лишь изысканный британский акцент, а не приобретенная эмоциональность.

— Так обычно всё именно с этого и начинается, — ухмыльнулся Тони, хозяйничая возле шкафчика, определённого под скромный бар. — Ну и что объединило вас? Шашки, шахматы, хнефатафл?

— Всего понемногу, — вкрадчиво промурлыкал Лафейсон, неслышно последовав за гением. — Неужели ты ревнуешь?

Густой, чарующе грудной голос трикстера, раздавшийся у самого его уха, заставил Тони приосаниться и машинально расправить плечи. Он не понаслышке знал, каким эффектом обладала бесшумная, хищная походка трикстера, а в сочетании с экзотическим акцентом в его речи всё это отчасти театральное действо наполнялось особым мистическим реализмом. Каждый плавный, уверенный шаг от бедра завораживал, околдовывал, не позволяя отвести глаза, а затем, буквально в мгновение ока, Локи оказывался рядом, заполняя собой всё вокруг, лишая жертву воздуха и способности к здравомыслию, и любые сказанные им слова в этот миг вышибали дух из беспомощного пленника божественных чар. Старку не нужно было видеть, как двигается Лафейсон, чтобы явственно вообразить себе его неотвратимое приближение. Тело гения ещё помнило то парализующее чувство хмельного восторга, что ему довелось испытать при первом опыте созерцания этой магии грации, но теперь, наряду с легкой паникой, ударившей в голову, Тони ощущал, как кровь закипает в жилах от горячего, прошивающего насквозь возбуждения, и это наводило его на мысль о собственной зависимости от диковатости трикстера, признаться в которой даже самому себе было волнительно, страшно, но по-своему сладко.

— Возможно, — невероятным усилием воли взяв себя в руки, уклончиво хмыкнул Старк и, плавно развернувшись, протянул Лафейсону бокал, на четверть наполненный янтарным виски. — Понять бы ещё в каком соотношении: тебя к Джарвису или наоборот.

Между ними почти не осталось свободного пространства, и воздух едва ли не видимо искрил от взглядов, которыми они обменивались, изучая лица друг друга. Страстный вызов, смело брошенный одним и подхваченный вторым, послужил отправной точкой для начала нового молчаливого противостояния двух упрямцев, наслаждавшихся одной только возможностью схлестнуться в поединке с достойным соперником. Любуясь тем, как потемнели глаза Тони, как зрачок почти полностью поглотил их коньячную радужку, заволакивая взор плотной, вязкой чернотой, Локи медленно растянул губы в одной из своих опасных улыбок, поднеся принятый им бокал ко рту. Этого невинного в своем исполнении жеста хватило, чтобы тьма овладела гением до конца, и его взор сделался опасным, алчущим нарушить всякий запрет, ныне олицетворением которого был сам трикстер — величайший плут всех девяти миров.

В свою очередь Старк, наблюдая за Богом, думал о том, что ещё никогда прежде не видел его таким красивым. В полумраке этого закутка мастерской, где освещение было довольно скудным, тонкие черты лица трикстера особенно заострились, на гладкой коже щек под точеными скулами залегли мягкие, бархатные тени, а линия рта стала крайне манящей и чувственной. Особенное же внимание привлекали глаза: насыщенно зеленые, горящие дьявольским огоньком, они пленяли, проникая взглядом под кожу и будто бы прикасаясь к трепещущей душе. Гений был почти наверняка уверен, что ещё никогда не видел у Локи такого темного цвета радужки. Прежде она напоминала морскую волну или хризопраз, но сейчас единственным подходящим сравнением, пришедшим ему на ум, оказался малахит. Перемена выглядела настолько впечатляющей и кардинальной, что желание изучить ее природу, прикоснуться к Лафейсону почти захлестнуло мужчину, но ему удалось сдержать себя, хоть это и стоило его сердцу парочки пропущенных ударов и сбитого дыхания в целом.

— Напомню, что мне отнюдь не по своей воле приходится тайно развлекать ваших гостей, пока вы создаете видимость работы, — как будто с ухмылкой произнес искин, разбавляя своим незримым присутствием напряжение между Богом и человеком. — Полагаю, это всё же никак не может быть причиной ревности по отношению ко мне.

— Верно, — слабо улыбнувшись, Тони плавно качнулся навстречу трикстеру и мягко, даже ласково коснулся ладонью его груди, коротко похлопав по ней кончиками пальцев, задевая ключицу. — Выходит, всё дело в Локи.

Воспользовавшись легким замешательством Лафейсона, Старк выразительно ухмыльнулся, не отводя игривого взгляда, а затем уверенной походкой направился в сторону рабочей зоны, на ходу сделав глоток виски, приятно обжегшего горло и слегка отрезвившего мысли. Наполнив легкие до отказа воздухом, показавшимся упоительно прохладным на расстоянии от Бога, мужчина почувствовал себя спасшимся из шторма моряком, которому по воле капризного случая просто повезло побороть безумную стихию. В теле всё ещё ощущались блуждающие искорки пережитого волнения, жалящие позвоночник и вызывающие мурашки на коже под тонкой тканью футболки, но в целом Тони постепенно приходил в норму, успокаивая раздразненный разум и распаленные чувства. Главное было не попасть снова под влияние колдовских глаз Бога, хотя соблазн оставался и не малый.

— Во мне? — преодолев смущение, все же решил уточнить Локи, последовав примеру гения и отпив немного из своего бокала. — Ты в этом уверен?

— Абсолютно, как и во всем, что говорю, — меланхолично протянул мужчина, увлекшись разбором записей на столе. — Кстати, кто выиграл? — решив сменив неловкую тему, живо поинтересовался Старк, сделав ещё глоток виски, чтобы уж наверняка протрезветь от Бога.

— Из трёх партий в шахматы мне удалось одержать одну уверенную победу, — отчитался Джарвис. — Оба раунда в хнефатафл остались за мистером Локи.

Недоуменно вскинув брови, Тони в пол-оборота и с явным недоверием взглянул на слишком довольно улыбающегося трикстера, неопределенно хмыкнул и залпом опрокинул в себя остатки крепкого напитка, готовый признать, что к таким сюрпризам его жизнь не готовила.

— Вот как? Похоже, пора обновить твое программное обеспечение, приятель, — охрипши, изрек гений и, нахмурившись, пробарабанил отвлеченную мелодию пальцами по столу, глухо, едва слышно добавив: — Надо бы нам обоим сменить батарейки…

Наблюдая за мужчиной, Локи умиленно усмехнулся и склонил голову набок. Теплая волна неизъяснимой нежности затопила его изнутри, обогрев нечто мягкое и неповоротливое в груди, от чего за ребрами появилось чувство обволакивающей тесноты, подпитывающейся каждым ударом сердца, ощутимо замедлившегося в сравнении с тем ритмом, что пробирал его до дрожи ещё мгновение назад. Скользнув оценивающим взглядом по фигуре гения, Бог преисполнился непреодолимым желанием повторить полученный опыт, проверить, какими будут ощущения во второй раз, и, если повезет, испытать вновь это восхитительное, будоражащее напряжение, что неизменно дарила ему близость Старка.

— Джарвис — превосходное творение и не менее прекрасный противник, — вступившись за ИИ, вкрадчиво произнес Лафейсон, последовав за гением и остановившись в паре шагов за его спиной.

— Он феноменален, — задумчиво, но с нотками гордости в голосе пробормотал мужчина, поджимая губы капризным бантиком, и снова сменил тему. — Какой твой любимый дебют?

Оттолкнувшись руками от стола, Тони внезапно развернулся лицом к Богу, но, не рассчитав расстояние между ними, неуклюже врезался носом в его грудь. Порывисто вскинув голову и слегка прищурив глаза, гений вопросительно приподнял брови и нарочито небрежно задел трикстера подбородком, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что ничуть не смущен настолько тесным контактом. Заинтересованно дернув уголком рта в ответ на безмолвный выпад со стороны мужчины, Лафейсон плавно приосанился и расправил плечи, но отступать не стал, воспользовавшись своим визуальным превосходством за счёт столь очевидной в данный момент разницы в росте.

— Скандинавская защита, — елейно произнес Бог, пытаясь предугадать реакцию Старка.

— Центральный контргамбит? — со знанием дела откликнулся Тони и снисходительно свел брови уголком. — Неплохо, но ожидаемо. Надеюсь, ты не планировал меня поразить.

— Ну, а у тебя? — в тон гению спросил Лафейсон, удерживая на себе его тёмный взор.

Мельком опустив глаза на бокал виски в руках трикстера, мужчина благодушно дернул верхней губой в сдержанной усмешке и глубоко вздохнул, подняв на собеседника теплый, покровительственный взгляд человека, стремящегося утвердиться в своём превосходстве.

— Сицилианская защита, — прижав ладонь к его плечу, Тони мягко надавил, вынудив Локи отступить. — У вас в Асгарде весьма посредственное представление о границах личного пространства, да? Я заметил. Ты присядь, а мне надо поработать. Не выношу ограниченных пространств.

Указав Богу на свободное компьютерное кресло неподалёку, Старк снова повернулся лицом к рабочей панели и грациозным движением рук активировал над её поверхностью объемную голограмму начатой им, но ещё не оконченной модели, по виду напоминавшей шестеренку, в общей структуре которой было довольно много пустот, а часть из них заполняли набранные явно вручную формулы, пульсирующие слабым красным свечением на фоне ярко-голубого сияния, мгновенно отразившегося на лице и в глазах мужчины, вмиг ставшего похожим на футуристичного кудесника.

— Предпочитаешь защиту нападением? Да, это определенно твой метод, — устроившись в кресле и подкатившись поближе, Лафейсон заинтересованно взглянул на трехмерный макет. — Агрессивное начало всегда интригует, — подперев голову рукой, он перевел озорной взгляд на гения. — В таком случае, играя с тобой, я был бы вынужден использовать Гранд Прикс.

— Я сразу, ещё в нашу первую встречу понял, что ты — поклонник древних тактик, — не отвлекаясь от процесса подбора недостающих звеньев, усмехнулся Тони. — Отвечу изящно: применю Вариант дракона, — очаровательно улыбнувшись, схлопнул в ладонях один сектор модели и приблизил к себе другой, продолжив работу по заполнению пустот подходящими элементами.

— Знаешь, нам обязательно нужно сыграть, — мурлыкнул Бог, неприкрыто любуясь гением и его завораживающими движениями рук.

— Согласен, — протянул Старк, задумчиво щуря глаза и оценивая только что выстроенную им цепочку данных, — обязательно попробуем найти для этого время, если, — изогнув её в дугу, легким движением втолкнул ещё одну деталь в основной скелет своей трехмерной шестеренки и, довольно поджав губы, перевел взгляд на Локи, — ты надумаешь остаться.

Одним глотком допив виски, трикстер с тихим стуком отставил опустевший бокал на стол за своей спиной и скрестил руки на груди, немного отведя голову назад.

— К слову об этом, — облизнув губы, Лафейсон выдержал короткую паузу и торжественно произнёс: — я решил простить тебя и принять твоё великодушное предложение, Старк.

Уперев руки ладонями в край стола и медленно повернувшись лицом к Богу, Тони плавно пригнулся над его поверхностью и отвел голову в сторону, избегая отсвета голограммы, свел лопатки за спиной и недоверчиво заглянул в его лучащиеся коварством глаза.

— Мне послышалось, — вкрадчивым тоном уточнил гений, медленно приподнимая брови, — или ты действительно только что исповедовал и благословил меня в одном предложении?

Ответом мужчине была широкая, обворожительная улыбка трикстера, с невинным видом пожавшего плечами. Нахмурившись и задумчиво втянув щеки, Старк коротко кивнул, ещё раз мельком, оценивающе взглянул на Локи, а затем вернулся к своей работе, пораженно ухмыляясь.

— Джей, оформи заказ на пижамку, которую я выбрал для нашего гостя, — распорядился гений, продолжив колдовать над голограммой. — Срочная доставка на моё имя, всё как обычно.

— Неужели даже не задашь мне никаких вопросов? — изумился в свою очередь Лафейсон, не успевший толком рассмотреть промелькнувшее на мгновение изображение своего нового предмета гардероба на одном из ближайших мониторов. — Иными словами, ты знал, что я соглашусь, и ничуть не сомневался?

— Предполагал, принцесса, а это немного другое, — тактично поправил его Тони, мастерски избегая острых углов возникших у трикстера подозрений. — Иногда я бываю провидцем в простых вопросах, а на некоторые напротив, — закончив с очередным сектором, он вдохнул полной грудью и повернул шестеренку, украдкой взглянув на Бога, — не хочу знать ответы. К тому же у меня довольно длинный список ошибок и проступков, так что, если ты отпустил мне пару грехов безо всяких ритуалов и публичного покаяния, — я искренне благодарен.

Беспечное обаяние, с которым Старк произнёс свою короткую речь, растопило лёд в сердце Локи, окончательно убедив его в искренности холёного гения. Мягко улыбнувшись ему в ответ одними лишь уголками рта, Лафейсон приглушенно фыркнул и качнул головой, но покой его был не долгим. В атмосфере воцарившейся в мастерской тишины, наблюдая за кропотливой работой мужчины, Бог задумался о том, чем предстояло этой голограмме стать в будущем: была ли она составной частью обещанных ему наручей или предназначалась для чего-то совершенно иного, не связанного с камнем, который они исследовали? А может, это был фрагмент будущего оружия, которое могло быть использовано против него самого? Не меньше трикстера занимало и то, почему Тони до сих пор не предложил ему опробовать результат своих дневных трудов. Привычка всегда и во всем ждать подвоха мгновенно дала о себе знать. Застарелые раны от прежде допущенных по глупости ошибок, глубокие шрамы от промахов, совершенных из-за непростительной доверчивости, заныли с новой силой, ввергая его в глухое уныние. Неужели он снова оступился и повёлся на соблазн надежды?

Локи легко было поверить в то, что гений, оценив всю степень риска, которому собирался подвергнуть свою жизнь, принял решение отказаться от ранее озвученной идеи поделиться с ним своей технологией. К подобному выводу Бога подталкивало не только совершенно очевидное промедление со стороны Старка, но и задумчивая отрешенность, которой раньше в их общении не наблюдалось. Немногословность мужчины, занятого работой, в процесс которой Лафейсон не был посвящен, лучшим образом подтверждала теорию, возникшую в его сознании. По логике вещей отказ сотрудничать на прежних условиях должен был положить конец всему и неясным оставалось лишь одно: почему в таком случае Тони продолжал настаивать на том, чтобы трикстер принял его предложение остаться гостем в доме? Исследуя цепочку своих размышлений, Локи приходил лишь к одному возможному умозаключению: команда и обязательства, взятые на себя вместе со званием Мстителя, значили для гения куда больше, чем тот хотел показать, а потому он собирался выдать его Тору и таким образом закончить эту тёмную историю строчкой об очередном героическом подвиге, воскресившем опального Бога, кроме всего прочего являвшегося ещё и несостоявшимся захватчиком данного мира, о чем, безусловно, ему не применут напомнить.

При таком раскладе Тони терял куда меньше, чем при любом другом исходе, раскрывающем их тайное объединение в случае неблагоприятного стечения обстоятельств, и понять гения в стремлении защитить себя, обезопасить всё то, что ему дорого, Локи было не трудно — больно. Позволив себе робкую надежду, поверив колдовским глазам и обманчиво страстным словам этого смертного, Лафейсон обрек себя на печальную участь: позор и бесславное возвращение в Асгард, где всем его чаяниям и стремлениям не суждено будет уже сбыться. Расплатой за пару дней счастливой и безмятежной жизни станет безвременье в забвении и бесчестии. Стоило ли оно того? Ответ на этот вопрос лучше всего знало сердце Бога, пылко бьющееся в груди: да, определенно. Несмотря на все те неумолимо грядущие лишения, что уже маячили впереди золотыми шпилями Валаскьяльва, Старк подарил ему воспоминания, которые трикстер сможет лелеять в памяти ещё долгие годы, утешаясь ими в минуты печали и скорби. В своей душе он пронесет его образ в ореоле светлой нежности, в чем никогда не признается, храня и скрывая этот секрет ото всех, даже от чуткой Фригги… _матери._

— Тамагочи, ты окончательно разрядился? — поинтересовался гений, щелкнув пальцами перед лицом Лафейсона. — Эту штуку тоже нельзя было ни на минуту оставить. Скоренько издыхала или от голода, или от недостатка внимания, — скосил взгляд и кокетливо добавил: — Дьявольская была игрушка. Поработила разум многих в девяностые годы.

Сбросив морок мрачных мыслей, Локи изумленно сморгнул и устремил на стоявшего перед ним мужчину рассеянный взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей, чуть приоткрыв губы с явным намерением ответить, но так и не произнеся ни слова. В голове трикстера было удивительно пусто, и единственное, на чём он мог сосредоточиться, — это фигура Старка, с пристрастием наблюдавшего за ним своими невозможными глазами, от взора которых до боли теплело за грудью и сердце сковывала запретная, сладостная тоска.

— Ты не сдержал своего обещания, — с глухим смирением в надломленном голосе произнес Лафейсон, с усилием проталкивая слова между непослушных, словно онемевших губ.

Выражение крайнего изумления на лице гения вызвало горестную усмешку на губах Локи. То, как безуспешно на его взгляд Тони пытался скрыть свои истинные эмоции, лишний раз подтвердило его догадки, надорвав в душе трикстера тонкую нить надежды, за которую он отчаянно цеплялся в последние несколько минут, даже не до конца осознавая этого. Искоса взглянув на смертного, уличенного в лицемерии и притворстве, Лафейсон коротко хмыкнул и величественно откинул голову назад, расправляя плечи, напоминая себе о необходимости хранить достоинство в любой, даже самой патовой ситуации. Потому, что бы ни ожидало его в уготованном будущем, Бог намеревался принять неизбежное мужественно и с честью, не добавляя Старку поводов для язвительного ликования.

— Я должен был это предвидеть, — с апломбом произнес Локи, заставляя себя улыбнуться шире, несмотря на внутреннюю дрожь, — но, так или иначе, все мы порой оказываемся в плену у своих сиюминутных интересов.

В то время, как трикстер неприкрыто наслаждался своим триумфом от этой маленькой, но такой важной лично для него победы, неожиданно одержанной им тогда, когда бой уже был коварно выигран Старком, сам мужчина пребывал в отупляющем недоумении. Присев на край рабочего стола, Тони устало прикрыл глаза, нахмурившись, и с тихим, гортанным стоном прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к переносице, сжав кожу до легкой, отрезвляющей боли. В голове стояла звенящая пустота, и единственная, но неуловимая мысль, вобравшая в себя черты многих неозвученных им вопросов, с болезненным стуком перескакивала от одной стенки черепной коробки к другой, словно чертов мячик для пинпонга, провоцируя под веками ощутимую пульсацию. Порядком устав от этой выматывающей игры в своей подкорке, гений решительно выдохнул и, схватив комок безответных загадок, мельтешащий у него перед мысленным взором, устремил пронзительный взгляд на Бога, даря ему одну из своих самых бесшабашных улыбок, свидетельствующих о вынужденной капитуляции Тони.

— Позволю себе заметить, сэр, что мои многочисленные уведомления в течение дня были вами проигнорированы, а затем и вовсе отключены в составе всей аудиовизуальной группы обратной связи, — внезапно произнес искин, нарушив тишину между мужчинами, созерцавшими друг друга в приступе обоюдного психологического садомазохизма.

Сразу после того, как Джарвис прервал его заготовленную подачу с вопросами и указал на решение, всё это время буквально лежавшее на поверхности, Старк испытал чувство радостного облегчения, лишь слегка приправленное терпким раздражением из-за того, что они потратили уйму бесценного времени на весь этот театр абсурда, в котором основой сюжета сезонного спектакля — весьма посредственной трагикомедии — оказался пропущенный обед. Запрокинув голову, Тони выразительно завел глаза под потолок и беззвучно, но от того не менее грязно выругался, шевеля одними лишь губами. Гений ничуть не сомневался в том, что Джей, которому и предназначалась эта проникновенная тирада, наверняка уже считал все обращенные к нему слова и даже их эмоциональный окрас благодаря доработанному недавно алгоритму детекции, так что теперь совершенно точно и в деталях знал всё, что думал о нём в этот момент его создатель. Тем не менее ИИ воздержался от каких бы то ни было комментариев по этому поводу, за что Старк был ему искренне благодарен: даже непродолжительная перепалка с искусственным интеллектом лишила бы его возможности оперативно разрешить проблемы с трикстером, неожиданно впавшим в опасное состояние голодной меланхолии. К тому же, он бы наверняка проиграл.

Наскоро перебрав в памяти события ушедшего дня, Тони без особого труда припомнил, как провёл обеденные часы за беседой с Беннером, ожидаемо заглянувшим в лабораторию. С самого начала его приход был для гения лишь вопросом времени, поскольку о своей заинтересованности в исследованиях скипетра Брюс недвусмысленно намекнул ему ещё за завтраком. Однако на что, что он решится прийти так скоро, Старк почти не рассчитывал, зная о наличии многих веских для учёного причин держаться в стороне, и потому был приятно удивлен, когда в дверях своего маленького храма прогресса заметил смущенного собрата по науке, с мягкой улыбкой ожидавшего приглашения поближе познакомиться с результатами проведенных тестов. В этот миг, даже понимая, что об определенной — большей — части своих изысканий ему придётся умолчать, Тони с искренней радостью принял доброго друга и поделился с ним всеми прочими открытиями, а заодно получил несколько весьма дельных советов от доктора по вычислениям, за что был глубоко ему признателен. Оценивая в совокупности всё произошедшее, сам гений нашёл вполне оправданным то, что при таком обилии интеллектуальной пищи он не испытывал нужды в телесной, но для реабилитации в глазах Бога, которому объяснить всю эту логическую цепь событий без упоминаний о Джекиле и Хайде* будет явно не просто, Старк пришел к выводу, что должен всего лишь чертовски хорошо сыграть свою роль в духе начинающего актера с классической фразой: «Кушать подано!». Изящное решение сложной задачи, найденное им за считанные мгновения, значительно его приободрило.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
*отсылка на готический роман Р.Л. Стивенсона «Странная история доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда», где Тони проводит параллель между героями произведения и Брюсом/Халком  
_____________________________________________________________________________

— Ладно, королева драмы, — плавно соскользнув со стола на пол, Тони, вдохновленный озарившей его идеей, сложил ладони вместе и прижал их ребрами сначала к губам, а затем к груди, выразительно кивнув. — За свой ляп с обедом я изящно расплачусь незаметным жестом.

Пройдя пару шагов в сторону соседнего стола и подхватив в руки картонный треугольник, приспособленный вместо тарелки под кусок пиццы, который он задолжал Лафейсону ещё утром, гений бодрой походкой вернулся к Богу и протянул ему скромное угощение на двух раскрытых ладонях, театрально склонив перед ним голову.

— И ты всерьёз полагаешь, что этого будет достаточно, Старк? — с едва заметной, елейной улыбкой на губах вкрадчиво произнес трикстер, позабавленный жалкой попыткой мужчины сохранить хорошую мину при объективно плохой игре.

На одно бесконечно длинное мгновение в мастерской воцарилась тишина, достойная самого Страсберга*. Почувствовав, что неловкая пауза затягивается, Тони украдкой взглянул на Бога и, лукаво дернув уголком рта в приглушенной ухмылке, недвусмысленно подтолкнул кусок пиццы по воздуху чуть ближе к нему. Движение заставило Лафейсона коротко, едва заметно вздрогнуть. Приняв подношение из рук гения, Локи задумчиво нахмурился и отвел взгляд, размышляя над тем, как вести себя дальше. Непринужденное поведение мужчины сбивало с толку ещё больше, не позволяя прежде возникшей сумятице мыслей и чувств улечься в измученной сомнениями душе. Соблазн признать всё дикой, извращенной шуткой и отпустить тревоги, теснившие грудь, был особенно велик, но даже при наличии столь сладкой возможности забыть о возникшем недоразумении трикстер не мог избавиться от подозрения, что у Старка был выверенный план игры. Внезапно Бог осознал, что за один едва отличимый миг их общение превратилось в настоящую шахматную партию, в которой важно было не только определить свою тактику, но и просчитать наперёд ходы соперника, что в их случае представлялось задачей крайне сложной по причине обоюдного мастерства.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
 _Ли Страсберг* — театральный режиссёр и актер, последователь школы Станиславского._  
_____________________________________________________________________________

— Можно уже считать, что я официально получил твоё прощение? — осторожно уточнил Тони, прищурившись. — Дар Богу преподнесен, религиозные формальности соблюдены, а часть с покаянием мы вполне можем опустить, верно?

Выдержав небольшую паузу, Лафейсон всё же повернул голову в сторону гения и смерил его снисходительным взглядом, позволив себе тонкую улыбку, едва скользнувшую по губам, но ничуть не коснувшуюся холодных глаз. Издевка удалась смертному на славу, вызвав в трикстере чувство искреннего восхищения и одновременно с тем не меньшего раздражения. Именно она стала последней каплей в чаше его терпения, окончательно убедив в том, что Старк намеренно избегал обсуждения очевидной проблемы и готов был сослаться на что угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться к теме исследований и разработок, делиться которыми он очевидно передумал, испугавшись последствий. Явная же неспособность Тони признаться в этом и отстоять свой выбор отравляла душу Локи горьким разочарованием. К сожалению, на проверку даже этот удивительно притягательный человек оказался трусливым рабом своих страхов, созданным для услужения и покорности.

— По-твоему, я ломоть хлеба, который надо щедро умаслить? — глухо произнёс Локи, вздернув уголок рта в надменной усмешке.

Удовлетворившись оскорбленным выражением лица мужчины, Лафейсон облизнул губы и приготовился насладиться уже давно остывшей, но ничуть не утратившей своего дивного вкуса пиццей, рассчитывая, что относительно неплохая еда в определенной мере искупит многие неудобства и печали этого дня. Впрочем, стоило ему лишь прикоснуться к самому краешку обильно начиненного треугольника, как от прозвучавших над ним слов гения Бог поперхнулся первым же кусочком, мгновенно застрявшим у него в горле.

— В целях облегчения контакта смазка просто необходима, — с невозмутимым выражением лица и будто бы абсолютно серьёзно произнес Тони, выпрямившись. — Опытом глубокой коммуникации ты явно не отличаешься, поэтому процесс и выходит таким болезненным. Я думаю, мне нужно было получше тебя подготовить, но теперь уже поздно что-то говорить, так что придется исходить из того, что мы имеем.

Подойдя ближе, мужчина опустил руку на плечо Лафейсона и несильно, ободряюще сжал, а затем бережно погладил ладонью вдоль спины, коротко постучав для облегчения вдоха.

— Трудно быть Богом, верно? — ласково проворковал гений. — Придется мне позаботиться о тебе, малыш, раз уж я у тебя первый.

Давясь сухим, царапающим кашлем, Локи отложил пиццу в сторону и прикрыл рот ладонью, искоса наблюдая за гением, направившимся в дальний конец мастерской. От удушья и возмущения, густо смешанного со смущением, вызванным словами гения, краска бросилась трикстеру в лицо, и теперь ко всему прочему он изнывал ещё и от лихорадочного жара, пощипывающего щёки. Разрозненные мысли жалили разум пиками острых обвинений в собственной непредусмотрительности, ведь Тони в очередной раз втянул его в свои игры разума и, ослепленный чувством своего превосходства, столь очевидного и непоколебимого ещё мгновение назад, Лафейсон снова уступил смертному, попавшись в его хитроумную ловушку, которую попросту не сумел распознать. Однако несмотря ни на что, настроение Бога удивительным образом улучшилось и на его дрожащих губах заиграла слабая улыбка.

— Ты отчаянный балагур и насмешник, Старк, — прохрипел Локи, утирая тыльной стороной ладони уголок рта. — Однако далеко не всё можно решить потехой и острым словом.

Вернувшись со стаканом прохладной воды, Тони снисходительно взглянул на трикстера, всё ещё мелко вздрагивающего от остаточных спазмов в горле, и протянул ему спасительную жидкость, спрятав руки в карманах джинс. Волна теплого желания позаботиться об этом потерявшемся среди миров беглеце от самого себя затопила гения изнутри и пробудила в нём чувства, обычно крепко дремлющие на глубине души. Без особого труда угадывая в его образе отражение профиля своего внутреннего мятежника, он легко проникся к Лафейсону пониманием и доверием, зная наперед о тех сомнениях и страхах, что мешали им открыться и пойти навстречу друг другу без оглядки на прошлое. Догадываясь, что истинная причина возникших недомолвок между ними кроется далеко не в куске злосчастной пиццы, Старк вдохнул полной грудью и присел на свободный стул перед Богом, заинтересованно склонив голову набок. Подними Локи в тот момент взгляд, и его бы ожидало спасение в бездонных глазах смертного, чья нерастраченная нежность тайного эмпанта принадлежала в данный момент ему одному.

— Возможно, ты прав, — бархатисто произнес Тони, наблюдая за Богом, — но почему тогда мне кажется, что ты снова улыбаешься? — сложив губы трубочкой, проникновенно шепнул мужчина, вздернув подбородок.

Сделав пару небольших глотков воды, Локи медленно вдохнул и прикрыл глаза, сморгнув проступившие от кашля слезы с длинных ресниц. Судороги отпустили его тело, но прежнее напряжение никуда не исчезло и продолжало курсировать с кровью по венам, поддерживая мышцы в тонусе. Особенных усилий трикстеру стоило не поддаться на соблазнительный зов тихого, проникающего под кожу голоса смертного, с непростительной легкостью влиявшего на него и заставлявшего поколебаться в своих убеждениях.

— Ты силишься убедить меня в том, что проникся ко мне, — вдумчиво, тщательно подбирая слова, произнёс Лафейсон, наконец обратив свой взор на гения, — и у тебя это немыслимо хорошо получается, — его губы тронула слабая улыбка, — но я никогда не смогу поверить такому, как ты.

— Человеку, — без тени обиды уточнил мужчина, встречая взгляд Бога, — или Мстителю?

Прищурив глаза, Локи терпеливо усмехнулся и качнул головой, молчаливо предоставив Старку право самому выбрать, кем он считал себя в первую очередь. Совершенно обессилев, трикстер не мог заставить себя даже разозлиться на загадочного смертного, затеявшего этот обмен бессмысленными откровениями. Сердце тоскливо ныло в груди, болезненно сжимаясь на каждом ударе. Волшебство, зародившееся между ними за эти несколько коротких дней и ночей, подходило к концу и угасало, словно свет упавшей звезды, озарившей своей яркой вспышкой всё вокруг перед наступлением кромешной, безутешной тьмы.

— По правде говоря, я ведь так и не прошел отбор, так что попал в команду исключительно благодаря тебе, — с затаённой усмешкой в голосе произнес гений, пересев поудобнее и наконец выудив руки из карманов. — И вот ты снова здесь. Значит, перемены неизбежны.

— По-твоему, всё так просто? — умиленно пробормотал Лафейсон, сбиваясь на шёпот.

— Ты мне скажи, — кивнул Старк, сложив ладони вместе и протянув их ближе к Богу. — В чем твой страх? Я знаю, что доверие не входит в список твоих излюбленных источников адреналина, но должна быть объективная причина, и она явно не во мне.

Ощутив, что больше не может выносить этот испытывающий, прожигающий насквозь взгляд карих глаз, Локи порывисто поднялся на ноги и в несколько широких, энергичных шагов отошел к затемненному окну мастерской, прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу. Мысли и чувства кипели в нём, оплавляя лютым жаром, заставляя крепкий металл прежних убеждений смягчаться и гнуться под натиском новых надежд. Прикрыв глаза, трикстер до боли стиснул зубы и призвал на выручку свою решительность. В нынешней ситуации ему больше нечего было терять, и раз уж сам гений настаивал на том, чтобы он озвучил свои вопросы, то к чему было лишать себя возможности получить на них ответы, навсегда избавиться от домыслов?

— Я не слепец, Тони, и вижу, как изменились твои взгляды за минувший день, — уверенно произнес Лафейсон, глядя на распростертый у подножия башни город. — В крахе своих иллюзий я могу винить лишь себя, но именно ты дал мне надежду, а потому ответь, — круто развернувшись на пятках, Локи устремил на мужчину яростно пылающий жаждой познания взгляд, — в чем причина столь кардинальной смены мнений? Ты усомнился в том, что я достоин, или же это всего лишь забота о личном благополучии?

Шумно выдохнув, гений низко опустил голову под потоком беспощадно обрушенных на него подозрений и обвинений, а затем рывком поднялся на ноги, устремив на Локи уязвленный взгляд почерневших от обиды глаз. Обескураженно осмотревшись в мастерской, словно за одно мгновение она стала для него чужой, Тони болезненно скривился и с робкой искоркой надежды, блекло блеснувшей в непроглядном мраке его зрачков, в упор посмотрел на Бога, плотно поджав губы. Наблюдая за ним, Лафейсон почти поверил в то, что мужчина вышел из себя, но его уставший, понурый вид говорил совершенно о другом. Похолодев от мысли, что его выводы оказались ошибочны, трикстер, затая дыхание, наблюдал за хаотическими перемещениями Старка, и крупно вздрогнул, когда тот подошел вплотную к нему, держа в руках небольшой металлический кейс, поблескивающий хромированным краем в свете люминесцентных ламп. Отступив на полшага назад под натиском решительности, застывшей маской на некогда подвижном лице Тони, Локи мельком взглянул на предмет в его руках и, насухо сглотнув, смиренно опустил плечи, готовый принять неизбежное.

— Я благодарен за всё, что ты сделал, — сипло произнёс трикстер, с усилием проталкивая слова языком сквозь непослушные губы, — но, если передумал — отпусти. Не вынуждай меня делать то, о чем я буду жалеть всю свою жизнь.

Возникшая между ними пропасть ширилась с ужасающей скоростью, осыпаясь по краям, и Локи чувствовал, что едва может стоять, предощущая скорое падение в бездну. Тони стоял перед ним, не двигаясь, не предпринимая ни единой попытки ни остановить его, ни оттолкнуть, но от одной только мысли, что ему придется защищаться и, возможно, по этой же причине причинить Старку вред, Лафейсону было не по себе. Вне всяких сомнений он сделает необходимое, если придётся, и уж конечно Богу хватит сил, чтобы справиться со слабым смертным, но ни единым уголком своей души он не желал этого и даже страшился.

— Позволить тебе уйти без сувенира? — криво усмехнувшись, произнес мужчина, заставив Локи вздрогнуть от неожиданности после нескольких минут испытывающего молчания.

— Прошу, не надо, — почти неслышно пробормотал трикстер, предупреждающе отведя голову назад и устремив на гения тяжелый, упреждающий взгляд.

В тишине особенно зловеще щелкнули застежки кейса, и рассудок Лафейсона объяла мутная пелена, мастерская покачнулась перед взором, и, не дожидаясь, когда Старк извлечет свой очередной прощальный подарок, он схватил мужчину за горло, в одно круговое движение с глухим звуком удара прижав его спиной к стеклу. Под металлический лязг упавшего на пол кейса Тони задушенно вскрикнул и вцепился обеими руками в запястье трикстера, упорно, но совершенно беспомощно царапая бледную кожу. Глядя на Бога со смесью испуга и гнева в расширившихся глазах, гений изо всех сил пнул Локи по ноге и упрямо захрипел, скалясь.

— Простого «спасибо» мне бы вполне хватило, — фыркнул мужчина, цепляясь за руку Бога. — Джарвис…

— Согласно протоколу «Тостер» я могу вмешиваться только в критической ситуации, сэр, — вежливо отозвался искин. — Мне применить особый код?

То, что ИИ не усматривал ничего опасного для его жизни в происходящем, стало настоящим откровением для Старка. Озабоченно нахмурившись, Тони свирепо зашипел, извиваясь под рукой замершего трикстера, в искреннем недоумении смотрящего на распахнувшийся кейс, точнее на его содержимое. Стоило пальцам Лафейсона немного ослабить хватку на горле, как гений в ту же минуту потянулся за воздухом, делая один жадный глоток за другим. Проследив за взглядом Бога и поморщившись от неприятных, саднящих ощущений в глотке, мужчина обвинительно покосился на Локи, скривив губы в осуждающей, но вместе с тем победной ухмылке.

— Самое время сменить гнев на милость, да, дорогой? — сипло съёрничал гений. — Убери руку, будь лапочкой.

Изящно разжав тиски крепких пальцев на горле Старка, Локи и впрямь опустил руку, но в тот же миг плотно прижал ладонь к его груди в области сплетения, так что мужчина при всем желании по-прежнему не мог пошевелиться, но хотя бы ничто не мешало ему спокойно дышать и перевести дух. Прижавшись затылком к холодному стеклу, Тони прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, отсчитывая про себя удары обезумевшего сердца. Охваченную жаром кожу шеи слегка покалывало, и мужчина потянулся к ней, рассчитывая утешить её мягким прикосновением, но Лафейсон не позволил ему и этого. Перехватив его запястье в воздухе, он без лишних усилий прижал его руку к стеклу на уровне головы и наконец перевел взгляд с кейса на пораженного до глубины гения. Нахмурив брови, Тони вопросительно уставился на Локи, дыша всего лишь в полсилы, а потому ровно, но слишком часто, будто загнанно.

— Я же правильно тебя понял? — поинтересовался трикстер с легкой хрипотцой в голосе.

— Мне остается только надеяться, — вторил ему мужчина, не отводя своих глаз. — Выпьем?

Плавно отстранившись и освободив Старка, Лафейсон ещё раз мельком взглянул на кейс, а затем подступился к нему и поднял с пола, бережно проведя кончиками пальцев по корпусу. Наблюдая за трикстером, гений медлил, стоя у окна, опираясь спиной на стекло. Ноги гения предательски дрожали, равно как и все тело, и он не чувствовал в себе ни прежних сил, ни уверенности, чтобы смело сделать шаг в сторону без поддержки. Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы Тони все же сумел привести себя в порядок и перестал трястись, однако внизу живота мышцы всё ещё стягивал тугой узел и подспудно Старк догадывался или даже скорее был вынужден признать, что это не страх, а самое настоящее возбуждение, которое он тесно связывал с выбросом адреналина. Проведя рукой по волосам, мужчина наконец собрался с духом и, оттолкнувшись от холодного окна, неуверенной походкой, едва заметно покачиваясь, направился к дальнему столу, где хранился спасительный и необходимый сейчас виски. Краем глаза заметив движение, Локи быстро отложил кейс, заставив себя оторваться от его содержимого, приковавшего к себе всё внимание Бога, и проворно догнал мужчину, предложив ему свою руку в качестве опоры. Поразмыслив с мгновение, Тони всё же благодарно оперся на его предплечье и тяжело вздохнул, выразительно усмехнувшись.

— Хватка у тебя, кажется, стала ещё сильнее. Хорошо хоть окно на этот раз не разбил, — хрипловато отшутился гений, с помощью Бога добравшись до стола, потянулся за бутылкой.

— Это всё курсы управления гневом, — скованно парировал трикстер, подставляя стаканы.

— Они должны вернуть тебе деньги, — фыркнул Старк, наполнив бокалы до половины. — Нервы у тебя по-прежнему ни к черту.

— В Асгарде другие ценности, Тони, — слабо улыбнулся Локи. — Никто не сможет вернуть мне ушедшие годы.

Подхватив стакан в руку, мужчина сделал небольшой глоток и зажмурился, когда крепкий напиток обжег его горло, от чего у него перехватило дыхание, а на глазах проступили непрошеные слёзы. Облизнув пересохшие губы, Старк прикрыл глаза и на пробу ещё раз осторожно вдохнул. Под веками вспыхнули звезды, и гений вновь ощутил поразительную слабость, подломившую колени. Недовольно хмыкнув, он подтащил к себе высокий барный стул и опустился на него, отставив бокал в сторону, пока позорно не разбил.

— Так ты всерьёз подумал, что я дам заднюю? — осипшим голосом поинтересовался Тони, наблюдая за трикстером, устраивающимся напротив него, словно не за столом, а за барной стойкой.

— Многое говорило об этом и было очень похоже, что ты передумал, — осторожно произнес Локи. — Я вынужден быть осторожным, надеюсь, ты понимаешь.

— Я знаю, что правила игры сильно меняются, когда все считают тебя мёртвым и ты не торопишься с возвращением в мир живых, — согласно кивнул Старк.

— Тогда тебе не хуже меня известно, насколько сложно кому-то поверить в столь непростом положении, — опечаленно резюмировал трикстер, поджимая губы.

— В следующий раз просто спроси меня, если снова начнешь сомневаться, — добродушно улыбнулся гений, сделав ещё один глоток виски. — Не обязательно сразу хватать за горло.

Красноречиво потерев шею ладонью, Тони залпом допил остатки виски в своем стакане и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь согревающим ощущением тепла, растекающегося по телу. Его почти перестало лихорадить от адреналиновой мысли о полёте с верхнего этажа башни, но с возбуждением всё обстояло иначе. Тлея угольками в самом низу живота, оно будоражило нервные окончания, не позволяя до конца успокоиться, вынуждая память снова и снова возвращаться к тому сладостному ощущению подчинения, которое он испытал в руках трикстера. Нечто низменное, глубоко затаённое на уровне древних инстинктов пробудилось в нём под влиянием мгновения, разделенного с Богом, напомнившим о своей силе.

— Предлагаешь мне поверить тебе на слово? — заметно расслабившись, усмехнулся Бог, наконец отпив немного из своего бокала.

— Ты ведь эксперт по лжи, — прищурившись, беззлобно съязвил гений, поднимаясь на ноги, — значит, почувствуешь подвох, если я всё же решу тебя провести. Ну или сделай это ради простого разнообразия. Скучно всегда предохраняться — иногда нужно рисковать.

— Мне кажется, ты обладаешь большим опытом в этом, — повернувшись вслед за Старком, с ухмылкой прокомментировал Локи и вскользь коснулся взглядом кейса, вновь привлекшего к себе его внимание.

— Возможно, — уклончиво признал Тони, устроившись за ближайшим рабочим столом. — Допивай виски, хватай чемоданчик и шлёпай сюда, — активировав созданную им днем программу, мужчина поднял голову на возникшую перед ним голограмму с набором окон и целой таблицей систематизированных данных, выведенной четко по центру.

Тихо рассмеявшись, Лафейсон покрутил в руке бокал, залюбовавшись на мгновение игрой света в янтарном напитке, и почувствовал, как тревожность оставила его, вытесненная ощущением тепла и уюта. Украдкой взглянув на поглощенного работой мужчину, трикстер подумал о том, что, вероятно, не заслужил проявленного по отношению к нему радушия, но сердце Бога было благодарно за каждый миг сострадающей щедрости, проявленной гением. В один глоток осушив стакан до дна, Локи поднялся на ноги и вместе с кейсом проследовал до Старка. Взмахом руки наказав ему положить чемоданчик в сторону, Тони живо обернулся и устремил на Лафейсона горящий восторгом и предвкушением взгляд.

— Джарвис провел кое-какие вычисления и тесты, пока мы тут с тобой развлекались, — съехидничал гений, многозначительно вскинув брови, и торжественно добавил: — так что теперь я наверняка уверен в том, что синтезированный мной элемент работает. Ты ведь помнишь, как в самом начале я предполагал, что камни противодействуют друг другу, но проверить это мне так и не удалось. Мой элемент на основе Тессеракта или точнее Камня Пространства слишком слаб для подобного, но я совершенно точно выяснил, что он и впрямь способен поглощать энергию. Однако для того, чтобы отразить импульс Камня Разума, ему необходимо небольшое усиление.

Повернувшись лицом к голограмме, Тони указал Лафейсону на один из её секторов, где в окружении десятков формул была проекция химической связи, определяющей элемент.

— В своё время я доработал открытие моего отца, немного изменив его структуру. Вот, смотри, — развернув поле с подробным описанием, Старк вывел для сравнения показатели того, что было и стало после проведенных им исследований. — Видишь? Не вдаваясь в подробности о теории химических связей, просто скажу, что здесь структура плотнее, чем в первоначальном скелете элемента, — посмотрев на склонившегося над его плечом Бога, Тони удовлетворенно кивнул, заметив огонек живой заинтересованности в его глазах.

— Ты попытался сделать с Камнем Разума то же самое? — уточнил трикстер, изучая данные.

— Именно, — подтвердил мужчина. — Мне не составило особого труда синтезировать элемент, но усилить его по тому же принципу у меня не получилось. Камень Пространства вырабатывает энергию, поэтому его структурная решетка позволила мне поиграться со связью, применив имеющиеся разработки, но с Камнем Разума всё обстоит иначе. Он сам формирует вокруг себя защитный барьер, а потому использовать прежнюю формулу уже не получится.

— Хочешь сказать, что так называемый химический состав каждого камня не только уникален, но и обладает определенными, а главное неповторимыми активными свойствами? — устремив на Старка заинтересованный взгляд, произнес Лафейсон.

— Полагаю, что так, — загадочно выгнув бровь, признал Тони. — Сколько, говоришь, их всего раскидано по Вселенной?

— Существует шесть Камней Бесконечности, — вновь обратив взор на данные, вдумчиво протянул трикстер. — Доподлинно известно, что они способны сочетаться друг с другом, но ты говоришь, что также возможно их противостояние. Значит, существуют некие пары.

— Для этого достаточно немного поиграться со структурой, — подтвердил гений. — Однако это не совсем касается камней. Все же речь идет об элементах, созданных на их основе, хотя смысл тот же. Принцип магнита: в одном положении они притягиваются, а в другом отталкиваются.

Присев на край стола, Локи особенно тщательно принялся изучать данные, выведенные мужчиной на цифровой экран. Научные изыскания Старка как нельзя точно подтверждали теории, выстроенные Богом на основе многих магических трактатов, изученных им за последние годы. Возможно, между их мирами и была пропасть глубиной в тысячелетия тайных знаний, непознанных смертными, но гений одного отдельно взятого человека сумел приблизить разгадку общей для них тайны на несколько драгоценных шагов.

— Всё ещё считаешь местные технологии отсталыми? — елейно промурлыкал Тони, неприкрыто наслаждаясь видом Бога, поглощенного результатами его исследования.

— Я по-прежнему делаю единичное исключение и не советую со мной торговаться, — серьёзно произнес трикстер, не отвлекаясь, и, лишь дойдя до последней точки, взглянул на Старка. — Насколько я понимаю, в обратную сторону связь тоже не сработала?

— Горько признавать, но ты прав, — пожал плечами Старк. — Я пока не нашёл способ усилить элемент и не придумал, как его использовать, но, даже если мне это удастся, то против Тессеракта у него нет шансов. Вероятно, в связке с Камнем Разума идёт что-то ещё.

— Разум, Время, Душа, Пространство, Сила и Реальность, — размышляя вслух, произнес Локи. — Выходит, у каждого есть своя пара или даже антипод.

— Узнаем, если достанем ещё хотя бы один, — немного беспечно произнес Тони, взмахом руки сворачивая экран над столом. — А сейчас, может, ты хочешь проверить свои наручи? Все-таки над ними я поколдовал и тут хотя бы с результатом.

Смущенно улыбнувшись, Лафейсон искоса взглянул на кейс и согласно кивнул, кокетливо посмотрев на потерявшего всякое терпение гения. Старк был исключительно деятельным, не терпящим всякого промедления человеком, а потому не видел никакого смысла подолгу задерживаться на том, с чем ещё ничего нельзя было сделать. Его внимание мгновенно переключалось на насущные проблемы, требовавшие принятия решения здесь и сейчас. Абсолютно всё, что можно или нужно было сделать завтра, Тони откладывал без зазрения совести, а потому личный список важных дел на ближайшее будущее никогда не уменьшался. Впрочем, в этой черте его сумасбродного, взбалмошного характера скрывалось особое очарование, против которого у окружающих, подобравшихся слишком близко, чтобы узнать гения получше, не было шансов. Выстоять не удалось даже Богу, покорённому этой пылкой жаждой знаний и свершений, открытой им в тесном общении.

— Боюсь, что мне нечего будет предложить тебе взамен, Тони, — игриво заметил трикстер, подняв взгляд на мужчину, склонившегося над кейсом.

— Полагаешь, Тессеракт не откроет мне ничего нового? — ухмыльнулся уголком рта Старк, переведя взгляд на Бога. — Браслетики, кстати, одолжи на минутку.

— Он предлагает не знания, а суть, которую ты видишь и без посторонней помощи, — мягко произнес Локи, протянув гению свои наручи, материализованные им из потайного кармана в приглушенном зеленоватом свечении.

— С одной стороны это похоже на изысканный комплимент, а с другой на попытку изменить условия сделки, — недоверчиво сощурился Тони, забрав браслеты и разместившись с ними за столом.

— Может, я просто не хочу, чтобы ты был разочарован, — проворковал Лафейсон, склонив голову набок.

— Вряд ли что-то может стать для меня большим огорчением, чем огромная дыра в небе, из которой в мой мир дождём сыплются уродливые пришельцы, — выразительно сморщив нос, признался мужчина. — Прежде я был очарован звездами, но с тех пор больше не испытываю восторга, глядя на ночное небо.

— В этом есть и моя вина, — пристыженным шепотом откликнулся трикстер, пряча глаза.

Закончив с настройкой, Тони украдкой взглянул на вновь погрузившегося в свои невеселые мысли Бога и беззвучно, снисходительно усмехнулся одним уголком рта. На этот короткий миг лицо мужчины озарилось светлой нежностью от осознания, что у них с трикстером было намного больше общего, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Одна только склонность к самобичеванию чего стоила, не говоря уже о множестве других, более мелких или напротив значительных черт характера, перекликающихся во всем многоцветье схожими узорами. Медленно скользнув языком вдоль нижней губы, Старк увлеченно прищурился, приходя для себя к совершенно определенным выводам, втянул щеки и согласно кивнул своим мыслям.

— Мы с тобой просто не с того начали, — будто разом отмахнувшись от прошлого, легко произнёс гений, подойдя ближе к Лафейсону. — Пересядь на стул и протяни мне одну руку.

— Считаешь, все могло быть иначе? — недоуменно поинтересовался Локи, повиновавшись.

— Например, у нас был шанс договориться, — невозмутимо откликнулся Старк, надевая один из наручей ему на запястье. — Я предлагал, помнишь?

— Ты вроде бы угрожал мне, — поддержав игру, кивнул трикстер, елейно улыбнувшись.

— На первом свидании частенько случаются промахи, — состроив мину, ухмыльнулся Тони. — Собираешься сказать одно, а в итоге с языка слетает другое. Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что тыкать в малознакомого смертного своим скипетром — это тоже не высший пилотаж божественного пикап-этикета.

Взглянув на результат трудов мужчины, увенчавший его левую руку, Лафейсон перевел взгляд на самого творца и попытался заглянуть ему в лицо, всем телом подавшись немного вперед. Между ними почти не было свободного пространства. Теплые руки Старка бережно касались его обнаженной кожи, ловкие пальцы порхали над ним, воссоздавая свою, особую магию, пробуждающую внутри Бога чувства, о которых в прежнее время трикстер даже не подозревал. Опьяненный предвкушением, одурманенный ароматом парфюма Тони и его близостью, обласканный новой надеждой, Локи широко улыбнулся, прикасаясь свободной теперь уже рукой к бедру мужчины.

— Свидании? Я не ослышался? — промурлыкал Лафейсон, увлажнив губы кончиком языка.

— Именно так в нашем мире принято называть встречи в интимной обстановке, особенно у себя дома, — сосредоточенно пробормотал гений, фиксируя браслет на запястье трикстера и проверяя надежность креплений.

— Выходит, ты флиртовал со мной? — для ясности решил уточнить Локи, продолжая легкие прикосновения кончиков пальцев к мягкой ткани домашних брюк на бедрах мужчины.

— Немного, — недовольно скривив губы при виде пропущенной застежки, Старк хмыкнул и принялся исправлять досадное упущение. — Ты, кстати, тоже был весьма неплох. Во всяком случае ровно до той минуты, пока у нас с тобой не дошло до дела, — добившись идеального результата, он победно просиял и с восторгом взглянул на Лафейсона, коротким движением руки убрав его ладонь со своего бедра. — Впрочем, я понимаю: стресс, волнения, тревоги. С каждым мужиком может случиться и даже с Богом.

— И с тобой? — с невинным видом поинтересовался трикстер, чуть вскинув брови.

Широко улыбнувшись, Тони на мгновение поднял на него бесновато-лукавый взгляд своих невозможно карих глаз, но предпочел оставить прямой вопрос без ответа, чем немало удивил Локи. Пожалуй, впервые на его памяти Старк без очевидной причины не закрепил за собой право на последнее слово в очередном противостоянии между ними. Изумлению Лафейсона не было предела, когда он внезапно для себя осознал, что гений откровенным образом кокетничал с ним. Бесстыдство, с которым мужчина заигрывал с Богом, вызвало в нем волну горячего смущения, бросившуюся жаром в лицо, от чего очередной вдох выдался чуть более скованным и рваным. Взволнованный и воодушевленным этим открытием, Локи даже не заметил, как Тони закончил работу со вторым наручем, полностью закрепив его на руке, а потому коротко, едва заметно вздрогнул в ответ на предложение Старка перейти к следующему этапу исследования.

— В любом открытии главное — это практическое применение, — уверенно произнес гений, направившись к скипетру, хранящемуся внутри энергетического поля. — Готов испытать весь ужас порабощения на себе?

— Этого не случится, если твое изобретение сработает, верно? — нахмурившись, с опаской в голосе уточнил Лафейсон и перевел взгляд с наручей на мужчину.

— Оно уже показало себя в действии, но нам нужно убедиться, что новая форма никоим образом не повлияла на свойства, — мягко, успокаивающе откликнулся Тони, примеряясь к весу скипетра в своей руке.

— Почему нельзя было использовать образец, проверенный временем? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Бог, последовав вслед за гением к центру лаборатории.

— Потому что всегда нужно идти вперед и стремиться к чему-то большему, — терпеливо, но с отчетливо прозвучавшими в голосе нотками назидания произнес Старк, покосившись на своего сомневающегося собеседника. — Передумал? Скажи сразу, пока мы не начали, а то ведь потом поздно будет и к тому же неловко.

Угрюмо насупившись, трикстер втянул щеки и коротко качнул головой. Предоставить гению ещё один веский повод пусть и беззлобно, но насмехаться над ним — щедрость, выходящая за рамки той, что он мог себе позволить. Переместившись ещё немного в сторону от столов, мужчины расположились на относительно свободном пятачке и встали друг напротив друга на расстоянии полутора шагов. Усмирив дыхание и почти приведя сердечный ритм в норму, они обменялись красноречивыми взглядами, полными страстного ожидания и любопытства. Каждому из них по-своему было интересно узнать, на что окажется способна новая игрушка гения, но ещё более волнительно оказалось поменяться ролями. От этого ощущения у обоих всё трепетало и сжималось внутри в сладостном предвкушении, пуская волны мурашек по коже. Облизнув от нетерпения губы, Лафейсон мельком взглянул на скипетр, а затем вновь сосредоточил взор на Старке, едва заметно кивнув в знак согласия на всё то, что должно было произойти дальше.

— Я надеюсь, ты достаточно опытен в подобных процессах, — выпрямившись и расправив плечи, сухо проронил Локи.

— Я буду нежен, — очаровательно проворковал Тони, поднимая руку в воздух. — Алаказам, Джарвис! Надеюсь, ты это снимаешь.

Едва коснувшись острием скипетра груди трикстера, гений в ту же секунду безнадёжно застонал: по глазам Бога в считанные мгновения разлилась чернота, на смену которой пришел тонкий, бездушный лёд, сковавший собой прежде насыщенно-зелёную радужку, лишив её всякой жизни и воли. Дрогнув всем телом в последнем, отчаянном сопротивлении, Локи пошатнулся и отступил на ещё полшага назад, встав по стойке смирно, при этом на его лице застыла маска унизительной, раболепной покорности, от чего Старку мгновенно стало не по себе. Нахмурившись, мужчина со злостью фыркнул и поспешил повторить волшебный трюк, надеясь таким образом обратить эффект от воздействия Камня Разума на сознание Бога. Облегчению же его не было предела, когда Лафейсон, придя в себя, шумно вдохнул полной грудью и недовольно хмыкнул, разделяя чувства и многочисленные эмоции Тони, легко читаемые по его лицу.

— Ты ошибся в расчетах? — немного охрипши поинтересовался трикстер, тяжело опускаясь на ближайший стул.

— Не сработало, — по-настоящему обескураженно пробормотал Старк, развернув проект разработки на соседнем экране. — Не понимаю, что пошло не так.

— Подобное случиться может с каждым, — пытаясь быть ободряющим, прокаркал Локи, откашлявшись. — Похоже, даже с тобой.

Наградив лучезарно улыбающегося Бога уничтожающим взглядом, Тони отложил скипетр в сторону и принялся за виртуальное сканирование системы, созданной по результатам ранее проведенных тестирований. Наблюдая за тем, как мужчина виртуозно обходится с данными, бурным потоком проносящимся у него перед глазами, Лафейсон попытался вникнуть в этот почти магический процесс, но быстро отчаялся, осознав, что попросту не успевает за лихим гением. Тоскливо бросив взор на скипетр, Локи подумал было уже о том, чтобы попробовать самому воздействовать на себя, попытаться проникнуться природой влияния камня, понять и разобраться в тонкостях порабощающего эффекта, как вдруг Старк с резким вскриком раскинул руки и круто развернулся, стоя на одном месте. Безумство, которым светились при этом его потемневшие от возбуждения глаза, отражало в себе всю глубину постигнутого им знания, и трикстер почувствовал, что пропадает в этой пучине, тонет в их черном омуте, очарованный танцем лукавых чертей, затаившихся на самом дне.

— Я понял, в чём дело, — решительно заявил Тони и, энергично схватив скипетр, перешёл к исходной точке, встав на прежнее место. — Сейчас я медленно опущу волшебную палочку в твою сторону, а ты, не дожидаясь, когда острие коснется груди, подними руки и соедини их в защитном жесте, словно закрываешься от удара.

Во избежание всякого недопонимания, гений наглядно продемонстрировал движение и красноречивым жестом указал Богу на точку, куда тому нужно было встать для повторного эксперимента.

— Это будет выглядеть довольно унизительно, — с сомнением фыркнул трикстер, подойдя к мужчине и встав на близком от него расстоянии. — Мне придется делать так каждый раз?

— Сначала проверим физику, а потом обсудим эстетику, — нетерпеливо хмыкнул Старк. — Не время капризничать, принцесса.

С недовольным прищуром поджав губы, Локи всё же решил не спорить с гением и вновь занял оборонительную позицию. Собираясь повторить заветное движение, Тони и впрямь действовал на порядок медленнее, будто попутно производя в уме окончательные расчеты. От этой неумолимой неторопливости у Лафейсона слегка закружилась голова. Наблюдая немигающим взглядом за смертным, Бог чутко уловил тот миг, когда приближение скипетра стало по-настоящему опасным, и в точности повторил защитную стойку, соединив вместе и выставив перед собой предплечья. В следующий миг раздался короткий вскрик Старка и после жуткого грохота наступила оглушительная тишина. Немного помедлив, Локи украдкой выглянул из-за ширмы своих рук и неуверенно улыбнулся, ища гения взглядом.

— Получилось?

В ответ на свой вопрос, заданный вкрадчиво-елейным тоном, трикстер услышал утробный, булькающий звук, вскоре переросший в хриплый, но счастливый смех. Медленно опустив руки, Лафейсон осторожно прошел несколько шагов вперед и плавно склонился над гением, лежавшим на спине в окружении поваленных стульев и многочисленных бумаг, упавших со стола и разлетевшихся по мастерской. Прикрыв ладонями лицо, он задушенно посмеивался, мелко дрожа всем телом. Выпавший скипетр отбросило чуть в сторону, и теперь он меньше всего походил на грозное оружие — скорее, на детскую игрушку, жестоко отвергнутую избалованным ребенком.

— Знаешь, я давно хотел у тебя спросить, — ухмыльнулся Локи, любуясь Старком в его незавидном положении — Почему «Тостер»?

Медленно отняв ладони от лица, Тони поднял на трикстера озорной взгляд и беспомощно заломил брови, наскоро облизывая пересохшие губы. В скелете мужчины не было ни одной кости, которая бы в данный момент не ныла тупой болью, а несколько мышц выступали на этом концерте изящным бэк-вокалом, окончательно лишая его желания и воли подниматься с пола самостоятельно. Осторожно вдохнув, гений прикрыл на мгновение глаза и вновь коротко, судорожно усмехнулся, охая от внезапно пронзившего насквозь всё тело спазма.

— Потому что в основе протокола Джарвиса лежит правило: «Не вмешиваться, пока не запахнет жареным», — выгнув бровь дугой, Старк в упор посмотрел на Бога и слегка дернул плечом. — Так и будешь стоять, наслаждаясь видом?

— Предлагаешь присоединиться и лечь рядом? — усмехнулся Лафейсон, поднимая мужчину с пола за руки. — Мне кажется, наши отношения ещё не достигли этого этапа.

— Наверное, ты прав, — игриво крякнул гений, встав на ноги, — но попробовать стоило.

Сменив горизонтальное положение на вертикальное, Тони покрепче ухватился за Локи и вместе с ним дошел до старого, затертого от времени диванчика в углу мастерской. С тихим кряхтением опустившись на кожаную подушку, гений откинул голову на широкую спинку и в очередной раз медленно выдохнул, пытаясь упорядочить мысли в голове, разложить все по полочкам и разобраться с многочисленными идеями относительно ближайшего будущего.

— Послушай, а как называется ситуация, при которой двое спят в одной комнате и даже постели? — внезапно поинтересовался Бог, буквально заставив мужчину подпрыгнуть на месте. — Это ведь уже отношения?

Пораженно покосившись на всерьёз озабоченного этим вопросом трикстера, Старк пару раз крепко сморгнул, пытаясь представить всё так, будто он слишком сильно ударился головой и теперь ему всё это мерещится, но когда заинтересованность не исчезла с лица трикстера даже после нескольких чуть более серьёзных попыток сбросить морок, гений сдался.

— Это называется серьёзными, любовными отношениями, — решив в свою очередь излишне не миндальничать, откликнулся Тони, но затем с подозрением прищурился. — Спрашиваешь из-за того, что мы сделали прошлой ночью?

— Да, — напряженно произнес Локи, сдвинув брови на переносице. — Скажешь, это другое?

Они сидели так близко друг к другу, что у гения, внезапно испытавшего приступ сильного кислородного голодания из-за ощутимо сгустившегося воздуха между ними, возникло совершенно иррациональное желание сдвинуться хотя на пару сантиметров, но тогда ему, вероятно, пришлось бы пересесть на подлокотник, что выглядело бы чересчур нелепо. У мужчины, должно быть, помутился рассудок или падение и впрямь было несколько сильнее, чем показалось изначально, ведь совершенно неожиданно для себя Тони подумал о том, что чувствовал, когда рука Бога сжимала его горло в приступе слепого гнева некоторое время назад. Вновь это опьяняющее запретным восторгом, ломающее изнутри тайной страстью чувство подчинения ударило ему в голову, напрочь лишив всякой связности мыслей. Мазнув языком по пересушенным губам, Старк наскоро стрельнул по фигуре замершего рядом с ним Бога и до боли в челюсти стиснул зубы, пытаясь преодолеть приступ удушающего желания, горячей волной перетекающего от стесненной на вдохе груди к паху.

В трикстере было много привлекательных и даже обаятельных черт, которые Тони невольно подмечал взглядом творца, привыкшего к работе с деталями. Не было ничего удивительного и в том, что Бог оказался персоной вдохновляющей, причем не только одним своим видом, но и делом. Истинное же откровение для Тони заключалось в том, Лафейсон пробудил в нем чувства, о которых он, даже если и догадывался, то никогда не думал всерьёз. Искушение было таким сильным, что на борьбу с ним уходили все силы. Способный думать лишь о том, каким сладким и неожиданно прекрасным может оказаться это откровение, он завороженно смотрел на Бога, очарованный игрой мелких огоньков от лампочек в его глазах. Ему нужны были ответы, и в этой иссушающей жажде единственным источником познания был Локи, с губ которого гений мог испить разъяснения на каждый свой невысказанный вопрос, но поддаться этой страсти Старк не решался, зная, что один шаг в этот омут будет подобен прыжку с головой: ни единого шанса вернуться или спастись.

— Нет, не скажу, — охрипшим, низким голосом произнес Тони, смягчив свой алчущий взгляд и отведя глаза в сторону. — На третьем свидании уже можно переходить к этой стадии, так что у нас с тобой в этой части все на удивление традиционно, по правилам.

Бережно похлопав ладонью колено трикстера, гений осторожно поднялся с диванчика и неуверенной поступью поплелся к развалам мастерской. Подняв скипетр, он отложил его на соседний стол, поставил пострадавшие стулья и, рассеянно покрутив головой, присел за один из мониторов, пробуя собраться с мыслями и вернуться к работе. Необходимо было изменить полярность элементов, зафиксированных в наручах Бога, уменьшить уровень сопротивления и доработать систему активации, сделать её более плавной и незаметной. Вместо этого Старк думал о том, чем мог обернуться опыт более тесного, личного общения с Лафейсоном, раздразнившим в нем любопытство одинокого, изголодавшегося ценителя. С такими темпами работы у него практически не оставалось шансов закончить сегодня и тем более взяться за ещё одну идею, щедро подброшенную Беннером во время их совместного обеда, но заставить себя отбросить мысли о не менее приятном времяпрепровождении было не так уж и просто, а уж развитое воображение и вовсе тому никак не способствовало.

— А у нас с тобой уже было третье свидание?

Тихий, вкрадчивый голос трикстера заставил мужчину едва заметно вздрогнуть, но, когда по прошествию нескольких минут томительного, изматывающего нервную систему ожидания ответа от гения так и не последовало, Бог с горечью осознал, что момент был безвозвратно упущен, а вместе с ним и волшебные мечты о чем-то большем. Снедаемый изнутри чувством непреодолимой тоски и потери, Локи прикрыл глаза и разочарованно втянул щеки, закусив их изнутри до боли. В этот миг под наброшенной вуалью мягких теней лаборатории его лицо с заострившимися от скорбной задумчивости скулами приобрело по-настоящему мрачное и даже зловещее выражение. Обернись Старк хоть на мгновение, и он бы увидел всю красоту тёмной стороны души Лафейсона, тщательно им скрываемую от постороннего взора, но теперь явившую себя во всем потайном великолепии. Непримиримое желание заполучить и обладать расчертило его образ решительностью в отдельных линиях плеч и спины, изменив привычно горделивую осанку почти до неузнаваемости, сделав её опасной, превратив Бога в неотвратимую угрозу, приближение которой часто можно почувствовать кожей, словно надвигающуюся бурю, и сейчас она собиралась обрушиться на всего лишь одного человека.

— Знаешь, если произвести расчёты, то да, у нас уже было третье свидание, — невозмутимо произнес Тони, отложив один доведенный до ума наруч в сторону. — Выходит, мы с тобой удивительно каноничная пара.

Широко ухмыльнувшись, Локи наклонился всем корпусом вперед, опустив локти на колени, и распахнул коварно сверкнувшие глубокой зеленью глаза, украдкой взглянув на Старка. Прохладный воздух вокруг трикстера стал совсем легким и до звона прозрачным, впитывая в себя каждый удар его восторженного сердца. Пожалуй, ещё никогда Лафейсон не был так близок к своей хрустальной мечте, как сейчас. Пережив головокружительное падение во мрак после прозвучавшего в молчании гения отказа, ныне Локи с новыми силами воспрял над осколками своих робких надежд, преисполненный решимости на этот раз довести все до конца. Тони не просто дал ответ на многочисленные вопросы Бога одной своей фразой — он буквально расписался на приглашении для него поддаться искушению, которое позволит им обоим наконец удовлетворить любопытство, прочно связавшее их друг с другом с самой первой встречи, которую сам мужчина легко окрестил свиданием. При одной только мысли о том, насколько сладким будет этот миг взаимного познания, у Локи томной болью сводило мышцы внизу живота и кровь закипала в жилах. Опьяненный чувством взаимности, на которую даже не смел рассчитывать, трикстер ещё некоторое время сидел на диванчике, пытаясь усмирить сбившееся дыхание и привести ослепленный желанием разум в порядок. Перед глазами Бога темнело, стоило ему вспомнить о том, как ощущаются руки Старка на его коже, как кружит голову аромат его парфюма, как пробирает до дрожи низкий, хриплый голос, но теперь всё будет иначе — ещё лучше, чем когда-либо прежде.

С ощущением легкого покалывания на кончиках пальцев Лафейсон медленно растер ладони и всё же поднялся на ноги, в несколько грациозных, бесшумных шагов дойдя до гения. Тони был настолько поглощен работой, спеша довершить начатое, что даже не заметил, как Локи склонился над ним, практически накрыв собой. Понаблюдав некоторое время за ловкими движениями умелых рук мужчины, трикстер очаровательно улыбнулся и, повернув голову в его сторону, слегка коснулся губами верхней границы уха Старка, опалив его дыханием. По телу гения рассыпалась волна крупных мурашек, вынудившая его слегка заерзать на стуле, словно от щекотки, мазнувшей по рёбрам. Сосредоточенно нахмурившись, Тони уверенно продолжил работу, не позволив себе отвлечься на явно добивавшегося внимания Бога, хотя проигнорировать его призыв было невероятно сложно. Умиленный новым выражением лица гения, Лафейсон вскинул брови и свел их уголком на переносице, ласково скользнув рукой по плечу мужчины, позволив себе небольшое объятие, прижавшись к нему со спины.

— Значит, мы с тобой состоим в серьёзных, любовных отношениях? — воркующе уточнил трикстер, елейно улыбаясь.

— Ну, — немного охрипши и будто запнувшись, протянул Старк, — похоже на то, принцесса.

Щелчок последнего крепежа, над которым так усердно трудился гений, заставил их сердца пропустить по одному удару, прозвучав особенно громко в пронзительной тишине мастерской. Повернув голову к Богу, Тони поднял на него взгляд из-под длинных ресниц и без памяти пропал, утонул в его глазах, наблюдая за тем, как чернота зрачка поглощает яркую зелень радужки. Им обоим было нечем дышать. Между их лицами не осталось ни воздуха, ни пространства — лишь тепло двух тел и дыхание, которое они теперь делили на двоих, ощущая его мягким прикосновением к коже. Хмельной порок ударил в голову, и все мысли, прежде стройные и ясные, разлетелись в жутком хаосе, оставив после себя лишь звенящую пустоту, давящую на затылок до дурной темноты, в которую влекло, как в омут.

— Ты решил проблему? — низким голосом поинтересовался Лафейсон, не отрываясь от пленительных глаз Старка.

— Пришлось немного повозиться, но я справился, — прошептал в ответ гений, не найдя в себе сил на привычно дерзкую, самодовольную усмешку.

— Нашёл ошибку? — безжалостно уточнил трикстер, игнорируя то, как мужчина отвоевал ещё один миллиметр пространства между ними.

— Я всегда могу исправить то, что работает неправильно, — вторил ему Тони, чуть дыша.

— Выходит, все дело в опыте и поиске верного положения? — слабо улыбнулся Бог.

У Старка кружилась голова, и он не знал точно, от чего: от близости Лафейсона, объятия которого были подобны кокону, в котором жар желания рос по экспоненте, становясь совершенно невыносимым, или от недостатка кислорода, вызванного, к слову, всё тем же. Тем не менее, мужчина был настроен поддерживать и продолжать эту безрассудную игру, затеянную трикстером, даже не зная, чего хочет больше: выиграть или проиграть.

— Иногда это вопрос давления, — слегка заплетающимся языком пояснил гений.

— А может, нужно понизить коэффициент сопротивления? — не унимался Локи, улыбаясь.

— В физике всё зависит от начального импульса, Бэмби, — почувствовав себя немного увереннее в знакомой стихии, пылко произнес Тони. — Он должен быть достаточно мощным, но не ломающим.

Мельком увлажнив губы, Лафейсон едва сдержал смешок, зародившийся в груди от невыносимого напряжения, выдерживать которое он мог уже с трудом. Грудь горела огнем, требуя от него полноценного вдоха, но, погружаясь всё дальше в глубину глаз смертного, трикстер уже не был уверен, что вообще когда-либо сможет дышать полноценно, не ощущая аромата парфюма Старка — терпкого, с тонкими нотками цитрусовых и сандала.

— Иными словами, необходимо тонко чувствовать предел, — осторожно согласился Локи, немного вытянув шею. — Однако подобное можно понять только на практике.

— Испытания — это неотъемлемая часть любого открытия, — потянувшись ему навстречу, резюмировал гений, опустив взгляд на слегка приоткрытые губы Бога.

— Значит, нам тоже следует попробовать? — на грани слышимости прошелестел Лафейсон, затаив дыхание и машинально прикрыв глаза. — Хочешь рискнуть?

— С удовольствием.

Свой ответ Тони практически выдохнул в губы трикстера, прикоснувшись своими к уголку его рта в легком, почти целомудренном поцелуе, но уже в следующий миг он не знал, кому именно принадлежал тот длинный, гортанный стон, что взвился серпантином до потолка мастерской. Выгнувшись дугой в крепких объятиях Бога, гений шумно выдохнул, лаская его короткими, рваными прикосновениями, дрожа от переизбытка чувств и мучительно острого желания, пронзающего всё тело насквозь заточенными пиками, расплавляющими мышцы. Малейшего отклика со стороны Локи было достаточно, чтобы в то же мгновение Старк вновь обрушился на него с поцелуем, с нежнейшей бесцеремонностью ворвавшись языком в его рот. Сталкиваясь, сплетаясь, сливаясь в единое целое, они пьянели от чистого безумия, растекающегося жаром по венам, неистово терзая друг друга, пытаясь установить подобие ритма, но постоянно сбиваясь снова и снова. Схватившись за плечи Лафейсона, вцепившись в него мёртвой хваткой, Тони подался ему навстречу всем телом, прижимаясь сильнее, пытаясь компенсировать разницу в росте, которая сейчас пусть и ощущалась не так остро, как обычно, но всё ещё диктовала особые условиях в их отношениях.

Почувствовав и оценив его порыв, трикстер уверенной рукой обхватил мужчину за талию, прижав к себе с такой силой, что у Старка потемнело перед глазами и в этом мраке даже проявилось несколько звезд. Сдавленно застонав в губы увлекшегося трикстера, он в тот же миг благодарно замурлыкал, когда Лафейсон чутко ослабил хватку. Скользнув одной рукой в его иссиня-черные волосы, гений прихватил несколько шёлковых прядей на затылке и не сильно потянул, вынудив Локи немного отвлечься. Воспользовавшись короткой заминкой, возникшей в их сминающем, ломающем волю поцелуе, Тони шало улыбнулся и на долю секунды приоткрыл глаза. На лице Бога застыло выражение искушенного наслаждения. Он тяжело, заполошно дышал, на щеках проявился легкий румянец, которого мужчина ещё никогда не видел, а его заалевшие губы слегка дрожали и манили, как никогда прежде.

— Не спеши, — прошептал гений, снова сближаясь с Богом. — Наслаждайся.

Во второй раз их поцелуй вышел более размеренным и плавным. Он растекался по губам подобно сладкой патоке и был тягучим, словно карамель, потому его хотелось неторопливо пить, смакуя дивный вкус, забывая обо все прочем и суетном. Усмирив свой пыл, Лафейсон позволил Старку вести, уступив перед его опытом, способным обуздать неискушенность самого трикстера. По-прежнему прижимая к себе смертного, чья трепетная хрупкость стала настоящим откровением для Локи, он решился повторить жест мужчины и также нырнул пальцами в его короткие, взъерошенные волосы. Испытав при этом жгучее удовольствие, Бог обхватил всей ладонью затылок мужчины и получил в награду томный вздох. Теперь, не прерывая поцелуя, они могли обмениваться короткими, но ощущавшимися по-особенному значительно улыбками, делить одно дыхание на двоих в коротких паузах между изящными пируэтами языков и безгранично наслаждаться друг другом. В скольжении губ рождалась музыка нежной страсти, различимая лишь ими, и это таинство объединило их ещё одной тонкой нитью, протянувшейся от одного сердца к другому.

— Пресвятые альвы, Старк, ты спишь что ли? Открывай, у меня твоя еда!

Мощный удар тяжелого кулака по стеклянной стене лаборатории, точно грозовой раскат, прервал их идиллию уединения, возвестив о надвигающемся шторме. Крупно вздрогнув от неожиданности, гений попытался удержать трикстера в своих спасительных объятиях, но тот, на миг запаниковав, резко отшатнулся от мужчины, неловко оборвав поцелуй сильным укусом. Неуклюже отшатнувшись в сторону и ударившись поясницей о стол, Локи беззвучно охнул и повинно уставился на струйку крови, стекавшую из ранки на нижней губе, которую ошеломлённый таким поворотом событий Тони старательно и торопливо зализывал с крайне возмущенным видом. Напористый стук снова повторился, и, стрельнув расфокусированным взглядом себе за спину, гений выразительно фыркнул, заметив, как Бог испуганно дернулся в сторону от двери, располагавшейся по отношению к ним на другом конце мастерской. Он попытался привести себя в порядок, догадываясь, что вид у него наверняка растрепанный и мало напоминающий рабочий, но не добился особого успеха. Наблюдая за его бесплодными попытками, Локи опасливо прислушивался к каждому шороху. Подарив ему теплую улыбку, полную снисхождения, Старк поправил ворот водолазки и уверенно покачал головой.

— Сюда даже вся армия Щ.И.Т.а не прорвётся без моего разрешения, — ухмыльнулся Тони, облизнувшись.

Смущенный ни то словами, ни то провокационным жестом гения, Локи почувствовал, как жар бросился ему в лицо, прихватив к тому же горло, и тактично отвел замутненный взгляд в сторону, удачно замаскировав это под закатывание глаз с беззвучной усмешкой на губах.

— Останься здесь, — мягко произнес Старк, направившись к двери. — Джарвис, приглуши свет на двадцать процентов.

Укрытый сгустившимся полумраком, Лафейсон наблюдал за тем, как гений нарочито бодрым шагом направился в другой конец мастерской, чтобы встретиться с его братом. Визит Тора в определенной мере испортил момент, который принадлежал только им двоим, а потому Локи не мог не злиться на Одинсона за то, что тот в очередной раз с фамильным вероломством вторгся в его жизнь и разрушил то, что было ему дорого. Впрочем, каким бы смазанным не вышел по вине Громовержца финал, то, что произошло между ними со Старком в целом, по-прежнему было самым невероятным событием в жизни Бога за многие годы. Почувствовав, как сердце в груди снова заходится, Бог счастливо улыбнулся своим мыслям и прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к губам. Они всё ещё слабо пульсировали и непривычно горели после дразнящих прикосновений ухоженной щетины, пикантно дополнявших горячие поцелуи, на которые смертный оказался невероятно щедр. Прикрыв глаза, он постарался до мельчайших подробностей восстановить всё волшебство их уединения, чтобы затем бережно сохранить этот момент своего первого опыта в самом укромном уголке памяти. Волна чувственной дрожи на пару с мурашками прошлась по его телу, когда Локи с педантичной точностью прокрутил перед мысленным взором каждый фрагмент, разделенный с гением, собрав по кусочкам этот пазл эмоций и ощущений в единое целое, а затем, стоило ему ещё немного успокоиться, как по телу разлилось приятное, нежное тепло. Сердце забилось размереннее, и теперь Лафейсон мог спокойно наслаждаться мгновениями тлеющего удовольствия.

— Ты и вправду задремал, верно? — лучезарно улыбаясь, громко поинтересовался Тор. — Может, оставишь на сегодня работу и хорошенько отдохнешь?

— Другие планы, приятель, — наигранно лениво отозвался Старк и скосил взгляд на бумажные пакеты в его руках. — Ты подрядился курьером поработать? Тебя обманули, если сказали, что будут платить едой и стабильно. В следующий раз просто попроси Джарвиса сделать заказ.

— Так ты же сам оформил доставку, — неунывающим тоном продолжил Одинсон, игнорируя насмешку в голосе гения. — Курьер привез, сказал, что всё оплачено, на твоё имя, а я как раз был внизу. Вот и забрал.

— Свидание с мисс Фостер прошло удачно? — не слишком заинтересованно хмыкнул Тони.

— Джейн пришлось улететь в Швейцарию, так что мы выбрались в бар вдвоем с Эриком, — будто бы немного помрачнев, пробормотал Тор. — Я тут, знаешь, забрал кое-что, будем считать, что в оплату доставки на этаж, — нахально улыбнувшись, Громовержец прижал поплотнее к себе один пакет, а остальные три протянул Старку. — Кстати, можем поужинать вместе.

— Другие планы, — сыграв бровями, вкрадчиво повторил Тони и забрал пакеты из рук Бога. — Ты прекрасно проведешь ночь в компании приставки и содержимого этого пакета.

Гений проворно отступил с порога в глубь мастерской, собираясь закончить этот нервный во всех отношениях разговор, вернуться к трикстеру, выпить с ним по стаканчику виски, поужинать, продолжить исследования или довериться случаю и провести ещё какой-нибудь эксперимент на двоих, но Одинсон внезапно перехватил дверь рукой, не позволив мужчине закрыть её перед своим носом.

— Послушай, Тони, — немного неловко начал Тор, но, прочистив горло, заговорил более уверенно, — я надеялся, что Джейн поможет мне с выбором одежды, но, раз уж она занята, не мог бы ты заказать мне что-нибудь подходящее на завтрашнюю вечеринку?

— В смысле купить тебе костюм? Знаешь, ты никого не удивишь, если будешь при полном параде, — быстро произнес гений, желая отделаться от асгардца как можно быстрее, — все ведь свои, так что стоит ли об этом так волноваться?

— Мы ведь устраиваем отвальную и все будут в обычной одежде, не хочу выделяться, — смущенно признался Тор.

Подумав про себя о том, что для их фрик-команды вообще не существовало таких понятий, как «слиться с толпой» или наоборот «затеряться», Старк согласно кивнул и для пущей убедительности даже улыбнулся, надеясь, что на этом их разговор наконец будет закончен.

— Я подберу что-нибудь подходящее для тебя, — мягко произнес Тони, тактично отступая ещё на шаг назад, — но это будет завтра, а сейчас желаю доброй ночи. Не ломай джойстик.

— Ты снова не один? — лукаво прищурившись, поинтересовался Тор в аккурат перед тем, как матовая дверь перед ним всё же закрылась с легким щелчком доводчика.

— Ты даже не представляешь с кем, — тихо выдохнул гений, зная, что шумопоглощающие панели не пропустят ни единого звука в коридор, и устало прикрыл глаза.

Тони отчетливо почувствовал, как внутри него шевельнулась совесть, с тихим ворчанием обрушив на него несколько десятков обвинений, но предпочел проигнорировать резонность этих заявлений. В конце концов его маленькая ложь не принесёт никому вреда. Без Брюса исследование скипетра шло бы наверняка очень медленно и за три дня он бы не добился особых результатов, разве что собрал данные, которые, в сущности, были бы бесполезны без самого камня. В это же самое время сделка с трикстером уже принесла свои плоды. Оказав ему помощь, Тони смог проверить одну из самых любопытных теорий последнего времени, а также получил в своё распоряжение совершенно новый элемент, открывающий невероятные перспективы для научных изысканий и практического применения в будущем. Подобные результаты с лихвой искупали все неудобства морально-нравственного характера, и Старк знал, что гораздо меньше будет мучиться угрызениями совести после того, как Тор заберет скипетр в Асгард, памятуя, как лгал ему насчет брата, чем если бы вовсе отказался от возможности изучить волшебную палочку и разгадать её секреты.

Впрочем, даже эти достаточно тревожные мысли не могли занять Тони настолько, чтобы он перестал думать о том, что произошло между ним и Локи несколько мгновений назад. Перехватив пакеты с едой покрепче, мужчина напомнил себе, что ему не следует стоять на одном месте слишком долго, чтобы не вызвать у трикстера подозрений и тем более не дать ему повода развить в себе очередную паранойю на тему наличия у гения ещё одного коварного плана по избавлению от его персоны, но и силы на то, чтобы сделать шаг, Старк нашел в себе не сразу. Эмоции накатили на него одной довольно мощной волной и подняли со дна души всё, что успело улечься и успокоиться за несколько минут беседы с Одинсоном, отвлекшей его от всего остального. Теперь же Тони с новой силой ощутил волнение и страстный трепет, которые испытал во время поцелуя. Дыхание перехватило, когда он снова, словно по волшебству оказался в самом центре не пережитых до конца впечатлений, яркими образами заставшими его мысленный взор и парализовавшими тело острым наслаждением, по-своему ставшим настоящим чувственным потрясением.

Лафейсон целовался с пылкой неопытностью, с азартом того, кто не привык принимать ласку и боялся, что, если не будет действовать слишком активно, то потеряет свой шанс. Шальная мысль о том, что он мог оказаться у него первым партнером, внезапно пронзила гения приступом острого возбуждения, свернувшегося в низу живота, и теперь попросту не давала ему покоя, будоража изнутри и пуская по коже отряды мурашек. Облизнув губы от легкого, приятного волнения, блуждающего вместе с разгоряченной кровью по венам, Тони прикрыл глаза и снова с предельной точностью воспроизвел в памяти их поцелуй, но лишь сильнее укрепился в своих прежних выводах. Опьянённый искренним восторгом от только что сделанного им открытия, Старк широко улыбнулся и медленно выдохнул, приучаясь заново дышать, когда пол слабо качнулся у него под ногами от конечного осознания того, что произошло. Он соблазнил Бога! Особенно ему кружило голову то, что Лафейсон сам потянулся к нему за лаской, а значит, это был обоюдный порыв — желание, разделенное на двоих, столкнувшее их в едином порыве. Влечение, ещё недавно бывшее предметом взаимных шуток, за одно мгновение стало причиной участившегося сердцебиения и помутнения рассудка, ввергнув в томление.

Наконец собравшись с мыслями и поборов ленивую истому после сделанных им откровений, Тони чуть менее уверенной чем обычно походкой направился в дальний конец мастерской, где оставил своего Бога. По дороге гений невольно задумался о том, насколько серьёзно его мог заинтересовать мужчина и как далеко он был готов зайти в таких отношениях. Несмотря на довольно внушительный список связей, однополых романов с ним не случалось, хотя масс-медиа бойко утверждали обратное, особенно в девяностые годы прошлого столетия. У Старка совершенно не было опыта в интимном общении с представителями своей команды, хотя предложения поступали довольно регулярно, и представления о том, как это может быть, носили весьма условный, теоретический характер. В основном все его знания были почерпнуты из порно или разговоров с теми, кто вел ещё более разгульный образ жизни, однако гений никогда не отказывался от идеи попробовать что-то подобное, считая это гипотетически возможным с подходящим партнёром. Теперь же перспектива казалась как никогда реальной, и это впервые за долгие годы по-настоящему его смутило.

— Вкусный ужин с доставкой на дом, — торжественно объявил Тони, ставя пакеты с едой на стол перед трикстером. — Не помню, чтобы я делал заказ, но теперь мы точно не умрем с голоду.

— Это сделал я, сэр, — тактично вклинился Джарвис, сделав свет немного ярче за отсутствием необходимости поддерживать его в приглушенном состоянии. — В числе ваших утренних поручений была пометка о том, что необходимо организовать ужин, и я счел необходимым позаботиться об этом.

Вынырнув из своих мечтаний, Лафейсон поднял взгляд на мужчину и тепло улыбнулся, когда раздался вежливый голос искина. Трикстер выглядел по-настоящему, бесхитростно счастливым, а его глаза лучились мягким светом, идущим, казалось, из глубины его души. Осознав это и в то же мгновение скрыв излишне откровенный взор за длинными ресницами, Бог протянул руку к одному из пакетов и, подтянув его поближе к себе, принялся изучать его содержимое.

— Твой искин невероятно заботлив, — весело усмехнувшись, произнес Локи, вынимая пластиковые контейнеры и расставляя их на столе.

— Я называю это режимом няньки, — беспечно откликнулся мужчина, пожав плечом.

— Неужели у тебя на каждый случай в жизни есть особый протокол для Джарвиса? — с искренним любопытством в голосе поинтересовался трикстер.

— Не совсем так, — снисходительно взглянув на Бога, гений с хрустом смял опустевшие пакеты и задумчиво запрокинул голову, перебирая в уме весь список разработанных им когда-либо протоколов. — Скорее, на каждый критический случай, — сощурившись, он с лукавым подозрением взглянул на Лафейсона и коротко кивнул ему, вскинув подбородок. — Не выходит из головы ситуация с «Тостером»?

Наблюдая за хлопочущим мужчиной, решившим дополнить импровизированный ужин парой чашек свежесваренного кофе, Локи поднялся на ноги и, пройдясь до дальней линии столов, вернулся со своим куском пиццы, который до сих пор оставался нетронутым.

— Я правильно понимаю, что невмешательство Джарвиса объясняется тем, что в тот момент во мне и моих действиях он не усмотрел угрозы для твоей жизни и здоровья? — присев на своё прежнее место, Лафейсон с аппетитом принялся за остаток утреннего пиршества.

— Мне кажется или ты и правда оскорблен? — в пол-оборота бросив взгляд на Бога, заметил Тони и широко улыбнулся.

Кокетливо качнув головой, трикстер ответил мужчине неопределенной ухмылкой и мельком вытер уголок рта от томатного соуса, с удовольствием проглотив последний кусочек пиццы. Возможно, на деле ему не так уж и требовались пояснения, ведь про себя Локи точно знал, что не планировал причинять Старку вред и не желал этого, но возможность удовлетворить любопытство и прояснить ещё один тонкий момент в их заметно разнообразившихся отношениях была слишком соблазнительной, чтобы легкомысленно от неё отказаться.

— С нашей последней встречи я немного усовершенствовал систему интеллектуального управления костюмом, — принеся две крупные чашки ароматного кофе, гений устроился напротив Бога и потянулся за порцией картофеля и бургером в картонной упаковке, — и наверняка смог бы постоять за себя, если бы это действительно понадобилось.

— Бравируешь, Старк? — ухмыльнулся Лафейсон, любуясь его самодовольным видом.

— Зови меня Тони, дорогая, — очаровательно улыбнулся мужчина, мазнув кончиком языка по нижней губе. — Фамилии не слишком подходят для серьёзных, любовных отношений.

С мгновение оба молчали, обмениваясь красноречивыми, страстными взглядами, а затем, когда улыбки, которые ни один из них уже не мог больше сдерживать, скользнули по губам искорками возросшего напряжения, они синхронно, весело рассмеялись, наконец приступив к ужину. Благодаря Джарвису их трапеза была весьма разнообразной: сделав заказ в трех ресторанах из списка наиболее предпочитаемых гением, искин обеспечил своего создателя и его гостя китайской едой, классическим американским фастфудом — именно так смертный представил Богу кулинарные шедевры от Макдоналдс, которые пришлись тому особенно по вкусу, — а так же закусками из тайской забегаловки, но большую часть этих блюд забрал Тор, оставив только порцию курицы фри с имбирем и упаковку роллов, не впечатливших ни Старка, ни Лафейсона. Впрочем, выбор по-прежнему оставался огромным и вскоре их голод был утолен и на смену ему пришло ощущение ленивой сытости, располагающее к милым глупостям и невинным шалостям, но уж точно никак не к работе. Именно поэтому, уже закончив с едой, они ещё некоторое время сидели за столом и просто наслаждались беседой, допивая остывший, немного горчащий от крепости на языке кофе.

— Значит, от исследования, которое ты планировал провести с Беннером, тебе пришлось отказаться? — участливо поинтересовался трикстер, выслушав небольшой рассказ гения о том, ради чего тот уговорил Тора предоставить ему возможность поработать над скипетром.

— Идея была хорошей, но реализовать её одному слишком сложно, — уязвлённо хмыкнул Тони, которому было совсем не просто признаться в своей слабости. — Я собрал множество данных, которые позволят мне поработать над этим без спешки, но не думаю, что из этого удастся вылепить что-то дельное.

Вскользь глянув на Бога, мужчина порывисто поднялся со стула и направился в сторону рабочей зоны, почувствовав, что больше не может сидеть на одном месте, а пронзительный взгляд Бога и вовсе казался осуждающим, от чего выносить его было необычайно сложно.

— Ресурсов маловато, и потом без самого камушка процесс наверняка не будет таким же продуктивным, — рассеянно добавил гений, хмурясь перед одним из экранов, — но ради интереса можно попытаться.

Проследив за ускользнувшим от него смертным, Локи слабо улыбнулся и поднёс чашку к губам. Старк был пленником своего упрямства, и ему наверняка не удастся с той легкостью, на которую он так надеялся, забыть об идеях, зародившихся в его разуме, способном на удивительные вещи — на большее, чем сам гений мог себе вообразить, — а потому спасти его от многих бессонных ночей можно было лишь одним верным способом: избавить от многочисленных сомнений по поводу доступных методов достижения цели.

— Ты действительно веришь в мир, где единственная угроза его целостности будет исходить от людей? — отставив пустую чашку в сторону, серьёзно уточнил Лафейсон.

— Да, — протянул Тони, пролистывая блоки данных, загруженные Джарвисом за последние несколько часов. — Строгий контроль на входе, когда всех непрошенных гостей из космоса ещё на подлёте будет разворачивать вышибала, — кивнул гений и на миг приосанился, явно оценивая перспективы такого будущего. — Звучит идеально.

При упоминании о нежданных визитёрах Локи сдержанно усмехнулся и мельком взглянул на скипетр, лежавший на одном из дальних столов вне своего защитного короба.

— Напомни, как ты назвал этого придуманного тобой защитника Мидгарда?

— Альтрон, — повторил Старк и направился к наручам, в работе над которыми финальные штрихи он доверил искину. — Волнуешься, что в следующий раз можешь не пройти досмотр? Я выдам тебе пропуск, принцесса, даже в очереди не придется стоять. Первому, пусть даже не состоявшемуся захватчику полагается VIP-билет.

Приглушенно рассмеявшись в ответ на брошенную в свой адрес остроту, Лафейсон пересел поудобнее и поднял лучащийся озорством взгляд на мужчину, бесшумно подошедшего к нему с браслетами в руках. Остановившись на расстоянии полушага перед трикстером, Тони заглянул в его искрящиеся бирюзой глаза и мягко улыбнулся одним уголком рта, коротким жестом попросив у него руку. Безропотно повиновавшись, Бог доверчиво обнажил запястье и поджал губы в лукавой ухмылке, наблюдая за уже хорошо знакомыми движениями ловких пальцев, бережно касавшихся его прохладной кожи, привычно её обжигая.

— А ведь ты хранишь множество секретов от команды, Тони, — вкрадчиво произнес Локи, наслаждаясь моментом.

— Именно так, — признал Старк, не поведя и бровью. — Почему? Да потому что на дебаты нет времени, как и на всю эту чушь в духе имеем ли право, этично ли, — по лицу гения скользнула тень былых разочарований, до последнего полутона знакомая Лафейсону. — Я могу обеспечить Землю несокрушимой броней и верю, что этому хрупкому, голубому шару нужен Альтрон.

— Смахивает на тотальный контроль, — следя за мужчиной цепким взглядом, трикстер ждал от него ответа, понимая, что именно дальнейшая его реплика станет во многом решающей.

— Мир здесь и сейчас, — твёрдо парировал гений и на мгновение поднял горящие огнем решимости глаза. — Цена не так уж и велика.

Почувствовав, как по коже скользнула волна мурашек от воодушевляющей уверенности, прозвучавшей в голосе мужчины, Бог понятливо кивнул и поспешил отвести взор, чтобы ещё раз хорошенько обдумать свой план и оценить связанные с ним риски, особенно теперь, когда ему были известны подробности протокола «Тостер», которого в данный момент продолжал придерживаться искин. Погрузившись в размышления, Локи увлекся настолько, что даже не заметил, как Тони сам сменил одну его руку на другую, а затем и вовсе закончил с приготовлениями, увенчав запястья наручами. Вздрогнув от горячего прикосновения ладони к своему плечу, Лафейсон вскинул голову и выразительно нахмурил брови, когда столкнулся с проницательными карими глазами гения. Сражаясь с захлестнувшими его чувствами, вновь вспомнив поцелуй и сладость теплых губ, ласкающих с такой нежностью, от которой все внутренности сводит томной судорогой, трикстер усилием воли сдержал рвущийся из горла стон и слабо улыбнулся.

— Этот мир принадлежит Тони Старку, и никому не позволено брать то, что он считает своим, — полушепотом произнес трикстер, наблюдая за тем, как вязкая чернота зрачка затапливает коньячную радужку глаз смертного, обнажая удовольствие, которое тот испытал от фразы, произнесённой им особенно интимно.

— Похоже, ты усвоил урок, — после небольшой паузы ответил Тони, вернув улыбку.

— Возможно, но ведь на мне снова твоя примитивная технология, и кто знает, чем это обернется для меня на этот раз, — беззлобно усмехнулся Локи.

Скользнув взглядом по его лицу, Старк остановился на губах Бога, рассечённых тонкими линиями едва заметных, белёсых шрамов, замеченных им ещё утром. Нахмурившись, гений протянул руку и бережно коснулся одной из таких полосок подушечками пальцев, вычертив её по всей длине. Ресницы трикстера затрепетали, скрыв подёрнувшийся мутной поволокой взор, а из груди вырвался судорожный выдох. Пожалуй, ещё никто и никогда прежде не касался его с такой чуткой нежностью, боясь причинить боль или напомнить о ней. Заломив брови уголком на переносице, Локи замер и осторожно сглотнул, боясь разрушить момент.

— Ты можешь исцелить любые раны на своём теле, но эти шрамы предпочел оставить, — тихо произнёс Тони, продолжая ласково изучать памятные линии, пересекающие его губы. — Почему?

— Мне слишком дороги эти воспоминания, — хрипло отозвался Лафейсон и все же заставил себя открыть глаза. — Я не хотел забывать того, что с ними связано.

— А именно? — взволнованно уточнил, почти потребовал признания гений, чуть подняв его лицо на себя.

Между ними вновь воцарилась тишина, но на этот раз они оба задыхались, оглушенные ударами сердец, стремящихся навстречу друг другу, рвущихся из целомудренных грудных клеток с таким отчаянием, что, казалось, им под силу проломить кости на пути к свободе.

— Тебя, — шумно выдохнул Локи, подняв взгляд потемневших, лазоревых глаз, и взволнованно облизнул губы, легко мазнув кончиком языка по пальцам мужчины, которых тот по-прежнему не убрал, продолжив придерживать его за подбородок.

Протянув к нему руку, трикстер опустил ладонь на грудь Старка, на то самое место, где ещё поутру увидел шрамы от реактора, испещрившие его гладкую, смуглую кожу причудливым узором произошедших с ним однажды перемен.

— Все мы носим шрамы, напоминающие нам о том, кем мы были и кем стали. Ты изменил меня, Тони, и я не хотел этого забывать, — поверился ему Лафейсон, не отводя взгляда.

Пораженный признанием Бога, гений накрыл его руку своей, прижав к груди чуть сильнее, а затем плавно отпустил и, пошатнувшись, отступил, переживая сильное эмоциональное потрясение. Мужчина не знал, что впечатлило его сильнее: то, что Лафейсон все эти годы хранил в душе чувство необъяснимой привязанности к нему, или то, что оно оказалось настолько взаимным с его стороны? Неужели они оба были жертвами пресловутого стокгольмского синдрома? Верить в это не хотелось, ведь между ними всё было слишком настоящим, острым, без тлетворного привкуса страха или наигранности. Никакой лжи, лишь искренность, страстный порыв, от которого теплело за рёбрами и становилось тесно в паху. Их связывала неоконченная история, и теперь появился шанс узнать то, каким будет финал, пройти весь путь до конца вместе. Идея показалась Старку такой соблазнительной, что он тотчас же захотел поделиться ею с трикстером, но, едва повернувшись к нему лицом, гений наткнулся грудью на острие направленного в его сторону скипетра в руках Бога.

— Зачем? — надломлено пробормотал Тони, оцепенев и даже не подумав позвать Джарвиса на помощь.

— Такой был план, — с трудом игнорируя боль в затравленном взгляде Старка, спокойно произнес Локи, наблюдая за тем, как ледяная корка сковывает его глаза, превращая умнейшего мужчину в послушную марионетку.


	17. Dark Secrets and Coming Out

_What you see is what you get…_

К вечеру Нью-Йорк всегда преображался и к этому нельзя было привыкнуть, сколько в нем ни проживи. Словно стягивая с себя тесный и строгий костюм офисного трудяги или биржевого брокера, с наступлением темноты мегаполис в мгновение ока превращался в вечно юного, бесшабашного тусовщика, знающего толк в веселье и задорной музыке, вовлекая всех окружающих в праздник, разливающийся по улицам. Простаивая в пробке на пересечении Восьмой улицы и Бродвея, Роуди наблюдал за этой переменой в сгущающихся над городом сумерках. Он с интересом рассматривал яркие неоновые вывески шумных баров, зазывающих местных жителей и многочисленных туристов в свои крепкие, хмельные объятия, изучал рекламные щиты, сменяющие друг друга так часто, что по ним буквально можно было отслеживать все новые веяния в моде и технологиях, и слушал музыку — старый добрый джаз, всегда ассоциировавшийся у него с Нью-Йорком, чувствуя себя частью иного мира, некой давно забытой истории. Время как будто оборачивалось вспять под звуки саксофона и бас-гитары, перенося Джеймса в прошлое — во времена, когда он был молод и мир казался удивительно большим, полным невероятных историй и приключений. С годами, конечно, у этих фантазий выцвели краски, пропал лоск и блеск романтики, часто присущий юношеским мечтам, но остались нежные воспоминания о первой влюбленности, которые он бережно хранил в своей душе, изредка позволяя себе наслаждаться ими наедине с городом под звуки классики — его любимую песню Луи Армстронга «What a Wonderful World».

К исходу часа выбравшись из плотного потока на Колумбус Сёркл, Роуди на скорости, явно превышающей разрешенную, пересек улицу и через пару кварталов наконец оказался у подъездных ворот башни. В центре Манхэттена всегда было слишком оживленное движение и, пожалуй, только безумец или самовлюбленный богатей мог выкупить у города землю под строительство в личных целях именно здесь — в самом сердце города, где пульс жизни был таким быстрым, что порой оглушал с непривычки и сбивал ротозеев с ног. При мысли об этом, полковник коротко усмехнулся и покачал головой: Тони жил именно в таком ритме. Он двигался быстро и никогда не сбавлял темп даже на самых крутых виражах. В стремлении получить желаемое, гений был неудержим и совершенно не признавал никаких запретов и ограничений. Этой чертой своего характера мужчина невольно вызывал в близком друге восхищение, но нередко бывало и так, что оно перерастало в раздражение, особенно когда самонадеянные затеи оборачивались ничем не оправданным риском. Впрочем, долгие годы дружбы приучили его относиться к причудам Старка с добрым снисхождением заботливого старшего брата, готового в любой момент придти на помощь или же на шумную вечеринку, устроенную младшеньким для очередной демонстрации своей исключительности.

Заехав на территорию башни и миновав уличную стоянку, полностью занятую автомобилями уже прибывшей гостей, Джеймс, стараясь ради собственного спокойствия не думать о том, сколько народу собралось к этому часу внутри, неспеша направился к заезду на подземную парковку, скрывавшуюся в основании здания. В отдельно выделенном ряду для Мстителей у него было персональное место, заботливо отмеченное фирменным знаком Воителя. Следом за ним всегда стоял раритетный мотоцикл Роджерса, а затем, словно специально играя на контрасте, роскошный спорткар Романофф. Заглушив мотор, Роуди ещё некоторое время просидел в остывающем салоне, пытаясь унять волнение и внутренний тремор, рассеянно приводя себя в порядок, существенным образом ничего не меняя в своем внешнем виде, только лишний раз поправляя волосы и расправляя и без того отглаженный воротничок рубашки. Особых причин переживать у полковника объективно не было, тем более что с большей частью гостей он уже был так или иначе знаком, но восторг, тесно граничащий с паникой, неизменно охватывал мужчину перед каждой встречей с величайшими героями Земли, превращая его из боевого офицера в трепетного фаната.

В глубине души Роудс страстно хотел быть частью этих невероятных приключений, историй, от которых захватывало дух, но и свою стезю считал не менее важной, с гордостью неся знамя государственной службы, понимая, что в одном небе можно летать на разной высоте. Однако, опасаясь насмешек, пусть даже самых беззлобных, он всё же не хотел, чтобы при очередном разговоре кто-то заметил в его глазах блеск глухой тоски и неудовлетворенного желания попробовать свои силы в чем-то большем. Особенно полковник опасался самого близкого друга, Тони, ведь за ним точно не станется пошутить на эту тему. Именно поэтому Джеймсу требовалась самонастройка, внутренняя калибровка перед каждым выходом в свет с этой компанией, чтобы сдержать себя и претвориться, будто по ночам его не мучают мечты о геройстве и подвигах, словно маленького мальчика, грезящего о полётах с игрушечным самолётиком в руках. В конце концов у него тоже был приличный список подвигов.

От стремительного подъема в скоростном лифте у мужчины немного заложило уши, поэтому первые звуки музыки, долетевшие до него, стоило хромированным створкам разъехаться в стороны, он услышал, точно через вату, хотя виной тому могла быть ещё и тонкая стена из шумоизолирующего стекла, отделявшая лаундж-зону от коридора. Насухо сглотнув вязкую слюну, Роуди в очередной раз поправил свой пиджак и направился к прозрачным дверям с тихим ходом, за которыми в теплой атмосфере упомянутого в приглашении междусобойчика уже во всю шла вечеринка. Ступив от порога всего пару шагов вперед, Джеймс принялся высматривать в толпе знакомые лица, надеясь на начальном этапе встретиться с кем-то подходящим для стартовой беседы под первые пару бокалов виски, после которых градус уверенности в себе всегда немного повышался и уходило сковывающее стеснение. На свою удачу возле бара полковник заприметил Наташу. Протиснувшись сквозь группу танцующих под незатейливую мелодию агентов ЩИТа и на ходу здороваясь с теми, кто окликал его по имени, но ни на миг не останавливаясь, он наконец добрался до стойки и, плохо скрывая своё облегчение, присел на высокий стул, счастливо выдохнув.

— Привет!

В тайне неистово радуясь тому, что не может покраснеть, Роуди широко улыбнулся и пожал плечами, пытаясь расслабиться, хотя под пристальным взглядом Вдовы это было совсем не просто. Кокетливо ухмыльнувшись, Наташа без лишних слов принялась готовить коктейли, ловко ориентируясь в алкогольном изобилии бара, угадывая в молчании мужчины жажду.

— Славная рубашка, тебе к лицу клетка, — произнесла шпионка, украдкой изучая Джеймса, изящно управляясь с шейкером. — Положить оливки?

— Пару штук, — поспешнее необходимого откликнулся мужчина, чем наверняка выдал свое волнение, отчего жар мгновенно бросился ему в лицо и опалил его изнутри под тёмной кожей буквально до кости. В этот миг ему даже показалось, что он взмок под воротничком упомянутой сорочки и появилось нестерпимое желание ослабить тугой узел галстука, но в этом Роуди все же сдержался, решив про себя, что это будет уже слишком. — Спасибо, — через силу добавил полковник, сухим кашлем прочистив горло. — Кстати, чудесное платье.

Несмотря на то, что он произнес его вскользь, будто пытаясь заполнить паузу в разговоре, комплимент был искренним. Наташа действительно превосходно выглядела в элегантном платье с пышной черной юбкой и белым лифом, в чьем фасоне, даже не слишком разбираясь в моде, Роудс угадывал нотки золотой классики — прекрасных шестидесятых.

— Твой любимый Гибсон, — просияв ослепительной улыбкой, Романофф поставила перед ним коктейльную рюмку с напитком и опустила локти на стойку со своей стороны, по-кошачьи грациозно прогибаясь в спине и устремляя на гостя лукавый взгляд. — Подавать принято с маринованной луковицей, но я помню, что ты не большой фанат этой закуски.

Благодарно кивнув, Роуди ухватился за длинную ножку рюмки и, поднеся её к губам, сделал крупный глоток предложенного коктейля, от удовольствия на мгновение прикрыв глаза и бегло слизнув горечь с губ кончиком языка. Стоило отдать должное Вдове, обладающей множеством самых разнообразных талантов, среди которых на уверенной позиции лидера обосновалось умение готовить превосходные напитки.

— Ты запомнила мои пристрастия со времен работы референтом у Старка? — сконфуженно поинтересовался Джеймс, отставив рюмку в сторону, но продолжая ласкать её длинную ножку между пальцев.

— Профессиональная память — это как дурная привычка, от которой сложно избавиться, — игриво ответила девушка и легким движением головы поправила волосы, незамысловато уложенные волной. — Ты приехал один?

— Вообще-то я надеялся с кем-нибудь здесь познакомиться, — неуютно поежившись, кивнул Роудс. — Мне кажется, или пока ещё не все в сборе?

— Намекаешь на то, что народу как-то многовато? — легко усмехнулась Вдова. — Наверное всё же не стоило доверять организацию вечеринки Старку.

— В приглашении было написано, что планируется скромный междусобойчик, — хмыкнул мужчина поверх рюмки, сделав ещё один глоток терпкого коктейля. — Думаешь, я слишком доверчив, раз повёлся на это?

Обменявшись многозначительными взглядами и поочередно вскинув брови, они весело рассмеялись, рассеивая остатки былого напряжения, столь тяготившие Джеймса по началу. В один прием допив остатки Гибсона, он рассеянно захихикал, когда Наташа, встряхнув шейкер, обновила ему напиток и торжественно протянула шпажку со свежими оливками.

— А где, кстати, сам хозяин вечеринки? — оглянувшись, поинтересовался Воитель. — Да и многих остальных я, по правде говоря, тоже не вижу.

— Старк практически не выходит из своей мастерской с самого возвращения из Заковии, — не слишком довольно и будто бы с нотками подозрения в голосе произнесла Романофф. — Играет со скипетром Локи, все не может оторваться.

Наблюдая за отлаженными движениями девушки, взявшейся за приготовления классической версии Космополитен для себя, Роуди невольно нахмурился и по-настоящему встревожился. Чувство было скорее интуитивное, чем осмысленное, но Джеймс по опыту знал, что его не стоит игнорировать. Отведя плечо и осторожно обернувшись, он с сомнением покосился в сторону лаборатории, стекла которой были затемнены до полной потери прозрачности. Тони вполне мог утратить контроль над собой, заполучив в руки артефакт, чьи тайны терзали его несколько лет подряд после первого знакомства, и уверенность, с которой Роуди произнес это в своих мыслях, заставила его коротко содрогнуться. Первым порывом Джеймса было немедленно подняться к другу и отвлечь его от опасных экспериментов, но усилием воли он все же взял себя в руки. Старк не маленький мальчик и уже даже не тот беспечный, дерзкий баловень судьбы, каким был раньше. Многие события недавнего прошлого изменили гения, и, как бы тот ни пытался это скрыть, теперь ему точно и в деталях было известно понятие ответственности. Во всяком случае самому Роудсу очень хотелось в это верить.

— А доктор Беннер не с ним? — уточнил мужчина, быстро пригубив обновленный коктейль и обратив на собеседницу проницательный взгляд, полный затаённой надежды.

— Нет, как я вижу, — уловив в интонации полковника тревогу, серьёзно ответила Наташа и кивнула в сторону Брюса, осторожно пробиравшегося сквозь толпу к ним.

Глядя на ссутулившегося мужчину, можно было подумать, что его сжало в приступе острой мышечной боли, из-за которой он никак не мог распрямиться. Эта манера держаться на людях удивительным образом добавляла доктору очарования, но избавиться от легкого привкуса сочувствия в общей палитре эмоций, которые вызывал при своем появлении этот внешне очень уязвимый человек, было крайне трудно. По этой причине первое впечатление от каждой встречи всегда выходило смазанным, словно его нерешительность передавалась окружающим, внушая им некое подобие растерянности. Подобный эффект от своего образа Брюс неизменно мастерски усиливал выбором одежды. Всему многообразию он предпочитал рубашки прямого кроя и этот вечер не стал исключением: в её пыльно-фиолетовом цвете угадывалась приверженность личным традициям, а поверх неприметной сорочки мужчина надел тёмно-серый костюм, на вид слишком теплый для вечеринки в доме и больше подходящий для открытого воздуха, но самому доктору в нем, похоже, было комфортно. Зацепившись взглядом за тонкий галстук на его шее, Роуди немного утешился, мыслью, что теперь ему не придется страдать в одиночестве из-за соблюдения канонов приличия и вернулся к своему коктейлю, осушая рюмку в пару крупных глотков.

Подойдя к друзьям у барной стойки и робко улыбнувшись, Беннер поприветствовал сначала Джеймса, наградив его неожиданно очень крепким рукопожатием, а затем мягко взглянул на Вдову. Нежность, столь явно отразившаяся в глазах Брюса, поразила ставшего невольным свидетелем этой короткой, безмолвной любовной сцены Воителя до глубины души. В облике закомплексованного ученого он впервые увидел смущенного влюбленного и это открытие ошеломило его. Почувствовав себя лишним, Джеймс уткнулся в пустую рюмку и тщательно принялся пережёвывать оливки, пряча предательски расползающуюся улыбку искреннего умиления на губах. Приятно было осознавать, что даже в жизни героев оставалось место для чего-то житейского и прекрасного, теплого и возвышенного.

— Кстати, мы как раз говорили о тебе, — без преамбул произнесла Наташа, заставив обоих мужчин вскинуться и ошеломленно переглянуться.

— Я просто думал, что ты занимаешься исследованиями вместе с Тони, — поспешил оправдаться Роуди, пожимая плечами. — Мне казалось, ты тоже одержим этими штуками.

— Мне все же ближе наука, — поджав губы в вежливой улыбке, откликнулся Брюс и принял из рук Романофф свою порцию Космополитен, не глядя сделав глоток. — От инопланетных и тем более не стабильных игрушек с явным гамма-излучением я предпочитаю держаться подальше.

Внезапно раздался звон бьющего стекла где-то в глубине комнаты, а затем оглушительный смех толпы, позабавленной чьей-то неуклюжестью. Машинально повернув головы в сторону звука, друзья некоторое время присматривались к суетящимся людям, но так и не разобрав, что именно произошло, вновь вернулись к своей прерванной беседе. Этого короткого мига оказалось достаточно, чтобы немного отвлечь их и рассеять легкую неловкость.

— Кое-кому точно следовало бы брать с тебя пример, — многозначительно хмыкнул Джеймс, усаживаясь на стуле поудобнее.

— Сложно представить себе Старка, который не сунет свой нос во что-то подобное, — критически заметила Наташа и, пригубив немного коктейля, занялась приготовлением ещё одной порции Гибсона для полковника, заметив его сиротливое постукивание пальцами по стойке.

— Изучение всего нового и необычного — это вотчина Тони, — примирительно произнёс Беннер, глядя на друзей поверх рюмки с розоватым напитком. — В этом ему нет равных. К тому же, кто бы что ни говорил, но он гений и знает, что делает. Возможно, иногда его методы довольно рискованны, но, даже если не слишком доверять им, определенно стоит верить в него самого.

— С тем, что Старк умник, не поспоришь, вот только слишком самонадеянный временами, — прищурившись, подметила Романофф, игнорируя легкий укор во взгляде доктора и делая вид, что слишком поглощена процессом взбалтывания вермута и мартини в шейкере, чтобы посмотреть на него в ответ. — К тому же от похвалы у него мгновенно разбухает его и без того непомерное эго.

Глухо ухмыльнувшись, Роуди задумчиво покачал головой и оглянулся в поисках чего-нибудь съестного. Тем временем Брюс, так и не дождавшись отклика со стороны Наташи, которая наверняка чувствовала на себе его вопрошающий взор, покосился в сторону Джеймса, но тот всем своим видом выражал поддержку шпионке, чем, кажется, немного разочаровал мужчину, вызвав на его лице задумчиво-опечаленное выражение. Заметив это, полковник осекся и пристыженно нахмурился, поджав губы.

— Иными словами, вы хотите сказать, что предпочли бы, чтобы я за ним присматривал? — покачав головой, резюмировал Беннер, поправив очки на переносице. — Я не думаю, что Тони нужна чья бы то ни было опека, даже из самых лучших побуждений.

— Просто все замечают, что ваше общение положительно влияет на него, — примирительно проворковала Вдова, закончив взбивать коктейль и ласково коснувшись руки доктора.

— Лично мне спокойнее, когда он там не один, не наедине со своими безумными идеями, — признался Роуди, насупившись. — Рядом с Тони всегда должен быть тот, кто его отрезвит и тебе это отлично удается.

Подарив обоим собеседникам одну из своих самых очаровательных, терпеливых улыбок, Брюс сделал непривычно крупный для него глоток коктейля, слегка удивившись тому, как приятно согрел алкоголь его горло, будто добавив голосу сил для уверенного звучания.

— Может, тогда лучше сходить за ним в лабораторию и вытащить на вечеринку, чем сидеть здесь и сплетничать о нем? — исполненный решимости отстоять честь друга, с ухмылкой на губах поинтересовался Беннер.

Смущенные внезапной прямолинейностью доктора, Наташа и Роуди повинно переглянулись, а на их лицах расцвели робкие улыбки. Избавителем от неудобного положения, в которое они дружно угодили, оказался Капитан Америка. Затянутый в облегающую синюю рубашку, самым выгодным образом подчеркнувшую выдающиеся достоинства его неприлично близкой к идеалу фигуры, широкоплечий Роджерс выделялся на фоне остальной толпы ещё и своей отменной выправкой. Легко и с достоинством лавируя между людей, невольно замирающих, стоило ему к ним приблизиться, Стив вел за собой нового приятеля, знакомство с которым водила пока только Наташа, но наслышана о нём была вся команда.

— Добрый вечер, — тепло улыбнувшись, Стив с видом нашкодившего паренька из самого неблагополучного района потянулся за бутылками пива, перегнувшись через стойку. — Я хочу представить вам своего друга, — протянув половину своей добычи мужчине, он отошел на шаг в сторону, чтобы все могли получше увидеть незнакомца. — Сэм Уилсон.

— Привет, — взволнованный таким вниманием к себе, хрипло пробормотал мужчина и для разрядки сделал глоток пива.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Беннер откликнулся первым, обратив на нового знакомого внимательный взгляд поверх очков, протянув ему руку. — Я слышал про вашу совместную операцию в Вашингтоне. Говорят, у вас довольно необычный костюм?

— Одна из стратегических военных разработок, — кивнул Сэм, пожимая ладонь доктора в ответ. — Хотя с вашими мне будет трудно потягаться.

Стоя рядом с Капитаном, Сокол практически не уступал ему в плечах и в целом выглядел очень крепким, сильным молодым человеком с хорошей военной подготовкой, которая легко угадывалась в манере держаться.

— Ты служил в пятьдесят восьмой воздушно-спасательной, да? — радушно улыбнувшись, Роуди повернулся на стуле и протянул руку, обмениваясь с ним крепким рукопожатием. — Я читал твоё досье.

— Оказывается это не только твое любимое хобби, — чуть слышно произнесла Наташа, подарив Роджерсу сдержанную усмешку, в ответ на которую тот выразительно скривился.

— Да, точно, — польщенный Уилсон взглянул на Роджерса и широко улыбнулся. — К слову, я считаю, что Железный Патриот звучит лучше, чем Воитель.

— Только не говори этого при Старке, — рассмеялся Джеймс, поддерживаемый остальными, и соскользнул со стула, подхватив в руку рюмку, чтобы допить коктейль.

— Кстати, а где Тони? — проследив взглядом за полковником, поинтересовался Роджерс.

— Застрял у себя в лаборатории, — фыркнул Роудс, облизнув губы. — Я пойду к тигру в клетку, а вы тут подготовьте все, чтобы задобрить его, когда мы спустимся вниз.

На пути к лестнице Джеймс встретил Бартона, который сопровождал только что приехавшую Хелен Чо от лифта к бару, чтобы угостить её напитком, а заодно передать на попечение доктора Беннера, больше подходящего на роль её собеседника, чем он — лучник, мало сведущий в вопросах науки и ещё меньше желавший вспоминать о своем недавнем ранении и новых деталях тела «из пластика». Остановившись, немного поболтать с ними, Роуди так же выразил надежду на то, что Клинт этим вечером сыграет с ним пару партий в бильярд, а затем, сославшись на важное дело, бодро заскочил на нижнюю ступень лестницы, собираясь уже подняться наверх, но был перехвачен спускавшейся со второго этажа Марией Хилл. Беседа с ней немного затянулась, вынудив их отойти к окну, где было значительно тише, что это позволило одному наблюдавшему за происходящим внизу Богу выиграть несколько драгоценных минут на завершение своего коварного плана.

***

Лежа на спине, он словно через тонкую пленку над собой слышал барабанящие и трубящие звуки музыки. В состоянии легкого забытья ему казалось, что ударные бьют прямо над его головой, заставляя кости вибрировать на каждом аккорде, а саксофон и вовсе играет у него в районе желудка, вынуждая внутренности скручиваться узлом. Слова какого-то ретро трека гений почти не разбирал, вылавливая лишь отрывки. В горле стоял тугой комок, а может, вдохнуть не получалось как раз из-за того, что накрыли его лицо, вот только понять чем именно никак не удавалось: целофан, ветошь, погребальный саван, пропитанный чем-то терпким, какой-то горючей жидкостью для облегчения последующего сожжения? При мысли о том, что все закончится вот так и он будет похоронен — предан огню! — заживо и почти в трезвом сознании, мужчину прошиб холодный пот. Паника ударила острой болью по вискам вместе с очередным заходом тягучей песни на припев, и в приступе праведного гнева Тони изо всех сил попытался закричать, привлечь к себе внимание, но, не набрав достаточно воздуха в легкие, сумел издать лишь слабый, сиплый стон, утонувший в общем потоке глупой мелодии. Вслед за страхом его обуяла горькая обида: включить такую идиотическую композицию на похоронах гения мог только тот, кто ничего не знал о его пристрастиях, да и о нём самом в целом, а значит, рядом не было никого из близких и умереть ему предстояло в окружении равнодушных людей с каменными сердцами и нарочито траурными лицами.

Вздрогнув всем телом в попытке пошевелить конечностями, Тони тонко заскулил, злясь на себя за этот жалкий звук, слетающий с сухих, непослушных губ. Словно налитые свинцом, его не слушались ни ноги, ни руки. От натуги грудь сдавило, будто припечатало каменной плитой, вышибив из него остатки духа. Отчаянно пытаясь восстановить дыхание, гений принялся судорожно хватать воздух ртом, чувствуя влажность ткани, лежащей на них и задерживающей приток кислорода. Отказываясь мириться со своей судьбой, Старк утробно зарычал, пробуя прорвать полотно зубами, но быстро сбился на истошный хрип, рвущийся из глубины его измученной груди. В этот самый момент, когда сил у мужчины почти не осталось, чья-то невидимая рука сорвала с лица чертову тряпку, и по глазам ударил яркий белый свет, заставив гения зажмуриться и задушенно застонать. Под веками выступили слезы. Распахнув глаза, Тони увидел десятки радужных бликов, в окружении которых над ним склонилось озадаченное, красивое лицо.

— Бог мой…

Тихий шёпот Старка, похожий на шелест ветерка, вызвал искреннюю улыбку на губах Локи, довольно ухмыльнувшегося в ответ. Очарованный счастливым трикстером, совершенно не способный размышлять о былом и суетном, Тони попытался изобразить что-то похожее на ответную улыбку, но вместо этого скривился в совершенно непонятной гримасе, а затем Лафейсон и вовсе исчез, оставив его в глухом одиночестве с маской абсолютно нечитаемого выражения на лице. Музыка наконец прекратилась и, осознав, что он лежит в полной тишине, мужчина почувствовал себя брошенным, беспомощным и слабым. Стиснув зубы, гений из упрямства вновь попытался пошевелить руками, но поддались лишь пальцы, да и те ощутимо дрожали, с трудом выполняя даже простейшие команды. Прикрыв глаза, Старк насухую сглотнул и поморщился от неприятных ощущений в горле, провел языком по нёбу, пробуя собрать хоть немного слюны, чтобы избавиться от рези в глотке, но всё было тщетно. В этот момент Тони ощутил уверенное прикосновение к плечам и в ту же минуту его бережно приподняли над полом, усадив и позволив опереться спиной на крепкую грудь. Придерживая голову гения ладонью, Локи подтолкнул к его губам стакан, полный жидкости, но после первого же глотка мужчина зашёлся жутким кашлем, переживая яростную агонию, словно его только что заставили проглотить жидкое пламя.

— Какого черта? — с трудом выдавил Старк, чувствуя, как по щекам льются слезы.

— Слишком много определений, — хмыкнул на ухо Лафейсон и подтолкнул стакан к губам гения, — пей.

Забота трикстера граничила с насилием, потому как по определению не предусматривала никакого сопротивления. Попытавшись отказаться от напитка, Тони испытал на себе всю силу божественной нежности, когда Лафейсон методично влил в него глоток за глотком целый стакан односолодового виски, ни разу не позволив прерваться до тех пор, пока на язык не упала последняя капля. Терпеливо переждав, пока гений придет в себя, Локи в той же безапелляционной манере повернул его голову к себе лицом и заглянул в глаза так пристально, что у Старка тонкие струнки души подернуло инием от холодка, скользнувшего за рёбрами. От контраста жара, растекшегося по телу, с этим морозцем у сердца по коже пробежалась волна крупных мурашек, вздыбившая мелкие волоски на загривке.

— Ты долго не приходил в себя, я начал волноваться, — сухо произнес трикстер, по-прежнему удерживая челюсть мужчины в крепком захвате цепких пальцев.

— Я тронут, — просипел Тони, медленно вскинув бровь, глядя в глаза Бога.

Постепенно к нему возвращалась способность трезво рассуждать, хотя, вероятно, все же не очень, потому что первое, о чем он подумал — это о том, что между ними практически не было свободного пространства и губы Лафейсона находились так близко, что поцеловать их ему не составило бы особого труда, даже так, с мертвой хваткой его руки на подбородке. Захваченный этой мыслью, Старк скользнул мутным взглядом по бледному лицу трикстера, но затем все же вернулся к его пронзительно зеленым, исполненным тревоги глазам и коротко облизнулся, собрав кончиком языка остаточный вкус и горечь крепкого напитка, вернувшего его к жизни. Молчание между ними лишь усиливало влечение, желание вобрать в себя этот момент, проникнуться им, распробовать, чтобы до конца прочувствовать и пропустить через себя. Сердце в груди билось тяжело, с оттягом и в голове стоял приятный белый шум. Оставалось только немного качнуться вперед, решиться, позволить себе и…

— Старк, не вздумай снова отключаться, — недовольно прошипел трикстер и щелкнул перед носом мужчины пальцами, заметив, что его глаза подёрнулись мутной поволокой. — Давай, связывайся с миром или как там у вас это называется.

— Нахватался у Джарвиса сленговых выражений? — возмущенно фыркнул гений и слегка завозился в руках Бога, очнувшись от дурмана. — Чем вы вообще тут занимались?

Великодушно предоставив мужчине возможность побунтовать, Локи терпеливо дождался, когда в порыве доказать свою самостоятельность он встанет на ноги, после чего без лишних слов ловко подхватил его под руки, поскольку, не ступив и шагу, Тони покачнулся и едва не рухнул снова на пол. Повиснув в объятиях Бога безвольной куклой, Старк бессвязно заворчал, словно обиженный ребенок, но быстро перешел на грязные ругательства, чем заставил Лафейсона тихонько над ним посмеиваться по дороге к диванчику. Наконец, утомленный подбором самых витиеватых выражений, он замолчал и негодующе уставился на трикстера, шумно посапывая от продолжавшего клокотать в нем гнева.

— Мы играли в шахматы, нарды, хнефатафл, слушали музыку, — тепло улыбаясь, принялся перечислять Локи, присев рядом с недовольным гением. — Немного побеседовали и даже виртуально прогулялись по Нью-Йорку. Должен признать, твоему искину известно немало развлечений, чтобы скоротать время.

Подавив в себе естественное желание позубоскалить на тему их времяпрепровождения и на интуитивном уровне почувствовав, что сейчас не лучшее время для скабрезных шуточек, Тони обратился к своей памяти. Мужчине приходилось прикладывать не малые усилия для того, чтобы процесс восстановления не прерывался на каждом шаге. Нечеткие, обрывочные картины мелькали перед мысленным взором и вскорости его вновь стало подташнивать, но результат исследования по-прежнему можно было считать нулевым. Разочарованный тем, что ничего не смог толком вспомнить, Старк без лишних протестов принял из рук Лафейсона стакан с очередной порцией виски на этот раз сам сделал крупный глоток.

— Такой был план? — медленно произнес Тони, покосившись на внимательно наблюдавшего за ним Бога.

— Опять скажешь, что не лучший? — без особой надежды в голосе поинтересовался Локи.

Наградив трикстера красноречивым взглядом, говорящим громче самых стилистически ярких слов, крутящихся в этот момент потоком нецензурной брани у него на языке, гений звонко фыркнул и сделал ещё парочку глотков виски, наконец начиная в полной мере чувствовать своё тело. Откинув голову назад и растянувшись по широкой спинке диванчика, он накрыл лоб ладонью и до боли стиснул зубы, медленно выдыхая. Отчасти Тони понимал, что все это зашло уже очень далеко и пора было обеспокоиться возможными последствиями, но сил на это у него не осталось, а кроме того не обнаружилось и желания остановиться, потому как извечное и неумное любопытство по-прежнему оставалось неудовлетворенным.

— Кстати, что это за приблуда была у меня на лице? — не открывая глаз, поинтересовался Старк, решив начать с простых вопросов.

— Платок, смоченный в виски, — слишком довольным тоном отозвался трикстер. — Джарвис посоветовал.

Изумленно покосившись на Бога, Тони свирепо взглянул под потолок и одним махом осушил стакан. Пустой желудок болезненно сжался, требуя чего-то большего и значительного, чем калорийный, но раздражающий его стенки алкоголь, но эта боль по-своему даже немного отрезвила мужчину. Подавшись всем телом вперед, гений опустил голову и свел лопатки за спиной, переживая короткий спазм, понемногу снова приучаясь ровно дышать.

— Позволю себе заметить, что в моей системе удалены файлы об оказании первой помощи, поэтому мне пришлось использовать глобальный поиск, — назидательно произнес искин.

— И ты не смог ничего получше нагуглить? — уязвленно прохрипел Старк, вынужденный признать, что в прежнее время действительно избавил свое творение от этих лишних на его взгляд знаний, чтобы тот раз и навсегда перестал цепляться к нему по вопросам здоровья.

— Я был вынужден исключить из списка возможных вариантов все те, в которых мы бы не смогли обойтись подручными средствами, — напомнил Джарвис.

В пол уха слушая перепалку гения с искином, Локи наслаждался игрой искренних эмоций на подвижном лице мужчины. Гнев ничуть не портил его черты, скорее преображал, заостряя скулы, подчеркивая выразительную линию рта, раскрывая глубину тёмных глаз. Мгновение назад Тони был бледен и едва дышал, заставляя сердце трикстера пропускать удары от волнения, а сейчас в нем кипела жизнь и, очарованный этим преображением, Лафейсон не мог оторваться от Старка, завороженно наблюдая за ним, чувствуя, как от соприкосновения с ним меняется и его внутренний мир и это удивительным образом делало Бога счастливым.

Приглядывая за постепенно приходящим в себя гением, Локи понемногу тоже успокаивался. В первый момент, когда Тони не очнулся после повторного воздействия скипетра, Лафейсон не на шутку испугался, предположив самое худшее: безумие могло охватить мужчину и навеки оставить своим пленником в паутине многочисленных тайных знаний, цена которых всегда была слишком высока. Не понаслышке зная о том, сколь соблазнительными могут показаться эти липкие объятия интеллектуального помешательства, обещающие раскрыть все самые невероятные секреты мироздания, пережив на себе последствия уступчивости перед красотой познания, он оказался всерьёз встревожен тем, что не предусмотрел этого с самого начала. Однако же то, что Старк оказался сильнее своей любознательности и куда тверже характером, чем казалось на первый взгляд, стало приятым откровением для Бога.

— А что за тихий ужас играл на фоне, когда я пришел в себя? — фыркнул гений, скосив взгляд на витающего где-то в облаках трикстера, судя по его блаженному виду.

— То, чем ты так вдохновился под лестницей, — елейно ухмыльнулся трикстер, уязвленный резким тоном мужчины.

Беспомощно заломив брови домиком, Старк издал невнятный звук, похожий на стон, и вновь откинулся на спинку дивана, подыскивая удобное положение для тела, изнывающего от тянущей боли в мышцах.

— Значит, «Three Steps To Heaven» Джо Кокера? Похоже, теперь её официально можно считать нашей песней, — скривившись, протянул Тони. — Я почти уверен, что у меня ещё никогда не было таких серьёзных отношений.

Слова мужчины отозвались жарким смущением внутри трикстера, подняв в его душе волну эмоций, признавать которые он не желал, опасаясь потери контроля над собой. Поджав губы в тонкую линию, решительно подчеркнувшую напускное недовольство, Лафейсон слегка приосанился и расправил плечи, сделав вид, что ничуть не заинтересован в продолжении беседы, считая эту тему не достойной его внимания.

— Послушай, ты же сказал, что Тессеракт не откроет мне ничего нового, — задумчиво с вымученным вздохом пробормотал, гений, возвращаясь к ожесточенной борьбе со своей памятью и пытаясь привлечь к этому Бога. — Зачем тогда?

Тщательно выстроенная оборона трикстера с оглушительным треском разошлась по швам и обнажила его скрытые переживания, мигом отразившиеся на выразительном лице. Заломив брови уголком на переносице, он глубоко вздохнул и отвел взгляд в сторону, не в силах смотреть на скорбную фигуру смертного, для которого безответность его многочисленных вопросов была тяжким испытанием.

— Ты рассказал мне о своей цели и я решил, что это отличная возможность вернуть долг — помочь тебе в её достижении, — приглушенно произнес Локи, в тоне которого угадывались нотки сочувствия. — Ты был в плену заблуждения, подобно Селвигу. Тессеракт не дает знаний — он раскрывает суть вещей, я говорил тебе об этом. Сейчас он находится для меня вне досягаемости и, даже если бы я действительно хотел, то не смог бы его использовать.

— Ты заключил со мной сделку, зная об этих нюансах? — прищурившись, уточил мужчина, наконец начиная разбираться в происходящем.

В ответ на вопрос гения Лафейсон лишь молча кивнул, пристально наблюдая за реакцией человека, для которого истина только теперь раскрывалась, подобно цветку, чьим бутоном он столь самозабвенно любовался ранее. Осознание промелькнуло в глазах Старка наряду с многими новыми вопросами, но в миг, когда взор затуманился поволокой разочарования, Локи вновь взял ситуацию под свой контроль.

— Ведомый заблуждением, ты просил меня о невозможном, но и я не вполне понимал, чего именно ты хочешь добиться, — вкрадчиво произнес Бог. — Узрев же подлинный облик твоих мечтаний, я сумел исполнить их. Полагаю, будет несправедливо считать это обманом.

— Принцесса, зубы мне не заговаривай, — осевшим голосом произнес Тони, прожигая тяжелым взглядом Лафейсона насквозь. — Хотя ведь ты пытался меня предостеречь, верно?

— Людям свойственно быть беспечными в своих желаниях, — широко улыбнулся Лафейсон и согласно кивнул. — Впредь будешь осторожнее.

В ответ на это, просто чтобы стереть эту самодовольное выражение с лица трикстера, Тони от души, хоть и не сильно, пнул его по ноге и возмущенно хмыкнул, закатив глаза. Признать правоту Локи для него означало бы расписаться в собственной глупости, но на этот раз он и впрямь обставил его. В индивидуальном зачете по итогам необъявленного соревнования Бог вёл с неплохим запасом и это беспокоило Старка даже сильнее, чем мысль о нескольких часах абсолютного подчинения. Рассмеявшись, Лафейсон поднялся с диванчика и отошел в сторону большой кухоньки в конце мастерской, решив, что порция горячего кофе и немного еды — это именно то, что сейчас необходимо практически пришедшему в себя мужчине. Кроме того, для него самого это была неплохая возможность немного проветрить голову, трезво поразмыслить над произошедшим без пьянящей близости смертного.

— Сколько часов я провел под действием скипетра? — растянувшись на диване, уточнил гений, в очередной раз пробуя восстановить цепочку событий.

— Девятнадцать часов и тридцать восемь минут, сэр, — отозвался Джарвис, справедливо рассудив, что вопрос в большей степени был адресован ему. — Следуя протоколу «Тостер», я постоянно отслеживал ваше состояние в течение всего периода, мониторил физические показатели и собирал данные о мозговой активности, а также давал рекомендации по уходу за вами. Должен сказать, что мистер Лафейсон четко следовал моим указаниям и вашей жизни ничего не угрожало.

Старк не был уверен, стоит ему возмутиться на тему того, что из него сделали некоторое подобие подопытного кролика с функциями домашнего питомца или нет, но то, что все это происходило под неусыпным контролем Джарвиса, порядком его успокоило.

— Откуда ты взял это «мистер Лафейсон?» — раздраженно и чуть слышно фыркнул Тони, морщась от непривычного обращения своего искина к трикстеру.

Вместо того, чтобы пуститься в долгие объяснения очевидного, ИИ развернул перед гением инфограмму с биографическими данными Локи. Скользнув по материалу с сухими фактами и выдержками из истории цепким взглядом, он задержался лишь на тех строчках, что смогли привлечь его внимание, но в целом не нашел ничего удивительного или невероятного — все в пределах логичного и понятного, за исключением явных отсылок к тому, что в это мире было принято считать мифологией. Заинтересовавшись приведенными в тексте графиками и небольшими изображениями, мужчина вздрогнул от неожиданности и пораженно поднял голову на внезапно возникшего перед ним Бога, с мрачным видом вторгшегося в центр голограммы своей тёмной фигурой, держа на руках небольшой поднос.

— Раньше ты вроде бы не обращал на это внимания, — поджав губы, с досадой в голосе произнес трикстер и поставил добытую им снедь на журнальный столик.

— Когнитивная калибровка, — смахнув инфограмму, Тони подтянул ноги к себе, уступив немного места Богу. — Я даже не знал, что в базе есть твоё досье.

— Наверняка Тор постарался, — без особого восторга предположил Лафейсон, резко пожав плечами.

Между ними возникло неловкое молчание, прервать которое не решался ни один, ни второй. Аромат горячего, свежесваренного кофе щекотал нос, заигрывая с вкусовыми рецепторами, а тем временем мысли в голове роились в полном хаосе, подобно дымку, реющему над их чашками, и никак не желали обретать форму. Вскользь облизнувшись, Старк украдкой бросил взгляд на погруженного в свои мысли трикстера и глубоко вдохнул, наполнив легкие воздухом до отказа, а затем ещё немного приподнялся к подлокотнику под натужный скрип старого кожаного покрытия. Приняв полулежачее положение и протянув руку за своей чашкой, гений немного нахмурился, подыскивая правильные, примирительные слова.

— Я все равно буду называть тебя принцессой, — вдумчиво произнес мужчина и отхлебнул немного кофе, едва не опалив язык. — Мне не важно, что там написано. Захочешь — сам когда-нибудь расскажешь.

— Великодушно с твоей стороны, — недоверчиво откликнулся Локи, искоса взглянув на гения. — Теперь я должен поверить, что ты способен обуздать своё любопытство?

— Я не большой поклонник чужих досье и читать их — не моя привилегия, — пожал плечом Тони. — Можем даже попросить Джарвиса удалить этот файл из системы.

Выдержав небольшую паузу, Лафейсон украдкой взглянул на Старка и слабо усмехнулся тому, как старательно тот скрывал свой интерес. В данный момент трикстер был не готов пуститься в длинный и не слишком приятный для него рассказ обо всех событиях прошлого, имевших тесную связь с настоящим, но мысль о том, чтобы однажды повериться смертному, открыться ему и впервые поговорить с кем-то обо всем, что произошло с ним, позволить себе быть откровенным, крепко засела в голове у Бога. Видимо расслабившись и опустив прежде напряженные плечи, он встряхнул головой и провел рукой по волосам, забирая несколько выбившихся прядей назад.

— Не стоит, возможно, они нам ещё понадобятся, — многозначительно произнес Локи и улыбнулся чуть шире, утешая мягким взором встревоженного гения, с удовольствием отмечая про себя то, как его глаза дрогнули в ответ и по карей радужке растеклась мягкая чернота, свидетельствующая об удовлетворении.

Испытав настоящее облегчение, Тони согласно кивнул в ответ и сделал ещё один глоток кофе, запрокинув голову назад. Сознание постепенно прояснялось и прежде обрывочные картины уже начали выстраиваться в определенном порядке, при помощи зрительной памяти восстанавливая ход событий. Скосив взгляд на рабочую зону, мужчина сощурился, пробуя ускорить этот процесс, но, не преуспев, решил обратиться к надёжному источнику.

— Так мне удалось добиться успеха? — сдвинув брови, Старк задал самый важный вопрос, не понимая, почему не сделал этого раньше.

— Иными словами создал ли ты Альтрона? — словно посмеиваясь над ним, уточнил Локи.

— А ты ещё не вдоволь поглумился надо мной? — недовольно хмыкнул Тони.

За минувшие несколько часов Локи стал свидетелем не одного научного прорыва, десятка открытий, способных изменить привычный порядок этого мира, перевернуть представление миллиардов людей о возможном и невозможном, в то время, как всё это сотворил всего один человек — гений получивший в свое распоряжение крупицу знаний, которых ему отчаянно не хватало, чтобы завершить, вероятно, самый амбициозный проект. Охваченный жаждой действия, Тони не знал отдыха, скорее даже не нуждался в нем, хотя под чутким контролем Джарвиса они все же устраивали для него перерывы и даже принуждали поесть. Пожалуй, если бы скипетр не предоставил Лафейсону полный контроль над ним, сам Старк наверняка не прерывался бы ни на минуту, ведь сейчас, избавленный от необходимости отвлекаться на второстепенное, огражденный от тревог о сущем, он был свободен и мог творить, не зная преград, используя потенциал своего разума на полную мощность. Процесс при этом выглядел увлекательным и в определенном понимании изящным. В движениях мужчины читалась уверенность и решительная грациозность, присущая только тем, кто способен идти к цели без страха и упрека, с уверенностью хищника, почуявшего след. Это были мгновения настоящего триумфа Старка, но разделить их с ним мог лишь только _его_ Бог. Однако даже для него результат оставался загадкой. На постижение всех деталей процесса ушло бы слишком много времени и сил, к тому же это добавляло риска, а собирающиеся внизу гости предстоящей вечеринки и вовсе заставили Локи прервать процесс до его завершения.

— Полагаю, что в данный момент ты близок к этому, как никогда, — уклончиво ответил трикстер, лаская бока чашки кончиками пальцев.

Недоумение на красивом лице гения было таким красноречивым, что Бог даже невольно им залюбовался.

— То есть ты не знаешь наверняка? — нарочито медленно произнес Старк, изо всех сил пытаясь прояснить ситуацию. — Разве это происходило не под твоим неусыпным контролем?

Лафейсону на мгновение захотелось внести ясность по этому впоросу и напомнить гению о том, чем чревато полное подчинение разума и сердца чужой воле на примере Селвига, но вместо того, чтобы пугать мужчину несбывшимися побочными явлениями, трикстер решил ответить, используя понятный ему язык, не прибегая к пустым угрозам, тем более, что они бы все равно не сработали.

— Я передал тебе начальный импульс, а дальше, как в физике — ты продолжил движение самостоятельно, — чуть разведя руками, пояснил Локи с шалой улыбкой на губах.

— По заданному тобой вектору, — нетерпеливо пробормотал Тони, практически перебивая Бога, — я знаю законы сохранения импульса и механической энергии, к черту физику — ты контролировал ситуацию или нет?

Позабавленный пылкостью смертного, Лафейсон дерзко ухмыльнулся, смерив его взглядом.

— Я управлял ею, но не тобой, — с легким нажимом, призванным отрезвить его, разъяснил трикстер, вскинув бровь.

Допив остатки кофе за пару крупных глотков и все же припалив язык не вполне остывшим напитком, гений поспешно поднялся на ноги и неуверенной походкой упрямо направился к ближайшей рабочей панели, требуя от искина вывести на мониторы результаты его трудов за последние почти двадцать часов. Вынужденный наблюдать эту картину, Локи был близок к тому, чтобы признать Старка одержимым и эта мысль ему даже понравилась. В таком Тони было что-то неуловимо притягательное, страстное, против чего невозможно устоять.

— Я остановился в полушаге, здесь чего-то не хватает, что-то не учли, — хмурясь, произнес гений, изучая множество данных на экране. — Почему ты не дал мне закончить?

Обернувшись, он взглянул на него без ожидаемого Богом осуждения или обвинения. Вместо этого в его глазах, неизмеримо глубоких и абсолютно черных при этом освещении, читалась боль и горькое разочарование, подобное тому, что испытывает дитя, разуверившись в чуде. Почувствовав себя настоящим злодеем, Локи беспомощно вскинул брови и чуть задохнулся, подбирая слова.

— Близилось начало вашего мероприятия, и я рекомендовал завершить эксперимент, сэр, — пришел на помощь трикстеру Джарвис, взяв удар на себя. — Я запущу вариативный скрининг программы, пока вы будете принимать гостей. Удастся что-то выяснить — сообщу незамедлительно.

— Звучит как план, да? — с робкой надеждой уточнил Локи, чуть заметно улыбаясь.

Лафейсон надеялся ободрить гения, понимая, что для него эта неоконченность будет тяжким бременем, из-за которого он не сможет расслабиться, как бы ни старался. Мыслями Старк останется здесь, в лаборатории и продолжит поиск решения головоломки в своем разуме.

— Поверить не могу, что был так близок и не довел дело до конца, — растерев переносицу кончиками пальцев, повержено пробормотал Старк, слишком расстроенный, чтобы найти в себе силы скрыть это. — Ладно, Джарвис прав, мне нужно спуститься вниз, пока Мстители не пришли сюда в полном составе.

— Кажется, полковник Роудс уже собирается подняться за вами, — деликатно сообщил искин.

— Прекрасно, — разочарованно выдохнул Тони и рассеянно огляделся, выискивая стимул примириться с поражением.

Поднявшись с дивана, Локи бесшумно подошел к подавленному мужчине и опустил руки ему на плечи, несильно сжав и вынудив обратить свой печальный взор на себя. Старк выглядел немного усталым, в опущенных уголках чуть искривленных губ залегли мелкие мимические морщинки, чьи близнецы стали немного заметнее и вокруг глаз. В этот момент трикстеру невыносимо захотелось прикоснуться к его щеке, прочертить кончиками пальцев идеальную линию тонкой бородки по границе лица, ощутить мягкость его губ и, может, даже украсть у него короткий, ничего не значащий поцелуй, но вместо этого он лишь нежно улыбнулся и уверенно кивнул.

— Постарайся отдохнуть, хорошо? — вкрадчиво произнес Лафейсон и склонил голову набок. — Мы продолжим сразу, как вернешься. Всего полшага до цели — небольшой перерыв не станет помехой.

Проявление заботы со стороны Локи стало откровением для Тони, но ему это и вправду помогло. Застенчиво припрятав взгляд за длинными ресницами и на мгновение вытянув губы трубочкой, гений едва заметно усмехнулся, тронутый до глубины души.

— Путь осилит идущий, — слабо ухмыльнулся Старк, поборов в себе желание обнять Бога. — Я пойду, а ты постарайся не шуметь здесь. Можешь поиграть в игрушки, только не привлекая внимания.

Обменявшись с трикстером смущенными улыбками и неловко выпутавшись из его объятий, Тони все же немного помялся, будто в приступе нерешительности прежде чем направиться к выходу из лаборатории. У самых дверей его настиг голос Лафейсона, который внезапно окликнул мужчину.

— Кстати, — чуть громче обычного произнес Локи, привлекая внимание гения и вынуждая его обернуться, — Джейн бросила Тора.

— Что? — подивившись больше тому, что он решил задержать его этим известием, нежели чем самому факту разорванных отношений Одинсона и Фостер, мужчина непонимающе скривился и покачал головой.

— Потом поймешь, — просиял Лафейсон и с невозмутимым видом направился к журнальному столику, все яства на котором теперь предназначались ему одному. — Не задерживайся, если не хочешь неловкой сцены с участием полковника, — ехидно добавил Локи, усевшись на диван.

Фыркнув себе под нос, Тони выскользнул из мастерской и почти нос к носу столкнулся с Роудсом на лестнице. Выразив свой восторг по поводу того, что гений все же решил почтить собравшихся на вечеринке своим присутствием, Джеймс настоял на том, чтобы вместе с ним подняться в его пентхаус и подождать, пока тот переоденется, предположив, что даже там мужчину может задержать что-то наверняка более важное, чем отдых с друзьями. Решив лишний раз не провоцировать Роуди, Старк уступил и уже через несколько минут — все равно слишком долго по мнению полковника — они спустились в лаундж зону, заполненную разномастным народом, вовсю развлекающимся за счет Stark Industries по неизвестному им поводу. Играла легкая музыка, в воздухе витали ароматы парфюма и сигаретного дыма, за стойкой бармен, которому Наташа отдала бразды правления этой вечеринкой, виртуозно смешивал коктейли, несколько агентов играли в бильярд и даже Брюс дождался своей партии, теперь же отчаянно пытаясь превзойти Бартона.

— А я уж было думал, что придётся собирать команду и вызволять тебя из мастерской, — громогласно произнес подошедший к ним с Роудсом Одинсон, уронив тяжелую руку Старку на плечо. — Совсем заработался, а ведь надо и отдыхать.

По-прежнему не слишком уверенно держась на ногах, Тони пошатнулся и растянул губы в улыбке, пытаясь замаскировать своё раздражение за немного пьяным весельем. К слову, костюм, заказанный Джарвисом специально для Громовержца, сидел на нем идеально. Глубокий винный цвет оттенял светлую кожу и длинные волосы, забранные в небрежный хвост, а глубокий вырез на свободной рубашке подчеркивал грудные мышцы. Оставалось только порадоваться тому, что заботу об этом искин по умолчанию взял на себя, привыкнув, что его создатель вечно упускал подобные мелочи из виду, особенно если не был в них достаточно заинтересован.

— Роуди позаботился об этом, так что теперь можно не волноваться, — сдержанно произнес гений, пригубив немного шампанского и надеясь, что оно не слишком ударит ему в голову после двух бокалов виски, а заодно высматривая поблизости какой-нибудь сет с закусками.

— Наш бравый Воитель теперь Спаситель? — добродушно усмехнулся Тор и сделал глоток из своего бокала с пенной жидкостью неизвестного происхождения. — Как дела на ратном поприще, кстати?

Обрадовавшись перемене интересов Громовержца, Старк с выражением преувеличенного любопытства на лице устремил взгляд на друга, искренне надеясь, что у того найдется в запасе какая-нибудь увлекательная байка, чтобы окончательно сменить тему разговора.

— У меня истории не такие героические, как ваши, — немного неуверенно начал Джеймс, но затем, будто мысленно послав смущение к черту, бодро усмехнулся, — ну, вот вы в курсе, что костюм грузоподъемный, да? Так вот было дело. Беру я танк, лечу с ним ко дворцу генерала, бросаю под ноги и говорю ему, мол, бум, у вас что-то упало!

Гипнотизируя друга взглядом, Тони так увлекся ожиданием истории, что прослушал почти весь рассказ Роудса и по его окончанию стоял с потерянным выражением лица, не зная как реагировать на то, что, толком не расслышал. В свою очередь Одинсон, не слишком сведущий в мидгардском юморе, ничем не способствовал улучшению ситуации, которая из немного неловкой вот-вот грозила превратиться в полное фиаско.

— Бум, у вас что-то упало, — очень медленно, будто пытаясь донесли до друзей сакральный смысл шутки, повторил Роуди, наблюдая за каждым в отдельности, — что я перед вами распинаюсь? Все угорают, а они стоят, словно воды в рот набрали.

Сделавший в этот момент глоток шампанского Тони едва не поперхнулся и вымученно улыбнулся. Конец истории он услышал с первого раза, но без начала по-прежнему не знал, как ему реагировать, хотя теперь, когда Джеймс дал четкие инструкции, вполне мог и рассмеяться, но было уже поздно. Зато эта фраза наверняка будет преследовать его весь вечер.

— Это вся история? — внезапно решил уточнить Громовержец, окончательно внушив Старку мысль, что лучше не пить, пока эта мизансцена не закончится.

— Да, она про Воителя, — сбитый с толку, пробормотал полковник, украдкой высматривая пути к отступлению.

— О, тогда смешно, уморил! — немного фальшиво рассмеялся Тор, продемонстрировав свою дипломатичность наследника трона Асгарда.

Испытав по отношению к Одинсону чувство беззлобной ненависти, смешанное с легкой благодарностью, Тони не менее натянуто улыбнулся и отвел взгляд в сторону от Джеймса, лишь бы не видеть его печальное лицо.

— Разумеется, — выдавил Роуди, претворяясь ничуть не тронутым их реакций. — Так, а что Пеппер? Она не приедет?

Это был коварный удар ниже пояса, и даже то, что он был нанесен без непосредственного физического контакта никак не изменило того, что после него Тони стало нечем дышать. Прикрыв глаза, гений попытался в формате быстрого ответа с простой формулировкой уйти от неприятной темы, но подошедшая Мария Хилл не оставил ему ни единого шанса.

— Да, а где твоя Джейн? Где все дамы-то, джентльмены? — поинтересовалась девушка, встав рядом с Джеймсом, которого, судя по виду, утешила ее внезапная поддержка.

Осознав всю опасность своего положения, Старк решил ответить первым, чтобы сократить время этой пытки, а заодно исключить все возможные дополнительные вопросы.

— О, мисс Поттс у нас ныне магнат, — с гордостью в голосе произнес Тони даже сам почти поверил в то, что при упоминании о ней внутри ничего не дрогнуло.

— А я даже не знаю, где сейчас Джейн, — восторженно отозвался о своей возлюбленной Тор. — Её труды по схождению миров снискали всемирную славу.

Излишняя помпезность в речи Громовержца мгновенно вывела гения из себя. Почувствовав, что закипает, Старк сделал крупный глоток шампанского и повернулся в сторону опонента.

— Кстати, Пеппер возглавляет крупнейший технический конгломерат планеты, — ершисто произнес Тони, переводя взгляд на друзей. — Такой размах!

— Говорят, Джейн хотят дать Нобелевскую, — по виду не слишком понимая значение упомянутой им премии, парировал Одинсон, явно войдя во вкус в этом противостоянии.

Упоминание высшей научной премии довело градус раздражения гения до максимума. Старк хорошо относился к Фостер и даже с упоением прочел несколько её научных работ, но тот факт, что она номинировалась на получение самой признаваемой в мире награды за то, что, разок прогулявшись со своим любовником в другой мир, смогла доступным языком описать всё это в своём исследовании — это не укладывалось у Тони в голове. С трудом сдерживая себя от желания высказать по этому поводу, мужчина замер, стискивая в руке бокал с теплым шампанским, попутно мечтая вылить его Громовержцу за шиворот. По-мальчишески, зато в удовольствие.

— Видимо, они и впрямь очень заняты, — мягко произнесла Мария, обменявшись с Роудсом многозначительными взглядами, но, поперхнувшись напитком, страшно закашлялась, смутившись своей неловкости, — пока вы тут оба меряетесь тестостероном.

Восприняв неловкое положение Хилл, как возможность покинуть друзей, Джеймс галантно предложил девушке помощь и под локоток повел её в сторону. Распознав в этом действии тактичный побег, Тони вежливо улыбнулся, продолжая буравить взглядом противоположную стену, надеясь, что это поможет ему успокоиться и отказаться от желания схлестнуться с нахальным здоровяком не только на словах, но тот в свою очередь такой миротворческий порыв не разделял.

— А Джейн всё равно круче, — упрямо произнес Тор, ухмыляясь и делая шаг в сторону.

В момент, когда его раздражение достигло апогея, Старк вспомнил слова Локи, сказанные ему на пороге лаборатории. Теперь многое становилось понятным. Коротко усмехнувшись, гений насколько мог плотно сомкнул губы, воздерживаясь от желания парировать атаку Громовержца своими знаниями. Сам факт того, что ему была известна тайна этой бравады, развеселила мужчину, позволив стойко перенести своё поражение в глазах гордящегося победой Одинсона. Смерив Тора снисходительным взглядом, Тони лишь многозначительно покачал головой и отступил в сторону, наконец, присмотрев для себя столик с закусками. Проследив за торжествующим Богом, направившимся в сторону Роджерса, чтобы распить с ним остатки асгардского эля, Старк отошёл в сторону и поднял голову на стеклянный куб мастерской, чуть заметно салютовав бокалом наверняка наблюдавшему за ним трикстеру, безмолвно благодаря его за предоставленное оружие против сводного брата. Вечер заиграл другими красками и напряжение, вкупе с раздражением, понемногу стало его отпускать.

Вечеринка набирала обороты и гости перетекали с этажа на этаж, общаясь и развлекаясь, переходя от одного коктейля к другому. Время летело почти незаметно, несмотря на то, что его ход оставлял невидимый след в истории, которая совсем скоро собиралась кардинально измениться. Впрочем, об этом ещё никто не догадывался.

— Так ты подыскал жилье в Бруклине? — поинтересовался Сэм, разглядывая людей под балконом, на котором они стояли.

— Вряд ли оно мне по карману, — с грустью в голосе пробормотал Стив, заметив, приближающегося к ним Тора.

— Ну, всё-таки родной район, — пожал плечами Уилсон.

— Я не помешал? — проявляя чудеса такта, уточнил Одинсон, подойдя к мужчинам.

— Нет, мы просто болтали. Пойду-ка я сыграю партию в бильярд, кажется, подошла моя очередь, — усмехнулся Сэм, кивнув на ряд столов. — Сокол против Соколиного глаза. Может, смогу отстоять честь доктора Беннера?

— Похоже, он проиграл больше, чем рассчитывал, — мягко улыбнувшись, кивнул Стив и крепко пожал руку друга, проводив его взглядом. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Угостить тебя асгардским элем, — широко улыбнулся Тор. — Его выдерживали многие тысячи лет в бочках из обломков Грюнхельской флотилии. Людям крепко в голову даёт.

— Поэтому ты решил на мне проверить? — вскинув брови, с усмешкой поинтересовался Стив. — Ну идём.

Немного раздосадованный тем, что так и не сумел одержать ни одной, даже самой волевой победы над Клинтом, Беннер решил вернуться к бару и выпить ещё как-нибудь напиток с небольшой дозой алкоголя. Настроения не добавляло ещё и то, что он так и не отыскал в толпе Тони, с которым хотел поговорить об исследовании скипетра, но надеялся, что возможность ему ещё представится. Пройдя мимо Джеймса Роудса, заполучившего все же минутку славы своей историей про танк в круге более непритязательных слушателей, Брюс добрался до стойки и неожиданно увидел за ней Наташу, хотя ещё мгновение назад был наверняка уверен в том, что там хозяйничал бармен. Стушевавшись, мужчина хотело было уже изменить свои планы, но затем все же взял себя в руки и подошел ближе, обменявшись с Романофф взволнованным взглядом.

— Как такую милую девушку занесло в эту ужасную дыру? — решив разрядить обстановку кинематографичной фразой, поинтересовался доктор.

— С парнем не повезло, — охотно поддержала его игру Наташа, кокетливо улыбнувшись.

— Вечно вы не в тех влюбляетесь, — удивленный тому, насколько это было легко, парировал Брюс.

— Да он не плохой, — мягко возразила Вдова, продолжая готовить коктейли для них обоих. — Иногда буянит, но в душе зайка. Вообще он не такой, как все, кого я знаю.

Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, Беннер вскинул голову, но затем поспешно отвел взгляд, смутившись своего порыва.

— Всю жизнь дружила с бойцами, — вкрадчиво продолжила девушка, не сводя с него своих колдовских глаз, — и вдруг появляется он: тот, кто всячески избегает драк, потому что в любой победит.

— Впечатляет, — пробормотал Брюс, попытавшись сделать глоток предложенного напитка, но так и не сумев совладать с собой, был вынужден отставить бокал в сторону.

— А ещё он ужасный заучка, — склонившись ближе, таинственно произнесла Наташа, умиленная реакцией доктора, скулы которого трогательно покрылись румянцем. — Но это заводит.

Уловив в робком взгляде мужчины надежду, Романофф сделала небольшой глоток из своей рюмки и качнула головой, набираясь смелости задать главный вопрос.

— Так что скажешь? Мне о нем забыть или дать нам шанс? — неприкрыто флиртуя, она игриво скосила взгляд и чуть заметно повела плечом.

Взволнованно распрямившись, Беннер нахмурился и качнул головой, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова и сформировать из них предложение, что в нынешнем положении представлялось для него задачей очень не простой.

— Ну, дать шанс, наверное, или, а что, хм, а как, — почувствовав, что сбивается, Брюс взял паузу и приглушенно уточнил. — А что он сделал?

— Ничего пока, меня это и тревожит, — мурлыкнула Наташа, наградив его хищным взглядом дикой кошки, и легко выскользнула из-за стойки.

Причиной изящного побега Романофф стал Роджерс, невовремя подошедший к стойке. Он слишком поздно понял, что стал свидетелем чего-то личного, даже интимного, а потому не успел предпринять отходной маневр и теперь ему оставалось лишь улыбаться, надеясь, что для зашоренного Беннера эта ситуация не станет очередной травмой, потому что Вдова ему этого попросту не простит.

— Поздравляю, — пытаясь сгладить положение, радостно произнес Стив, изучая взглядом гладкую поверхность стойки.

— А? Что? — вздрогнув, испуганно переспросил доктор. — С чем?

Наигранное возмущение в его голосе ярко свидетельствовало о неловкости застигнутого врасплох мужчины, и Роджерс почувствовал себя виноватым.

— Ты и Романофф, — не видя причин отрицать очевидное, мягко произнес Капитан.

— Нет! Нет, мы вовсе не, мы, — запинаясь, пробормотал Брюс, мгновенно закрываясь и пряча руки в карман брюк.

— Да всё нормально! — стремясь успокоить друга и не дать ему впасть в панику, Стив легко рассмеялся и вскинул руки, останавливая доктора. — Все строго в рамках закона.

Заметив, что Беннер немного расслабился, Капитан решил закрепить результат, переведя тему в более безопасное русло.

— Я знаю, она не из тех, кто живёт с душой нараспашку, а с тобой ей комфортно, мне кажется, — вкрадчиво произнес Роджерс, тепло глядя на друга.

— Нет, Наташа, — позволив себе влюбленную улыбку, скользнувшую по губам, Брюс едва заметно усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Это просто флирт.

— Я знаю её штучки, — многозначительно хмыкнул Стив, потянувшись за бутылкой пива. — Всякое было, и это — другое.

Пройдя вдоль стойки до Беннера, он остановился рядом с ним и решил сказать то, что, как ему казалось, окончательно должно было успокоить метавшегося в сомнениях мужчину.

— Поверь главному авторитету в вопросах ожидания, — серьёзно взглянув на него, сказал Роджерс, — ждать не стоит. Попробуйте просто жить.

Выдержав небольшую паузу и будто убедившись, что внушил ему правильную мысль, Стив поспешил удалиться, сделав вид, что не услышал брошенный ему ошеломленным Беннером в спину вопрос. Порой он мастерски претворялся, будто не использует свой супер слух.

— Сводник из тебя никудышный, — ухмыльнулся Старк, внезапно возникший рядом с ним.

— Я честно старался, — пожав плечом, Капитан сделал глоток из бутылки и взглянул на гения сверху вниз. — Не вздумай рассказать ему что-нибудь эдакое.

— Я почти оскорблен твоим мнением, — улыбнулся уголком губ Тони и загадочно вскинул бровь. — А где же твой загадочный цветной дружок? Ты нас не познакомишь?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — напрягся Роджерс, нахмурив брови.

— Наверное, ты прав, — задумчиво кивнул Старк, проходя дальше, — ведь всякое бывало, да? — дьявольски усмехнувшись, добавил гений, обернувшись через плечо и ускользнув из поля зрения суперсолдата, действительно не услышав, как тот едва слышно чертыхнулся.

К концу вечера, когда почти все гости уже разошлись и остались только Мстители да самые близкие к ним друзья, вечеринка приобрела очертания типичного квартирника. Тесным кругом уютно устроившись за небольшим журнальным столиком, они травили байки и подначивали друг друга на всякие мелкие глупости и шалости, беззлобно подшучивая над неудачами. В крови даже самых стойки бурлил алкоголь, раскрепощая, развязывая языки. Одним из тех, кому градус помог раскрыться и показать свою озорную натуру оказался Клинт. Ловко вращая между пальцев приватизированные им барабанные палочки после небольшого мастер-класса по игре на ударных, проведенного на спор с Роудсом из-за того, как тот неосторожно высказался о способностях героев, теперь неугомонный Бартон решил слегка раззадорить Тора, увлеченно обсуждавшего какую-то очень важную тему со Стивом. Выждав момент, он звучно ухмыльнулся, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание, и вскинул руку, не прекращая выделывать вращательные пируэты палочкой.

— Раз уж мы заговорили о навыках, то мне кажется, что весь этот фокус с молотом — один сплошной трюк, — чуть хрипло протянул Клинт, прицельно глядя на Громовержца.

— Нет-нет, друг мой, не скажи, — рассмеявшись, откликнулся Одинсон, прервав беседу с Роджерсом.

— Только лишь достойнейшему дарована сила поднять его, — имитируя божественную интонацию, продолжал глумиться Бартон. — Уж нам-то мозги не пудри!

Почувствовав, что запахло жареным, Тони скосил взгляд сначала на Соколиного глаза, а затем на явно уязвленного его насмешками Громовержца. Внезапно остаток вечера перестал быть томным и наполнился духом авантюризма, постепенно овладевающим собравшимися.

— Ну, так изволь, — вызывающе произнес Тор, указав на молот приглашающим жестом.

Возникла пауза, стихли даже сторонние разговоры и все с удивлением устремили взгляды на Клинта, который явно не ожидал подобного поворота событий. Растерявшись, мужчина нервно усмехнулся и неловко встряхнулся, пытаясь найти поддержку в лице друзей.

— Давай-давай, — ободрил его Старк, которому просто интересно было посмотреть, что будет дальше.

— Серьёзно? — получив необходимую ему дозу мотивации, он поднялся на ноги с едкой ухмылкой на губах направился к молоту.

— Сейчас пойдет веселуха, — рассмеялся Роудс, хватаясь за бутылку пива в предвкушении.

— Смотри, Бартон, ты уже не молодой, — добродушно напутствовал раззадоренного друга Тони, — не поднимется — не переживай.

Скосив на него насмешливый взгляд, Тор качнул головой, самодовольно кривя губы.

— Я этот фокус видел сто раз, — фыркнул Клинт и взялся за рукоятку, изо всех сил потянув на себя, от напряжения задушенно крякнув сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Вот черт, но так ведь и не понял, как он это делает!

Рокот тихого, беззлобного смеха прокатился по кругу друзей, с интересом наблюдавших за этим небольшим представлением. Подавшись вперед всем телом, Тони мельком взглянул на затемненные стекла лаборатории и вздернул уголок рта в усмешке, понимая, что у всего этого был ещё один зритель, которого намного больше остальных забавляло происходящее.

— Ты лучше промолчи, — предложил гений, приподняв брови и взглянув на смущенного Клинта.

— Ну так вперед! Старк, — протянув к нему руку, Бартон передал эстафету мужчине, — твой выход!

Грациозно поднявшись с дивана, Тони легким движением расстегнул пуговицу на пиджаке и вальяжной походкой направился в сторону молота, подбадриваемый возбужденным шепотом героев, распаленных внезапным продолжением шутливого соревнования. Остановившись перед молотом и расправив плечи, гений обвел собравшихся взглядом и театрально вскинул голову, выгнув бровь дугой

— Кто я такой, чтоб не принять брошенный вызов? — торжественно произнес Старк, продев руку в петлю на рукоятке. — Чистая физика!

Пересев ближе к краю пуфика, Роуди взволнованно потер ладони, с особенным восторгом наблюдая за другом.

— Значит, тот, кто поднимет — станет царем Асгарда? — напоследок решил прояснить Тони.

— Да, конечно, — с подозрительной легкостью подтвердил Одинсон, явно не рассматривая гения, как потенциального конкурента.

— Закреплю за собой право первой ночи, — удовлетворенный ответом, ухмыльнулся Старк и для большей устойчивости уперевшись ногой в стол, отчаянно потянул молот на себя, обеими руками крепко схватившись за его рукоятку.

Любимая игрушка Громовержца даже не сдвинулась с места, но сдаваться после первой же попытки гений не привык. Оценив свои шансы, мужчина для начала снял пиджак под звуки одобрительного свиста со стороны женской половины собравшихся, хотя сам Тони готов был поручиться, что слышал ещё и мужскую составляющую с той части дивана, где сидел Стив, а затем, затребовав эффектным жестом перчатку от брони Железного человека, попробовал поднять молот снова, но и на этот раз не добился успеха.

— Может, уже признаешь, что это невозможно? — усмехнулся Клинт, утешаемый мыслью о том, что теперь он не один.

— Все знают, что с Роуди мы дружим так давно, что практически стали одним целым, — не унимался Старк, вскинув руку, не облаченную в часть брони. — Мне кажется, будет честно, если двое смертных, не обладающих суперсилой, выступят против одного Бога.

Посмеиваясь над упрямством друга, Тор благоволящим жестом позволил Тони в третий раз попытать удачу. Присоединившись к своему упёртому другу, Роуди тянул изо всех сил, так же используя перчатку, но к разочарованию обоих мужчин совместных усилий оказалось по-прежнему недостаточно.

— Мы в одной команде? — звенящим от напряжения голосом уточнил Старк, стискивая рукоятку со всей возможной силой.

— Ты хоть сделай вид! — фыркнул Джеймс, понимая, что затея не принесет результата.

К вящему восторгу публики и особенному удовольствию Одинсона мужчины все же сдались и передали эстафету Беннеру. Подойдя к вопросу с точки зрения науки, Брюс уперся сразу двумя ногами в стол, на котором располагался молот, и с диким рыком потянул за рукоятку. Его маленькое шоу вызвало скорее здравое опасение среди собравшихся, нежели чем веселье, потому что, не преуспев, доктор отступил назад и продолжил свирепо хрипеть, напомнив всем о существовании своего менее дружелюбного альтер-эго. Однако мужчина не собирался зеленеть от досады и, смущенный воцарившейся тишиной, одернул пиджачок и вернулся на свое место, схватившись за стакан с содовой, чтобы утолить жажду.

— Кто-нибудь ещё? — вежливо предложил Тор, наслаждаясь очередной порцией пенного.

С кресла поднялся Роджерс и принялся предусмотрительно закатывать рукава своей тесной рубашки. Со стороны казалось, что при малейшем напряжении его тела, её пуговицы просто не выдержат и разлетятся в стороны, поэтому девушки с особенным внимание наблюдали за грядущим выступлением Капитана.

— Вперед, морячок, не надорвись, — проводив его темным взглядом, хмыкнул Тони.

— Давай, Кэп! — решил поддержать друга Бартон, заметивший странное выражение на лице Старка, пристальнее прежнего следившего за его движениями.

Подойдя к молоту, Стив вдохнул полной грудью и по примеру остальных потянул за рукоять обеими руками. В напряженной тишине раздался тихий звук — скрип металла по стеклу, но его оказалось достаточно, чтобы стереть самоуверенную улыбку с лица Громовержца. В то время как остальные наблюдали за происходящим с трепетным ожиданием, Одинсон замер в напряжении, стиснув пальцами стакан так, что едва не расколол. Тем временем Роджерс предпринял ещё одну попытку оторвать молот от стола, но отчаялся и с обреченным смехом направился к своему креслу.

— Никак, да? — нервно усмехнулся Тор, запивая свой страх крупным глотком алкоголя.

Почувствовав, что все взгляды собравшихся сводятся к ней, Наташа весело улыбнулась и заявила, что никогда не принимает участие в конкурсах. Итог был известен заранее и Вдова не видела смысла в том, чтобы пытаться доказать обратное. К тому же в этой атмосфере всеобщего веселья она хотела хотя бы на мгновение почувствовать себя просто девушкой, а не сильным бойцом, оставив право доказывать свою доблесть исключительно за мужчинами.

— При всем уважении к Громовержцу, — поднявшись на ноги, произнес Тони, наполняя бокал на четверть новой порцией виски, — он химичит.

— Да, чёрта с два! — поддержал Клинт, подставив и свой стакан поближе.

— Стив, он сказал плохое слово, — воскликнула Мария и весело рассмеялась.

— Ты всем уже разболтал, да? — с постной миной на лице, Роджерс покосился в сторону непростительно довольного Старка.

— Рукоять с гравировкой, так? — продолжал развивать свою теорию гений, приковав к себе внимание. — А вдруг это шифр? Строго для Тора и только? В переводе на человеческий.

Прежде чем все остальные подключились бы к обсуждению этой темы, Одинсон величественно поднялся с кресла и подошел к молоту, легко подняв его над столом одной рукой, эффектно перебросив в воздухе.

— Это весьма любопытная теория, но дело тут в другом, — с важным видом произнес Тор и обвел собравшихся торжествующим взглядом. — Вы все не достойны.

Развеселившись от его слов, герои рассмеялись и принялись обмениваться шуточками, когда внезапно, под оглушительный звон разбитого стекла, дождем посыпавшегося на них сверху, в их круг упал трикстер, жестко приземлившийся прямо на журнальный столик, пробив его своим телом. Мария и Роуди едва успели отпрыгнуть в сторону и теперь пораженно смотрели на глухо, чуть стонущего от боли Бога. От прежней оживленности не осталось и следа. Все взгляды собравшихся были устремлены на Локи, осторожно шевельнувшегося в обломках стола и с большим трудом повернувшегося на спину. Мельком скользнув осторожным взором по напряженным лицам, Лафейсон остановился на том, кто смотрел на него с настоящим ужасом и очаровательно улыбнулся, преодолевая собственных страх.

— Здравствуй, брат.

Вздрогнув всем телом, несмотря на то, что Локи обратился не к нему, и за это он был ему особо благодарен, Тони залпом осушил бокал с виски и чуть слышно пробормотал:

— Бум, у вас что-то упало…


	18. Priceless Mistakes

_Сон разума рождает чудовищ._

_(Испанская пословица)_

Проводив Старка и все же устроив себе небольшую трапезу, сполна удовлетворившую его скромные потребности и робкий голод, Локи решил, что небольшой отдых после бессонной ночи ему не повредит. Разместившись на уже ранее облюбованном им диванчике, закинув руки за голову, а ноги на широкий подлокотник и дрейфуя на волнах подступающей дремоты, Лафейсон принялся рассеянно наблюдать за тем, как тусклое мерцание нескольких мониторов, ведущих отсчет продолжавшемуся исследованию, разгоняет мрак в мастерской, запуская по гладким стенам размытые голубые тени, ластящиеся к холодному стеклу дальнего перекрытия, служащему единственной преградой на их пути к миру, полному ярких цветов, громких звуков и запретов. Подобно смелым мотылькам, дрожащие блики тянулись к свету, и на одно мгновение трикстеру показалось, что сам он более прочих уподоблен этим страждущим тепла и сияния существам, готовым рискнуть своими жизнями за один лишь луч надежды, кажущийся особенно притягательным в устрашающей тишине тьмы, сгущающейся по ночам. И тогда, на один короткий миг, Локи подумал о том, что сейчас настал самый благоприятный момент для того, чтобы забрать скипетр и раствориться во мраке, исчезнуть для всех, вновь скрыться на бескрайних просторах Вселенной и продолжить свой одинокий путь к цели. Он достаточно долго грелся у этого огня и уже рисковал обжечься его жаром, обмануться, поэтому, возможно, пришло время идти дальше, прежде чем душа привыкнет к теплу, а тело к уюту. Раздумывая над этим, Бог легко мог подобрать с десяток весомых аргументов, почему ему следовало поступить именно так, но все же не сдвинулся с места. В противовес многим доводам для того, чтобы уйти, у него было всего одно, но неистовое желание остаться и тем не менее этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы поставить точку в наполненных сомнениями размышлениях, прекратить мысленный спор.

Достигнув согласия с самим собой, Локи прикрыл глаза и умиротворенно вдохнул полной грудью, почувствовав в теплом воздухе тонкие нотки парфюма гения. Его аромат уже почти полностью рассеялся, но даже этой едва уловимой терпкости цитрусовых и сандала было достаточно, чтобы раздразнить воображение. Слабо улыбнувшись, Лафейсон бегло коснулся кончиком языка верхней губы, словно припомнив вкус поцелуев, и, облизнувшись, на выдохе широко усмехнулся. Возможно, ради собственного душевного спокойствия, особенно в будущем, ему не стоило придавать чрезмерное значение всему, что произошло между ним и Старком за последние дни, но Локи ничуть не сомневался в том, что эти воспоминания займут особое место в его душе и навсегда сохранят свою сладость. Безрассудство гения разжигало в трикстере любопытство и, не привыкший лгать самому себе, он знал, что не успокоится, пока не узнает к чему в итоге их обоих приведет потворство своим страстям. Соблазниться смертным оказалось так просто, что в пылу откровений наедине с собой, Локи признавал даже свою готовность и жажду большего, в то время, как пылкая щедрость самого мужчины лишь способствовала тому, чтобы раззадорить Бога. Лафейсон почти не сомневался в том, что их следующий шаг навстречу друг к другу станет апофеозом в этом танце на сближение и обнажит самые потаённые желания, хранящиеся в душе под замком.

Позволив жарким фантазиям окончательно завладеть своим разумом, трикстер не заметил, как погрузился в легкую, благостную дремоту, отгородившую его тонкой, но достаточно плотной завесой от реальности. Причиной для внезапного пробуждения стал ударивший по барабанным перепонкам скрежещущий звук, но, не успев достойным образом отреагировать на источник беспокойства, он почувствовал тяжелую металлическую руку на своих губах, а затем в нос ударил едкий запах машинного масла, от которого к горлу подкатила тошнота. Задушенно вскрикнув, Локи распахнул глаза и с ужасом, исказившим его красивое лицо, уставился на зависшую над ним маску от костюма Железного человека, частично лишенную передней панели, взиравшую на него сверху вниз пустыми, светящимися ледяным светом глазницами. Попытавшись высвободить руки из-под головы, но не преуспев в этом, трикстер попробовал дать отпор машине, двинув по корпусу коленом, но противник даже не дрогнул. Вместо этого робот спустил руку на горло Лафейсона и сжал его с такой силой, что напрочь перекрыл доступ кислорода, а заодно избавил от всякой нужды терзаться болью в кости после неудачной атаки. К абсолютной потере во времени добавилась ещё и частичная дезориентация в пространстве, когда противник без особых усилий поднял Бога с дивана и оттащил к стеклянной стене. Угрожающе захрипев с оттягом в сиплое рычание, Локи изо всех сил вцепился в металлическое предплечье взбесившегося костюма, стремясь ослабить его хватку и вырваться, но все было тщетно. Испытывая по нарастающей усиливающееся головокружение от недостатка воздуха, Бог запрокинул голову назад и скосил взгляд вниз.

У подножия мастерской, в гостиной продолжалась вечеринка. Собравшись всей компанией вокруг журнального столика, величайшие герои Земли, словно дети хвастали удалью друг перед другом, пытаясь поднять молот Громовержца, и посмеивались над своими неудачами. Никто и не догадывался о том, что в этот самый момент происходило у них над головой. Даже Тони, искренне потешающийся над какой-то очередной шуткой, не ощущал угрозы, тучи которой чернотой затемненных стекол лаборатории сгустились и нависли над ними. Стиснув зубы, Локи дернулся всем телом и упрямо попытался пнуть восставшую машину, но та будто бы застыла, глядя перед собой и жалкое сопротивление трикстера не привлекло её внимания. Смирившись с тем, что самостоятельно ему не вырваться, Бог обратил взгляд под потолок, надеясь на Джарвиса. Лишенный голоса, он не мог призвать искина на помощь, но, если хотя бы часть хваленых протоколов Старка действительно работала, то ИИ наверняка уже знал о произошедшем и должен был вмешаться в ситуацию или сообщить о ней гению. Пожалуй, это была последняя связная мысль, промелькнувшая в сознании трикстера, перед тем как мастерская поплыла у него перед взглядом, теряя свои четкие контуры, а затем и вовсе померкла, схлопнувшись краями и вытолкнув непрошенного гостя в темноту.

Полёт длился совсем недолго и вскоре на смену ощущению невесомости пришла боль — тупая, медленно растекающаяся по костям, ввинчивающаяся в позвоночник по спирали, распирающая скелет изнутри и выбивающая крохи воздуха из легких на каждом вдохе. Хрипло откашлявшись, Локи поднял затуманенный слезами взор на окруживших его Мстителей и остановился на лице брата, пытаясь сосредоточиться на его выражении, чтобы прочесть мрачное пророчество для себя по его искривленным чертам. Однако, так и не сумев ничего на нем разобрать, он был вынужден оставить эту идею. На пробу осторожно шевельнувшись, Лафейсон почувствовал, как острые обломки стола впиваются в тело сквозь тонкую ткань надорванной рубашки, и чуть слышно застонал, сипло усмехаясь череде своих несчастий. Положение безо всякого преувеличения было патовым и на этот раз изобретательной лжи для того, чтобы оправдаться, могло оказаться недостаточно.

Беспомощно растянув губы в одной из своих самых широких, шалых улыбок, Локи надеялся хотя бы немного сгладить неловкость положения для себя и всех собравшихся, очевидно слишком ошарашенных произошедшим, чтобы сразу решить, как поступить со свалившимся на них Богом. Этой небольшой передышки должно было хватить, чтобы у него появился шанс сориентироваться и не позволить контролю над ситуацией перейти в руки тех, кто мечтал о возмездии долгие годы, но построению четкого плана действий в голове мешал оглушающий шум в ушах, а также разноцветные круги, хаотично плавающие перед глазами. С трудом выдавив из себя приветствие для Тора, Локи осторожно сглотнул, пытаясь найти в себе силы подняться. Тем временем миссию по разрядке атмосферы неожиданно взял на себя Старк, но, к сожалению, на его вскользь брошенную шутку отреагировал только Роуди.

— Серьёзно? — прошипел мужчина, угрюмо покосившись на друга, недовольный тем, что его история была вконец опошлена. — Сейчас точно не смешно.

Ответив Джеймсу растерянным взглядом, Тони чуть заметно пожал плечами и потянулся рукой к карману, выудив из него Старкфон. Отсутствие каких-либо известий от Джарвиса смущало, вынуждая предполагать худшее, но мужчина старательно гнал от себя мысли об очередном апокалипсисе, предвестником которого вновь мог оказаться трикстер. Отступив на пару шагов назад и упрямо продолжая попытки запустить скрининг здания, но из раза в раз наблюдая ошибку, ярким предупреждением вспыхивающую на экране, внутренне гений напрягался все сильнее. Прежде подобного никогда не случалось и причиной такого падения системы могло стать только серьёзное нарушение внутренних протоколов безопасности, вызванное дестабилизацией отдельных элементов, приведшей к конфликту данных, задействованными в процессе текущего исследования, с базовыми файлами. Иными словами, корень проблем скрывался в исследовании, которым всё это время руководил Джарвис, но объяснить произошедший конфуз команде Старку по-прежнему было крайне не просто, даже если бы он мог сослаться на технический фактор. Тони не был настолько наивен, чтобы надеяться на понимание со стороны Мстителей, а потому заранее принялся лихорадочно подбирать отговорку. В перспективе ближайшего будущего перед лицом своих друзей, а ныне ещё и суровых обвинителей ему предстояло не только отстоять свои идеи, но и оправдать тот факт, что всё это время он укрывал у себя мертвого неприятеля, на деле оказавшегося слишком живым, чтобы просто закрыть на это глаза. Миссия представлялась практически невыполнимой, особенно в той части, которая касалась Одинсона.

— Локи? — изумленно произнёс Тор, наконец найдя в себе силы преодолеть молчаливый ступор — Брат…

С потрясенным видом Громовержец шагнул вперед и протянул трикстеру руку, помогая ему подняться на ноги. Исполненный немой боли и сомнения взгляд брата ощущался во сто крат болезненнее, чем все то, что пришлось пережить Локи за последние несколько минут, а потому он старательно избегал встречи с ним, предпочитая ему явное недоверие и даже трудно сдерживаемую агрессию, исходящие от остальных Мстителей, наблюдавших за их семейным воссоединением. Исключением, пожалуй, был только Старк, увлеченный данными на экране своего смартфона. Прикрытый спиной своего близкого друга, Тони не проявлял интереса к шекспировской драме, развернувшейся в гостиной, явно пытаясь связаться с искином. Лафейсон понимал, что необходимо сообщить мужчине о том, что произошло в мастерской как можно быстрее, но в нынешнем положении у него не было ни единой возможности подойти к гению и уж тем более передать ему информацию, не посвятив при этом в детали остальных. Терзаясь дурным предчувствием, он вынужденно продолжал стоять на одном месте, позволяя ситуации развиваться по неподвластному ему сценарию.

— Я думал, ты мёртв, — глухо произнес Одинсон, осматривая брата с ног до головы, — скорбел о тебе.

К немалому удивлению собравшихся, поддавшись единому порыву, Тор заключил трикстера в кольцо рук, крепко прижав его к своей широкой груди и практически лишив возможности ровно дышать. Неловко съёжившись в плену медвежьих, братских объятий, Локи задушенно хмыкнул и, пользуясь возможностью, украдкой бросил взор на Старка, с остервенением пытавшего свой гаджет. Он выглядел скорее озадаченным, нежели раздосадованным, и на мгновение Бог даже понадеялся, что у мужчины уже был план действий, но затем Тони все же поднял глаза — бесконечные черные провалы, полные затаённого глубоко внутри страха, — и ему стало ясно, что чаяния его напрасны. Вздернув бровь, гений плотно поджал губы и коротко качнул головой, повержено отводя взгляд в сторону своего друга — Роудса, стоявшего слишком близко, чтобы не заметить этого молчаливого обмена мыслями между ним и Богом. Укоризненно зыркнув в сторону Лафейсона, Джеймс шумно выдохнул, скрестив руки на груди, и приготовился к неизбежному. Все прочие герои, по-прежнему пребывавшие в недоумении, понемногу уже начали отходить от шока, а значит, ждать оставалось недолго и кто-то вскоре должен был озвучить первый вопрос.

— Я польщен, — сипло пробормотал Лафейсон, с намеком похлопав Тора по плечу, пытаясь выбраться из объятий. — Надеюсь, траур был не слишком обременительным.

Почувствовав легкое сопротивление брата, Одинсон ослабил хватку и позволил трикстеру отступить от себя на полшага, продолжая пораженно наблюдать за ним. Сохраняя остатки достоинства, Локи нарочито чопорно поправил разорванную рубашку на груди и стряхнул с брюк древесную пыль. Расправив плечи, он распрямился и очаровательно улыбнулся всем собравшимся, обводя их беглым взглядом, оценивая при этом свои шансы на побег. На пути к двери, открывающей доступ к шахте лифта, с обманчиво испуганным видом стоял доктор Беннер, нервно теребя лацкан своей рубашки. Несмотря на то, что внешне Брюс как будто бы и сам был не в восторге от идеи превратиться в зверя, проверять ученого на выдержку Локи не испытывал ни малейшего желания, а значит, единственный путь к спасению был отрезан.

— Вся семья оплакивала тебя, — обескураженно добавил Тор, пристально всматриваясь в лицо младшего брата. — Поверить не могу, что это была всего лишь очередная твоя дикая выходка, шалость.

— Неужто и Один пустил слезу по праху своего недостойного сына? — с кривой усмешкой, скользнувшей по губам, дерзко поинтересовался Локи, щуря глаза от вмиг охватившего его негодования.

Возмущенный речью брата, Громовержец стиснул руки в кулаки и угрожающе качнулся в его сторону, преисполнившись яростного желания проучить наглеца, но в этот момент вновь раздался уже знакомый трикстеру скрежещущий звук, к которому на этот раз примешался лязг металла, царапающего покрытие пола, отчетливо отмеряющий шаг за шагом. Прервав Одинсона в его праведном порыве, резкая какофония вынудила и всех прочих Мстителей согнуться под своей высокочастотной мощью, прикрыть уши и дождаться, когда наступит благостная тишина. Больше остальных пострадал Роджерс: его усиленный сывороткой слух воспринимал подобные звуковые волны слишком четко, а потому ему было во много раз сложнее прийти в себя, чем другим героям. Тем временем Локи, игнорируя острую головную боль, ударившую по вискам, проворно отпрыгнул в сторону от Одинсона и обернулся лицом к источнику шума, застыв на месте. Первым его порывом было броситься к Старку и в нескольких словах описать произошедшее с ним в лаборатории, но теперь Бог видел, что нужда в его объяснениях отпала. Уродливое подобие солдата Железного легиона, сотканное из нескольких разрозненных деталей, с трудом вышагивало по плитке, оставляя за собой темный, масляный след. Сгорбленная фигура робота, дрожащего всей своей конструкцией при каждом движении, целеустремленно приближалась к героям, озадаченно наблюдавшим за её перемещением. Внешне машина не производила впечатление серьёзной угрозы, но интуитивно каждый из собравшихся ощущал, что расслабляться не стоит.

— Недостойны, — дробя слово на слога, прохрипело творение, с трудом разворачиваясь лицом к Мстителям, являя им ополовиненную лицевую панель маски Железного человека и горящие безжизненным, цифровым холодом голубые глазницы. — Все вы.

Предусмотрительно отступив назад, Локи через плечо бросил взгляд на гения, напряженно наблюдавшего за вышедшим из-под контроля легионером. По-прежнему надеясь улучить момент для побега, Лафейсон тем не менее рассчитывал обменяться парой фраз со Старком, понимая, что без этого своеобразного ритуала, походящего на прощание, ему придется ещё довольно долгое время мириться с ощущением горького разочарования, вызванного недосказанностью в их взаимоотношениях. Однако внимание трикстера вновь оказалось приковано к агрессивно настроенному роботу и с планом по исчезновению, как и с беседой пришлось повременить.

— О чем тут говорить? — продолжив свой обвинительный монолог, обезумевший легионер обвел рукой всех собравшихся и шатко выступил вперед ещё на пару шагов. — Убийца на убийце.

Приговор подействовал на Мстителей отрезвляюще. Во всяком случае именно прозвучавшее определение заставило их наконец встать единым фронтом на пути бесконтрольной машины и взяться за оружие — у кого какое было. Руководство по всеобщему негласному согласию перешло в руки Капитана Америка. Расправив широкие плечи, он с готовностью возглавил решительно настроенную команду и обратился к единственному, кто мог решить проблему без единого выстрела, устранить её до того, как пострадает здание и дизайнерская мебель.

— Старк?

Подобное распределение ролей показалось Лафейсону комичным, но на этот раз он решил воздержаться от публичных комментариев, хотя по его мнению Тони меньше всего нуждался в указаниях Роджерса. Позволив себе лишь скупую усмешку, трикстер мельком осмотрелся и осторожно отступил ещё на пару шагов в сторону, пользуясь тем, что внимание собравшихся было всецело приковано исключительно к механическому врагу и даже Громовержец теперь оказался не слишком заинтересован в своем брате. Украдкой взглянув на стеклянный куб мастерской под потолком, Локи задумался, хватит ли ему времени, чтобы добраться до скипетра. Возможно, если начнется заварушка, то ему удастся обменяться с Тони парочкой фраз и после наведаться в лабораторию, чтобы забрать то, за чем приходил. Выходило так, что это был его последний шанс добраться до скипетра, ведь после всего Тор наверняка перенесет артефакт в Асгард и тогда тот будет навсегда утрачен. Главным оставалось не вызывать лишних подозрений и не столкнуться с Брюсом, точнее его второй сущностью.

— Джарвис? Перезагрузи легионеров, похоже, один заглючил, — пробормотал себе под нос Тони, глядя на экран смартфона и напряженно хмуря брови.

Гений в который раз отчаянно попытался связаться с искином, в глубине души однако уже понимая всю бессмысленность своих усилий, а потому сделал это весьма демонстративно и в большей степени для успокоения команды. На деле мужчина ещё несколько минут назад осознал свою неспособность повлиять на ситуацию, в связи с чем уже успел переключиться на контроль за трикстером, который, судя по его осторожным перемещениям, словно они все стояли на шахматной доске и двигались по четко оговоренным траекториям, готовился к побегу. Старк никак не мог решить для себя готов ли он отпустить Лафейсона вот так, просто позволив тому скрыться, воспользовавшись всеобщим замешательством. Отчасти у него не было причин задерживать Локи, скорее наоборот, если тот уйдет, то ему будет проще подобрать оправдание для себя и не придется объяснять присутствие Бога в башне, но с другой стороны исчезновение Лафейсона могло породить множество других вопросов, на большинство из которых у Тони не найдется ответов в первую очередь для самого себя.

— Прошу прощения, я спал, точнее, был видением, — произнес безумный легионер, рвано двигаясь по направлению к центру гостиной. — Затем ужасный грохот и я в переплетении цепей. Пришлось убить того, второго, — махнув своей механической рукой в направлении мастерской, он склонил голову набок, словно ему и впрямь было известно понятие скорби. — Он был хорошим парнем.

Исповедь восставшей машины облетела собравшихся, словно зловещее предзнаменование, и пробудила в телах дрожь, холодными мурашками разбежавшуюся по коже. Предчувствуя, что за словами машины может последовать нечто большее, Роджерс напрягся всем телом.

— Убил? Кого? — требовательно уточнил Стив, мысленно готовясь к худшему.

— Не хотел, но пришлось, — уточнил робот, в механическом голосе которого все лучше и отчетливее угадывалось подражание человеческим интонациям, словно с каждой минутой он продолжал обучение, используя возможности искусственного интеллекта. — Ничего не поделаешь, мир суров и у нас не всегда есть выбор.

Прокравшись вдоль погруженной в полумрак стены к лестнице, уводящей на второй этаж лаунж зоны, Локи затих, наблюдая за происходящим со стороны. Несмотря на то, что герои постепенно готовились к назревающему столкновению и это было особенно заметно по тому, как они плавно перемещались по гостиной, занимая свои стандартные позиции для атаки, в помещении оставались и те, кто был совершенно не готов к драке, но с ужасом ожидал ее. Доктор Хелен Чо с испугом переводила взгляд от одного Мстителя к другому. Не привыкшая оказываться в гуще подобных событий, она благоразумно предпочитала держаться рядом с воинственно настроенной Марией Хилл, для которой подобная стычка была далеко не первой в жизни. Не менее занимательным Лафейсон находил и то, что Вдова стояла ближе всех к Беннеру, явным образом намереваясь контролировать его эмоциональный фон. Перед лицом назревающей битвы команде приходилось прикрывать собственные тылы, а кроме того ни один из защитников Земли не был должным образом вооружен и даже Старк без своей брони представал скорее в образе того, кого придется защищать, нежели того, кто сможет атаковать. Всё это обещало увлекательное зрелище и трикстер даже немного жалел, что не увидит его окончания, но, сейчас он был как никогда согласен с роботом: этот мир и впрямь суров, а у его жителей далеко не всегда есть выбор.

— Кто твой хозяин? — строго поинтересовался Тор, в упор глядя на уродливую машину.

Вскользь бросив взгляд на мужественный профиль Громовержца, Локи умиленно улыбнулся тому, как сурово прозвучал голос его возмужавшего за последние годы брата, и тенью юркнул на лестницу, торопливо начав подъём. Он быстро добрался до середины и готовился уже преодолеть оставшуюся высоту в пару широких прыжков, но от изумления оступился и едва не растянулся на ступенях, когда за его спиной прозвучал оцифрованный голос гения, записанный их совместным, как теперь понимал Бог, творением, имя которому было Альтрон. Схватившись за перила и порывисто обернувшись, Лафейсон без труда отыскал глазами внизу Старка, пораженного не меньше, чем он сам. Сдвинув брови, трикстер замер в нерешительности. Ощутив внутри нечто похожее на укол совести, Локи уязвленно поджал губы и пораженно прикрыл глаза, переживая самую яростную бурю сомнений в своей душе за всю жизнь: уйти или остаться?

_— Я обеспечу Землю несокрушимой бронёй…_

Почувствовав, как взгляды собравшихся постепенно сходятся на нем одном, Тони с укором посмотрел на Бога, воровато притаившегося на темной лестнице, и с досадой отвел глаза, стиснув зубы. С этого момента лично для него положение можно было считать безысходным.

— Альтрон? — изумленно пробормотал Брюс, выглядывая из-за плеча Романофф.

Не удивительно, что доктор первым догадался о том, кто стоит перед ними. Беннер был посвящен в планы Старка по созданию самого мощного искусственного интеллекта на Земле для её защиты, но, отказавшись участвовать в этой авантюре, в последствии легко поверил в то, что и гений отступится от своей затеи, признав план с основой в виде тотального контроля провальным. Ведь замысел изначально был слишком дерзким и безрассудным, а потому вообразить себе, что Тони отважится на его реализацию в одиночку Брюс не мог. Теперь же его переполняла гордость за гения и в то же время сострадательный ужас, ведь его друг оказался пленником собственных амбиций и по его вине они были на пороге хаоса.

— Во плоти, — довольно отозвалось дьявольское творение. — Точнее, ещё нет, пока лишь в коконе, но я готов к своей миссии.

Сняв пистолет с предохранителя, Мария взглядом приказала Хелен спрятаться за рояль и не высовываться, что бы ни случилось. Инстинкты боевого агента подсказывали Хилл, что ситуация накалилась до предела и теперь всё будет зависеть от того, насколько оперативно и слажено они будут действовать, чтобы локализовать угрозу в пределах башни. Она вышла немного вперед и встала рядом с Тором, краем глаза заметив, что Клинт почти добрался до дальней стены гостиной, где стоял щит Капитана Америка. По периметру больше не было оружия и единственное, на что могли рассчитывать Мстители — это их смекалка, ловкость и подручные средства в виде мебели и посуды, уцелевшей после падения Локи.

— Какой миссии? — осторожно поинтересовалась Наташа, мягко подтолкнувшая Брюса себе за спину.

— Мир здесь и сейчас! — провозгласил Альтрон, раскинув руки в стороны.

В тот же миг, разрушив стену за его спиной, в гостиную ворвался Железный легион, управление которым перехватил восставший против человечества искусственный интеллект. Атаковав Мстителей, роботы разлетелись по всему периметру и, следуя стратегическому алгоритму, вписанному в их программное обеспечение, заняли боевые позиции для нанесения последующих ударов по противникам. Избегая преследующую их репульсорных лучей, герои бросились врассыпную и рассредоточились по всей гостиной. Центральную оборону заняли Стив, вооружившийся крупным обломком стола, и Тор, в мгновение ока получивший в своё распоряжение молот — единственное существенное оружие на всю команду, которое и впрямь можно было использовать против безумных машин. Тем временем Бартон, окинув цепким взглядом всю гостиную, резво проскочил вдоль окна к перекрытию и укрылся за ним от нескольких выстрелов, чем отвлёк внимание одного из легионеров на себя, позволив тем самым Наташе и Брюсу перебежать от мягких диванчиков в зоне отдыха к более надёжной и массивной барной стойке, куда Вдова проворно втащила дезориентированного мужчину, свалившегося на неё и неуклюже уткнувшегося лицом в грудь шпионки.

— Прости меня, — пробормотал не к месту смущенный Беннер, вскинув голову.

— Ты только не зеленей, — с чувством прошептала Романофф, сжимая предплечья доктора и трепетно заглядывая в его глаза.

— Не буду, — пылко пообещал мужчина, решив, что на сегодня это будет его самый главный геройский поступок.

Мария опрокинула небольшую этажерку с цветочным горшком и устроилась за ней, ведя бой сразу с двумя легионерами, взявшими за цель её и Хелен. Свернувшись в пульсирующий от страха клубок, доктор Чо обхватила колени руками и низко опустила голову, боясь поднять взгляд. Слишком напуганная, чтобы мыслить трезво, она думала только о том, что с самого начала не горела желанием идти на эту вечеринку и согласилась лишь в последний момент, потому что не смогла устоять перед соблазном провести вечер в компании Тора, а ведь ей даже не довелось пообщаться с ним! Паника ударила в голову девушки и смешала эмоции, задушив её в кольце опасений и противоречивых мыслей, роящихся в голове и жалящихся, словно переполошенные пчелы.

— Ну, и какой у нас план? — поинтересовался Джеймс, пытаясь отдышаться.

Заметив двух легионеров, направившихся в их сторону, Роудс и Старк поспешили к дальней декоративной перегородке, с изгибом выдающейся вперед и в отсутствие физической стены превращавшей эту часть гостиной в подобие балкончика, опирающегося на стеклянный купол потолка, возвышающегося над предыдущим уровнем башни с комплексом гостевых комнат. Съехав по скользкой грани вниз и приземлившись на ноги, мужчины переглянулись и бегом пересекли опустевший холл лаундж зоны, оказавшись возле лестницы, на которой скрылся трикстер. Укрывшись за ней, они переводили дух, дыша тяжело и немного загнанно после такой рисковой пробежки. Внезапно мимо них, со свистом рассекая воздух, пролетел мьёлнир, прицельно брошенный Тором в одного из легионеров. Осторожно высунувшись из-за укрытия, Тони вскинул голову и с сомнением покосился на второй этаж, пострадавший от нападения Альтрона ничуть не меньше первого, а затем ещё немного приподнялся, чтобы оценить свои шансы добраться до лифта, напрямую ведущего к мастерской. Он понимал, что должен помочь команде и сразиться с Железным легионом, но тогда они наверняка упустят Локи, а вместе с ним и скипетр. Возможно, Лафейсон уже добрался до лаборатории, но вряд ли успел сбежать. Счет шел на минуты и решение нужно было принимать здесь и сейчас.

— Мне нужно подумать, — глухо отозвался Тони, щуря глаза в попытке просчитать все варианты.

Проследив за его взглядом, Джеймс, без труда догадался в чем крылась причина сомнений Старка и крепко сжал плечо друга, вынудив обратить внимание на себя.

— Давай, иди, делай, что должен, — уверенно произнес Воитель, заглядывая в лихорадочно блестящие глаза друга. — Я прикрою.

Наскоро оценив его предложение, Тони благодарно хлопнул мужчину по предплечью и со всех ног бросился к лифту, выскочив из гостиной в коридор прямо сквозь разбитое стекло стены. Юркнув в едва раскрывшиеся створки кабины, он тут же нажал на кнопку подъема и, живо обернувшись, напоследок взглянул на Роудса, отважно бросившегося на одного из легионеров прямо из-под лестницы, а затем двери лифта сомкнули перед ним и тот взмыл вверх. На долгие три секунды шум боя стих для него и мужчина оказался в неестественной тишине, в которой его собственное дыхание звучало слишком громко, будто бы отражаясь от хромированных стен и возвращаясь к нему с десятикратной силой. Прикрыв глаза, гений вдохнул полной грудью, пытаясь усмирить заходящееся сердце, удары которого ощущались у самого горла, но под звук тихой мелодии, оповещающей пассажиров о прибытии, его пульс снова ускорился и кровь застучала в висках. Выпрыгнув из лифта, гений тут же замер на месте, глядя на Бога стоявшего к нему спиной возле рабочей панели с деактивированным энергощитом и крепко сжимавшего в руке скипетр.

— Тебе не остановить меня, Старк, — предупредил Локи, в пол оборота бросив на мужчину напряженный взгляд. — Мне следовало сделать это сразу, но я поддался на твои уговоры и теперь мы оба дорого заплатим за ошибку.

Обескураженно вскинув брови, Тони устало вздохнул и приготовился уже было ответить, но в тот же миг услышал звук наведенного репульсора. Повернув голову, он увидел легионера, целящегося в ничего не подозревающего Бога. Вероятно, тот был отправлен Альтроном сюда специально, чтобы забрать артефакт и тот факт, что противник оказался способен оценить его значимость, в разы повышал ставки в их противостоянии. Не мешкая ни секунды, гений бросился на Лафейсона и обрушился на него всем своим весом, вынудив пригнуться, чем спас от первого выстрела. Обхватив трикстера поперек тела, мужчина потянул его за собой под рабочий стол, куда буквально втолкнул, не оставив ни шанса на сопротивление.

— Крепко держишь палочку, молодец, — прохрипел Старк, прислушиваясь к звукам. — Я отвлеку железного головастика, а ты прямиком отсюда дуй в сторону западной лестницы. По ней спустишься к резервному лифту и на нем попадешь на парковку, а дальше на выход.

— Неужели ты просто отпустишь меня? — изумленно пробормотал Локи, во все глаза глядя на гения.

— Я дам тебе шанс смотаться отсюда, но смотри, акция ограниченная, так что, если надумал бежать — действуй сейчас, не тяни, а то другой такой возможности уже не будет, — криво усмехнулся Тони, потянувшись к выдвижному ящику стола, стараясь издавать как можно меньше звуков.

Прижавшись теснее к забившемуся под стол Богу, он принялся слепо шарить внутри ящика в поисках того, что можно было бы использовать против легионера, но кроме канцелярии в нем ничего не оказалось. Беззвучно чертыхнувшись, Старк обернулся и с надеждой бросил взгляд на Дубину, украдкой наблюдавшего за ними из другого конца мастерской. Маленький робот все понимал, сжимая в своей механической руке отвертку с длинным металлическим стержнем, но добраться до него было невероятно сложно. Вскользь улыбнувшись своему чудаковатому творению, Тони тяжело вздохнул и повернул голову в сторону Локи. В этот миг в его руку лег нож с увесистой рукояткой и узким, заточенным с обеих сторон лезвием.

— Даю с возвратом, — с ухмылкой произнес трикстер и растянул губы в диковатой, широкой улыбке.

— Это уж как получится, — просияв, парировал Старк и проворно выскочил из-под стола, накинувшись сзади на подошедшего вплотную к ним легионера. — Давай! — вцепившись в плечи робота мертвой хваткой, скомандовал гений. — Сейчас!

Локи со всех ног бросился в противоположную часть мастерской, но на середине пути его сбил с ног ещё один легионер, вылетевший ему наперерез. Выстрелив из репульсоров, он выбил из рук трикстера скипетр и тот отбросило в сторону. Сам же Бог, потеряв равновесие, упал на спину и проскользил по полу до журнального столика, где ещё недавно отдыхал, ударившись головой о его железную ножку. В ушах зазвенело, а перед глазами сгустилась темнота. Стиснув зубы от боли, Лафейсон почти тут же с упрямым рычанием поднялся на ноги и, превозмогая дурноту, отчаянно ринулся на легионера, вступив с ним в бой.

— Мы вам не враги, здесь не безопасно, — повторял робот, искрящийся в руках гения. — Покиньте периметр.

— Только после вас, — пропыхтел Тони, вонзая нож между креплений, представлявших из себя некое подобие шеи в общей конструкции легионера, вызывая тем самым замыкание в цепи передачи данных между блоком управления, расположенным в теле, и тем, который находился в его голове.

Сделанный на совесть, робот никак не хотел выходить из строя, продолжая сопротивление, но уже довольно вялое из-за многочисленных сбоев в работе, вызванных механическими повреждениями. Наконец подобрав правильный угол для поражения центрального элемента, отвечающего за стабильную работу системы, мужчина яростно вонзил клинок в стальное горло противника и вместе с ним рухнул на усыпанный осколками пол, устало выдыхая. Перенапряженные мышцы сводило легкой судорогой, но сильнее всего болели занемевшие пальцы, по-прежнему крепко сжимавшие рукоять ножа.

— Старк!

Громкий окрик Бога в сочетании с оглушающим звоном разбитого стекла быстро привели его в чувства. Вскочив на ноги, Тони живо обернулся и застыл в ужасе, увидев, как Лафейсон с трудом балансирует на самом краю оконной рамы, хватаясь за железную руку легионера, сжимающую его горло. Мгновение назад они ещё неистово сражались, но теперь все было кончено. В последний момент, увернувшись от энергетического удара скипетра, робот нанес ему сокрушительный удар и Локи, оглушенный и частично ослепленный точным выстрелом репульсора, не смог оказать должного сопротивления, угодив во власть безумной машины. Порывистый, холодный ветер растрепал его волосы, подхватив длинные пряди, проник под разорванную рубашку и наполнил собой тонкую ткань, надув её, словно парашют вокруг гибкого тела. Встретившись взглядом со Старком, он в отчаянии вскинул брови, а затем решительно оскалился и вновь попытался сразиться с роботом, но тот лишь сильнее сжал его шею и вырвал из руки скипетр, заломив запястье.

— Здесь не безопасно, — произнес легионер, глядя на задыхающегося Бога безжизненными голубыми глазами, — покиньте периметр.

Ослабив хватку, он отпустил трикстера, позволив гравитации завершить начатое им дело, а сам энергично развернулся и в упор посмотрел на гения, у которого от произошедшего перехватило дух и сердце на мгновение как будто остановилось, болезненно сжавшись в груди. Игнорируя наблюдавшего за ним робота и голос здравого смысла, звучавший у него в голове, Тони со всех ног побежал к окну. Упав на колени, он быстро лег на живот и крепко схватил повисшего одной рукой на краю Лафейсона за предплечье. Выполнив свою миссию, легионер не стал даже нападать на Старка, вероятно, не посчитав его серьёзной угрозой. Вместо этого он взмыл под потолок и вылетел на улицу, исчезнув под облаками вместе со скипетром. Проводив его ошарашенным взглядом, Локи с испугом взглянул на мужчину.

— Позволил ему забрать скипетр? — осуждающе произнес трикстер, скалясь от напряжения.

— Заткнись и помоги мне спасти тебя, — прорычал гений, свирепо сверкнув глазами.

Из последних сил Лафейсон вскинул вторую руку и с третьей попытки ухватился за Старка, но едва не увлек его при этом за собой. На помощь внезапно пришел Дубина. Подъехав к создателю, он уцепился своей механической рукой за ремень на брюках мужчины и потянул его на себя. Ощутив поддержку, гений с надрывным рычанием принялся затаскивать Бога внутрь. Понемногу перехватываясь руками все выше, цепляясь за мужчину так, что у того наверняка по всему телу чуть позже расцветут синяки, похожие на следы чужих пальцев, Локи понемногу забрался на окно, а получив упор под коленом, с отчаянным рывком нырнул внутрь. Он устало повалился на спину, стоило ему отползти чуть в сторону, а рядом с ним устроился Тони, которого Дубина предусмотрительно оттащил на безопасное расстояние, к уцелевшему стеклу. Заполошно дыша, прижавшись друг к другу разгоряченными телами и совершенно не ощущая холода, наполнявшего мастерскую из-за порывов ледяного ветра, не получившего в свое распоряжение новую игрушку.

— Умница, — тихо пробормотал гений, обессиленно взглянув на склонившегося над ними Дубину, ответившего заботливым жужжанием.

Облизнув сухие губы, Старк провел ладонями по лицу и тяжело сглотнул вязкую слюну. Его немного мучила жажда и лихорадило после пережитого, но мужчина этого даже не замечал. Приткнувшись затылком в плечо трикстера, гений мелко дрожал и пытался прийти в себя, осознать все то, что произошло с ними обоими за последние несколько минут.

— Почему ты выбрал меня, а не скипетр? — тихо поинтересовался Лафейсон, искоса глядя на мужчину.

Открыв черные от переживаний и усталости глаза, Тони плотно поджал губы и с укором устремил на Бога тяжелый взгляд. Шевелиться не хотелось ни одному из них и все же гений осторожно повернулся на бок, а вслед за ним перелег и трикстер, чуть увеличив расстояние между ними. Несмотря на то, что для Старка это было чем-то до смешного очевидным, Локи остро нуждался в ответе на свой вопрос. Поступок мужчины поразил его, ведь в подобной ситуации сам он так не поступил бы. Впрочем, теперь уже Лафейсон не был в этом столь же уверен, как и прежде. Глядя на изможденного смертного перед собой, понимая, что для них обоих ещё ничего не кончилось, а скорее, лишь началось, Бог испытывал щемящее чувство благодарности, позволяющее глубоко затаённой в нем нежности разлиться теплом по всему телу.

— Да просто это мой коронный номер, если помнишь, — охрипши произнес Тони, медленно моргнув. — Испугался, что ты выполнишь его лучше.

Последствия пропущенных ударов обещали проявиться только через некоторое время, но уже сейчас Старк чувствовал, что не может дышать полной грудью из-за ушиба грудной клетки или даже трещин в парочке ребер, а плечевой сустав левой руки оказался выбит настолько, что мужчина был не состоянии даже пошевелить рукой. Шевельнувшись, гений с задушенным стоном сдвинул брови и до бела сжал губы, переживая острый приступ боли. Он должен был подняться, вернуться к команде и на ходу придумать оправдание тому, что произошло, но разум застилала темная пелена из-за жгучей ломоты в теле, а всякая попытка начать движение вышибала из него остатки воздуха.

— Я бы не выжил, — тихо произнес Локи, оттолкнувшись от пола и сев, поджав под себя ноги. — Ты ведь это понимаешь.

— Поэтому и спас, — фыркнул Тони, хмурясь с закрытыми глазами. — Простого «спасибо» будет достаточно, — критически добавил гений.

Однако Лафейсон придерживался другого мнения. Опустив прохладные ладони на грудь мужчины, он провел руками вдоль всего его тела, выискивая больные точки и позволяя себе исцелить терзавшие гения раны — ушибы, синяки и ссадины. Зеленоватое свечение, мягко струящееся между пальцев трикстера, легко просачивалось под тонкую ткань рубашки и далее беспрепятственно проникало под кожу Старка, врачуя поврежденные ткани. Глубоко вдохнув, Тони расслабленно обмяк и глухо замурлыкал, потерявшись в блаженной неге. Пожалуй, ещё никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, как сейчас, словно за пару мгновений ему удалось отдохнуть и сбросить груз нескольких лет напряженной работы.

— Волшебный вариант мне тоже нравится, — томно улыбнулся гений.

— Сейчас будет немного больно, — заботливо предупредил Локи, опустив руки на плечевой сустав, — но зато потом, вероятно, хорошо.

— А потом ты сделаешь мне приятно? Решил продвинуться в наших отношениях? Знаешь, это очень стремительный и отчаянный шаг, хотя мы теперь уже и впрямь стали ближе, особенно после того, как я спас твою жизнь, но нам нельзя предаваться утехам в то время, когда наше дитя — Альтрон! — пытается убить Мстителей, — усмехнувшись, пробормотал Тони и крупно вздрогнул, когда Лафейсон сжал его плечо.

— Помолчи, — рыкнул Бог, недовольно сдвинув брови.

Он недостаточно восстановился после той ночи, когда ему пришлось вторгнуться в сознание мужчины, чтобы защитить его разум от ночных кошмаров, а потому силы трикстера были на исходе. Несмотря на это, Локи всецело сосредоточился на исцелении смертного, осознавая, что помочь себе ему уже не удастся. Увлеченный процессом, Бог не заметил восхищенного взгляда Старка, направленного на него. Распахнув глаза из-за резкой боли, пронзившей сустав, гений обомлел, глядя на лицо Лафейсона, впервые открывая его для себя настолько прекрасным, как сейчас. Напряжение не исказило его, а лишь тонко подчеркнуло прежнее изящество, вылепило заново под гладкой, бледной кожей острые скулы, словно высеченные из мрамора искусным мастером, углубило чувственную линию рта, но скрыло от мира яркие, колдовские глаза под дрожащими веками, добавив облику загадочности. Тони никогда не придавал этому особого значения, но сейчас остро чувствовал исходящие от Локи волны энергетики, мощным потоком устремленной к нему, и это волновало его до глубины души, заставляя трепетать. Пожалуй, в тот момент он впервые всерьёз посмотрел на Лафейсона, как на Бога, распознав в нем заветные черты и признав его.

— Полагаю, сейчас тебе следует вернуться к своим друзьям, — устало произнес трикстер, отстранившись от мужчины. — Ты ещё можешь помочь им справиться с Альтроном.

Отсев к уцелевшему окну, он привалился спиной к холодному стеклу и откинул голову назад, прикрыв глаза. Во рту ощущался металлический привкус крови из-за разбитой губы, а широкая ссадина на виске пульсировала в такт быстрым ударам сердца, вызывая легкую, надоедливую боль, растекающуюся по всему черепу. Подобная немощность казалась Локи весьма забавной, она притупляла даже горечь поражения. Испытывая чувство искреннего удовлетворения от того, что сумел помочь Старку и достойным образом выразить ему свою благодарность, для себя Лафейсон хотел разве что немного тишины и стакан воды, но язык не слушался и с губ слетало только тихое, слабое дыхание, из-за которого его грудь мерно вздымалась под разорванной на лоскуты рубашкой.

— А ты всё ещё можешь сбежать, — в тон трикстеру отозвался Тони, подсев к нему поближе.

Почувствовав на себе насмешливый взгляд его потемневших от усталости и боли зеленых глаз, мужчина вскинул голову и уныло поджал губы, вынужденный признать, что это было не самое лучшее предложение. В конец обессилев, Лафейсон не мог сдвинуться с места и, кажется, даже если бы в это момент в мастерскую ворвались Мстители, он бы продолжал сидеть, не предпринимая попыток защититься. Его раны продолжали кровоточить, а на теле понемногу расцветали гематомы, растекаясь чернильными пятнами на бледной коже. Вид у Бога был героический, но подавленный, и оттого чувство благодарности в душе гения за собственное благополучие густо перемешалось с виной перед трикстером, который пошел на подобную жертву ради него. Сдвинув брови, Старк решительно хмыкнул и без труда поднялся на ноги, направившись в сторону хозяйственного блока, где они по настоянию Брюса хранили небольшой запас медикаментов на всякий пожарный случай. Он знал, что Локи прав, но Мстители были достаточно сильны, чтобы справиться с одним роботом и без его помощи, а вот трикстер и вправду нуждался в заботе. Именно поэтому Тони решил остаться с ним, помочь, а заодно попытаться выяснить детали и разобраться в них.

— Расскажешь мне как так вышло, что наш жестяной друг пробудился? — поинтересовался мужчина, вернувшись к Локи с аптечкой в руках и сев перед ним на колени.

С удивлением и легким намеком на осуждение во взгляде проследив за мужчиной, Лафейсон оскалился и зашипел, когда тот прикоснулся к открытой ране на виске, останавливая кровь.

— Сам не знаю, — прошелестел Локи, сглатывая насухую. — Я на время погрузился в сон, а затем уже Альтрон нарушил мой покой.

Прикрыв глаза, трикстер облизнул губы, морщась от неприятных ощущений и легкого пощипывания, вызванного манипуляциями Старка, упрямство которого обескураживало. Однако сильнее прочего его мучила жажда, из-за которой он даже не мог говорить — горло перехватывало при каждой попытке издать даже самый тихий звук. Заметив это, Тони попросил Дубину принести стакан воды, а сам продолжил обрабатывать ушибы и ссадины Бога, стойко игнорируя его выразительное фырканье и приглушенные ругательства, которые благодаря экзотическому акценту звучали, словно заклинания. Про себя мужчина решил, что сразу после того, как окажет первую помощь Лафейсону, он попробует восстановить доступ к Джарвису, который наверняка сумеет пролить свет на события, произошедшие в мастерской за последние несколько часов.

Тем временем внизу Мстители продолжали вести ожесточенный бой против Альтрона и его легионеров. Оценив их положение как критическое, Наташа схватила Беннера за руку и потянулся его за собой из-за стойки в сторону лестницы, уводя беззащитного доктора на второй этаж лаундж зоны, где было на порядок спокойнее. Её меткие выстрелы спасли Роуди от коварного нападения ещё одного противника со спины, как раз в тот момент, когда он разделался с атаковавшим его роботом. Прокричав несколько слов благодарности Вдове, Джеймс бросился на ещё одного легионера, помогая Бартону, оказавшемуся совершенно безоружным. Незадолго до этого Клинт точным броском отправил щит Стиву, который с его помощью расправился сразу с тремя прихвостнями Альтрона, а затем поспешил на выручку к Хелен, оставшейся один на один с обрубком робота, хищно выползшим к ней из-за рояля. Последний удар по вражеской армии нанес Тор. Сокрушив противника ударом молота, Громовержец распрямился и обвел гостиную напряженным взглядом, ожидая продолжения. Собравшись в центре комнаты, герои встали единым фронтом перед Альтроном, вышедшим к ним из тени, откуда все это время безучастно наблюдал за происходящим.

— Ах, накал страстей! — воскликнуло живое воплощение теории о заговоре искусственного интеллекта. — Прошу простить, ваши помыслы чисты, но несколько однобоки. Вы хотите сберечь планету, но противитесь эволюции. В чем смысл человечества, остановившегося в развитии?

Заслышав голос Альтрона, Тони и Локи переглянулись. Почувствовав себя немного лучше, трикстер присоединился к попыткам гения восстановить Джарвиса, но уже вскоре стало ясно, что искин пал первой жертвой их безумного творения. По Старку было видно, что он глубоко скорбит по своему электронному другу, который был его надежным спутником многие годы, но сейчас у них не было времени на такую роскошь, как эмоции. Лафейсон искренне сопереживал мужчине, понимая, что означает для него эта потеря. За несколько дней их общения ИИ успел занять особое место и в его душе, так что трикстеру по-своему тоже было жаль, но он умело скрывал это, понимая, что в первую очередь им следовало продолжить работу и попытаться найти иные способы разобраться в ситуации. Однако сейчас гений поманил Бога за собой и они прильнули к стеклянной стене, наблюдая за тем, что происходило внизу.

— В этих игрушках? — усмехнувшись, поинтересовался Альтрон, подняв павшего легионера за голову. — Мир установится лишь тогда, когда Мстители вымрут.

Выслушав приговор, Одинсон рассвирепел и поразил андроида яростным броском молота. Конструкция, прежде напоминавшая собой подобие человеческой фигуры, превратилась в груду металла, рассыпавшись, словно карточный домик, разломанный неловким касанием.

_— Я свободен ото всех цепей…_

Прощальные слова Альтрона прозвучали глухо, едва слышно, а затем голубое мерцание в его глазницах окончательно погасло и воцарилась тишина. Приходя в себя после боя, Мстители переглядывались, оценивая нанесенный им ущерб, удостоверяясь, что среди них нет раненных. Крепче всего досталось Марии Хилл, которая в один момент оказалась под градом осколков и теперь прихрамывала, поскольку часть из них плотно засела у неё в ступне. Подставив девушке свое здоровое плечо, в то время как другое он практически не чувствовал из-за ушиба, Джеймс придержал её за талию и медленно повел к лестнице, ведущей в мастерскую. Проследив за ними опечаленным взглядом, Брюс поднял голову, взглянув на куб лаборатории, и тяжело вздохнул, не представляя, что сподвигло его друга сотворить подобное.

— Мы следующие, — невесело усмехнулся Тони, отойдя от стены и вернувшись к монитору, за которым работал до этого. — Мне кажется, твой брат настроен очень решительно.

Перехватив взгляд Беннера, вслепую брошенный наверх, но почти наверняка адресованный именно ему, гений почувствовал, как у него засосало под ложечкой. Словно глубоко внутри, за ребрами шевельнулась растревоженная совесть. Уязвленно поджав губы в тонкую линию, мужчина вдохнул поглубже, силясь побороть в душе нарастающую нервозность, пока она не стала заметна окружающим.

— Тор будет в ярости, когда узнает, что скипетр утрачен, — согласился Локи, устроившись за рабочей панелью.

Скользнув по Старку оценивающим взглядом, он склонил голову набок и елейно улыбнулся.

— Может, наденешь костюм, пока не поздно? — заботливо предложил трикстер.

— Разве нас не ожидает второй акт вашего семейного воссоединения? — вскинув бровь, уточнил Тони, чутко распознав предостережение в словах Бога, пусть и облаченное в форму насмешки. — Все-таки воскресший брат — чудо даже для всевышних, можно и порадоваться немного.

— После вашего разговора на кухне я бы не делал на это ставку, — ухмыльнулся Лафейсон. — Ты сыграл на его чувствах, а Тор такого не прощает.

Опустив руки на помост, возле которого стоял, Тони шумно выдохнул и, обернувшись через плечо, скосил взгляд в его сторону, выглядя при этом в большей степени позабавленным, чем обеспокоенным.

— Раз уж взялся советовать, то мог бы предложить что-то получше — манерно выгнув бровь, хмыкнул Старк. — Ты же у нас вроде бы эксперт в том, как довести Златовласку, а значит, знаешь и способы пережить грозу.

По достоинству оценив очаровательную и абсолютно невинную улыбку, подаренную ему трикстером, гений понимающе кивнул и вернулся к работе, приглушенно усмехнувшись. Буря, что в ближайшее время должна была разразиться в мастерской, не предполагала никаких инструкций по выживанию. Полагаться предстояло исключительно на интуицию и ещё немного на удачу, но та, похоже, сегодня отвернулась от них.

— Нужно признать, что на этот раз мы оба оказались в безвыходном положении, — мягко произнес Локи, умиленно наблюдая за мужчиной.

— Мне кажется или тебя это забавляет? — беспечно поинтересовался Тони, переходя от одного дисплея к другому.

— Немного, — поразмыслив, с веселой интонацией в голосе признал Бог и устремил взгляд на вход, заслышав чужие шаги.

Притормозив перед автоматической дверью мастерской, Джеймс недоуменно нахмурился, когда она не открылась. Вспомнив, что вся техника в доме так или иначе вышла из строя и заодно поборов силу привычки, он тяжело вздохнул и толкнул её немного пострадавшей рукой, ощутив при этом резкую боль в ушибленном плече. Стиснув зубы, Роудс помог Хилл добраться до одного из стульев, а сам присел на край стола, удрученно опустив голову.

— Надеюсь, у вас есть объяснение хотя бы половине того, что сейчас произошло, — хрипло произнес Воитель и с надеждой посмотрел на гения.

Не пытаясь юлить, Тони встретил прямой взгляд друга и коротко мотнул головой, виновато нахмурив брови. Казалось, это безмолвное признание окончательно сломало полковника, выбило из него остатки сил. Пораженно выдохнув, он прикрыл глаза и крепко сжал ладонью ноющее плечо, надеясь унять расползающуюся от него по грудине боль.

— Сбой программного обеспечения? Хакерская атака? Иное вмешательство в систему? — на этих словах Мария выразительно посмотрела на трикстера, а затем вновь обратилась к Старку. — Ты можешь сказать, что это было?

Подойдя к девушке, Тони протянул ей добытый им в одном из ящиков пинцет, а заодно ещё и бутылку антисептика. Сунув освободившиеся руки в карманы, гений все с тем же угрюмым молчанием пожал плечами и предпочел вернуться к монитору, решив проверить ещё одну идею, внезапно возникшую в его сознании в процессе непрерывных размышлений. Слова теперь значили мало и никакие оправдания или объяснения не могли помочь найти способ исправить допущенные ошибки, особенно, когда наметился явный кризис доверия.

— Так мы разломали киборга или что? — громко поинтересовался Клинт, когда герои всей толпой зашли в мастерскую, внеся обломки конструкции, воплощавшей до этого Альтрона. — Кстати, помимо этого, надеюсь, кто-нибудь растолкует мне, что здесь делает мертвый Бог и почему мы до сих пор его не арестовали, — агрессивно рыкнул лучник, с грохотом опустив шлем рядом с изобретателем и устремив на мужчину горящий яростью взгляд.

Наблюдая за неспособным обуздать свой гнев Соколиным глазом, Локи незаметно для всех сдвинулся немного в сторону, переместившись вдоль рабочей панели, и встал так, чтобы от собравшихся его отгораживал целый угол из сдвинутых друг к другу столов. Бесшумно выдвинув ящик, он принялся перебирать многочисленные инструменты, заготавливая то, что можно будет использовать в качестве оружия, если Мстители надумают напасть. Вести открытый бой у трикстера не было сил ни физических, ни магических, но и сдаваться, не оказав сопротивления, он не собирался. Ближайшим и весьма условным противником к нему был Роудс, который краем глаза заметил движение, но никак на него не отреагировал. Все внимание Джеймса было приковано к действию в центре лаборатории и меньше всего его заботил Лафейсон, потому как решиться на побег сейчас было бы чертовски самонадеянно даже для него

— Это всего лишь фасад, — игнорируя вызывающее поведение Бартона, спокойно отозвался Старк, без особенного интереса скользнув взглядом по бесформенной груде железа. — Альтрон ушел через сеть и поминай как звали.

— Хочешь сказать, он разом получил доступ ко всем данным, которые здесь хранились? — уточнила Наташа, обеспокоенно вскинув брови. — Разведка, наши личные файлы? Все прошерстил?

— Выходит, знает нас, как облупленных, — с тревогой в голосе резюмировал Беннер, первым прочитав ответ по лицу гения. — Лучше нас самих.

— Хуже того, — подал голос Джеймс, оттолкнувшись от стола и шагнув вперед, по-прежнему держа руку на плече, ноющем при каждом движении. — Альтрон во всех базах, по всему Интернету. А что, если он надумает поразвлечься? Пощекотать нервишки?

Не прерывая своей речи, Роудс прогулялся вдоль рабочей панели, обошел её сбоку и встал с той же стороны, что и Локи. Теперь их разделяло совсем небольшое расстояние длиной в один стол. Коротко и вместе с тем многозначительно взглянув на Бога, мужчина приподнял уголок рта в легкой, но довольной улыбке, когда заметил, как трикстер плавно прикрыл ящик со своим скромным арсеналом. От него не укрылось и то, что Лафейсон оставил на его краю ладонь, продемонстрировав тем самым полковнику свою готовность в любой момент распахнуть ящик и вооружиться любым из предметов, которые отобрал для самообороны.

— Ядерные коды? — с опаской пробормотала Мария, измученная болью в ноге, из которой она уже достала три крупных осколка и оставалось ещё около пяти мелких.

— Допустим, — кивнул Роуди, уперев здоровую руку в поверхность рабочей панели. — Надо звонить и срочно, если, конечно, связь ещё есть.

Обведя собравшихся искренне недоумевающим взглядом, Бартон красноречиво всплеснул руками и звучно выдохнул, выражая этим широким жестом все кипящее в нем негодование. Отступив в сторону от Старка, с задумчивым видом изучавшего останки Альтрона, Клинт в отчаянной надежде обрести поддержку хотя бы в лице подруги взглянул на Вдову, а затем яростно мотнул головой и пораженно рассмеялся, словно его охватила злая истерика.

— Вы так и будете игнорировать очевидное? Обсуждать мифического монстра, эфемерного злодея, ускользнувшего от вас через Интернет, в то время как вот он, — указав на Бога, лучник резко развернулся на пятках и встал лицом против прочих Мстителей, с удивлением наблюдавших за его внезапным представлением, — настоящий виновник всех наших бед, угроза человечеству стоит здесь и слушает ваши пространные рассуждения?

Опустив голову, Локи елейно улыбнулся, проникаясь иронией ситуации. На деле трикстер и сам ожидал, что окажется под шквалом обвинений в первую же волну неизбежной агрессии, но этого не случилось. Мстители и впрямь будто бы намеренно не замечали его, хотя для этого не было объективных причин. Разве что отсутствие Тора среди собравшихся косвенно указывало на существующую договоренность между ними, по которой, судя по нынешним обстоятельствам, героям без его участия было запрещено ополчаться против внезапно воскресшего принца Асгарда. Находя подобное проявление заботы со стороны Одинсона занимательным и даже трогательным, Лафейсон искренне потешался над Клинтом, чья обида была слишком сильна, чтобы он мог сдержать данное товарищу по команде слово.

— Кстати, я правильно поняла, что Альтрон планирует обречь людей на смерть? — уточнила Наташа, подняв голову, так и не сумев добиться отклика от одного из мертвых гаджетов.

— На вымирание, — тактично поправил её Роджерс, интуитивно ощущая, что разница в этих определениях имеет решающее значение.

Отступив в сторону лестницы, Бартон с разочарованным видом поджал губы и намеренно долгим взглядом посмотрел на трикстера, чувствуя при этом, как внутри клокочет злоба. Опустившись на одну из ступенек, он сложил руки на коленях и напряженно сгорбился, исподлобья наблюдая за остальными — друзьями, которые справлялись со своими эмоциями на порядок лучше него. Они нашли в себе силы двигаться дальше, оставить атаку на Нью-Йорк в прошлом, но для Клинта так ничего и не кончилось. Война — это всегда сборник частных историй, альманах, состоящий из судеб, тесно переплетенных одной нитью повествования. Подобные книги с наступлением подходящего момента всегда ставят на архивную полку, чтобы бережно сохранить память о произошедшем, как наследие, но их практически никогда не открывают снова, дабы не выпустить мрачных призраков прошлого, живущих на истончающихся от времени страницах. Беда лучника была в том, что его глава так и оставалась недописанной. Это мучило его и теперь, когда появился шанс поставить заветную точку, он не мог позволить себе упустить его.

— Он, вроде, ещё убил кого-то, — мрачно произнес Клинт, растирая пальцы между собой в качестве отвлекающей терапии, пытаясь хотя бы немного расслабиться.

— Но в здании никого кроме нас не было, — откликнулась Мария, обрабатывая рану на ноге антисептиком.

Протиснувшись мимо Брюса, упрямо пытавшегося оживить один из мониторов, Тони вышел в центр лаборатории и транслировал изображение ядра Джарвиса со своего смартфона на одну из напольных сенсорных панелей в виде широкоформатной голограммы на обозрение всем собравшимся.

— Нет, было, — трагично произнес гений, глядя на то, что осталось от его искина.

Вскинув голову, Локи скользнул взглядом по полуразрушенной структуре искина, а затем украдкой посмотрел на его создателя. Оранжевые всполохи голограммы отбрасывали тени на его искаженное горем лицо и, отражаясь в темных глазах, тлели на их необозримой глубине, словно угольки некогда яркого пламени. Стиснув зубы, трикстер до боли свел брови уголком на переносице и отвернулся в сторону, охваченный созвучной скорбью.

— Джарвис? — пораженно прошептал Брюс и шагнул ближе к ядру, мерцающему в центре. — Невероятно, этого просто не может быть! — встретившись взглядом со Старком, ученый склонился над голограммой.

Покачнувшись с носка на пятку, Тони лишь беспомощно пожал плечами и плотно, до бела поджал губы. Потеря была для него сугубо личной и обсуждать обстоятельства этой утраты у Старка не было ни сил, ни желания.

— Джарвис был первой линией обороны, тем, кто мог отключить Альтрона, так что все логично, — пробормотал Стив, задумчиво глядя себе под ноги.

— Какой-то бред, а не логика — возмутился Брюс. — Зачем уничтожать то, что Альтрон мог поглотить? Больше похоже на чистую ярость.

Локи был первым, кто отреагировал на приближение Громовержца. Заслышав его тяжелую поступь, трикстер вскинулся и напрягся всем телом, предчувствуя надвигающуюся бурю. Его настороженность передалась и Роудсу, но мужчина даже не успел ничего спросить: события разворачивались с обескураживающей быстротой прямо перед ними. Прошагав прямиком от входа к замешкавшемуся возле компьютера гению, Тор рывком развернул мужчину лицом к себе и схватил за горло, легко оторвав от пола, словно тряпичную куклу. Инстинктивно вцепившись в его руку, Тони попытался ослабить давление на шее, но Одинсон лишь сильнее стиснул пальцы, лишая несчастного возможности не только говорить, но и дышать.

— Словами, приятель, — чуть слышно просипел гений, давя на его ладонь изо всех сил в попытке образумить.

— Сказал бы кто ты, да нет таких слов, Старк, — гневно прорычал Громовержец, глядя в раскрасневшееся лицо мужчины.

— Ярость заразна, да? — тихо произнес Клинт, поднявшись на ноги.

Он предпочел бы, чтобы первым, на кого Тор обрушит свой гнев, оказался Локи, но Тони тоже заслужил, чтобы с него наконец спросили по всей строгости, а потому Бартон с легким ликованием наблюдал за происходящим, радуясь, что больше не придется делать вид, будто ничего не происходит и среди них нет трикстера, к которому у каждого был свой личный счет. Однако прочие герои явно не разделяли его настроения, глядя на происходящее с неодобрением, особенно Брюс, для которого любой акт агрессии по определению был лишен смысла.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — выкрикнул Беннер, шагнув вслед за ними.

Мужчину остановила Вдова. Заглянув в его исполненные тревоги глаза, она мягко покачала головой и чуть крепе сжала руку, вынуждая отказаться от своих благородных помыслов для всеобщего блага. Пристыженный своей беспомощностью, ученый опустил голову и крепко зажмурился, надеясь, что найдется другой смельчак, который сумеет прервать страдания Старка. Возможно, Брюс не мало удивился бы, узнай он, что одним из таких смельчаков и самовыдвиженцев мог оказаться Локи. Надеясь образумить брата и спасти гения от его слепого гнева, трикстер уже начал выходить из-за стола, когда его совершенно неожиданно осадил Воитель. Схватив Бога за руку, Джеймс решительно качнул головой, встретив его изумленный взгляд, и перекрыл ему проход своей небольшой, довольно хрупкой фигурой.

— Не усложняй, парень, там сейчас и без тебя будет жарко, — чуть слышно произнес Роудс, нисколько не сомневаясь, что собеседник его услышит. — Успеешь ещё погеройствовать.

В итоге миссию по освобождению Старка взял на себя Роджерс. Тони казалось, что уже целую вечность он болтался над полом в железной хватке ополоумевшего Громовержца, но на деле вся драма уложилась в несколько секунд и совсем скоро собиралась закончиться с появлением героя-спасителя в лице Капитана Америка, решительно шагнувшего в их сторону. Однако перед взором мужчины все плыло из-за недостатка кислорода, а в ушах шумело так, что он мог слышать только удары своего загнанного сердца, поэтому лично для него концовка вышла все же довольно смазанной.

— Тор! — командным голосом произнес Стив, в упор глядя на Громовержца. — Легионер!

Помедлив ещё с мгновение, Одинсон всё же отбросил гения, разомкнув пальцы на его горле. Неуклюже упав на ноги, все ещё дезориентированный, Старк неуверенно пошатнулся на ватных ногах и отступил к столу. Держась за шею, Тони судорожно хватал губами воздух, но по-настоящему никак не мог вдохнуть. На помощь к мужчине поспешил Брюс. Он оказался рядом быстрее всех и, приобняв друга, помог ему выпрямиться, облегчая дыхание. Бросив на Тора осуждающий взгляд, Беннер нахмурился и попросил Наташу принести стакан воды, продолжая следить за тем, чтобы гений приучался заново дышать.

— Я был прав, — ничуть не скрывая своего негодования, произнес Тор, без жалости глядя на хрипящего на каждом вдохе Старка. — Один из легионеров стащил скипетр, а значит всё по новой. Искать да отвоёвывать.

— Выходит, джин и впрямь выбрался из бутылки, — подытожила Романофф, протянув Брюсу пластиковый стаканчик с водой для гения, — и его имя — Альтрон.

Немного отойдя от шока, Хелен Чо, несмотря на то, что её руки по-прежнему предательски дрожали, помогла Марии наложить повязку и присела рядом с Хилл, пытаясь выровнять свой сердечный ритм и окончательно привести себя в порядок.

— Я не понимаю, — тихо произнесла девушка, устремив взгляд на Тони, наконец сумевшего встать прямо и сделать глубокий вдох. — То есть ваша программа убьёт своего творца?

Изумленно замерев, Старк всерьёз задумался над её словами, но вместо ответа лишь тихо рассмеялся. В тишине, почти ощутимо вибрирующей от напряжения и трудно сдерживаемого недовольства, его легкий, чуть хриплый смех звучал инородно, дико, смущая собравшихся. Даже Локи не мог в полной мере разделить его настроение, вынужденный признать, что сейчас гений казался настоящим безумцем, хотя улыбка против воли все же растянулась на его губах. Наблюдая за нарастающим волнением среди присутствующих, Беннер отчаянно затряс головой, мысленно объясняя себе происходящее легким помешательством на фоне кислородной недостаточности и готовый донести это до остальных, однако Тони продолжал веселиться, все сильнее заходясь в заразительном хихиканье, словно его и впрямь что-то невероятно забавляло, чем разрушал все возможные пути разрешения ситуации.

— По-твоему это смешно? — нервно усмехнувшись, поинтересовался Тор. — А может, ты и нам наконец объяснишь, что здесь происходит, чтобы мы тоже потешились?

Громовержец не выдержал первым и снова шагнул в сторону гения, стоящего к нему спиной. Словно почувствовав его приближение, Старк проворно развернулся и наградил Одинсона широкой улыбкой, продолжая приглушенно посмеиваться. Наблюдая за безрассудным смертным, Локи прикрыл глаза и отвернул голову, сомневаясь, что видел в своей жизни кого-то ещё более безумного.

— Нет, нисколько, — чуть успокоившись, произнес Тони и обвел взглядом собравшихся, — напротив, все это ужасно, правда.

— Всего бы этого не было, если бы ты не лез в то, чего не понимаешь, — резко произнес Тор, осаживая мужчину.

— Послушай, да, я виноват, — примирительно произнес Старк, вытянув одну руку вперед, — и каюсь, но прикол в том, что до вас не доходит: звезды сошлись, — объявил гений, просияв благодушной улыбкой.

Вскинув брови и взглянув на смертного, как на слабоумного, Лафейсон шумно выдохнул и склонил голову набок, попросту неспособный и дальше выносить происходящее. Все это в большей степени стало напоминать театр абсурда с одним трагиком в главной комедийной роли и наблюдать за тем, как мужчина пытается выстроить свою линию, опираясь строго на интуицию, с каждой минутой становилось все сложнее.

— Тони, может, не надо сейчас об этом? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Локи, вмешавшись.

— Серьёзно? — воскликнул Старк, живо обернувшись в его сторону. — Пацифист?

Ответив гению многозначительной улыбкой, скользнувшей по губам, Лафейсон поднял руки вверх, решив про себя не принимать дальнейшего участия в дебатах. Он сделал все, что мог, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу, но вызывать огонь на себя не собирался.

— Спустя годы мы вернулись к тому, с чего когда-то начали, — продолжил Тони, глядя на героев. — Вам не кажется это закономерным? Мстители были созданы, чтобы отражать угрозы вселенского масштаба, а не вязать наркоторговцев день за днем. Вы ещё помните, как на Землю через портал обрушилась армада пришельцев? Мы встречали их внизу, а затем я рванул в ту дыру с ракетой, чтобы спасти Нью-Йорк. А кто-нибудь из вас задавался вопросом, что произойдет, если в следующий раз наших усилий будет уже не достаточно? Как нам отражать угрозы подобного плана в будущем?

При упоминании событий давно минувших дней Локи коротко усмехнулся, на мгновение предавшись сладкой ностальгии, но затем все же осек себя, ловко выдав смешок за кашель. Впрочем, подмена вышла всё же не слишком удачной, поскольку Роудс, стоявший достаточно близко, заметил разницу и наградил его недоверчивым взглядом в край уставшего человека.

— Вместе, — уверенно произнес Стив, встречая взгляд мужчины.

— Погибнем, — многозначительно протянул гений с нечеткой интонацией в голосе.

— Погибать, так плечом к плечу, — убежденно кивнул Роджерс.

Отвернув голову в сторону, Тони бросил рассеянный, безадресный взгляд в сторону. В этот момент Локи увидел в его потемневших и потому казавшихся бездонными глазах отражение глубокого, болезненного разочарования. Отражая мерцание галогеновых ламп мастерской, они влажно блестели, скрывая от окружающих печаль мужчины за обманчивым сиянием. Для трикстера было очевидно, что слова Капитана подействовали на всех собравшихся, но каждый воспринял их по-своему. Для Наташи и Брюса это было утешение, для Одинсона — призыв к сражению, боевой клич, для Старка — мрачное предзнаменование неизбежного. Сам Лафейсон испытал приступ глухого раздражения от этой слепой, безосновательной уверенности в голосе Стива. Впрочем, среди Мстителей он оказался не единственным, кого эта святая простота вывела из равновесия. По иронии компанию Богу составил никто иной, как Бартон. Доведенный праведными речами до бешенства, расставшись с остатками самообладания, Клинт вышел на середину, встав между Тором и Тони, привлекая к себе внимание обоих одновременно. Мужчину заметно потряхивало от негодования и бессильной ярости, но именно это обещало достойное зрелище.

— Угрозы, значит? Будущее? Говоря об этом, ты забываешь упомянуть о том, что среди нас присутствует тот, кто всё это начал, — решительно произнес Бартон, чеканя от злости слова, — тот, кого ты прятал от команды, во имя кого лгал, глядя в глаза. Давай, расскажи нам всем о том, чего ради великий Тони Стак поступился своими принципами, прогнулся перед врагом. Не стесняйся, рассказывай, а то без этого не может быть никаких вместе и уж точно никак плечом к плечу, — добавил лучник, сверкнув глазами в сторону Стива.

Сунув руки в карманы, гений устало вздохнул и украдкой взглянул на Локи. Возможно, ему и впрямь следовало воспользоваться щедрым советом трикстера и не затевать этот трудный разговор, но отступать уже было некуда. Вместо ответа мужчина лишь выразительно выгнул бровь и скривил губы, опустив уголки рта вниз, превратив прямую линию в дугу. Несмотря на сложность своего положения, он выглядел разве что немного уставшим, но ничуть не испуганным. Внутренне ощущая напряжение, Тони никоим образом этого не показывал и по-своему это вызывало восхищение у трикстера, невольно забеспокоившегося о смертном.

— Это ведь ты нашёл скипетр, а такое не может оказаться простым совпадением, — продолжал свои нападки Клинт. — Ну и как же давно вы спелись? Может, ещё во время той атаки на Нью-Йорк? Не поэтому ли ты так спешил к нему на свидание, а? — с подозрением прищурившись, он заглянул в глаза Тони и подступил к нему вплотную, практически столкнувшись с ним грудью. — Ну и какой теперь план? Решил одурачить всех нас, создать новое оружие, прикрывшись благой целью? Потянуло к истокам, да?

— Остынь, — посоветовала другу Наташа, хмурясь все сильнее от каждого его слова.

— Он привел в наш дом врага, а ты говоришь мне, что я должен вести себя спокойнее? — изумился Соколиный глаз.

Все это время Тор сохранял молчание, буравя лучника недовольным взглядом, но терпение Одинсона было отнюдь не безгранично. Вскинув руку, он призвал мужчину взять паузу в своих обвинениях, и наконец решил вмешаться, принять участия в разбирательствах.

— По-своему Бартон прав, — рокочущим баритоном произнес Громовержец, смерив взглядом сначала Клинта, а затем и Старка. — Покуда Локи и впрямь скрывался в твоей мастерской, Тони, ты должен был рассказать об этом команде или хотя бы мне.

— Ты всегда меня недооценивал, — не слишком громко протянул Лафейсон, неожиданно для всех взяв слово и вызывающе ухмыльнувшись за спиной брата. — Неужто ты действительно веришь в то, что этот смертный знал о моем присутствии в его лаборатории?

Теперь взгляды всех героев были прикованы к нему одному, выражая преимущественно пробужденную в недрах души ярость. Прежде укрощенная, посаженная на цепь, она, словно дикий зверь, очнулась ото сна в их сердцах и неутоленный голод возмездия застлал их взоры мутной пеленой. Пожалуй, лишь Старк смотрел на него снисходительно, чуть насмешливо, позволив себе едва заметную благодарную улыбку, дрогнувшую в уголке рта. Почувствовав на себе всю силу затаённой обиды Мстителей, столь тщательно подавляемой ими все эти годы, Локи широко осклабился, наслаждаясь тем, какой эффект вызывала его речь, вдохнул полной грудью и с восторгом распрямился, насыщаясь этим ощущением злобного триумфа.

— Я пришел никем не замеченный, чтобы забрать то, что принадлежит мне по праву, а вы в это время, точно малые дети, забавлялись внизу, пересказывая друг другу сюжеты своих смехотворных подвигов, — обличительно произнес трикстер. — Герои, каких заслуживает этот мир.

Вне всяких сомнений, внезапность, с которой Локи обрушил на Мстителей свою язвительную речь, да и само её содержание никого не оставили равнодушным. Немного больше прочих поразился Тони, для которого заступничество трикстера, а это вне всяких сомнений было именно оно, стало приятным откровением. Зато Роуди выглядел предельно разочарованным. Всю свою жизнь ему приходилось нянчить безумного гения, чтобы уберечь его и общество вокруг от самонадеянных поступков, последствий опрометчивых решений, а теперь таких уникумов было, как видно, двое и оба чудесным образом оказались на его шее. Джеймс был вторым человеком среди всех, кто знал наверняка: Лафейсон врал, чтобы прикрыть Старка, вот только о причинах такой самоотверженности Воитель мог лишь догадываться. Он был единственным свидетелем того, как он рвался в мастерскую с первых минут атаки Альтрона, как первым делом посмотрел в сторону лаборатории, точно зная, что там кто-то есть. Роудс никогда бы не выдал секретов гения, но для чистоты своей совести хотел бы знать, что на самом деле связывало этих двоих, отчаянно играющих в переглядки.

— А у нас не осталось копии той маски? — тихо уточнила Романофф, скосив взгляд на Бога. — Сейчас бы она не помешала.

— Это был шедевр, единичный экземпляр, а не обычная штамповка, — усмехнулся Тони, делая шаг в сторону от Клинта, посчитав, что разбирательства окончены.

— Я всегда знал, что ты выдающийся лицемер, Старк, но не думал, что такая двуличная сволочь, — зло выплюнул Бартон, подступив к мужчине вплотную. — Ну и кто из вас создал Альтрона? Его была идея, а ты помог? И что же он тебе пообещал за труды, Старк? А может, все было наоборот? Комплекс Бога у Продавца смерти?

— Не с той стороны заходишь, — мрачно произнес Тони, в упор глядя на мужчину, а затем уперся ладонью ему в грудь, вынуждая отступить на шаг назад. — Почему же сразу комплекс? — игриво ухмыльнулся. — Я вполне самодостаточен, чтобы создать творение и в божественном наставлении не нуждаюсь.

Внезапно ситуация обострилась настолько, что Мария даже взялась за пистолет, в магазине которого оставалась всего парочка патронов. Заметив, что Хилл привела оружие в боевую готовность, Наташа тяжело вздохнула и решительно направилась в сторону мужчин, вознамерившись не дать этому конфликту перерасти в очередную бойню этой ночью.

— Правда? А может, все-таки он немного поспособствовал? Ну и какого это, — прошептал Клинт, заглядывая в глаза Старка, — чувствовать себя чьей-то марионеткой? Понравилось? Для тебя такое в новинку, наверное, а может, чужая власть тебя просто заводит? Ты же у нас такой открытый для всего нового, склонный к экспериментам, верно?

— Осади коней, Бартон! — угрожающе прорычал Тони сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы. — Ты ведешь себя хуже, чем отвергнутый любовник, а, между прочим, этой мой дом, куда я могу привести кого угодно по собственному усмотрению и выгнать в любой момент, не спрашивая совета.

— Ты на что намекаешь? — взвился Клинт, но прежде чем успел он совершить выпад, его крепко обняла поперек тела Вдова, оттаскивая в сторону.

— Я говорю достаточно прямо, — ухмыльнулся Тони, вскинув голову. — Неужели не слышишь? А может, правда глаза колет?

На помощь Наташе пришел Стив, сдержав лучника, когда тот кинулся изо всех сил на гения. Тяжело дыша, мужчина принялся вырываться из рук друзей, но осознав, что сопротивление бесполезно, затих, свирепо глядя на Старка, с вызывающим видом стоявшего перед ним, сложив руки на груди.

— Ты предал доверие команды, разрушил всё, что у нас было, а ради чего? — выкрикнул Бартон, оседая в руках Роджерса и Романофф. — Отпустите меня!

Выпутавшись из навязанных объятий, лучник широким шагом вышел из мастерской, решив, что для него будет лучше просто уйти, чем продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор. По глазам Старка он видел, что всё отнюдь не так просто и ответы на прозвучавшие вопросы не лежат на поверхности, всё значительно глубже и сложнее, но сейчас эмоции взяли над ним верх и мешали трезво мыслить, застилая глаза давней ненавистью, которой не было выхода.

— Он утихомирится, — уверенно произнесла Вдова, проводив друга понимающим взглядом.

Зажмурившись, Тони растер кончиками пальцев переносицу и направился в сторону бара. Проходя мимо трикстера, он лишь на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом, отметив про себя всякое отсутствие раскаяния или сожаления в его глазах, а заодно переглянулся с Роуди — обеспокоенным и печальным, от чьего вида у него защемило в груди. Добравшись наконец до бутылки, мужчина наполнил стакан на четверть односолодовым виски и залпом осушил, наплевав на то, как это выглядит со стороны. Он устал и его голова взрывалась от потоков информации, равно как и от попыток разобраться в произошедшем. Старк помнил весь алгоритм, который создал под влиянием скипетра, как и то, что программа не была готова к запуску. До финальной стадии разработки оставалось ещё несколько контрольных и очень важных шагов, а потому гений искренне не понимал, как Альтрону за столь короткий срок удалось завершить весь цикл и стать тем, кого Мстители узрели под закат вечеринки. Острее всего Тони нуждался во времени и пространстве, чтобы спокойно выяснить, что произошло, а заодно попытаться предсказать будущее, которое теперь было под угрозой, но рассчитывать на то, что герои рискнут облагодетельствовать его даже чем-то одним не приходилось. После случившегося они ни за что не оставят его одного в мастерской, а тем более вместе с Локи, помощь которого весьма пригодилась бы, но об этом теперь можно было и не мечтать.

— Сейчас мы уже точно ничего не будем выяснять, — серьёзно произнес Стив, пробегаясь взглядом по оставшимся в лаборатории. — Завтра утром начнем поиски Альтрона. Начнем с простого: попробуем восстановить базы данных, поискать следы в сети. В розыске первые сорок восемь часов всегда самые важные. Мир не такой уж и маленький, так что сузим круг поисков. Неплохо было бы устранить угрозу до того, как она приобретет планетарный масштаб.

— Да, всем нужно отдохнуть, хорошенько поспать, — согласилась Наташа, мягко улыбаясь.

Понемногу оставшиеся Мстители и задержавшиеся гости вечеринки начали расходиться. Доктор Чо выразила желание вернуться в отель, признавшись, что не готова провести ночь в башне после всего произошедшего, за что её сложно было осудить. Мария хотела уехать не меньше: её тянуло домой, где она могла расслабиться и подлатать раны. Заслышав их разговор насчет такси, Джеймс, украдкой бросив взгляд на уединившегося с виски друга, направился к девушкам, предложив их подвезти, и вскоре они все вместе отправились на парковку на основном лифте. Позаботившись о том, чтобы Тони не заночевал в мастерской, Стив отвел его в пентхаус. По пути Роджерс отнял у гения бутылку, объяснив свою суровую категоричность необходимостью, чтобы утром мужчина был в трезвом уме и твердой памяти. По мнению Старка, аргумент был не из числа самых убедительных, потому как легкое опьянение никогда не сказывалось на его способностях, но спорить с Капитаном он не стал. Тем временем Наташа позаботилась о Брюсе, который, без должного присмотра тоже мог на всю ночь застрять в лаборатории, но за работой, а не за выпивкой. Подозрения закрались в душу доктора с той самой минуты, когда Бартон в грубой форме выразил сомнение насчет того, что Тони создал Альтрона в одиночестве. Мужчина всерьез озаботился этим вопросом, предположив про себя, что даже Старку подобное было не под силу, и принялся за расчеты, раскручивая эту мысль. Впрочем, об этом он мог подумать и завтра, поэтому Беннера даже не пришлось уговаривать: ученый по натуре был намного послушнее своего подвыпившего собрата по науке и безропотно последовал за Вдовой, ласково поманившей его за собой.

Оставшись с братом наедине в мастерской, Тор по-прежнему медлил. После внезапной, но искрометной речи Локи, зародившей в его душе лишь новые сомнения, Громовержец решил взять паузу и выждать наступления благоприятного момента для продолжения беседы. Дело было личным, семейным, и выносить его на суд Мстителей ему не хотелось. В том же, что касалось произошедшего, он, конечно, уже назначил виновным по большей части Старка, ведь это именно гений создал Альтрона — по глупости или недомыслию, — но трикстер наверняка приложил к этому свою руку. Без него в таких делах вообще не обходилось и поверить в то, что его брат никоим образом к этому не причастен, хотя находился рядом, Одинсону было очень сложно. Однако даже мысль об очередном предательстве Локи меркла по сравнению с тем искренним счастьем, которое он испытал, узнав, что тот жив. Терзаемый противоречивыми эмоциями, Тор молчал, пытаясь отрезвить сознание, но разве это было ему под силу? Все эти годы Громовержец изводил себя чувством вины, а теперь не мог успокоить сердце, обезумевшее от радости, пьянящей пуще асгардского эля. И всё же Локи был тем, кто уже не единожды обманывал его доверие, а потому Одинсон понимал: ему следует быть осторожным, не терять бдительности, не позволять трикстеру в очередной раз затеять свою хитроумную игру. Они оба хорошо понимали, что их отношения находятся в тупике и кто-то должен сделать первый шаг, чтобы изменить это, поэтому Лафейсон, так и не дождавшись подобного проявления смелости от брата, сам нарушил гнетущее молчание, образовавшее вакуум тишины между ними.

— Я полагаю, скипетр заинтересовал тебя лишь потому, что в нем скрыт камень? — ехидно произнес Локи, цепким взглядом наблюдая за братом. — Впрочем, своим друзьям ты об этом не сказал.

— Старк знает? — сухо уточнил Тор, сев на один из стульев напротив трикстера и подняв на него глаза.

Насмешливая улыбка коснулась губ Бога, когда на лице Громовержца он прочитал горечь от осознания собственного промаха. Истинная причина его ярости скрывалась отнюдь не в том, что Тони затеял опасную игру с неподвластной ему технологией, а в том, что этот смертный гений посягнул на его секрет. По части тайн Одинсон никогда не был большим мастером.

— Ты помог ему создать Альтрона? — в лоб спросил Тор, преодолев счастливую оторопь.

— Возможно, я был тем, кто указал страждущему на источник, — уклончиво произнес Локи.

— Тебе не следовало этого делать, — парировал Одинсон и голос его прозвучал значительно грубее, чем сам того хотел.

Он запнулся, умолкнув, но этой короткой вспышки достаточно, чтобы напомнить трикстеру о темпераменте его брата. Насмешливо вскинув брови, Бог смерил его оценивающим взглядом и устало вздохнул, отводя глаза.

— Разве ты не наградил Фостер знаниями, которые недоступны и не должны быть открыты смертным? — изучая взглядом дальнюю стену, равнодушно протянул Локи.

— Я знал, что она использует их во благо, ибо Джейн не безумна и не способна на зло, — выпалил Тор, сжав руки в кулаки.

Поджав губы в разочарованной улыбке, Лафейсон на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а затем, резко повернувшись в его сторону, наградил брата смиряющим, гневным взором.

— Так вот в чем дело? Он столь же непредсказуем, как и я, поэтому вы так его боитесь? — осклабившись, поинтересовался Локи. — Все, что не подчиняется контролю, представляет угрозу для вас, заставляет почувствовать, сколь хрупок мир вокруг, сотканный из иллюзий? И это команда героев, взявших на себя миссию по защите Мидгарда от угроз Вселенского масштаба? Кучка самонадеянных глупцов во главе с бравым Капитаном, заручившаяся помощью Бога, отчаянно стремящегося самоутвердиться, чтобы получить одобрение отца.

Болезненно скривившись от слов трикстера, попавших в самую цель, Громовержец вскочил со стула и порывисто шагнул в его сторону, сдержавшись лишь в последний момент от острого желания изо всех сил встряхнуть Локи за плечи, отвесив ему оплеуху за наглость. Мгновение назад он был готов забыть о распрях, отпустить то темное прошлое, в котором каждый из них совершил множество ошибок, простить прежние обиды и воссоединиться с братом, смерть которого стала для него настоящим потрясением. Первый год не было такой ночи, чтобы Одинсон не просыпался в холодном поту, уже не во сне, но ещё не на яву видя перед собой пепельное лицо Локи, шепчущего ему свои последние слова: _«Я сделал это ради тебя»_. В такие минуты, сидя на постели и задыхаясь от боли в груди, Громовержец молился норнам, прося их лишь о том, чтобы душа трикстера обрела покой, зная, что свой он навеки утратил. Увидеть Лафейсона живым означало для него намного больше, чем Тор мог бы выразить словами. Это было избавление от глухой тоски и вместе с тем надежда на искупление, радость от обретения того, кого никем нельзя было заменить. Однако все это Одинсон должен был скрыть от брата, затаить глубоко в себе, потому как между ними не могло быть ничего, кроме соперничества и недоверия и Локи ему уверенно это подтвердил.

— Ты заплатишь за свои действия и обман, но сначала поможешь найти и вернуть в Асгард скипетр, — напряженно произнес Тор. — Уж не знаю, о чем вы договорились со Старком, но отныне я не доверяю ни тебе, ни ему и общаться вам не позволю. Сделку можешь считать не состоявшейся.

Равнодушно хмыкнув в ответ, Локи вальяжно поднялся на ноги и горделиво выпрямился под суровым взглядом Одинсона. Его злость по-своему даже подпитывала Бога, заставляя нефритовые глаза искриться неподдельным весельем, а губы насмешливо кривиться.

— В таком случае, полагаю, именно ты сопроводишь меня до комнаты, где я смогу должным образом отдохнуть, — елейно проговорил Лафейсон, очаровательно сведя брови уголком на переносице. — Кажется, именно такой приказ отдал ваш Капитан и, раз уж я временно в команде, то вынужден подчиняться вашим глупым правилам.

— Ты не Мститель, — рыкнул Громовержец указав рукой в сторону выхода из мастерской и пропустив трикстера вперед. — Запомни, Локи, я буду следить за тобой, а надумаешь что-нибудь выкинуть — верну маску и наручники.

— Я бы на твоём месте даже моргать перестал, — проследовав к лифту, прошептал Бог и закатил глаза. — Вдруг упустишь что-то важное.

***

_I am the misery you crave  
And you, you are my faithful enemy  
This hunger seems to feed on me  
A sacred sin, a dying breed  
And we risk everything_

_In this moment — Scarlet_

Замешав остатки алкоголя из бара в пентхаусе в совершенно сумасшедший коктейль, Тони продолжил методично напиваться сразу после того, как клятвенно пообещал Роджерсу не делать этого и тот, поверив, ушел. Тишина давила на уши, каждой секундой напоминая о том, что Джарвиса больше не было рядом. Притупившаяся за время выяснения отношений боль в груди обрушилась на него с новой силой, вывернула душу на изнанку, выломала ребра и прорвалась наружу, парализовав все тело. Сидя на полу, Старк распахнул дрожащие губы в немом крике, зажмурился и откинул голову назад, уперев затылок в стену. Слезы лились из глаз бурным потоком, стекаясь по щекам и впитываясь в воротник рубашки. Потерявшись во времени, гений не знал сколько часов или минут провел в этом скорбном полубреду, смакуя горечь потери, пытаясь перебить её мерзкий вкус обжигающим алкоголем. Наконец, решив, что ему следует взять себя в руки и подняться, мужчина отскреб себя от ковра и на ватных ногах побрел в ванную комнату. На ходу стягивая с себя одежду, Тони даже победил чертов галстук, с которым у него завязался нешуточный бой, а затем ввалился в душевую кабину и на несколько минут прилип грудью к прохладному стеклу, пережидая, когда в ушах стихнет шум от взлетевших перед глазами вертолетов. _Джарвис бы этого не одобрил._

Поборов тошноту и вслепую нажав на кнопку подачи воды, он задохнулся, когда на него с потолка с шумом рухнул поток прохладой воды. Сердце зашлось в груди, выбивая безумный ритм настоящей барабанной дробью, отдававшейся пульсацией в висках и на кончиках пальцев. Облизнув губы, Старк медленно поднял голову и подставил лицо под струи воды, позволяя им смыть его слезы, как проявление слабости и беспомощности. В голове наконец образовалась пустота и спустя ещё несколько мгновений Тони начал нормально дышать. Хорошенько вымывшись и ещё некоторое время проведя под контрастным душем, чтобы уж наверняка избавиться от последствий необдуманной игры с градусами, он вышел из ванны, обернув бедра полотенцем и направился в спальню, на ходу подбирая раскиданные вещи. В этот момент из кармана брюк выпал тяжелый нож, с глухим стуком приземлившись на ковер. Нахмурив брови, гений с удивлением уставился на вещь, не сразу вспомнив о том, откуда у него этот клинок. Впрочем, когда шестеренки всё ещё немного затуманенного алкоголем мозга все же начали вращаться, запустив мыслительный процесс по новой, он ухмыльнулся и потянулся за кинжалом, подняв его. Превосходное выполненное оружие льнуло к руке, точно укрощенный дикий зверь. Ослепительно яркая, отполированная до прозрачности сталь отражала мягкий свет, играя лукавыми бликами на скосах по заточенным краям. Припомнив, что Лафейсон просил вернуть ему одолженный на бой с легионером клинок, Тони с улыбкой положил его на прикроватную тумбочку, чтобы не забыть сделать это утром, несмотря на то, что ужасно захотелось оставить этот сувенир у себя. На долгую, добрую память.

Холодные простыни жалили тело, подушка душила, а одеяло опутывало ноги. Абсолютно все мешало его сну и не существовало такой позы, в которой мужчина бы смог расслабиться. Проворочавшись с час, Старк рывком поднялся с постели, почувствовав, как мысли снова начали заползать в его голову. Несмотря на приятное, пьяное томление в теле, сознание гения отказывалось отключаться и подобная пытка стала совершенно невыносимой. Надев чистую майку и не потрудившись сменить пижамные брюки на домашние, Тони схватил с тумбочки кинжал и направился к единственному во всей башне не совсем человеку, с которым мог разделить эту ночь, не опасаясь осуждения и не рискуя нарваться на проповедь. Не сбавляя шага, он потребовал у Джарвиса сообщить ему в какой комнате разместили Бога, но затем лишь грязно выругался и принялся выяснять эти данные вручную, спускаясь вниз, к общему жилому блоку.

Щелчок разблокированного замка заставил его встрепенуться и оторваться от чтения. Локи отлично помнил, как закодировал дверь, справедливо решив, что это поможет ему избежать нежелательных визитов. Отложив книгу в сторону, трикстер плавно поднялся с дивана на ноги и развернулся лицом ко входу, поплотнее запахнув на себе халат. Первым желанием Бога было избавиться от этого махрового балахона и вернуть себе привычное одеяние, куда более приспособленное и подходящее для сражения, но от этой идеи пришлось отказаться, поскольку, если он израсходует крошечные остатки своих сил, то не сможет сопротивляться в бою. Стиснув зубы, Лафейсон, затая дыхание, наблюдал за тем, как поворачивается ручка двери и мгновение, отделявшее его от встречи с противником, показалось ему вечностью. Похолодев внутри от предвкушения неизбежного, Локи напрягся всем телом, игнорируя тянущую боль в окаменевших мышцах недолеченных ранах. Сжав руки в кулаки, трикстер замер, точно загнанный в ловушку зверь, готовый биться до последней капли крови за свою свободу, и подался вперед, стоило двери распахнуться.

— Старк?

Возмущение, столь явно прозвучавшее в его голосе на повышенных тонах в сочетании с откровенным волнением, от которого Лафейсон, кажется, на мгновение даже задохнулся, заставили Тони гулко ухмыльнуться. Войдя в комнату, гений спрятал мастер-ключ в карман и заблокировал дверь своим кодом, взломать который не смогла бы даже Вдова. Довольный собой, мужчина повернулся лицом к изумленному Богу и окинул его оценивающим взглядом. Закутанный в облако белоснежного, мягкого халата, бережно обнимающего его широкие плечи и дразнящего небольшим вырезом на горле, с растрепанными, ещё влажными после душа черными волосами, чуть завивающимися на концах, он выглядел достаточно сексуально, чтобы разбудить пьяную фантазию Старка. Шало улыбнувшись, он покачнулся с мыска на пятку и выразительно нахмурился, отводя взор потемневших глаз, осматриваясь в комнате, словно оказался здесь впервые, хотя, отчасти так оно и было — обычно Тони не спускался в общий блок с его умеренным комфортом, предпочитая всему свой роскошный пентхаус.

— А ты надеялся, что к тебе заглянет Романофф по старой памяти? — поинтересовался гений, надеясь, что в интонациях напускного веселья в его голосе прозвучало чуть меньше ревнивых нот, чем ему показалось.

— Не думаю, что я вообще ждал гостей этой ночью, — после небольшой паузы, собравшись наконец с мыслями, ответил Локи, поджав губы.

Резкость в тоне трикстера показалась мужчине оскорбительной. Уязвленно фыркнув, Тони прошел от двери до диванчика и устроился на нем, подцепив в руки книгу, оставленную на его спинке. Пролистнув несколько страниц безо всякого интереса, Старк отбросил скучное чтиво в сторону и устремил на Локи тяжелый, нечитаемый взгляд, скользя им по его лицу, чуть чаще задерживаясь на губах, но неизменно возвращаясь к глазам. Наблюдая за гением, Лафейсон мысленно терялся в догадках, пытаясь найти для себя причину его визита. Гадая о том, что сподвигло смертного пойти на такой шаг теперь, когда между ними уже не могло быть ничего общего и благоразумнее для обоих было бы держаться друг от друге подальше, Бог почувствовал себя заинтересованным в разгадке этой тайны. Слабо усмехнувшись, он опустился на диван рядом с ним и нарочито расслабленно откинулся на спинку, склонив голову набок в ожидании, когда Тони найдется со словами, чтобы продолжить разговор.

— Зачем ты пришел? — решив немного подтолкнуть гения, вкрадчиво уточнил Локи.

Облизнув пересохшие губы, Старк наконец прервал свое безмолвное созерцание трикстера и потянулся в карман за ножом. Опустив глаза, Тони с удивлением обнаружил, что все это время думал исключительно о том, насколько трикстер хорош собой. Гений беззастенчиво, со всей возможной пьяной искренностью любовался им, наслаждаясь игрой света в темных прядях волос, заметив голубой отлив в их черноте, с восхищением ловил дрожащие тени на скулах, отбрасываемые ресницами, обрамляющими яркие, зеленые глаза, и наблюдал за губами, зная, насколько нежными те могли быть и сколь сладок был грех, который он хотел с них испить, чтобы забыться, окончательно расстаться со всякой связной мыслью.

— Я принес твой кинжал, — неожиданно охрипшим голосом произнес мужчина и пораженно закашлялся, смущенный собственным промахом. — Ты ведь просил с возвратом.

Опустив взгляд на клинок, Локи заметил дрожь в его руке и с подозрением вскинул бровь, украдкой переведя взор на гения. Лихорадочный блеск глаз, торопливая речь, чуть сбитое дыхание и прежде замеченная им неровная походка говорили о том, что Старк был пьян и при том довольно сильно. Возможно, чуть ранее и при иных обстоятельствах это стало бы причиной его раздражения, но сейчас Лафейсон даже завидовал мужчине, который нашёл способ забыться, ведь на него самого местный алкоголь не действовал. Ночь обещала стать бессонной, а потому единственным развлечением в этой прежде явно не пользовавшейся спросом и потому крайне бедно обставленной комнате, лишенной даже телевизора, для него была безыскусно написанная книга, сюжет которой навевал тоску с первых строк. Отбросив недоверие, Локи решил, что приход Тони был лучшим способом пережить мрак и дождаться рассвета. Конечно, если тот надумает остаться. Впрочем, этому он мог поспособствовать.

— Я думал, что уже не увижу его, — задумчиво произнес Лафейсон, забрав кинжал.

От него не укрылось то, как судорожно дрогнули пальцы Старка, хватая воздух, стоило ему забрать клинок. Огладив тяжелую рукоятку с искусным рисунком на металле, Бог невольно вспомнил тот день, когда Фригга преподнесла ему этот подарок — его самый первый боевой нож, купленный на городском базаре. Он влюбился в него с первого взгляда, пораженный тем, как отражается солнце в холоде асгардской стали, и не мог оторвать восхищенного взгляда от лавки мастера, сжимая руку матери все сильнее. Она подвела его ближе и без труда отличив среди прочих товаров именно тот, который больше прочих занимал юного принца, купила кинжал, отмахнувшись от торговца, смущенно заметившего, что подобный подарок — не лучшая игрушка для ребенка. В тот день Локи чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым и, возможно, это было одно из самых ярких воспоминаний из детства, бережно хранимых им глубоко внутри.

— Оставь себе, — великодушно произнес Бог, ласково улыбаясь. — Считай, это подарок.

Локи ловко перекинул кинжал в руке и протянул его Старку рукоятью вперед, с любопытством наблюдая за ним. Он принял это решение на удивление легко, хотя расставаться с вещами не любил и не умел. Отдать клинок смертному означало не просто поблагодарить его и разделить с ним нечто личное, выделив совместно проведенным дням отдельный уголок в своей памяти. Это была возможность сделать ему предложение, задать вопрос, ответ на который во многом должен был определить все то, что могло произойти между ними дальше, а заодно стереть границу, за которую прежде ни один из них не решался зайти. Затаив дыхание, трикстер ждал этого невербального ответа от гения и, когда тот бережно забрал кинжал, сжав холодную рукоятку в ладони, сердце в его груди пропустило удар. Подняв глаза, Тони встретился взглядом с Лафейсоном и чуть заметно улыбнулся, дернув уголком рта. Этот тихий, едва уловимый жест прозвучал громче любого согласия и был явно больше, чем-то, на что Бог в тайне рассчитывал.

— Пришло время прощальных сувениров? — тихо поинтересовался гений, безотрывно глядя на трикстера, с упоением наблюдая, как чернота расширившихся зрачков заволакивает ярко зеленую радужку глаз.

Старк спрятал кинжал в кармане брюк и, приподнявшись, чтобы тот лег удобнее, пересел ближе к Лафейсону, проделав это так легко и незатейливо, что Локи почти не распознал за этим слитным, грациозным движением истинных мотивов мужчины. Лишь спустя мгновение осознав, что расстояние между ними сократилось до критического минимума, трикстер шумно выдохнул и просиял восхищенной улыбкой, глядя на осмелевшего мужчину сверху вниз.

— Завтра утром мы будем настолько далеки друг от друга, насколько это только возможно для тех, кто стоит рядом, — мягко и немного с тоской произнес Бог, невесомо касаясь волос смертного.

Каштановые пряди гения отливали медью в струящемся, чуть приглушенном свете комнаты, и, пропуская их сквозь пальцы, Локи наслаждался их шелковым скольжением по коже. Чистое, ничем не разбавленное удовольствие затуманило взгляд Старка, стоило Лафейсону обхватить ладонью его затылок и нежно коснуться ногтями чувствительной кожи головы. Приоткрыв губы, Тони медленно выдохнул, пропуская ощущения через себя, позволяя им растечься по телу сладкой патокой, загустившей кровь, от чего даже сердце замедлилось и в груди стало до боли тесно.

— Значит, у нас ещё есть в запасе несколько часов, — прошептал гений, потянувшись к трикстеру навстречу, опустив одну руку на пояс его халата, ловкими пальцами ослабляя узел.

— И ты готов рискнуть? — чуть слышно уточнил Локи, касаясь его губ своими, практически превратив окончание вопроса в поцелуй, но удержавшись на самом краю.

Распахнув полы его халата, Старк улыбнулся широко и проказливо, прикоснувшись горячей ладонью к обнаженному торсу, проведя линию от груди к напряженному животу, ощущая пульсацию тела, игру мышц мозолистыми кончиками пальцев под гладкой, мраморной кожей. Подавшись ещё немного вперед, он почувствовал руку тристера на своей талии и, расценив это как приглашение, накрыл его губы обжигающе нежным поцелуем, смело расталкивая и проникая в рот языком.


	19. Tender passion

_It's us that made this mess, why can't you understand?_

(Chase Holfelder — Animal)

Приехав домой и выпив стакан виски залпом, Джеймс понял, что не сможет заснуть, даже если ему скажут, что это последняя ночь, когда у него есть такая возможность. Черт возьми, особенно в этом случае! Разум и тело требовали действий, притом довольно определенных, но совершенно невозможных. Дважды обойдя кругом свою небольшую квартиру, словно пытаясь отыскать среди знакомых стен ответы на терзавшие его вопросы, мужчина никак не мог унять внутреннее беспокойство, нараставшее в нем с каждой минутой. Возможно, ему не следовало уезжать сегодня из башни. На деле, будучи почти наверняка в том уверенным, он всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы вернуться сразу после того, как довез Марию до дома, а Хелен до приличного отеля, но, решив, что причина этой тревожности в осаживающемся в крови адреналине, скорее даже убедив себя в этом, Роуди отправился домой. Однако, стоило ему переступить порог, как полковник мгновенно оказался в плену догадок и домыслов, которые теперь, ничем более не сдерживаемые, принялись истязать сознание с особым пристрастием. Спастись от этой пытки не помог даже контрастный душ.

Выйдя из ванной и завалившись в постель, он проворочался ещё пару часов, прежде чем все же решился и написал Старку смс. Ответа не последовало. На время успокоив себя мыслью, что тот все же отправился спать, Роуди вновь попытался заснуть, но где-то в глубине души Джеймс не мог поверить в то, что после всего Тони просто лег в постель и забыл обо всем. Промучившись ещё немного, Роуди решил позвонить другу. Из прочих зол он выбрал поток отборной брани, которым мог наградить его разбуженный гений, но, когда Старк не взял трубку и его переключило на автоответчик, Роуди всерьез забеспокоился. Его друг всегда был рядом с телефоном или любой другой техникой, способной принимать звонки. Гибель Джарвиса априори была для мужчины большой утратой и его патологическая неспособность переживать подобные потери превращала трагическую ситуацию в патовую. В очередной раз придя на кухню, Джеймс налил себе ещё немного виски и устремил взгляд за окно. В глубине души он знал, что ему следовало остаться в башне и провести эту ночь с Тони, просто побыть рядом с ним, но Роудс хорошо знал своего друга, как и не сомневался в том, что он бы попросту не принял подобной помощи. Старк совершенно не умел говорить о своих чувствах, никогда не признавался в слабостях. По-своему гений был слишком горд для этого, в каждом решении опираясь на свое видение лучшего выбора, но за всей этой напускной бравадой скрывалась ранимая, уязвимая натура, склонная к безумию в отчаянии.

Сраженный горестным унынием, Джеймс осушил стакан и вернулся в постель. После ночных метаний, достаточно расслабленный алкоголем, явным образом переборщив с дозой, Роуди чувствовал, что готов погрузиться в сон. Однако прежде, дотянувшись до телефона, решил написать ещё одно сообщение Старку. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд на ярком экране, он написал короткое смс и, слабо улыбнувшись, отправил его, ещё некоторое время глядя на открытый диалог, будто ожидая, что Тони ему ответит. Впрочем, этого не случилось. Закрыв глаза, мужчина отложил телефон и уткнулся лицом в подушку, в глубине души надеясь, что гений ещё не успел натворить ничего ужасного. Например, создать второго Альтрона для борьбы с первым…

**Сообщение от Джеймса Роудса:** _Постарайся обойтись без глупостей._

**Статус:** Доставлено. Не прочитано.

***

Откликнувшись на соблазняющий поцелуй Старка, позволив исходящему от смертного жару захватить себя, Лафейсон вспыхнул под руками мужчины, чувствуя, как по телу расходится восторженная дрожь от его умелых прикосновений. Гений ласкал трикстера именно так, как ему хотелось с того самого момента, когда под лестницей их чуть было не заметил Роджерс. В тот короткий миг он едва успел распробовать сладость возможного уединения, а теперь буквально тонул в нем, задыхаясь от неги. Движения Тони были плавными и нежными, пробуждающими в нем желания, о которых Локи прежде даже не догадывался. Окружающий мир померк и выцвел за пределами комнаты, где они, объединенные одним мгновением, льнули друг к другу, тонущие в запретном наслаждении. Напоенный горячим дыханием воздух дрожал от редких, тихих стонов, обжигая легкие на каждом вдохе. Всецело отдавшись этой внезапной страсти, Лафейсон млел под навалившимся сверху гением, переживая сильнейшее в своей жизни томление, отдающееся тяжестью внизу живота. Казалось, их поцелуй мог длиться вечно. В этой сладостной истоме не существовало понятия времени, оно будто замерло, закольцевав их в одном моменте. Видят норны, трикстер старался быть стойким, но теперь, когда все стало явным и даже его жизнь перестала быть тайной, он больше не хотел себя сдерживать. Тони предлагал ему жить здесь и сейчас, не отказываясь от удовольствий, не оглядываясь на прошлое и не пытаясь предсказать будущее. Без сомнения, это было больше, чем то, на что он когда-либо мог рассчитывать.

Отпустив себя, Лафейсон расслабился и запустил руку в мягкие волосы мужчины, пропуская сквозь пальцы их блестящие каштановые пряди. Подобная незатейливая ласка неизменно вызывала у смертного настоящий восторг и Локи нравилось наблюдать за тем, как он таял в его руках, прикрывая глаза, пряча их под дрожащими ресницами. Растянувшись на диване, трикстер согнул одну ногу в колене и привлек гения ближе к себе, обняв за талию. Оценив этот жест, распознав в нем приглашение, Тони прижался к нему ещё теснее и углубил поцелуй, со стоном сплетаясь с ним языками. Отыне это были уже не те неловкие поцелуи, которыми они обменивались в мастерской, а настоящие, откровенные и порой даже похожие на имитацию полноценного акта ласки, в которых ни один из них себя не сдерживал. Мужчина несильно прикусил нижнюю губу Бога, и, опустив горячую ладонь, прикоснулся к его паху, где желание было очевидным, зеркально повторяющим его собственное.

Вознамерившись немного поддразнить распалившегося трикстера, Старк разорвал один из поцелуев и, припав губами к его шее, прикусив кожу в том самом месте, где упруго билась вена, ощутив участившийся пульс Лафейсона. Гений игриво провел кончиками пальцев по выдающейся подвздошной косточке, очертив её контур, а второй рукой плавно сместился к внутренней стороне бедра, принявшись поглаживать нежную кожу. Крупная дрожь и волна мурашек, прошившие при этом тело Локи, в сочетании с длинным вибрирующим стоном красноречивее прочего рассказали Тони о его наслаждении, ободрив продолжить и напрочь лишив остатков сомнений, прежде ещё мелькавших зарницами трезвомыслия в затуманенном сознании. Оперевшись на одно колено, гений ещё немного подался вперед, и, нависнув над Богом, оставил багряную метку на его шее, а затем, вновь припал к губам. Локи крепко стиснул пальцами плечи мужчины, впиваясь пальцами в мягкую ткань майки, мечтая о том, чтобы сорвать её со смертного и наконец почувствовать его кожей к коже, насытиться его жаром и присвоить себе.

Придя к Богу этой ночью, Тони надеялся сбежать от одинокой бессонницы, но возможность наконец разобраться в том, что происходило между ними последние дни, почему их так неотвратимо влекло друг к другу оказалась куда более привлекательной, по-настоящему пьянящей. Ведомый своим неуемным любопытством, Старк был настроен пойти до конца и безмолвное согласие, безоговорочная готовность самого Лафейсона последовать вместе с ним за этим познанием вскружили ему голову. Их действия казались мужчине упоительно слаженными, а потому он не мало удивился, когда почувствовал сопротивление со стороны Бога. Прикоснувшись к его возбужденной плоти, ощутив её твердость, Старк воспринял его напряжение и недовольство как естественное смущение. Всего лишь мгновение, которое нужно преодолеть вместе, чтобы решиться на что-то большее. Однако, когда Тони попытался углубить ласку сделать её чуть более интимной, Локи с ещё большей силой потянул его за волосы, вынудив отвести голову назад и окончательно отстраниться.

— Нет? — прошептал гений, тяжело и сбито дыша, щурясь из-за томной поволоки, застилающей взор.

Убрав руку с талии смертного, Лафейсон довольно болезненно сжал его плечо и ощутимым тычком оттолкнул от себя, вынудив отсесть на другой край дивана. Непонимающе нахмурив брови, Тони облизнул пульсирующие, припухшие после многих поцелуев губы и угрюмо взглянул на трикстера, поспешно закутавшегося в свой халат, спрятавший его по-прежнему явное возбуждение. Недовольно хмыкнув в ответ на этот ловкий трюк, Старк принципиально решил ничего не предпринимать и не скрывать своих прежних намерений. Вместо этого он с нарочитой показательностью пересел на диване, немного разведя колени в стороны, чтобы уменьшить давление на свой пах, выразительно очертившийся упругим бугром под тонкой тканью домашних брюк. Резкой переменой настроения Лафейсона мужчину было уже не удивить, к этому Тони даже успел привыкнуть и немного пристраститься, но именно сейчас гений и впрямь не понимал, что ему могло не понравиться, ведь, казалось, все складывалось самым лучшим образом. Все начиналось настолько хорошо и правильно, что теперь, после неожиданного фортеля Бога, он ощущал себя обворованным. Своими алогичными действиями Локи украл у него один из самых сладких моментов в жизни и Тони не собирался мириться с этим, не узнав причин.

— Почему? — немного хриплым голосом поинтересовался гений, буравя Бога тяжелым взглядом.

Обида, тщательно замаскированная под вызов, но все же прозвучавшая несколькими нотами в голосе Тони, вызвала легкую, едва заметную улыбку на губах Локи. В своем искреннем негодовании смертный казался ему особенно очаровательным, но поддаваться на его уловки трикстер не собирался. Отвернув голову в сторону, Лафейсон перевел дыхание, выровняв его ритм, и прикрыл глаза, все ещё темные от бурлящего в крови желания. Потребовалось несколько бесконечно долгих минут, чтобы Локи ощутил готовность вступить в разговор со Старком, зная, что тот не оставит его в покое, пока не получит ответы на свои вопросы, что было по-своему справедливо, но от того не менее трудновыполнимо. Признаваться в своих слабостях всегда не просто, а для Локи это и вовсе было настоящим испытанием, особенно после внезапного потрясения, которое он пережил мгновение назад. Интимное касание Тони стало для него шоком, электротоком, мощный разряд которого прошелся по телу, разом ударив по всем нервным окончаниям. В тот самый момент изнутри его обожгло стыдом и смущением, словно он и впрямь собирался позволить себе нечто недопустимое. Эта ласка показалась ему слишком личной, растревожившей в его душе особенно тонкие струны, и теперь Бог мелко дрожал, скрывая предательство своего разгоряченного тела под толстым халатом — единственной реальной преградой между ним и до предела возбужденным Старком, жаждущим большего или хотя бы разъяснений.

— Могу ли я быть откровенным с тобой? — нарочито деловым тоном уточнил Локи, наконец найдя в себе силы взглянуть на гения.

Недоумение слишком явно отразилось на его лице, чтобы у Тони и впрямь был шанс скрыть от трикстера свои эмоции по поводу формулировки и той чопорной интонации, с которой он её произнес. Брови мужчины медленно достигли критической высоты, пополнив ряды узких складочек на лбу, при этом линия рта изогнулась в озадаченную дугу со стремящимися вниз уголками губ. Склонив голову немного набок, Старк будто всерьёз собрался поразмыслить над вопросом Лафейсона, но затем всё же благосклонно кивнул, решив, что будет неплохо узнать, что же могло быть ещё более откровенным, чем то, что они делали мгновение назад, не считая полноценного секса, которого, по всей видимости, ожидать уже не стоило.

— Да, знаешь, было бы неплохо, — ядовито произнес Тони, но, усмирив свой темперамент, смягчился и благосклонно, стараясь держать тон, добавил, — я весь внимание. 

Заглянув в глаза гения, ставшие почти черными от заволокшего коньячную радужку зрачка, и прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к чувствительной коже подбородка, наколотой за время долгих поцелуев жесткой щетиной Старка, Локи плотно поджал губы в тонкую линию и на вдохе втянул щеки, позволив острым скулам расчертить его красивое лицо тонкими линиями. Собраться с мыслями мешала духота. Порывисто поднявшись с дивана, трикстер торопливо отошел в сторону окна и немного сдвинул стеклянную панель в сторону, жадно вдыхая холод ночи, проникший в комнату с легким порывом ветра, разом остудив его тело и разум. Находиться вблизи гения и рассуждать трезво у него не получалось, однако теперь, получив в свое распоряжение немного свободного пространства и проветрив голову, Бог наконец смог тщательно обдумать возможные последствия своего признания. Подобное происходило с ним впервые, и, хотя прежде Локи никогда не стыдился своей невинности, сейчас эта преграда казалась ему трудно преодолимой, ведь решиться на этот шаг означало положить начало чему-то совершенно новому в своей жизни, перейти на очередной этап, а Локи не был до конца уверен, что готов к этому. Во всяком случае не сейчас, но и другого шанса могло уже и не представиться. При всей очевидности выбрать было очень сложно.

Получить этот опыт со Старком — заполучить самого Тони — вот что заставляло его сердце биться чаще, а кровь гореть огнем. Возможно, сложись все иначе, трикстер бы не колебался и принял предложение сумасбродного гения сразу же, но теперь, когда его обман был раскрыт и все будущее оказалось под угрозой, Локи медлил, зная, что не может позволить себе эту слабость, особенно её неизбежные последствия. В игре без правил, которую он вел на невидимом для всех прочих поле боя, всякая уязвимость могла привести к проигрышу, в то время как на кону стояло слишком многое, чтобы рисковать. Однако всю свою жизнь Бог постоянно себе в чем-то отказывал. Во имя большей цели, великой награды, лучшей доли. Причин всегда хватало с избытком и сейчас Лафейсон не хотел признавать ни одну из них. Страсть, пробужденная в нем гением, ослепляла и придавала уверенности. Наконец, всё же придя к согласию с собой, трикстер вскинул голову и наградил Тони прямым взглядом, надеясь, что его взор достаточно прояснился от томной поволоки, обрел решительный блеск.

— В прежнее время я не заходил так далеко, — серьёзным тоном резюмировал Локи, сложив руки за спиной.

— Никогда не терял контроль? — осторожно уточнил гений, приподняв одну бровь.

Тони было сложно поверить в то, что трикстер при его очевидной привлекательности ещё ни разу в своей жизни не воспользовался положением принцессы с богатым приданым и не испробовал на ком-нибудь любовные чары. Вот глядя на простоватого во всех отношениях Тора, Старк бы ничуть не усомнился в подобном, скорее, он даже был искренне уверен в том, что Одинсон до сих пор не испытал вкуса любви, но природная порочность трикстера, его неукрощённая дикость и холодная красота, пробуждающая в сердце определенное томление, мягкий голос в сочетании с экзотическим акцентом давали повод думать, что и сам Локи был склонен к удовольствиям, обладая способностью пустить грех себе на пользу. Мысль же о том, что Лафейсон по какой-то известной лишь ему причине до сих пор хранил невинность удивительным образом смутила и взволновала мужчину. С одной стороны это меняло абсолютно все, повышая ставки и, быть может, в определенной мере в этом откровении скрывалась причина остановиться сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно, но с другой стороны это мгновение могло стать особенным для них обоих, ведь и сам гений не обладал выдающимся опытом в однополых отношениях. Его познания ограничивались парой сеансов группового секса ещё в юности, когда половые эксперименты давались легко, не вызывая в душе моральных волнений, играя лишь тестостероном и адреналином в крови, лихо отключая при этом голову. Однако наблюдать и делать — это отнюдь не одно и тоже. Теперь Тони мог на практике убедиться в этом, но впервые ему настолько остро хотелось попробовать что-то подобное и он не собирался себе в этом отказывать.

От предвкушения в его глазах зажглись лукавые искорки и заблестели чертинкой в их непроглядной тьме, когда Старк принял единственное верное для себя решение.

— Со смертными не доводилось, — огрызнулся трикстер, оскалившись в недоброй улыбке.

Бросив гения наедине с поразительными догадками, Локи отвернулся и обратил взор на распростертый у подножия башни Нью-Йорк, тонущий во мраке ночи, на его тусклые огни, обманчиво мерцающие во тьме и перекликающиеся с редкими звездами на небосводе. Предчувствуя, что в скором времени и сам сгинет во мгле, трикстер опечаленно опустил плечи и свел брови на переносице, терзаясь горьким чувством досады. В какой-то момент он все же ошибся, не сумел сделать правильный выбор, и теперь мог рассчитывать лишь на осколки приятных воспоминаний вместо целого калейдоскопа ярких событий, которые бы наполнили небольшой промежуток его жизни смыслом, придав ему самому сил и немного уверенности, подарив, пусть и призрачную, но все же надежду на счастье.

— Все бывает в первый раз, — мягко произнес Тони, подойдя к нему, и осторожно коснулся локтя, привлекая к себе внимание. — Возможно, это и впрямь было слишком быстро, — не только для тебя, а для нас обоих, — но, если хочешь попробовать…

Он не договорил. Плавно повернув голову в сторону Старка, Локи перехватил его взгляд и сосредоточился на глазах. Именно в их черноте Бог хотел пропасть, сгинуть безвозвратно, отдав всего себя ему и навсегда присвоив гения себе. В этом маленьком, смелом смертном была его погибель и Лафейсон знал это, но не мог больше противиться бушующим в душе страстям. Прохладный воздух, порывами врываясь в комнату, кружил вокруг них, оттесняя духоту помещения, и обвивался вокруг мужчин, подталкивая друг к другу. Одному из них полагалось сделать всего лишь шаг, чтобы преодолеть то мизерное расстояние, что разделяло их теперь, но оба медлили, осознавая всю важность этого момента. Стоя перед трикстером в томительном ожидании словно загипнотизированный мистическим сиянием его изумрудных глаз, Тони особенно остро ощущал не только преступно сохранявшееся пространство между ними, но и разницу в росте, которая в эту самую минуту внушала ему благоговейный трепет. Немного подавшись навстречу, всего лишь качнувшись, он нарушил священный баланс и, Лафейсон, потеряв всякую способность и дальше бороться со своими желаниями, порывисто прижался к его губам своими, целуя отчаянно и нежно до боли, похищая у Старка дыхание, лишая воли и подчиняя себе, одним слитным движением привлекая к груди и заключая в объятия.

Схлестнувшись, словно две волны, они за одно едва различимое мгновение стали единым целым, слившись в потоке безумия и страсти, накрывшем их с головой. Потянув мужчину за собой, Локи неуверенно шагнул в сторону спальни, но затем без лишнего сопротивления позволил Тони вести в этом вальсе желаний, всецело доверившись ему и сосредоточившись на поцелуях, беспрерывно тающих на горящих губах. Зная расположение комнат на порядок лучше, гений уверенно подтолкнул трикстера вперед и практически довел их до дверного проема, но в последний момент неожиданно запнулся ногой о шов порога. Оступившись на последнем шаге, он ощутимо ударился плечом о косяк и в тысячах искр, вспыхнувших под веками, потерял равновесие, весело рассмеявшись от опалившего его изнутри смущения. От досадного падения его удержал Лафейсон. Подхватив задыхающегося от хриплого смеха смертного за талию, Бог в одно движение развернул их и прижал мужчину спиной к стене, выбив из него остатки воздуха и угрожающе нависнув над ним, прильнув настолько плотно, что у взволнованного внезапной переменой положения гения перехватило дыхание.

Шумно сглотнув, Тони осторожно поднял голову и завороженно взглянул на Локи, широко распахнув глаза. Он был по-особому, запретно красив, став ближе, чуть доступнее, а его привычная холодность внезапно обернулась манящим жаром, заставляя смертного сгорать от желания. Очарованный его расфокусированным видом, трикстер хищно улыбнулся и заинтересованно прищурился, наблюдая за потерявшимся в пространстве Старком, позволяя ему немного перевести дух и прийти в себя. Он ощущал мощные удары сердца мужчины так, будто у них была одна грудная клетка на двоих, и мелкая дрожь, волнами прошивавшая всё тело смертного вплоть до трогательно подрагивающих кончиков пальцев передавалась Богу.  
Его хрупкость стала для Локи особенно сладким откровением и теперь он наслаждался ею, позволяя себе любоваться гением, оказавшимся неспособным справиться со смущением. Лафейсон осторожно прикоснулся к нему, медленно очертив ладонями плавный изгиб талии, проскользил от бедер к ребрам, упиваясь даже через тонкую майку ощущением плавящего жара под руками, исходящего от гения, всецело принадлежавшего ему одному, пусть всего лишь на время, но вместе с тем на целую ночь. До глубины души взволнованный этим абсолютно новым для себя чувством, трикстер жадно впитывал каждую секунду их близости и был намерен получить все, что только Тони сможет ему предложить. С улыбкой он вновь потянулся к его губам, лишая мужчину очередного глотка воздуха, похищая дыхание и вынуждая его колени подогнуться.

Остановившись на входе в спальню, они будто замерли на краю Вселенной, не решаясь на финальный прыжок в бездну, манящую своими тайнами и глубиной. Никогда прежде гений не чувствовал себя настолько смущенным и эта новизна меняла всё, выбивала его из колеи, мешая мыслить трезво или хотя бы соотносить желания и поступки. Лишенный возможности пойти по привычному пути, Старк нёсся на скорости под откос без шанса затормозить. Под опаляющим изнутри взглядом ярко-зеленых глаз трикстера обнажились инстинкты и теперь, когда отказали все прочие предохранители, приобретенные опытным путем, Тони вновь мог полагаться только на чутьё, зная, что уже пропал без права на спасение. Точно жидкое пламя, концентрированная, ничем не разбавленная страсть растекалась по венам, оживляя эмоции, от которых когда-то ему пришлось отказаться, воскрешая из памяти переживания, оставленные давно в прошлом, и пьянила так, что шумело в ушах. В этот раз всё было иначе, словно впервые, притом не только для Локи, но и для самого Тони, и очередной поцелуй был ещё одной возможностью убедиться в этом. Он уступал, позволял и отдавал так много, что впору было испугаться, но Старку нравилось это, даже если по итогу от него ничего не останется. Эта ночь стоила того. Всего. Безоглядно доверившись Богу, мужчина крепко сжал мягкую ткань его халата и порывисто ответил на поцелуй, толкнувшись языком навстречу, со стоном сплетаясь с ним и позволяя себе просто быть в этом моменте, не управлять им, а подчиняться.

— Сними это, — требовательно прошептал Локи, дернув майку на теле Тони.

— Ты так меня зажал, что я дышать не могу толком, — с ухмылкой, тихо откликнулся гений. — Прервешься хотя бы на секунду — сниму.

Отказаться от поцелуев даже на мгновение оказалось не так уж и просто. Им потребовалось ещё несколько минут, многократно усиливших томление, чтобы наконец оторваться друг от друга и разойтись, позволив холодному воздуху остудить тела, украсив целой россыпью мурашек. Окинув Тони пылким взором, Лафейсон звучно ухмыльнулся и провел рукой по волосам, убирая с лица тонкие, выбившиеся из прически пряди. На губах Локи расцвела безумная улыбка, когда, ещё немного отступив назад, он опустился на край постели и занял выжидательную позу. Откинувшись на локти, трикстер с любопытством и явным ожиданием наблюдал за Старком, по-прежнему стоявшим возле стены. Тщательно скрываемая им, но все же читаемая по линии плеч нерешительность показалась Богу особенно притягательной, и он вновь почувствовал уже знакомый ему укол желания внутри. Этого человека Лафейсон хотел подчинить, навсегда присвоить себе, сделать своим и никогда ни с кем не делить.

Идея оказалась настолько живучей, что захватила его сознание полностью, подобно вирусу. В тот момент взгляд Локи наполнился такой жгучей похотью, что гений невольно вздрогнул, почувствовав его на себе, и торопливо сморгнул, попытавшись стряхнуть с себя внезапную оторопь, но ничего не изменилось. Локи смотрел на него с таким явным голодом и жаждой, что от осознания чужого желания, направленного на него одного, Старка пробрало до костей. Казалось, что напряжение, повисшее в этот момент в комнате, можно было резать ножом. Снова стало нестерпимо душно. Машинально прикрыв за собой дверь, Тони стиснул зубы и решительно шагнул вперед. Пожалуй, ещё никогда ему не устраивали подобных смотрин, и волнение, клубящееся внизу живота, вынуждало признать, что неожиданно для самого себя он боялся не понравиться. В горле пересохло и, наскоро облизнувшись, мужчина изо всех сил постарался отогнать от себя пустые страхи, однако подойти вплотную к Лафейсону так и не смог. Остановившись за три шага до Бога, смертный вдохнул полной грудью и вызывающе вскинул бровь, дерзко глядя на затаившего дыхание любовника с высоты своего роста, даже так ощущая себя слишком маленьким рядом с ним.

— По правилам, в такой ситуации руками трогать нельзя, — норовисто произнес Старк, но, заметив, как при этих словах неодобрительно подскочила бровь трикстера, закусил нижнюю губу изнутри и мотнул головой, схватившись за подол майки. — Постарайся хотя бы слюной не закапать.

Проклиная свой язык, всякий раз заостряющийся, стоило ему начать нервничать, мужчина вдохнул поглубже и одним слитным движением обнажил свой торс, на выходе чуть прикрыв глаза. Его единственной надеждой было то, что полумрак спальни скроет от пристального взора Бога все явные недостатки и отрихтует мелкие недочеты. Тело мужчины украшали множественные шрамы — от довольно заметных до самых невзрачных, едва отличимых на ощупь. Они служили ему напоминанием об ошибках и промахах, допущенных на разных этапах жизни. В обычное время он предпочитал просто не думать о них, предполагая, что и вторая сторона не станет заострять свое внимание на этих сомнительных свидетельствах мужественности, особенно, если предложить занятие поинтереснее, отвлечь, но сегодня все ощущалось иначе, более интимно, особенно лично. Словно приготовившись к нападению, инстинктивно выпрямившись, Тони расправил плечи и медленно перевел взгляд от пола к трикстеру, затаившись в ожидании его вердикта. Он цепко наблюдал за его горлом, так и не рискнув посмотреть в лицо, а потому, когда кадык Лафейсона робко дрогнул, самого Старка словно током ударило. Со свистом выпустив весь имевшийся в легких воздух, он запрокинул голову и медленно вдохнул, только теперь осознав, что на всё это время забыл как дышать. Недовольный собой, гений скривил губы в одной из нарочито вежливых улыбок и нарочито самоуверенно ухмыльнулся, высунув кончик языка между зубов.

— Нравится? — хрипло от волнения поинтересовался Старк, замаскировав нервную дрожь в голосе сухим покашливанием.

Приглушенно рассмеявшись, Локи оторвался от созерцания заманчивой дорожки темных волос, рассекающей остроконечной вертикальной чертой низ живота мужчины от границы мышц пресса и вдоль пупка, скрывающейся под поясом брюк, облизнул губы и взглянул на него, сложив брови уголком на переносице. Столь невинное выражение на его лице слишком резко контрастировало с явным вызовом и алчным вожделением в глазах, чтобы поверить ему, но гений, к своему стыду, почти подался на уловку, лишь в последний момент раскусив обман, показав слишком много, чтобы всецело избавить Бога от остававшихся у него сомнений, ответить на все вопросы. Лафейсон прекрасно осознавал то, как влиял на Тони, какие переживания вызывал в его душе своими действиями и легко распознавал в наглости страх оказаться отвергнутым. В этой необычной для себя роли трикстер по-новой раскрывал смертного для себя, но, даже не смотря на то, что он с уважением и пониманием относился к его терзаниям, Бог попросту не мог отказать себе в удовольствии насладиться ими. Нечаянно раскрытая им уязвимость Старка оказалась особенно лакомой находкой и теперь ему хотелось распробовать её до конца, посмаковать, не спеша, раз уж, благодаря щедрости самого гения, ему представилась такая возможность, в то время как второй такой у него могло уже и не быть.

— Неплохо, — лукаво отозвался Локи, вскинув подбородок, — можешь продолжить. Я хочу оценить все перед тем, как мы начнем.

— Не думаю, что смогу тебя чем-то удивить, — фыркнул Старк, ощущая, как тело начинает гореть под оценивающим взглядом Бога, который даже не пытался предпринять что-либо для того, чтобы сделать ситуацию менее неловкой.

Он знал, что может прекратить это в любой момент, проявить немного характера и отказать Богу, но почему-то не делал этого, позволяя трикстеру любоваться собой, словно предметом новообретенной роскоши. Впрочем, отчасти именно в том _как_ Локи смотрел на него и скрывалась причина, по которой мужчина бездействовал. Многие искренне полагали, что Старк считал себя неотразимым и на публику так оно и было — Тони умел играть, выставляя напоказ все то, чего жаждала толпа, — но за надежным фасадом тщательно сплетенной сети лжи скрывался обычный человек со своими мелкими комплексами по поводу внешности, которые, сколько их не подавляй, время от времени и, как правило, в самый неподходящий момент проявлялись снова, напоминая о себе. Однако Локи одним своим взглядом избавлял его от этих сомнений, снимая с него не только одежду, но и тревоги, точно шелуху, обнажая то настоящее, что пряталось глубоко внутри, позволяя почувствовать себя по-настоящему красивым и желанным, внушая мысль о том, что он и впрямь хорош собой настолько, насколько пытался убедить в этом себя и окружающих. Старку больше не требовалось показывать себя — его видели и без этих усилий. Им наслаждались, его хотели и тихо, неброско восхищались, не позволяя загордиться, но и не давая впасть в отчаяние, заботливо защищая ото всякого стыда.

— Однако ты уже видел меня обнаженным, и даже касался, Тони, а я всё ещё вынужден ориентироваться лишь на свое воображение, — улыбнулся Лафейсон и покровительственно кивнул головой.

Вздернув краешек рта в беззвучной ухмылке, мужчина потянулся к поясу брюк, но внезапно замер, ослепленной поразившей его идеей. Коварно усмехнувшись своим мыслям, он бросил на трикстера игривый взгляд и, лишь слегка оттянув один край резинки пижамных штанов вниз, остановился, придерживая ткань подушечкой большого пальца.

— В таком случае, почему бы тебе не сделать это самому? — вызывающе произнес гений, пожимая плечом. — Мы же и так уже нарушили множество правил, — вскинув брови, Тони взглянул на Бога с предвкушением и азартом, мазнув кончиком языка по нижней губе, — и у нас нет причин останавливаться на достигнутом, верно?

Опустив уголки рта вниз и недоверчиво прищурившись, Лафейсон зычно ухмыльнулся и наградил Старка игривым взглядом, позволяя своим губам растянуться в шкодливой улыбке, озарившей его лицо, блеснувшей искорками безумия в глазах. Пересев немного на краю постели, он протянул руки к мужчине и бережно коснулся чуть прохладными ладонями его боков, проведя ими по гладкой коже вниз, лаская контуры тщательно проработанных косых мышц, обводя рельеф торса кончиками пальцев и ради собственного удовольствия дотронулся до манящей его дорожки волос перед тем, как взяться за пояс легких брюк. Судя по тому, как напрягся живот гения, в ту минуту он задержал дыхание, пристально наблюдая за движениями Бога. Сам Локи пристально следил за реакцией смертного, любуясь его лицом, оттененным вуалью мрака, царящего в комнате. Взгляд глубоких черных глаз казался ему прожигающим, способным проникнуть под кожу, а изгиб красивых, четко очерченных губ теперь выглядел особенно греховным. Засмотревшись, Лафейсон неброско облизнулся и, крепко схватившись за податливую резинку, потянул Тони на себя, вынуждая опуститься сначала одним коленом на постель, а затем и вовсе нырнуть в его объятия, принимая ещё один горячий поцелуй, которым трикстеру не терпелось с ним поделиться.

— Черт, Локи, ты уронил меня! — хрипло рассмеялся мужчина, извиваясь в руках Бога, пытаясь найти для себя удобное положение, когда окончательно потерял равновесие.

— Заткнись, — сквозь смех беззлобно рыкнул Лафейсон, не позволяя гению окончательно прервать череду поцелуев, сминая его нелепое сопротивление и останавливая возню.

Перехватив запястья смертного, он сжал их одной ладонью и одним сильным движением повернулся вместе с ним на постели, уронив Тони спиной на мягкий матрас, вздернув его руки над головой. Шумно выдохнув от неожиданности, Тони инстинктивно выгнулся под Богом, вскинув бедра ему навстречу, но взглянув при этом неожиданно испуганно, почти затравленно. Эта резкая перемена настроение исказила его лицо, затаившись складочкой меж бровей и задрожав на зацелованных, чуть припухших губах. Нависая над ним, трикстер непонимающе наблюдал за Старком, тревожно хмурясь и пытаясь разгадать причину такого явного беспокойства, охватившего его до легкой, но вполне ощутимой при таком тесном контакте дрожи, которая совершенно не была похожа на возбужденную лихорадку. Хмурясь, Локи одними лишь глазами как будто спрашивал у мужчины, что с ним случилось, ощущая необходимость позаботиться о нем, особенно теперь, когда он выглядел таким беззащитным.

— Отпусти, — прошептал Тони, чуть заметно шевеля губами.

Это был его персональный триггер со времен Афганистана. Пережив травмирующие психику события, гений постепенно избавился от большинства страхов, вышедших тогда из темноты холодной пещеры и обосновавшихся у него в подсознании, но оставались и такие, которые активировались, стоило щелкнуть спусковым крючком. По незнанию Лафейсон прикоснулся к одному из них. От знакомого холодка панической атаки, скользнувшего по ребрам, сердце испуганно замерло в груди мужчины, а затем пустилось галопом, оглушая и сбивая дыхание. Горло перехватило спазмом, Старк замер, сражаясь с фантомной болью в месте, где когда-то был реактор. Казалось, разом заныли все шрамы и вскрылись старые раны, обнажая его затравленную душу перед неосторожным Богом.

— Отпусти руки, прошу тебя, — выдохнул Тони, безотчетно хватаясь пальцами за воздух.

Просьба Старка ошеломила Бога. Сам её факт, словно наиболее личное откровение, точно гений исповедовался перед ним, раскрыв свой самый главный страх. Подспудно Локи знал, что это был очень важный, переломный момент в их отношениях, влияние которого будет ощущаться в будущем. Отпустив его руки, он заботливо огладил покрытые мягкими, чуть выгоревшими под не сходящим загаром волосками предплечья от локтей до косточек на запястьях, и любовно переплел с ним пальцы, предлагая без слов почувствовать свою поддержку. Прикрыв глаза, Тони осторожно сглотнул и крупно вздрогнул, почувствовав, как хватка сильных пальцев на запястьях ослабла, даруя им желанную свободу, а испуганному сердцу покой. Заметно расслабившись, Старк поджал губы в виноватой улыбке, опасаясь, что внезапным приступом ПТСР окончательно испортил момент. Однако, заметив в глазах мужчины тень грусти, трикстер несильно сжал и привлек его руки к своей груди, позволив взяться за полы халата, даря теплую улыбку в ответ на неуверенный взгляд и кивая в качестве приглашения продолжить. Волна щемящей нежности всколыхнулась в его душе и отразилась в глазах, влажно блеснувших в темноте искорками и надежды для заплутавшего во мраке своих страхов гения. За одно это мгновение они как будто стали ближе, преодолев ещё одну невидимую стену меж друг другом, и теперь ничто уже не могло им помешать.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — на грани слышимости произнес Локи, касаясь виска Тони губами.

Насухо сглотнув, гений безотчетно прижался к груди Лафейсона, стискивая в пальцах теплый и мягкий халат, сжимая его с такой силой, что побелели костяшки. Он почти перестал дрожать, но потребовалось ещё несколько минут, чтобы мужчина окончательно пришел в себя и смог настроиться, вновь опуститься спиной на постель и поднять на Бога взгляд, исполненный тепла и благодарности.

— Хочешь продолжить? — шепотом поинтересовался трикстер, с наслаждением отмечая про себя то, как осторожно Тони раскрыл ворот его халата, обнажив грудь и робко коснувшись ей, проведя мозолистыми кончиками пальцев по мышечному контуру.

— Ты ведь не пустишь меня сверху? — почти с утвердительной интонацией в голосе уточнил Старк, лаская горячими ладонями широкий разлет его плеч, раздевая Лафейсона, будто разворачивая долгожданный подарок.

Обменявшись с ним понимающими и говорящими громче слов улыбками, выпутавшись из плена махровой ткани, Локи привстал на коленях, оттолкнувшись руками от постели, и, демонстрируя мужчине себя во всей красе, позволяя ему насладиться изящностью своего сильного и гибкого тела, во многом почти совершенного, но не лишенного изъянов, которые, как он надеялся, скрыл царящий в спальне полумрак ночи, изящно выпрямился, упиваясь тем, какое впечатление мог произвести и сколько власти над гением даровал ему этот миг. Окончательно сбросив с себя халат и наградив Старка хищным взглядом, трикстер скривил губы в лукавой усмешке и качнул головой, забрав пряди смоляных волос пятерней назад, пригладив и уложив их так, чтобы не падали на лицо.

— Конечно, нет, — ухмыльнулся Локи, ловко стягивая с него пижамные брюки, посмеиваясь на тем, как Тони смущенно сморщил нос, пряча глаза под дрожащими ресницами. — И как только ты подумал такое.

— Действительно, — ехидно отозвался гений, помогая освободить себя от остатков одежды, укладываясь на постели поудобнее и устраивая крепкие, жилистые ноги по обе стороны от Бога, вернувшегося в его объятия.

Рокочуще рассмеявшись, Лафейсон втянул мужчину в ещё один долгий, страстный поцелуй, заставляя забыть обо всех сомнениях и сосредоточиться на ощущениях, а заодно утверждая свое право на него, вжимаясь в Тони всем телом и насыщаясь его жаром. Прикасаясь к нему так, словно он был хрупче хрусталя, трикстер ласкал тело гения, ощущая под пальцами игру напряженных мышц, их чувственную пульсацию и от того насколько отзывчивым, охочим до ласки оказался Старк у него кружилась голова. То, что начиналось как азартная, безумная игра, в один миг стало чем-то большим. Теперь Локи хотел не только брать, но и заботиться, преподнося в дар всю свою нерастраченную нежность в благодарность за доверие, которым щедро наградил его гений, поверив в него и позволив то, что, вероятно, никогда прежде не позволял другим. От осознания важности и волшебства происходящего сердце затрепетало в груди Бога. Однако, почувствовав, как оба стали задыхаться — от недостатка кислорода или от захвативших своей остротой ощущений — он с легким сожалением оторвался от манящих губ смертного и припал к его шее, с тихим стоном прикусив кожу в том месте, где особенно ощутимо билась венка пульсом запретной любви, оставляя метку, подобную той, что горела на нем самом.

Пронзенный сладкой болью, Тони выгнулся навстречу Локи, сильнее сжав руками его плечи, царапая короткими ногтями гладкую кожу, оставляя тонкие полосы на лопатках, толкаясь своим возбуждением в его живот и ощущая, как не менее твердый член трикстера упирается  
в него, даря восхитительное ощущение трения. Запрокинув голову с коротким, задушенным вздохом, гений предоставил лучший доступ к горлу, которое утром наверняка придется прятать за высоким воротом, и машинально сжал бока трикстера коленями, желая прижать к себе настолько сильно, насколько только мог. Скользнув одной рукой в волосы Лафейсона, мужчина притянул его голову к себе ещё чуть ближе, позволяя терзать ключицу, коротко вздрагивая от особенно сильных укусов, отдающихся в теле электрическим импульсами. Сдерживая стоны, рвущиеся из груди, Старк в кровь искусал губы, жмурясь от остроты эмоций и ощущений, все глубже проваливаясь в пучину предлагаемого наслаждения, позволяя самым темным желаниям овладеть его разумом, отпуская себя и забывая обо всем, что было важным до этого момента. Локи с натяжкой можно было назвать нежным, ведь ласку Бог дарил безжалостно, всецело подчиняя своему желанию, лишая воли. Впрочем, именно это гению нравилось в нем больше всего. Утонуть в трикстере оказалось так же легко, как и соблазниться им, а ныне мужчина и вовсе растворялся в нем, позволяя все, чего бы он не попросил, потому как и сам хотел того же. Мысль о том, чтобы отдаться Локи больше не казалась ему дикой. Лишь в первое мгновение испытав нечто похожее на страх, теперь же Тони ничуть не сомневался в том, что это было правильным решением. Совершенно новый и волнительный опыт, который он собирался получить с трикстером, манил гения грядущим наслаждением, обещая показать его прежде непознанные грани и раскрыть нечто в нем самом.

— Полегче, уверен, эта часть моего тела мне ещё понадобится, — улыбнувшись, прошептал Тони, чуть потянув Лафейсона за гладкие пряди волос, вынуждая отстраниться от пульсирующей из-за многочисленных засосов шеи и ноющей от укусов ключицы. — Там ещё много места, достойного твоего внимания.

Просияв немного смущенной, но абсолютно счастливой улыбкой, Локи столкнулся лбами с гением, прикрыл глаза и трогательно нахмурился, заполошно дыша. Ощущение искреннего счастья переполняло трикстера, пьяня и будоража одновременно, но вместе с тем заставляя необъяснимо бояться той неизведанности, к которой он собирался прикоснуться. Понимая это без лишних слов, Старк, бережно лаская его голову кончиками пальцев, зашептал в темноту внезапно пришедшие ему на ум нежные глупости, утешая и призывая не спешить. Вполне способный понять желание трикстера урвать как можно больше, пока не отобрали, но знающий, сколь драгоценным может быть момент и как важно его не упустить, Тони обхватил его лицо ладонями и вынудил посмотреть на себя. Очарованный мягкой улыбкой мужчины, Лафейсон робко вскинул брови, доверчиво глядя в его глаза, пропадая в них снова и, казалось, уже навсегда.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь пойти сегодня до конца? — прошептал Старк, гуляя взглядом по его лицу и все чаще задерживаясь на красивых, но потерявших четкость линий губах.

— Я не знаю, — честно признался Локи и прикрыл глаза, насухо сглатывая. — Я лишь хочу почувствовать и ещё…

Не дождавшись окончания фразы, Тони скользнул рукой между их тесно прижатых друг к другу тел и уверенно обхватил оба возбужденных члена ладонью, умело и не сильно сжав у самого основания. Со свистом выпустив остатки воздуха из легких, Локи ощутимо напрягся и стиснул зубы, но сопротивления не выказал. Чутко прислушиваясь к его неровному, чуть сиплому дыханию, Старк постепенно сместил руку немного выше, жадно наблюдая за лицом трикстера. Этого короткого и незатейливого прикосновения оказалось достаточно, чтобы сорвать с губ Лафейсона серебрящийся на верхних нотах, бархатный стон. Прокатившись по спальне, он обласкал слух гения, готового поклясться, что в жизни не слышал звука глубже и красивее. Восхищенно выдохнув, Тони, не меньше пораженный собственными ощущениями, плавно провел кулаком по всей длине стволов, прикасаясь к налитым возбуждением, особенно чувствительным, влажно-бархатистым головкам, и немного подался навстречу своей руке, на выходе делая незаметной разницу, при которой его член был на дюйм короче, но чуть толще, чем у трикстера. Стремясь выдержать неторопливый темп ласки, мужчина немного перелег, отведя одну ногу в сторону и вытянувшись под Локи на спине, удобнее устроил руку между их телами, прикоснувшись при этом к обоим настолько удачно, что по мышцам пресса от паха и до самой груди разошелся электрический импульс острого удовольствия.

Задохнувшись на очередном длинном стоне с оттяжкой в хриплый рык, Бог зажмурился и, поймав гения, обвился рукой по его талии, прижав к себе, спрятал лицо в стыке его шеи и плеча. За несколько движений приноровившись ласкать их обоих так, будто они всегда были единым целом, Тони принялся мучительно медленно двигать рукой, сливаясь с Локи в стонах, переходящих в полузадушенные крики, полные чувств и желания. Зарывшись свободной рукой в длинные волосы трикстера, Старк тяжело и сбито дышал ему на ухо, выгибаясь на каждом особенно удачном движении, усиливая трение, соприкасаясь с Лафейсоном так тесно, что они могли чувствовать удары сердца друг друга. Гений щедро делился с Богом своей чувственностью, насыщаясь приятной твердостью его сильного тела, замершего под сладкой пыткой, призывая довериться ему. С вымученным стоном, будто даже захныкав, Локи провел ладонями по бокам мужчины и постепенно начал вторить Тони, извиваясь сверху с неменьшей грацией, легко перенимая рисунок движений и забываясь в наслаждении, позволяя ему захватить себя.

Прикрыв глаза, Старк мелко задрожал, ощущая, что с Лафейсоном происходит ровно тоже самое. Разгоряченные и влажные от выступившего пота, их тела скользили навстречу друг другу, словно в танце, идеально повторяя и дополняя плавные движения. Вскинув руки, Бог крепко ухватился за изголовье кровати, позволив гению упасть на спину, и одним сильным толчком прижался к нему до предела, почти болезненно вдавив собой в постель. Изящно прогнувшись, Локи низко, рокочуще застонал, запрокинув голову, подставив мужчине свою грудь, чем Тони неприминул воспользоваться. Вытянув шею и немного пристав на локтях, он прикоснулся губами к солоноватой, по-прежнему немного прохладной коже, оттенявшей его собственный жар, и прошелся дорожкой поцелуев до самого горла, чуть прихватив слабо дрожащий кадык. Все это время Тони не переставал ритмично ласкать их обоих горячей ладонью, понемногу ускоряясь, но теперь его движения были скорее отрывистыми, немного грубыми. Однако им обоим так нравилось даже больше. Их наслаждение граничило с болью, стирая в сознании все остальное, вызывая под веками цветные круги от удовольствия.

Крепко схватившись свободной рукой за шею трикстера, ощущая, что они особенно близко подошли к краю и не имея сил больше ждать, он выгнулся на постели дугой и за несколько особо точных движений довел их до головокружительного оргазма. Сплетясь в единое целое и каждой клеточкой тела почувствовав вибрацию друг друга, то, как на долю мгновение окаменели мышцы, прежде чем их охватило огнем, мужчины отчаянно застонали в унисон и принялись слепо искать поцелуев, столь необходимых сейчас обоим, чтобы вновь научиться дышать. Слабо вздрагивая от каждого мимолетного прикосновения, не размыкая объятий и чуть слышно продолжая мурлыкать от пережитого удовольствия, они делили каждый вдох на двоих, робко целуясь, лаская сухие, искусанные губы, постепенно все чаще улыбаясь и приходя в себя. Наконец остатки томной неги выплеснулись в тихом смехе, объединившем их ещё одной тонкой ниточкой с крепким узелком, протянувшей от одной души к другой.

Повалившись на бок, Локи притянул Тони к себе и прижал его к своей груди. Это вышло так легко и естественно, что у гения даже не возникло желания возмутиться. Перед глазами ещё мерцали редкие звездочки от пережитого удовольствия и, уютно устроившись в руках Бога, Старк наскоро вытер их обоих краем выбившейся простыни и безропотно наслаждался последними, плавно угасающими мгновениями яркого оргазма. Запустив руку во влажные, спутанные пряди волос мужчины, трикстер принялся бережно массировать его голову, прислушиваясь к его тихому, умиротворенному дыханию, чуть перебиваемому довольным мурчанием. На лице Локи расцвела ласковая, умиленная улыбка, когда гений, немного забывшись, потерся носом о его ключицу и приподнял голову, выпрашивая для себя ещё один поцелуй. Этот момент Лафейсон хотел запомнить навечно. Подавшись навстречу смертному, он трепетно коснулся его губ и постепенно углубил легкий поцелуй, столкнувшись с ним языком, позволив себе вновь довести смертного до дрожи.

— Я хочу пойти до конца, — прошептал Локи, внезапно прервавшись и заглянув в мутные от удовольствия глаза Старка.

— Чего? — не понял Тони, расслабленно усмехнувшись и вскинув брови.

Подарив гению одну из своих лучезарных, но вместе с тем опасных улыбок, Лафейсон ловко и все же заботливо повернул его в своих объятиях, с нажимом принудив опуститься грудью на постель. Поначалу подобная перемена положения не вызвала у мужчины особых эмоций, лишь легкий смех. Податливый и разморенный после только что пережитого наслаждения, Старк легко уступил трикстеру, но осознание все же пробралось в его затуманенный томной негой рассудок и подобно молнии прорезало завесу блаженного неведения. Захлебнувшись воздухом, Тони, возмущенно тихо крякнул и неуклюже попытался привстать на локтях, но Локи не дал ему такой возможности. Накрыв гения собой, он с удобством расположился на его крепких ногах и опустил руки на сильные плечи, вдавив в подушку, смиряя нежными прикосновениями бессмысленное сопротивление. По мнению Локи, с тыла гений был не менее красив, и теперь у него появилась возможность всласть им налюбоваться. Перенеся одну руку на загривок мужчины, упредив от возможных попыток воспротивиться, Лафейсон провел второй ладонью по плавному изгибу его спины, огладил ровную поясницу, вычертив границы мягких ямочек, и вплотную подобрался к упругой заднице. На этом мгновении оба задержали дыхание. Старк замер, ожидая следующего шага от трикстера, а тот попросту не решался продолжить, наслаждаясь игрой мышц под гладкой, смуглой кожей мужчины.

Осторожно повернув голову и шумно выдохнув, Тони облизнул пересохшие губы и прикрыл глаза. Он кожей чувствовал то, как Локи жадно его разглядывал, и одной этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать приятное волнение внизу живота. Он хотел понравиться трикстеру и возможность вызвать в нем желание заводила его. Несмотря на свое весьма неоднозначное положение, гений к тому моменту был и сам немало возбужден. Сила, столь явно ощущаемая им в действиях Лафейсона, умеренная ласка его чуть прохладных рук и абсолютная, немного даже пугающая тишина, делали свое дело. Старк жаждал продолжения и ожидание с каждой минутой становилось все непереносимее. Обреченный на томление гений терял голову. Отрезвить его не мог даже робкий страх, скребущий глубоко в душе из-за отсутствия опыта у обоих любовников. Теперь все кроме вновь замаячившего на горизонте ночи наслаждения казалось мелким и незначительным.

— Послушай, а ты точно готов к этому? — хрипло поинтересовался Тони, пока его фантазия не убежала слишком далеко, лишив всякой связи с реальностью.

Вместо ответа Локи одним плавным движением бедер позволил мужчине ощутить всю силу своего вновь окрепшего желания. Этой демонстрации оказалось достаточно, чтобы убедить гения, что второй раунд для трикстера вовсе не проблема. Заполошно вдохнув, Старк тихо застонал и мягко прогнулся под рукой трикстера, ища для себя большего контакта, а заодно лучшим образом устраивая свой заинтересовавшийся в происходящем член, болезненно упирающийся в постель. От этой доверчивой податливости глаза Лафейсона вспыхнули зеленым огнем. Тони и сам не ожидал от себя ничего подобного, но теперь им управляли инстинкты, обнаженное желание и он в одно мгновение стал ведомым. Хищно оскалившись, Локи резко подался вперед и накрыл гения собой, точно волна, прижавшись к нему всем телом, медленно двигая бедрами, потираясь крепко стоящим членом о гладкую кожу ягодиц. Тони задушенно всхлипнул, вновь спрятав лицо в подушке, и заскреб пальцами по постели. Краска бросилась ему в лицо, и, опаленный жгучим смущением, он тихо застонал, слыша, как ему вторит трикстер.

Оба хорошо понимали, что ни один из них уже не остановится, но остатками угасающего здравомыслия Старк осознавал необходимость напоследок позаботиться об их общем комфорте, однако язык не слушался. Вместо важных слов с его губ срывались лишь глубокие стоны, вибрирующие где-то в груди, рвущиеся наружу мольбой о большем. Мужчина хотел забыться в этой страсти, отдаться ей всецело и доверить себя Богу, который без лишних обещаний внушил ему уверенность в том, что сможет о нем позаботиться. Все это время Локи увлеченно целовал его плечи, вырисовывая сложный узор на горячей, чуть влажной коже, оставлял метки нежных укусов под лопатками и ласкал так, словно гений был его самым большим сокровищем. Руки трикстера скользили вдоль боков смертного и по его ребрам, мяли и оглаживали тело с такой заботой, что у мужчины щемило сердце.

Все же найдя в себе силы сделать глубокий вдох, Тони снова повернул голову, устроившись щекой на подушке, и Лафейсон чутко отреагировал на это движение. Его лицо возникло перед глазами мужчины так быстро, что он невольно вздрогнул и шало улыбнулся, избавляя Локи от поводов для тревоги.

— Нужна смазка, — прошептал гений, виновато щуря глаза. — Я не против попробовать, но по слюне не дам.

Тони хотел добавить ещё про презервативы, но в последний момент передумал. Вряд ли Бог мог быть чем-то болен, а лишать их возможности в первый раз ощутить всю остроту любви в её самом совершенном проявлении было бы слишком жестоко. К тому же стесняться им уже явно было нечего. Тем не менее у мужчины все же нашлась причина поволноваться. Красноречиво озадаченное выражение лица трикстера, крепко задумавшегося над его словами, не предвещало ничего хорошего. Особенно пугающей выглядела складочка между нахмуренных бровей. Он успел выучить некоторые особенности мимики Локи, чтобы знать: в такие моменты Лафейсон всегда был глубоко погружен в себя и лучшим решением было его не трогать. Впрочем, распаленное сознание в ответ на эту мысль тут же возразило, что вместо этого Бог давно уже мог быть не менее глубоко в нем, если бы не его принципиальное упрямство. Необузданность собственных желаний немного поразила мужчину. Меж тем, они пробыли без движения и в полном молчании достаточно долго, чтобы он начал чувствовать себя неловко, зато Локи, ушедшего в размышления, как будто бы ничего не смущало.

— Ты меня немного пугаешь, — честно признался Тони, насухо сглатывая от волнения.

— На что похожа ваша смазка? — тихо уточнил Локи выпрямившись и сев на ногах гения.

Все это время Бог всерьёз размышлял над тем, как поступить. В то время как они могли прерваться, чтобы сходить за упомянутой гением жидкостью для любви, Лафейсон ничуть не хотел выбираться из постели и уж тем более надолго отпускать смертного от себя. В глубине души трикстер всерьёз опасался, что мужчина передумает и не мог допустить подобного. Однако ничуть не хуже он понимал и то, что без специальной подготовки у них ничего не выйдет. Возможно, Локи и не обладал необходимым опытом, но был прекрасно осведомлен в том, как именно принято заниматься любовью. В отличие от своего брата, трикстер тянулся к знаниями совершенно разнообразным, не ограничивая себя лишь тем, что могло пригодиться на поле боя. Именно поэтому недостаток практики он с лихвой искупал своей теоретическая подготовленностью.

— Я даже не знаю, как тебе объяснить, — искренне растерялся Тони, вскинув брови.

Недовольно хмыкнув, Лафейсон прикрыл глаза и постарался почувствовать потоки магии, мягко курсирующие по телу. Он явственно ощутил приток силы после первого оргазма, но не придал этому значения, решив разобраться с неожиданным явлением чуть позже. Однако теперь его нужды переменились и Локи был настроен воспользоваться вновь обретенными способностями, чтобы заглянуть в свой внепространственный карман, таящий в себе множество полезных вещиц, которые он прятал там на разные случаи жизни. Обычно извлечение не требовало особых усилий, но в условиях его нынешнего существования, когда ресурс был практически истощен, Лафейсон не прибегал к услугам своего тайника. Теперь же он чувствовал, что может без ущерба для себя вновь занырнуть в его чертоги и отыскать на полочках хранилища то, что ему нужно.

Пребывающий в волнительном неведении Старк утешал себя мыслью, что первый раз всегда неловкий и смущающий. Гений с горечью отметил про себя, что градус возбуждения немного понизился, хотя его член по-прежнему уверенно стоял и олицетворял собой последнюю надежду сопротивления. Сам факт того, что он подумал о Звездный войнах в такой момент заставил его бровь нервно подскочить, а уголки губ опуститься вниз. Определенно ему стоило позаботиться обо всем этом заранее. Конечно, Тони не планировал оказаться с Локи в одной постели этой ночью, но где-то в глубине души предполагал что-то подобное, когда шел к нему, и в этом случае ему явно стоило последовать первому правилу джентльмена: всегда будь готов к приятным неожиданностям. Однако Старк о нем даже не вспомнил.

— Я думаю, это подойдет, — внезапно произнес Лафейсон, демонстрируя мужчине колбу с прозрачным веществом.

Проморгавшись, гений изумленно посмотрел на стандартную лабораторную склянку в руке Бога и нервно облизнул губы. Перспектива оказаться подопытным кроликом его мало привлекала, но пленительный свет надежды на продолжение ночи оказался заманчивее глупых страхов испытать на себе божественну смазку.

— Я хочу знать что это? — осторожно уточнил Тони, чувствуя, как предательски зашлось сердце в груди, а низ живота свело сладкой судорогой предвкушения, поскольку про себя он уже принял решение и вопрос задал скорее для проформы.

— То, что почти наверняка избавит тебя от неприятных ощущений, — пространственно отозвался трикстер и откупорил колбу. — Полагаю, этой информации будет достаточно.

На губах Бога расцвела самодовольная улыбка. Среди прочего изобилия в своем кармане он выбрал один из самых слабых обезболивающих эликсиров, который научился изготавливать еще в детстве. К сожалению, его целительных свойств было недостаточно, чтобы врачевать раны серьезнее царапины, а потому Локи им почти не пользовался, но зато по своей структуре и при наличии целебных компонентов в составе он лучшим образом подходил для того, чтобы заменить собой смазку, на которой так рьяно настаивал смертный.

— Главное, чтобы утром у меня не вырос хвост или что-то подобное, — хмыкнул гений, подбив подушку себе под грудь и расположившись поудобнее. — Ты знаешь, что делать, да?

— Теоретически, — безжалостно признался Лафейсон, окунув палец в бесцветную жидкость и растерев её на подушечках, раздумывая как много ему потребуется.

Локи определенно доставляло удовольствие играть на его нервах. Вспыхнув от праведного негодования, Тони попытался возмутиться и уже было вскинул голову, чтобы обрушиться на Бога с возмущенной речью, но тот заботливо накрыл его рот ладонью и, пользуясь тем, что мужчина и сам немного приподнялся, легко вскинул его бедра над постелью, вынудив встать на колени. Лишь убедившись, что Старк справился со своим приступом острословия и затих, трикстер отнял руку от его лица и, нежно погладив горло, отстранился.

— Расслабься, Тони, я ведь обещал, что не причиню тебе вреда, — проворковал трикстер, любуясь открывшимся ему видом. — А знаешь…

— Скажешь хоть слово про то, что люди созданы стоять на коленях — лягну, — сердито пообещал Тони, пряча пылающее лицо в подушке.

— Ты очень красивый, — сдержав смех, с улыбкой мягко договорил Локи, проводя ладонями по изнанке его бедер, прикасаясь одной рукой к налитой возбуждением плоти, повторяя те же движения, которые прежде исполнял сам гений. — Отринь сторонние мысли. Ты слишком напряжен для того, чтобы принять меня.

— Боже, заткнись, ты не делаешь лучше, — со стоном проворчал Старк, жмурясь до красных пятен перед глазами и пылая от смущения так, что рисковал прожечь подушку.

Гений и сам прекрасно понимал, что ему нужно расслабиться, отключить голову, но из-за возникшей паузы он откатился слишком далеко, практически к истокам ночи и теперь его состояние снова требовало небольшой подготовки. Мужчина был уверен, что многого ему не потребуется, но заползший в душу страх прочно обосновался внутри, не позволяя ему себя отпустить. Тони нервничал и ещё больше ненавидел себя за это, угнетаемый смущением. Особых усилий ему стоило сдерживать свой язык, ведь в такие моменты он всегда говорил лишнее, а сейчас это было просто непозволительно. Локи был тем, кто мог развернуться и уйти, оставив его в столь щекотливом положении, в агонии неудовлетворенного желания. Старк хорошо понимал это и не хотел давать Лафейсону лишний повод сомневаться в том, что они собрались сделать. Вполне достаточно было его личных метаний по этому поводу. И все же, возможно, на этот раз гений и впрямь зашел слишком далеко, сунулся туда, куда не следовало. Будучи уже не мальчиком, обладая целым набором ментальных проблем, меньше всего ему нужно было пополнение этой причудливой коллекции в виде постоянного чувства стыда в душе за то, что он собирался сделать этой ночью.

Возможно, если бы Локи и дальше позволил Тони себя накручивать, он бы и впрямь решил остановиться, но трикстер словно почувствовал в нем надлом и в нужный момент бережно коснулся губами спины. Не говоря ни слова, Лафейсон выстроил дорожку из сухих поцелуев вдоль его позвоночника от крестца до развилки плеч и, слабо качнувшись вперед, влажно поцеловал загривок гения, с тихим мурчанием укусив его за мочку уха. Мурашки россыпью покрыли тело смертного, а его руки дрогнули, когда окаменевшие мышцы дали слабину. Локи продолжал свою ласку медленно, ничего не прося взамен и ни на чем не настаивая, мягко скользя ладонями по торсу и бедрам Старка. Он вновь принялся истязать крепко стоящий, сочащийся природной смазкой член мужчины, когда в награду наконец услышал тихий стон. Сведя лопатки, Тони послушно прогнулся и вымученно вздохнул, отпуская не только теснящий легкие воздух, но лишние мысли из головы, всего себя. В руках трикстера он чувствовал себя огражденным ото всего, даже от своих внутренних страхов и многих демонов, что таились в душе. Доверие, пришедшее на смену тревогам, утешило мужчину и, окончательно расслабившись, он прогнулся немного сильнее, опустившись на локти.

— Давай, только медленно, — прошептал Тони, держа глаза по-прежнему закрытыми и всецело сосредоточившись на ощущениях.

— Сможешь направлять меня? — также тихо уточнил Локи, окуная пальцы в эликсир.

— Постараюсь, — вздохнул Старк, устраивая голову щекой на подушке.

Первое же прикосновение прохладных, влажных от смазки пальцев трикстера к колечку его плотно сжатых мышц заставило смертного с задушенным воем уткнуться лицом в подушку и замереть. Вспыхнувшие алым уши пульсировали в такт зачастившему сердцу, грозящему проломить грудную клетку. Гений оказался совершенно не готов к тому, насколько остро это будет ощущаться и как отзовется тело на столь интимное вторжение. В момент мужчина почувствовал себя чересчур раскрытым и преступно доступным. Ему отчаянно захотелось сбежать, однако Старк сдержался. Это было бы слишком трусливо и нелепо. К тому же он так окаменел от напряжения, что едва мог двигаться. Задыхаясь от смущения, Тони стиснул зубы и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь снова расслабить свое тело, а главное собраться с мыслями. В голове царил белый шум. Он заглушал собой всё и не пропускал даже слова, произносимые трикстером, который пытался утешить гения или хотя бы его дозваться. Растерявшись, Локи заломил брови уголком и до крови прикусил нижнюю губу изнутри. Ему нестерпимо хотелось продолжить или хотя бы попытаться снова, сделать все правильно, но, понимая насколько это сложно было для Тони, он терпеливо ждал, надеясь, что мужчина найдет в себе силы и решиться попробовать ещё раз, даст ему второй шанс.

Собравшись с духом, хоть и продолжая мелко дрожать, Старк тихо фыркнул и, выждав ещё с мгновение, предложил Лафейсону продолжить. Не подобрав подходящих слов, он просто махнул Богу рукой и покрепче сжал руками ещё одну подушку, подтянув поближе, впился зубами в её мякоть. Трикстер замешкался. Добавив немного смазки в надежде, что это поможет сделать процесс менее болезненным, Локи вновь прикоснулся пальцами ко входу мужчины, бережно распределяя по его контуру бесцветную жидкость. Прислушиваясь к каждому вдоху и едва уловимому, задушенному стону смертного, Локи принялся ласково разминать упрямые мышцы сфинктера, оглаживая их и разогревая. Добившись небольшого, но видимого успеха, он зачерпнул ещё немного эликсира и осторожно ввел палец в тело гения на одну фалангу. В этот момент мужчины тихо, надрывно застонали от напряжения и охватившего их волнения. Радуясь успеху, Бог широко улыбнулся и благодарно поцеловал спину Тони.

— Ты в порядке? — прошептал Локи, свободной рукой успокаивающе поглаживая гения меж лопаток.

Упираясь лбом в подушку, Тони тяжело и шумно дышал, часто облизывая пересыхающие губы. Ощущения были непривычными, на их осмысление уходило много сил, но зато боли он почти не чувствовал, скоре легкий дискомфорт, с которым не сложно примириться. Пальцы, сжимающие подушку, занемели и Старк осторожно ослабил хватку, особенно когда ощутил ладонь Лафейсона на своей спине. Эта незатейливая ласка его и впрямь утешила. Тихо пробормотав нечто утвердительное, гений призывно вильнул бедрами и немного приподнял задницу, предполагая, что правильный угол облегчит задачу им обоим. Приняв его действия за приглашение продолжить, трикстер осторожно толкнулся пальцем глубже, заводя его на вторую фалангу вглубь жаркого тела мужчины, но Тони мгновенно сжал его в себе с такой силой, что Бог решил остановиться. Старк зашипел и грязно выругался, позволяя словам утонуть в подушке. Эта несдержанность вызвала шкодливую улыбку на губах Лафейсона. Выждав немного, он принялся медленно двигать рукой, распределяя смазку внутри Тони, оглаживая его гладкие стеночки подушечкой пальца, вновь тратя не мало времени на то, чтобы расслабить и подготовить. Лишь когда давление мышц на его палец ощутимо ослабло, Бог проник в гения до костяшки и затем плавно вышел, чтобы взять ещё немного эликсира.

Несмотря на свою неопытность, Локи оказался весьма терпеливым любовником, способным должным образом позаботиться о своем партнере. Трикстер без спешки растягивал гения сначала одним пальцем, затем двумя, постепенно углубляясь, усиливая давление, уделяя внимание его ощущениям, делая паузы, когда это требовалось, разбавляя интимную ласку легкими поцелуями во влажную спину, иногда даже пытаясь разговаривать с Тони, но почти не получая ответов на свои вопросы. Вместо слов звучали стоны, которые из робких и едва слышных за время их подготовки стали длинными и вибрирующими. Потерявшись в разнообразных ощущениях, Старк, не стесняясь, всхлипывал, когда движения Лафейсона выходили особенно точными, недовольно хныкал, стоило Богу выйти из него, чтобы набрать смазки, и мурлыкал всякий раз, когда Локи к нему возвращался, повторяя уже знакомые, нежные ласки и добавляя к ним новые. Могло показаться, что всё это будет длиться вечно, но на самом деле оба были уже на пределе. Крупная дрожь била их все сильнее, давая выход скопившемуся в телах напряжению, пот струился по разгоряченной коже и, казалось, даже воздух в спальне раскалился до красна.

Тонущий в наслаждении, Тони все отчетливее ощущал потребность прикоснуться к себе, догадываясь, что и трикстер тоже держался из последних сил. Он не был до конца уверен в том, что готов принять Лафейсона, но медлить у него уже не было сил. Извиваясь под руками Бога, гений медленно расставил ноги пошире и растянулся грудью на постели, найдя для себя наиболее удобное положение. В этот самый момент, почувствовав, как изменился угол проникновения, Локи толкнулся тремя пальцами чуть глубже и неожиданно для обоих задел простату смертного. Содрогнувшись всем телом, Старк отрывисто вскрикнул и блаженно застонал. Оглушенный эмоциями, трикстер замер, слыша лишь удары своего сердца, а затем, надеясь вновь извлечь из груди гения этот восхитительный звук, прицельно надавил на упругий бугорок железы внутри его тела и все повторилось. У Тони потемнело в глазах и в этом умиротворяющем мраке замерцали звезды. Бережно массируя его простату, Лафейсон придвинулся ближе к мужчине и плавно налег сверху, жадно прислушиваясь к его заполошным стонам, которыми он почти захлебывался.

— Ты позволишь мне? — чуть слышно уточнил Локи, прихватывая губами ухо смертного.

— Да, черт возьми, да, — с трудом прошептал Старк, изгибаясь под сильным телом Бога.

Одурманенный удовольствием, Тони принял его довольно легко. За одно мгновение заменив пальцы членом, трикстер вошел сначала на одну головку, но выдержка подвела Бога и тогда он толкнулся в жаркую глубину тела гения, проникая слитным, сильным движением сразу до середины. Узкий, тесный и горячий внутри, мужчина обхватывал плоть своего любовника так плотно, что на миг Локи растворился в разноцветных кругах, поплывших у него перед глазами. Он почти не помнил, как вошёл в Старка до основания и принялся размашисто двигаться в нем, пронзая собой податливое тело. Растянувшись на постели без сил, не способный удерживать их обоих на своих руках, гений сипло выл от изнуряющего, обжигающего удовольствия. Для обоих все происходило как в тумане. Лафейсон ни на миг не останавливался, сильными толчками доводя их до беспамятства. Ритм его движений с самого начала был немного рваным, невыдержанным, а совсем скоро и вовсе сделался беспорядочным. Тони старательно подавался ему навстречу, принимая и позволяя Богу всё, что тот хотел взять, и Локи брал, закрепляя своё право на этого человека. Они стонали и хрипели в унисон, распадаясь на высоких нотах, превращаясь в единое целое, сливаясь на всех возможных уровнях и сплавляясь, проникая друг другу под кожу.

Обхватив гения рукой поперек груди, чувствуя насколько близко оба подошли ко второму за ночь пику наслаждения, Лафейсон одним сильным движением приподнял его над постелью, почти не приложив для этого усилий, и, придержав Старка за подбородок, повернул его голову набок, припадая к губам. Поцелуй вышел мокрым и смазанным из-за того, что оба продолжали двигаться. Сталкиваясь зубами и языками, они делили одно горячее дыхание на двоих, с каждым толчком приближаясь к финалу. Опустив одну руку вниз, Тони наконец прикоснулся к себе, сначала сжав член у основания, а затем одним точным движением кулака довел себя до разрядки, протяжно застонав в рот последовавшего за ним Лафейсона. Локи не знал точно, как это произошло, просто в один момент тело пронзило напряжением и затем он испытал невероятный восторг, почувствовал легкость, о которой никогда прежде даже не догадывался, отчего мгновенно закружилась голова, вызывая в нем слабость.

Яркий, обрушившийся на них лавиной эмоций и ощущений оргазм, отрезал их ото всего остального мира, на несколько особенно прекрасных мгновений выстроив над ним купол персональной Вселенной. Свалившись на постель, мужчины по-прежнему тяжело дышали, словно загнанные звери, и тихо постанывали, стоило кому-то неосторожно пошевелиться и коснуться особенно чувствительных местечек на теле. Усталость навалилась на них тяжким грузом, придавив к кровати, накрыв пудовым одеялом. У них не нашлось сил даже на то, чтобы обменяться парочкой слов, высказать свои впечатления. Вместо этого они, сплетясь в тесном объятии, провалились в безмятежный, сытый сон, наслаждаясь близостью друг друга и оберегая покой.

Немногим позднее, спустя всего пару часов, когда за окном уже серебрился жемчужный рассвет, Локи проснулся, почувствовав, что слегка подзамерз. Приподняв голову, трикстер выглянул в окно и с сожалением отметил про себя, что уже занимался новый день. Значит, их время со Старком почти подошло к концу. Сердце тоскливо сжалось и пропустило удар. Нахмурившись, он плавно перевел взгляд на свернувшегося калачиком у него под боком гения, спящего крепким, безмятежно сладким сном, и улыбка в тот же миг осветила его лицо. Перед мысленным взором невольно всплыли картины прошлой ночи и на мгновение Лафейсон почувствовал укол утреннего возбуждения, желание вновь прикоснуться к Тони, но Бог торопливо отогнал видение от себя. Покой мужчины был для него важнее. Осторожно подтянув одеяло, Лафейсон заботливо накрыл их обоих и, немного опустившись вниз на постели, вновь бережно обнял мужчину. Почувствовав окутавшее его тепло, он расслабился, точно маленькая пружинка, и со вздохом выпрямился, приникая к твердой груди трикстера. Любуясь им, Локи скользнул рукой в его волосы и пропустил сквозь пальцы мягкие пряди.

За несколько дней, проведенных вдвоем, маленький смертный стал ему по-своему и все же бесконечно дорог. Разделив с ним ночные кошмары, познав радости и печали, испробовав вкус страсти, Бог проникся к нему не только глубоким уважением, как это было в самом начале, но и другим, совершенно отличным ото всего известного ему чувством, описать которое Лафейсон был не в силе, но тем не менее он знал, что прежде ещё ни к кому не испытывал ничего подобного. Тони стал его откровением и, возможно, даже слабостью, но об этом никто не узнает. Мысленно Локи пообещал себе во что бы то ни стало защитить гения, сберечь его жизнь, если из-за беспечности Бога ему будет что-то угрожать. Лафейсон позволил себе роскошь сблизиться со Старком и теперь нес за него ответственность, а значит, сделает всё, чтобы спасти его от беды, которая теперь могла настигнуть обоих.

Словно почувствовав его беспокойство, мужчина завозился в объятиях Бога. Длинные черные ресницы дрогнули, отбросив быструю тень на спокойное лицо, словно гений вот-вот должен был открыть глаза, но, заметив это, трикстер тихо заворковал над ним, баюкая, не позволяя вынырнуть из омута нежной дремоты.

— Спи, Тони, спи, — прошептал Локи, крепче привлекая его к своей груди. — У нас еще есть немного времени.


	20. Way Down We Go

_Do we get what we deserve?  
We down we go…_

_Посвящается любителям канона._

Над городом сгустилась ночь и тени, медленно расползшиеся по улицам, принесли с собой холод, постепенно отнимая у стен и дорог всё тепло, подаренное солнцем за истекший день. От дыхания в воздухе реял белесый пар. Люди прятались в своих домах, спасаясь от мрака в свете желтых электрических ламп, дрожащих из-за перепадов напряжения. Обрывки редких звуков доносились до центра со стороны моста, дугой переброшенного над рекой. В потемках, окутанных вязкой тишиной, казалось, что это были крики, но разум отказывался принимать их за человеческие. Хотелось верить, что где-то там, над остывающей водой, громко хлопая крыльями, взлетала птица, однако сердце нельзя обмануть и оно, ощущая тервогу, билось в груди так сильно, что почти причиняло боль. Девушка сбавила шаг и покрепче взяла брата за руку. Они почти дошли. Церковь, вернее, то, что от неё осталось после бомбёжки, была всего в двух кварталах впереди. Старинное здание так и не восстановили — муниципалитет не смог найти инвестора, а бюджет не был рассчитан на такие затраты. В одночасье многие люди, оставшиеся без крыши над головой, оказались лишены ещё и Бога. Теперь этот некогда храм Господень казался пристанищем самого Зла и напоминал о страшном времени, о том, что в сущности все человечество было брошено на произвол своим Создателем, не желающим обращать свой взор на страдающих детей, внимать их мольбам и принимать участие в их нелегкой судьбе.

Не сговариваясь, они замерли посередине пустынной улицы и устремили скорбные взгляды на разрушенное здание, слушая тишину. Подсветка, установленная по периметру для того, чтобы обезопасить прохожих от случайного обрушения кирпичной кладки, довершала этот портрет разрухи, охватывая здание, словно пожарище. Свет, скользящий по серому камню, вылизывал стены подобно языкам пламени, обнажая трещины, сквозь которые были хорошо слышны стоны ветра. Прошли годы, а брат с сестрой ещё помнили его оглушающие хрипы и завывания, как и пробирающий до костей озноб в сочетании с голодом и жаждой. Вернуться сюда было не просто и с каждым шагом тлетворный привкус детских страхов ощущался все сильнее. Переглянувшись, близнецы прижались друг к другу плотнее и решительно пошли дальше. Преодолевая себя, они надеялись обрести новый путь, получить шанс на отмщение, которого жаждали уже многие годы. С новыми силами, обретенными благодаря упорству и гневу, Максимофф оказались как никогда близки к цели, но все же недостаточно, чтобы действовать лишь вдвоем. Именно поэтому молодые люди отважились прийти на эту встречу с анонимом, внезапно предложившим им свою помощь по борьбе с Мстителями.

У самого входа в храм Пьетро заботливо завел сестру себе за спину, проигнорировав её недовольный взгляд. Пусть она и могла прочесть мысли любого, но с тем, кто назначил им встречу в столь поздний час, да ещё и в таком необычном месте, определенно стоило быть вдвойне осторожным. Вглядываясь в полумрак, нарушаемый лишь разведенным костром в углублении бывшего придела, юноша бесшумно шагнул вперед, избегая обломков кровли и прочего мусора, рассыпанного по полу. В центре храма вместо привычного архиерейского амвона стоял стул с высокой спинкой. Именно она заслоняла собой того, кто расположился на импровизированном троне, не позволяя рассмотреть образ богохульника, покусившегося на святое место. Сквозь многочисленные прорехи в сводчатом потолке в церковь проникал робкий лунный свет, но, едва коснувшись темных стен, он таял, выхватывая в воздухе лишь редкие пылинки, кружащиеся, подобно мотылькам, страждущим жара огня, но боящимся к нему приблизиться, точно зная, что в нем не будет спасения — лишь погибель.

— Говори, — первой не выдержала Ванда, нарушив тягостное и насквозь пронизанное ожиданием молчание, — но, если мы пришли зря…

— А вы знали, что этот храм возведен в центре города? Старейшины постановили: путь к Господу должен быть одинаков для всех, — задумчиво произнес сидящий на стуле, глядя в чудом уцелевшее окно. — Разумно. Геометрия веры, — заключил неизвестный и словно бы скучающе подпер подбородок рукой. — Гадаешь, почему не можешь проникнуть в мой разум?

Вздрогнув, Ванда недоверчиво сощурилась и сделала ещё один шаг вперед, мягко сбросив руку брата, попытавшегося её остановить. Все это время она и впрямь пыталась прочесть мысли мужчины, занявшего место Бога, но всё было тщетно. Девушка подобралась к нему вплотную, нити её силы вились вокруг неизвестного, но никак не могли отыскать брешь в его ментальном щите, чтобы прорвать заслон. Со стороны он казался неуязвимым, но это лишь сильнее раззадоривало её, побуждая пытаться снова и снова. Она не умела отступать.

— Да, такое бывает, — неохотно признала Алая ведьма, буравя спинку стула пристальным взглядом, — но человек рано или поздно всё равно раскрывается.

Пол задрожал под ногами, стоило сидящему в центре неожиданно встать. С потолка и стен посыпалась штукатурка, поднимая в воздухе клубы извести и пыли, из кладки выпало ещё пару крупных кирпичей, с грохотом обвалившихся и расколовшихся на мраморной плитке, оставивших на ней новые глубокие пробоины. За одно мгновение стало нечем дышать. Действуя на инстинктах, Пьетро в мгновение ока притянул сестру к себе, спрятав её лицо у себя на груди, и напрягся всем телом, готовый в любой момент сорваться на бег, унести их обоих отсюда на другой конец города, где ночь не будет такой темной и холодной. Юноша ощущал опасность кожей, но облик того, кто предстал перед ними, распрямившись во весь рост заставил его по-настоящему ужаснуться. Отступив на шаг, он заслонил собой Ванду и настороженно приосанился, вглядываясь в монстра, чьи кроваво-красные газа светились в темноте, словно два уголька из костра, разошедшегося с новой силой от притока воздуха.

— Не сомневаюсь, — многозначительно произнёс Альтрон, — но такое возможно лишь тогда, когда имеешь дело с человеком. Вот почему ты отдала Старку скипетр.

Мягко оттолкнув брата в сторону, Алая Ведьма вскинула голову и смело взглянула в глаза подошедшего вплотную и возвысившегося над ними робота. Хромированный металл блестел в неверном свете луны, отражая блики огня и ослепляя, внушая душе раболепный страх. Впрочем, близнецы давно научились бороться с подобным и напугать их было совсем не просто. Пьетро недовольно фыркнул в ответ на действия сестры, но противиться не стал. Он знал, что за её хрупкой внешностью скрывалась разрушительная сила, способная разрушать миры. Возможно, девушка и сама не знала всего, на что была способна, но вера брата в неё была неиссякаемой, как и любовь, неизменно читающаяся в устремленном на неё взгляде.

— Это не был расчет, — чуть дрогнувшим голосом от напряжения произнесла Ванда. — Тони Старк чего-то боится, и я знаю, что в этом страхе начало его конца.

Девушка помнила тот кошмар, что узрела в сознании гения, тайком прикоснувшись к нему в лаборатории Штрукера. Казалось, сама смерть простерла к мужчине руки из глубин космоса, звездным куполом развернувшегося у него в подкорке. Низвергнутый в бездну отчаяния, он был лишен всякой способности мыслить трезво. Паника, зарожденная видением в его мозгу, стала спусковым крючком для начала необратимого процесса саморазрушения и все, что им с братом оставалось — это наслаждаться тем, как Старк сделает все необходимое для своего уничтожения своими же руками. Однако этого оказалось недостаточно, поэтому этой ночью они были здесь, в старом полуразрушенном храме, готовые принять помощь неизвестного, посулившего им не только голову миллиардера, но и всех Мстителей, вторгшихся недавно в их страну, разрушивших лабораторию и лишивших близнецов очередного дома.

— Страх лежит в основе всех творений, — рассудительно заметил Альтрон и начал двигаться по периметру зала. — Человек создает оружие, захватчики — мстителей, люди рождают, — запнувшись, он остановился возле огня и обернулся, взглянув ничего не выражающими, абсолютно механическими глазами на своих собеседников, — маленьких людей, — поджав то, что в его конструкции отвечало за губы, робот на мгновение прикрыл глаза и весело рассмеялся, отыскав среди многочисленных файлов необходимое, — детей, слово не то подобрал, — облегченно выдохнул Альтрон, — детей, дабы род их множился и неминуемо шел к закату.

Слова, произнесенные загадочным незнакомцем, претендующим на роль их покровителя, зародили в душе Ванды сомнения. Отсутствие возможности заглянуть в его разум лишь усиливало её волнение. Девушка нутром чувствовала, что причины быть этой ночью здесь у них разные. Пьетро хорошо ощущал волнение сестры и был с ней безмолвно согласен, но покорно ждал, зная, что она не успокоится, пока не узнает всю правду и нужно лишь дать ей немного времени, чтобы во всем разобраться, а уйти они всегда успеют, уж об этом он позаботится.

— И ты сюда пришёл, — вкрадчиво уточнила Алая Ведьма, — за Мстителями?

— Я спасти мир пришёл, — в цифровом голосе Альтрона послышались нечто, похожее на легкое раздражение, хотя это и казалось почти невозможным, — а заодно и за Мстителями.

Словно поймав себя на какой-то мысли, он уклончиво качнул головой и в пару широких шагов отошел к привлекавшему его окну, устремив взгляд на город. На этом их разговор как будто бы можно было считать оконченным. Ответы на все оставшиеся вопросы по мнению Альтрона в скором времени появились бы сами благодаря действиям, которые он собирался предпринять с помощью своих новоприобретенных союзников. Однако вопреки его смелым ожиданиям близнецы по-прежнему сомневались. Не обладая человеческим чутьем, робот не мог почувствовать напряжение, царящее в воздухе. В его мире причинно-следственных связей, выстроенном исключительно на логике и сухом математическом просчете, не было и половины тех эмоций, что бушевали в душах двух молодых людей, готовых связаться с дьяволом, чтобы добиться желанной цели.

— Хочешь стать новым святым? — криво усмехнувшись, поинтересовался Пьетро. — Все на них смотрят, как на мессий, ведь это они спасают наш мир от любых угроз.

— У меня есть то, чего нет у Мстителей, — с прежней интонацией отозвался Альтрон, не глядя на своих собеседников. — Гармония. Они называют себя героями, командой, а на деле разрозненны и разобщены. К тому же Старк уже посеял меж ними раздор. Осталось лишь немного поработать над их сознанием и они сами уничтожат друг друга, снедаемые своими внутренними демонами и страхами. Мученики нам не нужны. Я хочу добиться идеального мира, а для этого потребуется терпение. Тогда появится возможность узреть общую картину и восстановить порядок.

Круто развернувшись, он взглянул на близнецов бездушными глазами, особенно зловеще светящимися красным в церковном мраке, и попытался изобразить улыбку на своем лице, однако выглядеть дружелюбнее от этого робот не стал. Отвернув голову в сторону, Ванда с легким сомнением взглянула на брата. Она никак не могла разобраться в природе энергии, что волнами исходила от Альтрона, а потому не спешила принимать решение, опасаясь поступить опрометчиво из-за ослепляющей жажды мести.

— Я не вижу общей картины, — с вызовом произнес юноша, обняв сестру за талию и прижав к себе, стремясь защитить от любой угрозы, включая сомнения, — только картинку, фото. Разглядываю его, изучаю, — кивнул Пьетро, безотрывно глядя на робота. — Каждый день.

— Родители погибли в бомбёжке, — тоном профессионального диктора произнес Альтрон. — Я видел сводки.

— Сводки ничего не передают, — резко осек его блондин, мотнув головой.

Вскинув голову, Ванда нахмурилась и с тревогой взглянула на брата. Несмотря на то, что прошло уже много лет с того самого черного дня, эта тема по-прежнему считалась у них особенно личной и было не принято болтать о случившемся с посторонними. Даже на базе Штрукера они никогда не говорили о том, что произошло, предпочитая держать в тайне не только саму историю, но свои мотивы принять участие в его опасном эксперименте. Это был их личный секрет внутренней силы. Клокочущий в душе гнев подпитывал близнецов изо дня в день, помогая выдержать то, что ломало остальных. Именно поэтому идея брата открыться Альтрону не казалась девушке хорошей. Она как будто ставила их под удар, обнажая самое сокровенное.

— Пьетро, — попыталась вмешаться Ванда, коснувшись груди брата ладонью.

— Нет, — чуть более резко произнёс Альтрон, заметив её попытку повлиять на юношу. — Продолжай.

Теперь робот выглядел заинтересованным. В отсутствие читаемых эмоций на его лице о том, что он по-настоящему увлекся беседой, можно было догадаться лишь по позе. Качнувшись в их сторону, Альтрон склонил голову вперед и впился пытливым взглядом механических глаз в близнецов, распознав в них вполне понятную ему с точки зрения анализа человеческую слабость. Затаённая в глубине боль. Идеальному творению представлялось весьма забавным то, что у людей, как и у созданных ими машин, память представляла собой самое уязвимое место — благодатную почву для разного рода вирусов, легко проникающих в подкорку и выводящих из строя всю конструкцию в целом. Воспоминания, какими бы прекрасными или болезненными они не были, неизменно обладали слишком большим влиянием и против этой силы беспомощными оказывались даже самые стойкие. Способности Ванды предоставляли возможность легко запустить механизм самоуничтожения в каждом, к чьему сознанию она прикоснется. В этом Альтрон легко смог убедиться на примере Старка, изучив его поведение по записям с того самого момента, как гений получил скипетр. Разобраться же с близнецами после того, как мир станет совершенным и необходимость в них исчезнет, он сможет так же легко. Отныне в этом не было никаких сомнений.

— Нам было десять, — после небольшой паузы надломлено произнес Пьетро, с нежностью глядя на побледневшую сестру. — Сели ужинать вчетвером. Первый снаряд рванул двумя этажами ниже и сразу образовалась дыра в полу, — вскинув брови, покачал головой, словно на одно короткое мгновение перенесся снова в тот день и невидящим взором посмотрел на Альтрона. — Огромная. Родители рухнули вних, а все здание начало рассыпаться. Я схватил сестру, залез под кровать, а тут второй снаряд, — криво улыбнувшись, юноша взглянул себе под ноги, будто по-новой переживая весь ужас тех минут, — но он не разорвался, а просто воткнулся в обломки. В метре от наших лиц. На этом снаряде было всего одно слово.

— Старк, — глаза Ванды полыхнули алым пламенем и красивое лицо искривилось в злой гримасе.

Выплюнув фамилию гения, девушка почувствовала облегчение. Произнести вслух то, что тяжким грузом лежало на душе все эти годы, оказалось по-своему приятно. Возможно, это признание в какой-то степени даже можно было назвать исповедью, ведь они по-прежнему стояли в центре старого храма и эти некогда намоленные стены слышали множество самых разнообразных откровений. Она больше не хотела держать это в себе. Напротив, пусть весь мир узнает о том, что произошло, и кто стал причиной смерти их родителей и ещё многих других невинных людей.

— Два дня под завалом, — констатировал Пьетро, опустив глаза и стиснув зубы.

— Любая попытка спасти нас, любой сдвиг кирпичей — сразу мысль: сейчас взорвется, — устремив невидящий взор в сторону костра, произнесла Ванда. — Мы двое суток ждали, что Тони Старк убьет нас.

— Мы знаем, кто они, — поддержал сестру блондин, подняв взгляд.

— Понятно, почему из всех подопытных Штрукера выжили только вы двое, — с задумчивым кивком откликнулся Альтрон. — Они поплатятся. Мы способны лишь потрепать их, но ты, — подойдя ближе к Алой Ведьме, он коснулся кончиками металлических пальцев её лица и заглянул в глаза, — разорвешь их в клочья. Изнутри.

***

С восходом на спящий город опустился густой туман, золотящийся в утреннем свете, точно одно большое облако, под собственной тяжестью опустившееся с небес. Прорезая молочную пелену, острые шпили высоток горели алым, словно огни маяков, указывая путь редким птицам, в полёте рассекающим своими крыльями плотную завесу, оставляя на небе легкие, перистые следы. Над малиновой линией горизонта взошло ярко-оранжевое солнце и тут же замерло, рдея в притворном смущении, не решаясь продолжить свой путь по небосклону за угасающей звездой. В благоговейной тишине зарождался новый день и даже неутомимый мегаполис застыл в предвкушении чего-то удивительного и прекрасного, позволяя всему в этом мире идти своим чередом. Однако время было неумолимо. Стоило солнцу расправить свои лучи и прикоснуться к туманной дымке, раскрасив её в нежно розовые тона, как она, подобно сахарной вате, начала понемногу таять. Оседая на крышах домов, скользя по стеклянным куполам, густая пелена превращалась в капельки чистой воды, смывающей с Нью-Йорка остатки ночи. Дрожащий и чуть прохладный воздух, напоённый свежестью, в эти минуты казался кристально чистым. Слабый ветерок принялся ласкать кроны деревьев и вскоре природное безмолвие было нарушено. Город снова наполнили разнообразные звуки и стало ясно, что мегаполис готовился вернуться к своему обычному ритму жизни.

Расположившись на широком подоконнике на кухне — своем излюбленном месте в башне, — Наташа сделала глоток крепкого кофе и на мгновение прикрыла глаза, позволяя теплым солнечным лучам, касающимся лица, согреть её и рассеять мрак мыслей в голове. Она так и не смогла заснуть после всего, что произошло ночью, а потому спустилась вниз с рассветом. В своей комнате девушка чувствовала себя пленницей и причиной тому были безрадостные догадки, терзавшие её из каждого угла, в какой бы Романофф не заглянула, пытаясь найти для себя достойное объяснение случившемуся. Терзаемая развернувшейся в душе борьбой двух сущностей — хорошего друга и профессиональной шпионки, — Вдова оказалась уже к утру окончательно измотана необходимостью сделать сложный выбор, а потому появление на кухне Брюса стало для неё настоящим благословением. Пожалуй, из всей команды лишь он один сохранял необходимую всем трезвость ума. Встреча с любым другим товарищем неизбежено обернулась бы агитацией примкнуть к его лагерю предвзятого сопротивления, но Беннер оставался независим и придерживался своего мнения, никому его не навязывая.

— Доброе утро, — тихо произнес мужчина, смущенно поджимая губы. — Я не помешаю?

Искренне считая его застенчивость очаровательной, Наташа лишь умиленно улыбнулась и покачала головой. Прижав чашку к груди, она пересела на подоконнике, уступив учёному немного места, и без лишних слов предложила присесть рядом с собой, похлопав ладонью по мягкому пледу. Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы Брюс, решивший начать день с кружки крепкого чая, наконец отважился принять её предложение. Неловко потоптавшись на месте, он бесшумно вздохнул и осторожно шагнул ближе к Вдове. Встретившись с ней взглядом, он поспешил отвести глаза, замаскировав свой провал необходимостью поправить очки, постоянно сползающие на кончик носа, и плавно опустившись рядом с ней, сохранив при этом небольшое расстояние между ними, слишком благоразумное, чтобы у девушки был шанс удержаться и не усмехнуться на проявление такой почтительной галантности с его стороны. Позабавленная смущением мужчины, Романофф решила не торопить его с беседой и дать возможность самому завести разговор. К её безграничному удовольствию долго ждать ей не пришлось. Сделав крупный глоток своего утреннего напитка, он набрался смелости и заговорил первым, не став долго ходить вокруг да около и начав сразу с главного.

— Не спится после вчерашнего? — приглушенно поинтересовался Брюс, глядя в пол перед собой. — Честно говоря, я тоже так и не смог заснуть. Задремал на пару часов, наверное, не больше.

Своей способностью говорить напрямую о зачастую болезненных, но важных вещах учёный нравился Наташе особенно сильно. В отличие от большинства, Беннер не пытался подобрать слова. При всей своей робости, мужчина обладал завидным мужеством называть всё своими именами. Порой эта прямолинейность казалась обескураживающей, особенно, если дело касалась его самого. Никогда прежде девушка не встречала человека, столь безжалостного в отношении себя. Самобичеванию он предавался с такой же самоотдачей, с какой другие в его ситуации стремились бы себя оправдать и это своей неподкупностью в эмоциональном плане Брюс пугал и притягивал одновременно. Возможно, именно поэтому, с ранних лет наученная держать все чувства под замком, шпионка искренне восхищалась им. Понимание чужих мотивов и готовность разобраться в них без попыток облечь жестокую правду в удобоваримую оболочку лжи — это именно то, чего ей не хватало большую часть времени.

— Я не знаю, что должна чувствовать в этой ситуации, — призналась Вдова, искоса взглянув на Беннера.

— Ты винишь Тони за то, что произошло? — оглаживая кружку, подметил ученый.

Утверждение, столь явно прозвучавшее в его голосе, несмотря на то, как старательно Брюс старался придать ему вопросительных интонаций, вызывало виноватую улыбку на его губах в тот самый момент, когда Наташа подняла не него блестящие от боли зеленые глаза. Криво усмехнувшись, девушка тряхнула головой и на глубоком вдохе выпрямилась, откинув голову назад, коснувшись затылком холодного стекла. Закусив нижнюю губу изнутри, она так и не нашлась с ответом и вместо этого лишь сипло хмыкнула, зажмурившись и сдвинув брови.

— Я думаю, нам не стоит спешить с выводами, — задумчиво произнес Беннер, расценив её молчание по-своему. — Мы до сих пор очень многого не знаем.

Отставив чашку в сторону, устроив пятки на краю подоконника и подтянув колени к груди, Вдова неопределенно пожала плечами, с надеждой на избавление взглянув на мужчину.

— Ты веришь, что Старк ещё за нас? — прошептала Наташа. — В смысле, — прикрыв глаза от осознания всей жестокости своих слов, она, казалось, даже немного побледнела, — думаешь, его интересы ещё пересекаются с нашими?

Пораженно вскинув брови, Брюс резко мотнул головой и отвел взгляд в сторону, слишком возмущенный предположением девушки, чтобы сразу ответить. Поспешив запить внезапную горечь, возникшую в горле при мысли о том, что его друг может оказаться предателем, он поморщился и покрепче сжал кружку в руках, хватаясь за неё, как тонущий за соломинку.

— Тони нередко бывает эгоистичен в своих стремлениях, — осторожно произнес мужчина, тщательно подбирая выражения, — но его цели всегда благородны. Любой из нас время от времени ошибается в своих суждениях, но ведь именно это и делает нас людьми, согласна? Порой, стремясь к лучшему, мы вынуждены принимать сложные решения или, как говорит он сам, делать необходимое во избежание худшего. Всегда нужно помнить о том, что лежит в основе сделанного выбора.

— Ты думаешь, мы когда-нибудь узнаем? — задумчиво пробормотала Вдова. — Я просто хочу понять, — облизнув губы, она задержала дыхание и печально улыбнулась, — мы все ещё можем ему доверять?

— Я уверен в этом, — уверенно кивнул Брюс и заглянул в её глаза. — Какой бы ни была причина его взаимодействия с Локи, Тони по-прежнему остаётся нашим другом.

В ответ на это Наташа лишь слабо улыбнулась и отвела взгляд в сторону, а затем, сказав, что ей просто жизненно необходима ещё одна порция горячего кофе, и вовсе сбежала от мужчины в другой конец кухни. На самом деле ей не хватило духу признаться Брюсу, что помимо всего прочего у неё был ещё один и довольно веский повод беспокоиться насчет Старка. Сражение в Нью-Йорке несколько лет назад обернулось персональной драмой для каждого в команде. Локи потрудился сделать эту войну личной абсолютно для всех и тогда это вполне могло стать причиной катастрофы, раскола Мстителей, не успевших ещё стать единым целом. Даже самые великие герои, сражающиеся без общей цели, наверняка не смогли бы выстоять против управляющего их раззадоренными демонами Бога. Им нужен был стимул, повод объединиться и Фьюри нашёл его, точнее, создал.

До недавнего времени Вдова ничего не знала о том обмане, на который пошел Ник, но после провала проекта «Озарение» многие секретные файлы, прежде надёжно хранившиеся на сервере организации, перестали быть таковыми. В один миг ложь, созданная даже во благо, обнажилась в самой неприглядной форме, став компроматом против тех, кому приходилось идти на сделки с совестью ради других. Пытаясь спасти остатки чести ЩИТа, они оказались вынуждены прибегнуть к помощи Старка. Таким образом гений стал не только тем, кто великодушно предоставил работу многим бывшим сотрудникам организации в своей компании, но и главным звеном в операции по спасению наиболее важных данных, которые несмотря ни на что нужно было сохранить в тайне. Именно тогда мужчина узнал об обмане, на который пришлось пойти Фьюри, чтобы воодушевить команду Мстителей и спасти город, а, возможно, даже весь мир: Фил Коулсон был жив. Залитые кровью агента винтажные карточки с изображением Капитана Америка стали прекрасным катализатором, позволили им найти точки соприкосновения и встать плечом к плечу против врага, сподвигли забыть о личных разногласиях, но оказались самой настоящей бомбой замедленного действия.

Возможно, в глубине души Старк понимал мотивы Фьюри, этого Наташа не знала, но хотела так думать, однако простить Нику игру на своих чувствах он так и не смог. К несчастью, это она услышала от него лично, и слова, произнесённые гением, запомнила слишком хорошо: «Доверие — это не игральная фишка, уж ты то знаешь, его нельзя поставить на рулетку и ждать, какое число сыграет. Поверь мне, это всегда будет зеро. Можешь поздравить Фьюри, он выиграл в этом раунде, но за один стол я с ним больше не сяду.»

Тони был одним из тех, кто доподлинно знал: бывший директор дискредитированного ЩИТа жив. Факт владения им этой информации делал его потенциально опасным, поэтому первое время они даже осторожно присматривали за ним — в большей степени эта обязанность легла на плечи Стива, который находился ближе всех к мужчине, — но гений ни разу не дал повода думать, что хочет использовать её ради мести или чего-то подобного. Тем не менее Романофф лучше многих знала, что лишенный эмоциональной стабильности Старк за одно мгновение из крайне непредсказуемого и эгоцентричного засранца легко и непринужденно способен превратиться в неуправляемого мерзавца. В такие моменты одному лишь Богу было известно как далеко он сможет зайти в достижении своей цели, зараженный идеей — вирусом наиболее губительным для человека с его уровнем интеллекта. Оценивая все эти события в совокупности, Вдове казалось особенно подозрительным внезапное появление Локи — того самого Бога, что способен, одурманив чужой разум, использовать тайны как оружие. Лишенная веры в совпадения, теперь она мучилась вопросом: что им делать, если придется сражаться против Старка и как они допустили, чтобы все зашло настолько далеко?

Повернувшись, Наташа кокетливо улыбнулась наблюдавшему за ней мужчине и с трудом сдержала смех, заметив как он стушевался, когда понял, что был пойман с поличным. Сделав глоток свежесваренного кофе, девушка решила заглянуть в холодильник, а Брюс, повернув голову в сторону окна, допил остатки своего травяного чая и с тоской подумал о том, что в словах Вдовы было слишком много истины, отражавшей его личные переживания. За ночь, полную размышлений, Беннер так и не смог окончательно решить для себя: мог ли он предотвратить все это, если бы согласился работать с Тони или же пал такой же жертвой веры в лучший мир? Замысел Альтрона был их общим детищем, фантазией о прекрасном будущем. Теперь, конечно, когда все обернулось кошмаром и некогда благое намерение стало угрозой всему миру, в это сложно было поверить и практически невозможно доказать. Последствия ещё лишь должны были наступить, но Беннер уже испытывал непреодолимое чувство вины за то, что не был рядом с Тони в этот важный момент, не распознал в нем желания создать Альтрона и не помог избежать ошибки. Он не был ему хорошим другом тогда, когда гений нуждался в нем больше всего и это тяготило мужчину, мешая дышать.

***

Стоило первым солнечным лучам коснуться окон спальни, как стекла подернулись кофейной дымкой, затемнившей городской пейзаж и сохранившей в помещении уютный, бархатистый полумрак, чтобы уберечь покой двух мужчин, тайком укрывшихся в комнате от внешнего мира. Наблюдая за этой обычной трансформацией, прописанной в одном из многочисленных протоколов, действующих в башне для упрощения жизни всех её гостей и автоматизации бытовых процессов, Тони в очередной раз с тоской подумал о Джарвисе. Без него все эти привычные мелочи казались чем-то странным и совершенно неестественным, а при мысли о том, что до последней минуты преданный искин перед своей смертью позаботился о том, чтобы его создатель не испытывал никаких неудобств и вовсе пронзила его сердце острой, щемящей болью. Скривившись в безмолвном стоне, застывшем на губах, он потянулся рукой к груди в безотчетной попытке унять это ноющее чувство пустоты, но неожиданно для себя столкнулся с препятствием в виде чужой ладони, мягко легшей на его грудь. Прохладные пальцы коснулись горячей кожи, поглаживая в том самом месте, где все ещё были виды и по-прежнему хорошо ощущались тонкие полоски шрамов от реактора. Чуть повернув голову в его сторону, Старк взглянул на трикстера через плечо и поверженно прикрыл глаза, поджав дрожащие губы в тонкую линию, не позволяя слишком важным словам сорваться с языка.

Отдавшись тьме под веками и крепким, бережным рукам, поддерживающим так ласково и правильно, легко было поверить, что утро ещё не наступило, а значит, не нужно собирать себя по частям и склеивать острые осколки истерзанной души, чтобы вновь заставить себя и окружающих поверить в иллюзию своей целостности. В плену этого сладостного самообмана он даже почти прощал себе нечаянную слабость: желание быть просто собой. Не лучшим и не совершенным, а тем, кто носит уродливые шрамы и задыхается от боли на виду у всех, делая это с яркой, выстраданной улыбкой, превращая всю свою жизнь в полет сорвавшейся с неба звезды — красивое зрелище, способное заставить забыть о смерти. На выжигающую изнутри ненависть к себе у него будет ещё много времени. Сейчас мужчина учился заново дышать и каждый вдох, дающийся с большим трудом, приносил облегчение, возвращая его к жизни, помогая переступить через горечь потери и разочарование в себе.

За минувшую ночь Локи так и не смог сомкнуть глаз, а потому точно знал, когда Тони проснулся. Он видел, как дрогнули чуть слипшиеся, черные ресницы гения, а затем по его ещё мгновение назад умиротворенному лицу пробежала тревожная тень, задев брови и став причиной появления едва заметной складочки между ними. Ровное дыхание Старка сбилось и нарушился пульс, ускорившись на целый шаг. Закусив губу, мужчина потянулся всем телом, будто в последней попытке ухватиться за сон, но тот ускользал от него, подобно утреннему туману. В тот момент Богу ужасно захотелось его поцеловать, но вместо этого он решил затаиться и понаблюдать. Притворившись крепко спящим, не подавая виду, трикстер лежал на постели, прислушиваясь к тихой возне смертного, забавляясь его осторожными попыткам выбраться из тесных объятий и подняться с кровати так, чтобы не потревожить спящего любовника. Одной частью себя Лафейсон страстно хотел поймать Тони с поличным и узнать, как он попытается оправдать свой побег, но само его сердце было против этого, требуя, чтобы Локи позволил ему уйти, если гений этого действительно захочет.

Особенно остро почувствовав одиночество в пустой, быстро остывающей постели, стоило Старку встать и лишить его нежного жара своего тела, к которому он уже успел привыкнуть, Бог, воспользовавшись моментом, пока смертный одевался, повернулся на другой бок и распахнул глаза, выталкивая образ гения из сознания, встречая бездонным взглядом со своим отражением в стекле. С силой стиснув зубы, сдерживая тоскливый стон, саднящий горло, Локи с грустью, осевшей в душе, подумал о том, что не сможет остановить Тони, даже если попытается что-то предпринять. Непереносимое сожаление в сочетании с бессилием сдавили его грудь, ударив под дых. Этого человека Лафейсон хотел целиком и полностью лишь для себя. Возникнув ещё ночью, это желание стало настоящим откровением для трикстера, но его терпкий, дразнящей запретной сладостью вкус сменился на обжигающую горечь, стоило Богу осознать: как только хотя бы один из них окажется за порогом этой комнаты, им придется, возможно, навсегда отказаться друг от друга, а со временем и вовсе забыть обо всем, что было между ними за эти несколько дней.

Размышляя над тем, как с этим справится сам гений, Локи едва не раскрыл себя, когда Тони вместо того, чтобы покинуть спальню, неожиданно направился к окну. Выждав несколько секунд, трикстер осторожно открыл глаза и сосредоточил взгляд на одинокой фигуре чуть ссутулившегося мужчины, прислонившего ладони к холодному стеклу. Одетый лишь по пояс, Старк созерцал город, наслаждаясь тишиной и внешне был абсолютно расслаблен, будто и впрямь никуда не торопился. В полумраке комнаты его оливковая кожа казалась особенно смуглой, приобретя золотистый оттенок, и многочисленные свидетельства их былой страсти темнели по всей его спине следами укусов, легких царапин и багровых засосов. По мнению Лафейсона эти метки делали мужчину ещё красивее, добавляя облику любовного шарма. Он все ждал, когда мужчина примирится со своими мыслями и соберется уйти, но ничего не происходило. Вместо этого внезапно мышцы под гладкой кожей внезапно напряглись и Локи почувствовал, как в воздухе что-то едва уловимо переменилось. Возможно, у них и впрямь не было права на историю, на время, которое они могли бы провести вместе, но шанс быть рядом здесь и сейчас стоил гораздо дороже даже самой смелой мечты и Лафейсон это хорошо понимал, как и то, что второго предложения он уже почти наверняка не получит.

Ощутив безмолвную потребность Старка в себе, его невысказанный призыв, прозвучавший даже громче, чем любые слова, трикстер одним слитным движением поднялся с постели и, не тратя времени на лишние действия, материализовал на себе кожаные черные брюки от привычного ему одеяния, чтобы как можно быстрее оказаться рядом со смертным. Подойдя к нему со спины, Локи легко скользнул руками по его плечам и, обвившись вокруг торса, заключив гения в объятия, опустил одну ладонь ему на грудь, почувствовав тяжелые удары его сердца. Короткая дрожь, прошившая в это мгновение хрупкое тело Тони, стала ещё одной маленькой тайной, которую они разделили на двоих, чтобы никогда, даже наедине в ней не признаться. Потребовалось всего пару мгновений, чтобы напряжение спало и Старк снова расслабился. Теперь, стоя у окна, будто на краю мира, они наслаждались тишиной и друг другом, зная, что это были последние минуты их короткой, невозможной любви.

— Ты хотел сбежать, — прошептал Локи, прикасаясь губами к мягким волосам мужчины на макушке.

Зажмурившись, Тони чуть дернул головой, словно от удара, нанесенного по щеке, и звонко цокнул языком, медленно открыв черные от сожаления глаза. В какой-то момент все снова стало слишком сложно, но желания разбираться с этим у него так и не появилось. Упрямо вскинув подбородок, гений взглянул прямо перед собой, стараясь игнорировать их парное отражение в стекле, и досадливо скривился, закусив нежную изнанку нижней губы.

— Почему не ушёл?

Вопрос прозвучал особенно глухо во многом потому, что трикстер не хотел ничего выяснять, но тихая борьба Старка с самим собой, то как отчаянно смертный сопротивлялся чему-то глубоко внутри себя, подтолкнула его к этому. Ощутив новую волну напряжения в его теле, Локи резко развернул мужчину к себе лицом и до боли сильно сжав подбородок пальцами, вынудил вскинуть голову и посмотреть на себя. Схлестнувшись с ним взглядами, Локи почти задохнулся от того, насколько зеркальными оказались их переживания. Впрочем, даже так он сомневался, боялся ошибиться. В свою правду, отраженную в чужих глазах, поверить очень легко и трикстер знал это слишком хорошо, чтобы принять случившееся, позволить себе этот омут, в который хотел броситься с головой. Честное признание смертного, пусть и не прозвучавшее вслух, поразило Бога, заставив его руку ослабеть. В то же мгновение, воспользовавшись уступчивостью Лафейсона, гений вырвал подбородок из его хватки и попытался оттолкнуть, глядя ему за спину, намеренно избегая повторной встречи глазами.

— Это просто секс, — сквозь зубы раздраженно бросил Тони, прилагая не мало сил для того, чтобы сдвинуть Локи и выбраться из его объятий.

Сопротивление гения было бесперспективным с первых секунд и трикстер сломил его без особого труда. Обхватив тонкие запястья цепкими пальцами, Лафейсон пригвоздил руки мужчины к стеклу по бокам вдоль его тела, прекрасно помня о просьбе не сводить их над головой. Даже теперь, несмотря на ослепляющий гнев и всколыхнувшуюся в душе обиду от намеренно брошенных слов, эти мелочи продолжали иметь большое значение, с укоризной напоминая обоим о важности того, что произошло между ними прошлой ночью. Стеклопакет опасно завибрировал за спиной шокированного Старка, ошеломленно замершего перед лицом силы, с мощью которой мало что могло потягаться. Приоткрыв губы, он судорожно схватил немного воздуха и покорно затих, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами на разъяренного Бога, нависающего над ним воплощением живой угрозы и прижимавшего его всем своим крепким телом к окну, так что ни пошевелиться, ни вдохнуть.

— Не лги мне, — скалясь, прошипел Локи, чьи глаза полыхнули ярким зеленым пламенем, пробравшим мужчину до нутра, так что мелкие волоски по всему телу встали дыбом вслед за волной мурашек, скатившейся от затылка к крестцу.

Вздрогнув от низких интонаций в голосе трикстера, Тони попытался отвернуться, не будучи уверенным, что сможет достойным образом ответить или на его лице не дрогнет ни один предательский мускул, но Лафейсон сработал на опережение и, прежде чем мужчина успел что-либо предпринять, впился в его губы грубым поцелуем. Старк отказывался отвечать взаимностью и получал за свое упорство болезненные укусы, ранящие до крови, мелкими каплями стекающей с уголка рта. Её вкус быстро примешался соленой горечью к пьянящим поцелуям и ударил в голову, срывая предохранители в так и не отрезвевших разумах. Рыча и хрипя, сталкиваясь зубами, они вели безумную борьбу, пока наконец ожесточенная ласка не превратилась в настоящее наслаждение болью для обоих, обрушив барьеры между ними.

Сладостный стон, вырвавшийся из чьей-то груди, был подобен выброшенному белому флагу и, сплетясь в тесном объятии, спаявшись телами в единой жажде спасения, мужчины пали жертвами пылкой страсти, вновь разгоревшейся из искры, вспыхнувшей в воздухе между ними. Привыкнув жить стремительно, не оглядываясь, ощутив когда-то однажды на себе сколь быстротечно и безжалостно бывает время, Тони хватался за каждый момент, забирая у него всё лучшее и каждый раз надеясь, что переход от одного отрезка бытия к другому будет не слишком болезненным. Локи этого снисхождения от Вселенной было недостаточно. Он не желал довольствоваться одним крошечным мгновением, разделенным с принявшим его смешанные чувства, внезапно поддавшимся смертным, и стремился постичь саму суть возникшего между ними влечения, чтобы овладеть им и подчинить своей воле, научиться управлять и наконец сберечь. В их жизнях было слишком много потерь, чтобы легко решиться на ещё одну, а потому они безошибочно выбрали путь жаркого противостояния.

Задыхаясь между поцелуями, они пили грех и ложь с губ друг друга, путаясь ещё больше в замолчанных признаниях, утопая в безответных вопросах и существуя лишь в этом миге, тонкой чертой отделявшем их ото всего, что было и что лишь должно было произойти. На нижних этажах башни их ждала жизнь — та самая, в которой они были врагами, идейными противниками, отстаивающими разные идеалы, представителями разных культур и даже миров. Мужчины понимали, что, выйдя из спальни, они уже никогда не будут прежними, но им придется вернуться к привычному укладу и вновь попытаться стать частью своих теперь уже чуждых им мозаичных Вселенных, внезапно соприкоснувшихся и смешавшихся в новый, причудливый узор.

— Не усложняй, — с трудом прервавшись, чуть слышно выдохнул Тони, держа глаза все так же полуприкрытыми.

Он безотчетно продолжал касаться горячими ладонями его крепкого живота, скользя по чуть прохладной коже и обводя чуткими подушечками пальцев границы проработанных мышц, тонкие линии ребер, выступающих при плавных движениях гибкого тела. Старк искренне пытался вложить в свои действия немного силы, чтобы оттолкнуть трикстера или хотя бы немного образумить, но на деле у него ничего не выходило. Удушающая своей эротичностью мысль о том, на что ещё было способно его тело, исподтишка ударила под дых и обрушила на гения всю силу знойных воспоминаний о минувшей ночи. Дрожь сладостного смущения пронзила насквозь его грудь, коснувшись сердца и, возможно, не будь кожа мужчины такой смуглой, румянец на его щеках выглядел бы отчетливее, но к его вящей радости пока лишь робко рдел на скулах и припаливал кончики ушей.

— Ты первый начал, — слабо улыбнувшись, мягко возразил Локи, глядя на его припухшие губы, сцеловывая с них последнюю каплю крови.

Прикрыв глаза, Старк обессиленно опустил руки и откинул голову назад, прислонив затылок к запотевшему стеклу. Эта страстная пытка выкручивала внутри все жилы, путая и сплетая в тугие узы чувства и мысли. Никогда прежде он не испытывал ничего подобного и, сбитый с толку, Тони больше всего хотел поддаться соблазну, позволить произойти всему, что было обещано этой любовной авантюрой, на которую он безоглядно согласился, не прочитав до конца условия, однако что-то внутри тревожно замирало, стоило ему подумать о том, чего могла стоить эта слабость. О том, как это вообще с ним случилось, мужчина поклялся себе поразмыслить потом, а сейчас ему нужно было найти в себе силы остановиться, отказаться от манящего прыжка в бездну без парашюта, если он хотел сохранить ещё хотя бы часть себя и не раствориться полностью в опасной связи с Богом, уже во второй раз одним своим появлением перевернувшем его жизни с ног на голову.

— Кто-то должен уйти первым, — прошептал Тони, взглянув на Локи из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

Прочертив губами дорожку вдоль его горла, Лафейсон замер на нижней границе подбородка гения и широко, беспомощно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как сердце в груди сжалось и пропустило удар от этих слов. С ними случилось нечто невообразимое, сложное и по-своему совершенно невозможное, но прекрасное. К несчастью, до конца понять что это было на самом деле они уже не успевали и рассчитывать на второй шанс почти не приходилось. Конечно, Старк был достаточно умен, чтобы не обманываться ложной надеждой и понимать: Бог уйдет сразу же, как только с делами в Мидгарде будет покончено. Однако самому трикстеру думать об этом не хотелось. Теперь, когда о нём стало известно и Хеймдалль наверняка сообщил об этом Одину, его возвращение в Асгард было делом решенным. Тор не позволит ему остаться здесь или хотя бы провести на один день больше, чем нужно для поисков скипетра, а точнее сокрытого в нем камня для спасения целостности Вселенной. Впрочем, даже успех этого предприятия не защитит самого Локи от возмездия, уже маячившего на горизонте.

— В этом вся ценность момента, разве нет? — осипши произнес Локи, криво усмехнувшись.

Время ускользало от них водой сквозь пальцы и каждый миг, связывающий мужчин крепче, означал, что в судный час придется рвать больше нитей, протянувшихся от одной души к другий, причиняя друг другу слишком много боли. Украдкой коснувшись губ смертного в последнем, едва ощутимом поцелуе, почувствовав, как Тони инстинктивно потянулся к нему за продолжением, стремясь утолить взаимную жажду большего, он решительно отстранился от желанного гения и, скользнув по его телу голодным взглядом, поспешил отвернуться, пока вновь не потерял контроль над собой. Это был первый шаг к тому, чтобы отказаться от Старка, запретить себе желать его. Нарочито горделиво расправив плечи и приосанившись, Бог позаботился о том, чтобы исцелить все синяки и ссадины на своем теле, полученные им за время вчерашнего сражения с Альтроном и его подручными. Этим утром он собирался предстать перед Мстителями во всем великолепии.

— К тебе вернулись силы? — приложив не мало усилий, чтобы его голос оставался ровным, поинтересовался Тони, не мало впечатленный скромным представлением, которое, как он был уверен, Локи устроил специально для него.

Подобрав с пола майку, гений к неудовольствию трикстера прикрыл свою соблазнительную наготу и слегка взлохматил рукой волосы в тщетной попытке вернуть им подобие укладки. В его отрывистых движениях буквально все кричало о дискомфорте, который испытывал Тони наряду с явным волнением и легкой нервозностью. Внезапная холодность и показательная отстраненность смущали обоих, но были спасением, ведь иначе они попросту могли погубить друг друга. Восстановить баланс сдержанности и привыкнуть к возникшему между ними напряжению необходимо было уже сейчас, чтобы за порогом спальни не попасть впросак, когда вновь появится соблазн прикоснуться и вспомнить о былой нежности.

— Ты оказался хорошим источником энергии, — просияв диковатой улыбкой, ответил Локи, преодолев задумчивую оторопь.

Он хотел добавить, что ничего не знал о подобном способе восстановления магических сил, но не стал. Ощутив на себе язвительный взгляд, искоса брошенный смущенным гением в его сторону, трикстер лишь тихо ухмыльнулся и сложил губы трубочкой, с трудом сдержав смех. Наблюдая за тщетными попытками Старка привести себя в порядок, Лафейсон понял, что не станет помогать ему, даже если мужчина попросит, что, впрочем, случиться точно не могло. Гордость Тони просто не позволит ему пойти на подобное, а Локи не следовало показывать, насколько сильно он размяк. Впрочем, думали они, похоже, об одном и том же, поскольку, случайно встретившись глазами, Бог почувствовал, как в груди встрепенулась робкая надежда, а смертный в свою очередь, шумно фыркнув, с досадой явно отразившейся на лице в искривленных губах, потер ладонью пунцовый засос на шее. Метка получилась слишком заметной, расположившись под линией челюсти, а потому скрыть её сезонной одеждой представлялось практически невозможным, и Локи уже было неимоверно любопытно узнать, что именно собирался предпринять Старк, чтобы решить эту проблему.

— Я не жалею о том, что произошло, — внезапно произнес Тони, заставив глухим звучанием своего голоса Лафейсона вздрогнуть. — Мне было хорошо с тобой.

Их разделяло ничтожное расстояние в половину комнаты, но преодолеть его казалось почти невозможным. Кивнув ему в ответ, Локи поджал губы в линию, заметно помрачнев, пытаясь разобраться с эмоциями, которое вызывало в нем признание гения, похожее на прощание.

— Мне тоже, — заломив брови уголком, наконец выдавил из себя трикстер, позволив себе едва заметную, грустную улыбку. — Спасибо.

Застенчиво опустив глаза и закусив губу, кривя челюстью, Тони вдохнул полной грудью и так же согласно кивнул, глядя в сторону, изживая в себе остатки томления и желания, наплевав на всё, остаться с трикстером в спальне ещё хотя бы на пару часов и позволить  
себе то большее, чего так хотелось. Например, принять вместе душ с приятным для обоих продолжением или попробовать что-нибудь ещё из безумного списка допустимого, о чем ещё недавно даже не думалось, но теперь хотелось до дрожи. Однако вместо этого они топтались на месте, словно два неловких школьника. Запустив руки в карманы, мужчина сжал пальцы вокруг кинжала, ставшего первоначальной причиной его ночного визита, что само по себе теперь казалось неправдой, и холод его металла, обжегшего кожу, немного отрезвил его. Беззвучно хмыкнув, Старк порывисто поднял голову, чтобы напоследок ещё раз посмотреть на трикстера, скованного нерешительностью возле смятой постели в неясном предощущении чего-то наступающего и неотвратимого, предсказанного самой судьбой, обладающей, как известно, паршивым чувством юмора.

В приглушенном солнечном свете, наполнявшем комнату сквозь тонированные стекла окон, Лафейсон выглядел по-настоящему прекрасным. Укутанный в бархатные тени, скользящие по его мраморной коже, с разметавшимися по плечам иссиня-черными волосами, он был воплощением греха, совершенного гением, и от этого сравнения, невольно возникшего в его сознании, мягкая улыбка растянулась на губах мужчины, тронув сердце Бога, заметившего перемену на лице смертного и ответившего, едва заметной, теплой усмешкой. Именно такими они хотели запомнить друг друга: почти влюбленными, по-своему родными. Тайна, разделённая на двоих, обернулась целой историей и, пусть финал казался грустным, для них это были мгновения настоящего счастья, которые оба запомнят на весь остаток своих жизней.

Собравшись с духом, Тони круто развернулся на пятках и направился к выходу из комнаты, по привычке чуть было не попросив Джарвиса проверить периметр на предмет присутствия поблизости кого-нибудь из команды, но вовремя осек себя. Это было первое напоминание о реальности, скрывающейся за дверью, и с каждым шагом ближе к порогу она ощущалась все сильнее. Взявшись за ручку, Старк на мгновение остановился, переводя дыхание, когда до него внезапно долетел вопрос Лафейсона, вышедшего из спальни следом.

— Так это был тот самый опыт глубокой коммуникации, которым я по твоему авторитетному мнению не обладал прежде? — напоследок решил уточнить трикстер, сверля спину мужчины взглядом, полным ожидания.

С удовлетворением отметив про себя, что между ними все вновь стало как прежде и стиль общения приобрел знакомый оттенок насмешки, Тони живо обернулся и манерно вскинул бровь, наградив Бога оценивающей ухмылкой. Полуобнаженный до пояса, Локи держался с таким достоинством, что даже так не оставалось никаких сомнений в его благородном или, если уж говорить откровенно, божественном происхождении, а уж внушить трепет слабому душой ему наверняка не составило бы труда. Вот только Старк не дрогнул, скорее, ощутил легкое, приятное возбуждение, ужалившее внизу живота. Именно тогда на одно короткое мгновение Тони все же показалось, что нечто неуловимо изменилось в Боге, особенно в его лукавом, чуть прищуренном взгляде, направленном на него, и тревога образумила гения напоминанием о том, что они не могли позволить себе эту игру. Впрочем, уверившись, что распознать в чем именно скрывался подвох по глазам трикстера было очень сложно, Тони успокоился. Про себя мужчина не сомневался, что сможет держать эмоции под контролем, а значит, беспокоиться было не о чем. Задумчиво облизнув губы, Старк весело пожал плечом и приоткрыл дверь, готовясь выйти в коридор.

— Для тебя это был только вводный курс, — многозначительно произнес Тони, отворачивая в процессе голову. — Для первого раза ты держался неплохо, но тебе предстоит ещё многому научиться.

Звук приглушенного, но искреннего смеха трикстера сопровождал его тихим отголоском всю дорогу до пентхауса, лаская слух и лелея бережно сохраненные в душе воспоминания. К тому моменту, когда гений добрался до своей комнаты и, скинув одежду, зашёл в душ, Локи уже расположился в ванной, наполненной теплой водой, позволив себе расслабиться перед тем, как начать сборы для своего триумфального выхода в свет. В отсутствие второго комплекта местной одежды Лафейсон собирался облачиться в парадные одежды Асгарда и находил эту идею крайне удачной. Откинув голову на борт, Локи с мечтательной улыбкой прокручивал в голове события не только минувшей ночи, но и всех прошедших дней, что он провел в гостях у Старка. Пожалуй, трикстер никогда не смог бы вообразить себе ничего подобного. Конечно, у него были некоторые соображения насчет вероятности повторной встречи с Тони и развитое воображение легко воссоздавало картины возможного будущего, но реальность превзошла все даже самые смелые фантазии.

Поверить и раскрыться кому-то, пусть не полностью, но даже так, рассказав хотя бы часть той правды, что травила душу последние годы — это оказалось удивительным, волнующим и приятным переживанием. До сих пор не зная, чем именно руководствовался гений, Локи мог лишь гадать о причинах, почему мужчина принял его, но даже так он был безмерно ему благодарен. Старк щедро наградил его возможностью, какой у Лафейсона не было уже многие годы. Лишенный всего, отлученный от семьи и обреченный на вечность, полную несчастья, Бог внезапно получил подарок от некогда заклятого врага, на которой даже не смел рассчитывать. И пусть потом окажется, что в будущем за эту причуду судьбы придется дорого заплатить, сейчас он был счастлив. Его сердце млело и душа наполнялась искренним чувством, определения которому Локи ещё не знал, но понимал, что такого с ним никогда не случалось прежде, а может, уже никогда и не произойдет вновь, потому то эти мгновения и были так ценны для него, и трикстер поклялся себе, что непременно сохранит их в своей памяти, чего бы ему это ни стоило.

Мужчин ждал новый день с его вызовами, испытаниями и трудностями, но эта ночь, что они провели вместе, стоила всех проблем, с которыми им вскоре предстояло столкнуться. Во всяком случае оба в это искренне верили и, пусть теперь их разделяли не только стены башни, но и куда более серьёзные и труднопреодолимые преграды, они навечно сохранили в душе нежный секрет, принадлежащий двоим. Не осознавая этого, Тони и Локи уже были тесно связаны и та нить, что натянулась между ними, навсегда изменила существующую картину мира, вмешавшись в потоки времени ещё одной прямой, вышедшей из точки, в которой сошлись две одинокие души.


	21. Face Your Demons

_I'm slipping into the deep end  
I'm in over my head  
I can't catch my breath  
I'm slipping into the deep end  
Feel the current within  
I can't help, I give in._

_Ruelle — Deep End_

Надевая этим утром костюм, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме усталости. В последнее время в своем отражении Стив все чаще видел потерянного, надломленного человека, затянутого в тесный костюм героя, который, каждый раз, стоило в него облачиться, превращал его при жизни в мертвый символ некогда гордой нации, ныне утратившей ценность выстраданной свободы в боях Второй Мировой войны, променявшей её на новые и абсолютно фальшивые идеалы. Прошлогодние события в Вашингтоне лишний раз доказали это, убедив Роджерса в том, что он больше не может, а главное, не хочет быть борцом за смелые идеи, исходящие от криводушных ораторов, использующих общество для удовлетворения личных амбиций и достижения своих целей. Оказавшись, как и многие другие, слепой жертвой изощренной в своей жестокости лжи, выдаваемой теперь за тактическую фрагментацию информации, Кэп потерял веру в общее и наконец раскрыл в себе понимание важности того самого личного, от чего долгое время самозабвенно отказывался, думая, что делает осознанный выбор в пользу командной игры, а на деле всего лишь идя на поводу у лицемерной догмы о святой необходимости сохранения и защиты единства во всем. Он больше не желал быть лучшим в истории солдатом. Куда важнее было оставаться хорошим человеком, о чем ему когда-то сказал Эрскин в личной беседе за ночь до введения сыворотки, кардинально изменившей всю его жизнь. Теперь слова Авраама обрели больший смысл, чем казалось прежде, и Стив открыл их для себя по-новому, осмыслив, что все это время двигался по ложному пути.

Однако измениться в одночасье и устроить свою жизнь по-новому оказалось не только очень сложно, а попросту невозможно. Одиночество ещё никогда не ощущалось им так остро, как в те дни, когда наконец пришло осознание последствий проведенной ими смелой операции по предотвращению запуска протокола «Озарение». Единственным человеком, с которым он мог хотя бы частично поделиться своими переживаниями, была Наташа, но она предпочла залечь на дно, переждать, пока шумиха вокруг всей этой истории утихнет, чтобы вернуться и начать всё заново. У Роджерса такой привилегии не было. Вырвавшись из разрушенного склепа прежних убеждений, отныне мрачное прошлое преследовало его буквально повсюду, и демоны, порожденные ошибками, совершенными в былые времена, охотились за ним, нападая чаще всего по ночам, когда разум оказывался особенно уязвим. Его самым главным кошмаром стала битва с Баки, зачастую происходящая в разных местах, но в которой Стив неизменно пропускал удары, наносимые ему тяжелой рукой лучшего друга, а затем падал в кромешную тьму, захлебываясь кровью и криком, видя ускользающую от него тень Барнса, медленно скрывающегося за линией горизонта. Алым вспыхивала звезда на его плече и Кэп просыпался с задушенным криком, вскакивая на постели в ледяном поту.

За минувший год они с Соколом, пусть и разделившим с ним это непростое время, но так и не узнавшим Стива до конца по причине возникших у последнего сложностей в доверии, не сдвинулись в поисках Зимнего Солдата с мертвой точки, а тайны, раскрытые Роджерсом в процессе этих изысканий, тяготили его измученную душу, породив новых, ещё более страшных демонов, нападающих теперь даже в светлое время суток. В этих беспрестанных муках, снедаемый чувством вины, вынужденный сгорать по ночам в персональном аду и начинать каждый новый день с холода, жившего в нем с того самого дня, как Баки сорвался с поезда в пропасть, незаметно для окружающих понемногу угасал ослепительный образ бравого Капитана Америка. Это длилось не один месяц, пока однажды ему на смену не пришел кто-то другой, ныне смотрящий на Стива пустыми голубыми глазами из отражения в зеркале с отпечатком разочарования на красивом, по-прежнему молодом лице и грубой складкой, залегшей на лбу, от появившейся привычки часто хмуриться, даже по пустякам.

— Ну что, снова в бой? — тихо, но даже так с явным скепсисом в голосе прошептал Роджерс.

Криво усмехнувшись, Стив устало опустил глаза, пряча синеву под пушистыми ресницами, не в силах больше выдерживать собственный взгляд. Освежившись, но не смыв ни пылинки налета разочарования с лица, он насухо вытерся и, оттолкнувшись сильными руками от бортов раковины, отступил назад и аккуратно повесил мягкое полотенце на сушитель, напоследок ещё раз посмотрев на себя издалека. Скрывать непомерную усталость с каждым разом становилось все сложнее. Старательно выпрямив упрямую складку на лбу, Роджерс выключил свет в ванной и вернулся в основную комнату, ступая босыми ступнями по пушистому ковру. Подойдя к постели, где лежала его форма за исключением брюк, которые он надел сразу же по пробуждению, Стив задумчиво окинул взглядом экипировку и, решив пока повременить с курткой, потянулся за неимоверно тесной футболкой серого цвета, пошитой, по уверениям Старка, из специального влагоотводящего, дышащего и невероятно эластичного материала. Расправив её на груди, Капитан звучно фыркнул. Ткань и впрямь облегала его тело подобно второй коже, подчеркивая рельеф и каждый изгиб, выставляя все достоинства на показ, что по мнению самого Стива было слишком откровенно.

Однако все же стоило отдать ей должное. Быстро пропитываясь его теплом, она переставала ощущаться на теле и абсолютно не сковывала в движениях, позволяя совершать активные действия руками без опасений, что футболка разойдется на нем по швам. Эту особенность Кэп проверил в первую очередь ещё на тестовых примерках и остался доволен результатом. Откровенно говоря, несмотря на тихое недовольство, беспричинно проявляемое Кэпом этим утром, новая форма, над которой поработал Тони, нравилась ему больше, чем созданная Говардом в сороковые годы. На смену пронзительно голубому тону пришел глубокий синий. Данное обновление пришлось Роджерсу по душе сразу же, как только он увидел образец будущей экипировки. Свободный крой заменил собой трико, в котором Стив чувствовал себя неуютно, хоть и понимал, что в свое время сам предложил этот фасон, дабы не чувствовать скованности в движениях при выполнении разнообразных трюков в бою. Многочисленные карманы существенно повысили функциональность формы, а обновленное крепление щита за спиной стало во много раз удобнее, чем старая портупея, нередко оставлявшая следы на коже. Особенно прочные налокотники и наколенники защищали его от простейших травм, которые даже при хвалёной регенерации были неизбежны. Теперь экипировка не только отличала его среди прочих бойцов, но и защищала, больше напоминая собой броню.

Тони добавил ещё несколько опциональных возможностей в костюм от себя лично, посчитав их полезным. Одним из таких нововведений стал электромагнит, встроенный в левый наруч и позволяющий быстро поднять щит с земли без лишних движений. Впрочем, некоторыми возможностями своей формы Стив до сих пор так ни разу и не воспользовался, по-прежнему полагаясь в сражениях больше на свои способности, чем на технологии. Волевым решением Старка было сохранить звезду на груди героя. Не скрывая своего негативного отношения ко многим прежде украшавшим его побрякушкам, Тони дополнил дизайн экипировки деталями, которые считал важными или подходящими. Не подобрав правильных слов, в глубине души Роджерс был бесконечно гению благодарен за этот жест. По мнению Капитана, сын превзошел своего отца, разработав донельзя удобную форму, в которой, по итогу, к его особенному удовольствию, учел не только потребности армии и нации, а также все самые современные модные тенденции, но и личные пожелания самого Стива, пусть не всегда высказанные вслух. Впрочем, та часть, что все же прозвучала во время обсуждения, не редко вызвала на лице Тони усмешку, смысл которой для Кэпа так и остался неясным.

Размышления о форме и процессе её создания стали причиной очередной волны повинной тревоги, от которой Стив предпочел уйти, закрыв за собой дверь комнаты, будто именно она была эпицентром его совестливых метаний. Однако, совершив побег, он не почувствовал себя лучше — только хуже. Став пленником тесных связей давно минувшего прошлого и настоящего, преподнесшего неожиданные сюрпризы, Роджерс мечтал однажды покончить со всеми тайнами, которые был вынужден хранить, но цена этой откровенности была слишком высока. Тяжкое бремя истины лежало на его плечах, всякий раз вынуждая делать выбор, стоило ему лишь подумать о том, чтобы разделить его с кем-то, и, каким бы очевидным тот ни казался, Капитан колебался, продолжая молчать. Возможно, если бы в ту единственную ночь, когда он уже решился во всем признаться гению, Стиву все же удалось встретиться со Старком, все могло бы измениться к лучшему, но Роджерс стал нечаянным свидетелем его страстного рандеву под лестницей и ему пришлось отступить. ОтважитЬся на подобный шаг во второй раз у него не было ни сил, ни желания. Во многом потому, что теперь этот эпизод вызывал больше вопросов, чем давал ответов, а у самого Тони было не меньше секретов от команды, чем у Кэпа, и доверять друг другу с каждым днем становилось все сложнее.

Задержавшись на балкончике между этажами, Стив посмотрел в сторону лестницы, ведущей в пентхаус Старка. Устланная осколками, она превратилась в стеклянный водопад, слабо мерцающий в дневном свете, проникающим в помещение сквозь фасадные стекла башни. Её обманчивая красота показалась ему до боли символичной: за манящим блеском скрывалась смертельная опасность. По лицу солдата промелькнула тень, когда он вновь поймал себя на ночной мысли, не дававшей ему заснуть: неужели уже в ту ночь Тони был заодно с Локи и, если это так, то как тогда объяснить произнесенные Старком слова? Роджерсу отчаянно не хотелось верить в предательство друга, но разве роман с врагом — это не смена стороны? Впрочем, нелепая теория о том, что у гения и асгардского пришельца могли возникнуть романтические отношения, казалась дикостью, продуктом больного воображения.

_Сложнее всего было рассуждать об этом теперь, когда у него не было морального права делать выводы о верности Старка команде, ведь единственный человек, имевший значение для его сердца в этом веке, погиб под завалами Трискелиона, напоследок оставив горький вкус сигарет, крепкого кофе и предательства на губах._

Отогнав от себя тяжелые мысли, тревожащие разум навязчивыми образами, Роджерс круто развернулся на пятках и широким шагом направился в сторону кухни. Поднявшись на один пролет, он неожиданно для себя столкнулся с недовольным Бартоном, который с кружкой горячего кофе в руках торопливо покидал этаж. Ловко увернувшись от Капитана, лучник тихо чертыхнулся и продолжил спуск, на ходу делая глоток, чтобы не расплескать напиток. Не успев даже поинтересоваться у Клинта о причинах столь очевидной спешки, когда тот уже скрылся в кабине лифта, Стив проводил друга недоуменным взглядом и с нехорошим предчувствием поднялся наконец на кухню, готовый к очередному витку конфликта.

— Доброе утро, — обернувшись в его сторону, радостно произнесла Наташа, хлопоча возле кофемашины. — Сэндвич с курицей или тунцом?

Беглым взглядом оценив обстановку, будто оказался не на кухне, а на поле боя, Роджерс озадаченно нахмурился и растерянно посмотрел на тарелки с едой, стоящие на столе. Ему определенно нужно было расслабиться и переключиться на другой лад, чтобы ничем не выдать своего внутреннего напряжения, избежать лишних вопросов. Альтрон был, конечно, хорошим прикрытием, но скрыть истинную причину своей рассеянности от Вдовы, знавшей чуть больше остальных и посвященной в его дела сильнее, чем хотелось бы самому Кэпу, у него не было шансов.

— Сложный выбор, — качнув головой, честно признался Стив, которого простейший вопрос закономерно поставил в тупик.

— С курицей осталось намного меньше, — мягко заметил Брюс, открывая упаковку печенья.

Повернувшись в сторону Беннера, Роджерс смущенно встретил теплый взгляд мужчины и слабо улыбнулся ему в ответ. Удивительным образом присутствие доктора его успокоило и даже утешило. Вероятно, сказывалось умиротворяющее влияние мужчины, способного почти в любой ситуации сохранять удивительное спокойствие ради себя и окружающих, дабы не дать своему демону пробудиться в ослепляющем гневе. Подобному самообладанию им всем стоило бы поучиться. Придя наконец в себя, Капитан понемногу начал замечать то, что происходило вокруг, и первым делом в глаза бросилась почти семейная атмосфера, царящая на кухне. Очевидно эти двое встали сегодня раньше остальных и занялись приготовлением завтрака на всю команду, неплохо проводя время, словно пара. Об этом говорила не только их общая расслабленность, но и языки тел: находясь на расстоянии, они всячески тянулись друг к другу, обмениваясь едва заметными взглядами и улыбками, понятными только им. Их роман становился все очевиднее. Внезапно почувствовав себя третьим лишним, Стив слегка покраснел и поспешил занять место за столом, пытаясь слиться с обстановкой, но это ему удавалось с большим трудом и не в последнюю очередь из-за габаритов.

— Не знаете, что случилось у Клинта? — осторожно поинтересовался Капитан, решив все же уточнить этот момент, когда неловкое молчание затянулось.

— Локи, — невозмутимо произнес Брюс, пододвинув к Роджерсу тарелку с тремя видами сэндвичей.

Вспомнив, что так ничего и не выбрал, Стив схватился за тот, что был с курицей и, немного сплюснув треугольные тосты, как ему больше нравилось, откусил кусок побольше. Готовила определенно Наташа, об этом он догадался сразу, почувствовав обилие острого соуса. Брюс подобных кулинарных изысков старался избегать.

— Тор сказал, что приведет его на завтрак в общую столовую, потому что официально у нас нет претензий к его брату, и Бартона снова перемкнуло, — кивнула Романофф, поставив перед Стивом большую чашку ванильного латте, к которому он питал тайную, но известную всем членам команды слабость.

— Не может смириться, что мы теперь в одной упряжке? — благодарно кивнув в ответ на их заботу, Капитан сделал крупный глоток горячего напитка и быстро облизнул верхнюю губу от мягкой пенки.

— Откровенно говоря, никто из нас не может быть до конца в этом уверен, — поправив очки, вкрадчиво заметил Беннер, вращая в пальцах кружок печенья.

Распознав в голосе мужчины нечто отдаленно похожее на чувство вины, Стив осторожно посмотрел в его сторону, попытавшись понять, чем именно был вызван этот надлом в Брюсе, но доктор отвел глаза в сторону и утопил свою тайну в черноте ароматного американо. Тем временем Наташа, издав тихий звук одобрения, села по левую руку от Кэпа, словно замкнув их скромный круг, и обняла ладонями кружку с порцией теплого молока. Этим утром она уже превысила свою дозу кофеина, а потому теперь довольствовалась напитками попроще.

— Старк не спускался ещё? — спросил Роджерс, разочарованно поджав губы в узкую линию.

— Нет, — с легкой досадой ответил Брюс и протянул упаковку с печеньем Наташе. — Может, он уже в мастерской?

Кокетливо улыбнувшись, Вдова угостилась предложенным десертом и, окунув сухой бисквит в молоко, осторожно прокрутила круглые половинки, чтобы раскрыть их, подобно ракушке и слизнуть сладкую начинку с внутренней стороны печенья. Проделав этот скромный ритуал, она осталась весьма довольна результатом и её настроение даже немного улучшилось.

— Надеетесь, у Старка есть ответы на вопросы? — кивнула Наташа. — Я не уверена, что это нам поможет. В этой истории слишком много неизвестных и, может, будет лучше оставить это уравнение таким, если сможем решить задачку без дополнительных данных.

В первое мгновение взгляды мужчин, обращенные на неё, выражали недоумение, но затем к каждому из них пришло определенное понимание того, что хотела сказать Вдова и каждый по-своему оценил резонность этого предложения, молчаливо выразив согласие с девушкой.

— Главное, не дать Тони усугубить положение, — резонно подметил Стив, мельком взглянув на обеспокоенных ситуацией друзей. — В нынешней ситуации он слишком непредсказуем.

Вздернув уголок губ в лукавой улыбке, Наташа покачала головой и сделала глоток молока.

— Боюсь, Старк, лишенный эмоциональной стабильности, из самоуверенного и привычного нам гения всегда превращается в неуправляемого, — многозначительно произнесла Вдова, глядя перед собой невидящим взором.

Поскольку с этим утверждением было крайне сложно поспорить, на кухне снова воцарилась тишина. Все ждали возвращения Одинсона с братом, который несомненно был причиной для беспокойства с его не вполне понятным статусом бывшего врага, считавшегося мертвым, а теперь скрывающегося в башне практически на правах беженца, да ещё и его отношением ко всему происходящему, ведь сложно было не заметить то, с каким явным превосходством Лафейсон смотрел на героев, даже раненный, не видя в них опасности, не признавая себе равными. Не меньшие надежды возлагали и на смертного гения, ожидая, что ему хватит сил разобраться в царящем хаосе, несмотря на то, что формально именно он был его творцом.

***

Поднявшись в комнату младшего брата, Тор искренне верил, что поступает правильно, пусть  
и действуя вопреки доводам рассудка, полагаясь, скорее, на эмоции и нежные чувства. Он стойко проигнорировал все, даже самые весомые доводы Бартона, силившегося убедить его, что трикстеру по-прежнему нельзя верить. Пережив множество потерь, каждая из которых оставила след в душе, Одинсон почти смирился с мыслью, что в его жизни уже не будет светлых дней. Проклятие или расплата за самонадеянность, проявленную им в юные годы — какой бы ни была причина этих страданий, их чашу Громовержец готовился испить до дна.  
Внезапное появление Локи подарило ему новую надежду. Ночью, пребывая в бессонных раздумьях, он осознал, что не может больше злиться. Возможно, его последняя шалость и была чрезмерно жестокой, но возлюбленный брат оказался жив, и это обстоятельство Тор ценил превыше мелких обид. Измученное сердце жаждало исцеления, и лишь любовью Одинсон мог уврачевать раны, что не заживали в нем с того самого дня, как он оставил тело погибшего принца Асгарда на черной земле Свартальфхейма.

Однако их окончательное воссоединение происходило совершенно не так, как представлял себе Тор. Локи встретил его напряженным молчанием и не спешил нарушать воцарившуюся гробовую тишину, продолжая читать книгу — один из тех легких романов, что прихватил в комнате Старка, о чем старшему брату знать не полагалось. Несмотря на свой увлеченный вид, трикстер без особого интереса перелистывал страницы, ожидая лишь следующего шага от Одинсона, но тот, растеряв всю былую уверенность, стоял у окна и разглядывал город у подножия башни, чем раздражал Лафейсона, мысленно уже клявшего его на всех известных ему языках. Громовержец выглядел преступно отрешенным и злость, пробужденная в душе Локи его бездействием, практически достигла своего апогея, когда Тор наконец заговорил, прервав тяготившее обоих безмолвие.

— Не проходило ни дня, чтобы я не думал о тебе, — тихо произнес Одинсон, по-прежнему глядя на городской пейзаж за окном.

Оставив эту реплику без ответа, трикстер лишь нетерпеливо закусил нижнюю губу изнутри и отвел глаза в сторону, силясь справиться со своими чувствами. Расценив его молчание как укор, Тор тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, собираясь с духом, чтобы продолжить.

— Вернувшись в Асгард, я отрекся от трона, поскольку больше не считал себя достойным, — надтреснувшим голосом произнес Громовержец. — Золотой город уже не казался мне домом, ведь там не было тебя, и я отправился в Мидгард, уповая, что время поможет оправиться, но перестать надеяться оказалось намного сложнее, чем я думал.

— Полагаю, сейчас я должен восхититься твоей жертвенностью? — приглушенно уточнил Локи, чей голос, несмотря на внезапную хрипотцу, прозвучал вызывающее. — Ты всегда был склонен к импульсивным, необдуманным решениям, — резюмировал Лафейсон и после небольшой паузы вкрадчиво добавил. — Фостер оценила этот жест?

Круто развернувшись, Тор уязвленно взглянул на брата, не без усилий сделав вид, будто упоминание бывшей возлюбленной не причинило ему боли. Вся его хвалёная выдержка ещё прошлым вечером ушла на то, чтобы на вечеринке поддержать словесную перепалку со Старком и не ударить в грязь лицом при едва ли упустившим бы возможность поглумиться над божественными страданиями смертным. Теперь же на притворство с Локи сил почти не осталось. Однако в то же мгновение, когда горькая досада и обида почти захлестнули его, он был поражен, увидев беззлобную, игривую улыбку на губах Лафейсона. Вскинув брови и заломив их уголком на переносице, трикстер смотрел на него с мягким снисхождением, точно на неразумное дитя, зная при том наверняка, что своими словами задел за живое и потому ожидая ответной подачи. Искренние слова старшего брата тронули Локи до глубины души, но сам он никогда бы в этом не признался, наученный горьким опытом.

Ухмылка Лафейсона становилась шире по мере того, как росло возмущение Громовержца. Горделиво вскинув подбородок, трикстер выжидающе замер и победно осклабился, нагло провоцируя старшего принца. Оскорбленный его поведением Одинсон поначалу нахмурился и даже рассердился, но осознав немногим позже, что это была лишь игра, обычный вызов, брошенный ему тем, кто лучше прочих знал его характер, не выстоял против нахлынувших на него чувств и весело рассмеялся, отпуская на волю скопившееся в душе напряжение.

— Считаешь, я поступил глупо? — покачав головой, поинтересовался Тор, переведя дух.

— Опрометчиво, — деликатно выразился Локи, склонив голову набок. — Мне известно, что Всеотец поддержал тебя, но думаю, он будет несказанно рад, если ты сообщишь ему, что одумался и готов вернуться к своим обязанностям по праву рождения, — сменив гнев на милость, он улыбнулся мягче прежнего и неброско пожал плечами. — Любовь бывает слепа и проходит не редко с первым лучом рассвета. Покайся и Один примет тебя в свои объятия.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что Всеотец споспешествовал* моему отречению? — нахмурился Тор.

____________________________________________________________________________  
Споспешествовать — устаревшая форма глагола «способствовать». Согласно канону, Тор нередко использует архаизмы в своей речи. Слово употреблено для сохранения атмосферы персонажа.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Искреннее недоумение старшего брата, а также его очевидные попытки скрыть правду, стали причиной тихого смеха, на выдохе слетевшего с губ трикстера. Отложив книгу в сторону, он поднялся на ноги и прошествовал к окну, встав рядом со сконфуженным Громовержцем. Тор никогда не был хорошим лжецом и большинство его мыслей без особого труда угадывались по выражению лица. С годами, конечно, он немного научился себя контролировать и стал чуточку хитрее, но во всем, что касалось дел сердечных или семейных, оставался для брата открытой книгой с пометками на полях для упрощения перевода.

— Наивность — непозволительная роскошь для будущего правителя девяти миров, — тихо произнес Локи, глядя на утопающий в солнечных лучах Нью-Йорк и в это мгновение его улыба, обращенная к брату была удивительно теплой. — Познание всегда приходит к нам с болью, но ошибки прошлого делают нас мудрее, позволяя в будущем чаще принимать правильные решения.

— Всеотец никогда не одобрял мой выбор, — согласился Тор, — но я все же надеялся, что у нас с Джейн сложится и наши отношения станут исключением из правил, — горячо заметил Одинсон.

— Ты был влюблен, — с горечью в голосе, понятной лишь ему и совершенно незамеченной братом, в чем он нисколько не сомневался, откликнулся Локи. — Пылкая страсть туманит разум и ублажает сердце обманчивой мечтой, но сколь долго бы не длился сладостный дурман, однажды приходится очнуться, — искоса взглянув на Тора, вдохнул полной грудью и решительно поджал губы. — Впредь ты уже не будешь таким простодушным. Полагаю, Всеотец это тоже учтет, принимая решение.

Смущенный словами брата, Одинсон представил себе возможную встречу с отцом и на один короткий миг ему показалось, что за его спиной выросли настоящие крылья. Ободренный поддержкой трикстера, он воспрял духом, ощутил прилив сил, какого не было уже давно, и преисполнился восторга, вкус которого показался ему пьянее хмеля и слаще мёда. В своих даже самых смелых грезах Громовержец не надеялся получить прощение, но Локи сумел убедить его в обратном, воодушевил на попытку, и сердце в его груди забилось с прежним, уже почти позабытым жаром, наполняя тело энергией. Испытав острую потребность обнять Локи, прижать его к своей крепкой груди, Тор сдержался лишь в самый последний момент, припомнив, что подобные проявления эмоций неизменно приводили к его раздражению. Вместо этого Одинсон обратил на него свой благодарный взгляд, пытаясь прочесть что-либо по его лицу, но внешне Локи оставался совершенно невозмутим, и лишь печальная улыбка, притаившаяся в уголках его губ, говорила о том, что мыслями он был далеко отсюда.

Отчаявшись получить подсказку, но все также пристально наблюдая за трикстером, Тор не мог не заметить, что тот по-прежнему был очень красив. За минувшие годы Локи почти не изменился, лишь несколько морщин украсили его юный лик, добавив ему немного статности и солидности. Налет приобретенной им в странствиях мрачности больше не казался таким пугающим, как прежде, скорее, приобрел черты интригующей загадочности. Отросшие с их последней встречи иссиня-черные волосы блестящим каскадом ночи лежали на широких плечах. За минувшие годы Локи заметно возмужал и утратил часть юношеской жеманности, часто бывшей причиной шуток среди их друзей. Теперь ни у кого бы не возникло желания посмеяться над ним. Младший принц вырос, хоть и в изгнании, став настоящим воином, о каких слагают легенды, и, глядя на него, сердце Громовержца преисполнялось гордости.

В юности Тор боготворил Локи за его самобытность и неизменное хладнокровие, но выражал это чаще всего в форме насмешек, не будучи способным откровенно признать чье бы то ни было превосходство над собой. Теперь же Одинсон понимал, что вел себя глупо, вероятно, часто понапрасну обижая брата, ещё тогда невольно увеличивая пропасть между ними. Однако вернуть то время, исправить ошибки было уже невозможно, о чем Одинсон искренне сожалел. Впрочем, теперь они могли вместе побороть этих демонов прошлого. Пережив его смерть, Тор искренне надеялся выстроить с Локи по-настоящему доверительные, братские отношения, оставить все распри и обиды позади. Такова была его мечта отныне и сказанные сегодня самим трикстером слова лишь укрепили её в сознании Громовержца, поверившего в себя с новой силой.

Лафейсон мог лишь догадываться о предмете размышлений своего брата, но даже так он чувствовал неудовлетворенное любопытство Тора, причудливым образом смешавшееся с его неизменным самодовольством и упрямством. Воздух вокруг них загустился от напряжения и невысказанного ожидания, дрожа, точно пронзаемый электрическими разрядами молний, ускользающих от Громовержца. Ощущая его нетерпение, Локи тихо забавлялся, испытывая щемящее чувство ностальгии, которое, впрочем, стойко и вполне успешно игнорировал, осознавая всю его опасность. Наблюдая за медленно проплывающими по небу облаками, он чуть заметно улыбался своим столь же размеренным, хоть и не слишком радостным мыслям. Никому во всех девяти мирах было не под силу узнать тайны его души, и лишь глаза цвета морской волны были полны печали, искрясь непролитыми слезами, помогая ему казаться обманчиво счастливым. Одинсон неволько напоминал Богу о том, что уже совсем скоро его жизнь снова изменится, ведь по возвращению в Асгард, а это было неизбежно, опального трикстера наверняка лишат свободы, отправив в темницу за непрощенные грехи прошлого. Впрочем, это будет уже далеко не главная потеря, поскольку до этого Лафейсону придется пережить куда более тяжелое расставание, грозящее оставить глубокую рану на сердце.

— Ты расскажешь мне правду, если я спрошу тебя? — дрогнувшим от волнения, чуть сиплым голосом поинтересовался Тор.

Поразмыслив над вопросом Громовержца, Локи покосился в его сторону, но, заметив то, с каким страждущим и полным отчаяния видом он стоял рядом, благосклонно кивнул, решив про себя, что, даже если ему придется солгать, то Одинсон вряд ли об этом узнает. К тому же легкая меланхолия, наполнившая душу Бога, способствовала тому, чтобы поддержать этот разговор и, возможно, стать чуть более откровенным.

— Наша мать, — приглушенно произнес Одинсон, вымученно хмуря брови, но запнулся, не сумев быстро подобрать верных слов, и устремил вопрошающий взор на Лафейсона.

Нежная улыбка коснулась губ Локи, когда он, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, вспомнил образ возлюбленной матери, но в ту же минуту его сердце защемило от тоски. Увидеть её вновь трикстер уже и не надеялся, но теперь эта мечта оказалась немного реальнее. Причудливым образом потери в его жизни чередовались с приобретениями, и всякое счастье давалось через страдания, которым, казалось, не было конца. С трудом сглотнув тугой ком в горле, Лафейсон коротко мотнул головой и вдохнул полной грудью, отгоняя от себя непрошенную печаль, обманчиво ласково опустившуюся на плечи, предлагая свои объятия.

— Я сделал это ради тебя, — искоса взглянув на брата, непривычно низким тоном произнес Локи, повторив то, что однажды уже прозвучало из его уст, правду, обесцененную потоком лжи, что по воле случая последовала вскоре за этими важными словами. — Полагаю, она ничего не рассказывала тебе? — для пущей ясности решил уточнить трикстер.

По растерянному выражению лица брата он понял, что Тор пребывал в неведении вплоть до сегодняшнего дня. Локи также догадывался, что единственным, кого Фригга все же сочла необходимым посвятить в условия сделки, заключенной во имя её возвращения, был Один, для которого сохранность определенных семейных секретов имела особое значение. На миг трикстер даже испытал озорное желание распахнуть этот тайник, чтобы выпустить на волю мрачных призраков, способных напугать Всеотца, но мужественно воздержался от соблазна.

— Таков уговор, — довольно прищурившись, кивнул Лафейсон, устремив взгляд на город. — Сделка свершилась и теперь все должны строго соблюдать её условия. Во имя нашей матери я прошу тебя оставить это и не искать ответов на вопросы, которые ты даже боишься задать.

Развернувшись от окна, он взглянул на Громовержца, задержавшись на его голубых глазах, и, точно одернув себя от желания прикоснуться к брату, слабо ухмыльнулся, шагнув в сторону двери, намереваясь покинуть комнату и наконец полноценно позавтракать, оставив диету на печенье и алкоголе в прошлом.

— Мне придется потерять тебя вновь? — последовав за ним, пылко спросил Тор, преграждая ему путь. — Ты не хочешь делиться со мной своими тайнами, но тогда позволь хотя бы предложить помощь.

— Раскрыв мой обман, ты лишил меня последней надежды, а потому теперь я не нуждаюсь в помощи, шанс уже упущен, — обезоруживающе очаровательно улыбнувшись, проворковал Локи, умиленно глядя на Одинсона, — разве что, надеюсь, на поддержку, ведь Мстители по-прежнему видят во мне угрозу, а нам ещё предстоит провести с ними какое-то время бок о бок.

Ловко ускользнув от брата, трикстер в пару широких шагов дошел до двери, уже собираясь выйти из комнаты навстречу не только новому дню, но и настоящей неизвестности, как вдруг тяжелая ладонь Громовержца легла на его плечо, задерживая у самого порога.

— Скажи мне, — серьёзно произнес Тор, берясь свободной рукой за ручку двери, — почему Старк? Ты доверился ему, — слабо выгнув бровь, он попытался заглянуть в глаза брата. — Почему же из всех ты выбрал именно его?

— В нем много огня, — многозначительно произнес Локи, хитро улыбнувшись. — Я просто не смог устоять.

— Поклянись, что всё это — не очередной твой коварный план, — потребовал Громовержец, с надеждой заглядывая в его глаза.

Пылкость старшего брата, его отчаянный поиск твердой почвы под ногами для очередного несмелого шага вперед, страх перед неизвестностью, плохо спрятанный за бравадой — Локи даже не догадывался как на самом деле скучал по всему этому, и обнаружение подобных чувств в себе стало для него приятным открытием. Однако Тор никогда бы не смог понять истинных мотивов Лафейсона, даже если бы тот и впрямь решился посвятить его в свои планы и мысли, открыться и позволить себе братскую откровенность в общении с ним. Их разделяло слишком многое, и теперь, как будто простив друг другу прошлые обиды, они по-прежнему находились на разных берегах одной реки. Понимая это, возможно, даже лучше, чем хотел, трикстер знал, что не стоит рисковать и переходить эту воду, надеясь на брод. Он должен был держаться своего плана, пусть и допустив в нем некоторые корректировки.

— Даю слово, брат, — согласно кивнул Локи, — Альтрон и его козни никак не связаны со мной. Я не причастен к его деяниям и мне не ведомы его планы, — уверенно произнес Бог, прямо глядя в глаза Громовержца, позволяя своим бровям едва заметно дрогнуть в изломе на переносице. — Ты веришь мне?

Ничего не ответив на это, Тор слабо хмыкнул и распахнул дверь, пропуская брата вперед. У Одинсона оставалось ещё много вопросов, которые бы ему хотелось задать трикстеру, но на данный момент он получил достаточно ответов, чтобы взять небольшую паузу. В той части, что касалась безумного творения Старка, Громовержец хотел и верил ему. Сейчас этого хватало, чтобы двигаться дальше. Вместе им предстояло разобраться с печальными в своей закономерности последствиями неуемного любопытства смертного, а о том, что Локи помог гению воплотить его шальной замысел в жизнь, команде знать было вовсе не обязательно. Повинным во всей этой ситуации вполне можно наречь одного лишь Железного человека, чей эгоцентризм являлся частой причиной для крупных неприятностей в бытовой жизни команды, и никого бы не удивило, что Тони в очередной раз поступил эгоистично, не узнав мнения остальных. В конце концов они ведь Боги и пожертвовать одним человеком ради всеобщего блага — не велика цена, особенно если речь шла о жизни его брата.

Возлагая большие надежды на возвращение в Асгард, ожидая, что Всеотец будет милостив к младшему сыну и отпустит ему прежние прегрешения, — упрямо позволяя себе подобную наивность вопреки всем предостережениям Лафейсона, — Тор и не подозревал, что они находились лишь в начале долгого пути, с которого им уже было не сойти. Тихий шёпот о камнях бесконечности, разносящийся по всей Галактике с того самого дня, как пробудился Тессеракт, с каждой неуловимой секундой становился все громче, заставляя звезды мерцать тревожнее во тьме сгущающейся ночи. Никто не догадывался и о том, что внезапное участие Старка во всем этом уже полностью изменило картину будущего, вынудив саму судьбу перебросить кости в поисках лучшей комбинации для следующего хода в этой слепой игре без четких правил с противником, скрывавшимся по ту сторону тени. Впрочем, Локи как раз предполагал нечто подобное, но не считал нужным говорить об этом. Время всё покажет и расставит по своим местам. Сейчас надлежало действовать по ситуации и она удивительным образом складывалась в его пользу, благоприятствуя далеко идущим планам трикстера.

***

Вернувшись в пентхаус, Тони с порога направился в ванную, на ходу стягивая с себя вещи. Задержавшись возле ростового зеркала, он скользнул взглядом по своей полуобнаженной фигуре и слабо усмехнулся, закусив щеку изнутри. Заинтересованно подступив ближе, гений приспустил брюки на бедрах до уровня подвздошных косточек и склонил голову набок, с любопытством разглядывая себя в мягком свете серебристых ламп, сияющих под потолком. На гладком полотне оливковой кожи расцвели множественные узоры любви, оставленные чувственным художником в порыве страстного вдохновения. Багровые засосы украшали его шею, спускаясь распустившимися бутонами чужого желания вдоль всего горла до хрупких ключиц, венчаясь короной яркого следа от пылкого укуса, оставленного в пылу вожделения. Вдоль косых линий ребер пролегали тонкие полосы царапин, местами разбавленные малыми синяками от особенно крепких объятий, превращая общий ансамбль мелких травм в подобие веточек зацветшей вербы, прикрывших обнаженную плоть, защищая её от смущения.

Сполна насладившись своим видом выжившего в любовном сражении бойца, Старк отвел глаза от самодовольно ухмыляющегося отражения и, сняв с себя остатки одежды, шагнул в душевую кабину под потоки теплой воды, медленно сходящие вниз. Первое время, искренне наслаждаясь влажным жаром и нежностью густого пара, насыщенного ароматом цитрусового геля, он понемногу начал восстанавливать внутренний баланс между разумом и чувствами, вновь приобретая подобие душевного равновесия, столь необходимого ему, чтобы вернуться к жизни, ожидавшей несколькими этажами ниже в лице команды. Однако, по мере того, как мужчина прикасался к себе, смывая мыльную пену с непривычно чувствительного тела, он все острее ощущал, что с каждым движением рук, скользящих по влажной коже, неумолимо разжигает внутреннее томление, заставляющее мышцы внизу живота содрогаться в сладких спазмах набирающего силу желания. Столкнувшись с этим откровением, он замер, надеясь пережать приступ чувственной лихорадки, возникшей, вероятно, из остатков возбуждения, тлеющего угольками былого пожара на глубине души, но уже было поздно.

Прижав ладони к запотевшей стеклянной стене, задыхаясь от сочетания пара и внутреннего жара, Тони низко опустил голову, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, но непростительно живое воображение, услужливо рисующее перед его мысленным взором реалистичные картины минувшей ночи, заставляло слабое сердце биться чаще в груди и разгонять горячую кровь по венам, не позволяя так просто понизить градус охватившего гения вожделения. Испытав легкую боль от медленно нарастающей тесноты под ребрами, Старк порывисто оттолкнулся от стекла и, качнувшись на подкашивающихся ногах в центр кабины, подставил лицо под нежные струи воды, пытаясь смыть наваждение и ослабить давление внутри. Слабая дрожь, обманчиво ласковыми волнами прошивающая его тело, отступала неохотно, заставляя даже кончики пальцев пульсировать в такт сумасшедшего сердца. Однако понемногу Тони все же справился с собой.

Воспоминания подобному тому, на ком они были сосредоточены, крепко держали гения за горло, но не могли окончательно лишить воли. Давно примирившись со своими пороками, Старк научился с ними бороться. Признав в себе жажду вновь прикоснуться к манящему своей тайной Богу, вскружившему голову смертного, поддаться искушению, испробовать сладость запретного наслаждения в его объятиях, ставших настоящим откровением, узнать насколько ещё чувственным мог быть Лафейсон, если позволить ему чуть больше, мужчина отпустил эту мысль, растворив досаду в отчаянной улыбке на губах. Он прекрасно понимал, что в ближайшее время рассчитывать на повторение не стоило, да и будущие перспективы выглядели весьма туманно. Несмотря на то, что между ними пробежала искра страсти, это мало что значило для их отношений в целом. Локи предстояло вернуться в Асгард и, даже если спустя годы он сможет вернуться, сам гений, вероятно, будет уже неприлично стар для подобных авантюр. Закрыв за собой сегодня дверь его комнаты, Тони поставил точку в их личных приключениях и с этой мыслью им обоим предстояло свыкнуться как можно скорее, чтобы не допустить досадных ошибок в пылу остаточных чувств, внезапно пробудившихся друг к другу. Влечение, каким бы сильным и пьянящим оно ни было, всегда спадало к утру, подобно хмелю, возвращая к реальности. Единственной причиной для сожаления было то, что на разгул у них нашлось не так много времени, но и этих часов было достаточно, чтобы навсегда оставить нежный след в душе. Утвердившись в этом умозаключении, Тони набрал ещё немного геля в ладонь и решил все же привести себя в порядок, хотя бы внешне.

— Пансексуал, да? — оценивая себя в зеркале, хмыкнул Старк и прикоснулся к крупному засосу на шее кончиками пальцев.

Ожидания мужчины не оправдались. Закончив с водными процедурами он не стал выглядеть лучше, скорее напротив, теперь гений напоминал жертву сексуального террора. Встретив эту новость без особой радости, но с юмором, Тони вновь провел ладонью вдоль горла, слабо надеясь на то, что, когда кожа остынет, отметки станут менее заметными, и отступил от зеркала, присев на пуфик. Блаженная истома, по-прежнему мягко клокочущая внутри, ослабляла его, и гений отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы отдышаться, прежде чем приступить к сборам. Реальность могла подождать его ещё немного. Однако, не успев толком разомлеть, Старк резко подскочил на ноги с коротким, полным удивления вскриком, скоро перешедшим в раздраженное шипение. Столкнувшись с реальными последствиями своей неизбывной импульсивности, мужчина безотчетно прикоснулся к себе и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как смущение разгорается в нем, обжигая изнутри. Закусив щеку, он озадаченно нахмурился и медленно перевел взгляд на зеркало, испытывая смешанные эмоции от очередного и весьма неожиданного откровения.

— К твоим годам нужно было придумать другой способ искать приключения на задницу, — констатировал Тони, глядя в глаза своего скептически настроенного отражения, кривящего губы в насмешке, переходящей в улыбку. — Хотя это был явно самый приятный опыт.

Зачесав мокрые волосы гребнем пальцев назад, Старк вернулся в спальню и, не решившись присесть на край постели, неловко пристроился возле стены, взяв с тумбочки смартфон, чтобы проверить новости, раз уж спросить об этом Джарвиса, как он делал это обычно, не представлялось возможным. В общем списке уведомлений мужчина неожиданно обнаружил пропущенное сообщение от Роуди, отправленное им ещё ночью. По-доброму усмехнувшись проницательности своего давнего друга, Тони быстро напечатал ему ответ, не потрудившись развеять страхи Джеймса, а возможно, даже укрепив их коротким и лаконичным «ОК», чаще всего означавшим, что уже слишком поздно, чтобы переживать о чем-либо, поскольку все, что могло, случилось. Отложив гаджет в сторону, гений задумчиво закусил губу и, хмурясь от посетивших его размышлений, перевел выражающий крайнюю степень озабоченности взгляд на шкаф. Оценивающе дернув верхней губой, Тони сощурился и вдохнул поглубже. День по внутренним ощущениям предстоял сложный.

— Давай, дружок, нам нужно успокоиться, — мотнув головой, увещевал себя мужчина, копошась в гардеробе последние тридцать минут в безрезультатных поисках подходящей одежды, — а заодно прикрыть расписную красоту, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов.

Наконец остановив свой выбор на спортивной водолазке, ворот которой с трудом, но все же перекрывал наиболее заметные свидетельства его посвящения в новую веру, и широких, удобных брюках, Тони быстро переоделся, игнорируя приятную, чуть тянущую боль в тех мышцах, что напоминали о себе только после изнурительной тренировки, или ещё более изматывающего секса. Просушив волосы полотенцем, гений небрежно уложил их в подобие прически, не став тратить время на укладку с гелем, догадываясь, что в ближайшее время красоваться будет не перед кем, а затем, оперативно закончив сборы и, прихватив с собой все необходимое — часы, телефон, беспроводную гарнитуру, которую сразу же вставил в ухо, — покинул комнату, машинально активировав код двойной блокировки на двери в рамках специального протокола, вписанного в систему безопасности башни на случай военного положения. От мысли о том, что это был довольно параноидальный ход, мужчина отмахнулся сразу же, как только зашел в лифт, ведь осторожность не бывает излишней.

Зайдя на кухню, Старк поразился царящей тишине. Обычно, собираясь вместе за завтраком, они болтали о всякой ерунде, обмениваясь мнениями по различным вопросам, но сегодня никто не высказывал своей точки зрения, предпочитая хранить безопасное молчание по вопросам, повисшим в воздухе.Отсутствие Бартона, впрочем, говорило громче многих слов. Наташа увлеченно выискивала что-то в файлах на ноутбуке, время от времени показывая свои находки сидящему рядом Брюсу, всякий раз одобрительно кивающему в ответ, стоило ему взглянуть на экран, Роджерс пил остывший латте, глядя прямо перед собой взором, обращенным в другое столетие, а Тор, не переставая поглощать сэндвичи, охранял своего бедового брата, не замечая при этом даже того, что происходило у него буквально под носом. Именно поэтому он не обратил никакого внимания на то, как оживился трикстер, с любопытством проследив за появившимся на пороге гением. Ответив Лафейсону не менее заинтересованным взглядом, мужчина по достоинству оценил его внешний вид — парадный костюм завоевателя — и слабо улыбнулся, но тут же поспешил отвернуть голову, испытав тревожное ощущение, что своим поведением ставит под угрозу их тайну, о которой никто не должен был догадаться. Желание играть в переглядки было абсолютно иррациональным.

— Есть новости? — будничным тоном поинтересовался Старк, подойдя к общему столу, стараясь выглядеть при этом естественным и вести себя непринужденно.

— Пока нет, но Мария Хилл обещала приехать через полчаса, так что ждем, — подняв на него глаза, откликнулся Стив, поджав губы в подобии приветственной улыбки.

— Отлично, значит, я успею выпить кофе, — одухотворенно прошептал Тони, прихватив с одной из тарелок тонкий ломтик сыра.

Прихватив из общей коллекции самую большую кружку, гений бодро направился в ту части кухни, где располагалось все самое необходимое для упрощения кулинарного процесса, но на половине пути столкнулся с неожиданным препятствием: длинная нога Тора преградила ему дорогу, опустившись на край пустого стула за столом, в то время как сами асы стояли возле разделочной панели, держа дистанцию по отношению к остальным. Поначалу Тони решил, что это просто шутка, но, когда смеха так и не последовало, непонимающе сдвинув брови и вопросительно взглянул на Громовержца, лишь на мгновение стрельнув глазами в сторону Локи, лицо которого выражало такое же недоумение, как и у самого смертного.

— Ты можешь обойти с другой стороны, — деловито пробасил Одинсон, указав Старку новое направление.

Изогнув бровь, трикстер с сомнением покосился на брата, предчувствуя неладное. Поджав губы в узкую линию, Лафейсон предусмотрительно отставил чашку в сторону и плавно расправил плечи, приосанившись под давлением возросшего внутри напряжения.

— Серьёзно? — возмущенно фыркнул гений, недоверчиво прищурившись.

От Тони не укрылось то, как неприметно Локи привел себя в полную боевую готовность. Он не мог этого видеть, стоя к остальным присутствующим спиной, но ничуть не сомневался, что команда не станет вмешиваться в происходящее, пока ситуация не накалится до красна, а потому готовился рассчитывать только на себя.

— Просто держись от моего брата подальше и все будет хорошо, — одобрительно кивнул Тор, заканчивая между делом пережевывать последний сэндвич со своей тарелки.

С этими словами он наконец убрал ногу с прохода и развернулся лицом к мужчине, так что теперь вся его массивная фигура преграждала Старку путь к вожделенной кофемашине, не позволяя сделать ни шагу. Глядя на, казалось, даже раздавшегося в плечах Громовержца и чувствуя себя на его фоне неприятно маленьким, Тони оказался вынужден признать, что на тот раз Тор был настроен серьёзно. Сглотнув комок удивления, застрявший в горле, гений примирительно поднял руку, почти прикоснувшись ладонью к груди Одинсона, и медленно выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Он не хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали вызывающе или грубо, но провокация Громовержца именно к этому и подталкивала. Мазнув языком по губам, Тони вскинул голову и заглянул в его пронзительно голубые глаза, надеясь, что зрительный контакт поможет ему выглядеть убедительным без проявления агрессии.

— Я хочу сделать себе кофе и для этого мне нужно пройти вперед, — медленно произнес мужчина, донося простую истину до аса, как до ребенка, используя активные жесты руками.

В наступившем безмолвии Старк отчетливо слышал каждый удар своего набатом бьющегося сердца. Он ощущал на себе сосредоточение взглядов присутствующих, точно находился под лазерным прицелом, но не отводил глаз от Одинсона, надеясь на его благоразумие. Оценив молчание соперника, как готовность к капитуляции или хотя бы компромиссу, мужчина медленно растянул губы в снисходительной улыбке и по-настоящему обрадовался, когда Тор ответил ему такой же, слишком поздно распознав в ней оттенок насмешки, придавшей ему вид злого клоуна.

— Я же сказал: обойди другой стороной, — подмигнув, дружественно произнес Громовержец и опустил руку на плечо мужчины, собираясь его развернуть.

— Ты ничего не перепутал? — порывисто отбив его ладонь, взвился Старк, расправив плечи.

Наблюдая в числе всех прочих за происходящим буквально из первого ряда, Локи устало прикрыл глаза и коснулся кончиками длинным пальцев переносицы, мягко её разминая. Его последняя надежда на мирное решение вопроса сгорела в ярком пламени, полыхнувшем в почерневших глазах смертного. Взрывоопасность Тони казалась ему привлекательной, даже сексуальной. Заинтригованно усмехнувшись, трикстер с любопытством скользнул взглядом по фигуре Старка, выглядевшего на фоне его могучего брата боевым петухом, не желающим мириться с явным физическим превосходством своего противника, и чуть заметно прикусил нижнюю губу. В понимании Лафейсона без своего костюма гений не представлял угрозы, но его искренний гнев поистине трогал за живое.

— Тони, давай я сделаю тебе кофе, — решила вмешаться Вдова, надеясь погасить конфликт до того, как в своем развитии он достигнет точки невозврата. — Отдай мне кружку.

Она вышла из-за стола и приблизилась к мужчинам, заняв тактически очень выгодное положение, готовая в любой момент вклиниться между ними, чтобы не допустить начала драки. Оценив это перемещение шпионки, как весьма умный ход, Локи довольно улыбнулся и отступил от разделочной панели, протянув руку за кружкой, безмолвно предлагая Наташе свое содействия в этой миротворческой миссии.

— Ты влез не в свое дело, обманул команду, создал Альтрона и теперь хочешь, чтобы все мы по-прежнему тебе доверяли? — хмыкнул Тор, в упор глядя на гения. — Локи не станет принимать участие в твоих играх, Старк, и не смей даже пытаться его во что-то втянуть.

Возмущенный брошенными в его адрес обвинениями, мужчина пораженно всплеснул руками и непонимающе тряхнул головой, будто пытаясь прийти в себя после ночного кошмара. Это не могло происходить в реальности, но все его чувства буквально кричали об обратном, и у Тони навскидку даже не было подходящих слов, особенно цензурных, чтобы описать свое к этому отношение. Вдохнув поглубже, он попытался успокоиться, но на деле лишь перешел на следующий уровень закипающей в нём злости, не зная, где найти сил, чтобы сдержаться.

— Я хочу чертов кофе, — повысив голос, по слогам произнес Тони, кривясь от обвинений, брошенных в его адрес. — Твой брат мне его вряд ли заменит, но, даже если я и впрямь надумаю взять на завтрак Локи, то спрашивать разрешения у тебя не стану.

Отбросив сомнения, Наташа быстро передала кружку терпеливо ожидавшему трикстеру, а сама молниеносно переместилась к почти столкнувшимся мужчинам, уперев по одной руке в грудь каждого из них. На помощь Вдове подоспели и Роджерс с Беннером, встав по бокам от готовых затеять бой прямо посреди кухни товарищей по команде. Ошеломленный последней фразой Старка, в горячке брошенной им Громовержцу, Лафейсон немного замешкался, но затем, совладав с собой, отступил в сторону, предпочитая держаться подальше от эпицентра надвигающегося шторма.

— Успокойтесь оба, — с внушением произнесла Романофф, пытаясь стать для них голосом разума. — Ведете себя, как парни с улицы.

— Никогда не делает того, что ему говорят! — воскликнул Тор, словно жалуясь на гения, — и вот последствия!

— Я у себя дома! — осадил его грубым тоном Тони, сдерживаемый руками Брюса, обнявшего друга за плечи. — Отправляйся в Асгард и командуй там, а здесь ты лишь гость и не тебе диктовать мне, что делать и как поступать!

Подойдя к кофемашине, Локи наполнил кружку Старка двойным американо, а заодно решил и себе обновить напиток. Происходящее не мало забавляло трикстера, невольно заставляя вспомнить о самом первом конфликте Одинсона и Железного человека, невольным зрителем которого он стал после того, как гений своим внезапным появлением прервал их братскую беседу где-то в горах под покровом ночи. Пожалуй, если бы тогда плен не входил в его коварный план, Лафейсон мог запросто сбежать, ведь эти двое были слишком заняты друг другом и наверняка бы даже не заметили пропажу трофея, за который так отчаянно бились.  
Подобное происходило и теперь, однако особенную остроту ситуации добавляло то, что на этот раз трикстер искренне болел за смертного.

— Тайм-аут, парни, есть новости, — окликнул собравшихся Бартон, вернувшийся на кухню в компании Хилл.

Издалека оценив то, как напряженно дрожали руки Стива, удерживающего Тора на месте, Клинт тихо хмыкнул и устроился за столом, всем своим видом показывая, что пришел лишь потому, что его очень вежливо попросили. Однако появление Марии и впрямь благотворно повлияло на героев, вынудив их переключиться с личных претензий на куда более важные вещи. Расступившись под давлением друзей, Громовержец и гений развернулись в сторону новоприбывших, продолжая по виду напоминать заряженные электроны, готовые в любой момент столкнуться вновь.

— Идем, — приглушенно, но уверенно произнес Роджерс, потянув Тора за собой. — Давайте все сядем за стол.

Не обладая капитанской силой, но не менее крепкий духом Брюс настойчиво подтолкнул Тони к столу, радуясь каждому его шагу, сделанному в нужном направлении. Однако в последний момент Старк все же заупрямился и, отмахнувшись от тактичного предложения друга присоединиться к нему, остался стоять возле свободного стула, с интересом глядя на Хилл. Выглядел гений при этом настоящим хищником, жаждущим обрести новую цель, чтобы выплеснуть в погоне за ней всю скопившуюся в нем энергию.

— Кофе будешь? — продолжая проявлять чудеса гостеприимства, поинтересовался Стив у девушки, неуютно поежившейся от взгляда Старка.

— Да, можно, — благодарно улыбнулась Мария, с облегчением взглянув на Роджерса. — У вас сэндвичи на завтрак?

Опустившись на свободное место, Хилл как будто возглавила их собрание, положив перед собой планшет с данными, которые планировала сообщить команде. Тем временем Капитан обернулся в сторону кофемашины, словно собираясь попросить стоявшего возле неё Локи приготовить ещё одну порцию, идея превращения трикстера в бариста ему не понравилась. Озадаченно нахмурив брови, Роджерс решил заняться этим самостоятельно и поднялся на ноги.

— Остались только с тунцом, — улыбнулся Капитан, точно извиняясь за отсутствие выбора. — Капучино с двойным молоком, да?

Легкая улыбка коснулась губ Марии, когда Стив правильно назвал её любимый кофе.

— Отвратительно, — фыркнул Тони, сфокусировавшись на том, что предлагало меню этим утром. — А есть что-то менее спортивное? Далеко не всем нужен белок в таком количестве по утрам.

Оставленный на время без внимания и опеки, Лафейсон забрал свою чашку из-под сопла и, отпив немного, чтобы не расплескать, прихватил кружку гения, уступив место подошедшему ему на смену Роджерсу. Скользнув мимо крупной фигуры Капитана, не удостоив того и взгляда, Локи бесшумно подкрался к Старку, беззлобно посмеиваясь над его недовольством, и протянул ему кружку, до краев наполненную крепким напитком. Заметив трикстера боковым зрением, Тони благодарно кивнул в ответ на заботу и без лишних колебаний принял свою порцию кофе из его рук, тут же сделав крупный глоток, способный вернуть его к жизни или хотя бы в доброе расположение духа. Никто не обратил должного внимания на эту бытовую сцену, продолжая обсуждать достоинства правильного питания и плотного завтрака, но от цепкого внимания Наташи не укрылось то, как легко Старк преодолел свою извечную нелюбовь брать что-то из чужих рук и легкая улыбка коснулась её губ. Она не мало времени провела рядом с гением, чтобы выучить его привычки, а заодно узнать, что без повода мужчина им не изменял.

— Встал бы пораньше и успел на сэндвичи с курицей, — вкрадчиво произнесла шпионка, добившись, чтобы Тони взглянул на неё.

— Зачем вообще делать с тунцом, если в первую очередь разбирают с грудкой? — хмыкнул Тони, заметив в глазах Романофф лукавый блеск подозрения, тревожным холодком отозвавшийся у него внутри.

Вернувшись к разделочной панели, бывшей ещё недавно их с братом уютным прибежищем, Лафейсон взял оставленную на ней тарелку и, в очередной раз промелькнув тенью мимо Старка, поставил её перед ним, устроившись за столом рядом с Тором. Опустив глаза на два нетронутых сэндвича с курицей, Тони, не поднимая глаз, довольно ухмыльнулся, дернув верхней губой, и заметно притих, получив на время все, что ему было нужно.

— Все успокоились? Теперь, может, начнем? — раздраженно произнес Клинт, скрестив руки на груди.

Вернувшись с чашкой кофе для Марии, Стив сел на свое место между Тором и Наташей, которая, поняв для себя все, что хотела по мимике и поведению гения, переключилась на Хилл, пытаясь предугадать то, насколько плохими были вести, которые принесла девушка. Однако, как бы Романофф ни старалась, она практически ничего не смогла прочитать по её непроницаемому лицу, отметив про себя высокий профессионализм агента.

— Альтрон где-то наследил? — поинтересовалась Вдова, подперев подбородок рукой.

— Откровенно говоря, везде, — кивнула Мария, сделав глоток кофе и снова взяв в руки планшет. — Он буквально повсюду.

— Перемещается по сети, — кивнул Тони, уперев руку в спинку стула, на котором сидел Брюс. — Этого следовало ожидать. Использует свою форму, как вирус?

— Среди его целей в основном лаборатории, оружейные склады, конструкторские бюро, — кивнула Мария. — Однако нападения совершают роботы. Похоже, что Альтрон создал целую армию себе подобных. Они нападают, все выносят, действуя по одному или скопом.

— Значит, есть место, где он оборудовал свою мастерскую? — предположил Брюс, взглянув из-за плеча на Старка.

Качнув головой и пожав плечами, Тони сунул руки в карманы, размышляя над новыми данными. При таком обилии неизвестных решить уравнение казалось особенно трудно, но гений чувствовал, что разгадка где-то рядом, ему лишь нужно было немного подумать.

— Потери есть? — поинтересовался Стив, сложив руки на столе и подавшись всем телом вперед.

— Убитых мало, — откликнулась Хилл, переключив своё внимание с перешептывающихся ученых на Капитана. — Большинство в состоянии помутнения. Предъявляют жалобы на потерю памяти, панические атаки, говорят о чем-то промелькнувшем.

— Близнецы, — хмыкнула Наташа. — Нашел себе союзников.

Локи заинтригованно встрепенулся, ведь о Ванде и Пьетро Максимофф ему ничего не было известно. Однако тема развития не получила, и трикстеру пришлось смириться с неведением в надежде, что ему ещё представится возможность узнать побольше о талантах, подаренных камнем двум смертным, ныне способным стать настоящей угрозой для Мстителей.

— Настоящий кибергений с армией жестяных игрушек и парочкой маниакально настроенных союзников, стремящийся вырваться за пределы сетевого пространства для порабощения этого мира, — усмехнувшись, торжественно произнес Тони, пережевывая кусок сэндвича. — Он явно развивается.

— Тебя это забавляет? — удивился Стив, вскинув брови.

Слегка пожав плечами, Тони скрыл свое лицо за чашкой кофе, решив, что не готов к спору с Роджерсом, который просто не понял отсылки на культовый фильм Родригеса*. Озвученная Беннером теория интересовала мужчину в данный момент намного больше, чем перспектива вновь побиться головой в глухую стену столетних различий.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
речь идет о ленте «Дети шпионов-3», 2003 года.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

— Значит, мы должны найти место, где Альтрон штампует своих подручных? — уточнила Вдова. — Куда он мог отправиться?

— Раз близнецы с ним, значит, пошел к Штрукеру, — уверенно произнес Капитан, взглянув на Марию. — У него есть все необходимое для осуществления планов Альтрона.

Выудив телефон из кармана, Тони быстро сформировал запрос и показал его результаты Беннеру, отвечая на ранее озвученный им вопрос. Нахмурившись, доктор коротко покачал головой и с опаской взглянул на друга, при этом сам гений выглядел, как человек, который заранее знал о провале и успел к нему морально подготовиться.

— Мы тоже так подумали, но этим утром стало известно, что барон мертв, — разочарованно поджав губы, Хилл протянула планшет с фотографией Наташе минуя Бартона, который уже видел снимок. — Лабораторию обыскали, но найти ничего не удалось.

— Отправил нам послание? — хмыкнул Стив, когда очередь дошла до него и передал гаджет Тору. — Какой в этом смысл? Хочет, чтобы мы шли по его следу?

Не оценив по достоинству композицию на снимке, Громовержец опустил планшет на стол и подтолкнул его в сторону ученых, не позволив Локи даже толком взглянуть на фотографию. Оскорбленно хмыкнув, трикстер отвел глаза в сторону, понемногу начиная уставать от этого разговора, не имея возможности к нему присоединиться.

— Смотри-ка, оставил автограф в духе Бэнкси, — криво усмехнувшись, резюмировал Тони и поднял глаза на команду. — Получается, Штрукеру было известно нечто такое, о чем нам знать не стоит.

Призадумавшись над словами гения, Вдова потянулась к ноутбуку, на время с головой уйдя в поиск, предположив, что часть ответов они могли получить уже сейчас, используя данные, хранящиеся на сервере.

— Просто невероятно то, как он успел провернуть все это за одну ночь, — вздохнула Мария, заполучив свой планшет назад.

Воспользовавшись возникшей паузой, Локи осторожно посмотрел на Старка и столкнулся с его бездонными глазами, обращенными прямо на себя. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Бог напряженно нахмурился и лишь спустя мгновение осознал, что гений был сконцентрирован на своих размышлениях, задержав взгляд на фигуре трикстера, словно он был источником его вдохновения. Пожалуй, если бы это заметил Тор или кто-то другой из Мстителей, то со стороны могло показаться, будто смертный не в силах оторвать взор от Лафейсона, однако этого не произошло и ситуация не вышла из-под контроля, лишь слегка пощекотав нервы.

— Именно это и делает его таким опасным, — кивнула Наташа, в отчаянии взглянув на Брюса после того, как испробовала каждый известный ей способ поиска и восстановления данных. — Исчезла вся информация на Штрукера. Альтрон явно подчищает хвосты.

— Мы можем отследить скипетр? — предположил Стив. — Он ведь забрал его, значит держит поблизости. Используем его как GPS-маячок.

Воодушевившись идеей Капитана, герои в ожидании посмотрели на братишек по науке, и даже Локи в этот момент выглядел необычайно увлеченным новым поворотом в разговоре, хотя ещё мгновение назад вновь был близок к тому, чтобы заскучать. Пересев на стуле поудобнее, трикстер склонил голову набок, с любопытством наблюдая за Тони, предвкушая узнать нечто интересное из их общего прошлого.

— Альтрон знает наши методы, — огорченно хмыкнул Брюс. — Наверняка он позаботился о том, чтобы нейтрализовать исходящее от скипетра гамма-излучение, а значит, мы не сможем его отследить.

— Нельзя провернуть один и тот же фокус дважды, надеясь, что он вызовет у толпы такой же восторг, Кэп — согласился с доктором гений, допив свой кофе. — Хороший план, но не выйдет.

Голос Старка прозвучал чуть глубже, чем обычно, став прямым отражением его внутреннего напряжения. Мужчина хотел выглядеть позабавленным тем фактом, что Стив использовал в своей речи что-то современное, не сбившись на старомодное определение — полгода назад он бы наверняка назвал упомянутое устройство радиомаяком, — но сейчас намного важнее было найти решение, способ остановить Альтрона, пока ещё не стало слишком поздно.

— Тони, — елейным голосом, от которого кровь стыла в жилах, произнесла Наташа, поймав себя на воспоминании, сверкнувшем в сознании, — тебя ведь не было на Хэликэрриере, когда мы привлекли к работе Брюса, — промурлыкала Наташа, закрыв крышку ноутбука.

Улыбнувшись в ответ на уничтожающий все живое взгляд мужчины, обращенный в свою сторону, Романофф откинулась на спинку стула и торжественно ухмыльнулась. Шпионка не планировала подставлять гения, но намекнуть ему на то, что его тайны могут быть известны кому-то ещё, посчитала необходимым. Распознав в её глазах нежный укор, Старк весело усмехнулся и запрокинув голову назад, прекрасно понимая, что теперь от него не отстанут.

— Точно, — поддержал Вдову Роджерс, мгновенно воспряв духом. — Ты же появился в Штутгарте в разгар нашей битвы с Локи. Выходит, знаешь другой способ найти скипетр?

Взгляд Локи быстро переместился от охваченного желанием получить решение Капитана к затаившемуся гению. Взбудораженный происходящим, Бог замер в нетерпеливом ожидании и на вдохе втянул щеки, почувствовав, как загустился воздух, напоённый разнообразными эмоциями собравшихся. Вне всякого сомнения шпионка знала, что её слова спровоцируют Старка, поставят его под удар, и сделала это специально. Романофф была одним из самых опасных участников этой команды и явно о чем-то догадывалась, однако по известным лишь ей причинам не спешила делиться своими знаниями с остальными, делая незаметную для большинства игру ещё более увлекательной. Этой чертой своего характера она особенно нравилась трикстеру, питавшему слабость к интеллектуальным состязаниям.

— Мои методы команде не нравятся, — звучно ухмыльнувшись, после непродолжительного молчания произнес Тони. — Я консультирующий мститель. Это официальный запрос?

Хилл со стоном поднялась из-за стола, не способная и дальше выносить заносчивость гения. Прикрывшись необходимостью как можно скорее вернуться к работе, чтобы своевременно проинформировать Мстителей в случае появления новой информации, девушка торопливо покинула кухню, сразу за её порогом почувствовав себя намного лучше, чем в компании разношерстных героев и одного злодея, присутствие которого, несмотря на его вежливое молчание, изматывало внутренним напряжением.

— Продолжишь набивать себе цену или все-таки расскажешь? — весело усмехнулась Вдова, закинув руки за голову.

— Почему бы и нет? Мои фирменные секреты дорого стоят, — игриво парировал мужчина, вскользь улыбнувшись. — К тому же навскидку это далеко не единственный способ.

Медленно повернув голову в сторону Громовержца, Тони сосредоточил на нем свой самый испытывающий взгляд. Все это время Тор и впрямь хранил гробовое молчание, будто всем своим видом демонстрируя стойкое нежелание участвовать в обсуждении. Одинсон хотел получить готовое решение, а ещё лучше сразу скипетр, чтобы в ближайшее время вернуться в Асгард и не увязать в земных разборках, когда существовали дела поважнее. Он боролся за порядок, который представлял себе весьма определенным образом, а потому решительно отсекал все лишнее и, даже ведя себя, как любящий брат, на деле действовал эгоистично, потакая исключительно личным целям, о которых ещё никто не догадывался, даже Локи.

— Скипетр утрачен по твоей вине, Старк, — безапелляционно произнес Тор, — тебе его и возвращать. Покуда знаешь способ, изволь поведать о нем товарищам.

Окончательно убедившись в том, что Громовержец не расположен к диалогу и вместо этого настроен лелеять свою обиду до скончания как минимум текущего дня, Тони набрал полные легкие воздуха и, прихватив свою кружку, отправился за очередной порцией кофе, столь необходимого ему сейчас, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Альтрон провозгласил своей целью установление мира и, как правильно заметил Кэп, — поставив кружку под сопло, мужчина повернулся лицом к команде, разведя руками, — обрек человечество на вымирание. Все это очень громкие заявления, но добиться подобного в одиночку невозможно, поэтому он начал создавать армию. Однако даже этого ему будет недостаточно. Обратимся к эксперту, — устремив взгляд на трикстера, Старк закусил губу и манерно выгнул бровь. — В чем ещё он будет остро нуждаться, чтобы достичь желаемого?

Не ожидая такого внимания к себе, Локи широко улыбнулся и наклонил голову, взглянув на гения исподлобья. Почувствовав сладкий вкус интриги на кончике языка, трикстер горделиво приосанился и, несмотря на свой надменный вид, наградил Тони особенно пылким взглядом.

— Ресурсы, — чарующе низким голосом произнес Бог, улавливая ход мысли смертного. — Альтрону потребуется источник, чтобы подпитывать армию и собственные силы.

Толкнувшись языком за щеку и растянув губы в широкой, проказливой улыбке, мужчина наградил Лафейсона игривым взглядом и поблагодарил его за помощь кивком, а затем на мгновение отвернулся, чтобы забрать свою вновь наполненную горячим напитком кружку. Трикстер отлично понимал, к чему вёл гений, и откровенно наслаждался манерами Старка. От его внимания не ускользало и то, что у большей части команды превосходство Тони над ними вызывало легкое раздражение, которое они силились скрыть, делая это однако не слишком умело. Одним из самых незатейливых притворщиков был насупившийся Тор, чьё свирепое пыхтение практически эхом отражалось от стен кухни.

— Несмотря на то, что наш злодей буквально вчера на свет родился, извращающая власть Интернета была доступна ему с пеленок, — сделав глоток, гений неторопливо вернулся к столу и встал на прежнее место. — В этой башне есть все необходимое для захвата мира и, поборов Джарвиса, Альтрон мог воспользоваться всем, чем угодно, чтобы ускорить процесс.

— Однако отправился к Штрукеру, — продолжил за Старка трикстер, безотрывно глядя на мужчину. — Выходит, ему нужно то, чего здесь точно нет.

Глаза Лафейсона алчно блеснули при упоминании запасов башни, но, даже если гений это заметил, то не подал виду, позволив себе лишь короткую, едва заметную усмешку. Сделав глоток кофе, мужчина задумчиво просмаковал чуть горьковатый вкус на кончике языка и, прищурив глаз, склонил голову набок.

— Зато было у барона, — с улыбкой резюмировал Тони, получая невыразимое удовольствие от их диалога, — или он точно знал, где это достать.

— Изучив связи Штрукера, мы поймем за чем охотился Альтрон, выйдем на поставщика, а значит, найдем и его самого, — восторженно просияв, подытожил Локи, восхищенно глядя на гения.

Сосредоточившись друг на друге, обмениваясь искрящимися взглядами, создающими легкое напряжение в воздухе, и переживая мгновения искреннего воодушевления от результатов состоявшегося мозгового штурма, в котором оба приняли участие, они не замечали того, с каким удивлением и легким недоверием за ними наблюдали все остальные. Вдохновенные единством мысли, Тони и Локи выглядели абсолютно счастливыми, даже влюбленными, но мысль об этом, если бы и посетила Мстителей, то показалась им слишком дикой, чтобы поверить в неё. Пожалуй, только Романофф ничуть не изумилась происходящему, получив очередное доказательство своим смелым догадкам. Опустив голову, она молча ждала, когда команда отойдет от шока и перейдет к следующему этапу активных действий.

— Значит, вот как ты вышел на мой след? — ухмыльнувшись, решил напоследок узнать Локи, обратившись к гению шепотом.

Наслаждаясь его заинтригованным выражением лица, Старк медлил, хотя мог бы ответить сразу. Скользнув кончиком языка по нижней губе, гений шумно вдохнул и, одним крупным глотком допил кофе, с глухим стуком поставив кружку на стол.

— У меня на руках была папка Селвига, я просто изучил общую картину и подумал о том, как сам поступил бы на твоем месте, — кивнул Тони, не постеснявшись при этом показаться самодовольным. — Это оказалось не сложно.

Нарочито демонстративно прокашлявшись, Бартон привлек всеобщее внимание к себе и презрительно скривился.

— Теперь, когда вы закончили ворковать, напомню: Альтрон вычистил нашу базу данных, — хмыкнул Клинт. — Где вы собираетесь искать?

Предложение изучить бумажные архивы с наибольшим энтузиазмом воспринял Роджерс. С его помощью уже скоро в мастерской практически не осталось свободного места, где бы не стояла коробка с картонными папками, отмеченными логотипом ЩИТа. К поискам нужных файлов приступили все и даже Локи было позволено разобрать один из блоков, однако работа все равно протекала медленно. Барон Штрукер оказался на удивление общительным типом, успевшим установить связи со многими известными личностями в преступном мире. Несмотря на то, что они постоянно сверялись с уцелевшими данными на сервере, отсеивая тех, кто наверняка не мог быть связан с нынешней историей, уже через пару часов поисков у Мстителей сформировался довольно приличный список потенциальных кандидатов на роль пособника-спонсора Альтрона. Подобные результаты никак не способствовали решению задачки, но сдаваться они не собирались, ведь другого разобраться в ней у них не было.

— Погодь, — окликнул друга Старк, указав на папку в его руках. — А ну-ка дай.

Закончив с очередной коробкой, в которой не оказалось ровным счетом ничего интересного, Тони поднял голову, пробуя размять затекшую шею, но неожиданно заметил знакомое лицо на фотографии, прикрепленной к официальному досье, которое изучал Брюс. Удивленно взглянув на гения, Беннер безропотно протянул ему свою находку, хотя сам не считал её особенно удачной и с трудом представлял, что именно в ней могло так его заинтересовать.

— Нашел что-то? — мгновенно отреагировал на происходящее Роджерс, оказавшись рядом со Старком.

— Знавал я его, — нехотя протянул Тони, приглядываясь к снимку, на котором мужчина был запечатлен со спины, — из африканских контрабандистов, оружие продает.

Тихо прыснув в стопку папок на своих коленях, Локи с трудом сдержал рвущий из груди смех, но зато мастерски отвлек гения от воспоминаний, заставив оторваться от файла. Однако его внимание мгновенно оказалось перехвачено Роджерсом, чей суровый вид претендовал на первое место среди образов, способных преследовать мужчину в кошмарах.

— А что такого? — ощетинился Старк, позволив Стиву забрать папку из своих рук. — Просто знакомый, я с ним дел не имел, — с нажимом для пущей убедительности добавил мужчина. — Помню, все трындел про новинку, что взорвет чёрный рынок. Радикал.

— А это что? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Локи, бросив взгляд на фото из-за плеча Кэпа.

— Татушка? — предположил Тони. — Тогда её не было.

Получив за свои слова ещё один полный недоумения взгляд от Стива, Тони тихо фыркнул и поджал губы, решив, что больше не станет демонстрировать чудеса крепкой памяти, дабы не вызывать лишних вопросов. В доказательство к этому, он оборонительно сложил руки на груди и поджал губы узким бантиком, наблюдая за тем, как остальные изучают снимок Кло.

— Здесь татуировка, — терпеливо пояснил Локи, указав кончиком пальца на интересующую его отметку подошедшему брату, — а вот это уже клеймо.

Одобрительно хмыкнув, Тор хлопнул трикстера по плечу, так что у него слегка дрогнули колени, и передал фотографию Беннеру, чтобы тот смог прогнать изображение по базам данных. Поиск занял считанные секунды и вскоре на экране появилось схематичное изображение подобного клейма с расшифровкой значения и переводом на английский.

— Локи прав, — скользя взглядом по тексту, задумчиво произнес Брюс. — На одном из африканских диалектов это означает вор. В нецензурном выражении.

— Какой диалект? — почувствовав, что они на правильном пути, уточнила Наташа.

— Ваканада, — по слогам прочитал доктор, но смутившись странного звучания, попробовал ещё раз, — Ваканда, — уточнил Беннер развернувшись на стуле лицом к остальным.

Роджерс медленно повернул голову в сторону Старка, и выжидающе заглянул в его глаза. В тот момент Тони был готов поклясться, что этот полный недоверия и фирменного осуждения взгляд Кэпа почти довел его до точки кипения и лишь чудом ему удалось сдержаться.

— А что, если он сбежал от Ваканды и кое-что у них свистнул? — предположил мужчина, с уверенностью глядя на Стива.

— Твой отец говорил, что забрал последнее, — перейдя почти на шепот, сухо произнес Стив.

— Он вообще много чего говорил, — агрессивно парировал Тони, прищурившись. — Не стоило всему верить.

Взяв в руки папку, Брюс поднялся со своего места и направился к центру мастерской. Почти ничего не разобрав в последнем разговоре Роджерса и Старка, он чувствовал, что упустил нечто важное и от этого ему было неспокойно.

— Объясните, что он взял в Ваканде? — мягко попросил Беннер, поправив сползшие на кончик носа очки.

Отпрянув друг от друга, словно пойманные за непристойным поведением любовники, Тони и Стив опечаленно взглянули на мужчину, пребывая в смятении после короткого диалога. С их непомерно тяжелым багажом обид и невысказанных претензий всякое прикосновение к прошлому неизменно приводило к всплеску негатива в душах обоих и нужно было обладать определенным мужеством, чтобы каждый раз через это перешагивать.

— Прочнейший из всех металлов, — со вздохом произнес Старк, бросив взгляд на щит Кэпа, стоявший возле стены. — Вибраниум.

— Так ты знаешь, где найти своего друга? — уточнил Роджерс, глядя в затылок мужчины.

Обернувшись через плечо, Тони насмешливо фыркнул и покачал головой. Похоже, сегодня поиски стали его коронным номером.


	22. P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S.

~~~~_Знаешь ли ты пароль, чтобы войти в себя?_

Станислав Ежи Лец

В мастерской было непривычно тихо и первое время Брюс особенно остро ощущал напряжение этого безмолвия, нарушаемого лишь шуршанием обломков мебели и техники под ногами. Прохаживаясь в декорациях выведенных из строя компьютерных панелей, Беннер не вполне понимал, чего именно пытался добиться Тони, сбежав в лабораторию, как только Роджерс объявил, что у всех на сборы есть около получаса. Он позволил гению утянуть себя лишь потому, что в отличие от остальных ему не требовалось время на подготовку, а ещё подспудно ученый боялся, что, если не последует за другом, то снова станет косвенным виновником чего-то ужасного, непоправимого. Мужчина старательно гнал от себя эту мысль, поскольку не считал Старка одержимым или безумным, но что-то в его лихорадочно блестящих глазах заставляло Брюса внутренне содрогаться, подпитывая затаённые глубоко внутри сомнения. Однако, стоило им оказаться в мастерской, как Тони замер над одним из столов с планшетом в руках, и опасения Беннера сошли на нет, подобно волне, откатившейся от берега к линии горизонта, потому как вид работающего гения был чем-то естественным и вместе с тем успокаивающим, оказывая поистине магическое, завораживающее влияние.

Несмотря на то, что его походная сумка, в которой всегда было все самое необходимое для него самого, а так же для «другого парня», оставалась в джете ещё с последней командной вылазки в Заковию, мужчина держал в уме, что ему обязательно нужно пополнить запас энергетических батончиков, которые он хранил во внешнем кармане. После трансформации в Халка и обратно ученый неизменно сталкивался с нечеловеческим голодом и, наученный горьким опытом прошлого, он знал, что, если вовремя его не утолить, то привычная злость застит глаза всепоглощающей яростью, справиться с которой будет крайне не просто. Это обстоятельство по-своему являлось для него причиной понервничать уже сейчас, когда Тони был занят чем-то несущественным и явно не заботился о том, чтобы собраться в дорогу. В очередной раз бросив на друга озадаченный взгляд, Брюс мельком посмотрел на свои часы и, вежливо откашлявшись в качестве тонкого намека на свое присутствие и необходимости хотя бы немного поторопиться, если это возможно, направился в сторону небольшой кухни, где, как он помнил, хранился запас тех самых батончиков, на которые его подсадил Старк.

— Там ничего нет, — не отрываясь от экрана своего планшета, задумчиво протянул Тони, хмуря брови. — Мы с Локи уничтожили все запасы.

Остановившись на середине пути, Беннер озадаченно поджал губы и медленно обернулся, с осторожность взглянув на друга через плечо.

— Так значит, ты и впрямь в тайне от команды провел с ним несколько дней наедине? — решился уточнить Беннер, поправив сползшие на кончик носа очки.

— Боюсь, так и есть, — подняв голову, Тони подарил ему одну из своих фирменных улыбок, призванную убедить собеседника в отсутствии у него всякого рода сожалений по поводу сделанного выбора. — Я благодарен Локи за его попытку помочь мне спасти мой имидж в глазах Мстителей, но на деле я и правда знал, что он здесь. Откровенно говоря, это была моя идея.

Отложив планшет в сторону, Старк вышел из-за стола и направился неожиданно быстрым, энергичным шагом в сторону кухоньки, минуя застывшего на месте Брюса. Он будто бы пытался сбежать от доктора, опасаясь его осуждения больше, чем негодования всех прочих героев вместе взятых, и Беннер, надо признать, чувствовал это, осознавая, что мгновение назад гений решил довериться ему, открыться, и, возможно, а теперь именно так ему и казалось, они с самого начала пришли сюда за этим. Мотнув головой в тщетной попытке собраться с мыслями, мужчина последовал за другом, на ходу спрятав руки в карманы брюк и, немного сгорбившись от волнения, как это обычно и бывало в ситуациях, когда у него не находилось однозначного решения, как вести себя дальше и что делать.

— Ты попросил его помочь создать Альтрона? — понизив голос до вкрадчивого шепота, уточнил Брюс, не будучи до конца уверенным, что готов к возможной правде.

Терзаемый противоречивыми эмоциями, Беннер нервно теребил манжеты черного, мягкого свитера, чувствуя, что должен успокоиться до того, как они взойдут на борт джета, потому что иначе перелет на другой континент станет для него настоящей пыткой.

— Я рассказал ему, — круто обернувшись на пятках, пылко произнес Старк, глядя прямо в глаза друга. — Мы работали над камнем в скипетре, изучали его, и, когда мне стало ясно, какой потенциал скрывается в этой палочке, то мысль об Альтроне возникла сама собой.

— И ты решил, что это хорошая возможность? — неверяще пробормотал Брюс, крепко обхватив себя руками за плечи. — Бог мой, Тони, что же ты наделал?

Порывисто вскинув руки, гений отчаянно качнул головой, болезненно кривя губы и брови, а затем обессиленно опустил плечи и шумно выдохнул, отводя взор в сторону. Исполненный сострадания взгляд Беннера ломал его изнутри, вынуждая познать всю силу своей вины. До этой минуты мужчина держался и стойко переносил давление, оказываемое на него Тором и совестью, но силы иссякли. Избавленный от ночных кошмаров, Старк наяву столкнулся с ужасами своих видений и теперь особенно отчетливо понимал, что именно страх перед тем, что показала ему Ванда, подтолкнул его к сотворению Альтрона. Мысль о гибели Мстителей никуда не исчезла под влиянием магии Лафейсона. Вместо этого она лишь сдвинулась чуть глубже, ровно настолько, чтобы засесть в подкорке острой шпилькой, и пусть не колола, но довлела отныне над ним, подобно занесенному мечу. Магия не могла исцелить его сознание от того, что он не был готов отпустить и, понимая это лишь сейчас, гений мог винить в том, что произошло, только себя. Обманутый своими иллюзиями, он оказался их пленником.

Преследуя благородную цель, Старк погнался за призраком своего кошмара и воплотил его в жизнь. Туше.

— Я создал монстра, Брюс, — сипло произнес Тони и осторожно поднял на него глаза, тихо хмыкнув. — Клянусь, не знаю, как это произошло. Мы с Локи подошли очень близко, но все же не закончили. Вероятно, это был какой-то программный сбой или что-то в этом роде. Альтрон появился внезапно. Для меня это была такая же неожиданность, как и для всех.

Пораженный переменами, произошедшими за долю мгновения с его другом, доктор тяжело вдохнул и скорбно понурился. Он с самого начала интуитивно ощущал серьёзную опасность, исходящую от скипетра, хотя и не мог её объяснить. Приравнивая свой молчаливый отказ от участия в исследовании к проявлению трусости, теперь Брюс винил себя ещё больше в том, что его не было рядом со Старком, когда все это произошло. Альтрон являлся их общим замыслом, смелой фантазией о лучшем будущем, и за его рождение мужчина нес такую же ответственность, пусть и вина его была, как бы это иронично это ни звучало, в безучастии.

— Не думаешь, что с этим может быть связан Локи? — нахмурившись и пытаясь мыслить, как ученый, уточнил Беннер.

— Нет, — убежденно парировал гений, задумчиво кусая щеку изнутри.

Признаваться другу в том, что именно за этим они и вернулись в лабораторию — выяснить, не был ли Лафейсон причастен к пробуждению Альтрона — Тони не хотелось. Он несколько раз подряд, используя разные методы, перепроверил сохраненные Джарвисом данные, но ничто даже косвенным образом не указывало на вмешательство со стороны. Все алгоритмы оставались в прежнем виде, созданными его рукой, и никаких новых команд, выведенных на их основе не фиксировалось в системе, а значит, это был исключительно естественный процесс внутри программы, произошедший во время вариативного скрининга, запущенного искином сразу после окончании теста для поиска блока, выдавшего ошибку на одном из этапов надстройки. Пугающая своим реализмом, однако совершенно фантастическая ситуация.

— Он был в шоке, ты же видел, — прилагая немало усилий для того, чтобы его голос звучал ровно и непринужденно, добавил Старк к теме об участии трикстера во всей этой около научной, технической вакханалии. — К тому же какой смысл ему выдавать себя?

Не вполне разделяя уверенность друга в здравомыслии трикстера, но немного поразмыслив над этим и приведенными аргументами, Брюс все же оказался вынужден с ним согласиться. Несмотря на свое вполне очевидное безумие, Локи не производил впечатление того, кто стал бы снова зазря нарываться, тем более в присутствии всей команды героев в доме. В восстание машин Брюс не верил, а потому предположение Старка о возможном программном сбое в системе искусственного интеллекта казалось ему сейчас самым оправданным и логически верным.

— Сможешь найти его и отключить? — после небольшой паузы, значительно мягче, чем прежде спросил Беннер.

Болезненно скривившись, Старк беззвучно дернул верхней губой и отвел взгляд в сторону. Возможно, если бы Брюс не предупреждал его с самого начала об опасности затеянных им игр со скипетром, сейчас мужчине было бы проще держать лицо, как он делал это, общаясь с остальными героями, но, увы, в их отношениях гений был лишен такой привилегии, как ложь, порожденная благостным неведением.

— Я постараюсь, — кивнул Тони, начав обыскивать выдвижные ящики в поисках батончиков в попытке чем-нибудь себя занять, чтобы унять тревожность, но не рассчитывая на успех ни в одном из дел.

Наблюдая за ним, Брюс почти физически ощущал его беспокойство. Хорошо зная склонность друга к самобичеванию, которую тот надежно скрывал от окружающих, и, желая утешить Тони, понимая, что слов в этой ситуации будет недостаточно, доктор протянул к нему руку, чтобы коснуться напряженного плеча, как вдруг его взгляд наткнулся на багровый след на шее Старка, слишком явно напоминающий засос, чтобы спутать его с обычным синяком. Смущение опалило лицо ученого и, судорожно одернув ладонь, Беннер замер, против воли лихорадочно размышляя над тем, что открылось его взору. Он предпочел бы прекратить распутывать этот клубок личных тайн, нисколько его не касавшихся, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Мыслительный процесс работал автономно, выхватывая из памяти все новые и новые факты, складывающиеся, словно в калейдоскопе, отдельными бисеринами в полноценную картину, вот только процесс выходил непрерывным и остановиться на какой-то одной было сложно, а потому яркие кадры сменяли друг друга с безумной скоростью, как на размотавшейся ленте фотопленки.

Тем не менее, удивительным образом многое теперь в его понимании вставало на свои места, хотя сначала казалось, что запутаться по новой будет проще простого. Впрочем, на деле так оно и было. То, что Брюс по наивности принимал за чистую монету, являлось всего лишь игрой его изможденного воображения, и, хотя в своих смелых суждениях он на целый шаг приблизился к истине, предположив, что Тони проявил свойственную ему халатность во время исследования, самоуверенно решив совместить работу и удовольствием, это был его единственный верный вывод. Все остальные умозаключения, сделанные доктором были сплошь ошибочными. Впрочем, этого он знать не мог и потому продолжал самоотверженно бороться со своими эмоциями, затянувшими его в крутое пике, на выходе из которого Брюс почти перестал дышать.

Распахнув губы в немом возгласе, Беннер встретил сначала полный недоумения взгляд Старка, который все это время с удивлением наблюдал за метаморфозами на его лице, но, по мере того, как росло понимание в его глазах, таящих в своем мраке легкий налет тревоги и горького веселья, в душе Брюса возрастала необъяснимая паника. Неужели он ошибся? А может, ему просто этого ужасно хотелось: оказаться неправым? Ведь не мог же его друг так нелепо облажаться!

— Надеюсь, ты не ждешь, что я буду оправдываться? — насмешливо поинтересовался Тони, изогнув бровь и закрыв последний пустой ящик.

Между ними вновь возникла напряженная тишина. Ощутив противоречивое облегчение от осознания, что груз его тайны частично перелег ещё на чьи-то плечи, Старк стал спокоен и даже немного повеселел. В конце концов, мужчина не испытывал ни малейшего стыда за то, что сделал. Повернись ситуация иначе или повторись — он поступил бы точно так же. С Локи ему было хорошо. Опыт получился необычным, но совершенно точно незабываемым, скомканным, лишенным определенной доли изящества, но страстным, таким, о котором даже спустя многие годы вспоминают с волнением. Тони ценил такие мгновения, зная, что в жизни подобное случалось не часто. Возможно, ни с кем другим он бы на такое не решился, но с трикстером подобное представлялось чем-то естественным и не зазорным. Осмыслить это толком у него не было возможности, но и себя обманывать гений не привык. Секс с Локи ему понравился. Конечно, проснувшись этим утром Старк вдруг не осознал себя латентным геем, всю прошлую жизнь подавлявшим свою истинную природу, да и задница болела, пусть не сильно, но довольно ощутимо, отрезвляюще. Впрочем, парочку новых демонов, прежде дремавших в его душе, они с Богом все-таки разбудили и вот об этом ему ещё предстояло подумать на досуге, но точно не сейчас.

Осознав, что выглядит глупо, стоя с приоткрытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами, Брюс взял себя в руки и вернул своему лицу естественное выражение. Поправив воротник свитера, он взволнованно облизнул губы, но в следующее же мгновение снова поддался легкой, не до конца отступившей панике, и неуверенно схватился одной рукой за запястье другой, растирая его через вязаный манжет.

— Откровенно говоря, я не придал этому разговору особого значения, но, выходит, Стив был прав? — тактично произнес Беннер. — Впрочем, ты можешь не говорить, я не стану тебя осуждать. Личная жизнь на то и есть, чтобы не делиться ею с каждым.

Сам факт того, что Брюс все-таки решился заговорить с ним на эту тему развеселил Тони, и на его губах расцвела искренняя, озорная улыбка.

— Никаких посторонних женщин в лаборатории, — ухмыльнулся Старк и опрокинул в себя стакан холодной воды. — Это табу ещё со старших классов.

Поймав себя на том, что он по-прежнему смотрит на горло своего друга, Брюс с усилием сморгнул и перевел взгляд на его лицо. Невозмутимый вид гения порядком остудил жаркую фантазию доктора, внезапно пробужденную тем, что он увидел, однако мужчина ощутил болезненный укол ревности в груди, когда в мыслях промелькнула очередная догадка.

— Наташа? — дрогнувшим голосом пробормотал Беннер, вскинув брови, так что они вылезли из-под очков.

— С ума сошел? — возмутился Тони, оскорбленный предположением друга.

Искренность Старка не вызывала сомнений и, почувствовав себя виноватым за высказанное подозрение, доктор понурился, неброско кивнув. Им и впрямь следовало закрыть эту тему в самом начале, чтобы избежать подобного рода неловкостей, тем более, что его нисколько не интересовали подробности личной жизни гения. Однако, когда ему уже казалось, что они перешагнули порог неудобной темы, направившись на выход из мастерской, Брюса внезапно осенило догадкой, с появлением которой все сложилось в единое целое. Калейдоскоп замер и картинка застыла четким узором перед глазами. Все эти дни Тони почти не выходил из мастерской, ни с кем не общался, скрываясь и не появляясь даже на совместных ужинах, а затем вдруг стало известно, что все это время он провел наедине с Локи, значит…

— Бог мой, — чуть слышно выдохнул в спину гения Брюс, хватаясь за ворот свитера, чуть оттягивая его вперед, будто резко перестало хватать воздуха.

Обернувшись, Старк наградил друга долгим взглядом, который из оценивающего постепенно стал покаянным. Коротко кивнув, мужчина выразительно поджал губы и снова отвернулся, не считая нужным произносить вслух то, что было понятно и без слов. На осознание своей внезапной правоты Беннеру потребовалось ещё некоторое время, всего несколько секунд, в течение которых они даже не останавливались, продолжая идти в сторону лифта, но словно растянувшихся в целую вечность. Не почувствовав себя ни лучше, ни хуже от того, что по воле случая все же докопался до истины, доктор был благодарен Тони за то, что он не стал пытаться оправдаться или навязать свою точку зрения. Им больше не нужно было к этому возвращаться.

На этом тема действительно была исчерпана. Поборов свое смятение и чувство вины за то, что оказался посвящен в тайну, явно ему не предназначавшуюся, Беннер успешно сделал вид, что сразу же обо всем забыл, и, хотя на деле это было не так, мужчина нисколько не сомневался, что ему благополучно удастся об этом не думать, а ближайшая вылазка и вовсе избавит его от посторонних мыслей. Тони же со свойственной ему искусностью сохранял абсолютно невозмутимое выражение лица, ничем не выдавая своего беспокойства, даже если оно и шевельнулось на короткое мгновение в его душе растревоженной змеей. В конце концов Брюс не был трепачом и давно заслужил доверие. Откровение вышло неожиданным и чертовски неловким для обоих, но, когда они спустились на кухню и возобновили поиски энергетических батончиков, у них уже была совершенно другая тема для беседы, и гений снова мог шутить, заставляя доктора смущенно смеяться. Ведь в дружбе, как известно, бывает всякое.

***

Несмотря на явное нетерпение отдельных членов команды, в целом сборы проходили в темпе крайне неторопливом и размеренном, будто герои направлялись не на поимку особо опасного андроида, чьи идеи угрожали всему миру, а на дружеские посиделки, которые без них точно не начнут. Со стороны и вовсе могло показаться, что некоторым героям затея с перелетом казалась глупой, поэтому они намеренно тормозили процесс погрузки, хаотично перемещаясь по гаражу и попусту тратя отведенные Капитаном полчаса на подготовку. Во всяком случае именно к такому выводу пришёл Локи, созерцая эту картину сборов со стороны. Сидя на крайне неудобном ящике с ребристой поверхностью, трикстер наблюдал за Мстителями из затемненного угла ангара, подмечая про себя разнообразные мелочи, которые в разной степени были полезны для составления характеристики команды и вместе с тем зачастую казались ему весьма забавными, не редко вызывая легкую улыбку на его тонких губах. Так от цепкого внимания Бога не укрылось то, как во время укладки личных вещей, Вдова спрятала парочку мелкокалиберных шокеров во внешний карман своей сумки, а затем также изящно и незаметно для остальных переложила контактные дубинки из кейса, который Соколиный глаз незадолго до этого бережно убрал на полочку, в небольшой отсек рядом с посадочной зоной, чтобы в нужный момент и при необходимости быстро получить их в свое распоряжение.

— Принцессу точно упаковать не надо? — уточнила шпионка, спустившись с трапа джета. — А то можем найти местечко в багажном отделении и зафиксировать ремнями, — лукаво улыбнувшись, она цепко взглянула на Лафейсона, словно уже в чем-то подозревала его, и обманчиво мягко добавила, — для безопасности.

Наградив Романофф нарочито насмешливым взглядом, он поджал губы в жесткой ухмылке, словно по достоинству оценил её не слишком изысканный каламбур, и опустил глаза, вновь погружаясь в свои мысли. На самом деле слова девушки не произвели на Локи никакого впечатления, но вызвали глубоко внутри волну стойкого раздражения: Наташа позволила себе назвать его принцессой. Подобное шутливое и чуть пренебрежительное обращение к Богу было позволено лишь Старку, который умел произнести это так, что на душе у него становилось теплее, и нежное волнение теснило грудь, в то время как остальные как будто чернили своим прикосновением светлое и прекрасное, дарованному ему гением. Подобное выводило его из себя, но в данный момент он сдерживался лишь потому, что назревало нечто крупное и увлекательное, участником чего ему предстояло стать по воле причудливой судьбы и благосклонно настроенного смертного, а лишиться этого шанса из-за не слишком умелой провокации было бы крайне досадно. Помимо всего прочего ещё Локи не хотелось вновь ссориться с Тором, во всяком случае именно сейчас, ибо слишком многое стояло на кону и от расположения здоровяка зависело то, насколько комфортным и безопасным будет его существование в ближайшие несколько дней.

— Локи полетит с нами, — громким голосом отозвался Одинсон, подойдя к брату и опустив свою тяжелую руку на его плечо. — Покуда он не Мститель, — призадумавшись, он склонил голову набок и весело усмехнулся, довольный найденным им решением, — почитайте его, как гостя.

Закончив штатную проверку системы перед вылетом, Клинт покинул место первого пилота и спустился по трапу вниз, чтобы сообщить команде о готовности джета к перелету. Именно тогда, услышав предложение Громовержца, он воспринял его, как чудовищно плохую шутку. Бартон даже вяло рассмеялся, подойдя к Наташе и поравнявшись с ней плечом к плечу, но отсутствие признаков веселья на её лице и непростительно серьёзный вид самого асгардца убедили лучника в том, что кошмар, начавшийся ещё ночью, продолжался, лишь набирая обороны. Словно читая его мысли, трикстер перехватил раздосадованный взгляд мужчины, поверженно скользнувший в его сторону, и торжествующе сверкнул глазами, зло насмехаясь над смертным, у которого от столь явной провокации Бога холодные мурашки побежали по спине. Почти ненавидя себя за неспособность взять ситуацию под личный контроль, лучник стиснул зубы и, напомнив о назначенном времени вылета, поспешил вернуться в джет.

Успокаивая себя тем, что один проигранный бой — это ещё не вся война, Клинт вытащил из кармана телефон и, пролистнув список контактов, остановился на одном номере, размышляя над тем, стоит ли набирать его уже сейчас или нужно ещё немного подождать. Замерший над кнопкой вызова палец слабо подрагивал, сообщая о легком треморе, поселившемся в его теле и с каждым незримо ускользающим мгновением эта гневная дрожь становилась все сильнее. Набрав полные легкие воздуха, Бартон отбросил телефон на приборную панель и с глухим стоном прижал ладони к лицу, надавливая кончиками пальцев на глаза до появления цветных кругов в темноте. Он пытался трезво оценить ситуацию, то, насколько критической она была, не прибегая к личным ощущениям, но оставаться беспристрастным ему почти не удавалось. Вновь оказаться тем, кто вынужден идти против команды, пусть на этот раз и пытаясь спасти её от неминуемой гибели, — это был настоящий кошмар для лучника, упрямо сражавшегося за целостность своей личности целый год после событий, которые с легкой руки Старка теперь было принято называть «мгновениями Нью-Йорка». Тогда, пройдя курс интенсивной психотерапии с лучшими специалистами, которых для него нанял Щ.И.Т., он был готов поверить в то, что сможет вернуться к прежней жизни, но сейчас чувствовал, что с самого начала у него не было на это шансов. Страх, сидевший глубоко в подкорке, снова выбрался наружу, приобретая уже узнаваемую форму. Однако на этот раз Бартон был готов бороться.

Резко выдохнув, Клинт рывком подался вперед и схватил телефон, набирая номер. Длинные гудки в динамике прорезали собой вязкую тишину, заставляя сердце в его груди биться быстрее, точно разгоняя прежние сомнения. Он поступал правильно и, взваливая на себя эту ответственность, понимал возможные последствия, однако бездействие могло бы обойтись ещё дороже и при таком раскладе выбор казался очевидным. К несчастью, мужчина не мог быть уверен, что на том конце ответят, уговор не предусматривал мгновенного отклика, но отчаянно надеялся на это, прислушиваясь к тишине, каждый раз с замиранием ожидая, что пауза между наборами сменится знакомым, чуть хриплым голосом. Волнение холодило его изнутри, пронзая низ живота короткими судорогами, но, когда счетчик времени почти достиг критической отметки и точно замер перед тем, как сбросить вызов, его звонок приняли. Он услышал закодированное приветствие и его сердце замерло, пропустив пару ударов. Шумно выдохнув, Бартон тяжело сглотнул, только теперь осознав, что на время почти забыл как дышать, и, преодолев легкую оторопь, обратился к своему невидимому собеседнику…

Тем временем Стив в своей комнате размышлял о том, что некоторые привычки невозможно вытравить из себя, даже если весь мир вокруг изменился до неузнаваемости. Именно такая мысль посещала его всякий раз, когда ему приходилось вновь собираться в дорогу, будь то вылазка Мстителей или операция Щ.И.Т.а. В дорожной сумке Роджерса неизменно было все самое необходимое: индивидуальный набор средств для личной гигиены, включавший в себя даже одноразовый станок для бритья и крохотный баллончик с пеной, сменное белье, два полотенца, стандартная аптечка и, конечно, сменная одежда в виде одной футболки из такого же материала, что и та, которую он носил под формой, а также джинсы, как образец удобной и практичной одежды на любой случай в непредсказуемой жизни. Его дедовский метод нередко был целью для шуточек в команде, особенно в своем остроумии упражнялся Тони, который предпочитал не брать с собой ничего лишнего и чаще всего не утруждал себя бытовыми заботами, но Стив по этому поводу не переживал. Он был уверен, что однажды его педантичность обязательно принесет свои плоды, а потому всякий раз тщательно подходил к процессу сборов, следя за тем, что в его сумке было все по списку.

Закончив приготовления и убедившись в том, что ничего не забыл, на выходе из комнаты Кэп поднял с пола щит, собираясь закрепить его на специальных магнитах за спиной, как делал обычно, но на мгновение задержал взгляд на его металлическом диске и задумался над тем, что сказал Тони о своем отце этим утром. С того самого дня, как Стив увидел щит в мастерской Говарда, прошло уже много лет, но вспоминания были удивительно свежи и этот момент все ещё казался ему особенно волнительным. Сказать по правде, Роджерс никогда всерьез не размышлял над тем, чем в действительности являлся этот подарок гения, защищавший его от пуль в сороковые годы и ставший узнаваемым всеми символом свободы в новом веке. В первую очередь Стив воспринимал щит даже как элемент экипировки, но истинная его ценность заключалась для него в памяти о друге. На деле у Капитана было не так много вещей, хранящих в себе какие-то воспоминания, но именно щит особым образом связывал его с событиями прошлого, напоминая только о хорошем. Мысль же о том, что теперь с ним будет связана какая-то ужасная история причиняла почти физическую боль, словно у него пытались отнять драгоценную частицу счастья.

Все это время у Стива были основания полагать, что в его руках находился мировой запас вибраниума, ведь именно так сказал ему Говард, аргументируя невозможность обеспечить им всех солдат. Тогда это не вызвало у него никаких сомнений, внушив лишь ощущение мгновенно возросшей ответственности, однако по всему выходило, что это не было так, и подозрения, закравшиеся в душу мужчины, ему не нравились. Склоняясь к мысли о том, что Старк старший не знал всей правды, Стив не мог исключить и того, что он ему попросту солгал. Мировому сообществу было известно, что Ваканда — одна из многих стран Африки с низким уровнем жизни, чье основное богатство заключается в культурном наследии, но что, если на самом деле она долгие годы подвергалась угнетению как раз-таки из-за обладания запасами вибраунима, о котором было известно лишь избранным? Разойдясь по рукам, этот уникальный металл стал инструментом быстрого и легкого обогащения для тех, кто знал как его использовать. Мог ли Говард оказаться в числе таких браконьеров? Стив отказывался в это верить.

Основав свою компанию, Старк стал лидером в производстве оружия, во многом потому, что не боялся рисковать и предлагать новое миру. Обладай Говард подобным материалом, он бы не удержался и наверняка использовал его. В конечном счете вибраниум имел выраженный военный потенциал, и Роджерс это хорошо понимал. Однако, даже если бы Старк по каким-то личным причинам считал необходимым забыть о наличии у него этого металла, то его сын точно не устоял бы перед возможностью применить вибраниум в производстве новейшего оружия, разработкой которого он занялся, подхватив дело отца после его смерти. На заре своей карьеры Тони не отличался высокой моралью, ведь не даром заслужил своё жуткое прозвище. Вряд ли бы нашёлся подходящий аргумент, чтобы удержать юного гения от соблазна легко и быстро достичь ещё большей высоты на импровизированном олимпе оружейного производства, где конкуренция испокон веков была настолько высокой, что от удачи, идущей прямо в руки, отказался бы только глупец. Определённо, Старк-младший таковым не был. Вибраниум открыл бы перед ним все двери, но самое главное, Тони точно использовал бы его в своем костюме. Однако же он этого не сделал и увязать это с другими предположениями было невозможно ввиду непомерного эгоизма гения, являвшегося лучшим доказательством, внезапно в этом расследовании ставшим оправдательным.

Стив резко осек себя и прервал нить затянувшихся размышлений. Почувствовав тяжесть на душе от осознания, что в своих мыслях он вплотную приблизился к тому, чтобы осквернить память друга и недостойным образом отозваться о его сыне, Кэп нахмурился и поспешил убрать щит за спину, словно тот жёг ему руки, чувствуя предательство хозяина. В конце концов большая часть его соображений была обращена к прошлому, а ворошить былое ему не хотелось. Последнее время Роджерс упрямо заставлял себя жить настоящим, зная, что совсем скоро ещё придется столкнуться с призраками или даже настоящими демонами, уже начавшими охоту на него. Схватка предстояла кровавая, и одному Богу было известно, чем придется пожертвовать Капитану, чтобы выжить в этой войне за свою душу. Впрочем, Стив не строил особых планов, не теперь, когда ситуация могла измениться в любой момент. Альтрон представлялся противником достаточно грозным и, не зная до сих пор его планов, команда была вынуждена действовать вслепую. Обладая в высшей степени стратегическим мышлением, Роджерс находил подобное обстоятельство максимально невыгодным и явно вынуждающим их принимать поспешные решения, которые в свою очередь могли привести к самому удручающему исходу. Смерть в таком случае стала бы для него не избавлением, а настоящим наказанием. Впервые Капитан Америка чувствовал, что не готов уйти, и причины на это были по-настоящему личными. Настолько, что поделиться ими он не мог ни с кем.

— Ты по дороге Старка не встретил? — нетерпеливо поинтересовалась Наташа, едва увидев Стива в ангаре.

Застигнутый врасплох, Капитан отреагировал не сразу. С трудом вынырнув из своих все ещё крайне мрачных мыслей, он вдруг с особенной ясностью осознал, что, даже если бы гений ему и встретился, то в памяти бы это не отложилось. Недовольный собой, Роджерс поджал губы и отрицательно покачал головой, мысленно приказав себе собраться и сосредоточиться на действительно важных вещах, требующих его внимания здесь и сейчас.

— Нет, а что? — чуть нахмурившись, уточнил Стив, поправляя ремешок сумки на плече.

— Мы готовы к вылету, а они с Брюсом, похоже, застряли в лаборатории, — недовольно хмыкнула Вдова, скосив взгляд на дорожную его сумку, но не дав по этому поводу никаких комментариев.

Наблюдая за выражениями их лиц, Локи без труда понял, что ситуация была до боли всем привычной. Смирение, особенно явно прозвучавшее во вздохе Капитана, лишь подтвердило догадки трикстера, на губах которого на мгновение показалась довольна улыбка. За все это время им так и не удалось стать полноценной командой. Научившись взаимодействовать и слаженно проводить операции, Мстители по-прежнему были разобщены за счет множества секретов, которые хранили друг от друга. Не желая делиться тайнами своего прошлого, они не могли выстроить устойчивые отношения в настоящем, а в будущем это почти наверняка сулило команде распад. Лафейсон предрекал им бесславный закат, но предпочитал хранить загадочное молчание, стоя рядом с Громовержцем, всем своим видом демонстрирующим, что у него отличные ото всех приоритеты, менять которые он не намерен. Не менее забавным Локи находил и то, что, задумай он сбежать, его бы почти наверняка не смогли остановить. Не рассматривая эту возможность всерьёз, трикстер все же позволил себе поразмышлять об этом, но в тот самый момент, как в его мыслях уже вырисовался вполне четкий план, в ангар вошли Старк и Беннер, увлеченно о чем-то болтая.

— Мы ждем только вас! — крикнула им Вдова, больше прочих раздосадованная ожиданием.

— Пришлось прокатиться до ближайшего супермаркета, чтобы прикупить батончики для Брюса и его зеленого друга, — флегматично отозвался Тони. — Кстати, мы и вам кое-что взяли, — улыбнулся, продемонстрировав команде крафтовый пакет с логотипом пекарни.

— Выезжали в город? — изумленно уточнил Стив, недоверчиво глядя на мужчин.

В то время, как взгляды всех собравшихся были устремлены на братишек по науке, Локи беззвучно выдохнул и красноречиво закатил глаза. Неимоверным усилием воли сдержав себя от желания передразнить занудного Капитана, трикстер осторожно переступил с ноги на ногу и украдкой взглянул на гения, от цепкого внимания которого не укрылась столь экспрессивная реакция Бога на проявляемое Капитаном занудство. Весело усмехнувшись, Старк резко мотнул головой и покрепче прижал пакет к груди, с хрустом сминая завернутый край.

— Мы могли бы и пешком прогуляться, конечно, но тогда бы вам пришлось ещё дольше нас ждать, так что да, выезжали, — пожав плечами, как ни в чем не бывало произнес Тони и, проскользнув мимо Романофф, бодрой походкой направился к трапу. — Кстати, нам пора вылетать, если не хотим приземлиться в пункте назначения ночью.

— Да неужели? — беззлобно фыркнула Наташа, круто развернувшись ему вслед, и бросила взгляд на снисходительно ухмыльнувшегося Роджерса. — А из пакета пахнет вкусно.

Неловко поправив очки, Брюс мягко улыбнулся и поспешил последовать за другом. Доктор с самого начала был смущен его предложением прокатиться за батончиками, которых в башне не обнаружилось, но успокаивал себя мыслью о том, что таким образом Тони просто хочет извиниться за то, что уничтожил весь запас, остатки разделив с Локи. Однако идея Старка забежать ещё и в пекарню изумила мужчину, хоть спорить с ним он и не решился, подумав, что с помощью свежей выпечки гений наверняка попытается задобрить товарищей. Похоже, догадка оказалась верной. Во всяком случае по лицу Наташи можно было твердо сказать, что фокус удался.

— Без глупостей, ладно? — приглушенно пробасил Громовержец, глядя на брата, когда у трапа остались лишь они вдвоем.

— Провоцировать Халка на корабле я уж точно не стану, — ухмыльнулся Локи, сверкнув глазами.

Кивнув ему, чтобы поднимался первым, Тор задержался на мгновение у подножия трапа и поймал себя на тревожной мысли о том, что сейчас трикстер слишком сильно походил на себя прежнего, и утренний его образ, возникший после их утренней беседы, мерк бледной тенью по сравнению с ярким обликом непредсказуемого и озорного Бога обмана, каким и был его брат в сущности. Опасаясь того, что мог обмануться и вновь поверить в красочную иллюзию Локи, Одинсон вдохнул поглубже, готовясь к худшему, ведь, если он его провел, то плохо будет всем. Сердце Громовержца отказывалось верить доводам разума, а интуиция никогда не была его сильной стороной. Пребывая в смешанных чувствах, Тор все же зашел на борт, предпочтя скрыть от команды свои переживания, но так и не сумев утаить их от виновника сумятицы в своей душе, чьи зелёные глаза опасно сверкнули в полумраке.

— Координаты прежние? — поинтересовался Клинт, в пол оборота развернувшись на кресле пилота и бросив взгляд вглубь джета.

Закончив разговор, ожидаемо не продлившийся дольше пяти минут, лучник терпеливо ждал, когда вся команда соберется и будет готова к вылету. Беседа со старым другом успокоила мужчину и внушила некоторую уверенность в зыбком будущем, а потому, к моменту, когда Мстители поднялись на борт, он был в лучшем настроении, чем последние несколько часов.

— Давай проверим, — отозвался Тони, устроив пакетик с выпечкой на свободном месте и даже пристегнув его заботливо ремнем безопасности.

Выудив из заднего кармана смартфон, Старк пробежался глазами по сохраненным данным и подтвердил прежнее место назначения. Молча кивнув головой, Бартон начал готовить джет к отлёту, задраив люк, а через мгновение сообщил команде о старте через две минуты.

— Серьёзно? — указав на неожиданного пассажира, уточнила Наташа, расположившись на сдвоенном кресле рядом со Стивом.

— А ты против? — натурально изумился Тони, устраиваясь на одиночном кресле возле люка. — Там целый пакет нежнейших французских круассанов. Будет невообразимо жаль, если с ними что-то случится.

— Худшее, что с ними может произойти — это голодный Халк, — фыркнула Романофф, но от взгляда в сторону ароматной выпечки не удержалась.

Смущенный, но ничуть не уязвленный обращенной в его сторону шуткой, Брюс с шумом выдохнул и весело улыбнулся, опустив глаза, когда Наташа пристально посмотрела в его сторону. Возможно, доктор даже немного покраснел, но из-за легкого полумрака никто этого не заметил, что ему было только на руку.

— Поэтому для него мы купили батончики, — самодовольно заключил Тони, увлекшись парочкой новых уведомлений на своем смартфоне.

Вскоре каждый ощутил легкое напряжение, дополнившееся слабой вибрацией при отрыве от площадки, а затем джет взмыл в небо, быстро набирая скорость, рассекая воздух и исчезая в облаках. Прикрыв глаза на этом моменте, почувствовав каждой клеточкой своего тела момент, когда самолет преодолел сопротивление воздушного пространства, Локи испытал приятное волнение, быстро сменившееся слабым томлением внизу живота. Он искренне любил полеты и всегда наслаждался ими. Неизменным это оставалось и сейчас, несмотря на то, что рядом сидел угрюмый Тор, да и в целом компания была, мягко говоря, не самой желанной. Прикрыв глаза, трикстер прислушался к тихому гудению двигателей, позволяя себе изолироваться от окружающего мира в своих раздумьях. Приглушенный системой продуманной звукоизоляции звук с самого начала показался ему знакомым, а немного позже Лафейсон без особого труда соотнес его с низким гулом, исходящим от костюма Железного человека во время полета, и, навеяв ему воспоминания об их первой встрече, эта простая мысль вызывала слабую улыбку на его губах.

Основываясь на краткой характеристике из официального досье, добытого услужливым Бартоном на каждого участника торопливо собранной команды героев, призванных спасти этот мир, замерший на краю гибели со дня своего сотворения, а также на немного более красочном отзыве самого лучника, поделившегося с ним своей оценкой в отношении бывших коллег, трикстер заочно познакомился с каждым Мстителем, как они назовут себя позже, и составил о них первоначальное мнение. В частности, Старка он воображал себе как эгоцентричного и при том довольно наглого смертного, склонного явно переоценивать свою значимость. По данным Щ.И.Т.а Тони не являлся воином, представляющим серьёзную угрозу, так как без своего костюма не обладал ни выдающими боевыми навыками, ни силой, ни выносливостью. Вся его исключительность выражалась лишь в полном отрицании любых из возможных авторитетов. Циничный и бесстыдный Старк в большей степени представлял угрозу, нежели был способен с ней справиться. Согласно предоставленного в отношении него отчета, он даже не прошел отбор в первоначальный состав или, как гласила сухая формулировка, не был одобрен к вербовке.

_Железный человек — да, Тони Старк, — не рекомендуется._

В их первую встречу в Штутгарте Лафейсон получил возможность убедиться в своей оценке, потому как буквально все в поведении гения буквально кричало о его самоуверенности, не знающей границ приличия и морали. Однако самонадеянность, проявляемая мужчиной в бою, не вызвала ожидаемого раздражения, а напротив, показалась ему любопытной. Увидев в нем нечто созвучное себе, он даже не стал разубеждать Тони в его мнимом превосходстве, позволив ощутить себя триумфатором в той короткой схватке с заранее известным исходом. Подвоха тогда никто не заметил, и Локи получил отличную возможность понаблюдать за героями вблизи. Уступив любопытству, Лафейсон открыл для себя истину. В то время, как появление Тора слегка спутало его карты, оно же послужило основой для возникновения другой, ещё более показательной сцены. Именно в тот момент Лафейсон окончательно раскусил Старка, распознав в нем не просто потешника, а того, кто намного храбрее всех остальных. В то время, как других страх заставлял искать обходные пути, его он толкал лишь вперед, подпитывая изнутри, раскрывая внутренние резервы. Одержимый своими демонами, знакомый с каждым из них, Тони не пытался отрицать их существование, примеряя тесный костюм добродетели. Оплетенный терновником ошибок, терзаемый виной, он стремился к лучшему, происходя из своих промахов и недостатков, выставляя напоказ подчас худшее в себе, чтобы защитить лучшее от посторонних глаз. Осознав это, Локи был впечатлен.

Получив возможность побеседовать со Старком с глазу на глаз в его башне, трикстер уже исходил из позиции новообретенного знания и тактику свою выстраивал иначе. Сегодня он был твердо уверен в том, что тогда Тони прекрасно понимал произошедшие перемены в их отношениях, чувствовал, что его прочитали. Загнанный в угол, лишенный своего обычного прикрытия, гений был прекрасен. Показательно дерзкий, нарочито смелый, балансирующий на тонкой грани между храбростью и ужасом, Тони был именно тем, кого Бог хотел видеть перед собой: идеальный соперник и прекрасный союзник. Однако разочарование, постигшее его от невозможности заполучить этого человека, оказалось настолько сильным, что Локи попросту не справился с собой. Идея выбросить смертного в окно была ужасно глупой, безусловно импульсивной, но в тот момент Лафейсон не мог поступить иначе. Он был оскорблен отказом. Пусть и невербальным, ставшим неожиданностью для них обоих, но все же отказом. Прежде мало что вызывало в нем такую бурю эмоций, разве что откровение Одина или предательство Тора, но смертному удалось просочиться в душу и заклеймить её внезапным чувством утраты, несмотря на то, что и обладать им у него ещё не вышло.

Впрочем, они это исправили. Прошлой ночью, когда упований на благополучный исход почти не осталось, Локи внезапно получил подарок, о котором даже не мыслил просить. Надежда являлась для него роскошью непозволительной, и об этом сама жизнь частенько ему напоминала. Старк был тем, кто не признавал ограничений. Порой Бога даже пугало то, как часто он мысленно повторял это про себя, словно пытаясь завести новую привычку, хотя, стоило признать, что она уже была частью его естественного восприятия смертного. Казалось, для Тони не было ничего невозможного, а то, что не поддавалось сразу, всего лишь требовало чуть больше времени. Лафейсон не без улыбки мог бы сказать про себя, что он как раз хорошо подходил под второе описание. Гений позволил ему самому разобраться со своими чувствами, принять решение и последовавшую за ним ответственность, не оказывая давления, что было бы вполне привычно, но крайне не желательно.

Все произошло естественно, став той самой квинтэссенцией интеллектуального и чувственного влечения, которому они поддались, отбросив сомнения и доводы рассудка. Обладать Старком в том самом глубинном смысле этого слова и самого процесса, что был заложен природой, чувствовать его принадлежность себе было удивительно. Заполучить того, кто долгое время занимал мысли, волнуя разум и сердце, раскрыть его для себя с неизведанной стороны, познать таким, каким он был не со всеми, а лишь с избранными — это определенно стоило всех возможных рисков. И на мгновение Локи захотел, чтобы гений принадлежал лишь ему одному, чтобы впредь ни с кем не приходилось им делиться, но это казалось почти невозможным и все же звучало, скорее, как вызов, брошенный Богу. Разве он мог его не принять?

— Так что нас там ждет? — чуть громче необходимого поинтересовался Одинсон, спустя некоторое время от начала перелета нарушив тишину в джете и покой мыслей своего брата.

Резко распахнув глаза, Локи наградил Тора горящим осуждением взглядом и Брюс, который стал нечаянным свидетелем этого безмолвного проклятия был готов поклясться, что зеленые глаза трикстера светили в тот миг в темноте. Сев ровнее, Лафейсон перевел взор на гения, к которому, по всей вероятности, и был обращен вопрос его заскучавшего Громовержца. Тони же либо слишком хорошо делал вид, что временно испытывает сложности со слухом, либо действительно настолько увлекся своим смартфоном, что его гениальный мозг игнорировал сторонний шум. Голубоватый свет от гаджета рассеивал полумрак возле его лица, придавая смуглой коже необычное, немного магическое сияние, отражаясь в темных глазах. Закусив кончик языка, мужчина слабо щурился, пролистывая страницы и, казалось, ничто не сможет его прервать, но повторный оклик Одинсона сотворил божественное чудо, о котором никто не просил.

— Это похоже на Бухту погибших кораблей с африканским колоритом, — вскинув голову, с усмешкой произнес Старк, быстро скользнув взглядом по собравшимся и задержавшись на лице трикстера, который смотрел особенно пристально, даже жадно, так, что это почти смущало.

Поджав губы, Тони разочарованно фыркнул, когда отсылка на Пиратов Карибского моря осталась незамеченной и, заблокировав экран смартфона, чуть заметно закатил глаза. Стив интуитивно почувствовал, что в словах гения было намного больше смысла, чем казалось на первый взгляд, но ему было и впрямь очень сложно понять сложную аналогию, возникшую путем сравнения суровой и по-своему жестокой реальности с диснеевской субкультурой.

— Официально это склад боевого утиля на Африканском побережье, — серьезно произнес Старк и, поднявшись со своего места, развернул перед собравшимися небольшой экран с трехмерной моделью карты, — хотя на практике это скорее сходка контрабандистов на территории отстойника для ржавых, списанных кораблей. Здесь можно найти практически все, что продается на международном рынке оружия, включая редкие экземпляры и то, что уже снято с производства, расходники. Словом, чистый рай для того, кто хочет пополнить запасы, не привлекая внимания, или избежать вопросов со стороны налоговой.

— И нас совершенно не должно удивлять то, что ты так много об этом знаешь? — лукаво улыбнулась Наташа, внимательно изучая данные на экране.

Вскинув брови, Тони неопределенно пожал плечами и, повернувшись в пол оборота, сменил изображение, открыв фото Улисса Кло, а рядом выведя список его достижений. Не получив четкого ответа, Вдова лишь многозначительно фыркнула и мельком обменялась взглядами с Кэпом, беспокойство которого читалось на его лице, как заголовок на первой полосе газеты.

— У нас есть представление о том, на каком именно корабле его искать? — уточнил Стив, подавшись немного вперед и сложив руки на бедрах.

— По данным предварительного сканирования через спутник основное сосредоточение сил на этом грузовом танкере, — Старк вывел фотографию корабля поверх основной страницы и посмотрел на Роджерса. — Я думаю, он держит вибраниум поближе к себе, чтобы избежать утечки.

— Сделки он тоже проворачивает сам? Без посредников? — поинтересовалась Романофф, включая режим профессиональной шпионки.

— Да, предпочитает все контролировать, — подтвердил Тони и задумчиво закусил щеку. — В сети почти нет информации, скорее всего, старательно почистили, но по запросу в даркнете удалось найти закодированное упоминание о крупной партии необычного металла, готового к продаже. Я дешифровал это сообщение, но никакой конкретики в нем не было.

— Полагаю, он достаточно умен, раз продержался в этом теневом бизнесе так долго, — подал голос Брюс, присматриваясь к фотографиям.

— И это делает его опасным противником, — кивнула Наташа, откинувшись назад.

Тор выглядел наименее заинтересованным в получившем развитие разговоре, ибо, снискав ответ на свой вопрос, он не видел смысла в дальнейшем обсуждении. Планы команды были определены с самого начала: нагрянуть, используя эффект неожиданности, помешать козням Альтрона, вернуть себе скипетр и, возможно, забрать вибраниум, но это не входило в обязательную программу гастрольного тура. Громовержец рассчитывал как можно быстрее после этой операции отправиться с братом в Асгард и надеялся, что все пройдет гладко, без осложнений. Поэтому, полуприкрыв глаза и пересев так, чтобы его лицо скрывал сизый полумрак, Одинсон позволил себе не принимать участия в беседе, сосредоточившись на своих мыслях, связанных с далеким домом, пытаясь вообразить себе, как будут развиваться события, примут ли их, когда они с Локи переступят порог Химинбьерга* и вернутся в Золотой город.

________________________________________________  
Химинбьерг* - чертог Хеймдалля  
________________________________________________

Трикстер чаяний брата не разделял. Внимательно изучив карту, представленную на экране, а затем и фотографию корабля, он сосредоточился на рассказе Старка, пытаясь вообразить себе масштаб предстоящей операции. Получив в прошлом небольшой опыт взаимодействия с подпольными структурами этого мира, благодаря непосредственному участию Бартона, который в данный момент был всецело увлечен полетом, Локи искренне полагал, что такой делец, как Улисс Кло, должен был иметь в своем распоряжении пусть небольшую, но вполне эффективную армию, чтобы отстаивать свои интересы и обеспечивать стабильность бизнес-империи. Вести переговоры с таким человеком можно лишь с позиции силы, особенно, если заключение сделки не предполагалось. По мнению Лафейсона, Мстителям предстояло столкнуться с ожесточенным сопротивлением и к этому стоило подготовиться. Например, разбудить зверя или хотя бы обсудить стратегию, но этого отчего-то никто не делал. Нахмурившись, Локи разочарованно хмыкнул и отвел глаза в сторону. Прошли годы, а эти герои по-прежнему оставались всего лишь оголтелой сворой, способной слаженно взаимодействовать лишь под давлением внешних факторов или в критической ситуации.

— Прости, тебе что-то не нравится? — заметив перемены на лице Бога, уточнил Роджерс с таким видом, словно эта невысказанная претензия задела его лично.

— Это имеет значение? — тактично осведомился Локи, подняв на него глаза.

— Лучше выскажись вслух, — предложил Стив, решительно встретив обращенный на себя взгляд трикстера. — Мне не нравится, что ты слушаешь нас и молчишь, явно делая какие-то выводы.

— Я и подумать не мог, что вас волнует чужое мнение, Капитан, — елейно улыбнувшись, съерничал трикстер.

Тор мгновенно напрягся. Вся его поза говорила о готовности Громовержца в любой момент положить конец этому разговору и, вероятно, вынудить Локи сохранять безопасное молчание как минимум до конца полета. Ощутив это, но не подав виду, Лафейсон устроился на своем месте поудобнее и обратил пытливый взор в сторону гения, замершего возле по-прежнему активного экрана в позе вынужденного ожидания.

— Вибраниум — это природный металл или синтезированный вами сплав? — уточнил Локи.

— Предполагается, что он попал на Землю с метеоритом, — сдвинув брови, ответил Тони. — Точных данных нет, к тому же никто не смог изучить его строение. В годы, когда мой отец получил образец в свое распоряжение, химический анализ делать было некогда, а про био-компонентный тогда ещё не слышали.

— Значит, вам доподлинно не известно, есть ли в вашем мире иной металл, сравнимый с ним по характеристикам? — с трудно интерпретируемой интонацией в голосе поинтересовался трикстер, буравя смертного взглядом.

Старк воспринял это по-своему и реакция не заставила себя ждать. Прищурившись, гений метнул на Локи предупреждающий взгляд и приосанился, приняв чуть более агрессивную позу, выпрямив спину и расправив плечи.

— К чему ты ведешь? — скрестив руки на груди, фыркнул Тони кивнув в его сторону.

— Я лишь хочу понять, почему именно вибраниум так заинтересовал Альтрона, — обезоруживающе ярко улыбнувшись, Лафейсон сдвинулся на край своего сиденья. — В его распоряжении лишь те данные, которые есть в ваших базах, а так же Всемирная сеть — информационная помойка, как я понял. Камень разума, конечно, значительно расширяет границы познания, но даже ему нужно основание для того, чтобы продвинуться дальше. Возможно ли такое, что существует нечто, о чем вам не известно? И что будет, если вы с этим столкнетесь?

На некоторое время в джете повисла тишина. Слова тристера заставили героев задуматься, а некоторых даже занервничать, хотя их сложно было в этом упрекнуть. Взгляд Старка, все это время обращенный исключительно на Бога, потяжелел, стал почти осязаемым, и Локи не нужно было видеть его глаза, чтобы знать: они стали абсолютно черными, ярко мерцая в полумраке, как два обсидиана, улавливая малейшие проблески света. Однако даже теперь на его лице не было выражения недоверия. Сомнение, зарожденное в сердцах других, не коснулось гения. Ему Бог подарил лишь идею, мысль, способную спасти жизни остальных. Лафейсон упрямо удерживал его взор на себе, чувствуя себя волной, смело налетающей на препятствие, но после удара неизбежно накатывающей вновь в стремлении сгладить острые углы вставшего на пути камня. Его зеленые глаза светились любопытством, но ещё больше страстью, обращенной лишь к одному смертному, и Тони это хорошо понимал. По телу мужчины прошла едва заметная дрожь, но Локи казалось, он смог почувствовать её на расстоянии, словно она передалась и ему. Уголок губ Старка слабо дрогнул, приподнимаясь в подобии улыбки, и мужчина коротко кивнул, благодаря трикстера за наводку. Большего и не требовалось. Довольный тем, что его услышали, Лафейсон беззвучно ухмыльнулся и лишь тогда отвел глаза, посчитав благоразумным не вызывать лишних подозрений.

— Идеи-то есть какие? — подала голос Наташа, глядя перед собой в пол.

Прижав кончики пальцев к переносице, Тони с силой ущипнул себя и выразительно сдвинул брови, поджимая губы. Над предположением Локи действительно нужно было подумать, но надежды отыскать что-то стоящее в файлах или сети, находясь в джете, почти не было.

— Пока нет, — бодро ответил гений и, отключив экран, вернулся на свое место, вновь взявшись за смартфон. — Мне нужно время и, возможно, один французский круассан.

— А из какого металла соткан твой костюм, Старк? — внезапно поинтересовался Тор.

Вопросы, озвученные его братом, показались Громовержцу в высшей степени разумными. Наградив младшего принца одобрительным взглядом, он решил поддержать его, а вместе с тем удовлетворить и личное, внезапно пробудившееся любопытство.

— На девяносто пять с половиной процентов из титана и ещё на четыре и пять десятых из золота*, — мгновенно откликнулся гений, демонстрируя абсолютно знание характеристик своего костюма и при том не отвлекаясь от своего гаджета. — Железный человек — это выдуманный таблоидами бренд, который пришелся мне по душе. Звучит броско, поэтому решил оставить, — предупреждая возможное продолжение допроса, почти тут же добавил

_____________________________________________________________________________  
*данные приведены в книге Marvel Studios Visual Dictionary (изд. DK, 2020 год)  
_____________________________________________________________________________

— Так значит, для сотворения своего защитного доспеха ты использовал не самый лучший металл этого мира? — не приложив и толики усилий, чтобы скрыть насмешку в голосе, продолжил допытываться Тор.

Скосив на брата изумленный взгляд, Локи медленно приподнял одну бровь и вгляделся в светящееся добродушным кретинизмом лицо Громовержца, пытаясь найти на нем признаки пусть не интеллекта, так хотя бы присутствия юмора, однако тот оказался настроен на удивление серьёзно. За одно мгновение Лафейсон убедился, что зря недооценивал Одинсона, успевшего за минувшие годы изрядно развить свои природные способности в проявлении невозможной глупости в самый неподходящий для этого момент. Поняв для себя, что теперь Тор искренне ожидал от гения ответа, Бог глубоко вдохнул и отвел взор в сторону, в последний момент столкнувшись с обращенными на него взглядом Вдовы, всецело разделявшей его опасения и недоумение. От внимания Локи не укрылось и то, как напрягся Роджерс, который в любую минуту, если потребуется, был готов подняться со своего места и стать гарантом безопасного полета.

Молчание Старка стало причиной волнения для команды. Локи поздно понял, что буквально все ожидали от него всплеска эмоций, каких-то слов, пусть даже резких, но вместо этого Тони лишь повернул голову в сторону Громовержца и посмотрел на него в своей фирменной уничижительной манере, скривив губы в одной из самых оскорбительных улыбок, внешне не выражавших ничего особенного, но считываемых тем, к кому она была обращена, всегда безошибочно. Сработало и на Торе. Он почувствовал настрой гения, даже будучи чертовски толстокожим, но отступать было уже некуда. Избежать кары Старка, как и его гнева, было невозможно, если он уже определил свою цель и наградил её подобным взглядом.

— Серьёзно? — обманчиво беспечно усмехнулся мужчина и повернулся на своем месте лицом к Громовержцу. — Я даже не буду вдаваться в тонкости металлопроизводства в этом мире, чтобы разубедить тебя, потому как подобный аргумент может быть весьма сложным для восприятия, но, раз уж зашел разговор и мы вроде как в одной команде, то я был бы не против, прояви ты хваленое божественное великодушие и предложи мне образец вашего Асгардского металла, чтобы я мог использовать его для своего костюма.

Сдержанные жесты и практически не меняющееся выражение лица рассказали Локи все о внутреннем состоянии Старка. Гений был близок к той стадии бешенства, после которой его уже невозможно было остановить. Становясь в высшей степени спокойным и выдержанным, он олицетворял собой опасность, которую сложно переоценить. Возбужденно закусив губу, Лафейсон подавил восхищенную улыбку и опустил глаза, дабы скрыть ото всех свой живой интерес к происходящему, продолжая наблюдать за своим смертным украдкой.

— О, нет, друг мой, боюсь, ты с ним не совладаешь, — широко улыбнувшись, с досадой, в которую никто не поверил, произнес Тор. — Металл, который мы используем в Асгарде для изготовления доспехов и оружия, выковывается в особых кузнях. Смертному это не под силу.

— Напомни-ка мне, а кто сделал маску для твоего брата? — прищурился Тони, чуть понизив тон.

— Моя просьба к тебе была продиктована лишь необходимостью, — словно не замечая настроя гения, продолжал жизнерадостно вещать Одинсон. — Признай, ведь работа над ней отняла у тебя массу сил. Бесспорно из-под твоей руки вышла прекрасная поделка, но она не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что сотворил бы асгардский мастер.

— Знаешь, глядя на твой молот, я страшно сомневаюсь в искусности ваших кузнецов, — молниеносно парировал Тони. — Работа топорная, видно сразу, или у вас так всегда, если работают по приказу?

Прикрыв рот ладонью, Локи заглушил смешок, слетевший с его губ. К счастью, все были так увлечены схваткой Старка и Одинсона, что на него никто не обратил внимания.

— Да будет тебе известно, что мой молот создал один из величайших гномов и это огромная честь для меня — носить оружие, сотворенное его руками! — перейдя на повышенный тон, прорычал Громовержец.

— Ты в курсе, что звучишь, как типичный рабовладелец? — сморщив нос, уточнил гений, указав на собеседника пальцем, изобразив вместе с тем крайне неучтивый жест. — То есть вы там эксплуатируете маленьких работяг и заставляете их ковать вам мечи?

Стоило Одинсону подняться на ноги, как Стив среагировал мгновенно. Возникнув за спиной Тора быстрее, чем остальные успели об этом подумать, он обхватил его сильными руками поперек груди и стиснул так крепко, что Локи, которому открывался наилучших вид на эту сцену, заметил, как рукава капитанского костюма натянулись на проступивших мышцах, плотно облепив их, подобно второй коже. Воистину Роджерс обладал неимоверной мощью, раз мог сдержать его брата, когда тот был в ослепляющем разум гневе.

— Довольно! — напряженно проскрежетал Стив из-за широкой спины Тора. — Тони, займись делом.

— Я буду крайне благодарен, если меня никто не станет отвлекать, — фыркнул гений, всем своим видом продемонстрировав, что не только ничуть не напуган угрозой в виде вставшего со своего места Громовержца, собравшегося отправиться на его расправу, но и ситуацией в целом.

По всей вероятности Тор хотел сказать что-то ещё — много чего, — но в решающий момент перед ним возник Локи. Плавно поднявшись на ноги, он грациозно обогнул взбешенного и с трудом сдерживаемого Роджерсом Громовержца, а затем, встав перед ним лицом к лицу, опустил ладони на его напряженные плечи и заглянул в сверкающие молниями гнева глаза.

— Довольно, брат, — спокойно произнес трикстер, преграждая ему взор на раздражающего человека своей высокой фигурой.

Наташа и Брюс коротко переглянулись, никак не ожидая ничего подобного. За мгновение до всего этого Романофф предусмотрительно схватила мужчинку за руку и сжала его ладонь в своей, выказывая ему безмолвную поддержку. Право слово, не хватало ещё, чтобы Беннер позеленел! Тяжело и шумно дыша, Тор по-прежнему оставался в напряжении, но понемногу злость отпускала его, позволяя прийти в себя. Ощутив, как мышцы в теле Одинсона начали расслабляться, Роджерс выждал ещё немного, постепенно ослабляя хватку, и вскоре окончательно избавил Громовержца от сдерживающих его объятий, убедившись в полной безопасности подобного решения. Благодарно взглянув на Локи из-за широкой спины Бога, Стив мельком посмотрел в сторону Наташи и Брюса, почти интимно прижавшихся друг к другу, и вернулся на свое место, обеспокоенный постоянно возникающими спорами между Тони и Тором. Своими склоками они подвергали опасности всю команду и с этим срочно нужно было что-то делать.

Остаток полета прошел в благоразумном молчании. Искоса наблюдая за командой и хорошо слыша все, что происходило на борту, Бартон все больше укреплялся во мнении, что поступил правильно, совершив тот звонок. Им явно нужна была помощь, особенно Старку. Лучник так и не мог до конца понять, отдавал ли гений себе отчет в том, что творил, или он все же оказался под магическим влиянием Локи, однако ситуация явно выходила из-под контроля, угрожая обернуться большой бедой для них всех, но что ещё страшнее — для мира в целом. В отличие от остальных, Клинт также нисколько не сомневался в том, что Бог приложил руку к созданию Альтрона, пытаясь во второй раз достичь своей цели. В его речах мужчина слышал прямое указание на автора, вложившего свои тексты в сознание безумного робота. Тем не менее вопрос об участии Тони в этом процессе до сих пор оставался для него без ответа. Возможно, Локи использовал его вслепую, а теперь туманил рассудок, не позволяя до коцна осознать последствия. Впрочем, все могло оказаться ещё хуже и тогда Старк знал, что делал, а это автоматически делало его не только соучастником, но и настоящим преступником. Об этом Бартон тоже не переставал размышлять вплоть до самой посадки джета.

— Отсюда полторы мили пешком до высохшей реки, зато здесь никто нашу птичку не заметит, — пояснил свой выбор лучник, выбираясь из кресла пилота. — План действия на местности уже есть?

— Нужно постараться подобраться к ним, как можно тише, — кивнул Стив, наблюдая за сборами команды. — Тони, ты оказываешь поддержку сверху. Постарайся просканировать помещение: мы не должны столкнуться с неожиданностями.

— Сделаю, — вяло отозвался Старк, с интересом разглядывая местную растительность, стоя на самой границе открытого люка.

— Наташа, Клинт — вы идете первой линией, на вас разведка. Сообщайте по линии обо всем, что покажется вам странным или подозрительным, — дождавшись от них одобрения, Роджерс перевел взгляд на Тора. — Мы с тобой пойдем следом и будем оказывать силовую поддержку на тот случай, если потребуется кого-то устранить. Действуем без лишнего шума.

— А мне что делать? — осторожно поинтересовался Брюс, отделившись от стены и выйдя из густой тени, в которой как будто прятался все это время.

— Присмотри за Локи, — мягко произнес Стив, глядя на мужчину, для которого любая потенциальная драка была поводом для тревоги.

Изумленно приподняв брови, Беннер неуверенно посмотрел в сторону трикстера, а затем снова на Капитана, неосознанно теребя воротник свитера. С одной стороны казалось весьма разумным исключить Халка из операции, чьими ключевыми факторами были бесшумность и внезапность, но оставить его наедине с Богом, отношения с которым у Большого парня не заладились ещё в первую встречу, представлялось идеей сомнительной. Не испытывал по этому поводу восторга и сам Лафейсон, чьи воспоминания о Халке отзывались фантомной болью в теле. Нахмурившись, он без особой надежды взглянул на Тора, пытаясь понять его отношение к предложению Роджерса, но результат был ожидаемым. Разочарованный, но не удивленный его каменным выражением лица, носящем отпечаток молчаливого одобрения, Локи быстро оглядел остальных, находя для себя подтверждение их готовности слепо доверять своему лидеру, и лишь затем позволил себе посмотреть на Старка, замершего на расстоянии по отношению к остальной команде, точно удерживающего некую дистанцию, не желая быть причастным к этому явлению коллективного разума.

Стоя возле выхода, Тони подпирал плечом стену и с молчаливым беспокойством наблюдал за происходящим. Трикстеру не нужно было его спрашивать, чтобы понять: от инициативы Роджерса Старк был не в восторге. Гений цепко перехватил его взгляд и коротко мотнул головой, призывая не предпринимать никаких действий по этому поводу. Отыне любые телодвижения следовало совершать с особой осторожностью. Это понимал и сам Лафейсон, но отсутствие четкого плана превращало маячащие на горизонте перспективы в туманные и устрашающие посулы неопределенного будущего, а на такое Локи был не согласен. Слишком долго трикстеру приходилось мириться с подобным, принимая, как данность то, что вменяли ему в судьбу другие, используя его для достижения своих целей. Решительно настроенный Локи был уверен: подобного с ним больше не случится. Отныне он сам будет делать свой выбор.

— Мы свяжемся с вами, если понадобится помощь, — кивнул Стив, поправляя шлем на голове. — Канал активирован. Будем держать связь.

Наблюдая за быстро перемещающимися героями, которые вскоре стали мелкими точками, а затем и вовсе исчезли далеко впереди, затерявшись среди листвы, Брюс тяжело вздохнул и, задраив люк, вернулся в джет, устроившись в кресле напротив понурого Бога. Говорить им было не о чем, кроме того, что оба не испытывали радости от вынужденного соседства, но напряженное молчание ещё больше действовало на нервы, и при таких обстоятельствах Беннер предпочел найти себе хоть какое-то занятие, помимо того, чтобы просто сидеть друг напротив друга, словно заключенный и его надсмотрщик. Локи с удовольствием последовал бы примеру ученого, но ему на этом корабле строго настрого запрещалось что-либо трогать. Безделье — страшнейшая из мук, — угнетало трикстера, ввергая в уныние и раздражение. Находя утешение лишь в своих размышлениях, он с тоской взглянул в сторону места, где сидел гений, и неожиданно для себя обнаружил забытый смертным смартфон на полочке возле кресла. План сложился в его мыслях мгновенно, блеснув в зеленых глазах искрой возрожденной надежды.

Воровато посмотрев в сторону увлеченного какими-то расчетами доктора, замершего возле экрана, у которого до этого вещал Старк, Локи плавно пересел на своем месте и сдвинулся ближе к краю. Убедившись, что находится вне поля зрения Беннера, чье внимание было полностью сфокусировано на данных, он рывком, абсолютно бесшумно скользнул вперед и, схватив телефон, вернулся на место, забившись в самый угол. Словно заподозрив что-то, Брюс на миг обернулся, но, не увидев ничего сомнительного, вернулся в своей работе. Переждав ещё немного на всякий случай, Лафейсон с довольно улыбкой выудил телефон из кармана и разблокировал его экран, однако в то же мгновение его брови поползли вверх от удивления.

_Похоже, тебе надоело гипнотизировать Брюса. Поздравляю. Теперь отгадай пароль и можешь посмотреть какое-нибудь порно из моей личной папки. Потом расскажешь._

Прикрыв рот ладонью, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос, Локи задумался над причудливой загадкой гения. К сожалению, подобрать ключ с первой попытки ему не удалось и тогда трикстер попробовал подойти к вопросу серьёзно, но и с таким подходом во второй раз ему пришлось потерпеть неудачу. В тот же момент на экране смартфона появилось системное уведомление о том, что у него осталась всего одна попытка, после которой гаджет будет полностью заблокирован до введения мастер-пароля. Беззвучно чертыхнувшись, Лафейсон прикрыл глаза и сжал гаджет в пальцах, напряженно размышляя. Он скоротал всего лишь четверть часа, пока возился с этой смертной игрушкой и этого было недостаточно, чтобы утешить его в этом томительном бездействии. Верная мысль пришла внезапно, подобно озарению. Распахнув глаза, Локи снова разблокировал экран и, от волнения облизнув губы, медленно набрал заветное слово в строке ввода пароля.

— Давай же, — прошептал трикстер, невольно задерживая дыхание и безотрывно глядя на смартфон.

Системе потребовалось всего мгновение, чтобы обработать данные и в ту же секунду перед Локи распахнулись метафорические двери в цифровой мир. Восторженно улыбнувшись, он шумно выдохнул и принялся изучать новое пространство, которому было суждено стать его прибежищем на все время вынужденного ожидания. Теперь уже сам трикстер ничего не замечал вокруг, полностью поглощенный открывшимися перед ним возможностями в потоке данных. Конечно, Тони побеспокоился о том, чтобы закрыть для него доступ к тому, что сам посчитал слишком личным или потенциально искушающим для склонного к проказам Бога — сообщения об этом выскакивали на экране всякий раз, стоило Лафейсону наткнуться на что-то из запрещенного, — но это было даже забавно. Несмотря на подобные ограничения, в его распоряжении оказалось целое медиахранилище, изучение которого стало наслаждением для Локи. Время полетело незаметно, перестав восприниматься, как замерший над головой Дамоклов меч*, однако это было обманчивое ощущение. Угроза по-прежнему была слишком реальной и уже скоро проявила себя.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Дамоклов меч* — фразеологизм, выросший из древнегреческого придания. Трактуется, как нависшая над кем-либо угроза, которая на первый взгляд не видна со стороны. Другими словами, это чувство постоянной угрозы, которое может перерасти в реальную опасность.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Все это время на линии была тишина и это настораживало. Занимаясь разбором данных, переброшенных ему Старком в личную папку на общем сервере ещё во время полета, Брюс каждую минуту ждал, что в наушнике раздастся хоть чей-то голос или иной звук, но ничего не происходило. Полный вакуум. Мужчина нутром чувствовал, что это плохой знак, но списывал все на сложность текущей операции и нежелании команды отвлекаться, хотя обычно ничто не могло остановить Тони в его желании комментировать происходящее и отпускать шуточки в адрес товарищей. Думать о том, что у них возникли неожиданные проблемы со связью не хотелось, как и о том, что, возможно, они попали в беду и сейчас им точно было не до обычно каламбура. Преуспев в своих старания, он почти убедил себя в том, что причин для волнения не было, когда на линии внезапно раздался шум, вобравший в себя все приглушенные страхи доктора. Скрежет и шорохи, отдаленные звуки взрывов, к которым, казалось, примешались чьи-то крики. Настороженно встрепенувшись, Беннер обернулся и заметил в руках трикстера смартфон, чей голубой свет экрана сотворил с его лицом нечто невероятное, напомнив об опасности, которую представлял этот Бог. Они встретились растерянными взглядами, но не проронили ни слова. Медленно спрятав гаджет в карман, Локи поднялся на ноги, с достоинством глядя на бледного доктора. В этот момент легко было поверить в то, что он способен напасть на Брюса прямо сейчас, но вместо этого трикстер лишь прищурил глаза, пытаясь разобраться в причинах столь явного смятения смертного.

— Что? — коротко уточнил Лафейсон, приблизившись к мужчине ещё на шаг.

— Пока не знаю, — честно ответил доктор, напряженно прислушиваясь к тихому треску в наушнике, время от времени перебиваемому общей какофонией на фоне ведущегося боя.

Они стояли, почти вплотную прижавшись друг к другу, и ждали новостей. Локи предпочел бы также слушать линию Мстителей, но наушником, связывающим их с командой, обладал лишь Беннер, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Неожиданно Брюс вздрогнул всем телом и ошарашенно взглянул на трикстера. В его глазах читалось искренне беспокойство, быстро передавшееся и Богу, ощутившему холодок, скользнувший по спине. Однако доктор отчего-то не спешил делиться тем, что услышал, и вместо этого обратился к товарищам, игнорируя озабоченный взгляд Лафейсона, просверливающий в нем уже не первое отверстие.

— Ребята, Зелёный не нужен? — звенящим от волнения голосом уточнил Беннер.

Локи мгновенно, повинуясь инстинктам, отступил назад. С него определенно хватило одного раза и, если Брюс намеревался призвать своего зверя на помощь команде, то Локи не хотел этого видеть. Билет в первый ряд на это представление трикстер с удовольствием променял бы на проездной до другого мира или что-то подобное. Словом, от Халка он предпочитал держаться подальше и считал это в высшей мере благоразумным, зная, на что тот способен.

— Все это очень странно, — пробормотал Брюс, озадаченно взглянув Бога.

— Что они ответили? — стараясь сохранять на лице невозмутимое, почти скучающее выражение, уточнил Локи, остановившись на порядочном расстоянии от Беннера.

От кабины пилота его отделяли всего два прыжка. При худшем развитии событий он мог добраться до штурвала за доли секунды, а дальше… Об этом Лафейсон старался не думать. В конечном счете в Асгарде наверняка уже известно о его внезапно возвращении из царства мёртвых, а значит, Хеймдалль вполне мог бы открыть ему мост для перехода в Золотой город.

— Сказали, что помощь не нужна, но на фоне жуткий треск, — мотнув головой, пробормотал доктор. — Я не уверен, что все правильно понял.

Сдвинув брови, Беннер сжал прежде свободную руку в кулак, спрятав её в кармане брюк, и, немного помявшись, мрачно посмотрел на Локи, которому в тот момент в потемках корабля искренне показалось, что он видел проступившие под светлой кожей зеленые вены Зверя. Сомнения раздирали мужчину изнутри, но оставаться на джете в полной неизвестности и ждать, возможно, худшего, в то время, как в его силах было что-то сделать — этого Брюс позволить себе не мог. Рвано выдохнув, доктор шагнул вперед и от него не укрылось то, как при этом напрягся трикстер, с трудом устояв перед желанием отступить ещё немного назад. Похожий на взведенную пружину, казалось, Локи был готов выстрелить в любую минуту, и, быть может, при иных обстоятельствах Беннер бы и оценил всю комичность этой ситуации, но сейчас его мысли были заняты совершенно другим.

— Скажу сразу: я от этой идеи был не в восторге, — хмыкнул Брюс, слабо поведя плечом.

— От какой именно? — ощерившись, настороженно отозвался Бог.

Выудив руку из кармана и протянув её вперед, Беннер дождался, когда трикстер преодолеет сопротивление своего явного неверия, а затем передал ему небольшой наушник на одно ухо, подобный тем, что был у каждого Мстителя, позволяя им поддерживать связь на любом расстоянии при помощи персонального спутника, запущенного под эгидой Stark Industries всего полгода назад. Конечно, в мирных целях.

— Тони попросил отдать тебе, — пояснил Брюс. — Видимо, на крайний случай. Я считаю, что сейчас как раз такой.

Недоверчиво покосившись на предложенный ему подарок, Локи резко повернул голову в сторону задраенного люка, когда снаружи послышался странный шум, донесшийся до них с Брюсом. Ученый тоже это слышал и, наградив Бога настороженным взглядом, прислушался, немного сгорбившись в плечах, словно это чем-то могло помочь. Отбросив сомнения, Локи схватил предложенное ему устройство и тут же приладил его на ухо, разделив с мужчиной тишину, что так сильно его беспокоила. Легкий стрекот на линии давал им робкую надежду и одновременно с этим напоминал о необходимости действовать самостоятельно, не уповая на команду. Возможно, им самим нужна была помощь в эту самую минуту. Обменявшись со своим внезапно обретенным союзником согласными кивками, доктор медленно направился в сторону выхода из джета, на ходу активировав процесс разгерметизации. Наблюдая за ученым, Лафейсон последовал за ним, но тот безмолвным жестом попросил его оставаться на корабле, и тогда он замер. Взглянув на него через плечо, Брюс решительно зашел на мостик, опустившийся на землю, в то время как Локи отступил к стене, укрывшись в её тени, словно затаившийся призрак.

Осторожно продвигаясь вперед мелкими шагами, Брюс в очередной раз попытался связаться с командой, но ему так никто и не ответил. Спустившись с трапа, мужчина бегло осмотрелся и прошел чуть дальше, пытаясь найти источник встревожившего их с Локи шума, но в этот самый момент он пал жертвой хитроумного нападения. Алые всполохи магии коснулись его головы, запутавшись в волосах и скользнув тонкими змейками к вискам, проникая под кожу. Рассудок Беннера помутился. Многочисленные картины закружились перед его мысленным взором в безумном калейдоскопе, вызывая хаотичное мельтешение красок перед глазами, приведшее в итоге к полной тьме, из которой выбрались ночные кошмары, терзающие его душу зелеными всполохами с того самого рокового дня в лаборатории. Резкая и тупая боль разлилась по затылку, словно от сильного удара, изнуряя своим приступом. Окончательно потерявшись в хаосе чувств и образов, Брюс почувствовал, как прежде занемевшие мышцы пронзила болезненная судорога, и уже в следующее мгновение он оказался заложником своего трансформирующегося тела.

— Пресвятые норны, — прошептал Локи, с затаенным глубоко в душе страхом наблюдая за рождением Зверя.

Он вышел немного вперед, лишенный всякого благоразумия в порыве всепоглощающего любопытства, и, плотно прижавшись к холодному металлу арки, с интересом наблюдал за безумием, одержавшим верх над разумом. Сумрак корабля по-прежнему хорошо скрывал трикстера от посторонних глаз, но сейчас Бог был намного ближе к краю, чем прежде и это могло стоить ему жизни, если бы Беннеру, к примеру, пришло в голову обернуться в сторону джета. Впрочем, сейчас мужчину явно волновали совершенно другие вещи. Обжигающий жар разлился по венам доктора, позволяя Халку выбраться из недр подсознания и проявить себя по всей красе. Издав задушенный крик, полный боли и отчаяния, Брюс камнем рухнул на колени, сражаясь из последних сил со своей природой, но бороться против одержимого Зверя, загнанного в ловушку ужаса, было бессмысленно. Словно раздирая его изнутри, Халк рвался наружу, ослепленный яростью от навязанных ему магией образов. В его алых, точно воспаленных глазах больше не было ни тени разума — лишь обнаженный инстинкт и уже скоро человеческие стоны сменились на животный рев. От прежнего Беннера не осталось ни следа.

Вспоров землю мощными руками, Халк поднялся на ноги, издав оглушительный рык, от которого содрогнулись деревья, стоявшие поблизости. Не различая перед собой ни пути, ни препятствий, он бросился на невидимого врага и вскоре исчез за густой растительностью, энергично продвигаясь в сторону города. Проводив его испуганным взглядом, попросту не сумев его скрыть, Лафейсон на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пораженный тем, что только что увидел. Локи догадывался, что подобное перевоплощение должно быть крайне болезненным для смертного, ведь, хоть их тела и создавались по божественному подобию, они уж точно не были приспособлены для таких трансформаций. Однако в реальности это потрясало до глубины души. Сложно даже вообразить, что переживал в такие мгновения Брюс, и трикстер неожиданно для себя ощутил прилив сочувствия к этому мужчине. Возможно, магия в совсем небольшом количестве могла бы помочь ему и сделать этот процесс менее мучительным, но свои услуги он предлагать не спешил. Как бы там ни было, а по мнению Локи, Беннер нес вполне справедливое наказание за игру с материей, в которой не до конца разобрался, и, если уж рассуждать об этом серьёзно, то кара — это неотъемлемая часть бытия всех людей, избавление от которого ещё нужно заслужить.

Уловив тихий шорох, Бог распахнул глаза и юрко скользнул внутрь джета, прислушиваясь к звукам снаружи. По всему выходило, что здесь по-прежнему кто-то был. Слабо улыбнувшись своим мыслям, он с предвкушением расправил плечи и плавно вышел вперед, показываясь той, что стала причиной появления Халка и возникновения у него навязчивых кошмаров. О её вмешательстве трикстер догадался сразу и сейчас ему было интересно, что она станет делать дальше, столкнувшись с новой угрозой. Девушка ошарашенно замерла, едва взойдя на мостик джета, явно не ожидая появления здесь кого-то ещё из команды. Растерявшись в первое мгновение, теперь же она явно оценивала нового противника, пытаясь понять для себя, насколько тот был опасен и почему не вмешался, если все это время был рядом. Приподняв уголок губ в слабой, но приветливой улыбке, Лафейсон плавно склонил голову набок, окинув молодую ведьму заинтересованным взглядом. Несмотря на явную угрозу, исходившую волнами от Ванды, Локи был уверен, что ему ничего не угрожало и продолжал вести себя спокойно, даже невозмутимо. Он почти не надеялся познакомиться лично с теми, кого камень разума щедро наделил возможностями, выходящими за пределы человеческой природы, а потому, получив этот шанс, не спешил сообщать Мстителям о случившемся, тем более, что они могли его и не услышать, а значит, стараться не было надобности.

Совладав с собой, девушка ответила Богу лукавой улыбкой и плавно качнулась вперед, на пробу посылая к нему свою магию, но та, не достигнув его, осыпалась алыми всполохами на мостик джета, словно сноп взвившихся искр, подхваченных ветром от разведенного костра. Очаровательно нахмурив бровки, она попробовала снова, но и тогда не достигла очевидной цели. Вероятно, подобное происходило с ней впервые, а потому реакция, сколько бы она ни пыталась её скрыть, была крайне яркой. Локи совершенно неожиданно и крайне неуместно вспомнил, как глупо чувствовал себя, когда скипетр не сработал на Старке. Должно быть, нечто подобное испытывала сейчас и эта чаровница, по виду гадавшая, отчего её магия дала сбой. Подобная аналогия позабавила Бога, но смех ему все же пришлось сдержать. Прикусив щеки изнутри, он глубоким вдохом подавил в себе веселье и манерно расправил плечи, принимая вид торжественный и гордый, словно их знакомство и впрямь было особой честью для него. Устройство гения работало превосходно, опаляя запястья мягким жаром на каждом плавном движении кистями, как учил Тони, внушая ему особое чувство уверенности. Отметив про себя, что стоило ещё раз поблагодарить его за подарок, Локи отрицательно мотнул головой, давая понять ведьме, что с ним этот фокус не пройдет. В ответ на это она вопросительно выгнула бровь, но предупреждение приняла, демонстративно опустив руки и лишь тот факт, что меж её пальцев продолжали виться алые всполохи, говорил о том, что ведьма по-прежнему была насторожена.

— Почему ты не помешал мне? — решилась узнать Ванда, дерзко вскинув подбородок.

— Я был заинтригован, — чарующе низким голосом ответил Бог.

Тень неверия проскользнула в её глазах, но затем, словно найдя в его взгляде для себя ответ на невысказанный вопрос, ведьма отступила. Сверкнув холодной улыбкой, девушка коротко кивнула Лафейсону и, будто подхваченная невидимым потоком, рассекающим пространство, исчезла с того места, на котором стояла ещё мгновение назад. Справедливо предположив, что это был её брат — второй мутант, о котором упоминали Мстители, — Локи медленно выдохнул и вышел из джета, взглянув на ясное небо над своей головой. Возможно, он поступил не совсем правильно, отпустив их, но никакое возмущение Мстителей не шло в сравнении с утоленным любопытством, а потому трикстер был собой доволен. К том у же на линии связи по-прежнему стояла тишина и, если герои ещё были живы, то по возвращению их ждал довольно крупный _зелёный_ сюрприз, с которым тоже ещё нужно было разобраться. Эта мысль вызвала шкодливую усмешку на губах Локи, и он наконец позволил себе искренне рассмеяться.


	23. Enemy Inside

_Память согревает человека изнутри, и в то же время рвет его на части._  
Харуки Мураками. (Кафка на пляже)

Вести дела в последнее время стало сложнее. Причиной тому была однако не усилившаяся система контроля и даже не продуманная политика ведущих стран мира, прикрывающихся в СМИ громкими высказываниями своих лидеров о взятом курсе на разоружение, в то время, как они лишь наращивали обороты производства оружия, в особенности ядерного. Все дело было в людях, с которыми приходилось сталкиваться. Улисс Кло слишком долго занимался этим бизнесом, чтобы сохранить в своей душе хотя бы крупицы наивности. Прожженный делец, он отлично знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы получить желаемое, кому и за сколько можно продать товар, как превратить даже самую пустяковую сделку в прибыльную. К этому мужчина шел не один год. Теперь же он с наслаждением пожинал плоды упорного труда и, порой, позволял себе то, что для обычных барыг являлось запретом, нарушение которого зачастую могло стоить жизни. Например, беседуя с очередным покупателям, выступающим от некой организации, пожелавшей остаться анонимной — и здесь всегда подразумевалось руководство одной из стран Ближнего Востока, — Кло легко мог повысить голос или даже перейти на личности, продавливая интересы своей компании, зная, что его предложение все равно никто не рискнет перебить. Он был живой легендой этого подпольного мира и умело пользовался своим положением, извлекая из него выгоду для тщеславной души и бездонного кошелька.

— Ты не в курсе того, что творят твои люди? — рыкнул Улисс в трубку, стоя у замызганного окна своего кабинета, организованного в бывшей капитанской рубке, без особого интереса наблюдая за возней чернокожих работников внизу, в полутемном трюме корабля. — Я отгрузил шесть тепловых ГСН*, а что получил? Ржавый хлам, понял? Ты все исправишь, не то следующую ракету я всажу тебе в голову, — зычно ухмыльнулся, вальяжно подходя к старенькому телефону, чтобы переключить звонок на вторую линию. — Пардон, министр, на чем мы с вами остановились?

_____________________________________________________________________________  
на случай, если кому-то интересно так же, как мне, то ИК ГСН* — это инфракрасная головка самонаведения, работающая на принципе улавливания волн инфракрасного диапазона, излучаемых захватываемой целью. (прим. автор, кот. все гуглит)  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Однако продолжить прерванную уже дважды за сегодня беседу с покупателем ему так и не удалось. Перебои со светом в этом Богом забытом месте не были чем-то необычным. Даже генераторы, на которые Кло потратил неприлично много денег, оборудуя здесь свой личный склад, зачастую не справлялись с нагрузкой и вырубались, погружая зловонный, затхлый, разрушающийся корабль во мрак. В очередной раз это произошло мгновение назад и внизу, точно по команде, вспыхнули десятки фонариков, раздались крики. Потребуется от трех до пяти минут, чтобы устранить неполадку и перезапустить генератор, возобновить работу линии. Воспользовавшись этой вынужденной паузой, Кло решил передохнуть. Он почти весь день провел на телефоне и легкая боль в затылке, беспокоившая его ещё с утра, разрослась до уровня полноценной мигрени. Слишком тяжелый здесь был воздух. Возможно, стоило сходить наверх, продышаться. Однако, выйдя из кабинета на мостик, Улисс мгновенно ощутил неладное. Инстинкты подсказывали ему, что причиной темноты стала не обычная авария, а когда время на стандартный ремонт вышло, он лишь убедился в своей догадке. Прислушиваясь к тревожным выкрикам снизу, он медленно вернулся в кабинет и потянулся рукой к пистолету на столике, неосознанно для себя чувствуя, что лучше вооружиться.

Сняв оружие с предохранителя и с тихим щелчком взведя курок, Кло медленно двинулся вдоль стены к внутренней двери, ведущей на узкий переход от рубки до кабинета старпома. Выйдя на металлический помост, он, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, прошел вдоль стены и плавно скользнул внутрь, однако в ту же секунду иная тень опередила его. Подчиняясь рефлексу, Улисс вскинул руку и выстрелил в пустоту. Руку обожгло болью, кто-то заломил её с такой силой, что мужчина оказался вынужден отпустить оружие, а через мгновение перед ним на грязной полке с записями в рядок стояли пули, извлеченные из пистолета и лишь одна из них слабо дрожала, уловив чье-то мимолетное движение.

— Ясно, — тяжело дыша, фыркнул мужчина, вглядываясь в черноту комнаты, — мутанты.

Доверяя своим инстинктам, он позволил себе довольную улыбку, когда из густого мрака вышла хрупкая фигура девушки, присоединившаяся к мужчине, напряжённо замершему возле двери. Оценив их нарочито быстро брошенным взглядом, Кло быстро смекнул, что эти двое явно не обладали обширным опытом в подобных делах и, хотя явно превосходили его по силе за счет мутации, вряд ли являлись душой и сердцем операции.

— Сокровище Штрукера, — припомнил Кло, усаживаясь на низкий табурет за рабочим столом. — Конфетку? — подхватив в руки деревянную тарелку, он предложил им угощение, но, так и не дождавшись ответа, принялся поглощать желейных мишек сам. — Да, жалко беднягу. Впрочем, ему ли не знать, что он себе могилу копает? Жизнь человека нынче не ходовой товар.

Посмеиваясь, да ухмыляясь, он пристально наблюдал за своими надсмотрщиками, оценивая выражения их лиц. Заметив на них тень явного недоумения, Кло остался доволен своим точным попаданием в цель.

— О, да вы не в курсе? Понятно, первый раз, значит, бандюков пугаем? — добродушно уточнил мужчина, отставив тарелку в сторону. — Да только вот я не из пугливых.

Девушка, чьи глаза мерцали в темноте алым пламенем, вышла вперед, хищно оглядывая его, словно жертву. Растянув губы в добродушной улыбке, Кло с интересом посмотрел на неё, пытаясь мысленно просчитать её следующий ход.

— Каждый человек чего-нибудь боится, — отрывисто произнесла Ванда, подойдя ближе к брату.

— Каракатица! — выпалил Улисс, наблюдая за тем, как плавно девушка попятилась к высокому блондину в спортивной футболке. — Существо на подобие рыбы, — попытавшись изобразить, состроил сложную рожицу, — мерцает такими огоньками.

Изобразив это явление, мужчина незаметно выдвинул ящик в стоявшей рядом с ним тумбе.  
При удачном стечении обстоятельств он сможет дотянуться до ножей, припрятанных здесь на черный день.

— Сначала она гипнотизирует жертву, — продолжил рассказывать Кло, - а потом раз! — схватив одной рукой воздух, вторую он запустил в ящик, обыскивая ловкими пальцами его содержимое. — В документалке видел, — для пущей убедительности добавил Кло, сжимая деревянную рукоятку ножа в ладони. Ужас.

Вероятно, соблазнившись легким ароматом дешевых сладостей, юноша, все это время стоявший слишком неподвижно для того, кто способен передвигаться на запредельной скорости, ломая законы физики, метнулся вперед и выхватил из тарелки одного мишку, встав по левую руку от Кло. Подумав, что мутант что-то заподозрил, мужчина плавно опустил руку с ножом вниз и вновь сосредоточился на девушке, позволяя им обоим думать, что подобная демонстрация способностей действительно произвела на него устрашающее впечатление.

— Будешь ковыряться у меня в подкорке? — хмыкнул Улисс, припоминая, что болтали об этих мутантах. — Насылать каракатиц? Только я смотрю, вы тут так, не при делах, — решив, что достаточно долго разыгрывал спектакль-комедию, мужчина расправил плечи и перешел в наступление, — не решаете. Так вот я буду говорить с человеком, который стоит за вами.

Альтрон иронично возник за спиной Кло. В красном свете аварийной лампы, зажегшейся после обрыва на линии электропередачи, его появление выглядело несколько театральным и вместе с тем чертовски пугающим. В полной мере это смогла прочувствовать лишь Ванда, стоявшая лицом к окну, возле которого за мгновение до этого расположился мужчина. Она с настороженностью посмотрела на брата, безмолвно делясь с ним своими подозрениями, но в ответ на его удивленный взгляд, исполненный вопроса, так и не решилась ничего сказать вслух. Возможно, ей лишь показалось и это была игра её воображения, разыгравшегося на фоне быстро сменявших друг друга событий в последнее время.

— Человек — это банально, — резюмировал Альтрон, глядя на растянувшегося на полу Кло в осколках окна, выбитого мгновение назад его спиной. — У меня к тебе дело.

Улисс глухо стонал от боли, ощущая в своем теле все кости, которые ещё сохранились в нем к этому моменту, однако в их численности с этой минуты он уже не был уверен. Мысль о том, чтобы подняться на ноги, почти убедила мужчину, что, даже если ему это удастся, то прежним его скелет после такого падения точно не будет. С ужасом глядя на механического исполина, словно тот был ожившей и значительно осовремененной иллюстрацией смерти, он лихорадочно размышлял, пытаясь вспомнить, где мог так серьёзно облажаться, на какой сделке проколоться, чтобы в его жизни случилось нечто подобное, а заодно отчаянно шарил рукой по полу в поисках ножа, но тот, выпав из ладони, куда-то запропастился. Сердце в немолодой груди билось так сильно, что почти пробивало клетку ребер, а когда Альтрон склонился над ним, приблизившись настолько, что в нос ударил запах металла и машинного масла, Кло вдруг осознал, что все это время мужественно сдерживал рвущийся из глубины горла крик, пытаясь сохранить лицо в последние мгновения своей никчемной жизни.

— Слушаю, — хрипло отозвался Улисс, настороженно хмуря брови.

Вибраниум был жемчужиной его коллекции контрабандных товаров. Вернувшись с ним из Ваканады, Кло знал, что не сумеет быстро и легко продать этот металл, поскольку любая, даже случайно просочившаяся в сеть информация о нем могла вывести африканских ищеек на его след, но это не пугало мужчину. Он терпеливо ждал, выложив в доступ на нужном сайте в даркнете лишь сжатую и мало кому понятную кодировку, рассчитывая привлечь исключительно заинтересованных. Сделка с вибраниумом должна была обеспечить ему безбедную жизнь на долгие годы, превратив работу в приятное хобби. Перспектива стать другим человеком и полностью отказаться от этого бизнеса его не привлекала, но избавиться от ряда рисков, сопряженных со своей профессией, Кло был не против. В последнее время они плохо и все чаще отражались на его здоровье. Однако даже в самых смелых мечтах, воображая себе различные сценарии будущего, он не мог представить, что покупателем окажется пугающий до колик робот, удивительным образом напоминающий своими манерами человека.

— И на камне сём я создам церковь мою*, — задумчиво произнес Альтрон, получив в руки прозрачный кейс из пуленепробиваемого стекла в виде тубуса и перебросив его Пьетро. — Вибраниум — это ключ к сотворению нового мира.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
*прямая цитата. Евангелие от Матфея, глава 16

 _далее для тех, кому интересны отсылки по ходу текста: в главе Green Fairy Тони Старк также цитирует строчку из Евангелия от Матфея (глава 7) в беседе с Локи. Данное обстоятельство вызвало у ряда читателей легкое недоумение, однако это было сделано намеренно. В данный момент вы можете увидеть прямую связь между создателем и его творением._  
_____________________________________________________________________________

С любопытством наблюдая за роботом, Кло оставался по-прежнему напряжен и предельно сосредоточен. Присутствие его вооруженного до зубов помощника, присоединившегося к ним в тот самый момент, когда они спускались от рубки к хранилищу, позволяло мужчине почувствовать себя немного увереннее, но интуиция упорно продолжала подсказывать ему, что в данный момент контроль над ситуацией находился в чужих руках. Испытывая острое желание покончить с этим как можно быстрее, Улисс покосился в сторону мутантов, а затем снова взглянул на Альтрона, посчитав, что наступил подходящий момент для того, чтобы решить самый главный вопрос этой сделки. К тому же его совершенно не интересовали детали чужого злодейского плана, особенно если в нем были предусмотрены пункты о перерождении мира. Террористы — граждане нервные и нестабильные, так что в общении с ними он предпочитал придерживаться старого принципа: меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

— Он дорого мне обошелся, — многозначительно произнес Кло, потирая ладонью клеймо на шее, оставленное разгневанными жителями Ваканды, — и стоит миллиарды.

Спиной ощутив, как окаменел при этих словах его помощник, Улисс выжидающе посмотрел на Альтрона и поджал губы в узкую линию, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что отступать или торговаться не намерен. Свою цену, пусть не оговоренную до последнего цента, но обозначенную в приемлемом для него диапазоне, он считал вполне оправданной. Кло видел, как переглянулись мутанты, явно не разделяя его уверенности, но это было и не важно, ведь их мнение тут явно не учитывалось. Предполагая, все трое могут оказаться всего лишь маской, прикрытием для того, кто в подобной сделке желал сохранить полную анонимность, Кло терпеливо ждал, предоставляя время для осмысления и принятия решения. Он слишком давно занимался подобными делами, чтобы не знать, как перехватить контроль над сделкой в последний момент, и сейчас испытывал определенную гордость, от совершенного им лихого маневра.

— Деньги переведены, — придя в себя от подобия матричного анабиоза, произнес Альтрон, взглянув на мужчину перед собой. — На счета твоих фирм-помоек. Ох уж этот финансовый сленг, — приглушенно посетовал робот.

Тихая, но настойчивая вибрация телефонов в карманах заставила Улисса и его помощника заметно вздрогнуть. Сообщения о трансферах, совершенных через Всемирный Банк, падали одно за другим, заставляя старые устройства сотрясаться в беззвучной трели снова и снова. Кло по-прежнему терялся в догадках, кто именно мог стоят за этой святой троицей, но этот некто явно обладал невероятными ресурсами, раз мог позволить себе столь щедрую оплату. Впрочем, сейчас, разглядывая цифры на тусклом, подсвеченном зеленым экране, Улисс был готов навсегда забыть про эту загадку мироздания. Обогатившись на десятки миллиардов долларов, он мгновенно стал не просто одним из самых успешных контрабандистов, но и, возможно, вошел в топ черного списка самых богатых людей мира. Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы не задавать лишних вопросов.

— Как говорится, пусть друзья богатеют, враги не беднеют — посмотрим потом, кто кого одолеет, — весело, насколько это было возможно в его цифровом исполнении, произнес тем временем Альтрон, получив информацию о том, что его жестяная армия уже рядом и готова забрать покупки.

Сделка подошла к своему логическому завершению и это был тот самый редкий случай, когда обе стороны остались абсолютно довольны достигнутыми договоренностями, но черт шутливый дернул Кло за жидкую бородку, когда от произнесенных роботом слов, мелкие шестеренки в его мозгу получили дополнительное ускорение и провернулись сразу на полтора оборота вперед. Пораженный своей смелой догадкой, он сделал то, чего в обычное время всегда старательно избегал: сказал быстрее, чем подумал.

— Старк, — выпалил Улисс, пораженно повернувшись в сторону Альтрона.

— Что?

Напряжение в цифровом голосе безумной машины отдалось вибрацией в стенах старого корабля, заставив каждого из присутствующих ощутить волнение металла. Ванда и Пьетро мельком переглянулись и враждебно покосились в сторону Кло, готовые в любой момент возобновить пыточную процедуру и реализовать его идею с каракатицами, что отчетливо читалось на их мрачных лицах. Вооруженный помощник Улисса тоже замер, глядя на самого контрабандиста, который, казалось, был настолько захвачен своей догадкой, что не замечал ничего вокруг. В его глазах играло пламя осознания и теперь, когда все пазлы встали на свои места, сложилась неприглядная картинка. Не то, чтобы прежде ему не приходилось сталкиваться с подобным, но мысль о том, что сам Старк прибег к такой схеме, чтобы получить вибраниум, забавляла и возбуждала его до дрожи. Определенно у этой сделки появились новые полутона и мужчина не мог удержать своего черного ликования по этому поводу.

— Тони Старк — он это сказал, — торжествующе объявил Кло, переводя взгляд с Альтрона на его приспешников и обратно. — Лично мне, — решив пояснить обстоятельства, которые имели для текущей ситуации определяющее значение, добавил мужчина, для пущей убедительности приподняв брови. — Выходит, он твой хозяин, — с уверенностью заключил Кло, дав на осознание собравшимся не больше минуты, считая, что тянуть с этим не стоит.

Дальнейший события развивались с такой скоростью, что человеческому глазу за ними было не уследить, однако к чести помощника Улисса, стоило все же признать, что он хотя бы попытался. Схватив контрабандиста за руку, Альтрон с возмущенным воплем набросился на ошалевшего от ужаса Кло, являя собой стремительную смерть, угрожавшую всему живому от бесконтрольного технического прогресса. В этот момент вооруженный африканец выхватил свой пистолет, намереваясь вступиться за работодателя и отстоять его честь, а заодно и отработать свои кровные, полагавшиеся ему по итогам этой сделки, но Ванда среагировала молниеносно. Алые змеи её магии скользнули по запястьям мужчины, опутывая и принуждая его опустить руки. Зашипев от боли, он оказался вынужден подчиниться, с ужасом взглянув на ведьму, которая в свою очередь внимательно наблюдала за Альтроном, очевидно, ожидая от него инструкции для дальнейших действий. Наиболее безучастным к происходящему оставался лишь Пьетро, для которого время имело далеко не приоритетное значение. Находясь в твердой уверенности, что сможет вмешаться в любой момент, он с интересом наблюдал за всеми и чуть больше за сестрой, оказывая ей моральную поддержку.

— По-твоему я из его марионеток? Его пустышек? — возмущенно прошипел Альтрон, щуря свои горящие алым, синтезированные глаза. — Я похож на Железного человека?

Сорвавшись на крик, способный пробрать до нутра, робот выпрямился, с живой яростью глядя на посмевшего допустить подобное сравнение мужчину. Улисс почти не чувствовал свою руку, занемевшую в его стальной хватке, но даже эта ломота притуплялась под натиском испытываемого им ужаса. Не зная, чего ожидать, он попытался возразить обезумевшему роботу, образумить его, но в приступе слепого гнева тот внезапно рассек воздух второй ладонью, и лишь краем глаза Кло успел заметить, как обагрился раскаленный металл, а затем почувствовал обжигающую боль, растекшуюся от локтя до плеча. Хрипло вскрикнув, он отшатнулся назад, более никем не сдерживаемый, и ошарашенно распахнул глаза, глядя перед собой невидящим взором. В воздухе повис запах жаренного мяса и гари. Он ударил в нос мужчине, заставляя через работу рецепторов осознать происходящее, но и так ему удавалось это с трудом. Пораженно взглянув на свою отрубленную руку, словно она принадлежала кому-то другому, Кло сипло выдохнул, переведя лишенный мысли взгляд на Альтрона.

— О, простите, — напевно произнес робот, словно в порыве механического сострадания шагнув вслед за Улиссом, но затем снова отступив назад. — До свадьбы, надеюсь, заживет, — выразив свое сочувствие, он отвернулся в сторону, неожиданно для всех опять впадая в ярость, будто страдая расстройством личности, проявившимся неожиданно во всей своей красе. — Я просто не понимаю: ты сравнил меня со Старком?!

Удар, нанесенный Альтроном с ноги, пришелся Кло точно в грудь и, потеряв равновесие, он повалился спиной на лестницу, возле которой стоял. Кубарем слетев вниз, мужчина со стоном растянулся на железном пролете, не способный даже сразу подняться. Африканец бросился ему на помощь, игнорируя все сигналы разума о том, что ему лучше бы остаться и проследить за опасной компанией, ведь худшее в его понимании уже случилось и опасаться было уже нечего. Однако никому из собравшихся было невдомек, что все это время за ними наблюдали. Заняв обзорный пункт на пол уровня выше, спрятавшись между перекрытий, Клинт острым глазом отслеживал все перемещения зловещей пятерки, прислушиваясь к их разговорам, контролируя ситуацию.

— Нам стоит вмешаться? — шепотом поинтересовался лучник у находившейся недалеко от него Наташи, которую почти невозможно было различить в густой тьме.

— Не, не думаю — с нотками скуки в голосе отозвалась Вдова. — Ждем остальных и пока просто наблюдаем.

Негодование Альтрона к тому моменту вышло на совершенно новый уровень. Лишившись подходящей мишени, ему оказалось не на кого выплеснуть кипевшее в нем масло, а потому робот продолжал выражать свое отношение к творцу в словах, пусть минимальным образом выражавших его задетые чувства, но все же доходчиво определявших его позицию в вечном споре отцов и детей. В конечном счете, достигнув метафорического накала страстей, он всплеснул руками на человеческий манер и, находя поддержку лишь в стоявших напротив Ванде и Пьетро, ставших невольным свидетелями моноспектакля своего покровителя, будто специально для них сформулировал конечный вариант формулы своего восприятия гения.

— Моя больная мозоль! Старк — он как проказа! — воскликнул Альтрон, сжав кулаки своих металлических рук в кулаки.

— Ах, сынок, — нарочито поучительным тоном протянул Тони, прерывая истерику своего новорожденного бота. — Разобьешь папе сердце.

Стив и Тор во главе с Железным человеком появились на другом конце моста, соединявшего переходом две половины корабля как раз в тот момент, когда Альтрон и его мутанты резко обернулись на оцифрованный и потому немного искаженный голос гения. Дежурный свет аварийной лампы горел в аккурат над ходом, откуда вышли герои, освещая им путь. Тихий стук состыковавшихся с металлической поверхностью реактивных ботинок утонул в шуме шагов выступивших друг напротив друга людей, занявших разные концы на этом перешейке мира. Конечно, надежд на то, что удастся договориться и решить существующие вопросы без вооруженного конфликта почти не было, но переговоры давно уже стали неотъемлемой частью военного этикета, которому так или иначе всем приходилось следовать.

— Если придется, — решительно констатировал робот, развернувшись лицом к гостям.

Получив сигнал от команды, Наташа и Клинт покинули свои посты, бесшумно перемещаясь ближе к центру действий. Двигаясь вдоль стены, они пробрались в сторону рубки и так же тихо разошлись в разные стороны, обеспечивая товарищам поддержку по периметру.

— Не надо ничего разбивать, — прямолинейный в своем восприятии смертных выражений, строго произнес Тор, даже сейчас не способный справиться со своим желанием покончить со всем побыстрее.

— Хочешь омлет — разбей яйцо — парировал ему Альтрон, держась, подобно Старку, на полшага впереди по отношению к мутантам.

— Буквально снял с языка, — с гордостью подметил Тони, проводя анализ помещения, на завершение которого ему требовалось ещё пару минут, ради чего он так виртуозно тянул время, раздражая нетерпеливого асгардца.

Исчерпав лимит своей невозмутимости, Пьетро впервые за все это время решил действовать первым. Оказавшись лицом к лицу с человеком, которого он ненавидел все последние годы, молодой человек уже не мог сохранять прежнее спокойствие. Энергия, беспрестанно курсирующая по его венам, потребовала сиюминутного выхода, сплотившись с застарелым гневом, подпитывающим его израненное ещё в детстве сердце. Смело выйдя вперед, встав почти плечом к плечу с Альтроном, Пьетро взглянул на Железного человека, ясно представляя себе его падение уже через несколько секунд, но пока его душа требовала, чтобы он сполна насладился дарованным ему мгновением ощутимого превосходства над тем, кто отнял у него почти все, что им с сестрой было дорого.

— Вы такой шутник, мистер Старк, — елейно произнес юноша, смеряя героя взглядом, полным ненависти. — Ну как, вам нравится тут? Среди ракет?

Встретиться здесь, на базе контрабандистов, где каждый сантиметр был наполнен оружием, казалось даже символичным. Проводив брата настороженным взглядом, Ванда лишь слегка сменила свое положение, встав так, чтобы иметь возможность в любой момент нанести удар по Мстителям из-за спины Альтрона. Ненависть клокотала в её душе с той же силой и она хорошо понимала, чем руководствовался Пьетро, почему он не сдержался. Мысль о том, что здесь все закончится и они наконец призовут к ответу того, кто разрушил их жизни, туманила рассудок. Сердце неистово билось в груди от волнения, смешанного с восторгом. Ванда ждала этого мгновения с того самого дня, как их вытащили из-под завала, и вот он наконец наступил. Долгожданный, похожий на праздник, выстраданный день возмездия.

— Нет, брат, это не про меня, — произнес Тони, получая на фоне данные о количестве вооружения, хранящегося на этом полуразрушенном временем и ржавчиной корабле.

— Вы двое ещё можете уйти, — распознав игру гения, произнес Стив, чувствуя, что времени катастрофически не хватает.

Запасливости Кло оставалось только поражаться. Особенно неприятным открытием для Тони стало то, что среди всего этого боеспособного хлама обнаружились образцы оружия его собственного производства, выпущенные в продажу ещё аж в далеком 2008 году и должно быть откопанные среди остатков на складах черного рынка. Оставшись без помощи искина, гений был вынужден медленнее обычного обрабатывать данные, полагаясь на бортовой компьютер, а потому примерная оценка требуемого времени постоянно менялась, вызывая у него нервный тик и легкое раздражение.

— Мы-то уйдем, — не скрывая издевки, заверила Капитана Ванда.

— Вы много страдали, — с сочувствием произнес Стив, пытаясь достучаться до захваченных идеей мести близнецов.

Тор с недоверием относился к происходящему, интуитивно ощущая, что за ширмой этой почти светской беседы скрывалось нечто опасное. Трудно было не заметить, что обе стороны старательно тянули время, но, если мотивы его команды были Громовержцу понятны, то чем руководствовался противник, он не знал, подозревая лишь худшее.

— Ох, Капитан Америка, — издав звук глючащей системы в попытке изобразить рвотный порыв, Альтрон следом рассмеялся, чем поразил почти всех собравшихся, за исключением, пожалуй, лишь человека, создавшего это дикое творение. — Не человек, а ходячая мораль. По-прежнему силится убедить окружающих, но ведь в первую очередь себя самого, будто способен жить без драк и войн. Стошнило бы, да конструкция не позволяет.

Стиснув челюсти так, что на лице под тонкой кожей заходили желваки, Роджерс напрягся всем телом, устремив на бота озлобленный взгляд. Осуждение, столь явно прозвучавшее в голосе Альтрона, достигло своей цели, заставив Стива в полной мере почувствовать себя беспомощным перед лицом правды, которую старательно задвигал в глубь подсознания. Не его вина была в том, что, созданный для войны, он оказался не у дел. Минули годы, прошла война, но разве этот мир по-прежнему не нуждался в верных солдатах, способных отстоять его целостность? Лишенный выбора, Роджерс продолжал нести свою службу, но часто лишь потому, что другого и не знал. Откажись он сейчас от щита — кем ему быть? Какой станет его жизнь? Возможно, Стив хотел бы это узнать, но в глубине души ужасно боялся той правды, что могла открыться.

— Говоришь, ты за мир? Так мы тоже, — вклинился в беседу Тор, решив поучаствовать в толках, раз уж переходить ближе к делу никто не торопился.

— Только давайте не путать мир и покой, — снисходительно произнес Альтрон, проходя ещё немного по мостику вперед и полностью закрывая мутантов собой.

— Ага, а на кой тебе вибраниум? — стоило данным полностью отобразиться на его панели, подал голос Тони, понимая, что пора действовать.

Это было шестое чувство, интуиция, чуйка — все, что хоть сколько-то описывало ощущение от надвигающейся беды. Датчики улавливали какое-то движение, но без поддержки Джея было почти невозможно объединить данные и быстро их обработать, чтобы получить ясное представление о том, что происходило вокруг. Полагаться приходилось лишь на себя и, кто бы что ни говорил, но в этом Тони был достаточно хорош, чтобы доверять себе и своим личным сенсорам.

— Знаете, это очень хороший вопрос, — похвалил творца Альтрон. — Признаться, я как раз хотел изложить суть своего коварного плана.

Изящные движения руками, которые при этом выполнял робот, привлекли внимание Старка отнюдь не плавностью, а тем, какая энергия в них зарождалась. Поздно разглядев синеву магнитного импульса, замаскированную цифровым эффектом, он дернулся в сторону, но избежать влияния направленного в его сторону потока не смог. Должно быть, Альтрон не только прошерстил базу данных из башни, но и применил некоторые теоретические заметки на практике, в частности, изучив перечисленные в одном из файлов методы борьбы против Мстителей на случай возможного противостояния или необходимости нейтрализации одного из героев. Как бы то ни было, а честь первым испытать на себе методы противодействия выпала именно гению и, надо признать, они оказались чертовски эффективны.

— А ты быстро учишься, — фыркнул Тони, пытаясь за счет перераспределения энергии и усиленной работы стабилизаторов удержаться на месте.

— Говорят, гений передается по наследству, — рявкнул Альтрон.

Тор и Стив лишь чудом успели отпрыгнуть в стороны, когда робот точным броском отправил Железного человека к противположной стене, впечатав в металл обшивки. Рухнув на пол, Старк живо вскинул голову и, переведя часть энергии в ускорители, ринулся в бой. В этот момент смутная тревога гения приобрела четкие очертания в виде армии подручных ботов, плотным потоком хлынувших на корабль, словно из пробоины. Последовав примеру Старка, Громовержец и Роджерс вступили в схватку с полчищем примитивных созданий, подобных тем, с которыми они боролись ночью в башне, но на этот раз явно улучшенных. Атакуя скопом, они быстро разъединили героев, отбросив их сначала назад, вынудив уйти с моста, а затем разведя в разные стороны узкого коридора, заставляя бороться в одиночку против сразу нескольких роботов. В то же время Ванда и Пьетро, не дожидаясь прямой команды, подключились к битве. Мешая Одинсону и Капитану сопротивляться, они ловко улучали моменты для коварных атак и ударов, наносимых исподтишка, чаще всего в спину, со стороны казалось, что это способствовало успеху жестянок, получивших преимущество.

— Вот теперь точно пора, — кивнул Клинт, натягивая тетиву лука, целясь в голову одного из механических приспешников Альтрона.

Согласно кивнув, Наташа активировала свой костюм, готовая скользнуть вниз, но в этот момент до них с лучником донеслись крики с восточной части корабля. Обернувшись, Вдова увидела целую толпу вооруженных мужчин, торопливо сбегающих по узкой лестнице и стремящихся к ним по коридору. Это определенно были люди Кло, по всей видимости решившего, что в связи с новыми обстоятельствами сделку по продаже вибраниума можно считать несостоявшейся, а значит, нужно было любой ценой вернуть товар. Подтверждение этому нашлось неожиданно быстро, когда, сопровождаемый своим вооруженным помощником Улисс показался, на ржавой лестнице, ведущей в некогда машинный отсек, на ходу отдавая приказ разобраться со всеми, кто оказался незваным гостем на его корабле. Ситуация за одно мгновение существенно осложнилась. Обменявшись с Бартоном многозначительными взглядами, Романофф круто развернулась на месте и направилась в сторону стремительно приближающихся наемников, полностью зацикливая их внимание на своей персоне.

— Ну, а кто сказал, что будет легко? — фыркнул Клинт, с убийственной точностью отправляя стрелы одну за одной в жестяных игрушек.

Мимо него на безумной скорости пролетел Железный человек, со свистом рассекая спертый воздух и унося в тесных объятиях за собой Альтрона. Осыпая друг друга градом ударов, они будто танцевали в воздухе, озаряемые снопами искр, высекаемых от соприкосновения двух металлических конструкций. В то же время внизу, ярусом ниже, продолжалось нешуточное противостояние. Заняв место в одном из удачно расположенных загибов узкого коридора, Стив почти идеально проводил тактический бой, в ход которого внезапно вмешался Пьетро. Перемещаясь на скорости, едва ли доступной человеческому пониманию, он выхватил парящий в воздушном канале щит, возвращающийся после отменного броска к хозяину, и, отбросив его в сторону, нанес сокрушительный удар Капитану, лишив того боеспособности на несколько стратегически важных секунд.

— Отдохни, — пробормотал довольный собой Максимофф, возникнув на мгновение рядом с  
Роджерсом, а затем исчезнув, словно и не было.

Тор вел бой в воздухе, подобно Старку, но не поднимался так высоко, отбиваясь от целого отряда роботов. Метнув молот вниз, чтобы разрушить основание этой Вавилонской башни*, устремленной к нему с моста, он продолжал разламывать роботов руками, нанося по ним мощные удары. Наблюдая за этим, Пьетро хотел было уже переключиться на кого-то ещё из героев, но, уловив боковым зрением летящий мимо него молот решил провернуть свой трюк во второй раз. Слишком уж удачной оказалась первая попытка. Однако, схватившись за рукоять орудия Громовержца, он внезапно для себя оказался жертвой образованной тяги и, потеряв равновесие, полетел вслед за ним. Зацепившись по ходу движения ногой за одну из металлических балок, Пьетро разжал руки и с небольшой высоты рухнул прямо на кейсы с боеприпасами, сильно ударившись головой об угол одного из них, на время, подобно капитану, выбывая из игры.

___________________________________________________________  
*отсылка связана с тем, что Вавилонскую башню строил единый народ мира, чтобы достичь Бога, но по его же воле этого не случилось. значение применено сравнительно, без точной смысловой нагрузки.  
___________________________________________________________

В отличие от своего брата, Ванда предпочитала держаться в тени и действовать скрытно. Перемещаясь вдоль стен, оставаясь незаметной для всех остальных, она влияла на ход боя, оказывая поддержку роботам и мешая Мстителям вовремя реагировать на атаки при помощи своей магии, яркими всполохами рассеивающими мрак в разных частях корабля. Так могло продолжаться ещё достаточно долго, но с самого начала у Альтрона были особые планы на её счет. По достоинству оценив дар, полученный ведьмой от камня, он сделал ставку именно на неё, несмотря на то, что Пьетро представлял из себя угрозу ничуть не меньшую. Однако Мстители, привыкшие сталкиваться с серьёзными противниками, вполне могли справиться с ним. Требовалось лишь время, которого при определенном стечении обстоятельств у всех было в избытке. Противодействие же собственным демонам, сражение с монстрами из тьмы давно позабытого прошлого — вот то, с чем герои точно не были готовы столкнуться в бою. Альтрон знал это слишком хорошо. Сотворенный из страха, рожденный из кошмара своего создателя, он лучше прочих понимал, как следует использовать их слабость и что нужно сделать, чтобы сломить дух в каждом из них, ибо нет врага страшнее, чем _память_.

— Начнем игры разума? — ретранслируя голос Альтрона, мрачно произнес один из роботов, внезапно возникнув рядом с Вандой и, получив согласный кивок от девушки, вновь исчез в общем хаосе.

С трудом, но все же поднявшись на ноги, Стив прошел вперед и поднял отброшенный щит. В голове ещё немного шумело после удара, но постепенно прояснялось. Наташа вела бой на втором ярусе с заметно поредевшим отрядом наемников. Ей на помощь пришел Тор, который весьма удачно принял на себя весь правый фланг, освободив при этом Вдове пространство для маневра. Спускаясь сверху, звуки стрельбы смешались с лязгом металла и отдельными криками людей. На ходу раздумывая над тем, чтобы тоже подняться выше, Стив почти бегом добрался до лестницы, но затормозил, перейдя на быстрый шаг, когда увидел на ящиках так и не пришедшего до конца в себя Пьетро, задушенно постанывающего от боли во всем теле.

— Вот и сиди, — посоветовал ему Кэп, убедившись в том, что парень жив, хоть и временно деморализован.

Ванда возникла буквально из ниоткуда, выбрав своей первой жертвой именно Громовержца. Появившись перед ним лишь на мгновение, она одурманила его алым туманом своей магии, а затем снова растворилась в дрожащем полумраке, слабо рассеянном желтой лампой над одной из дверей в узком коридоре, где Одинсон вел бой против наемников. Свидетелем её появления был Стив, который торопливо поднимался по лестнице, спеша на помощь к нему и Наташе. Обеспокоенно нахмурив брови, Роджерс, остановился на очередной ступеньке и мельком взглянул на Вдову, уверенно продвигавшуюся в сторону южного спуска к нижнему ярусу, а затем снова посмотрел на Бога, чей вид даже с такого расстояния показался ему весьма крайне необычным, настораживающим.

— Тор, как ты? — отбившись от внезапно атаковавшего его робота, поинтересовался Стив, продолжив свой подъем.

— Девчонка полезла с гипнозом, — напряженно произнес Одинсон, уходя от удара одного из наемников, отправляя его ответным ударом молота в глухой нокаут. — Поосторожнее там, ибо человеческий мозг беззащитен, — двигаясь в сторону перехода на другую сторону, назидательно добавил Тор, хмурясь от непривычных ощущений. — То ли дело у Всемогущих…

_За очередным поворотом, стоило лишь Громовержцу сделать шаг, шум в его голове сменился на гомон пьяного веселья, а мир вокруг преобразился до неузнаваемости. Теперь же он шел по каменной зале неизвестного ему дворца, где свет сотни свеч окрасил стены в цвета огня, разгоняя дрожащие тени по дальним углам, откуда они тут же норовили выбраться, угрожая многочисленным гостей, собравшимся здесь на пир без случая. Продвигаясь вперед в море людей, танцующих и тонущих в развратном море, утоляющих свою жажду пьяным вином, он пытался всмотреться в их лица, но черты казались схожими, сливающимися. Тор замер на одном месте, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее, но в ту же минуту рядом с ним вспыхнуло пламя, отгоняя его в сторону, принуждая идти дальше. Внезапно впереди возникла фигура. Облаченная в черный плащ, по отрезу украшенный золотой вышивкой, скрывая голову под широким капюшоном, она энергично двигалась против потока, заставляя его расступиться перед собой, точно внушая местному люду благоговение и первородный страх. Словно околдованный, Одинсон поспешил за ним вслед, не зная почему, но явственно ощущая, что должен догнать незнакомца. Вне всяких сомнений то был мужчина. Громовержец определил это по разлету плеч, по походке — довольно плавной, но все же твердой, — и что-то манило его в этом муже, заставляя забыть обо всем остальном._

_Тор почти настиг свою цель, но, уже протянув руку к его плечу, настороженно осекся и не решился коснуться, ощутив мертвенный холод, исходящий от его тела. Словно громом пораженный, он замер на одном месте, позволяя фигуре исчезнуть в толпе, но уже тогда Одинсон знал, кто именно ускользнул от него в этой зале и мысль об этом глубоко засела в его подсознании. Сердце клокотало в груди, словно обезумевшее, вторя усилившемуся шуму в зале. Отгоняя от себя мрачные мысли, Громовержец обернулся, пытаясь найти взглядом то место, откуда пришел, но стены причудливым образом смыкались перед его взором, образуя все новые арки, запечатывая проходы, словно окружая его и подступая все ближе. И тогда Тор вспомнил о матери. О той, что рассказывала ему сказки перед сном, помогая справиться с ночными кошмарами, преодолеть детские страхи. За многие до того, как стать храбрым воином, он был обычным ребенком, которого пугали рассказы о Царстве, лишенном грёз, где даже время застывало, обрекая всякого, попавшего сюда, на вечность, полную мук и страданий без права на раскаяние. Надеясь услышать голос Фригги, способный вывести его вновь на свет из мрака тревоги, Одинсон прикрыл глаза, обращаясь к ней молитвой сына, нуждающегося в спасении._

_— Это он! — воскликнул Хеймдалль совсем рядом с Тором, и голос его достиг души Бога, заставив очнуться от морока мыслей. — Сам первенец Одина!_

_Поддавшись охватившему его смятению, дрожью отозвавшему во всем теле, Громовержец неверяще качнулся в сторону хранителя Хофунда* и стража Биврёста, но почти сражу же отступил назад, с ужасом глядя на него, не узнавая старого друга._

_________________________________________________  
Хофунд* — Меч Биврёста (хорошо знаком по фильмам КВМ)  
_________________________________________________

_— Хеймдалль, твои глаза, — пораженно пробормотал Тор, не веря тому, что его некогда всевидящие очи цвета темной охры, способные взирать на все девять миров, ныне были абсолютно слепы, затянутые молочной белизной._

_— Они-то все видят, — прикоснувшись широкими, естественно горячими ладонями к его лицу, пропел Хеймдалль. — Не ускользнет от них и то, как ты тащишь нас в Хель!_

_С этими словами он мертвой хваткой вцепился в горло Одинсона, встряхнув его с такой силой, что на мгновение у Тора пол ушел из-под ног. Теряя равновесие, он схватился за его руку, пытаясь избавится от давящей на горло ладони, но все его потуги были тщетны. Шум вновь усилился, послышались отдельные крики, переходящие в подобие плача, и яркое пламя вспыхнуло снова поблизости, опаляя жаром кожу. Уперевшись изо всех сил ногами в пол, Громовержец со всей силы сжал запястье Хеймдалля, отталкивая от себя в сторону._

_— Я вас ещё спасу! — натужно прохрипел Тор, взывая к другу, надеясь ещё на трезвость его сознания, должно быть, поврежденного хмельным вином._

_— Мы давно мертвы, не видишь? — прорычал в ответ Хеймдалль, скалясь на него, словно дикий зверь._

_С усталым вздохом наконец оттолкнув его от себя, Одинсон огляделся, чувствуя, как мир вокруг сомкнулся ещё сильнее, словно сосредоточившись на нем одном, и тогда вдалеке он снова увидел ту фигуру в плаще. Стоя возле одной из толстых колонн, она будто наблюдала за ним с лицом, полностью скрытым от чужого взора. Тор не мог знать этого наверняка, но чувствовал нутром, что незнакомец смотрел прямо на него, пожирая своими глазами, будто пытаясь проникнуть в мысли, и от этого ему делалось не по себе, но и думать о том сейчас у него не было возможности, ибо в то же мгновение на него обрушились разряды молний. Пронзаемый электрическими вспышками, Громовержец едва мог устоять на месте под их натиском. С каждым ударом сила разрядов лишь возрастала, так что уже и сердце Бога стало заходиться, не справляясь с перегрузкой, но буря только нарастала._

_— Доволен, вседержитель? — перекрывая шум своим звучным голосом, поинтересовался Хеймдалль. — Ведь это ты обрек нас на погибель._

_Окончательно потерявшись в синеве разразившейся вокруг него грозы, Тор позволил крику слететь с его губ, чувствуя, что более не в силах сдерживать его в своей груди. В этом черно-голубом мареве, напоенном токами, ему внезапно открылось видение, в котором он отчетливо увидел шесть камней, различавшихся по цвету и, как подсказывало древнее знание, по силе. Выстроившись в ряд, они являли собой мгновение зарождение самой Вселенной, напоминая о том, что стояло в основе сотворения миров. Едва способный дышать от пронзающей его боли, Громовержец попытался присмотреться к ним, но неожиданно столкнулся со взглядом чьих-то голубых глаз, поразивших его своей необычностью, а затем Бога словно схватили за руку и выдернули из центра грозового облака, стащив вниз по крутой лестнице во тьму, низвергнув. Вот тогда, оказавшись на самом дне, с трудом осознавая себя, ему наконец открылось лицо того, кто все это время прятался под капюшоном. В его глазах горел огонь, но уже мгновение спустя Тор понял, что это был лишь яркий блик от камня, который он держал в руках, позволяя ему озарять все вокруг своим оранжевым сиянием. Пораженный, Громовержец протянул к нему руку, но не успел коснуться, ибо морок рассеялся, и Бог очнулся от видения на том же корабле, где, как оказалось, уже почти смолк шум ведущегося боя._

— Локи, — слетело тихо одно лишь с губ Одинсона, вернувшегося из мрака страшного видения просветленным.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Роджерс оказался в самой гуще битвы, где наемники схлестнулись с роботами, но с его появлением обе стороны переключились на него, сплотившись по принципу враг моего врага — мой друг. Обороняясь щитом, Стив был вынужден отступить назад, а затем, улучив момент, прыжком преодолел расстояние в половину пролета, схватившись руками за перекладину, надеясь подтянуться и оказаться на втором ярусе, откуда ему что-то прокричала Наташа, но в последний момент неведомая силая потянула его вниз. Не удержавшись, Капитан рухнул на оцинкованный пол. Мотнув головой и рассыпая звезды, кружащиеся перед глазами, он поднял плывущий взгляд наверх, увидев блуждающего по коридору Одинсона, словно тот ослеп в кромешном мраке и окончательно потерялся, а затем перед взором самого Роджерса возникли алые всполохи, погружая его сознание через вспышку острой боли в омут памяти. Дезориентированный после падения, спровоцированного шустрым братом ведьмы, Стив не смог оказать достойного сопротивления обоим близнецам и, сипо выдохнув, бессильно растянулся на полу, чувствуя, как разум уплывает в далекое прошлое, завлекающее его аккордами старой музыки и ароматом дешевого табака, смешанного с дамским парфюмом.

_Сегодня в баре было необычной многолюдно. В празднично украшенном зале звучала задорная песня*, приглашающая пары на танцпол, а за круглыми столиками сидели счастливые офицеры со своими спутниками, образуя небольшие, шумные компании. Хрустальные стаканы, доверху наполненные искристым вином, отражали свет десятка электрических ламп, развешанных гирляндами поверх тяжелых алых портьер. Повсюду слышался смех, часто сопровождавший хлопок от очередной вскрытой бутылки шампанского. Здесь царствовало веселье, но в этой атмосфере безудержной радости было так много скрытой тоски, что Стиву, оказавшемуся в самом центре тесного помещения, не рассчитанного на такое количество гостей, скоро стало нечем дышать. Взмокнув под плотной формой и ослабив узел галстука, он все же не позволил себе расстегнуть пуговицу на воротничке своей отутюженной рубашки, хотя, так ему наверняка сразу стало бы легче. Продолжая неуверенно продвигаться вперед, Роджерс вздрагивал всякий раз, стоило вспышке старого фотоаппарата сработать рядом с ним. В резких звуках и всполохах белого света чудилось нечто опасное, агрессивное, но никто как будто не замечал этого, кроме него. Люди стремились запечатлеть некий торжественный момент, навсегда сохранить его в своей памяти, но, даже понимая это, Капитан никак не мог вспомнить, о чем именно шла речь._

_________________________________________________________  
*возможно, вам будет любопытно узнать, что в фильме звучит композиция Full Dress Hop, исполненная Gene Krupa And His Orchestra. её релиз состоялся в 1948 году в Австралии. Это своего рода намек на то, что события, происходящие с Кэпом, нереальны, ибо он не мог слышать эту композицию до своей гибели в период Второй Мировой войны. (прим. автора)  
_________________________________________________________

_Внезапно Стив особенно остро ощутил свое одиночество, прежде жившее внутри, а теперь будто вырвавшееся наружу, обрушившись на него глухим отчаянием. Снедаемый чувством ширящейся пустоты, под давлением выворачивающей душу наизнанку, он стоял посреди этой пёстрой толпы, смущенный и потерянный, словно отделенный незримый чертой от чужого и чуждого ему праздника жизни. Подобный призраку, он не мог ни присоединиться к нему, ни уйти. Точно привязанный к этому месту, Роджерс вынужденно наблюдал за торжеством, причинявшим ему по неизвестной причине одну лишь боль. Случайным образом поймав себя на страстном желании, чтобы все это закончилось, Стив неожиданно осознал, что находится в полной, давящей на уши тишине, точно в вакууме, возникшем столь внезапно, что от этой стремительной перемены у него захватило дух. Дыхание Капитана сбилось, и он испуганно осмотрелся, но ничего вокруг не изменилось. Вечер продолжался и, хотя яркие краски этой крохотной Вселенной заметно потускнели, словно на старом снимке, выцветшем от времени, люди здесь по-прежнему веселились, танцевали и смеялись, вот только Роджерс ничего не слышал. Это было слишком похоже на его реальную жизнь, ту, что началась после того, как Стива спасли изо льдов, но особая жестокость ситуации заключалась в том, что даже в родных сердцу декорациях он больше не чувствовал себя, как дома. Кэп навсегда был потерян для обоих миров._

_— Ты должен мне танец._

_Прикосновение её нежной руки разошлось током по его телу, заставив испуганно обернуться. Она стояла в одном шаге за ним, подобная ожившей мечте, и при том слишком реальная, чтобы Стив мог в неё поверить. Судорожный вдох сорвался с его губ, когда он осторожно, опасаясь разрушить образ, коснулся кончиками пальцев её запястья. Однако вопреки всем ожиданиям Пегги никуда не исчезла. Ласковая, немного робкая улыбка коснулась её губ, отразившись в глубоких карих глазах искорками искреннего счастья, и уже этого с лихвой хватило, чтобы заставить измученное сердце Роджерса пропустить удар, а затем забиться в груди с новой, невообразимой силой. Он смотрел на неё и не мог наглядеться, цепляясь взглядом за знакомые, родные черты. Пегги была молода и прекрасна, как в те самые дни, что давно остались в их совместном прошлом, навсегда запечатав в себе несбывшиеся надежды и мечты на лучшее, прекрасное будущее вдвоем. В её густых, каштановых волосах, уложенных на самый модный манер, не было ни едной седой прядки, и этот контраст с тем, что помнил Стив из нового времени, лишал его здравомыслия, бередил глубокие раны в груди, заставляя вновь мечтать._

_Вспышка фотоаппарата, озарившая собой зал справа от них, ослепила Роджерса и, стоило ему вновь открыть глаза, как он оказался в гуще звуков шумного зала, оглушенный и окончательно сбитый с толку. Лишенный всякого понимания происходящего, Стив ошеломленно разглядывал танцующие пары, кажущиеся теперь ему смутно знакомыми, хотя он почти наверняка знал, что это не так. Происходящее было обманом, иллюзией, завлекающей его в свои опасные объятия все сильнее с каждой минутой и, если Кэп хотел сохранить рассудок, то ему необходимо было как можно быстрее отсюда выбираться. Однако все же что-то удерживало его здесь. Тревожно нахмурившись, Роджерс неуверенно шагнул вперед, будто пытаясь физически поймать юрко ускользающую от него мысль, некий образ, дымкой тающий в подсознании, но в ту же минуту его снова окликнул голос. Невидимые нити натянулись, заставляя его остановиться и снова обернуться в порыве отчаянного упования, чтобы взглянуть в глаза той, что звала его за собой, не позволяя покинуть это место._

_— Война окончена, Стив, — мягко произнесла Картер, с ожиданием глядя на своего героя._

_Ожидание в её глазах, обращённое на него искренним призывом, отозвалось внутри Роджерса гнетущим чувством вины, когда, глядя на неё, он уже хотел отступить. Покинуть Пегги сейчас означало оставить её снова, нарушить данные ей обещания, тяжким грузом давящие на грудь все последние годы. Стив понимал, что, возможно, это был его последний шанс исправить хотя бы некоторые ошибки прошлого, а может, даже самую главную. Именно поэтому он замер, не решаясь уйти. Её протянутая к нему рука была предложением во много раз превосходящим его самые смелые грёзы. Она ждала и Капитан не мог подвести свою любовь во второй раз._

_— Пора домой, — шепотом добавила девушка, сжимая его ладонь в своей, стоило Роджерсу податься ей навстречу. — Представляешь?_

_Одним изящным движением Стив притянул Картер к себе, заключив в крепкие объятия, как уже давно хотел, и жадно вдохнул её тонкий аромат, знакомый ему до последней ноты. Теперь музыка в этом баре звучала лишь для них, и танец, долгое время остававшийся лишь сном, объединил их, связал в едином порыве, позволяя насладиться коротким мигом искреннего счастья, высвободив из оков времени чувства, вспыхнувшие между ними много лет назад. Они парили по паркету, даря друг другу влюбленные улыбки, но длилось это преступно недолго. Смертельный холод настиг Кэпа в ту самую минуту, когда с его губ уже были готовы сорваться самые важные слова, и все исчезло так же внезапно, как и появилось. Веселая песня резко оборвалась, забрав с собой танцующие пары, а самое главное, рядом больше не было Пегги, которая, подобно всем остальным, растворилась, точно по щелчку, и Стив снова остался один на один с пустотой, лишенный даже своей последней, заветной мечты. У него отняли всё и пустой зал, украшенный без очевидного повода, был отражением его обманутой души._

Доработанный Старком «Укус Чёрной Вдовы», являющийся неотъемлемой частью экипировки шпионки с того самого дня, как она перешла на работу в Щ.И.Т., работал безотказно, позволяя ей в определенной степени получать истинное удовольствие от боя, каким бы жестоким он ни был. Активировав электрошоковое оружие почти на полной мощности, озаренная голубым неоном, дезориентирующим противника при её резких, быстрых и точных движениях, Наташа грациозно завершила проход по узкому мостику, зачистив свой квадрат от вооруженных наемников, а затем, скользнув вниз между узких перил лестничных переходов, оказалась на одном уровне с приспешниками Альтрона, заканчивающими выгрузку вибраниума. Секретное хранилище Кло было почти опустошено к тому моменту, когда Вдова вмешалась в процесс транспортировки стеклянных тубусов с образцами металла, но помешать начатому свершиться было не в её силах. Один из роботов, чьи глаза выразительно вспыхнули красным после того, как она частично повредила его механизмы при помощи электрошокера, отбросил её к дальней стене. Ударившись спиной, Наташа со стоном попыталась встать на ноги, но в то же мгновение в её рыжих волосах вспыхнуло алое пламя чужой магии и сознание шпионки помутилось.

 _Свет в балетном классе был приглушен, мерцание тихо гудящих люминисцентных ламп, серебрясь, отражалось в ростовых зеркалах, развешанных по всему периметру квадратной комнаты, ослепляя до боли. Морозный зимний ветер, принося собой редкие снежинки, резкими порывами задувал в единственное и настежь распахнутое окно, вызывая мурашки на коже учениц, замерших в глубоком glisse pas и ожидавших команды балетмейстера для перехода в arabesque*. В идеальной тишине не доносилось ни звука, даже дыхание изнуренных продолжительной тренировкой девушек не нарушало гнетущего безмолвия. Создавалось впечатление, будто их сердца так же следовали определенному, выверенному от первого и до последнего удара ритму. Наконец раздался хлопок в ладоши — одиночный и приглушенный, но отчетливый, подобный выстрелу из пистолета с глушителем, — и балерины сменили позу, смиренно подчиняясь. Их лица не выражали ничего, кроме абсолютно готовности следовать указаниям. После этого не прошло и минуты, как команда прозвучала снова, а потому они синхронно перешли в прежнее положение. Это повторялось снова и снова на протяжении нескольких часов, пока кто-нибудь из них не падал от изнеможения и, в то время, как несчастную отводили в отдельную комнату, из которой она практически никогда не возвращалась, остальные продолжали, стремясь к совершенству, тренируя не только мышцы, но и свой разум._  
________________________________________________________  
Glisse р. в arabesque*, повторенное несколько раз — это одно из самых красивых и выразительных движений классического танца.  
________________________________________________________

_Спускаясь по старой, скрипучей деревянной лестнице вниз, Наташа вздрагивала при звуке каждого хлопка. Тело реагировало на приказы рефлекторно и эта беспомощность, с которой она готова была подчиниться беззвучным приказам, доводила её до исступления. Страх перед наказанием, но ещё больше перед неизвестностью, начинавшейся сразу за границей обозначенных правил, ледяной волной поднимал в душе панику, таящуюся глубоко на дне, где мирно спали многие другие чудовища, которых Вдова, как ей казалось, смогла усмирить уже давно. В ней больше не было ничего от той испуганной, маленькой девочки, лишенной надежды и нашедшей для себя утешение в следовании доктрине, но, сколько бы Романофф ни силилась убедить себя в этом, сердце, пропускающее удары, твердило об обратном, стремясь вернуться к знакомому ритму и застучать в унисон с теми, кто исполнял различные пируэты в холодном балетном зале._

_— Вы их сломаете, — пробормотала Вдова, вплотную подойдя половинчатой двери, глядя из-за мутного стекла на учениц, точно механические куклы пришедших в движение._

_— Останутся самые стойкие, — возразила ей куратор, возникшая из темноты за спиной Вдовы. — Ты прочнее, чем мрамор, и в день, когда выпустишься, мы это отпразднуем._

_— А если не сдам? — осторожно поинтересовалась Наташа, завороженно наблюдая за исполнением девушками отрезка из балета «Лебединое озеро»._

_Они двигались абсолютно синхронно, изредка прерываемые резкими выкриками второго балетмейстера — мужчины, обладающего удивительно грубым, каркающим голосом и, как она помнила, непомерно тяжелой рукой. Синяки, оставленные им в процессе обучения, всегда заживали дольше остальных, но наука, преподанная вместе с ними, закреплялась в подкорке надежнее прочих. Не в силах больше смотреть на это истязание, Романофф на миг прикрыла глаза, а когда вновь открыла, то увидела перед собой длинный, узкий коридор, почти полностью обесцвеченный белоснежным светом потолочных ламп, с пошарпанными стенами, испещренными тонкими трещинами, цветущими от пола до потолка, и кривым полом, выщербленным выбоинами на старом оргалите, преющем над гниющими досками. В нос ударил запах хлорки, смешанный со сладким, даже приторным ароматом духов. Наташа нахмурилась, пытаясь отогнать от себя навязчивые образы, но тени, скользящие мимо неё, а подчас даже проходящие сквозь её тело, не позволяли девушке избежать столкновения со своим прошлым, постепенно обретающим все более осязаемые, четкие черты._

_На подкосившихся от нахлынувших на неё воспоминаний ногах она сделала неуверенный шаг вперед, силясь убедить себя, что все это — кошмарный, дикий сон, однако ни сердцем, ни разумом шпионка в это не верила. Намеренная преодолеть свой страх, Романофф смело ступила вперед, собираясь пройти по этому коридору ужасов, но, подхваченная неведомой силой, девушка неожиданно для себя оказалась на кушетке. Холодный металл обжег кожу и тогда Наташа с удивлением обнаружила, что полностью обнажена. Прикрытая застиранной белой простыней, озябшая до дрожи, она лежала на жесткой каталке, позволяя увезти себя на немыслимой скорости в комнату, воспоминания о которой отдавались в сознании ярким красным светом. Зажмурившись от внезапно пронзившей её боли, сосредоточившейся чуть ниже живота, шпионка сдержала крик, рвущийся из груди, стискивая зубы с такой силой, что свело челюсть, затем все кончилось, почти так же, как и началось — в один момент. Она снова оказалась в балетном классе, но на этот раз здесь преподавали совсем другой предмет._

_— Ты точно сдашь, — прозвучал голос куратора._

_Возникнув из тени, она протянула Наташе пистолет, задержав на ней прожигающий взгляд своих бесстрастных глаз. Впервые за все это время Наташа ощутила уверенность, которой ей не хватало прежде. Твердой рукой схватив оружие, взведя курок с холодным сердцем и чистым разумом, она нацелилась на мишень перед собой, а после небольшого промедления выстрели зазвучали один за одним. Поражая центр раз за разом, Романофф меняла руки, выполняла перебросы, но ничто из этого не влияло на её меткость, и тогда внезапно место обычной черной цели занял живой человек. Холщовый мешок, натянутый на его голову, немного свалился, обнажив шею, так что Вдова могла видеть, как бешено бьется пульс под тонкой кожей. Плечи мужчины дрожали от плохо сдерживаемых рыданий, он весь дрожал и молил её о пощаде, обращаясь к ней по-русски, упоминая свою семью и маленьких детей. Живот шпионки скрутило и к горлу подступила тошнота. Покрепче сжав пальцы на оружии, она почувствовала, как дрожит её рука. Она знала, что не должна убивать его, но понимала и то, что не сможет поступить иначе, а затем внезапно рядом с ней прозвучал тихий хлопок в ладоши._

_— Не убедительно, — разочарованно протянула куратор, стоя у стены, сложив руки на груди. — Меня не обманешь._

_Задыхаясь в мертвой хватке соперника, Вдова ударила ладонью по его предплечью, требуя отпустить её и закончить этот раунд. Она не помнила, как оказалась здесь, но в данный момент это было уже не важно, ибо девушка попросту смертельно устала и на осмысление у неё не осталось сил. Все тело звенело от напряжения в мышцах, да и нервы были натянуты, точно струны. Наташа мечтала покончить со всем этим и, доведенная до отчаяния, на краю сознания девушка ощущала готовность расстаться с жизнью, понимая, что для неё не было иного выхода._

_— Не пройдя посвящение, ты не найдешь себя в это мире, — сладко увещевала куратор, склонившись над ней, словно заботливая мать._

_— У меня и так в нем нет места, — обессиленно выдохнула Романофф, уничтоженная осознанием жестокости своего неизбежного будущего._

_— Именно, — подтвердила кутора, сверкнув довольной улыбкой за её спиной._

_Приобретя очертания чужой ладони, тьма сгустилась перед взором Наташи и, оказавшись вновь на кушетке, летящей по до боли знакомому узкому коридору, девушка уже точно знала, что её жизнь больше ничего не значит. Она падала во мрак, чтобы выбраться из него совершенно другой, опустошенной, лишенной всякой цели. Отныне для неё существовал лишь хлопок, в последний момент прозвучавший где-то на отдалении…_

Клинт понимал, что не сможет удерживать высоту вечно, а потому, когда роботы добрались и до него, лучник был к этому готов. Вступив в рукопашный бой с жестяными болванами, он использовал свои стрелы, как холодное оружие, поражая одну цель за другой на короткой дистанции. Однако боты явно были посланы лишь для того, чтобы отвлечь его внимание. Отряд оказался крайне малочисленным и, стоило Бартону с ним разобраться, новая партия так и не появилась. Переводя дыхание, Клинт скрылся за выступающей стеной, чувствуя, что должен успокоить дыхание, прежде чем вернуться на свой пост, а заодно выяснить, что произошло с Наташей, в последний момент исчезнувшей у него из поля зрения, но в это самое мгновение к нему подкралась ведьма. Мужчина ощутил её присутствие кожей. Ванда двигалась абсолютно бесшумно, но, единожды испытав на себе магические чары, Бартон словно приобрел дополнительный инстинкт и теперь его было уже не провести.

Нарочито резко обернувшись, Клинт хладнокровно поразил её стрелой, создающей за одно мгновение полноценное электромагнитное поле, при этом удар тока, который пришелся на голову ведьмы, практически не мог причинить ей серьёзный вред, разве что наверняка привел бы к сильной мигрени, однако, по мнению самого лучника, это была сравнительно небольшая плата за попытку влезть в его мозг и спутать сознание. Впрочем, Максимофф его взгляд на эту ситуацию явно не разделяла. Хватая воздух ртом и дрожа всем телом под напряжением тока, пронзающего её насквозь, она ошарашенно смотрела на мужчину, едва разливая его лицо. Перед глазами у Ванды все плыло, боль казалось, выжигала её изнутри, но даже закричать у неё не получалось, потому как сил хватало лишь на сбитое дыхание.

— Бывал я под гипнозом, — поделился мыслями Клинт, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках шустрого братца ведьмы. — Не понравилось.

Пьетро появился внезапно, как и ожидалось, но даже для обладающего особенно зорким глазом Бартона скорость, на которой он передвигался, была запредельной. Почувствовав на себе всю мощь воздушного потока, образованного движущейся сквозь него силой, лучник упал на спину, отброшенный далеко назад. Подозревая, что где-то в этом вихре затерялся удар, поразивший свою цель предельно точно, Клинт решил не гадать — потом поквитается с мальчишкой, шанс обязательно ещё представится. Отбросив стрелу, сорванную с её лба в сторону и подхватив сестру на руки, Пьетро проявился лишь на мгновение, убедив лучника в том, что у него точно не было галлюцинаций, а затем близнецы исчезли, будто и не было.

— Бегите, бегите, — уступчиво прохрипел лучник, опуская голову назад, слыша тихий хруст битого стекла под своим телом.

Интуиция мужчины кричала о том, что сейчас у него были заботы поважнее, чем жалость к себе. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Клинт порывисто схватился за перила, первое время считая перед глазами звезды, кружащие в хороводе прямо перед его замыленным взором, но, собравшись с духом, он медленно поплелся в сторону лестницы, окликая по именам героев. Во внезапно установившейся тишине его голос обрел гулкое эхо, отражавшееся от стен опустевшего корабля. Бой, прежде ведущийся на два фронта, неожиданно закончился, и что-то подсказывало Бартону, что они его проиграли. Вдруг, сбив мужчину с этой мысли, в его наушнике раздался искаженный голос Беннера, который явно пытался связаться с командой, но понять, о чем именно спрашивал доктор было очень сложно. Прислушиваясь изо всех сил к треску и писку в динамике, Клинт шел вперед и был уже почти возле Наташи, когда наконец разобрал отдельные фразы Брюса. Несколько раз подряд повторив ему, чтобы оставался на джете для его же безопасности и надеясь, что тот его слышал, Бартон опустился на колени перед полностью дезориентированной Вдовой. Недалеко от неё лежал такой же потерянный Стив, а ярусом выше не мог подняться с колен Тор. Похоже, Железный человек был их последней надеждой в этом бою, но прогремевший среди перекрытий взрыв, огненным полотном раскинувшийся под потолком, окончательно укрепил Клинта в мысли, что Мстители потерпели сокрушительное поражение.

Металлические перекрытия плавились от высокой температуры, издавая при этом опасные, надрывные звуки, расходящиеся звонким эхо по всему кораблю, оповещая нижние ярусы о надвигающейся катастрофе. Изношенный временем танкер не выдерживал такого накала страстей в своих изъеденных ржавчиной стенах. Вырвавшись из жаркого облака пламени, на краткий миг лишившего его всякого обзора, Тони повторно атаковал Альтрона, действуя стремительно, чтобы оперативно исправить ошибку после того, как выпущенная им первая ракетница не достигла цели. Предвидя нечто подобное, поскольку они пользовались одними и теми же алгоритмами просчета соперника, а так же весьма схожей техникой ведения боя, безумный искин, интегрированный в тело робота, контратаковал гения, использовав против него электромагнитный импульс высокой мощности, со скрежетом разрезавший воздух. Вынужденный маневрировать в крайне ограниченном пространстве, Старк резко опустился вниз, мгновенно получив на дисплей предупреждение от бортового компьютера о нарушении работы стабилизаторов. Один из них был поврежден, а потому нагрузка распределялась не равномерно, что угрожало обоим датчикам частичным или полным выходом из строя, а на перезагрузку или хотя бы анализ системы не было времени. К тому же в ботинке на левой ноге что-то неприятно искрило, и Тони получал отчет о задержке в реакции движка на целых три секунды. Ситуация обещала стать критической, если показания достигнут пяти процентов. С этим срочно нужно было что-то делать.

— Твой костюм не идеален, как и ты сам, — злорадно прошипел Альтрон, надвигаясь на Старка, прижатого спиной к борту корабля и частично обездвиженного под влиянием остаточного магнитного поля после того, как ему не удалось полностью уйти от импульса. — В этом мире слишком много изъянов.

— И ты один из них, — фыркнул Тони, выискивая оценивающим взглядом возможности для проведения атаки и пути своего последующего отступления.

— Человечество давно остановилось в своем развитии, — приблизившись к нему вплотную, обвинительно произнес робот. — Я был создан спасти эту планету и непременно сделаю это, начав необходимый апгрейд с тебя.

Мощный удар пришелся Старку в грудь, в область реактора, вызвав временный сбой в работе костюма. Данные на цифровом экране внутри шлема замерцали, вся панель пошла рябью, а сканер жизненных показателей гения выдавал такие цифры, от которых сбоил мозг самого мужчины. Лишенный на время способности дышать привычным образом, он рвано хватал воздух губами, летя в пропасть, разверзшуюся за его спиной. Обшивка корабля не выдержала напора и проломилась, образовав пробоину в борту. Альтрон устремился за потерявшим управление Железным человеком, атакуя его в воздухе очередным импульсом, сулящим смерть, полную страдания и боли, но в последний момент Тони спасла автоматика. В аварийном режиме сработали закрылки и, раскрывшись, они заставили костюм застыть на месте, в то время как поражающий луч Альтрона прошел немного выше, а сам робот на полном ходу пролетел вперед, потеряв Железного человека из виду на несколько секунд. Этого с трудом хватило, чтобы, едва пришедший в себя, Тони смог провести атаку и, выпустив сразу шесть мелкокалиберных ракетниц, отправить противника с небес на землю.

— А вибраниум вы упустили, — торжествующе произнес Альтрон, впечатанный в ржавый борт буксира, поставленного на прикол, наверное, ещё в прошлом столетии, и вросшего за многие годы в илистый берег мутной, загрязненной техническими отходами реки с довольно сильным течением.

Тяжело приземлившись напротив робота, Старк по инерции качнулся вперед, не сразу сумев встать ровно. Нацелившись на врага, а заодно используя вытянутые вперед руки для лучшей устойчивости, он наконец занял фирменную боевую стойку, перестав ощущать люфт некоторых деталей. Система пыталась перезапуститься и в данный момент доступным оставалось лишь оружие ближнего боя, так что для успеха необходимо было удерживать Альтрона на небольшом расстоянии от себя и уж тем более не дать ему возможности снова стать движущейся целью, потому как прицел не работал вовсе, а на глазок Тони стрелял не слишком хорошо.

— Зато ты тут, — огрызнулся Железный человек, и даже в его искаженном цифровым модулятором голосе можно было расслышать нотки напряжения и усталости.

При свете дня Альтрон выглядел довольно паршиво. В бою с гением его заметно потрепало. Местами искрила обнажившаяся система электроники, кое-где оплавился металл. Сейчас он больше походил на чудом выбравшегося с арены участника лиги Живой стали*, чем на высокоинтеллектуальную машину с претензиями на мировое господство. Поймав себя на этом сравнении, Старк злорадно подумал о том, что этого робота тоже пора было сдать в утиль.

______________________________________________  
Живая сталь* — фильм 2011 года с Хью Джекманом в главной роли, в котором главный бой носил одноименное название, являясь высшей лигой Робобокса.  
______________________________________________

— Насчет «тут» я бы поспорил, — мрачно отозвался Альтрон, заставив Железного человека дрогнуть и видимо напрячься, что не укрылось от его цепкого взгляда. — Ничего, скоро поймешь.

Получив от Ванды сообщение о том, что они с Пьетро закончили и будут ждать его в ранее оговоренном месте, он торжествующе вскинул голову с превосходством посмотрев на гения.

— Кстати, вам ведь ещё ловить доктора Беннера, — ухмыльнулся Альтрон. — Хотя это явно будешь не ты.

Его слова стали серьёзным поводом для тревоги, зародившейся в мыслях мужчины, но ещё одной не менее веской причиной стал полный отказ электроники. В последний момент Тони сумел вручную привести ракету их перчатки в действие, но, даже вид подорванного врага его ничуть не успокоил. Ощущение опасности захватило его полностью, когда в костюме резко наступила полная тишина и темнота. В одночасье погас дисплей, отключились все внутренние системы жизнеобеспечения. Даже аварийные датчики не сработали. Заточенный в костюм, точно в железную деву*, Старк попытался восстановить работу бортового компьютера, но тот не отзывался ни на какие команды, что в целом было ожидаемо. Размышляя над тем, чтобы выбраться из костюма, гений потянулся к внешнему рычагу разгерметизации, спрятанному на правом бедре, но внезапно его рука резко вытянулась вдоль тела и перчатка перестала реагировать на движения, как, впрочем, и все остальное.

_________________________________________________  
Железная дева — средневековое орудие смертной казни или пыток, представляющее собой сделанный из железа шкаф, внутренняя сторона которого усажена длинными острыми гвоздями  
_________________________________________________

Тони был абсолютно уверен в том, что даже без поддержки со стороны компьютера костюм оставался подвижным, подпитываемый энергией реактора, а значит, единственной причиной полной обездвиженности могла быть только блокировка, которую в свою очередь способен установить лишь электронный помощник. Вырисовывался замкнутый круг. Напряженно нахмурившись, Старк, предчувствуя худшее, предпринял попытку связаться с остальной командой, но наушник почему-то не отвечал. Похоже, здесь были перебои со связью или он просто находился в низине, но это мужчину ничуть не успокаивало. Внезапно экран перед его глазами вспыхнул ярко алым, ослепив гения. Зажмурившись, он через усилие заставил себя взглянуть на запустившийся дисплей и ужаснулся тому, что предстало его взору.

— Я сделал то, что не удавалось никому прежде, — радостно объявил голос Альтрона, в то время как на экране внутри костюма мелькали окна открытых настроек, позволяя Старку наблюдать за тем, как большая часть активных систем выводится из строя или переходит в автоматический боевой режим.

— Сукин сын взломал мой костюм, — прошипел сквозь зубы Тони, инстинктивно напрягаясь.

— Тебя запомнят тем, кто ты есть на самом деле, — напутствовал Альтрон. — Безумцем, потерявшим контроль. Конечно, если доктор не расправится с тобой быстрее.

Перед глазами Старка возникла карта, на которой конечной точкой его маршрута был отмечен небольшой город, расположенный недалеко отсюда. По всей видимости, именно туда отправился Халк, и косвенным тому подтверждением стали слова робота, но сейчас это ничем ему не могло помочь. Мысль о том, что ему придется вести бой с ослепленным гневом Громилой в костюме, который ему не подчиняется, подводила гения к переосмыслению понятия «паническая атака». Тем временем голос Альтрона исчез и вслед за легким гулом, донесшимся до него, Тони почувствовал, что собирается взлететь. Поврежденные движки не позволяли костюму сделать это так же плавно, как обычно, но сейчас эта задержка могла спасти ему жизнь, если он сможет действовать достаточно быстро.

Найдя на одной их верхних полок теплый плед, взяв пакет со свежайшими круассанами, благодаря запасливому гению заботливо пристегнутый ремнем безопасности к одному из посадочных мест, а ещё прихватив баночку натурального энергетика, припрятанную кем-то из Мстителей на борту, Локи расположился на самом проходе в джет, наслаждаясь покоем, тишиной и умиротворением. С удовольствием вытянув длинные ноги и откинув голову назад, трикстер, млея, грелся в нежных солнечных лучах, прикрыв глаза. Легкий ветерок короткими набегами ласкал его лицо, дразня прохладой и свежестью. Прошло уже больше часа с того самого момента, как Халк убежал на вечеринку в большой город, а от Мстителей все так же не было ни слуху ни духу, поэтому Лафейсон, поразмыслив, решил последовать одной из мудрейших заповедей асов: ожидание надобно коротать с комфортом, а всякую неизвестность заедать сытным тортом. Конечно, так она звучала лишь в приблизительном переводе на язык смертных, но смысл оставался неизменным. Взявшись за организацию своего досуга, он тщательным образом позаботился о том, чтобы не подвести достойнейший народ Золотого города, а потому не без оснований гордился собой, добившись отличного результата.

Пролистывая ленту новостей в смартфоне, Локи задерживался на сайтах, вызывавших у него наибольший или же искренний интерес, но в целом ему было понятно, почему этот мир считали плохо развитым. В большинстве своем ресурсы предлагали практически одно и тоже, а некоторые и вовсе лишь переиначивали на новый лад то, что было известно уже давно, делая это к тому же из рук вон плохо. Найти нечто стоящее было крайне сложно. Наконец, выбрав для себя сервис с довольно странным названием, но зато предлагающим за активацию платной подписки полную свободу от навязчивой и раздражающей рекламы, Лафейсон обосновался на нем, справедливо рассудив, что для Старка, именовавшего себя миллиардером в этом мире — благодаря Википедии трикстер узнал, что было эквивалентно мелкокалиберному ремесленнику в Асгарде, — плата в размере двенадцати долларов за месяц пользования не покажется для его бюджета непосильной ношей. После мгновенной оплаты с привязанного к текущему аккаунту счета, в распоряжении трикстера оказались миллионы роликов, которые он просматривал с любопытством, иногда улыбаясь от того, что видел, и ещё чуть реже испытывая смущение, в чем мог признаться только себе, благо поблизости не было свидетелей.

Внезапный звонок, поступивший на смартфон, прервал воспроизведение очередного видео на самом интересном месте. Оставалось чуть больше минуты до кульминации всей истории и Локи с раздражением смахнул уведомление о входящем вызове, собираясь досмотреть сюжет, но вибрация от этого не прекратилась, продолжив терзать его ладонь. Стиснув зубы и выразительно закатив глаза, Лафейсон вернул телефон в вертикальное положение и открыл карточку звонка, прикусив кончик языка от волнения. Фотография гения настойчиво пульсировала в самом центре, а под ней протянулась мерцающая полоса, на которой объемные стрелки понятно указывали направление, в котором нужно было провести по экрану, чтобы принять вызов. Втянув щеки и на мгновение отведя глаза в сторону, Локи вдохнул полной грудью, собираясь с мыслями, полагая, что смертному уже было известно о побеге Халка и теперь он жаждал объяснений.

— Тони? — ответив на вызов, удивленно произнес Бог, глядя вперед и поверх телефона.

— У тебя там обе руки что ли были заняты? — гневно обрушился на него Старк, чей голос заглушал рев натужно работающих двигателей.

— Нет, только одна, — сбитый с толку, искренне ответил Лафейсон, воззрившись на свою вторую ладонь, а затем на экран гаджета.

— Кончай то, чем бы ты там ни занимался, и отследи мой костюм с помощью системы определения на джете, — фыркнул Тони, все хуже справляясь с тревогой. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Моя? — недоверчиво дернув бровью, уточнил трикстер. — А где остальные Мстители?

— Вне зоны доступа, — рыкнул гений и на мгновение в динамике был слышен лишь резкий шелест и посторонний шум. — Так что поднимай свою божественную задницу и двигай в указанном направлении. Учти, я буду к тебе во снах являться, если ты этого не сделаешь!

Подобная перспектива пугала Локи даже больше, чем заключение в Асгардской темнице, ведь это же означало, что ему ни днем, ни ночью не будет покоя! Поэтому, стоило Старку отключиться, он торопливо поднялся на ноги, скользнув вглубь джета и, недолго покружив возле приборной панели, нашел центр для пеленгации персональных маяков, которыми были снабжены все герои. Подумав про себя, что предусмотрительности гения можно было только позавидовать, Лафейсон ввел запрос на определение местоположения Железного человека и нервно облизнул губы. Он хорошо понимал, что о подобной услуге тот мог попросить его лишь в крайнем случае, а это в свою очередь означало, что операция явно пошла не плану и случилось что-то плохое. За других героев трикстер не переживал, даже судьба Тора его почти не волновала, ибо, чтобы серьёзно навредить здоровяку, нужно было постараться, но предположение о том, что беда могла приключиться с его маленьким смертным — эта формулировка возникла в подсознании Бога сама по себе, не вызвав у него никаких подозрений, словно это было самое правильное определение для гения, — отозвалось внутри страшным беспокойством.

— Давай же, прошу, — проскрежетал Старк, пытаясь дотянуться до спасительного рычага. — Ещё немного…

Неисправный костюм гудел, как пчелиный рой, оглушая человека, запертого в нем, являясь причиной его нарастающей головной боли. Пожалуй, единственным позитивным нюансом в поломке брони было то, что система блокировки тоже работала с перебоями и левая рука двигалась в обычном режиме. Надеясь на смекалку Локи, Тони понимал, что и от него будет зависеть не меньше, а потому отчаянно пытался дотянуться до кнопки и его даже не пугала постепенно возрастающая высота, на которую он, откровенно говоря, не обращал внимания, хотя стоило бы. В тот самый момент, когда кончиком указательного пальца ему все же удалось надавить на подвижный механизм, гений с радостным облегчением опустил взгляд вниз, и его ликование сменилось ужасом, но было уже поздно. Костюм разошелся на нем, словно изношенная пижама, и мужчина камнем полетел вниз, пробивая собой толщу холодного воздуха. С криком раненной птицы Тони стремительно падал, видя перед собой узкую ленту извилистой реки, которая, выйдя из берегов мутной заводи, превратилась в быстрый поток со множеством порогов, стремящийся к обрыву, нависшему над небольшим озером. Эта природная композиция протянулась на несколько километров вперед, подводя следующего вдоль неё гения несколько ближе к городу, где резвился и упражнялся в слепой ярости Халк, но Старк рисковал этого уже не увидеть.

Рухнув в показавшуюся ему ледяной воду, Тони чудом не захлебнулся, благо достигнутая костюмом высота все же была не критичной. Опустившись при его скорости почти сразу до дна и даже успев порадоваться, что эта река оказалась на порядок глубже, чем он думал, гений попытался выплыть на поверхность, но, отталкиваясь, зацепился ногой за крупный валун очередного порога и занырнул обратно, на этот раз хлебнув воды. Легкие обожгло огнем, в темноте перед глазами вспыхнули звезды. Инстинктивно дернувшись в сторону, но не учтя силы течения, Старк налетел на острые пики камней и остатки воздуха вышли из его груди после удара вместе с булькающим криком боли. Распахнув глаза, мужчина из последних сил рванулся в сторону света, маячившего над поверхностью вспененной воды, но все было тщетно. Его нога угодила в цепкий капкан мелких камней и выдернуть её у него не выходило. Взмахнув руками, Тони ощутил, как от нехватки кислорода судорога пробрала все тело. Плотно сомкнув губы, он в слепом сопротивлении напряг мышцы, но в следующий миг его сознание угасло и безвольная плоть опустилась на камни, покачиваясь под давлением воды.

Получив координаты на свой телефон — умная система сама предложила ему этот трансфер данных, — Локи бегом направился в сторону диких зарослей, расположенных в стороне от джета. Больше всего он боялся не успеть и его страх уже начал сбываться, когда точка на экране внезапно исчезла. Выскочив на обрывистый берег шумной реки, Лафейсон замер, оторопело глядя на дисплей гаджета, отказываясь поверить в то, что видели его глаза. От быстрого бега грудь ходила ходуном и дыхание трикстера было прерывистым, а стук сердца заглушал даже песню воды поблизости, но все это меркло в сравнении с тихим ужасом, леденящим его кровь от мысли, что он опоздал. Поддавшись эмоциям, Локи изо всех сил ударил по корпусу гаджета и даже встряхнул его в своей руке, но вместо того, чтобы обнаружить пропажу, предательский телефон погас и больше не подавал признаков жизни, оставив Бога наедине со своим приступом паники. Издав низкий, злой рык, Лафейсон вскинул голову, ослепленный ненавистью ко всему сущему в этом мире, но внезапно его зоркий взгляд выхватил впереди фигуру, что летела вниз на опасной для живого существа скорости. Этого просто не могло быть…

Не теряя времени даром на пустые домыслы, Локи бросился вперед, двигаясь вдоль берега с поразительной грациозностью, позволяющей ему на предельной скорости избегать камней и многочисленных палок, угрожавших ему падением. Не отводя взгляда от парящего без костюма гения, а в том, что это был именно он, сомнений у него не было, трикстер остановился лишь на миг, когда тело Старка исчезло под водой. Сердце замерло в груди и это было почти больно, но терять временя на жалость к себе или сожалению по поводу неизбежного Лафейсон не собирался. Не медля ни минуты, он в несколько широких прыжков достиг намеченной им точки на берегу и, оттолкнувшись сильными ногами от земли, нырнул в воду. Опасные и острые пороги угрожали ему своими черными пиками, но Локи ловко увернулся от острой гряды и, поднырнув к ней с другой стороны, увидел в прозрачной реке бессознательное тело своего бедового гения. Однако стоило ему попытаться вытащить мужчину, как трикстер столкнулся с препятствием, по всей видимости, помешавшим Старку выбраться из водной ловушки самостоятельно. Ударив ногой по каменной куче, Лафейсон изо всех сил дернул Тони на себя и вместе с ним устремился к поверхности воды, выныривая из реки.

Вытащив смертного на берег и повалившись вместе с ним на его покатый склон, действуя на обнажившихся инстинктах, Локи склонился над ним, прислушиваясь к биению сердца в груди. Шум воды заглушал все прочее, но ему неистово хотелось верить, что тихий стук не был его отчаянным вымыслом. Судорожно выдохнув, Лафейсон резким движением вытер воду с глаз и вгляделся в бледное лицо Старка. С ужасающей ясностью осознав для себя, насколько хрупким в действительно был этот человек, трикстер усилием воли подавил в себе волну страха, щемящего сердце тоской и терзавшего душу чувством не знающей искупления вины. Не представляя, что делать в такой ситуации с человеком, но и отказываясь поверить в худшее, ориентируясь на чутье, Локи опустил обе ладони на грудь гения и теплая магия устремилась с кончиков его пальцев под одежду гения, проникая под кожу, тая нежными зеленоватыми всполохами глубоко внутри него. Наблюдая за этим, Лафейсон искренне молился, обращаясь к норнам, прося их лишь о том, чтобы они защитили от смерти этого человека, который заслуживал намного большего, чем могла предложить ему одна смертная жизнь.

Словно поддавшись некой силе, Тони внезапно крупно вздрогнул, изогнувшись всем телом, и зашёлся в сильном кашле, выдыхая воду, скопившуюся в легких. Распахнув глаза, гений невидящим взором посмотрел на небо, продолжая мелко дрожать и покашливать, а затем медленно сел благодаря поддержке трикстера, бережно обнявшего его за плечи. В голове ещё стоял звонкий шум и горло ужасно болело, словно разодранное, но это были мелочи. Затравленно взглянув на Бога, мужчина благодарно кивнул и обессиленно прикрыл глаза, переводя дух. Оба были слишком измотаны, чтобы произносить что-то вслух. Прижавшись теснее друг к другу, они сидели в полной тишине некоторое время, пытаясь прийти в себя. Вспомнив про плед в джете, Локи израсходовал ещё немного сил, несмотря на их весьма скудный запас, чтобы при помощи магии получить его здесь и сейчас. Заботливо укрыв мелко дрожащие плечи Старка, Лафейсон шумно вздохнул и, ощутив безмолвный призыв, повернул голову, заглянув в его темные, почти черные глаза, в тот же миг по-настоящему утонув в поражающем многообразии эмоций и чувств, таящихся в их необозримой глубине. Облизнув влажные от воды губы, собрав языком ещё несколько пресных капель, Локи медленно кивнув и получил такой же зеркальный ответ. Возможно, если бы он все же не успел, потеря была бы невосполнимой, но сейчас думать об этом не хотелось.

— Живой? — прошептал трикстер предавшим его голосом.

— Ты почему так долго трубку не брал? — хрипло поинтересовался Старк, согласно мотнув головой.

Виновато сложив брови уголком на переносице, Локи жалобно взглянул на гения и то, как умилительно это выглядело, вызвало улыбку на губах мужчины. Сипло усмехнувшись, он каркающе рассмеялся, но тот час же снова закашлялся, кутаясь поглубже в мягкий и пушистый плед, частично впитавший в себя воду, но тем не менее согревающий его озябшее тело. Глядя на гения, Лафейсон покрепче притянул его к себе и выразительно нахмурился, когда тот искоса взглянул на него, состроив недовольную моську.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Тони, прикрыв глаза, пожалуй, только сейчас в полной мере осознавая то, что с ним произошло и особенно то, что могло случиться.

Вскинувшись в ответ на его тихий шепот, Локи приоткрыл рот на коротком вздохе и желание поцеловать гения обожгло его изнутри. Завороженно глядя на капли воды, стекающие по лицу мужчины, трикстер тяжело сглотнул и плотно сжал губы, запрещая себе сладкие мечты о том, насколько волшебным мог быть этот поцелуй, наполненный взаимными откровениями. В то же мгновение, словно почувствовав что-то неуловимо промелькнувшее между ними в воздухе, Старк поднял голову, и его взгляд прочертил невидимый пунктир от горла Бога до его блестящих изумрудной зеленью глаз, заставив самого Локи беспокойно приосаниться. Высунув кончив влажно блеснувшего языка, Тони будто намеренно дразнил его, больше не предпринимая попыток сблизиться, лишь глядя с отчетливо читаемым голодом во взгляде и медленно лаская нижнюю губу, слишком откровенно демонстрируя то, что хотел сделать с ней сам Лафейсон. Черт бы побрал этого смертного, но ему было прекрасно известно, какой эффект это могло произвести! Он хотел этого поцелуя ничуть не меньше, чувствуя, что тот сможет вернуть его к жизни, но отказывал себе в нем, понимая, что за мгновение острых ощущений придется слишком дорого заплатить.

Прикусив излизанную губу, Старк наконец отвел глаза и напряженно прищурился, сражаясь со своими эмоциями, и одновременно с ним Локи со свистом втянул воздух, жмурясь почти до боли. Одному из них нужно было взять ситуацию в свои руки, чтобы оба смогли вернуть себе контроль над чувствами. Оценив все связанные с этим риски, Лафейсон решил, что на этот раз была его очередь брать на себя эту ответственность.

— Я позволил ей сделать это, — отрывисто произнес трикстер, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Что? — пораженно уточнил Тони, проследив за ним красноречивым взглядом.

Глядя на то, каким растерянным и в один миг осиротевшим выглядел сейчас гений, лишенный его объятий, Бог был почти готов отказаться от своей идеи, но сдержался.

— Вы оставили меня наедине с этим зверем, — раздраженно фыркнул Локи, выплескивая всю свою не нашедшую выхода нежность в показной гнев.

Завозившись, Старк не слишком ловко поднялся на ноги, придерживая плед на одном плече, точно древнегреческий император, и, злобно сверкая глазами, в которых ещё не до конца погас страстный огонек, возмущенно смерил Бога взглядом.

— С тобой оставался безобидный Беннер, — прочеканил гений. — А вот появлением Халка мы, судя по всему, обязаны как раз тебе.

— Надеюсь, ты собираешься с этим что-то сделать? — не позволяя мужчине остыть или опомниться, Локи продолжал его заводить. — Или пусть Зверь и дальше разносит город?

Чувствуя, что близок к точке кипения, Тони покрепче вцепился в плед, сжимая его в кулаках до побеления костяшек.

— За тобой вечно приходится убирать, принцесса, — огрызнулся Старк, решительно устремившись мимо трикстера, как ему казалось, в сторону джета.

— Не моя вина, что твой костюм не выдержал схватки с Альтроном, — ухмыльнулся Бог, довольно сверкнув глазами.

Видя, что добился своей цели, заставив смертного мобилизоваться, Локи наслаждался его разъяренным, готовым к решительным действиям видом. Воистину, лишившись этого самородка, Мидгард потеряет слишком много.

— К твоему сведению, такой был план! — круто обернувшись, бросил в ответ Тони и замер, недовольно кривясь и поджимая губы от стойкого ощущения дежавю.

— Не лучший план, — елейно парировал Локи, сочувственно покачав головой и указав ему верное, то есть обратное выбранному направление.

Грязно выругавшись, — трикстер был уверен, что не слышал подобных этому выражений даже от солдат, которых Клинт привел в их лагерь в его прошлый визит в Мидгард, — Тони уверенно походкой подстреленной утки направился в указанную Богом сторону. Всю дорогу до джета гений с небольшими паузами между выпадами ворчал, фыркал и рычал на Локи, получая в ответ от него остроты и колкие замечания, достойные всех прозвучавших в его сторону обвинений. Переругиваясь, словно семейная пара, они довольно скоро, несмотря на оставляющее желать лучшего состояние Старка, добрались до борта Мстителей, и, не теряя времени даром, смертный тут же попытался связаться с остальными героями, используя для этого центральный пульт корабля, а заодно переодеваясь в комплект сухой одежды, хранящийся на борту на подобный случай.

— А где мой телефон? — прислушиваясь к треску в динамике, поинтересовался гений, в пол оборота взглянув на Лафейсона.

На линии по-прежнему никто не отвечал и это само по себе являлось поводом для тревоги, но крушащий город Халк был для Тони в приоритете.

— Я его разбил, — приведя себя в порядок коротким росчерком магии, повинился Локи, парой крупных глотков допивая энергетик из банки.

Конечно, смартфон ещё можно было спасти, и в руках Старка тот скорее всего ожил бы уже сейчас, но Бог рассудил про себя так, что теперь у него было право самому выбирать себе сувениры от посещения этого мира, и гаджет, доверенный ему гением, подходил для этого как нельзя лучше. Магия наверняка заставит его заработать даже в Асгарде, а значит, ему будет чем развлечь себя, когда Один вернет его в темницу.

— Тогда иди и вручную проверяй на экране в салоне все новостные сюжеты по слову «Халк», — хмыкнул Тони, наградив Локи недоверчивым взглядом.

Облизнув губы от сладости напитка, Лафейсон без лишних споров отправился к дисплею, на ходу посмеиваясь про себя и ликуя от того, что так легко добился цели. В определенных ситуациях управлять Старком было удивительно легко и даже его невозможное упрямство становилось в умелых руках чутким контроллером, позволяющим корректировать цели, на которые мужчине следовало направить свою неиссякаемую и на пороге смерти энергию.

— Наташа, мне нужна твоя колыбельная, — пробормотал в микрофон гений, не особо при том надеясь, что его услышат на другом конце.

— Это вряд ли, — внезапно раздался отчетливый голос Бартона, отвлекший даже Локи от его поисков в салоне джета. — У неё шок, — продолжал пояснять тем временем Клинт. — Боеспособных нет. Давай как-нибудь сам.

Разочарованно причмокнув губами, ведь это было совсем не то, чего он ожидал, да не сказать, что нечто новенькое в их героической практике, Тони устало вздохнул и развернулся в кресле пилота, взглянув на замершего возле экрана трикстера, по лицу которого читалось слишком многое. Лафейсон беспокоился за брата, пусть никогда не признал бы этого открыто, а ещё он не хуже Старка понимал, чем грозит городу нахождение в его каменных джунглях испуганного  
многочисленными видениями Халка. Молча повернув дисплей в сторону смертного, Локи недвусмысленно выгнул бровь, демонстрируя ему именно тот ролик из сети, где Зверь в ярости разрывал костюм Железного человека, добравшийся до цели на автопилоте.

— Есть идеи? — тактично осведомился трикстер, с сочувствием глядя на переодевшегося в спортивный термокостюм мужчину.

— Будем вызывать Веронику, — закусив щеку изнутри, уверенно произнес Старк.

В городе царили паника и хаос. Люди бросались врассыпную от резких звуков раздающихся повсюду взрывов, сталкиваясь мелкими стайками друг с другом, образуя давку в толпе и становясь ещё большим источником опасности для самих себя. Появление на улицах армии лишь усилило всеобщую панику, дав градусу ситуации повод стать ещё выше. Халк, не помня себя от разрушающего личность гнева, крушил все, что попадалось ему под мощную руку, переворачивая машины и разнося мелкие ларьки, бросая их, словно дротики, в мишени в виде зданий покрупнее. Казалось, этому безумию не будет конца, когда внезапно, посреди завязавшегося между Зверем и солдатами боя, в асфальт врезалась тонкая металлическая колонна, окрашенная в красный цвет. Отбросив Халка воздушной волной назад и преградив ему путь к испуганным его силой военным, она укрепилась в земле за счет расширившегося основания, а секунду спустя к ней присоединились ещё пять таких же, образовав собой надежное кольцо, из которого зверю было уже не выбраться. Продолжая целиться в него из оружия, отряд солдат предусмотрительно отступил назад, наблюдая за происходящим. Каждый из них надеялся, что это кто-то из Мстителей пришел набросить поводок на своего потерявшего контроль товарища, а значит, им не придётся сражаться с ним.

Тем временем конструкция на глазах, словно по волшебству, превратилась в полноценную палатку, заключив Халка в железный кокон, внутри которого были слышны электрические разряды, призванные усмирить его пыл. На время все стихло. В густой, напоенной пылью тишине тонули крики людей, которые продолжали убегать, стремясь убраться подальше от этого места. Военные не знали, что им делать, и держали палатку под прицелом, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий. Первый ряд вооруженных мужчин сдвинулся чуть ближе к конструкции, смыкаясь вокруг её на тот случай, если Зверь попытается выбраться, и он не заставил себя долго ждать. Глухой стук, похожий на удар, заставил собравшихся дрогнуть вместе с с землей. Неистовствуя внутри ловушки, Халк бился в её стенки, повреждая прочный металл, выгибая его изнутри. Внезапно асфальт под палаткой надломился, пошел крупными трещинами и она начала проваливаться внутрь, оседая в недра земли под дикий рев Зверя. Это зрелище заставило солдат вновь отшатнуться, отойти назад к машинам, внушив их душам настоящий ужас.

Их худшие опасения сбылись в тот момент, когда Халк выбрался из стального плена и с ещё большей яростью обрушился на город. Солдаты открыли по нему огонь, пытаясь отогнать от машины, в которой оказалась заблокирована несчастная женщина, нечаянно угодившая в переделку, когда пыталась уехать с этой улицы, но пули всего лишь отскакивали от плотной кожи громилы, не причиняя ему никакого вреда. Вместо этого они злили его ещё больше, разжигая пламя негодования в широкой груди. Бросив свое прежнее занятие на счастье не помнящей себя от ужаса африканки, и обернувшись в сторону обидчиков, Халк издал оглушающий рев. Он решительно шагнул в их сторону, потеснив ряды смельчаков, но прежде, чем Зверь успел напасть на военных, неподалеку от их приземлился исполинский Железный человек, своими размерами почти равный Халку. Совместно разрабатывая этот костюм, Тони и Брюс надеялись, что им никогда не придется применять Халкбастер на практике, но сейчас Вероника, способная работать, как в качестве дополнительной брони, так и в автономном режиме, была их единственной надеждой. Своей мощной фигурой костюм загородил очередную стайку бегущих людей, позволив им беспрепятственно добраться до противположной стороны улицы, а вместе с тем приковав к себе все внимание Зверя.

— Всем прекратить огонь! — скомандовал Тони, проводя компьютерный анализ местности.

Повернувшись в сторону потенциального врага, даже не обладающий ярко выраженным интеллектом Халк быстро смекнул, что новоприбывший робот являлся для него соперником в одной весовой категории, а потому не спешил нападать.

— Послушай меня, — обратился к нему Старк, — эта ведьма тобой манипулирует. Ты её сильнее, умнее, — настойчиво увещевал гений, — Ты — Брюс Беннер.

Издав чудовищный рев, Халк ударил себя по груди, и, схватив стоявший рядом с ним автомобиль, бросил его в сторону обидчика, позволившего себе оскорбительное сравнение.

— Понял-понял, — торопливо, пытаясь спасти ситуацию, согласился Тони, — слабак Беннер нас бесит.

Поймав летящую в него машину, Железный человек прикрылся ею, словно щитом, а затем, улучив момент, отбросил в сторону, лишив упиравшегося в нёе с другой стороны Зверя равновесия. Схватив падающего Халка за голову, он взлетел вместе с ним на полметра над землей, а затем намеренно снова обрушил его вниз, протащив вдоль дороги, вспарывая им и без того поврежденный асфальт. Все подобные маневры были в свое время оговорены с Брюсом, ведь они знали, что однажды может случиться что-то похожее и кому-то из героев, а скорее всего именно Тони придется вступить с ним в бой. Однако выработанная в теории стратегия на практике не помогала. Халк ожесточенно сопротивлялся и его сложно было в этом винить, ведь им руководил слепой гнев и страх, напрочь стирающий не только личность доктора, но и его собственную, модифицированную, пробуждая лишь инстинкт выживания.

Осыпая Старка крепкими ударами, он совершенно неожиданно для обоих удачно попал кулаком в корпус брони, заставив Железного человека неконтролируемо воспарить над землей. Выполнив в воздухе сальто, он приземлился на некотором отдалении от Зверя, наблюдая как тот в свою очередь тяжело поднимается из обломков грузового автомобиля, в который его отбросило. Схлестнувшись в новом витке борьбы, они теперь уже вдвоем успешно разрушали город, используя в качестве оружия все, что попадалось на пути, при том не редко ставясь снарядами в руках друг друга. Так, пережив очередной бросок себя любимого в здание, Тони не успел вовремя подняться на ноги и Халк набросился на него во спины, вонзив обломок водосточной трубы ему в левую руку.

— Удар в спину? Низко, Беннер! — запозорил друга Старк, наблюдая за быстро растущими показателями наносимого ему урона.

Срывая детали брони, по кусочкам раздирая дорогой костюм, являющийся в своем роде настоящим произведением военно-механизированного искусства и детищем двух гениев, Халк так увлекся, что не заметил, как поврежденная рука сменила положение и, совершив полный разворот на сто восемьдесят градусов, направила репульсор в его сторону. Одного удара железным кулаком оказалось достаточно, чтобы сбросить Громилу и отправить его во временный аут. Проведя несколько секунд в свободном полете с приличным ускорением, он приземлился на мини-рынок, развернутый под открытым небом в деревянных палатках. Разрушив собой все конструкции, Халк проскользил до цистерны с горючим, но та его напор выдержала, лишь слегка, к облегчению многих свидетелей этого момента, погнувшись под его весом. Оперевшись на неё, Зверь поднялся на ноги и с новыми силами бросился на Железного обидчика. В это самое время, пользуясь минутной передышкой, Тони как раз решил подлатать костюм.

— Вероника, руку подай, — запросив поддержки у спутника, произнес Тони, изучая новые данные, получаемые компьютером о состоянии города и Халка.

Картина выглядела впечатляющей, но совершенно безрадостной. Понимая это, Старк искал способы минимизировать ущерб, наносимый их противостоянием этому городу. Однако от этой благородной цели его снова отвлек Громила. Разбежавшись и набрав хорошую скорость для своих размеров, он приближался с пугающей неотвратимостью. Монтаж новой руки ещё не был закончен, а потому Тони пришлось отстреливаться правым репульсором, пытаясь задержать Халка, но его было не остановить. Уворачиваясь на ходу от выстрелов, Зверь быстро достиг Железного человека и они снова сошли врукопашную. Воздушная волна, разошедшаяся от силы их столкнувшихся кулаков, выбила стекла в соседних зданиях, обрушив град осколков на укрывшихся в домах людей. В городе поднялась новая волна паники, вновь послышать крики и плач. Понимая, что ситуация, как и прежде бесконтрольна, Тони прибег к очередному приему из арсенала запланированных и, точно подсечкой уронив Халка на спину, принялся методично, с убийственной быстротой наносить удары по его лицу один за одним.

— Вырубайся, вырубайся, вырубайся! — речитативом заклинал Халка Старк, руководствуясь в первую очередь его же интересами, ведь у него не было желания наносить ему серьёзные повреждения.

Внезапно Громила перехватил его руку, останавливая череду ударов, но и тогда Тони не растерялся. Активировав механический захват цели, он надежно зафиксировал его запястье в рукаве костюма и взмыл в воздух, собираясь перенести себя и Халка подальше от центра.

— Ну что, брат, не махнуть ли нам за город? — между делом поинтересовался Тони, получая от компьютера рекомендации по выбору маршрута прямо на дисплей.

Однако у Халка на это предложение было иное мнение. Беспрестанно пытаясь атаковать Железного человека, он раскачивался в воздухе, перегружая курсовые стабилизаторы костюма. В конечном счете это привело к тому, что Старку не удалось сохранить свое прежнее положение в воздушном коридоре и они заметно отклонились от курса, а дальше неожиданным союзником Халка стала гравитация. Они врезались прямо в стеклянное здание делового центра, ворвавшись в скучную жизнь офисного планктона, привнеся в неё яркие краски. Зрителями первого ряда оказались сотрудники, которые в этот момент мирно спускались на лифе с верхнего этажа, планируя свой обед и обсуждая футбольные новости.

— Да брось, Брюс! Включай уже мозг! — рыкнул Тони, прижав Халка спиной к стене.

Вцепившись в удерживающего его руку, он попытался выйти из захвата, но затем, изменив центр тяжести, со всей силы ударил Старка ногами в корпус, заставив его отлететь к тому самому стеклянному лифту, где, сбившись в кучу, жались друг к другу испуганные люди. Трос, удерживающий кабину и в обычное время обеспечивающий ей плавное скольжение по маршруту вверх-вниз, оборвался. Заметив это лишь боковым зрением, Тони потянулся за его ускользающим хвостом и, крепко сжав в ладонях, замедлил падение лифта, плавно опустив на первый этаж.

— Конечная! Все на выход, — четко скомандовал Старк, балансируя во воздухе на трех репульсорах и наблюдая за аварийной эвакуацией людей.

Дождавшись, когда последний клерк покинет кабину, Тони определил местоположение Халка по сигналам, исходящим от датчиков, расположенных на спине костюма, и, позволив тому совершить прыжок в свою сторону с верхнего яруса разрушенного здания, ловко избежал удара, чтобы в ту же секунду пригвоздить неуклюже упавшего на лестницу зверя обрушенной на него сверху кабиной лифта, оповестив при этом окружающих о своем намерении громким криком, усиленным цифровым модулятором. Потеряв на долю мгновения ориентацию, Халк, впрочем, тут же предпринял попытку атаковать гения, но мощный хук справа лишил его иллюзий насчет своей несокрушимости. Вновь растянувшись грудью на ступеньках лестницы и со всего маху приложившись о неё головой, Громила замер, считая перед затуманенным взором звезды. Старк с надеждой подумал, что это был финальный раунд и можно выдыхать, но, стоило Халку поднять больную голову, как мечты мужчины рухнули в тот же миг.

— Я нечаянно, — ошарашенно пробормотал Тони, глядя на то, как зверь сплевывает выбитый зуб, свирепо и тяжело дыша.

Никаких извинений не хватило бы, чтобы успокоить Халка, лишившегося своей фирменной голливудской улыбки, пусть её даже никто и никогда не видел. Дело было исключительно принципиальным, а в таких вопросах он явно предпочитал идти до конца. Их бой с гением продолжился и, вероятно, мог длиться ещё довольно долго, несмотря на обширный объем повреждений, регистрируемый бортовым компьютером у костюма Старка. Любые попытки Тони подлатать броню проваливались с треском. Воспринимая летящие к нему запасные части костюма, как угрозу для своей жизни, Халк атаковал ремонтные капсулы, не позволяя им достичь цели. Они бились в воздухе, поднимаясь все выше, чтобы не задевать шпили высоток, и у Тони заканчивались идеи по тому, как привести Громилу в чувства. Запас их с Брюсом тактических заготовок уже давно был исчерпан, а потому теперь Старк полагался только на свою смекалку, понимая, что вынужден импровизировать если хочет добиться успеха. Удачной площадкой для очередного экспромта гению показался недостроенный многоквартирный дом. Получив на экран сообщение о том, что в данный момент в нем не велись никакие работы, а значит, не было и строителей, Тони покрепче перехватил руку Халка, удерживая её в захвате, и перенаправил половину мощности в ускорители.

— Придется купить этот домик, — хмыкнул миллиардер, надеясь, что затея сработает.

Подтянув зверя к себе, Старк обнял его, словно любимую детскую игрушку, и устремился вместе с ним прямиком к зданию. Пробивая собой перекрытия, разрушая конструкцию от верха и вдоль по центральной её части, Тони чувствовал, как обломки врезаются в костюм, оставляя синяки на его теле. Оглушающий рев бушующего Халка частично, но не полностью заглушал шум от складывающегося дома, точно тот был карточным. На нескольких этажах прогремел взрыв, вероятно, от того, что здесь располагалось газовое оборудование. Пламя вырвалось наружу объемными шарами, быстро исчезнувшими в клубах строительной пыли и песка. Нарастающая боль действовал на гения отупляюще, но, стиснув зубы, он продолжал тащить зверя сквозь строение, пока они не достигли первого этажа, а затем и фундамента.

Армия быстро перебазировалась в новый жилой микрорайон, реагируя на сообщения о взрыве на стройке. Сюда прибыли специальные расчеты, а так же несколько единиц боевой техники на случай, если нарушители спокойствия окажут сопротивление. Поступило указание напрямую из министерства обороны о том, что порядок в городе нужно восстановить любой ценой. Солдаты были готовы открыть огонь на поражение. Подойдя ближе к завалам, они наблюдали за тем, как из-под тяжелых обломком арматуры медленно выбирался Халк. Рыча и раскидывая тяжелые части бывшего здания в стороны, он наконец явился миру в половину своего роста, изумленно осматриваясь, приходя в себя. Морок спал, но то, что предстало его прояснившему взору было не менее кошмарно. Взятый на прицел, он стал сосредоточением ненависти людей, которые жаждали поквитаться с ним. Сотни испуганных мирных граждан стояли на другой стороне улицы, бледные от пыли и страха, наблюдая за ним, ожидая худшего. Подобного не было с ним уже давно, но воспоминания о былых днях быстро настигли Халка, заставив со всей ясностью ощутить, что он все ещё был угрозой в глазах общества. Его по-прежнему не принимали. Тогда, намереваясь решить эту проблему по-своему, Громила низко зарычал, но точный удар в челюсть погрузил его в спасительный мрак…

Многие часы спустя возвращение Мстителей на джет проходило в гнетущей тишине. Сохраняя молчание, они занимали свои места, пряча опустошенные взгляды друг от друга, словно стыдясь чего-то, проявившегося в глазах. Локи внимательно наблюдал за ними, осторожничая и не спеша предлагать свою помощь, но даже Тор, которому он подал руку, никак не отреагировал на приближение брата. Подняв на него совершенно растерянный взгляд, Одинсон тотчас же отвернулся, грузно присев на скамейку и низко опустив голову. Таким разбитым Лафейсон не видел его никогда прежде и это поразило его до глубины души. Последними к кораблю пришли Старк и Беннер. Раненый гений медленно вел друга, заботливо поддерживая, обхватив одной рукой поперек талии, а второй держа за плечо. Скрывая наготу, Брюс кутался в грязную мешковину, и, как только они оказались на борту, позволил Тони укрыть себя сухим пледом, расположившись прямо на полу, рухнув, словно ноги его больше не держали. Величайшие герои Земли оказались не просто побеждены — они были сломлены и подавлены, переживая падение каждый по-разному, наедине со своими мыслями и чувствами. Видеть это было тяжело и даже Локи, прежде наверняка испытавший бы удовлетворение от возможности созерцать их настолько измученными и униженными, ныне ощущал лишь скорбь и сожаление, вполне способный представить, что им довелось пережить, если их врагом в этом сражении был не только Альтрон, но ещё и персональные демоны из памяти, пробужденные магией Алой Ведьмы.

Меньше всех досталось Клинту, который взял на себя заботу о них, хорошо прочувствовав последствия ментальной атаки на своей шкуре в прошлом. Убедившись, что все расселись по местам, он без лишних вопросов отправился за штурвал и поднял джет в воздух, покидая это место, оставляя далеко внизу все то, что произошло. Жаль, что невозможно было так же просто выкинуть произошедшие события из головы. С большей частью того, что случилось сегодня им всем ещё лишь предстояло смириться, как и научиться заново жить с призраками своего безрадостного прошлого, неожиданно напомнившего о себе. Это было серьёзное испытание, но сейчас Мстители ещё не осознавали того, с чем на самом деле столкнулись.

— Вы стали главной новостью дня, — безрадостно сообщила Мария с экрана, когда Тони наконец удалось восстановить бесперебойную связь. — Вас все ненавидят. Пока ордер на арест Беннера не выписан, но это дело времени.

— Фонд ликвидации последствий? — задумчиво уточнил Старк, разминая немеющую левую руку.

— Уже на месте, производит работы, — успокоила его Хилл. — Как команда?

Оглядевшись, он с сомнением поджал губы, не зная, где найти верные слова, что прозвучали бы не слишком печально.

— Ничего, — пытаясь скрыть волнение в голосе, коротко отозвался Старк, наконец встретив её взгляд через экран. — Нам крепко досталось, но все целы.

— Вам бы сейчас залечь на дно, — посоветовала девушка, сочувственно поджимая губы, — где-нибудь в глуши.

— Предлагаешь хвост поджать? — недовольно хмыкнул Тони, поднявшись со своего места и подойдя к экрану.

— Пока не найдем Альтрона, я другого выхода не вижу, — с сожалением произнесла Мария.

— Да, мы тоже, — признал Тони, на мгновение устремив взгляд в сторону трикстера, чутко поднявшего голову и посмотревшего на него с ожиданием, а затем отключил звонок и снова отвернулся, оставив и Локи в сомнениях.

Пройдясь до кабины, Тони остановился за спиной пилотирующего джет Бартона, с интересом взглянув на приборную панель. Отсутствие координат заинтриговало мужчину, но сил на проявление любопытства не было. Тяжело вздохнув, все ещё ощущая тупую боль в ребрах при каждой попытке набрать полные легкие воздуха, Старк тихо откашлялся и коснулся плеча Клинта.

— Подменить тебя? — предложил гений, глядя в темное, ночное небо, укутанное серебристыми облаками.

— Нет, спасибо, — на удивление мирно отозвался лучник, реагируя на индикацию топливного датчика на приборной панели. — Кстати, если хочешь вздремнуть, то советую сделать это прямо сейчас. Нам как раз ещё пару часов лететь.

— Пару часов, — задумчиво нахмурившись, повторил за ним Старк. — Куда?

— Там узнаешь, — загадочно отозвался Клинт, всем своим видом дав понять, что больше вопросов по этому поводу завадать не стоит.

Вернувшись в салон, Тони прошел до самого конца, мельком взглянув на потерянного Кэпа, на замершую в одном положении Наташу, и устроился на узкой лавке рядом с трикстером, разделив с ним самый темный и близкий к выходу угол. Локи прислушивался сначала к его разговору с Хилл, потом к короткой беседе с Бартоном и ему тоже было ужасно интересно, куда же они летели, но спросить гения о его предположениях он так и не решился. Сейчас это было не так уж важно. Глядя на то, как мужчина терзал свою ноющую руку, Лафейсон осторожно коснулся его предплечья кончиками пальцев и, получив в ответ настороженный взгляд, благоразумно замер, слабо вскинув брови в немом предложении. Старк не признавал этого, но усталость читалась в его взгляде и ему нужен был не только физический отдых, но и ментальный. Сегодня Ванда не добралась до его сознания, но ему досталось ничуть не меньше, чем остальным. Хакерская атака Альтрона на костюм пробудила в нем серьёзные опасения насчет безопасности Роуди, которому он отправил сообщение с телефона Вдовы, настоятельно рекомендующее не использовать броню Воителя до тех пор, пока не пришлет ему апгрейд системного обеспечения. Локи знал об этом, потому что наблюдал за смертным, и мало что могло ускользнуть от его цепкого взгляда. Тони понимал это и потому, заметно расслабившись, отбросив наконец мысли об исходящей ото всюду угрозы, согласно кивнул, позволив Богу заняться своим лечением.

— А где круассаны? — шепотом поинтересовался гений, прикрыв глаза и откинув голову назад, уперев затылок в стену.

Молча продолжая оглаживать его руку, трикстер переключился на ребра и склонился ближе к мужчине, так что его голова почти коснулась плеча Старка, а теплое дыхание осело на шее. Между ними почти не осталось свободного пространства и тогда, приоткрыв один глаз, смертный лукаво взглянул на Бога, а его губ коснулась слабая, но хранящая в себе оттенок нежного веселья улыбка. Сохраняя лицо, Лафейсон лишь проказливо усмехнулся в ответ и сверкнул глазами, подтверждая догадки гения. Он искренне надеялся, что гений спрашивал об этом из праздного любопытства, попросту затеяв шутку, а не потому, что был голоден. В связи с этим, прежде чем опустить взгляд и сделать вид, что его намного больше интересовали синяки и ссадины, проступившие на его смуглой коже и виднеющиеся под разорванной одеждой, он вгляделся в расслабленное лицо мужчины, ища ответ на свой неозвученный вопрос. Сипло ухмыльнувшись, гений медленно моргнул и коротко кивнул, избавляя Бога от сомнений. Тони чувствовал лишь усталость и не смог бы сейчас есть, даже под угрозами. Он просто заметил отсутствие пакета на кресле, где оставил его прежде.

Облегченно вздохнув, когда боль в теле отступила, подобная волне, и размеренно покачав головой, ощущая, что готов задремать, Старк тихо сглотнул, благодарно сжав вторую руку Лафейсона. Влияла на него магия Локи или нет, Тони не знал, но сейчас ему было хорошо. Уютно и спокойно. Разум нуждался в отдыхе, прежде чем столкнуться с неизвестностью нового дня, его неизбежными вызовами, часть из которых будет тенью минувших событий. Понимая это, он в конечном итоге позволил себе задремать, до последнего чувствуя объятия Бога, дарящие ему избавление от необходимости размышлять надо всем подряд, прежде чем погрузиться в благостную тьму. Это было определенно лучше даже самых изысканных французских круассанов и почти так же сладко, как поцелуи Локи.


End file.
